Sins of Harmony: Volume 2, Enemies Unbound
by xisinj64
Summary: Sequel to Sins of Harmony vol. 1, Balance of Power: Hidden enemies make their moves. One wants vengeance against the Hephaestus Group. The other: Unknown intent, terrifying in potential. Equestria's heroes, changed by the Migration incident, find that unlike before, these enemies aren't reasoned with. Allies emerge, but each plot runs deep. Part of Sins of Harmony series.
1. Ch 1: Oceanic Disaster

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 1: Oceanic Disaster.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 4th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Shortly after midnight.**

**Oceanic Alliance territory.**

**Hundian Ocean, 600 miles south-west of Singapaw.**

The sea floor was dark, quiet, and only the odd deepwater fish disturbed the calm abyss.

A school of deepwater fish suddenly fled, and the ground feeding creatures began to flee.

Not 40 seconds later, a sudden upthrust emerged, driving a massive 25 foot mound of rock upwards, stretching onwards like a wall as it shot up like a bullet from a gun.

The distortion of water from the sudden upthrust showed as a 2 foot swell on the sea, nothing out of the ordinary amongst the normal Hundian ocean waves.

Unseen, the wave split apart, heading east and west, and a small part of it north and south. The north and south waves would be small, not much to be concerned with.

As more, smaller earthquakes were set off by this one big quake, the shockwaves, and their watery incarnations, added to the already large single waves. Some closer, some further out from any shores.

Deep beneath the mantle, as a hot spot had been, mysteriously, moving quickly, it had set off the delicate plate boundary with its energy from below. It had shifted one of the plates enough to loosen it, and cause the sudden slide.

Now, in the darkness, heading for the Oceanic Alliance's western coast areas of Komodo and Cattle settlements, and even the Southern Landmass's Eastern nation coasts of Antelonya, Elephanzia, Lemurgascar and Leonya, was the energy released.

For those in the Oceanic Alliance, being much closer, no warning system was good enough to prepare them in time. In the least, the Southern landmass countries would have more warning, even if their civilisations were less developed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hengkalu, Western Komatra, Hundonesia.<strong>

**2:12 am**

The city was abuzz, as the earthquake had rocked the city hard. Already, reports were coming in on the radios and telephone stations about an oceanic Earthquake, measuring 8.1 on the Richter scale.

The city was drowsy still, but out in the bay, as some fishermen Komodos began raising their voices in surprise, the dimly lit beach water had suddenly began to draw back, as if the tide was being drawn back to the sea by the gods themselves.

Out in the darkness, the growing wall of water approached, building in height as it slowed in the shallow water.

It was when the faint rumbling of the tsunami crashing a few dozen metres from the coast reached their ears that the city began to panic.

Within a minute, the ocean that had serviced, fed, and sustained their town since its settlement crashed forwards to seemingly swallow them.

Across the Oceanic Alliance's Komodo, Cattle, trading ports and even a small Changeling colony, the same story repeated, some knowing the signs, most being too slow to realize.

* * *

><p><strong>Southern Landmass<strong>

**Har En Kalaan, Elephanzia**

**5:46 am local time [9:46 am Komatra time]**

The Sun had began creeping over the horizon of the Hundian ocean, and already the city was bustling.

Aboard the small cargo ship _Ivory Ark, _Captain Kalan, an elderly Elephant male, wiped his brow from worry.

He'd heard worrisome stories about the tsunami, but they didn't know where it would strike next, though it would be here quite possibly.

For safety, he had moored his ship by anchor about 4 miles out from city port, in deep water. Deep water was safety from a tsunami.

He didn't want to be beached, and then swamped by the incoming wave.

"Captain! You'd better look at the city!"

His first mate, a young antelope immigrant, shouted from the watch deck. Getting out his binoculars with his trunk, Kalan inhaled sharply as he saw a sight that defied his knowledge of tsunamis he'd been taught.

There had been no withdrawing of the ocean, the sea was just swelling forth without warning, already gushing through the streets in a raging torrent.

He quietly prayed for the cataclysms to be over soon, though he didn't know later waves would ride further inland over the water already swamping the coasts.

He hadn't known, but the tsunami had swelled first because the top of the wave had arrived first, while the retreat would come later. On the other side of the Hundian ocean, the bottom of the tsunami had arrived first, and thus the tide retreat had come first as usual.

Whichever came first, it guaranteed destruction across the Hundian ocean.

* * *

><p>In areas north and south of the wave's effects, the tsunami was greatly dissipated. At worst, a 3 foot wave washed through the streets of low lying cities and towns with minimal damage and casualties. Sri Draka, the Indo-Burmese Confederacy, Dingolia's North West coast.<p>

But across Hundonesia, its sub state Komotra, Antelonya, Elephanzia, Lemurgascar and Leonya, the damage had been devastating.

Within hours, relief efforts were being organized, supplies, rescue teams, medical teams, and a humanitarian aide from around the world. The death toll wouldn't be known until 2 days later, but the estimates already placed it around 100,000 at least.

Even as relief efforts went out, some sought to understand how this event occurred. Geologists, Seismologists, and even Volcanologists, considering the Oceanic area's volatile nature.

Disasters like this couldn't be stopped, so they must be prepared for, studied, for saving future lives.

* * *

><p><strong>South Western Dingolia, Bushire mountains.<strong>

**January 5th, 1006 ANM**

**Midday**

Sat inside his solitary cave headquarters, the dark red Diamond Dog couldn't help but feel lucky.

He'd been struggling to find some new sources of income, but now, a whole new black market potential had opened up across Hundonesia, and the Eastern South landmass countries. He'd already had agents begin setting up supply lines, and even the lowest prices he'd ever set would gain him profit, given the demand for medicine, construction materials and uncollected bounties.

Unlike other bounties, these were for the location of bodies, dead or alive. A small fee, but given how many there were, Garnet made sure he had the best trackers on his payroll of agents to find many to make a sizable gain.

It was a good time to be a black market dealer, because suddenly the illegality of the markets didn't matter if they had things they needed. And lowering his prices slightly, just enough to keep a profit and stay in business, Garnet had made sure to chase out competition where he had influence through his agents.

Even with this fortuitous luck, he couldn't help but feel the slightest of mourning for the accidental losses. At least the money he'd make off it would ease the mourning, as he was in turn helping them recover, for a price.

Garnet was generous, but not charitable.

Even so, he noticed that the crystal shard he kept in an alcove within his headquarters cave had been quiet. Normally the Entity was speaking to him at least once every two days, and he should have spoken yesterday.

Tyree, his split personality, had been suspicious also. Tyree was part of a disorder derived from some of his upbringing and engineering as a Hephaestus Research Company in 987 ANM. He'd been raised by them, but they tried to engineer him into a super soldier, a one of a kind experiment, a sort of proof of concept to gain further mastery of genetics for the upcoming cloning projects at the time. It had worked, but drove him mad, and he'd tried to sabotage the labs.

His dear friend had been hurt as she tried to help, but he rescued her and fled from the Dingolia based research lab to the mountains a few hundred miles away. His current base was within those same mountains.

He'd made a promise, but he knew he'd descended further trying to keep it, acquiring the resources to pull it off. But with the Entity, and the miraculous assets he'd be ale to get from profits off the Tsunami recovery, Garnet's black market connections would gain him enough influence to begin his real plans. He'd been in business for a while, and knew he needed money to attract the ones he needed.

But more importantly right now, he wondered why the Entity was being quiet, when it was overdue for a talk with him. Garnet had organized the dragon rabies virus, engineered from one among many stolen Hephaestus blueprints for projects across many fields, and dispatched some hired dragon mercenaries to carry out the plot to help the Entity regain a form to use itself.

The Entity owed Garnet dearly, and the silent treatment wasn't its usual act.

* * *

><p><strong>January 6th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**5 miles east of Singapaw, Caran mountains.**

**Hephaestus Research Company, Headquarters.**

In the distance, Varkan could just barely make out the ships already leaving the harbour of Singapaw, bound for a whole variety of locations across the Oceanic Alliance.

Singapaw had been lucky, as Cattlaysia had been sheltered from the Hundian Ocean by the Hundonesian island of Komatra. With perhaps the most valuable port city, aside from some Dingolian ports maybe, in the Oceanic Alliance territory unharmed, it fell to these wealthy city to help fund the relief efforts. Once rebuilt reinvestment in local markets would stimulate recovery.

Behind him, Faral waited patiently, while Mau'rik and Hi'mari had come here also as part of a bi-monthly review of the company. It was only postponed when something, like last year's dragon migration business, cropped up. But that had been 8 months ago now.

Things had been looking good for the company, no losses overall, and showing growth in most sectors. It was good, because they wouldn't be growing as much over the next few months, as the Hephaestus Group began funding relief efforts. What irked Varkan's mood was the review of the genetics division of his research labs.

"We're still struggling to find enough surrogate Drake or Dragon females that fit the requirements, and even then, fertilisation is proving difficult." Hi'mari explained.

"You must understand that Kynok's birth was a miracle in itself, but you purposefully ordered embryos to be engineered to be female Wyverns, the main differentiating chromosome altered and nothing else if possible. Getting a clone to grow in a non-species body is difficult, but getting an altered clone?" Hi'mari shook her head sadly.

"You'll keep trying." Varkan said coldly.

"Of course sir, but you just have to understand the difficulties involved." Hi'mari said.

"I understand perfectly Hi'mari. I was firsthand involved with Kynok's creation and earlier attempts. I've been busy enough to not be around to supervise the cloning directly is all." Varkan said. He turned to the window, asking aloud:

"Maurik. Are there any funds we can divert to the genetics division from what we have to spare, after funding relief efforts? Any divisions we can afford to lay off temporarily?"

"Divisions, not really. If we withdraw from some investments, we can get a few million to the genetics division, possibly 20 million or so without losing too many investments." Maurik thought aloud.

"Send me a list of non-crucial investments. I'll look them over and make a decision within the evening." Varkan said.

He then began walking out the office, silently calling Faral to follow him. As the Wyvern and Komodo left, Hi'mari shared a look of worry with the large Orang-utan CEO.

"He's been on edge for a while." She said.

"He gets like this often. I thought you'd be happy, your division's a favourite of his, and its about to get more funding by the looks of it." Mauirk asked curiously.

Hi'mari looked down, saying: "I'm charged with overseeing the clones, that's easy enough. Razak is fine with his parents, Kynok is self reliant, and Lucius is a help around the labs. But, I don't think this is a goal we're going to achieve, making a female Wyvern clone from Varkan's DNA."

"What else is there? No Wyvern female, no Wyvern race, cloning or natural." Maurik said.

Hi'mari wondered whether she, or Varkan, would have died from age before the dream became a possibility, let alone a reality.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later, Varkan's private office.<strong>

Opening the vault, Varkan asked Faral: "Has the boat been booked? No trackers on it? No registration, nothing?"

"Yes sir. No one will know where we're going."

"Good."

Varkan opened the vault, stepping inside to see how much emptier it was. He'd returned any Wyvern artefacts he'd recovered on his last trip to his homeland, and now all that was left was a few memorabilia, and Celestia's white horn.

He lifted up Celestia's horn slowly, and found the small cap he'd installed in the base. As well as a trophy, and a reminder of past endeavours, her horn served another role. Hiding information.

The cap screwed off, and Varkan brought it over to the table, gently shaking the horn to drop out the rolled up parchment paper, about the size of a napkin. He folded it outwards, forming an A4 sheet of paper size parchment sheet.

It was completely blank.

Faral knew what to do, and took her two finer claws and placed them on one side of the paper, shutting her eyes. Varkan did the same, shutting his own eyes.

After focusing, they opened their eyes, and saw what only their mental commands could reveal on the paper to any eyes.

Directions, a map, and times of day, all centred on the islands of New Daeland, specifically a remote island on its northern tip.

"Here, on January 13th. We can get a meeting with him that soon." Faral looked over the map. It would only be the 4th time they'd visited him since they found him nearly 29 years ago today.

Varkan had been long investigating the Entity that had appeared, and had been suspicious about its ability to travel via mantle and magma beneath the Earth. Even though it hadn't been seen, what it had done to the Elements, how it appeared, bore too much resemblance to what happened all those years ago, shortly after he defeated Celestia and claimed her horn.

He and Faral were the only ones who knew of this person's existence, and he, Varkan and Faral wanted to keep it that way.

If anyone knew about the Entity in any way, it was someone who had pretty much been a part of the energy it drew on for a long time.

All means of science failed to accurately track the Entity, mainly because they didn't know what to track for. It was time to consult 'other', more inside sources, now that it was abundantly clear that the Entity was drawing on no ordinary energy, or small amounts of it.

Varkan had a strong hunch that the tectonic hot spot that triggered the tsunami earthquake had been from the Entity somehow. No hot spot moved that fast naturally. And if the Entity was responsible, it showed the amount of energy it had at its disposal.

* * *

><p><strong>The story is set up, and a forewarning, a lot of things will go down in this story. I'm basing the organisation Garnet has off the Snakehead gangs, and he'll have connections to gangs similar to pirates, drug lords, smuggling in general, and corrupting government officials, especially Oceanic Alliance government members.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewCritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>If you read my profile, you'll see I've actually already revealed the title of the 3rd Volume. Crisis to Ashes.<strong>


	2. Ch 2: Solar Chaos, Gala and Garnet

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 2: Solar Chaos, Gala, and Garnet**

* * *

><p><strong>Janruary 7th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Morning**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

**Royal Palace, Celestia's office.**

Celestia had only a few more documents to sign before she would have a half hour free for lunch and rest. She had been less bored than usual these past 2 days, with good reason.

She finished signing yet another approval for a shipment of relief supplies to be transported, with the Royal Prerogative seal, to the Oceanic Alliance and the South Landmass nations affected by the tragic tsunami.

She couldn't imagine it, an estimated 110,000 people dead, and with little to no warning in time to help them.

One last line to sign, and Celestia sighed in relief as she magically dipped her quill in the ink pot at side.

As she wrote, she zoned out briefly, as she done this so many times now. This time however, her paper coughed and gagged as she signed. She jumped a bit in surprise, as she saw exactly what she had inadvertently written on.

Discord snaked out from between the paper and Celestia's face, magically summoning a glass of water to rinse his mouth of the ink on his tongue and lips, spluttering the whole time.

"Discord? What were you-don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I just wanted to sneak a taste of your kiss, not your ink!" Spitting the last of the ink out into the glass, which Discord magically vanished afterwards, he hovered over to the amused Alicorn.

"Well it serves you right for sneaking up unannounced."

Making sure the office doors were still shut, Discord eyed the document stack beside her, asking as he hovered a few to read to his eyes: "And just how many more of these do you have left to sign until you're free for lunch with me?"

Blushing at his offer, Celestia admitted sadly: "Still another stack, likely 15 documents I have to read through and sign. Unlike most days, most of these I may end up approving. A lot of them are for relief supplies being finalised before being shipped off. A royal seal will speed things up."

Discord paused as he remembered what news had spread worldwide. He stopped hovering and landed beside her at her seat, saying as he wrapped an arm around her white neck:

"Well, maybe I can help you get these done. More time for you and I to have over lunch. After all-"

Discord picked up 4 documents in his magical grasp, and his neck split into 4, and a 4 headed Discord said as each head read through a document: "More eyes make quicker work."

Celestia laughed at this, and then remembered: "There was one matter that came up in the last document I sighed. I was forwarded a proposal by one of Canterlot's leading philanthropists, and one of the most distinguished wealthy, Fancypants. He had an interesting proposal for a fundraiser to help with sustaining the relief supplies."

Discord read the signed document: "A charity gala? A stuffy affair if there ever was."

"Yes, but they'll be bringing money they can give away for 'good impressions' that can do some real good. After all, those relief supplies and any future ones need to be paid for. Brining debt to Equestria is not a good idea." Celestia jabbed back.

"Well, so long as I'm not invited, I think its a great idea." Discord said happily.

"You are invited." Celestia said.

"...Its an alight idea." Discord said.

"Discord.." Celestia warned playfully.

"Celestia, you know how easily I get bored, and asking me to be there is like marching me to jail!" Discord faux pleaded, forming a quick set of handcuffs and a prison orange over him to illustrate his point.

"Discord, its urged in the proposal to come with an accompanying guest, usually a spouse or one you're in a relationship with. Please, for me?" Celestia said, smiling a little as Discord stared back across the desk.

Cracking under her smile, Discord surrendered with a smile himself. Dismissing the prison garb and handcuffs, he said: "Fine. For you, anything."

"Good, we can be bored together then. It will be a help for charity, and I'm not going to let you abandon me to a stuffy gala alone. Too many centuries I went to them alone." Celestia said, restraining a groan at how she had to train herself not to leave those galas in the past. It had only been in the past few decades that she had begun sometimes orchestrating a little mayhem to liven it up a bit.

A tiny part of her mind was wondering if having Discord there would actually be too much potential mayhem.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

**Royal Sitting room.**

It was snowing outside right now, so the veranda or gardens were not an option to 'relax' in. The sitting room that Celestia and Luna used for small periods of relaxing was where Discord took her for a break for lunch with him.

Discord laid back couch to soak in the nearby fire's heat, while Celestia smiled at the sight, as she helped herself to a small piece of cake she'd brought.

"What is it with you and cake?" Discord wondered.

"What about your chocolate milk?" Celestia retorted, taking a small bite as he asked.

"Touché."

"This is nice, I'm glad you asked me here. Its not much." Celestia thanked Discord. If he hadn't turned up, she'd have likely just taken a quick bite and gotten back to work, even though she was getting more done than usual today.

"At least there's no more back and forth between us." Discord sat up, coming face to face with her: "No more teasing. And I think I can give you something sweeter than that cake."

Discord leant in, as Celestia met him halfway with her own lips. For a few moments they shared the kiss, the fire blazing all the time.

Pulling back, Discord whispered cheekily: "Definitely better than ink."

Celestia giggled slightly, finding herself able to relax much more in Discord's presence than with anyone else.

He'd been sweet with her, and surprisingly, more subdued, despite his usual acts keeping up. Ever since he'd been infected 8 months ago, and nearly done too much, he'd relished her company, and never pushed too hard. Celestia was the one who when he came, would decide whether they had time for company together, or not, and how far they would go. Being more patient than he, when she agreed, Discord more than happily went to the limit she imposed.

He brought spontaneity to her life, while she was one thing he'd missed by being too chaotic in the past. A blend of order and chaos, for a happy medium between them.

* * *

><p><strong>January 8th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

**Ponyville, Friendship Palace**

The invitations had arrived swiftly, as the Princess and her associates were on the more government affiliated mailing list now. Unlike before when Twilight became a Princess, Spike's magically affected breath wasn't used to deliver them.

And a good thing too, considering how much larger he was. Such messages may well create a little too much fire each time. And since his growth, any magic was having little to no effect, even, as was expected, teleportation spells. While the flame messaging was already there, built in by Celestia, it wasn't worth it now that Twilight was on a fast mailing system.

They had all been invited to the charity gala, which would be held where the grad galloping gala was held each year. Fancypants's influence was great enough, and the cause good enough, that it was being prepared to be not-quite as big, but a well done affair.

The date was set for the 20th January, just under 2 weeks from now. The Elite, Royalty, Government, many would attend. To the Princess of Friendship and her friends, it was a grand opportunity:

"Ooh, what about outfits? I'm not sure it would be prudent to turn up in last year's gala outfits." Rarity fretted.

"Its for charity, I think as long as its decent it'll be fine." Twilight reasoned.

"Yeah, it may come off as selfish if you turn up in an outfit that costs more than what many of them rich ponies donate." Applejack said. It was true, as at last Grand gala she'd been to about 2 months ago, she'd seen outfits that cost more than she made in a month, let alone the ones who lost things to the tsunami.

"Oh no, of course, nothing too fancy. If anything its better to have maximum style for minimum expense. I was just offering anyway." Rarity said, still leaving it dangling.

"Maybe since Spike's invited, you might wanna make something for him?" Rainbow flew over to Spike, who was sat beside Twilight on a noticeably wider throne now.

"His arm's as big as his old tuxedo now." She pulled up Spike's bulkier purple scaled arm, still a glaring difference from his old, supposedly adorable form.

Looking him over, Rarity said aloud: "Make that 7 new outfits."

"Just don't overdo it, we don't want you to stress yourself." Twilight urged, a thankful smile on her face.

Smiling to herself, Rarity sat back as Fluttershy spoke up: "What about that other think you wanted to talk about with us?"

"Yeah, I got a letter, from Varkan." Twilight said, her voice dropping a bit.

"What does he want after so long?" Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"I've had some correspondence with him, he's been investigating the strange being that appeared at the Tree of Harmony, before disappearing. He thinks he's on the verge of finding out more, but he said I should keep you all in the loop, being bearers of the Elements." Twilight explained.

They all remembered the day, when the Elements also became inactive, dull versions of themselves. That caldera and lava lake was still there, deep in the Everfree forest, simmering to this day.

"Ooh, did he mention he was coming to the gala? Or someone from the group of his?" Pinkie asked.

"Actually, he said he'd only found out himself. He said someone would be going, a business associate of his, an Orang-utan, Maurik." Twilight said. She remembered him well, but they'd only met once, and not under the best of circumstances.

"And what's he like?" Fluttershy asked. She was interested, she'd only ever met one Orang-utan, out on a conservation trip to Dingolia she went on last summer.

"He seemed reasonable, but I don't know much about him. I guess if Varkan trusts him enough to run the Hephaestus group, he must be good. There was mentioning of others going, but nothing was certain." Twilight admitted.

"Well, it will be a grand occasion when it does happen anyway. As long as I don't run into that Prince again." Rarity shuddered at the thought, as she'd purposefully tried to avoid him every gala she went. Last gala had been somewhat ruined briefly when they crossed paths, and he still had memories of the bad time.

It would be like the gala all over again, though this time the cause would be unquestionable. Money was thrown about at parties like these. And at charity balls, it was a god way of collecting big in one swoop.

* * *

><p><strong>January 9th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Mid morning, local time**

**South Western Dingolia, Bushire mountains.**

**Garnet's cavern HQ**

Garnet paced in front of the crystal shard, having just got off a call from some contacts across the Southern landmass east coast countries. His expansion of assets and black market connections had skyrocketed there, and the difficulties with the more organized Oceanic Alliance territories had dissipated in this crisis. His wealth platform was entering a period of rapid growth.

Even so, he'd been waiting for this particular contact for a while, to the point of aggravation.

"Why were you not contacting me as usual? We had an arrangement, every 2 days even if just a check in!" Garnet restrained his voice.

_**I was, observing, the effects of the earthquake. I underestimated the energy stored there, and I was, uncertain, if it would impact our plans by unleashing too much.**_

_"The power being is guilty? How silly!"_ Garnet's voice seemed to change, become more growling and harsh, as his alter ego spoke more this time. Shifting, Gartnet restrained his mental colleague:

"If anything, it worked better. My assets have expanded faster than anticipated, and once recovery is over, I'll have new black markets to draw wealth, and further agents from." Garnet then suspiciously asked: "But I have to ask, how do you benefit from this?"

_**I am able to test my power, and what I intend to do of my own personal desire next, would have set off that fault line anyway. If anything, more lives were saved setting it off when I did.**_

"And what exactly are you planning on doing next? Will it be noticed much?"

_**No one will suspect anything sentient from what I do, and by what I'm sensing, you can be reassured it will not impact your plans. Your role is still important to me, a covert, but effective set of eyes and ears into the world as mortal beings perceive. Mortal, despite any misconceptions of immortality by a simply advanced lifespan.**_

_"Good, we have nothing more to do except wait."_ Garnet's head shook as he finished.

"My contact from the Indo-Burmese confederacy told me the hired fishing boat dumped the equipment into the sea, and that its still intact, even after the earthquake a few days later."

Garnet said aloud, turning his back to the crystal shard: "Next stage is to leak news of a strange device being detected on the sea bed, near the earthquake's epicentre. It will be fished out in no time, and then we can begin the next stage."

_"Then we can begin crippling the Hephaestus Group. They've dabbled in one too many nasty areas, now we'll catch them for it, even if they've stopped."_

_**You are getting carried away. You must focus on the long term, do not let your desire for vengeance impede your judgement. From now on, any moves you make must be precise to avoid detection. My actions can only provide you with massive, collateral damage inducing strikes. And any more like what I pulled off to test y power and increase your influence, would be unwise.**_

_"You're splitting off?"_

_**No, but I refuse to carry out meaningless, catastrophic actions that yield little benefit to me for you. I released he earthquake partially to test my power, but also as a favour for you helping me attain a form to interact in. You will have to operate without my direct help for a while, as I shall be building my influence to more directly interact over the next few months, above the Earth's mantle. Only then, shall I be able to help you more covertly.**_

"I understand, but I don't think I'll need your help anytime soon. We'll stay in contact, perhaps only once a week now?" Garnet offered. He hid his disappointment at not having such powerful help any longer for a bit.

_**Agreed, once a week.**_

The crystal shard stopped glowing in Garnet's eyes, and the cavern was with only him and his split personality, Tyree, again.

_"Things are going well."_

As Tyree spoke, Garnet thought about the assets they were gaining.

He would be getting contacts with numerous assassin guilds, ones highly skilled also. And he had a target he'd kept in mind for 18 years, that was rather untouchable until now. He knew where she frequented, her combat style, her relatives, and her weaknesses.

Within a few months, even if he had to do it himself, Smoulder would be dead.

In the corner of the cave, Garnet could make out where, just under 18 years ago, he'd held his dying Komodo friend in his arms, Smoulder having wounded her when she rushed to stop her from attacking him.

He'd gone berserk after being subjected to experiments to turn him into a living weapon, and went after the genetics labs staff and equipment. Smoulder had been there, waiting to have her own tests done for the upcoming Wyvern cloning attempts.

He'd carried her mortally wounded body as he escaped, all the way from the Dingolia based lab to these mountains. She and him shared the consensus, the Hephaestus group was getting too powerful, too advanced, to be safe. He promised to help bring it down, a promise he made to her, even if it had driven him slowly mad from how long it was taking. He knew he was disturbed mentally, but this goal was the one thing that he was completely clear about.

"Jia'lan, sorry, Sketch. I'm doing this for you." Garnet quietly muttered. Immediately, he wandered over to the computers again, beginning to scroll through his contacts he was gaining.

Some interesting ones came up immediately, from the Southern Landmass country of Mambibia. The notorious Mamba clans had given rise to some legendary assassins.

Another was from one of the affected countries, Leonya. There were a handful of well known Lion hunting parties that offered themselves as mercenaries or assassins.

And if all else failed, Garnet had some dragon contacts he hadn't lost in the migration operation. He made sure that most of his contacts didn't know who else was hired, so they would be more willing.

He had many options to secure Smoulder's death, but he had to wait for the right moment. First, he wanted the Hephaestus group crippled, before he began more personal vengeance tactics.

Blood was ready to be drawn, and the world would swarm to take further bites. In the midst of it, with her allies crippled, Smoulder would be an easier target.

The dark red, bipolar Diamond dog wordlessly smiled at the thought of her dead corpse.

* * *

><p><strong>The partnership is one of necessity and favours, not necessarily the same goals. It will be a while before things really pick up.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>More will be found out about the Entity later, but it will be Garnet who provides the main 'threat' in this story. I wanted 2 types of antagonists, one of them highly personal in motivation, the other disconnected, vague but grand in intent. And the Entity's intents will be GRAND, I can promise you that. But its intent won't be known until very late this story, or even until Volume 3.<strong>


	3. Ch 3: Tailor Confessional, Recluse

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 3: Tailor Confessional, Recluse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Janruary 12th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Mid Afternoon**

**Ponyville, Carousel Boutique**

Once again, Spike was assisting Rarity with her work, as he always did, as a favour for a friend. In particular, she was taking his measurements for his outfit she insisted on making for him to go to the gala in.

"Hm, those larger spines of yours might make it difficult." Rarity pulled away the measuring tape, and looked at Spike's back and tail. His spines, while not changed much in proportion to his body, were bigger than they had been before.

"How about a double button arrangement? Buttons at the front as normal, and the back too, once my spikes have been protruded through. Button at the top and bottom only." Spike gestured to his back neck and lower back as he said. He'd already considered this problem.

"That would work, its a shame your spines no longer can fold down slightly like they used to." Rarity stroked the back spines curiously, causing Spike to inadvertently growl in pleasure.

Taken aback, she asked: "What was that?"

"What?"

She stroked his spines again, and he groaned in some pleasure. In particular, the tips of his spine rims, where contact wouldn't usually happen, were very sensitive.

Smiling a bit, she said: "My my Spike, your new body is full of surprises isn't it? I can't believe you haven't found out about this yet."

She stopped stroking his spine tips, which made him realize what had been happening. Still much taller than her, he somehow felt smaller all of a sudden.

"Sorry." Spike muttered.

"Oh no, it was quiet funny actually." Rarity admitted. She took out the tape measure again, finding the length his tuxedo shirt and jacket would need to be on the back.

Pulling back her tape measure with her magic, she levitated it onto the table as she wrote the measurements down with her pen. She'd made the alterations Spike suggested as she wrote.

"Right. I can leave that for tomorrow, and I think that's most of the world done for today. Once again, thank you Spike."

"Its not a problem. I don't usually have anything better to do." Spike said.

"Surely you have other things you could do other than help me every day you can?" Rarity wondered.

"Oh no, I could do other things. I chose to help you because I wanted to." Spike admitted.

Spike's simple words never ceased to touch Rarity's heart, but she trained herself from gushing too much. With a slight blush, she asked as she then remembered: "This will be your second gala that you properly attended. I expect some will be surprised by your change."

"Oh, yeah." Spike realised.

"I know that tone Spike. You should come, mingle fully. You've earned your place, and if anything you're an ambassador for the Oceanic Alliance in a way." Rarity said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Rarity." The dragon remembered where he was technically born. He then decided to be daring:

"Uh, Rarity. I was thinking, you know how you were saying you wanted to avoid Prince Blueblood?"

"Oh don't mention that horrid Prince's name.." Rarity said darkly.

"Anywaaay, I was wondering if, maybe, I could escort you to the gala, as a friend of course! That way, no one, even Blueblood, would approach you. You could mingle, but I'd help keep away undesirables."

Rarity paused, as she quietly put down the fabrics she'd been putting away in thought. A few seconds later, she turned and came over to hug his torso:

"After everything you've done to help me with over the last year, I'd be more than happy to."

Spike all but beamed, as he wrapped his arms around the smaller Unicorn. She happily spoke as she pulled back: "Who knows, some others from the East, more comfortable with dragons like races, might be there in more numbers than we thought. And frankly, an exotic gala partner is better than any dress or suit they'll have."

Spike nearly melted at her words, but Rarity needed his help clearing up for the day. Turning to jelly at her charm would have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Evening<strong>

**Friendship palace**

"You seem chipper tonight Spike."

Twilight noted how upbeat the dragon seemed, as he seemed to be smiling slightly with whatever he did, even cleaning up after dinner.

"Oh, just a good day is all."

"How'd Rarity's go with your suit fitting?"

"It went great!" He said that sentence with a little too much enthusiasm.

Twilight became suspicious, and cheekily pried: "Alright, what happened romeo?"

"Well, I asked her if I could escort her to the gala, and at the same time ward off 'certain' undesirables, or princes."

"She said yes?" Twilight realised happily.

As Spike nodded, Twilight opened her mouth to offer her congratulations, but then it dawned on her

She had no escort, and as a Princess, she'd likely be approached by offers unless she had someone that night already.

Celestia had Discord, surprisingly still, and Luna was old enough to be able to go without much bother alone. Cadance had Shining Armour. But she herself, she was, for lack of a better term, up for auction. And being even just a one night escort for the princess was a bounty to be had for the aspiring elite of Canterlot and Equestria for reputation boosting.

As Spike wandered off, Twilight began thinking to herself that within 3 days, she'd find someone to go with. A certain orange, blue maned pegasus guard from the Crystal Empire came to mind, but if it was him, she'd need to message him, fast.

* * *

><p>Spike was kept wide awake for a good hour into his usual sleep, elation at Rarity accepting his offer to be her gala escort stopping him from falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>January 13th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Singapaw, international airport**

_**"Flight GW183 now boarding at gate D17. Passengers in first and business class, and passengers requiring extra help boarding the aircraft, please proceed to the boarding entrance queue."**_

Walking on through the docking tube, Maurik had already met with a business associate who had also been invited to the Equestria Gala. The Indo-Burmese Peahen, Shreya. Her white plumage was recognizable anywhere among the region's CEOs, as her reputation as one of the Oceanic Alliance's biggest manufacturing industry leaders was well earned.

She'd been in Singapaw to check on some new prototypes she was being licensed to begin manufacturing in her factories in a year, and for convenience, she'd decided to book the same flight to the New Gryphon Republic as Maurik. They'd catch trains to Canterlot from there.

Boarding ahead of many passengers, Shreya spoke to Maurik as he shuffled behind her up to the front of the double decker plane:

"I always picked you as being a workaholic Maurik. I'm still surprised you agreed to come along."

"Well, Varkan would have refused anyway, even if he hadn't departed with Faral on his mysterious trip. He has an uncomfortable skill of disappearing if he wants to. And being the CEO of Hephaestus, what choice do I have. We could use some investment after our relief efforts."

As they sat in their allocated, first class seats, both of them, though Maurik on a personal level, wondered exactly what Varkan and Faral had gone to visit. All he'd said was that he'd visited it before, but they needed to keep it secret for the privacy of the individual.

Translated, Maurik knew if anyone pried, Varkan may well have threatened violence with how secretive it was. And Faral may have been quicker to the punch if so.

* * *

><p><strong>Janurary 13th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Midday**

**New Daeland, Kala'ul island, [40 miles north of New Dae'land's north end]**

The island was small, about half a mile by a quarter of a mile, but it was very rugged. Their fast boat anchored just a few metres off shore, on a small, secluded beach, Varkan and Faral had wandered inland. Even though they carried the map, and Celestia's horn that held it, they knew where to go.

Deeper into a small ravine they went, until the coastal winds seemed to whistle an eerie tune as they were funnelled through the cracks.

Then, after 5 minutes of walking they found it. An opening, like a crater in the middle of the island.

The centre of the island was a small, level area, surrounded by small cliffs in a oval shape. Right in the middle of the clearing, though hidden from a top down view by rock coverings, was a small house.

It was made of brick and mortar, and looked old, like an architecture not seen for hundreds of years in any part of the world. From the chimney, a small plume of smoke came up.

"His house, visible to only those that know or are told where it is." Faral muttered to herself. Varkan and her approached the door, standing before the slightly short wooden entrance. Faral commented as Varkan rapped his knuckles on the door:

"I just hope his leg hasn't gotten worse."

A few knocks, and a sound of disengaging locks came from inside. Lastly, a flash of purple light seemed to make the door glow purple briefly, before it stopped. The door swung open by itself, revealing the occupant.

"5 years since we last spoke, and yet you still all look the same as ever."

Looking them over was a quite old, but wise looking greyish whiteUnicorn, his back leg slightly crooked from and old injury a decade ago. It was taking his magic a while to fish it fully, but despite its appearance he could use it fine.

His long, wavy grey mane and a large, albeit shortened beard, gave away his age.

"Well, come on in then, before that storm gets here."

"What storm?" Faral asked. She and Varkan entered as the Unicorn spoke offhandedly, his elderly voice not falling to age like his body seemed to be:

"Oh just a storm that will unexpectedly blow south this way. Your weather reporters are saying it will be going out to sea, amateurs."

Groaning as he sat in his armchair, the Unicorn muttered as he got comfortable: "Bloody sores, can't stay standing forever."

He used his magic to pull a wide selection of books over, saying: "Well, shall we get started then? I'm sure you're curious about this being you're eager to tell me about."

"..I always forget your power of mind reading." Varkan said.

"Yet you frequently contact with a telepathic cobra. Regardless, I know you two have at least something we can use?"

Faral nodded, saying as Varkan pulled it out: "Celestia's old horn, as used in that experiment 29 years ago."

Varkan removed the rolled up parchment map from its insides, and handed it to the Unicorn. He studied it in his magical grasp, humming aloud as he looked over it with some fondness of sorts.

"Yes, a lot changed since I went under all those years ago. So." He placed the horn on the table, and said:

"Tell me everything, about this, 'Entity' of yours."

* * *

><p>Varkan said everything, about it coming from the Tree of Harmony, turning it into a volcanic vent and lake as it began to travel by the Earth's mantle, after sucking dry of magical energy the tree and elements of harmony, leaving the 6 gems a more dull, lifeless sheen. Then there was the theory of the rapidly forming and moving hot spot, similar to patterns recorded by general instruments shortly after the tree of Harmony incident.<p>

"Hmm, it seems like the energy the Harmony magic can draw on has manifested itself. How it gained sentience, awareness, and more precise control, I don't know." He said. Faral said: "We know that already. Is there anything you can tell us, anything from when you were imprisoned by the elements?"

"No. I volunteered, I sacrificed my body to complete the Elements of Harmony and the Tree. I had no awareness, no idea I'd be coming back so many centuries later." He admonished.

"When a being is absorbed by the harmony magic and its energy, their personality, their mind and spirit will be lost quickly, scattered and ruined. This thing, used the imprint left by my, er, replacement, to create a deeply rooted intelligence."

Faral pulled out a small box: "We also brought a piece of the crystal that was hooked up, supposedly where the entity entered the tree from."

She passed the box, opening it to show the dark blue crystalline rock inside. The Greyish-White Unicorn eyed the crystalline sturcture oddly, then remembered: "Yes, that's from the same site where it happened."

"Our scans in the labs determined that, but not much more. Can you find out how it carried an intelligent, energy being? If this thing can set off earthquakes, who knows what it could do." Varkan said.

"Or what it might want to do if it can get stronger." Faral reasoned.

The grey-white, bearded Unicorn studied the crystal shard and Celestia's horn briefly, before he began summoning some magical equipment for studying artefacts.

"So can you help? Varkan was pleased now, but still had some scepticism.

"Please, I'm am Starswirl the Bearded. I'm not the most famous magician in Equestria's history for nothing, even if I missed out on over a thousand years or so."

He set about getting his equipment ready, to begin examining the crystal shard and Celestia's horn. The latter of which, when Varkan won it, had been used later in an experiment to harness the magic of creating life from scratch, to gain usable Wyvern DNA to store for later in a veritable population bank.

After some questioning, Starswirl had taken a solitary refuge on this island, preferring the solitary life, but knowing he could use magic to explore the world without his frail body leaving his home island. His injury by falling on a weak leg 10 years ago had proven that need.

And today, 29 years later, the one who was released, Starswirl, was helping solve the mystery of why this Entity had emerged. It was a shame to Varkan that the other last Wyvern, Tul'rok, had died. It was by Tul'rok getting assimilated, and taking Starswirl's place, that Starswirl was freed.

Unlike the mighty magician Unicorn though, Tul'rok had no knowledge of the magic arts, and once assimilated, who knew what had happened to his mind, body and soul.

What was certain was that this Entity was something brand new, and had no traces of anyone the Elements had effected or attacked before.

* * *

><p><strong>A magician is never late, he arrives in the story precisely when he needs to.<strong>

**Details of the Starswirl/Tul'rok harmonic assimilation switch incident, a few months after Varkan beat Celestia in 976 ANM, will come up later.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>Starswirl's voice actor: Leonard Nimoy<strong>


	4. Ch 4: Starswirl's Tale, Entity

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 4: Starswirl's tale, Entity**

* * *

><p><strong>Janurary 13th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early Evening**

**New Daeland, Kala'ul island, [40 miles north of New Dae'land's north end]**

**Starswirl the Bearded's cottage.**

Starswirl, who was taking his sweet time in Faral's mind, used his methods of magic to study the crystal shard recovered from the Harmony site, and Celestia's old horn that perhaps had the answers with it also. He had said it might take a while.

It had now been 5 hours, and it was getting dark on the island.

The female Komodo paced to pass the time, while Varkan had got out his laptop, checking data he'd had gathered on any tectonic anomalies. Out here, the information wasn't live, to avoid any and all tracking measures, so it was actually a few days old.

As he looked over a map, Varkan saw tectonic anomalies all over the world in 7 different sites, and a line had been drawn by him to link them by date.

A spiral pattern, with one definite 180 degree turn from a site. Whatever caused it, and Varkan bet it was the entity, it was exploring the earth's mantle. The 'anomalies' were earthquakes, caused by unusually fast hot spots forming beneath the crust's plate boundary.

The most recent of the 7 sites since the Harmony tree was consumed was, of course, the recent Tsunami earthquake. A pattern, and something was moving about, not in a natural pattern, and heating areas faster than any natural process. What was odd though was that they'd all been small earthquakes, until the Tsunami one recently.

It had avoided going off at dangerous areas for big quakes before, so why had it set a large one off when it had avoided them in the past?

"Get in here! I have some answers at last!" Starswirl's croaking voice shouted, louder than Varkan expected from such an aged pony.

"At last is right." Faral muttered in annoyance. She followed Varkan into the house, the rock walls of the crater forming shadows by the setting sun now.

* * *

><p>Smoke was swirling as Starswirl used it as a visual reference, and in the minds of all of them, images played as he explained what he'd found:<p>

"When you and Tul'rok decided to use Celestia's horn as a channel for magical energy, you wanted to channel its purest energy to be able to do anything. After you interrogated a captured Unicorn spy for basic information on pony magic's mechanics, you set to work."

* * *

><p><em>Varkan interrogated the Unicorn at knife point, hidden inside an old opal mine in South Dingolia. Unicorn anatomy was studied, and the Unicorn was executed soon after he served his work. If he'd known he was to be executed even if he helped he'd have never cooperated.<em>

_A few days later, they found a site with suitably, magic compatible crystals, located deep within the Dingolian outback, the central mountains. Out of sight, deserted, perfect._

* * *

><p>Starswirl stroked his grey beard in mild disapproval, but Varkan countered: "I had little choice, my race had a chance for a quick revival."<p>

"Yes, I know. It doesn't make it completely right though. Though you were the only one that had much hope of anything working." Starswirl said.

Faral remembered, as she recalled: "I stayed with Tul'rok a few weeks after Celestia was beaten, while Varkan was off finding the Unicorn to interrogate. He wasn't the same after the burial of Sa'ral." Her face fell a bit, as he'd always been a positive, guiding force, and he'd been deeply in love with Sa'ral.

* * *

><p><em>As the pyre of logs, sticks and body were set alight, both remaining Wyverns on the planet, at least known so far, looked on at the burning female's body.<em>

_As one's eyes burned with rage and a drive, the other's crumbled and seemed to fade, like the ashes Sa'ral's body was being reduced to._

_Beside Varkan, Fa'ral stood by, her head low. She and Sa'ral had got on well in the few years they'd known each other, and she'd been a very good student for Faral to teach her combat skills to, along with Varkan and Tul'rok._

* * *

><p>"His sorrow at her passing wouldn't ever pass." Varkan muttered sadly.<p>

Faral asked: "What next? How does this connect to the horn and crystal?"

Starswirl gestured to the crystal shard: "These crystals are known by many names, all of which were influenced by their magic enhancing properties. Orichalcum, Aether stones, or scientifically, Quintessenite."

"Why haven't we heard more about this type of stone?" Faral said. Varkan too, hadn't heard much.

"I wouldn't expect anyone to know, at least, not this kind of Quintessenite. In raw form, like this, its stable, but not as singularly powerful as processed Quintessenite. It can be used to enhance magic, and its an exponential magnification of it. Each 2.5 grams of it doubles what little magical energy a single gram can process." Starswirl demonstrated by firing a small light beam from his horn through the shard.

It came out the other side noticeably bright, if anything 10 times brighter.

"And the site where the Tree of Harmony was, and the place you found in Dingolia, was a whole place chock full of it. If it comes in big batches, they're big." He finished by switching off the light spell.

Beginning to understand the mechanics, Varkan asked: "But how did it all go wrong?"

"I told you before, I never forsaw escaping the cosmic void, so I didn't close all the magical loopholes and weaknesses that come with any big spell if you're not careful. The chances of such an event were near impossible."

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 9th, 976 ANM<strong>_

_**Midnight**_

_**Dingolia, central mountains.**_

_Celestia's horn was hooked up to a small generator of electricity, and also hooked into the Quintessenite ground and crater around it._

_A distance away, Varkan, Faral, and Tul'rok waited for the countdown to finish. They hid behind a rock, out of the way of the Quintessenite, about 30 metres from the perched horn and generator._

_"If this works, we'll be able to conjure a copy of ourselves, and Sa'ral, from the tissue reserved. Our kind will live Tul'rok." Varkan was hopeful, his eyes alight with glee and anticipation. Faral was saddened when she saw Tul'rok unconvinced._

_"But it won't be her, none of them will be."_

_"Sa'ral would approve. Its been proven that a safe level of in egg radiation shortly after concieving will generate mutation, enough to get genetic diversity even with a handful of Wyverns. We're about to begin restoring our race Tul'rok, I thought you'd be more excited?" Varkan said, not looking at Tul'rok as he spoke._

_Tul'rok's expression darkened, and he said with venom in his voice: "You never cared about her, other than her being a female. You never loved her as I did."_

_"Nobody could love her as much as you did." Varkan said. It seemed like a joke, but it was true. Even so, Tul'rok began walking off: "What's the point? We're finished, I'm done. You can rebuild our race, but I won't be a part of it if I get reminded of her."_

_"Need I remind you, that it was I that argued against letting her try and take Celestia up close for the ransom attempt? You encouraged her." Varkan said darkly._

_Tul'rok trembled as Varkan said: "If anything, you loved her too much to see her high risk approach would be too dangerous. If anything, by encouraging her, you killed her."_

_Before Varkan of Faral could react, a set of clawed fingers flew to Varkan's neck, as Tul'rok raised his 'friend' off the ground to slam him into the bauxite rock they hid behind._

_"YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT HER! OR US! DIDN'T YOU!?"_

_Varkan was quiet, and he hissed: "I can't afford to let myself care too much. Just look at you."_

_A hum began to sound from the clearing, making Tul'rok drop Varkan in surprise. Faral rushed over to help a Varkan up, as he coughed a bit. He stood up, nodding to her in thanks._

_"Faral. Keep him here, until were sure this is powering up. Let him go when I say."_

_As the hum, and a glow began to build from the horn, the sheltering 3 waited. Tul'rok glared at Varkan, and his loyal dog Faral. She didn't know how they felt, but he also didn't think Varkan was capable of feeling at this point._

_If anything, given how dead of life or compassion Varkan was, it seemed like Tul'rok was the only Wyvern left._

_The hum continued to build, until a steady glowing sphere of white, and 6 coloured hues within, began to shine._

_It would be a few minutes, waiting for it to stabilize, before anyone made a move to check it._

_All the while though, Tul'rok held back. He wanted no part of this, and as much as he wanted to say Varkan was wrong, he wasn't. Sa'ral would have approved of this._

* * *

><p>Starswirl continued, as the smoke swirled during a lapse in memories coming back to them:<p>

"You used Celestia's horn, enhanced by the Quintessenite, to harvest a remnant of the Elements of Harmony enhanced magic. It worked, quite well too."

Starswirl began drawing a rough diagram of Unicorns, changelings, and other magic using races, with some arrows pointing to them from swirling mass above them/

"The basics of magic and energy is simple. Anything can be done with enough energy and focus, but magic is a biological process. It siphons the relatively infinite background energy out in the Universe, unseen yet everywhere. Science knows it by a group of theories yet to be fully connected. Quantum entanglement of energy fields, and dark energy, dark meaning unseen, not evil. In short, magic users can siphon as much energy as they can manage, taking from the near infinite energy of the universe."

"When I created the Elements of Harmony, I had to sacrifice my body, convert it to energy in order to give substance to the final stage of the Tree of Harmony. My mind and soul joined the cosmic void, I managed to do that, but I lost all sense of time, space and consciousness, being everywhere and every-when all at once. When you began harvesting the magic, and not in the way the Element magic was designed to be at all, pure, not fueled by emotion or biology, but by technology. It disrupted my slumbering mind and soul, bringing them there."

"It also brought others, as when you die, your mind and soul join that great cosmic energy field." Starswirl finished.

Faral remembered: "The voices? Coming from the horn after a bit?"

"Yes, the dead, and even some who died in the future yet to be born. As I said, you are everywhere and every-when. How I came to be there more, was that my body was assimilated completely, so I retained my mind and soul more. As I drew nearer the energy being sent off, I gained a sense of time and space, and sensed the more recently dead making contact."

"And that's when Tul'rok began to get too close." Varkan surmised.

* * *

><p><em>The humming was punctuated by whispers, most if not all intelligible to Varkan, Faral and Tul'rok. Varkan and Faral were stood off to the side of the field, while Tul'rok watched the glowing horn.<em>

_A faint, translucent half sphere surrounded the horn now, which Varkan decided was the boundary. No crossing for safety._

_As they sat off to the side, having got out recorders and small equipment, Varkan planned with Faral. They were waiting further, as they saw the energy was stable, and vast. All they had to do was prepare Sa'ral's sample, which was a vial of her blood. Kept at cold temperatures, it was viable even nearly a month after her death._

_Tul'rok sat hunched down, staring somewhat in awe at the glowing spectacle._

_**..Tul'rok..**_

_Tul'rok's head shot up at the familiar voice. He must be hearing things._

_**..Tul'rok! Help me!..**_

_Now he wasn't dreaming. He heard the voice, and knew it was none other than Sa'ral. He made to call for Varkan, but something stopped him. He knew he wouldn't believe him, he didn't care._

_**..Tul'rok, help me!..**_

_"Sa'ral!" Tul'rok whispered to himself. He searched about, and he heard the vice emanate from the glowing horn and field:_

_**..I'm not alone, but no one is here! Where are you Tul'rok? Please!..**_

_Tul'rok didn't realise he was walking towards the boundary field, and was oblivious when his body passed through the translucent bubble._

_Off to the side, Faral shot into motion just before Varkan followed, screaming for Tul'rok to get back._

_He was deaf to them, hearing Sa'ral more clearly than ever._

_**..Tul'rok! Is that you?..**_

_"Yes, its me Sa'ral. I'm here, where are you? I'm here to get you out!" Tul'rok stood before the horn, beginning to see shapes in the translucent mist._

_Outside, Faral was shocked as if tasered, as the field repulsed her violently. Varkan struck the half sphere, but also screamed as it seemed to electrocute him._

_The humming increased, and the brightness began to grow. The field expanded, and a white aura began to rise, 6 different colours spiralling with it. Dark Pink, Purple, Red, Blue, Green and Yellow, surrounding a whitish-blue geyser of light._

_Retreating, Faral saw Varkan pounding painfully on the field as it expanded, shocking himself each time he hit it._

_"Tul'rok! TUL'ROK!"_

_"Its too late! We have to go!?" Faral screeched into his ear. Varkan struggled, pleading aggressively for her to let him go. It was one of a few times she disobeyed his command._

_Inside, Tul'rok saw a white mist surrounding him, and felt a familiar, albeit cold touch on his face. He saw the rough shape of Sa'ral appear, a deep sadness as she said:_

_**..Tul'rok, I loved you. And Varkan treasured both of us, as did Faral...**_

_Tul'rok broke down, his screams lost over the humming: "I killed you, I loved you too much to stop you. He was right, I KILLED YOU! I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU!"_

_Tul'rok grabbed the glowing horn, hoping to get a stronger connection with Sa'ral. The moment his claws touched it, the humming suddenly grew in volume._

_At that moment, Tul'rok saw stars, galaxies, the Universe, time, trillions of past, present and future lives ignoring the rules of time as they mingled after joining the cosmic infinite._

_In front of him, Sa'ral was there, fully fleshed. But her brief, tearful smile turned to horror at what was happening to Tul'rok._

_He was fading, and beside him, a greyish form was slowly forming like a mist solidifying._

_**..No. Not this way. Fight it, don't let it take you! We can't be together if you let it take you!..**_

_Tul'rok screeched, despite his determination to see her again, and try and bring her back, he lost the fight against infinite, and the being he was taking the place of._

_In the real world, Tul'rok's form was silohuetted in the near completely white half sphere, but it was being slowly dissolved, ripped apart at a molecular level by the energy field. He held onto the horn, unable to let go, as his essence was slightly dispersed into the Quintessenite rocks below, but mostly across the cosmic infinite at the same time._

_Varkan fell to his knees as he saw Tul'rok being dissolved, and Faral stumbled back in shock._

_"TUL'ROK!" Varkan's scream was lost as the humming boomed shortly afterwards. From the white field, a grey glowing form was ejected off to the right, settling in a smoking heap as the energy field began to contract._

_Tul'rok was gone, and the white field shrunk, and exploded briefly to send a slight shockwave out, rocking the clearing of rocks slightly._

_The world fell dark again, the old horn of Celestia having stopped glowing._

_Varkan didn't say anything as he stared at it, unable to think._

_Quietly, Faral wondered over to the grey heap._

_She prodded it, and it groaned slightly. Pulling it over, she saw, to her shock, it was a very old, grey and brown, bearded Unicorn male._

_He stared blearily at her, and wondered groggily: "I'm, free? How? I-"_

_He slowly shuffled on the ground seeing the setup with Celestia's horn, the Quintessenite rocks around the clearing, and the overall sense to his own knack for it that high magic had been at work here._

_It dawned on him:_

_"Who, who did it take?" Starswirl asked._

_Faral didn't know where to start, but Starswirl saw the Wyvern now, lying on his knees, looking at him. His eyes were slowly shifting, where blankness gave way to building rage._

_He slowly shuffled up, beginning to walk over, a knife being pulled from his pocket of his uniform._

_"Faral. Retrieve the equipment and horn, be careful of any heat or energy left."_

_As she left to cautiously begin recovering the equipment, Varkan stood over Starswirl the bearded, his grip ironlike around the knife. Starswirl stared up, still weak from his 'ejection'._

_"You were spat out of that mess, just as I lost Tul'rok. By my reckoning, you were in there, and maybe even did that."_

_"No, I-"_

_"Shut, up. You're in no shape to take risks. You will answer my questions, or I will begin making you wish you were still wherever you came from."_

_Starswirl didn't know where to start, but he knew from the Wyvern's tone that he was facing a quick death so soon after returning to the real world if he didn't cooperate._

* * *

><p><strong>Janurary 13th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Evening**

**New Daeland, Kala'ul island, [40 miles north of New Dae'land's north end]**

**Starswirl the Bearded's cottage.**

The memories finished playing, and from there it had been straight-forward.

After getting acquainted in a more civilised manner, Starswirl explained what happened to Tul'rok. He'd given up his essence to finish the Elements and Tree of Harmony, hence why he came back. He'd been drawn to this place when the energy built up.

When Tul'rok was being assimilated, a pathway opened. It was Tul'rok's attempts to pull Sa'ral out, that had inadvertently ejected Starswirl the bearded.

Sa'ral was impossible to recover, being only mind and soul, but Starswirl had been, given his body was integrated into the energy with his own mind and soul. In a sense, Tul'rok's desire to get Sa'ral back, when he heard her calls when the walls between the infinite and the mortal world became blurred, was the key thing here. He tried to draw her back, but had seized the only physical being in the infinite associated with the magic being used to connect to the infinite.

Unfortunately, Tul'rok, like Starswirl, couldn't fight being assimilated into the infinite.

* * *

><p>Starswirl pointed to the shard of Quintessenite used at the Tree of Harmony now:<p>

"When Tul'rok was fighting to free himself, after I'd been ejected, his efforts did have some effect. I never fought it when I went, but he did. As such, some of the essence of the cosmic infinite, and any affected by the magic of the elements at any stage, him included, was contained in the Quintessenite at the site."

"So, that Entity? Is it-" Varkan began, but he was cut off from his hopeful question by Starswirl.

"No. By my time in there, I doubt any semblance of his mind or soul would be intact. But, this Entity, seems to be a manifestation of a sentient mind, a sort of mixed bag of all the ones the Elements of Harmony have ever interacted with. Users of them, or targets." Starswirl said the last one with some trepidation.

He began making a list: "It will have a unified mind, but will have been influenced by all its energy has effected. The enemies it was harnessed against, the ones who harnessed it, and I, its creator even. All of them, its own mind will be a amalgamation of all of them, such a mix that it becomes its own mind."

Starswirl made a list. He'd read up on how the Elements were used in the over thousand years since they were lost. He'd made them as a tool, for Discord's war against the Alicorns had begun, and Starswirl wished to leave tools that could maintain harmony in times of peril, provided one was worthy to use them.

Faral saw the list, growing more and more shocked as the names came out: "Starswirl Discord, Nightmare Moon, Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle and company, Sa'ral, Tul'rok...Varkan."

Varkan looked up, asking: "Why me on the list? All the others successfully used or were defeated by the Elements. They didn't get through to me, barely."

"As long as they've interacted with you, they'll be there. Any use of them, be it failed, general enhanced magic, or special as was with Luna and Discord. Even just using them imprints a memory of the individual." Starswirl explained.

"You are dealing with an intelligence, that has the collective knowledge of these individuals, and can draw on their strengths in various ways. And by being pure energy at heart, even though it requires a container of say, surrounding rocks to protect itself, its capabilities are limited only by its already potentially broad imagination." Starswirl said.

"So basically, you don't know what it may do? So why did it set off the earthquake?" Faral said.

Starswirl sighed, and dismissed the smoke: "I wish I could be more help, but I've done all I can. I've told you everything I know about this, or what I can deduce. What you will have to do is wait and see."

"I know one thing. It contacted someone. How else was a plan put in place to take a sample to the Tree of Harmony, and set about it forming a body to interact with the mortal realm in?" Varkan deduced.

Realizing the implications, Faral wondered: "So somebody helping it definitely has set intentions."

But just what does intentions were was lost on them. And furthermore, they didn't know if the Entity was the controller, a partner, or even being used.

They just didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>An informative chapter, and it establishes just what the Entity is, how it came about, what influenced how it is, and also what it could dobehave like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>A reminder though, Garnet is the main antagonist of this Volume still. The Entity is a long term planned story, one I've had in mind from the start.<strong>

**Imagine having to fight power itself, instead of individuals with power. Individuals can be beaten, destroyed or reasoned with. Power can't, or at least, one with a mind different from any mortal can't easily be swayed, as how can you comprehend it?**


	5. CH 5: Beyond Friendship, Dirty Deals

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 5: Beyond Friendship, Dirty Deals.**

* * *

><p><strong>Janurary 17th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Mid Morning.**

**Ponyville, Friendship Palace.**

"It wasn't a problem your highness. Princess Cadance says she understands perfectly."

Flash Sentry had already unpacked in his guest room, and was stood before Twilight on her small throne.

_Of course she would. Princess of Love._

Twilight kept her thoughts to herself, as she reminded Flash: "She told you this is so I can keep any 'pursuers' off me at the charity Gala right? You'll be on guard duty like back a few months ago at all other times."

"Oh of course Princess." Flash bowed low to her, but Twilight did her best to stifle the blush that crept to her face as he did so.

"By the way, how has the Crystal Empire been?" Twilight happily asked.

"Fine, the winters are cold there though. But, about a few weeks ago there was a mishap with one of those Hephaestus people, the clone of Sombra. Lucius, I think."

"What happened?" Twilight asked, slightly worried.

"Oh, it was an issue of the throne. The royal historians wanted Lucius there to check, seeing as by blood, he is Sombra, and therefore the rightful ruler by divine right. They had to sort out the issue of his birth, and getting his signature. he was just as surprised as everyone was." Flash recalled.

"And did it go alright?"

"Some trouble started, but not for the reasons we thought. Lets just say the Crystal Empire, literally, the Empire doesn't like him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 19th, 1005 ANM<strong>_

_**Crystal Empire border.**_

_**Mid Morning.**_

_"Sir, please follow me!" The Crystal Pony guard was literally dragging Lucius towards the city entrance. Lucius protested, as this guard hadn't witnessed the problems he had with the city._

_"I thought the trea__ty was to take place outside the city!"_

_"Why on earth would they do that?" The guard asked. The other guards kept their horns on them, as Lucius continued to pull away:_

_"Becau-AGH!"_

_Lucius and the guard pulling him were flung backwards, as what may as well have been a 5,000 volt shock to them. A bluish barrier flashed where Lucius had just touched it, unseen until now._

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later, after some berating about not being told about this problem with Lucius and the Crystal Heart's shield, the signing of the full Empire lineage handover was done.<em>

_Lucius had glared at Shining Armour as he signed. Apparently, after hearing of this clone's supposed claim to the throne, he'd 'forgotten' about the barrier problems._

_Once signed, Cadance had said no harm had been done, and everyone was happy._

_If Lucius had been anything at all more like Sombra, he'd have tried to shish kebab Shining Armour right there with some crystals he carried, outside the city border, in front of the guards and historians._

_He'd left shortly after, using magic to fly there and back from the nearest airport._

* * *

><p><strong>Janurary 17th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Evening.**

**Ponyville, Friendship Palace.**

Patrolling through the corridors, Flash had taken up duties guarding whatever level of the castle, even though there were only 4 floors, that Princess Twilight was on.

Passing by her office again, he paused when he saw the door was ajar, but the noises heard inside as she did her usual reading up on different current affairs or history had fallen silent.

"Your highness?"

Peering inside, he saw the Princess asleep, face first on the desk, a pile of books and papers around her.

Walking up, he smiled slightly when he heard soft snoring:

"She did look tired when I got here today."

Walking beside her, he gently tapped her purple furred shoulder:

"Princess. Princess Twilight, wake up."

Muttering drowsily, which struck Flash as adorable, she looked at him through red rimmed eyes:

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep. When did you last get a good rest?"

Twilight thought to herself, and said: "About 2 days ago, I've had a lot of work I wanted to get done recently."

Knowing the best solution, Flash said with some softness: "Your Highness, its the evening, you're in no condition to be doing more work. And frankly, my job is to protect you, even if from your want to keep working."

Groaning, Twilight smiled she slowly stood up: "I guess you're right Flash. It was just after dinner last I checked the clock."

Flash looked at the clock: "Uh, that was 2 hours ago."

"..I really need some sleep." Twilight said, too tired to be embarrassed.

As she walked out of the office, Flash followed her:

"Forgive me, but is this normal?"

"Usually about once every 2 weeks or so I get a big pileup. One of these stints gets me on top of it when it happens." Twilight said slowly, yawning as she finished.

Flash walked ahead of the Princess now, checking every now and then as he went ahead to make sure she got back to bed.

Rounding the last corner, after a flight of stairs, Flash turned around, having heard Twilight's hoofsteps stop suddenly.

Quickly running around, he saw Twilight standing still, head lowered, eyes shut, snoring lightly.

Walking up, Flash waved a hoof in front of her face.

"Man, she is out of it."

Twilight had done what primitive ponies had done with a risk of predators, and what natural capability allowed Guard ponies to stay rigid for long periods quite frankly.

Like all equines could do, she had locked her legs and fallen asleep standing up.

Not sure whether to feel sympathy or acknowledge how cute she looked like this, Flash paced briefly, wondering what to do next.

* * *

><p>With a last huff, Flash gently laid Twilight off his back and onto her large bed.<p>

Hearing some noise, he saw a door open, and the larger Spike peer out blearily: "Twilight?"

"She fell asleep at work." Flash explained. Twilight gave a louder snore as Flash quietly pulled the covers over her form, making sure her wings were beneath the covers.

"Again?" Spike commented, smiling in some amusement.

"And she fell asleep as I walked her back. Standing up." Flash said.

Now Spike stifled a laugh: "Last time that happened was before a big exam as Celestia's student in Canterlot."

"What normally happens then?"

"Well she normally just sleeps it off in the office. I guess you interrupted her, so she just fell back asleep on the way." Spike guessed.

Spike retreated back into his bedroom, while Flash stole a last look at Twilight as she slept. At least she'd be more comfortable in her bed, and not at a desk.

Even when she drooled slightly he found her beautiful.

But he was a guard, and was only escorting her to the gala by duty. But he could swear he saw her blush at times when she spoke to him or vice versa.

It was by his guard training that he could hide his own feelings for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

Twilight awoke, feeling much less groggy. She's last remembered the hallway, and then nothing.

Sitting up, she saw that, thankfully, it was a weekend, so a less busy day for her. It was 7:30 in the morning, and she'd slept for nearly 10 hours. Thankfully, these big work blasts allowed her time to have a lie in to catch up afterwards.

Shuffling up, she saw a note on her bedside table, in Flash's writing.

She marvelled at how Earth ponies and pegasi wrote, as they used all sorts of methods to write without unicorn magic to hold a quill, pencil or pen.

Mouths, or a sort of wrist contraption to hold the writing utensil, whichever suited their skills best. Usually, the wrist contraption was build into the writing utensil, like a sort of small bracelet attachment.

She's seen Flash was a user of such a tool, and she thought it offered a more precise method of non-magic writing.

He'd left a note for her:

_**Princess Twilight,**_

_**To help you sleep off better, I placed you in bed. You fell asleep standing up before you reached your room.**_

_**Maybe you should consider asking for help from anyone who could, in any way. I could, Spike probably could. Its not good for you to keep straining yourself like this, and it would be a shame if someone as beautiful as you got bogged down with early stress marks.**_

_**Your loyal, if temporary guard,**_

_**Flash Sentry.**_

Twilight didn't know if the hot blush she felt was from embarrassment at falling asleep in general, or that Flash had put her to bed. Awkward, but very thoughtful and kind on his part.

And he'd called her beautiful, something she'd never thought of herself as. Not out of pessimism, but looks never crossed her mind.

It offered her hope of maybe having a ledge worth leaping the void beyond friendship to, where he'd be waiting there to catch her.

* * *

><p><strong>January 18th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early Morning**

**5 miles east of Singapaw, Caran mountains.**

**Hephaestus Research Company, Headquarters.**

They'd returned from the recluse of Starswirl the Bearded, and now things could return to business as usual. He was better suited to studying the entity more.

For this reason, Varkan had parted with Celestia's horn, leaving it with Starswirl, in case he needed it for future experiments to deduce more about the Entity.

Despite Starswirl's help, he'd still authorise tracking of unusual volcanic or earthquake activity worldwide.

They'd just come from Varkan's office, as they had placed the map parchment in a spare container in the vault. He'd given up the horn, but he still needed the parchment to know when Star swirl would be ready during any day when they had to meet.

Walking back into the main office, Faral stopped briefly as Varkan caught up. She looked in, noting the absence of a certain Orang-utan.

"Its always weird when Maurik's not working here, isn't it?"

"It sure is. I hired him because he's a hard worker, and a skilled CEO. But sometimes I have to remind him to take a break every now and then." Varkan said.

Faral looked around, scoffing lightly: "You of all people, saying someone should take a break? You work nearly as frequently towards your goals as he does."

"Exactly. Nearly, but he still outdoes me. I don't have to be told to take a break." Varkan muttered. He walked past, as some documents kept in Maurik's office were needed while he was away.

He wasn't present, so Varkan would do his part to keep up the company.

Rummaging through the filing cabinets, Varkan didn't see Faral checking the messages on her company account. She logged by the desktop Maurik had, and found a few message updates sent to her, Varkan and others they would need to know.

"Oh, he met with Shreya on the flight there. She's attending the Equestria charity gala also. Huh, it says in the next that they'll be staying in the same hotel."

Faral turned, and saw Varkan had frozen, staring forwards blankly.

"Varkan? You alright?"

Shaking his head, he muttered: "Sorry, just, a disturbing memory concerning them."

Faral was intrigued, and asked: "What was it?"

"Well, we'd met Shreya for the third time, and it was a business trip to secure some contracts 11 years ago. I'd brought Maurik to help me negotiate, and after she stubbornly debated our agreement and the price she'd be getting paid to manufacture some new technology pieces, he decided to talk to her about the deal. Within 2 days, she agreed to all out terms of the manufacturing rates."

"Wow, a good negotiator then." Faral said.

"Yes, well, the night before we were shipping out, I went to Maurik's room in our hotel to discuss something I wanted to organize when we got back. I found out what one of the terms of the agreement was."

Faral's eyes shot open, and she tried to say something. Nearly incomprehensibly, she blurted out: "They didn't!"

"Yes, and I accidentally walked in on it."

"You think its still going on?" Faral asked.

"Whenever we negotiate big new business deals with Shreya, she insists Maurik come in person. And he hasn't turned it down ever." Varkan said. It was clear what the answer was.

"So, was it bad?" Faral asked, carefully.

"Maurik, and Orang-utan, and Shreya, a Peahen. Together, doing it. Picture, it." Varkan said, his deadpan concealing his amusement as Faral's face turned to mild horror at the mental image.

* * *

><p><strong>January 18th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Evening, local time.**

**New Gryphon Republic, Kaslan city.**

**Talhin Hotel.**

Maurik shuffled off his desk, hearing the sharp knocks on the door. He'd ploughed through much of the work he'd allocated himself, just what he'd wanted to get done on his laptop before he got back from the trip. Finance reports, and any proposals to present to potential funders at the Charity Gala. It never hurt to pick up contacts among the wealthy.

His orange furred frame standing in the doorway, Maurik opened the door.

White plumage and an all too familiar look in her eyes met Maurik's gaze.

"Are you busy big man?"

He should have expected Shreya to be there, but his mind didn't ever wander far from his work.

"I keep telling you, give me a bit of warning. Would it kill you to inform me at least a few minutes in advance?"

Maurik back-pedalled as Shreya walked in, a wingtip jabbing into his chest as she spoke in a low tone: "You're sharp enough to excel in business Maurik. I thought you'd know by now, that when we're in the same city, this will happen."

"But, that part of the deal ended with that one stand, and the one a few months after." Maurik challenged.

"And yet why have you accepted all the 'invitations' to seal deals I've put forwards in future?" Shreya looked over him as she spoke, subtly shuffling over to the hotel bed to sit on it before him.

Maurik paused for a moment, thinking what he should say in response.

* * *

><p><strong>January 19th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early morning**

**New Gryphon Republic, Kaslan city.**

**Talhin Hotel, reception desk.**

"Thank you sir, and how was your stay?"

"It was fine, service was good. But, the guests in the room above were a bit, erm, noisy, in the night." The businessman Gryphon said.

The Bellhop who'd come to collect his bags shared a knowing look with the reception Gryphon female, who asked: "Okay, well we'll have a word with them later."

"I don't know, but how can 2 Gryphons sound like a bird some sort of roaring animal?" The businessman muttered to himself as he wandered off. The bellhop Gryphon teen followed.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

"Thank you for your stay sir, but we got a complain from the room below you about noises in the night. Care to explain?"

Maurik paused, before his eyes caught sight of Shreya already boarding a taxi. She had business with a local trading company before she left for Canterlot.

Looking at the reception Gryphon female, Maurik made sure she watched him.

"Alright, but let me give you your tip first."

He handed her a cheque with enough money for a full month's salary.

Maurik asked: "What was that about a noise complaint? I can explain."

"Oh, it must have been a different room." She tucked the cheque away.

Nodding, Maurik continued sighing out of the hotel.

He had a long train journey ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>When I said Dirty Deals, I wasn't talking about the antagonists. When Shreya sacrifices business deal terms, she makes sure she gets something else. And Maurik goes along, at first for the company, but now for more.<strong>

**Also, I figured it would be fun to poke at Twilight being a workaholic.**

**PS, horses can sleep standing up. If anything, more than they sleep lying down.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, reviewcritique as one would.**


	6. Ch 6: Diverging minds, Charity Gala pt 1

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 6: Diverging minds, Charity Gala pt 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Janurary 19th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Evening, local time.**

**Hundian Ocean, Mildaves Island formation.**

The Mildaves, the southern section of the island chain situated right on the equator.

A series of tiny islands, home to subsistence farming towns. They lived entirely off the sea, as the limited land meant little plants on land had room to grow.

A few Komodos, but mostly Indo-Burmese ancient settlers of Cattle, or some Tigers, the total Mildaves archipelago population numbering only a few hundred.

In their case, their presence out in the middle of an Ocean made their villages more prepared for the Tsunami. Their houses were built raised up but with deep foundations. As such, the rising water levels did remarkably little damage to the houses, and they'd only lost 3 people to the rising water levels.

Ironically, the Tsunami had been less deadly than some past tropical storms for them.

But even so, just a few hundred metres, unseen beneath the earth's crust, something was building.

Given how remote the Mildaves were, and how far from tectonic plate boundaries they were, little thought of any volcanic activity was considered.

Just how wrong they were nobody could calculate.

And on one boat now leaving the island chain, as a last favour from Garnet to the Entity for letting off that Earthquake and incidentally growing his assets by black markets, one of Garnet's hired associates had been given a task of scouting out the island chain.

No black market, no kidnapping, bribing, delivery or purchase, and no killing. Literally, and Garnet was still puzzled by this himself, he'd been told to report the exact figures of the population, and then leave.

When Garnet had told, via the crystal shard, the Entity of the population figures, he'd said it was good, and dropped the subject.

* * *

><p><strong>January 19th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Midnight, local time.**

**South Western Dingolia, Bushire mountains.**

**Garnet's headquarters cave**

_**"As I told you already. Out partnership has currently reached an impasse, as for the moment, I have no need of you, just as you have no need of me."**_

Garnet stared at the shard, as he had finished stating the population figures of the Mildave islands.

"But what if-"

_**"You're assets have grown considerably, and you managed to sustain a scalable amount before I called to you for help in gaining a form to utilize. You have no need of my services, and I insist that you do not seek me out unless it is crucial."**_

Garnet was quiet, but his alter ego crept into his mind and spoke:

_"But what about the Mildaves? Why there?"_

_**"You have your base of operations. It is time I have one of my own, so that I may begin interacting with the surface world more readily. I asked for population, so that I can be certain that evacuation won't take too long."**_

"But why? Won't it draw attention you don't want?"

_**"I will leave signs and warning as I begin to grow my base of operations. I have seen it in history, as successful, complete evacuations prior to Volcanic events gain less attention in the long run than ones with casualties. Death draws most unwanted attention, and it is something I intend to avoid."**_

It was clear now to Garnet. The Entity was somehow going to use his powers of hot spot creation to trigger volcanic activity beneath the Mildaves, though with enough warning to prompt a full evacuation.

"But its a big island chain. A growing volcano won't get a full evacuation." Garnet thought.

_**"It will, I will grow it big enough, but slowly enough, to allow them to evacuate. Then, I shall be able to advance my goals unimpeded."**_

_"About that. What are you're goals? Will they be a problem for my operations?"_

Garnet's alter ego, Tyree, had always been suspicious of the Entity's true intentions.

_**"My plans shall not interfere at all with yours. The unknown factor in all this, is whether your intentions will impede on mine in any way."**_

_**"So I warn you Garnet. You have been a useful medium to interact with the surface through, and I am grateful that you helped me orchestrate a plan to get me a form for use. But, if you interfere with my plans, no hiding place, no amount of force or cunning, shall save you."**_

_**"I used the tsunami to demonstrate my potential to both myself, and to you. It was not just a test of my power, but a warning to you for this stage. Unless the unforeseen arises, our partnership is unnecessary as of now."**_

"..You've been using me this whole time?" Garnet wondered.

_**"No, it was a mutually beneficial partnership. I used you, just as you used me. But now, with my plans ready to begin, and your asset base having grown considerably more than you could have managed alone, neither of us needs the other. I offer my gratitude, but know that from here on, intrusion on my plans won't be tolerated."**_

_**"You can keep the crystal shard, but only contact in extreme need."**_

The crystal shard faded, and Garnet stormed off to the computer monitors he had nearby in the cave, punching the tabletop hard enough to dent it.

_"Dammit!"_

Tyree's rage was an extension of Garnet's. He was alone from here on, but the Entity was right. He had the assets he needed to go to his next plans now, and in fact, his next stage was already in place.

They should be recovering the planted evidence from the sea bed within a few days. All he had to do was wait, then his plans of brining down the Hephaestus group, and exacting more personal sabotage and revenge, would begin.

* * *

><p><strong>January 20th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot, Royal Palace.**

**Early Evening.**

Already, most of the projected hundreds of guests had turned up, and the gala was well underway. For now, before the scheduled events took place, the music played, drinks were served, food tables remained open, and among the mingling guests, the donation booths stayed open.

The idea was that the booth would remain open all night, taking in donations from anyone who came forwards. The different charities present all went towards helping the Southern continent and Oceania areas recover from the tsunami damage, the ones that had taken so much that they couldn't recover on their own.

There had been some unusual views of how the Oceanic Alliance, at the insistence of the Hephaestus group, had every charity in its locales and for the Southern continents carefully checked for corruption or greed.

Inevitably, some charities had been rejected because of certain traits in how much of the money actually got through.

The official announcement had been that charities were open to corruption like any business, and that non-profit organizations should be subject to as strict laws against embezzlement as corporations.

In exchange, the charities had less middle men to go through. The money would for the most part, go straight from the donors to the needy. No government intervention, as it had been prematurely agreed on to let funds in to recover.

* * *

><p>"Ah miss Rarity, how pleasant to meet you again. I've been hearing many wonderful things about your business these last few years."<p>

Fancypants magically handed Rarity a glass of wine to drink, while he smiled in genuine pleasure to meet her again. Fleur-de-lis stood beside him, dressed in a fine, red evening dress herself. Rarity wore a magenta coloured dress, similar to the one she wore to her first ever Canterlot gala, but with some different trimmings.

Around them, the elite of Equestria, and a few foreign guests, mingled as the music continued from the band.

"Oh yes, ever since Princess Twilight ascended, my reputation and that of my other friends increased. And that came with recognition, or endorsement, of what we had to offer. It seems like every 2 weeks I have at least 1 request for an expensive dress."

"Hmm, perhaps I should look into your services in future." Fancypants considered.

"I've seen some of your work on other mares and stallions, quite impressive in many cases. Not too overdone, but still with enough thought to show a talent for it." Fleur said. She had moved more from modelling alone to a partial buying role of lines of dresses, so she had a good eye for talent.

Rarity blushed, and wondered: "So, would you recommend any of the charities that are here tonight?"

"Well, the one most people are donating to are ones for the Oceanic Alliance. They took the hardest hits from the disaster. Although, the southern landmass countries have less strong economies to help recover, so they could use some support, as I've done." Fancypants said.

"Yes, I suppose the more advanced Alliance may need less of a booster, but they also took more damage. Tricky." Rarity thought.

Fancypants looked around, seeing a taller figure speaking with Princess Twilight and her escorting guard a distance off in the ballroom.

"Ah, is that the dragon I've heard so much about concerning your work?"

"Yes, he had a bit of a growth spurt last spring. He's been a big reason as to why I haven't needed to hire anyone new, yet." Rarity commented. She was wary of anyone's impressions of Spike's new form, but Fancypants seemed intrigued, not threatened.

"I heard of how he has ties to the Oceanic Alliance. I guess that makes him a guest of honour." Fancypants's statement was followed by a brief smile, from him, Rarity and Fleur.

"Well, he is my escort for tonight. We're not involved, but we're close work partners." Rarity said.

"Ah, a good double bond to have. Oh, er, excuse me, Jet Set and Upper Crust over there are beckoning."

"Fancy, dear, I might introduce Rarity to some interesting guests we met. I think she might be very interested to meet them."

"Excellent idea Fleur, I can handle Jet and Upper myself." Fancypants nodded to Rarity briefly, before he walked over to the two socialites calling him over.

Fleur hung back briefly, saying to Rarity: "Come, they're from the Oceanic Alliance. Well, one is, but the other has strong ties to it."

* * *

><p>"And you must tell us how you two came to know each other enough to come here as partners."<p>

Maurik coughed slightly as he put down the champagne glass, with Shreya stood next to him, expecting him to talk. It took effort to hide the coy smile she had.

Maurik was dressed in a form fitting suit, large enough to support his bulk, which was basically deceptively fat for his kind, but it hid a lot of muscle beneath it.

Shreya meanwhile wore a blue robe, draping to the floor in two folds that flowed with her long, spindly legs, and covered her short tail feathers.

"Oh, well I was travelling to the Indo-Burmese territory to secure a manufacturing contract, along with the owner of the Hephaestus Research Company."

"Yes, I recall its been revealed he's been falsifying his name, and that he's actually a Wyvern." One of them, a rich cotton company Unicorn stallion, commented.

"Yes, well he had to for his own safety. Wyverns are a very limited species, only 2 including him. Anyway, Shreya here was known to be stubborn with contracts, wanting maximum gain from it as any shrewd businessperson would. And well, lets say I have better persuasion skills than Varkan does." Maurik finished. He didn't wish to divulge details of the deal.

Well, it had been a deal at first, but now it was more than that.

"Interesting. And you, miss Shreya. How have-oh!" The same stallion was interrupted as Fleur-de-lis came over, with Rarity in tow.

"Good evening. I just wanted to bring miss Rarity here over to meet these 2. Rarity, this is Maurik, CEO of the Hephaestus Research Company, not the owner though. And Shreya, CEO and owner of the Jai-kel corporation."

Maurik offered a small smile, while Shreya eyed the new mare with her usual scepticism.

"I recall hearing about you from Princess Twilight, when she and Discord ventured over after the Canterlot raid." Rarity wondered.

All eyes turned to Maurik, as he said calmly: "That is water under the bridge, nobody was hurt in the attack, but I personally was against such direct action to prove a point. But yes, I met with her, only briefly though, before Varkan gave her a private tour of the company HQ."

Shreya stifled a laugh, as Maurik had managed to diffuse some tension that arose as the Canterlot raid nearly a year ago was brought up.

Already, Rarity could see that unlike Varkan, Maurik had a more positive approach to life.

* * *

><p>"Applejack, how's your food going down?" Pinkie Pie came over, while Applejack looked over the buffet tables.<p>

"I guess since its on the proper tables, and not on a single stand, its going better than otherwise. Best ah can tell the Apple fritters and cooked apple sticks are goin' down well."

"Yeah, and the Cider you brought really helped the whole thing." Pinkie said.

"Ah just hope Rainbow doesn't overdo it on the cider front. The way she puts that stuff away makes me worried some guests won't have a chance to get any." Applejack laughed a bit, though she had a fair point.

So far, the only thing Rainbow Dash had been drinking tonight had been the Apple Acres cider, shipped in the stored barrels kept in the barn long term. Even if it wasn't the strongest of drinks, it was still alcohol.

Even so, the evening was young still, and there were some scheduled presentations and acts this evening to help stimulate donations.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured the charity gala would be best split over 2 chapters.<strong>

**By the way, cider has a high sugar content. Likely, over consumption would stimulate an energy boost, and then depending on how much you had over a lot, a tired slump or drunk slump.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>And if you want an idea of the Entity's idea, look at the 1990s Montserrat eruption and evacuation. Except it wants a full evac, not a 23 evac.**

**The Mildaves are based off the Maldives, and one of the islands is mostly submerged. Think of it as a giant volcano with the tips of the centre crater poking above the water, and you get the idea of how the Entity will erupt it.**

**For other reference, look up Hot Spot volcanoes, as the Entity can cause hot spots to form quickly.**

**But at this point, here the two antagonists part ways in their intentions, though one isn't antagonistic, just wants to make a home base and nothing more.**

**Garnet on the other hand, has other plans.**


	7. Ch 7: Charity Gala pt 2, Appeals for aid

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 7: Charity Gala pt 2, Appeals for aid.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 20th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot, Royal Palace.**

**Evening.**

The ballrroom darkened, as the projection of films submitted to help charity donations rise began on the raised screen. First was a collection of clips of cobbled together footage, and their location, of the Tsunami's beginning, it hitting, and the aftermath.

* * *

><p><em>In an Elephanzania port town, a resident had scrambled to catch footage of the incoming tsunami, as unlike in the East, it had no tide retreat, just the surge.<em>

_"Get inside, up the stairs!"_

_The large buildings, meant for Elephants, and therefore having only 1 floor, were dispatched easily by the tsunami, with the exception of a few reinforced buildings. The filming Elephant male stood atop it, as the water carried trees, a few screaming Elephant residents and other debris through the streets._

* * *

><p><em>In the north of Hundonesia, at a small village with a lighthouse nearby, the footage showed a recording from the cliffs. Screaming onlookers saw some villagers had been caught in the retreated seabed area, looking for easy fish.<em>

_With horrified screams, the sea rushed in to swamp the specks that were victims, and it continued further inland, crashing against the rocky shore, and through the small fishing village._

* * *

><p><em>"Look at that!"<em>

_The camera footage, this time further south in the Hundonesian territory, came right on the beachfront. The tide had retreated, and in front, approaching quickly, a wall of water about 30 feet tall rushed forwards, already crashing down._

_Fleeing Cattle and Komodo came into view as the Cattle female with the camera began to run. Behind her, a brief look back with her camera showed it smashing over the beach where she'd just been standing._

_She reached a nearby restaurant, and rushed up a raised balcony area just as the water caught up. Her camera caught it rushing past, a terrific roaring in the footage drowning out the panicking citizens._

* * *

><p>Mutterings among the guests showed that the footage helped to put things in perspective.<p>

Certainly, there was a swell of people leaving donations or pledges at the booths after the recordings.

"Awful. I can't believe the scale of it."

Luna looked at the screen still, as Twilight came beside her and noted: "Well, it looks like it sunk in the message."

"Yes, I think this will be better. Normally they try and outdo each other, and what starts as a generous donation will become a competition." Luna said.

"Hmm, so they get prestige at their generosity, and the charities benefit." Twilight saw how cunning showing the recorded footage was. It helped drive the point home for those who had the resources to help.

* * *

><p>One of the demonstration projection reels was of a challenge to be done to raise funds. Like many daredevils or stunt-people, they did them to raise funds under the promise of things they themselves wouldn't do just for fun. Or would, if they were that insane or daring, though they went hand in hand in those cases.<p>

However, the one single stunt video to prompt charity donations that was included among usual charity videos was unique for, if anything, the sheer insanity of the one who thought it up.

* * *

><p><em>Ja'riney Darwin, a known Dingolian stuntman, was heading the campaign for the Komatra Restoration fund. What he'd proposed was radical enough that this was the first showing of the footage of the stunt, before anywhere else.<em>

_It had been filmed a mere 2 days ago, but it had been done very well._

_"So as you can see we are at, 15,000 feet, in the back of this C-133 aircraft. My cable is ready and hooked up, and, as far as I've been assured by my assistants, the primary and backup parachutes have been checked the night before!"_

_The rumbling of the aircraft caused Ja'riney to shout, while a dingo crew member behind him gave a thumbs up for the cable check. His usual, though this time sitting out partner, Irwin Kelsey, shouted over the rumbling of the engines._

_"Remind me, and frankly the audience again, why you're doing this?"_

_"One, this is of course for charity! And two, it was on a list of things I would only ever do if it was for charity!"_

_"Why no other reasons?"_

_"Because unlike other jumps I've done, this one hasn't had me tied by a bungee cord behind a massive aircraft for the first bit! I'm dangling my arse off the ragged edge to raise money!"_

_"Right, good on you. We'll be sure to send a recovery team for the body!"_

_Ja'riney turned to the opening cargo ramp at the plane's rear, as his shorter, and frankly more sensible colleague watched with amusement._

_A few seconds later, he turned back to the cameraman suddenly._

_"Um, actually lads I'm starting to have some second-"_

_**"20 SECONDS TO JUMP!**_

_Ja'riney turned back to the open ramp, the bungee cord tied to his thighs in place, secured inside the aircraft on a winch._

_**"3, 2, 1, Jump! Jump!"**_

* * *

><p><em>From an aircraft filming alongside the C-133, the male dingo seemed to fall from the ramp, a long line trailing behind him as he descended further and further.<em>

_Finally, a good 5 seconds and over 100 metres of cable later, the cord snapped taught, and began to stretch as Ja'riney slowed in descent._

_As he bobbed up and down chaotically in the wind, Ja'riney's voice sounded over the radio:_

_"RIGHT! This is for the Tsunami victims, and a plea to those with the money to help! I am putting on this display for you! So donate generously, even if some half wit packed my parachute wrong!_

_Pressing the first button on his harness, as he dangled 100 metres below and behind the C-133 aircraft, he suddenly fell away, freefalling the remaining 14,600 feet._

_Turning mid fall, he unveiled the surprise within his suit, having kept his body so that it would hide what exactly he was wearing._

_Pushing a small button on his chest, small spring loaded flaps sprung from his arms and legs, and as he spread his arms, his wing-suit quickly stabilized his flight._

_Now flying straight and true, he angled forwards, darting to the ground faster than if he were falling._

_"12,000 feet! ...11,000!"_

_The helmet camera he had showed his descent, and his target. A stretch of beach, where some reconstruction efforts were already taking place in the desolated town. His target, a small town square, and in it, a relief effort centre._

_He had a form in his pocket, and it warranted all funds donated to his bungee wing stunt to be sent directly to this relief centre._

* * *

><p><em>Towns people of mostly Komodo, and some Cattle origin, swarmed the beach, cheering on the speck in the distance, as the aircraft a few miles up turned away to head back to their airport.<em>

_Another zoomed in shot from a watcher aircraft, as Ja'riney reached 2500 feet. He pulled his cord, and with a gut wrenching motion his parachute billowed behind him as he slowed._

_On his helmet camera, the rushing of the air was much less now, as he made numerous small corrections to make sure he was on target._

_Back on the ground, a few seconds later, the parachuting Dingo soared over the beach, being followed by a crowd of onlookers._

_Quite comfortably, even if he stumbled a bit, he detatched his parachute without bothering to pack it just yet, and ran straight over to the Komatra Restoration fund tent nearby._

_The ground based camera followed him inside, where he handed the document over to the female Komodo working there, panting with adrenaline slightly as he turned to the camera after the handover:_

_"WOO! Now, I did my part, you can do yours. Out here, and towns like it, is where you're money's going. Its already started, but so much more needs to be done. Besides, I've got a pair of hands, I'll lend them before I have to go."_

* * *

><p><em>The video ended with Ja'riney hunched over a hut's roof, hammering in some nails for the tiles as others worked to position them for him.<em>

_The text came over the video as the sound faded:_

_**You don't have to be a daredevil to help someone.**_

_**Help those that lost loved ones or their homes. Please donate to the Komatra Restoration fund, or affiliated funds for all Tsunami affected locales.**_

* * *

><p>Applause rose after the video projection, which had frankly one upped any amount of monetary donation. Ja'riney's stunt worked, as he entertained with his daring to raise funds.<p>

Rainbow Dash, inebriated by an amount of cider, had been hanging with the Wonderbolts as they watched the various charity funding acts or challenges.

"Bah, why didn't we think of that?" Soarin wondered.

"Because we're not as crazy as he is." Spitfire jabbed.

"Is it me, or are a lot of Dingolians crazy? That one Fluttershy went on a wildlife tour with seemed crazy, and that guy seemed really crazy. I wanna meet him." Rainbow Dash said, trailing in her sentences as she watched.

She leant on Soarin, and her onlooking friends didn't know whether her blush was from her mild intoxication, or from using her slight crush and idol Soarin as a crutch. Probably both.

Soarin didn't seem to mind, smiling as the blue pegasus used him to keep herself upright.

* * *

><p><strong>January 21st, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot, Royal Palace.**

**Past midnight**

Already some guests were leaving, and the collection pools at the booths were well funded already.

Maurik had donated his share, as had Shreya, but he'd heard from some of them that they guess about 9,000,000 bits had been raised from this night for the various charities.

However, there was one favour Maurik had been asked by Varkan to do, which was thought to have something to do with the Tsunami.

He stood before Celestia, having bowed low before talking. Her partner for the night, Discord, stood beside her, though he did look less bored than he himself was expecting.:

"How has the evening been for you your highness?"

"Wonderful, the idea to include the footage was a bold move." Celestia said happily. She herself had donated, out of her own private funds, 200,000 bits. She didn't count the royal approval on shipments as donations.

"Good, but, I have something here for you, direct from Varkan. A letter."

Discord turned to Maurik, eying the letter as the Orang-utan handed it over.

"What has he been up to lately?" The dragoneraqus still held some ill will towards the Wyvern, but he'd diminished it with Celestia's help and knowing Varkan could well have killed him, and not saved him.

"He's been secretive, but he's been knuckled down to get a new effort on his cloning programs ready. He's been working on tech to make it easier before attempting more Wyverns, to get a better survival rate. But, that's not what the letter is about, its about the Entity."

Celestia's gaze hardened, as she recalled the term applied to the strange energy being that arose from the now destroyed tree of harmony.

"It has a request in it, and some information I'd rather not say aloud. Have a good evening. And, if I may, I apologize on behalf of the Hephaestus Group for the attacks on Canterlot last year once again."

Maurik bowed again before walking off, joining Shreya waiting nearby patiently.

* * *

><p><strong>January 21st, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot, Royal Palace.**

**Next morning**

The gala had been cleared up already, but Celestia was sat in her office reading the document. She'd already sent a copy to Luna, Cadance, Discord and Luna, and would be contacting a limited group of experts to keep it quiet, but well studied.

**Celestia,**

**I'll keep it brief, as there are details enclosed inside with a map of the sites. The rapid growth of tectonic plate hot spots is unnaturally fast in these locations, which includes the Tree of Harmony on the day it was lost.**

**Tracking shows a definite movement that is not constant, as hot spots don't form and disappear within a few weeks. The last hot spot occurred within the vicinity of the tsunami earthquake's location.**

**Such a hot spot could very well set off the volatile boundary, and trigger such a quake. In short, the evidence points towards the Entity setting off hot spots being the cause of the Earthquake.**

**Accidental or on purpose is unknown, but I have experts my end researching by any means to track this thing. It would be wise, considering the power it can unleash by triggering tectonic activity, to organize research your end.**

**If any developments occur, I shall contact you more directly.**

**Varkan.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 24th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early Morning**

**Oceanic Alliance territory.**

**Hundian Ocean, 600 miles south-west of Singapaw.**

A salvage vessel had detected what seemed like a shipwreck along the sea bed, and had sent down the submersible to recover the objects within.

When cameras saw the wreck of the small ship, and what it contained, things quickly moved, as a government funded submarine was sent down to recover the wreck.

The water dripping from the submersible, the recovered debris was lowered onto the ship's deck. It was a large box shaped device, with wiring, circuitry, and a blown out section where something had fired from it into the sea bed.

**CAUTION: Concussive warheads live when red light shows.**

**Property of the Hephaestus Research Company, experimental munitions division.**

The imprint on the side of the device had been all that was needed to get phone calls going across the Oceanic Alliance governments.

The experimental concussion weapon, part of a supposedly discontinued program a decade ago, had been detonated very close to the recent earthquake's epicentre.

It hadn't been directly nearby, but it was powerful enough to perhaps have its shockwave set it off from 40 miles away.

* * *

><p><strong>The scheme begins.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would.**


	8. Ch 8: Refining Cloning, implicated

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 8: Refining cloning, implicated.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 28th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Midday**

**5 miles east of Singapaw, Caran mountains.**

**Hephaestus Research Company, Headquarters.**

**Genetics labs**

"So as you were aware, before politics dragged you away from the labs, the main problem with the cloning process was the defects that arose with the nucleus transfer from the normal cell to the egg cells."

Hi'mari, the lead geneticist at the Hephaestus Genetics lab, and the caretaker of the 3 clones, toured Varkan around the lab. He was experienced, having worked directly up until shortly after Lucius's birth nearly 15 years ago, but the politics of the Oceanic Alliance forming distracted him from lab work for the next decade or so.

The female Salamander greeted the handful of other scientists testing the culture samples, and explained as she readied one for Varkan to examine under a microscope:

"Normally, taking the nucleus from the cell to put it into the egg cell, across most species, including Wyverns, causes seen and unseen damage. Hence birth defects, shot lifespans, increased infertile embryo or miscarriage rates. But, we've ran trials on a slightly different method."

She picked up a small vial, which contained a series of opaque containers with a liquid inside.

"This little vial contains trichostatin, a histone deacetylase inhibitor. Its an antibiotic drug we began using 4 years ago. We noticed that a Salaman laboratory had a breakthrough 5 years before, when they were running cloning experiments on mice, using it as an inhibitor during the nucleus transfer."

She pulled out a folder, with the reference files, which Varkan began to read through. It said the antibiotic use had given yield to 26 successive clone mice generations, with no discernable birth defects and normal lifespans.

"We began use it during the nucleus transfer to minimize non-genetic change effects on the DNA when we transfer it. It sort of, protects the DNA while we transfer it." Hi'mari explained, smiling in enthusiasm at the results she had in store.

"Has it been tested?"

"On actual births? No, we've kept testing to the nucleus and embryo levels only." Hi'mari showed him the microscope slide, which was of such magnification that he could see the egg cell beneath it."

"Is this?"

"A Fire Drake Egg cell, like ones found inside their eggs. We tested the antibiotic, and we saw that fertilisation rate was increased. Of course, its still short of natural rates, about 1 in every 2 eggs will fail at some stage by our calculations, but that's more because of using Fire Drake egg cells." Hi'mari pointed to the paper diagram of the cells.

"But, the key thing is, we have a way to ensure that ones that do survive can be cloned again and again with minimal risk."

Varkan looked at the results, and asked one last question: "Do you have what you need to move to attempts at cloning Wyverns full term?"

"No, we lack donors and surrogates at the moment. Otherwise, we are ready to go. Cloning Kynok gave us knowledge of what needs fixing, and I think we've fixed most of the problems."

Varkan could have laughed for joy, but one last issue was on his mind:

"What about the genetic diversity issue? How have the irradiation experiments come along since I left?"

Hi'mari walked them over to a nearby room, where a small filing cabinet type of setup was refrigerated carefully. It had 3 drawers in it, marked with different labels and colour coded front panels:

"We had a breakthrough, when we were experimenting on genetically similar species to the Wyvern, at least at a DNA level. Did you notice the habitats of monitor lizards in the back room?"

"Actually no."

"Oh, well, we use them to test the irradiation of embryos. As you yourself said, its based on the theory of cosmic radiation in the past having the effect of triggering random mutation in any species' evolutionary history, whether those mutations benefit the species or not in the long run." Hi'mari pulled open the white marked drawer.

"These have been irradiated, but are still awaiting results."

She pulled open the red drawer, then the blue drawer:

"Red is hazard results. Blue is positive mutation, aka, not cancerous or the like. We've been running these tests for well over 12 years now, and we can tell from the embryos that form whether they'll develop harmless, needed diversity mutations, or harmful ones. That's why there was a bit of a hassle over a funding rise a few years back, we needed more powerful microscopes to be able to check for these signs."

Varkan thought for a moment, and figured: "Judging on that, and given how similar the DNA strands of Monitors and Wyverns are, could it extend to Wyverns?"

"In theory, yes. We'd be able to recognize harmful mutations and not use them. Then, the main losses would be due to Fire Drake surrogacy or just random infertile embryos. I think with this, 1 in every 10 embryos will succeed all the way to a successful, healthy birth, 1 in 15 at worst."

"1 in 15 at worst, and wasn't it about 110 or so embryos before Kynok's went all the way through, and 4 egg attempts?"

"Yes. Its looking promising. But, as I said, we need surrogate Fire Drakes. And, given that you're less busy with politics now, it may well be time to start up again. We'd need a few just to test our theory, but if it all goes to plan, I don't see how mass production couldn't start."

Varkan paused, asking cautiously for fear of grasping at a false hope: "What about projected fertilised egg failure? You know, how many fertilised eggs will go on through?"

"As I said, 1 in every 15 embryos will be viable, but of all those 1s in 15 put into eggs, expect 1 in two success rate, but with no defects." Hi'mari said. She was pleased with the breakthroughs they'd made, but it was Varkan here who had the most riding on this project.

Hi'mari reached out in surprise as Varkan slumped against the wall, rubbing his claws over his eyes as he kept himself in control.

"You're sure about no birth defects?"

"It won't be like Kynok." Hi'mari promised, though she sadly recalled the problem immediately found with Kynok when he reached his accelerated maturity. He would live a normal lifespan for a wyvern, but that wasn't the issue.

He'd been tested, but alas, Kynok had been born sterile. But for cloning purposes it wasn't a problem, though it had thankfully been solved with this projected method.

Hi'mari led Varkan out, as he seemed a bit tense now. The lab workers paid them little heed as they left.

* * *

><p>Hi'mari walked down the hallway behind Varkan, who had been quiet ever since the labs.<p>

The female Salamander was always cautious around Varkan, who seemed imposing and stoic all the time. She knew better, that it was a guise to help him deal with the stresses.

Varkan suddenly paused, beckoning for Hi'mari to enter a nearby corridor section.

Walking around, she gasped as she felt Varkan wrap her in his ruined wings, tightly hugging her as he shook slightly.

"Please, please let this be the true start. Anything you need to complete this, its yours."

Shocked as he slightly shook while hugging her tight, Hi'mari let Varkan grip her tight in his wings before he finally let go.

She could swear she'd seen a look of anguish he'd hidden from her behind her head disappearing as he regained composure.

"Consider your programs a top priority."

Without another word, he walked off.

Even so, Hi'mari stood there, shocked by how quickly he'd burst forth with such emotion.

After getting a cup of coffee to clear her mind of Varkan's reaction to the news, she got back to work immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>January 30th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Morning**

**Singapaw, Hi'mari's apartment.**

The next morning, having got out of her morning shower to moisturize her amphibious skin, Hi'mari saw a letter had been shoved under her apartment door.

Cautious, as her mail came in a ground floor mailroom, she saw the letter had a black marked corner, a company high priority letter.

Quickly, still wet from the shower, she opened the letter.

_**Hi'mari**_

_**Whatever the newspapers, broadcasts or internet articles read, we are not responsible for the weapons found. We've been framed, and the government has seized the assets of the Hephaestus HQ and all experimental divisions. Normal divisions are untouched, but you have been called up for questioning.**_

_**Do not mention your breakthrough with the Wyvern cloning potential, as all documents pertaining to it have been destroyed by company secrecy policy, save for some on a small flash drive inside this envelope. The processes, equipment, everything. Keep it safe secure, NO ONE MUST FIND IT.**_

_**If you are questioned for the whereabouts of Varkan, if you do know where he has gone, SAY NOTHING. He has a copy of your data, and has fled rather than be taken prisoner.**_

_**Short of it, he will be undercover, using his other assets to track down the perpetrator.**_

_**Somebody is trying to frame the Hephaestus Group, it would be best to cooperate enough to keep yourself safe.**_

_**Maurik,**_

_**CEO desk of the Hephaestus Research Company.**_

Sure enough, as Hi'mari turned on the television, she saw news reports of experimental, thought to be discontinued concussion weapons found detonated close to the earthquake site.

The Hephaestus Group was being called up for grievous misconduct and irresponsible, illegal weapons testing. Its assets were being frozen, and high ranking employees were being called in for questioning.

30 minutes later, after arriving at the Hephaestus Research Company HQ, she saw police, government agents and press reporters swarming the place.

* * *

><p>As per the company policy, the assets were frozen. In Lucius and Kynok's case, they were placed under house arrest in their HQ based accommodations.<p>

Razak was registered as a Sri Drakan citizen, which compounded the issue of house arrest. By accounts however, he would be taken to Sri Draka, where Smoulder would keep him there as regulations. Along with Cal'vel, who would be staying there under regulation, due to his Hephaestus ties.

Similarly, the other Hephaestus experiment, and one of the first, Ohmen Magnes, was registered to the Changeling civilisation of New Changeliea, which meant that Queen Chrysalis vouched for him to stay under her regulation.

Maurik temporarily stepped down as CEO of the Hephaestus Group, though if the investigations went too much further it might be permanent.

Hi'mari, along with her lab staff, were put onto government sanctioned leave, but Hi'mari was put under the role of caretaker of the house arrested clone Unicorn and Wyvern, as she had been before.

When she was called in for questioning, the first thing had been the company secrets destroyed. She said nothing, saying the recent experiments to improve cloning had failed.

Saying nothing about Varkan's whereabouts, or frankly Faral Kol's was easy. Hi'mari had no idea where he'd gone.

Evidence turned up however, that traces of a rapid departure were seen in both their living areas, and in Varkan's case, measures he'd been known to use to disguse as a Komodo were found. Wing straps, even dark grey permanent body paint.

It was clear that Varkan would be deep undercover, with Faral close behind. Problem for the authorities was, that Varkan had mastered disappearing in the past when he was hunted as a Wyvern.

* * *

><p><strong>January 31st, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Midday**

**Ponyville, Friendship palace.**

_-but Spike has been cleared of any regulations, due to his Equestria citizenship, despite being 'Hephaestus property', much like his brother and Ohmen for their respective Sri Drakan and New Changeliea citizenships._

_Based on what I was told by Maurik, and by motives I know Varkan and his associates, don't believe that they were responsible. Nothing adds up._

_Be alert Twilight._

_Princess Celestia._

The letter had been brief, but the newspapers across Equestria bore the headlines that soured the relations with the East quiet a bit.

Ironically, the Earthquake relief effort funds would rise by 40% within 2 days after the news from Equestria donations.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy looked at the 8th page of the newspaper, having a continuation of the front page story.<p>

"A 1,000,000 bit equivalent reward for the capture of Varkan and/or Faral Kol, alive. No funds for dead."

"Unbelievable. No way this is true. I don't like some of them personally, but I know a lie when I see one." Rainbow Dash grumbled.

"At least I'm not being implicated." Spike grumbled.

As they spoke, a small article in the back of the Manehatten times showed reports of the beginnings of an evacuation of the Mildaves islands, in the Hundian Ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, midnight local time.<strong>

**Mildaves, Hundian Ocean.**

Already fishing boats and a few military patrol boats were beginning the process of evacuating the villages on the islands.

In the middle of a ring shaped island's lagoon centre, a tall plume of smoke, invisible in the dark sky, rumbled as it churned out more ash and pumice.

Warning signs had been rumbling on the island for a few days, but in the last few hours it had suddenly started up. Just before sundown, the lagoon had erupted in smoke violently, as a hot spot volcano began to rapidly grow.

The evacuation was underway, but already they could tell this was going to be a big, continuous eruption. In the very least, the rig shaped island may well be engulfed by the growing island within a few decades.

But worse was to come, as the seismologists and volcanologists saw a build up in pressure beneath it. By the time the evacuation was complete, the volcano would begin erupting more fiercely than ever.

How fast, or why this island was growing like this, were a mystery to all but one sentient.

* * *

><p><strong>The establishing issues for this story have been set in motion. The Entity for its mysterious, for now construction means.<strong>

**And Garnet, for his personal vendetta goals against Hephaestus and Smoulder.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>**trichostatin/histone deacetylase inhibitor used in multi generation, un-defective clones is based off research done by Japanese labs over 5 years, In fact, the 2 mice generations mentioned in the story is a direct reference.**

**The Fire Drake eggs by necessity, causing a drop in Wyvern viability however, is a logical assumption of what would happen.**

* * *

><p><strong>The idea of Monitor lizards being genetically very similar to Wyverns parallels the real life similarities between humans and pigs.<strong>

**At a glance they're different, but by genetic strands they are very similar. Hence why they make good test subjects for medicines.**


	9. Ch 9: Deception's trail, targets

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 9: Deception's trail, targets.**

* * *

><p><strong>February 9th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Sri Draka, Baragh clan colony.**

It had been hard for Razak to leave Kynok and Lucius, but he knew he was better off here than under house arrest at the Hephaestus HQ.

The company was in disarray, stocks had fallen sharply when the scandal hit, Maurik had stepped down indefinitely, the secret research divisions, especially the weapons, genetics and aerospace divisions were badly cut.

Shreya, to save her own company, had cut any deals with the Hephaestus Group that had been sealed within the past 5 years, as a penalty, but she was privy to the inside knowledge. She had only cut ties so her own stock didn't plummet.

Being close to Maurik had its own rewards besides that of body, but of information as well.

The weapons supposedly used had thought to have been discontinued from the Hephaestus experimental line, but the casings found on the sea bed had shown to have the Hephaestus logo on them.

And now, he stood in Sri Draka because, unlike his other clones, he had an official citizenship.

* * *

><p><strong>Smoulder's cave, front entrance<strong>

"Are you sure you're fine?" Smoulder asked.

"Yes...Mostly. I just don't know who would do this?" Razak wondered.

The smaller purple dragon, with them all in their natural sizes here in the hillside settlement, was dwarfed by his dark red fire drake 'mother'. They stood in front of the cave, as Razak had been adjusting to potentially living here long term.

"I think somebody who hasn't benefited from the group. The company has just as many enemies as friends." Smoulder knew this too well, by her own history with the group, even if not as long as others.

She looked at Razak, asking honestly: "You have been behaving a bit odd, and I'm wondering. Would you be more comfortable with Kynok and Lucius than here?"

"No! Well, its just a big change. I've always only ever come here for visits, even if some were long. I mean, that place was my home just as much as this place, and now I might not be able to really go back." Razak admitted. He didn't want to hurt Smoulder's feelings.

"I know. The clan members here had it rough for some when we moved from the mountains to the coast. Change scares everyone, but if you ever need to talk, you have me or Cal." Smoulder wrapped a wing around Razak, as he stared out at the distant ocean.

But she too had her own questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night.<strong>

**Smoulder's cave, rear section.**

Razak had settled in one of Smoulder's small cave sections, a tarp of sorts dividing it from the rest of the cave, like all the sections.

Smoulder felt Cal'vel shuffle slightly beside her, his blue scaled arm wrapped around her frame as he awoke midsleep.

"You still up?" He asked groggily.

"I can't sleep. I just keep thinking about Varkan and Faral, and this whole mess." Smoulder admitted. Cal'vel rubbed his head against her neck, murmuring as did so:

"Varkan will be fine, Faral too. They're survivors, him especially. They won't be found unless they want it, they can disappear too easily."

He pulled Smoulder to face him as they laid down on their front, as he muttered: "And you have this home of yours, the clan, your sister to visit, even if the company goes downhill." He paused for a moment, saying: "And I'll be here with you, and Razak. We'll stick together through this mess, whether it gets better or worse."

Smoulder gave a happy rumble in her throat, as she snuggled into Cal'vel's arms. She was the same length and height, but he had arms separate from his wings to hold her, and was bulkier in build. She was more slender, not as strong but a force among Fire Drakes.

Even so, she couldn't help but worry about her other allies and friends, especially the 2 that had disappeared under cover.

* * *

><p><strong>February 10th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

**New Changliea, Metamorcus.**

**Changeling parliament.**

It had been painful to hear all the negative words being thrown at the Hephaestus Group by the parliament members, but the people and their representatives had spoken.

Chrysalis and Al'kur had been present there, witnessing but not taking part in the discussion as per the laws. Royalty fell under Executive government, not Legislative as Parliament did.

Now standing in the hallway as the meeting for the day ended, talks turned inevitably to the 2 standing before them, one of whom had come here seeking solace, as he was a trusted friend to the other, who was a citizen of this country.

"And you're sure he is telling the truth?" Chrysalis asked.

"Absolutely, I was one of the last to see Varkan before he vanished, when he was rushing to alter his appearance with Faral. I read his mind unknowingly, and I saw the bomb was a setup, planted." Caarim explained.

Beside him, Ohmen was in his mutate form, only matched by Al'kur in overall height, a few inches over Chrysalis: "He's right. And the letter Varkan left in my apartment said to wait for further contact. They'll be contacting from public means only, so don't try finding them."

Ohmen had the letter on hand, which Chrysalis hovered before her face and Al'kur's. Indeed, it said that by using public means, such as internet cafes or so on, they'd avoid detection, as they were knowledgeable to outwit even the best tracking methods.

* * *

><p><strong>Changeling royal palace<strong>

**Later that evening**

"Ah Ohmen, come inside."

Chrysalis greeted the former Hephaestus member as he walked into her office. Ohmen smiled a bit as he sat down in the chair opposite her, the desk between them.

"So, about that diplomatic trip to Equestria leaving in a few days. I was wondering if I could tag along with it?"

Chrysalis had some thoughts about that. The 'fence mending' trip to Equestria, the second since the Changelings went just 4 months ago as well. It was something she had to help with, as it was just about 5 and a half years since her skirmish in Canterlot with the royal wedding. Ever since then, the trade deals had been mending the Changeling republic and New Changeliea, both of which had been struggling since Changeling independence in 980 ANM. It had been during a series of bad harvest years that a skirmish to plunder love was undertaken.

As known, it had backfired. But, as the Oceanic Alliance was under formation, Varkan had approached with trade alliances with the Hephaestus group, and in turn, opened up more trade opportunities. If Hephaestus embraced the Changelings, other corporations would follow.

That is, before the recent scandal that is.

There was still some poverty, but it was quickly falling. Even so, mending relations with Equestria was a useful thing to do.

She leant forwards, brushing away a strand of her dark green mane that had come loose from her royal styled hair:

"Why tag along?"

"Well, I have some ties to the rulers there with last year's events. I want to enlist some help with investigating this scandal from them. Also, personal reasons."

"Hmm, personal reasons?" Chrysalis could sense the mild love emanating from him, being a changeling and all. She knew just what the personal reasons were.

"Well, hearts and hooves day will be coming up while you're there, and there's a mare I've been contacting since the dragon migration ended last year, by telegram letter." Ohmen admitted, rubbing the back of his head a bit.

Chrysalis smiled a bit, but knew that he already had a good reason to come along: "Alright. I'll have you put on the accompanying guest list. Do you want Caarim also?"

"I didn't think of it, but could you?" Ohmen replied, surprised.

"I can, and consider it done. Who's the lucky mare?"

"I'd rather keep it quiet." Ohmen said quickly.

"Ah, fair enough. Well, who did you have in mind for helping with this scandal?" Chrysalis probed further.

Thinking for a moment, Ohmen admitted: "Ones able to get information from anyone, or ones that can get places fast. I was hoping for a royal assistance if possible."

"One of the Princesses?" Chrysalis wondered.

"Sure, they have 4, I'm sure they can afford to lose 1 to some international affairs and investigation." Ohmen reasoned.

* * *

><p><strong>February 13th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Evening**

As Luna finished raising the moon outside, Celestia had one last matter she wanted to tell her sister before she took over for the night.

Walking into the throne room, Luna was surprised to see Celestia still standing there.

"Sister? Is something wrong?"

"No, its just something I didn't have time to say before you had to raise the moon. Concerning the Changeling diplomatic visit over the next few days."

Luna's eyes narrowed a bit, but she restrained it. There was some bad blood still between Equestria and Changelings, namely the Canterlot skirmish just over 5 years ago now. But, this would be the second visit, and last time Chrysalis and her delegation had visited, it had gone off without a hitch.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, you're aware of the recent scandal with the Hephaestus group, being a suspect in causing the tsunami." Celestia said. Luna was still in disbelief, and like many who had known them, knew that causing such destruction benefited them in no way.

"A frame job by what facts there are. What is the new concern?"

"Ohmen Magnes and Caarim, will be coming. They've requested audiences with all 4 princesses, starting with Twilight on the 14th in Ponyville. They'll be here on the 16th, and finish with the Crystal Empire on the 18th." Celestia said.

"What could they want?"  
>"Ohmen said in the letter that it was concerning help with investigating this scandal. Caarim reports that Varkan was completely unaware of the bomb used, or planted as he says Varkan suspected. At least, before he disappeared."<p>

Luna thought for a moment, as she surmised: "Well, we should accept their visit then. I see no reason to doubt them. I knew Varkan, and he didn't strike me as authorising this atrocity."

"Or letting anyone get away with it if he can help it." Celestia added. She knew first hand how violent he could get with those who wronged him. She would feel sympathy for those who framed his long worked company endeavour if not for the risk that the guilty party caused the earthquake.

Giving a smile, Celestia said: "Come on, night falls earlier in the winter, so lets head to dinner."

As she followed her sister to their dinner, or breakfast in Luna's case, Luna found herself reflecting how this ritual had been carried out both before and after her banishment. Every morning and evening, they always had at least 2 meals together to ensure they could talk, over private or ruling matters.

Tonight though, considering what tomorrow was, Luna coyly asked Celestia:

"So, any plans tomorrow?"

Celestia laughed slightly, saying: "None that you'll know until Discord inevitably begins them."

* * *

><p><strong>Same exact moment<strong>

**10 miles outside Trottingham, west forest river.**

Discord had stopped here, as he usually did between Ponyville and Canterlot during long range teleport jump trips.

Before he made his next 100 mile jump to get to Canterlot for the night, he felt a fuzzy, not quite uncomfortable itch crawl up his spine.

"Huh, that's odd. I could swear someone was talking about me." Discord scratched his chin as he felt his neck.

Shrugging it off, he knew his plans for tomorrow were sound, as he'd run them by Fluttershy and some of her more romantically fluent friends. He hadn't consulted Pinkie, because he wanted to woo Celestia, not give her a heart attack. And Rainbow Dash, despite his own habitual, chaotic tendencies, had some perhaps too brash proposals.

With another finger snap, a pinkish-blue flash teleported him further to Canterlot.

Of course, Celestia wouldn't meet Discord until the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>February 14th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**1 hour after midnight**

**Hundonesia**

**Bundur Lumpang**

**Ja'kra Favela**

Throughout the economic growth of the Oceanic Alliance nations, traces of the poverty pasts of some of the nations still existed, though they were slowly disappearing faster than they could grow.

Ja'kra was one of many shanty towns, or favelas, whichever term was preferred. The poorest of the poor worked and/or lived here, as well as immigrants, or those put out of a job for various reasons.

Hundonesia had been plagued by poverty in the past few decades, as its population boomed after it industrialised. Only now was it entering the so called 'developed' stage, where birth rates began to fall, and population growth stabilised.

As such, Ja'kra would vanish over time. But it was about as desirable as a Favela could get.

Being sandwiched between a railway line and the highway, it was noisy at times. However, across the railway and highway, there was always employment for quick jobs available.

Best of all, being 5 miles south east of the Bundur Lumpang town centre, it was right along the highway/railway link to the city's satellite city further southeast, which held the Kilegon ferry service.

From there, one could catch a ferry, across the Vunda straits, with a nice view of the Krokotua volcano in the distance across the straits, still re-growing since its disastrous 853 ANM eruption blasted the island apart.

After arriving in Kilegon, it was a straight shot along the highway, provided one could get a lift, to the Hundonesian capital of Kakarta.

At least, that was the plan.

Luckily, Varkan and Faral had managed to secure a ferry ticket through a local Cattle trader. They'd offered hard goods that they'd robbed for him, quite easily, so that he would purchase 2 ferry tickets for them with his money on their behalf.

It was the only part of the journey that would be done by 'legal' means. All else would be hitchhiking or other means.

* * *

><p>Trying to sleep as another freight train rumbled past, Faral looked around as she tossed beneath the rag that was called a bed cover, the floor her mattress.<p>

They'd rented a local room at a hotel, which was pretty much a shack with a shared toilet near a market.

Varkan slept beside her, wrapped in his own covers. She and him had painted themselves as a light grey shade of colour with body makeup paint. Good thing about scales was that they could be colour disguised easily.

Now Faral was a lighter grey than she normally was, and Varkan had restrained his wing remnants as he had under his Karrav disguise, and was much lighter than his normal black colour too.

Both wore baggy clothing on purpose, to look like shanty folk and to hide some of their physical features.

Varkan had donned some prosthetics, adding bulk to his skull that made him just look like a lanky male Komodo, and not a more streamlined Wyvern.

As she tried to sleep, Faral knew that once they got across to Kakarta, they could stay in better accommodations, getting local jobs that paid better, and then get to work on investigating this scandal.

Her eye twitched as Varkan snored slightly, as a train horn blew in the night. She didn't know how he did it, but she sure as hell couldn't get to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Things get moving while other things get ready, happy or not so [out of necessity].<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next few chapters will be more investigative, with character interaction apparent. As a note, this story will be less about introducing characters, but more elaborating on them, whether they are killed in the end or not.<strong>

**Garnet's schemes, and the Entity's actions, won't really develop far until later. Simply put, Garnet's looking for assassins, now that Smoulder is separated from her big power, influence and resources with Hephaestus.**

* * *

><p><strong>And his scheme to put Hephaestus in the toilet has succeeded, but more on the why later.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would. Though in depth reviews of the overall story are more than welcome.**


	10. Ch 10: One day of Peace

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 10: One day of peace.**

* * *

><p><strong>February 14th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early morning, before sunrise**

**Canterlot, Mountains.**

Needless to say, when Celestia woke up with freshly picked sunflowers surrounding her in bed, and Discord hovering over her with a smile, she had been surprised.

But she quickly decided to indulge, as Discord said he'd forewarned her usual correspondents that he'd be out with the Princess all day.

Besides, like anyone with a job, a legal one that is, she was allocated a few days holiday a year. Today would be one of those days. The nation could survive without her presence in ruling for one day.

Flying on one of Discord's cotton candy clouds, they both sat down as the cloud whisked them along the nearby mountains that Canterlot was perched upon, higher into the more secluded areas.

She relaxed back into his embrace as the cloud began to slow, where a sort of plateua was halfway up one of the steeper mountains.

"I thought perhaps a day away from everything, with a good view to boot, would be best." Discord said. The cloud landed, disappearing as Celestia stood on her hooves while Discord snapped his fingers.

Some nearby bushes parted on their roots, walking out of the way to rest apart from each other. Revealed behind the bush was a small lagoon, clear enough to see it was deep enough to sit in neck deep.

"For later. It'll be much warmer when we get in it." Discord's fingers snapped again, and a whole picnic spread came up with all their favourite foods.

Smiling a bit, Discord looked to Celestia: "Care to partake in breakfast?"

Celestia looked up at the still unsunny sky, saying: "I'll have to raise the sun for-"

"Ah ah, I asked Luna to lower her moon and raise your sun before she turned in for sleep. My gift is to make sure you kick back for once, completely." Discord said.

Hovering over her head, he lightly stroked her cheek as he murmured: "Now, I'm sure I can find a way to make you're breakfast more enjoyable Celestia."

He gave her a long kiss on the lips, hovering upside down in front of her.

As he pulled back, he felt her magic pull him down lightly onto the picnic blanket next to her.

"I love it Discord. But lets see if this day gets better,"

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, Royal Palace<strong>

Overhead, Luna breathed as the exhaustion of the double moon and sun duty took its toll that morning. She didn't know how Celestia managed it for 1000 years.

Retreating to her room for the night, bidding her night guards a good day, she eventually found herself curled up beneath her covers.

Sadly, she murmured to herself: "Celestia has Discord now. Princess Cadance is married, and Twilight definitely has feelings for that guard from the Crystal Empire that are mutual in his case. Who do I have?"

Thinking for a moment, she knew it would be difficult anyway. Not many stallions , or mares if she swung that way, had the same sleeping pattern as her to start with.

Even so, there was always the easy way to get a feeling of love today.

Well, lust may be more appropriate, as Luna's hoof moved down between her lower legs. She was too tired anyway to go out during the day, so this was easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Morning<strong>

**Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner.**

"Here ya go! One lemon cake slice and a tea, and one fruitcake slice with a coffee. Happy Hearts and Hooves day you two!" Pinkie Pie shot back inside, as she awaited a batch of baked goods needed for delivery or serving at the corner.

At the table, Cheerilee saw Ohmen's eyes light up at the fruitcake slice: "I can't remember the last time I had this. Must have been 17 years."

He took a bite, while Cheerilee laughed as his eyes seemed to melt at the flavour. He was in his Grey and brown maned Unicorn form, to avoid causing a mild panic.

"I still can't believe you came all the way out here." Cheerilee admitted.

"Like I said, I figured it would be best to get some Equestria help to sort out this scandal. I didn't have to come directly, but you were here, so I figured why not come here so I can take you out for this day."

Blushing a bit, Cheerilee admitted: "People still talk about what happened those few days, especially after the scandal with the earthquake. Nobody really believes 100% that the group did it, it doesn't add up."

"Yeah, and the conspiracy theory nuts for once are right about something big going on." Ohmen admitted. In truth, there had been a backlash from the usual conspiracy nuts, who were dismissed as being their usual selves. Ironically, they were right indeed about a cover up or a frame job.

As she took a sip of her tea, Cheerilee asked: "So, what else do you want to do after this?"

Awkwardly, Ohmen set down his coffee, saying: "Well, I'll be honest, I don't know. I was hoping you'd have ideas. I've not exactly been experienced with mares I like, even before my mutation."

Cheerilee blushed a bit, but realised what he may have been hinting at: "Wait, surely you've had at least one romance in your life? Even if just a fling of some sort?"

"I er, never really met someone I felt feelings for. Its nothing like sappy romances make it out, striking you instantly, at least not with you. I came to like you over a bit of time, even if I started out lying at the time." He looked down at the last bit.

"Ohmen, I forgave you for that a long time ago. And actually, Its really adorable that I'm your first romance." Cheerilee said. Now Ohmen was nearly mortified.

"Oh, um, well, what do you want to do with the rest of today then? Its a weekend, so I guess no school work or anything?"

"Hmm, well, I remembered how well you did up the school gardens. Maybe you could help with mine?" Cheerilee offered.

Ohmen was happy to do so. He had a green hoof after all, figuratively, and by his changeling mutation, literally.

* * *

><p>"By the way, you said your friend, the cobra, came also. Where is he?" Cheerilee asked Ohmen this as they walked to her house a few minutes later.<p>

Ohmen said with some amusement: "Caarim wanted to keep it private, so he's sticking with the diplomatic Changeling visitors in Canterlot to discuss help with the scandal. I came here to talk to Princess Twilight." He focused his magnetism, and pulled out a split piece of metal he had on him. He'd folded it over so that the sharp edges were rounded, and so that it formed the shape of an aluminium rose for her.

"But, I'll do that after whatever else you have in mind after your garden." He levitated the rose into her mane, which Cheerilee marvelled at as it went in her hair.

As they walked, Ohmen blushed slightly as she smooched him on the cheek, heading to her home to do up her garden.

* * *

><p><strong>Midday, <strong>

**Carousel Boutique**

Spike couldn't wait, but a part of him was still nervous. Rarity had invited him for lunch in her home, as a thank you for all the hard work he'd done for her over the years.

Even so, he'd noticed her attention to him shifting slightly ever since she got used to his altered form.

He paced outside, until the mare he was waiting for stepped out of the door, looking as fabulous as ever.

Spike couldn't help but gawp a bit, which made Rarity close his jaw with a raised hoof.

"Its not polite to stare at a lady Spike."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Spike rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly embarrassed.

Stifling a giggle, Rarity ushered Spike to follow.

She didn't know that before she'd proposed this lunch date, and hopefully more, Spike had been planning something similar anyway. Of course, his plans weren't in the toilet just yet.

At least he was used to ducking his wings and head to get into the door now.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

Rarity didn't know how to say what she wanted to say, but waited until Spike finished swallowing the chewed up emerald he'd taken from her leftover, fragmented ones she couldn't use.

"Spike, I, how do I put this, you've changed since I've met you quite a bit."

Spike paused, eyes briefly looking over his own body in silent agreement. He felt the last of the emerald fragments slide down his throat, as he asked: "Yeah, I guess I have."

"And, well, after hearing of your true nature of your birth, I thought about it. We were mistaken to treat you as a baby or a child for so long."

"Its alright. I guess I looked younger than I actually was." He silently mouthed to himself the word twenty five, his age in years.

Now that Rarity knew, she admitted:

"When you first admitted you had a crush on me, during your greed fueled rampage a few years back, I thought it was adorable. But, I didn't want to get your hopes up, because of the negativity it might bring up with how different we looked in size. People who didn't know our ages would think such horrible things that I was afraid of being labelled."

Spike understood perfectly.

"But, ever since knowing your birth, and your new form being what they say it should be by now, well, its changed my view of you." Rarity blushed a bit.

"You were quite the gentleman before Spike, and mature beyond how young you seemed. But you're still a mature, caring, thoughtful and selfless dragon, but in a, dare I say it, quite striking body."

Spike's eyes widened, as he blurted: "Huh? You mean?"

Rarity nodded, asking uncertainly: "I was unsure how to put this, but, if you still have feelings for me, strong enough, I'd be willing to meet you halfway."

Spike paused briefly, before he quickly leant forwards and pulled Rarity into a deep kiss on her lips.

Gasping a bit, she settled into the passion of their contact. Only letting go when she needed air, Spike whispered: "Are you sure?"

"Exotic love is always the most interesting." Rarity answered.

Spike could have jumped to the moon and back with how he felt, but he kept his enthusiasm in check.

"So, anything you needed help with this afternoon?" Spike said, half suggestive, half genuine.

"Well, I do have some extra gems that I can't use that need eating. Perhaps I could help you?"

"Wait, how-" Spike's question was cut short as she pulled him across the couch, his head into her lap. She used her magic to levitate fragments one at a time over his mouth, while she stroked his neck in just the right place.

"Mine." Rarity said, teasing something Spike had said frequently when overcome by greed.

For the next half and hour they laid there, basking in each other's presence while she seductively fed him the gems. It wouldn't go any further though, at least not today.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

**Crystal Empire**

**Royal Palace**

Having recieved a letter saying that Twilight would be coming with Ohmen Magnes to meet with the Changling ambasaddors at the empire, Shining Armour was done for the day.

Shining walked tiredly down the corridor to his bedroom, where he was sure Cadance was tired from the day's affairs. Unlike the other princesses, Cadance worked extra hard to give the Crystal Heart an extra charge boost on this day, to help spread more love across Equestria.

Sighing as he opened the bedroom door, Shining Armour paused as he saw the room was dimmed. Walking forwards cautiously, he saw a hue of pink magic close the door, locking it.

On the bed, emerging like a creature from a bog, Cadance sat teasing him to come to her, in a very revealing position.

On this day, Cadance had a hard playing side that came with her hard working side.

Despite knowing his between-the-legs area would be sore in the morning, Shining knew it was worth it in the end. It was always fun when Cadance's higher sensual side came out this time of year.

* * *

><p>Little to the knowledge of the Equestria residents enjoying this day, there were some who wouldn't so much, for varying reasons.<p>

One of those reasons would be Cadance's efforts to spread magic of love across Equestrians directly affecting an often forgotten Unicorn.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning, local time.<strong>

**5 miles east of Singapaw, Caran mountains.**

**Hephaestus Research Company, Headquarters.**

Still under house arrest, Lucius and Kynok still had use of their living quarters, exercise and training areas.

Kynok awoke to find Lucius wasn't in the kitchenette they shared, despite usually being first up. In fact, he'd heard strange groaning coming from his room in the last hour or so.

Carefully, he called out as he knocked on Lucius's door.

"Lucius? You up yet?"

No response, and Kynok decided to enter Lucius's room. Opening the door, he entered the spartan room, minimal decorations or features inside it, aside from Sombra's crystal collection atop a nearby desk.

In his bed, looking dishevelled and lying on his side, facing towards the centre of the room, Sombra snored noticeably. The dark Unicorn was completely asleep.

Walking over, Kynok would get him awake. He didn't want to speak to himself, even if it guaranteed an intelligent conversation.

_**Sqwelch.**_

Kynok froze the instant he felt his foot step in something wet and sticky on the floor. Looking at Lucius in the bed, how he was positioned, and what he'd heard over the past hour, he muttered to himself as he shut his eyes.

"Please be blood, please be blood."

He looked down, mind blanking as he saw what it was.

His scream of outrage would be heard by half the guards holding them under house arrest.

* * *

><p>It would later turn out that Lucius, being a pony, was affected more strongly by the crystal heart these one times a year, when combined with its natural tendency to harm him.<p>

And being without a loved one, it manifested in other, subconscious ways. Kynok had nearly beat Lucius unconscious after waking him up after stepping in the 'aftermath' by accident.

Once again, Lucius's ties to the Crystal Empire had caused strife. At least this time it was just embarrassing, and not anything worse.

* * *

><p><strong>A last respite before the plot begins moving again.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcritique as one would.**


	11. Ch 11: Hunters on both sides

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 11: Hunters on both sides.**

* * *

><p><strong>February 15th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early morning**

**Hundonesia, capital city of Kakarta.**

**Mul'ii district**

_**HOOOOONNNNKKKKK!**_

"AAHH!" Varkan shot up, not at all groggy despite only having 6 hours of sleep. He looked outside the window, or more appropriate, the hole in the shack. Down below them, one of the freight trains, hailing grain from the south, was passing by.

"Ughh, what time is it?" Faral groaned. She stirred from her sleeping position on the other side of the shack, while Varkan checked his watch.

"About 7."

Groaning again, Faral slumped back on the floor, muttering: "We only got here at 1 this morning."

True, they had arrived in this shack at 1:00 in the morning, and had gone to bed half an hour later. But by their standards, 6 and a half hours of sleep was very little considering how much travelling they'd done the day before.

After the revolting shack in Jak'ra, and a rough ferry ride over on a hitchhiked truck and into Kakarta, they'd found a local shack available for rent.

One Cattle male, in the shanty town, tried to mug them after hearing of new arrivals that night. He looked desperate, so Faral merely winded and him and threatened to break his legs. If he hadn't been desperate, she would have.

Still, as Varkan rose, he knew they had at least a day or two of relative peace. These next days would be fine, so long as they could find a usable internet cafe or a public computer access place of sorts.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he murmured to Faral: "Come on, the sooner we move, the sooner you'll be outside, getting the sun's heat."

She stumbled out of her rag covers, taking her clothes into the next room to change quickly.

Varkan looked away as her tail disappeared into the next room, looking out at the cityscape. The honking freight train just below had finished passing by now, heading for the large railyard a few miles down the line.

Like Bundur Lampang, Kakarta was a city under development. Shanty towns were shrinking, but the greater population meant it inevitably would take more time. In fact, in the Oceanic Alliance countries, Kakarta had the highest shanty town population.

And he wasn't normally picky, but he wished they'd found a shack with the city view, without the train line right next to it and a full story down.

Faral walked out, clad in her full, albeit day old gear, and said: "Come on."

Varkan was changed and out with Faral, leading her to the more developed town areas, within 3 minutes. They had to search before they could hunt down these perpetrators.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakarta,<strong>

**Hah'bi district**

Faral and Varkan blended in perfectly, with their concealing, baggy clothes hiding what tools and assets, notably a stockpile of money in various currencies, masking their intentions.

They walked through one of the more developed areas, a high tech shop area, specialising in electronics, computers and modern looking furnishings. It was a far cry from the shanty town they were staying in.

An effect of the Oceanic Alliance and Hundonesia's growth: The poor get less poor but the rich get richer. The wealth gap wasn't closing as much as some would like, but it was closing.

Walking by, the better dressed Komodos, Cattle and a few foreigners or tourists steered clear. Faral stared about, seeing similarly dressed Komodos or Cattle at various, low wage jobs across the district. Clearing trash, cleaning windows, and in one instance, a shoe shining service outside a restaurant.

Nudging her, Varkan nodded to one place in particular:

"There, the Gahan'din internet cafe. Look:"

The sign inside the window, as they walked up, said: _Internet access available. See inside for rates._

* * *

><p><strong>Gahan'din internet cafe<strong>

**Late morning**

"Well, as I said, we have to pay for it somehow. That's my offer, 50 Reng for an hour."

The Cattle shopkeeper was dealing with them, but the basic rates for 1 hour of internet could pay for a small fast food meal basically. Varkan asked one more question: "I'm not interested in the rate, I'm interested in the speed of it."

"That's why we charge. We have fast internet, but I doubt you could afford our fastest service."

Varkan stifled a retort, and asked after looking at the rates on the board behind the desk: "May we have the premium service, for, 9 hours."

"9 hours? I'm sorry sir, but I don't think you-" He trailed off as Varkan discretely pulled out a wad of Reng, about 1000 of it, and slipped it to the cattle's hoof on the desk.

The Cattle male counted, and said: "This isn't-"

"Stolen? No." Faral said quietly. She slipped her hand inside her jacket, pulling out another 200 Reng: "And this is so you'll stay quiet."

He reached out to take the bills, but she snapped them back saying: "Ah, no. After we're done for the day."

Taking just the 1000 Reng, the Cattle male wrote down a number for them: "Here's your day's username and password. 9 hours, so you run until closing time." Nodding, Varkan left the desk as the Cattle male was called over to help with a situation in the kitchen.

Walking straight to the computers in the restaurant, Faral muttered: "Will the speed be enough to handle what we need to get at?"

"More than enough. 9 hours may not be enough time to get through it all though, so don't be surprised if we come back here tomorrow." Varkan said. Faral looked about as she pulled out the unmarked memory stick:

"Well, at least this place is clean."

She put the stick into the drive, as Varkan logged in.

They had searching to do, and they'd start with the shipping maps of the area around the tsunami's epicentre on various dates.

Around them, late breakfast eaters and other browsers would come and go. It was an oddity seeing such low wage workers in here for so long, but it wasn't unheard of.

* * *

><p>3 hours passed, and Varkan had found the information he needed to work with.<p>

"Right. This records data on all the ships, boats or whatever that passed roughly over the site where the bomb casing was found. Now, I'll filter for ones that are within the bomb's decay state."

"Decay state?" Faral asked. Varkan told her: "I saw a brief analysis before we had to flee. The bomb casing, back when we were making them in tests, were designed to decay in the sea more easily. More easily rusted iron, so it doesn't linger too long. Forensics put it as down there since a day before the earthquake."

He put in the search filter, and the list showed only sea vessels from the Janurary 3rd 1006 ANM until the day the bomb was found, on the 24th January.

he search results brought up 102 vessels of varying size.

Faral saw that they all had pictures of them beside each other, as all ships were registered except for the very smallest, too small to carry the bomb unnoticed.

"So, we narrow them down by cargo manifest. But how do we access them? If we use any of our higher access codes, we'll be tracked."

"Actually, no. The Hundonesian government doesn't quite have intelligence that advanced yet. And anyway, I have someone else's we can use."

He entered a password into the Oceanic Alliance website, and it changed suddenly to more advanced format.

"Bruse Dunn would throw a fit if he knew I was using his Dingolian government passcode, or that I knew it." Varkan admitted quietly.

"Now, you'd better get some paper and a pen. We need to write down ones that have anything that could be the bomb in their manifest."

Faral had some paper and a pen already, but said: "If I were to guess, its that a private vessel was used. Dropping the casing that deep to land that precisely would require stopping, or even a sub."

Varkan was impressed by her thinking, and said: "Well, more to consider with the search."

Faral smiled slightly, and they began the long process of checking all 102 ships and boats listed by cargo, date, role, and the clients of the cargo or boat, writing down ones worth investigating.

All the while, the internet cafe bustled with the usual activity of the day. They'd long since blended into the background of it all.

* * *

><p><strong>February 15th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Midday.**

**Indo-Burmese confederacy**

**Indoan south**

**Nadurai city, hotel Belevil**

The Belevil hotel was known for its extravagant decor, and its excellence in service. The wealthiest in the city stayed here, and those who could afford it. Some who stayed here kept to their privacy, as did the hotel staff. So inevitably, it was a hot spot for stops on certain kinds of 'business'.

The hotel reception Cattle female had to control herself from her fear, as she saw the Black Mamba female slithering up to the desk, the travelling pack strapped to her back as she stopped at the desk. Mambibians were rare anywhere in the world, but the most famous of them were so for not so good reasons.

"I'd like to book a room."

"Oh, of course, anything in particular miss-" She trailed off, but the Mamba answered curtly.

"Lucina." Her black gums showing slightly as she spoke gave off more of a deadly impression than her sleek grey head, and long, rope like body did.

A few tense minutes passed, but the Cattle woman relaxed as she saw the Mamba taking the elevator up to her room.

She hadn't been the first unusual, threatening looking person to turn up recently.

A pack of 4 lions, 1 male and 3 females, had turned up yesterday, Leonyans it turned out, asking for a room altogether. And later that same day, a Caninberian male and female duo had turned up, married, but still quite intimidating.

And earlier today, a Minotaur, straight from the Minoan islands of Grecia, from the Central continent, had turned up. He was at least calm, and amicable, but his sheer size and intimidating scars didn't help his case.

She at least wouldn't have to deal with them until they checked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night.<strong>

**February 15th, 1006ANM**

**Evening**

**Nadurai city**

**Gazu district.**

An unmarked, run down bar of sorts in one of the alley shop lanes in the city was where the unusual 'hotel guests' had congregated.

As per their requests, they'd all booked in the same hotel, the Belevil, and had met outside it the night of the 15th.

Now, their second part of their contract for a job, meeting here in this run down bar.

A door opened slightly, and saw all of them stood together, on the opposite side of the busy lane. A Komodo's ear from inside the door crack saw the male lion, 3 lionesses, Black Mamba female, and the large Minotaur waiting by the opposite shop's wall.

Unlatching the door, he ushered them inside with a clawed hand. They'd trudge down some stairs into the storage basement, where their client had arranged for information to be delivered on the job at hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

**Nadurai city, hotel Belevil**

**Room 231**

"She'll be protected, by clan, and family. What about them?"

The Minotaur, Haraklus, pondered the people surrounding the target. Lucina, the mamba female, spoke then:

"We should take some days to do recon. Find any schedules they keep to, habit is always a weakness to exploit."

"True, but one other matter, a backup plan. I know we can all disappear, so what do we do if we can't get to her? Perhaps, a way to get her to come to us?" The lead lion, the male, named Kava, asked. Beside him, one of the 3 females, Vikana, spoke:

"We find easier to take family or friends, and use them as ransom. But only 1 or 2 of us, so they never know about all of us."

"Yes, but I don't see need to be short changed when we inform client at end of the job. I want to make sure we all do our part, so no double crossing takes place." The Caninberian female, Helga, said. The male nodded beside her, and Kava asked:

"What about him? Does he have any ideas?"  
>"My partner here lost his voice in one of those double crossings I don't want. And if they do happen, he'll be on those doing it before I can get to you."<p>

The male Caninberian, Bolshik, pulled down the thin scarf he always wore, revealing scarring on his neck fur. He'd clearly had his vocal box damaged beyond use, and his glare as he showed it reinforced Helga's point.

The other two lionesses, Sakara and Oephel, talked quietly before Sakara spoke: "Well, we'll take a shared residence on the island, in a town close to the clan. We can split up, do some scouting of all these things, then make our plan then."

"There's no point in discussing this until we have more information anyway." Oephel added in a low voice.

They all agreed with Oephel's point, and Lucina rose her body up to have the attention of the room: "Right, but we move out tomorrow. We have the advance on our pay to afford any place. If we pull this off, we'll have to work probably only a third as often in the future."

Murmurs of anticipation spread through all 8 of the assassins present. They would indeed be paid handsomely for this job, both for the client's personal desire to see her dead, and for the risks involved.

Fire Drakes weren't easy targets.

Best of all, their client hadn't necessarily insisted on no collateral victims. Their mysterious client had said to avoid them, but if necessary than by all means allow collateral victims.

He'd included a note in their contracts, saying that there was no penalty for failing the mission, as failure would likely result in them being hunted anyway, or killed by the mission.

* * *

><p>As all 8 assassins went to bed, Lucina saw Haraklus taking one last look at the poster of their target, a large, dark red fire drake female, in Sri Draka's Baragh clan colony.<p>

It was a tough job, as Smoulder was well known for her combat skills during her Hephaestus time. But with their payment being promised, they had the incentive.

"Good night Haraklus." Lucina bid the Minotaur as she left. They'd decided to meet in his room, given it was the biggest. She already knew he'd be better as the muscle of the team, or as a disguised scout in the public of some sort.

Either way, Smoulder's dark red visage was burned into Lucina's mind. She and the other 7 had her in their sights.

Now they just needed to move out, learn their prey's habits, and strike.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will involve canon characters, but I needed to establish the next plot stage.<strong>

**Garnet's assassins will be hunting Smoulder later, while Varkan and Faral are hunting the bomb planters.**

**Along the way, they'll run into problems, some expected, but others completely out of the blue, while those who will get involved from Equestria get tangled in the whole mess.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique, and in depth scrutiny is appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>And if anyone has caught on by now, I take the names of real places and switch them up a bit to not copy them.<strong>

**As for the assassins, because there are 8 I'll list them:**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucina<strong>_**: Female Black Mamba, Mambibian: Grey scales, black mouth.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Haraklus<strong>_**: Male Minotaur, Minoan/Grecian: Brown fur, black legs/horns. Scarred body.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bolshik<strong>_**: Male Caninberian dog, Caninberian: Grey fur, brown legs/tail, neck scarring renders him mute.**_

**Helga**_**: Female Caninberian dog, Caninberian: Brown fur, white legs/tail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kava<strong>_**: Lion, Leonyan: Tan fur, brown mane/tail, stocky build.**_

**Vikana**_**: Lioness, Leonyan: Tan fur, stocky for a lioness. **_

**Sakara**_**: Lioness, Leonyan: Brown fur, slender for a lioness**_

**Oephel**_**: Lioness, Leonyan: Creme fur, normal lioness build, [half bulky/slender]**_

**Note: 4 Lions/Lionesses are also a pride of sorts. Leonyan mercenaries/assassins often like this, like Prides, but usually smaller.**

* * *

><p><strong>New OC voice actors will come later, when more assassin dialogue put in.<strong>


	12. Ch 12: Tense Alliances, closing in

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 12: Tense Alliances, closing in.**

* * *

><p><strong>February 16th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late afternoon**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Throne room**

"So we have an agreement? Its absolutely critical that we bring the ones responsible to justice." Ohmen asked. He stood before them as his grey and brown maned unicorn form. Caarim was behind him, coiled up, but his hooded head low as he saw the stares being given. Queen Chrysalis and Prince Al'kur stood their ground.

Sat on their thrones each, Luna and Celestia looked at each other, as their others here watched the guests cautiously. Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie all had eyes for the ones with Ohmen.

Beside Twilight, Spike loomed over them, with Discord similarly beside Celestia as he watched them carefully.

Caarim wriggled uncomfortably on his coils, while Chrysalis, and her son Al'kur, stood their ground. Al'kur however, struggled to suppress his contemptuous look for Discord.

He hadn't forgotten his troops, and friends, the dragoneraqus had killed when infected.

"Its clear now that this is worth investigating. All the evidence doesn't line up, even if its very convincing." Celestia reasoned. She remembered the letter Varkan had Maurik deliver her at the charity gala, on tracking the Entity, and it possibly setting off the Tsunami earthquake.

"And frankly, Varkan going on the run didn't help his impression with the public when it happened." Twilight pointed out.

Ohmen internally agreed. If Varkan had been smarter, or less hard headed, he'd have asked another agent to do what work he was likely doing himself, even if Faral had gone with him.

"From what we know, my people are calling for Varkan's arrest. And by what others also know, he'll be tracking down the ones responsible if he isn't guilty. If we organize a search group for him and Faral, we may also find the ones responsible, whether it is or isn't him." Chrysalis calmly pointed out.

The Harmony bearers all mildly glared, still not trusting her. But, she had come in peace, as a diplomat and an international leader. Chrysalis stood her ground, she had no regrets of that day, she did what she thought was right at the time for her people.

"Well, where do we start?" Spike asked.

"We have no idea." Caarim bluntly said. Ohmen continued, shaking his head :

"Varkan's a master at disappearing, and Faral along with him. We were hoping that, you, Princess Luna, may help us. After all, you nearly screwed our plans last year when you detected him as he slept."

Luna's eyes widened as she remembered, and remarked: "Of course. He may be skilled at hiding, but nobody can hide their dreams." She then looked down a bit, then sternly saying: "But how can I use my powers so callously? Its not ethical."

"Well, we have no other ways to locate him, so we need to start somewhere." Celestia pointed out.

Sighing, Luna said: "Very well. I can organize my guards, make it look like a royal visit to the Oceanic Alliance."

"Thank you sister." Celestia smiled as Luna accepted. The Night Princess turned to the Harmony bearers, right as Twilight proposed:

"Why not make it 2 royals? We can be of some help, split up and cover more ground wherever we are."

"Are you sure Twilight?" Celestia asked. Twilight nodded, and her friends backed her up:

"The six of us can band together to boost out power if we have to. We always work together." Rainbow Dash boasted.

"Besides, I'll come too. If anything I'll actually blend in more there." Spike reasoned.

It was decided then, Twilight, her friends and Spike would accompany Princess Luna to the Oceanic Alliance, along with her night guard escorts.

Al that remained was the last goodwill visit from the Changeling royalty to the Crystal Empire.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later<strong>

"Luna, before you leave, a word." Celestia called.

Luna stopped as the others left the throne room, while Celestia said:

"You'll be able to do your moon duties from the other side of the world?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, from what I understand, when you raise the sun, it will be turning to night where I am. So in keeping with your time zone, I shall have to lower the moon when I would raise it, and so on." Luna reasoned.

Thinking a bit, Celestia said: "We're attuned to this time zone, so you'll sense when to do what with the moon."

* * *

><p><strong>February 18th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Midday**

**Crystal Empire, Royal Palace**

As soon as Chrysalis had set foot, amidst her other accompanying delegates, into the throne room, the air suddenly grew gelatinous with tension.

Ohmen had awkwardly explained the plan, while Al'kur had stood back in some masked amusement. Caarim had subtly read the minds of Shining Armour and Princess Cadance as they'd entered, and frankly, he would have blushed if he was a mammal at what insults were in their minds.

"So, that's, the plan. Any questions your highnesses?" Ohmen was careful not to set something off. Twilight and her friends had hung back, knowing this wouldn't be an easy situation.

Princess Luna's presence however, likely reigned in their self control. Shining Armour and Cadance's problems with Chrysalis were personal, but nothing more.

"Well, we can't see anything wrong with it, right honey?" Cadance looked at Shining Armour, though he saw the silent insults she had for Chrysalis in her eyes.

"Yeah. He needs to be found, guilty or not. If you need any guards from the Empire to come, take your pick."

Luna thought, and said to Twilight: "My guards are sufficient, but if there are any-?"

"Flash Sentry. Oh, and Sleek Slammer with him." Twilight said the first name perhaps a bit too fast, and her adding Sleek Slammer came off as both a good pick but also so as not to reveal her crush on Flash by picking only him.

Her friends exchanged knowing looks, and while Cadance would have joined in, she was too busy focusing on Chrysalis.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

In the throne room, Luna had asked Shining and Cadance to talk with Al'kur over a certain 'matter'.

"Look, we can't-"

"This is why she asked me to do it. Because she knew you'd never listen to her, and we both understand why. But please, hear me out." Al'kur stressed.

Cadance and Shining Armour sat on their thrones, Cadances's higher than Shining's somewhat. Al'kur stood before them, the dingo shape Changeling somehow diminished by their presence and bitterness towards his mother.

"I'm not asking forgiveness for the skirmish that, uh-"

"Nearly ruined our marriage." Cadance finished.

"Yes. But at least understand why Chrysalis did it." Al'kur stressed. He continued:

"I was the equivalent of a mid teen when she went off to carry out the attack. Our colony was in bad shape, few trade links, mostly with the Hudonesians, poverty, living where what is now New Changeliea. But, Chrysalis heard of the wedding, and unlike basic food, which we had to grow or hunt for, feeding off love was something that could give us a lifeline."

"It was so bad that I was bedridden from an illness, brought on by the poverty. Chrysalis had lost many of her subjects, and many of her children. You want to know how bad it was? I was the only survivor to adolescence out of a clutch of 30. All others died from illness, starvation, and so on."

Cadance faltered as she heard, but Al'kur finished: "The skirmish would have brought back a long supply of emotion for us to feed off, and give our suffering farms and fisheries time to recover from the bad seasons that year. But, after it failed, things got worse. Soon after, Varkan approached, as the Oceanic Alliance was being set up, and his company set up more trade links for us. I was one of a large number who offered services to the Hephaestus and Oceanic Alliance as thanks."

Shining understood, but he was still stern: "Look, its not that we don't understand, but it was such a personal moment in our lives nearly ruined."

"As long as you understand that, for us, it was nothing personal. Consider it a sign of how strong your love for each other is, that it came under target." Al'kur said.

Without another word, he walked out, leaving Shining Armour and Cadance to ponder their thoughts on the changelings and their history with them.

* * *

><p><strong>20th February, 1006 ANM<strong>

Within 2 days since meeting the Crystal Empire leaders, Princess Luna and her detachment of her best guards, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Sleek Slammer and Flash sentry all departed on a trip to the Oceanic Alliance.

They travelled on a series of Luna's night guard chariots, enhanced by magic to match commercial jet speeds with no cost to the passengers by air friction and so on.

But their task was enormous. Varkan and Faral would stay within the Oceanic Alliance, as planting the evidence by the bomb shell would have been a localised job.

But the Oceanic Alliance was a big place.

* * *

><p><strong>21st February, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

**Sri Draka, southwest coast.**

**City of Hambomtato**

**30 miles from the Baragh clan colony**

The 8 assassins had booked a house or flat to rent each, or at least one per party. The lion, Kava, and his 3 Lioness partners Vikana, Oephel and Sakara all shared a flat in an apartment block in the town's east area.

Haraklus, the Minotaur, had a hotel room booked near the town's port, big enough to handle his size.

The 2 Caninberians, Bolshik and Helga, rented an apartment together, in the town's north area.

Lucina, the Black Mamba, had a flat in the town's east also, but like Haraklus was alone.

This way, if they were tracked, not all of them would be caught.

It had been Haraklus that had ventured directly into the clan today, disguised as a usual trading truck driver. Lucina had tagged along, able to hide easily.

They'd already sighted Smoulder, and had identified the younger dragon, her clone 'son' Razak, and the freak of nature dragon Cal'vel.

In the night, as Haraklus made a late fabric material delivery for the Fire Drake Colony, Lucina had snuck off, finding Smoulder's cave. She had already placed some top of the line sensors, small and hard to find, that her advance had covered.

Now, they could know when and where Smoulder was. All they needed to do now was watch her schedule for the next 2 weeks to be certain.

The moment a pattern was spotted, they'd begin their next steps.

* * *

><p><strong>21st February, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Evening**

**Hundonesia, capital city of Kakarta.**

**Mul'ii district**

6 days since they narrowed down the list of 102 potential sea vessels to carry the planted bomb casing. They had found that of the 102, only 16 matched the size, cargo manifest items in size, and individuals or companies that owned them.

And over the last 5 days, they'd travelled and interrogated, discretely, the crew adn/or captain of the ships systematically.

They'd ventured all the way out to the furthest locales to start with, so less travelling would be done as they went on. The first 2 days had been spent entirely going to the by far furthest away ship at its dock, all the way down in Samerang, 230 miles west of Kakarta. The other days had been thankfully closer, though Varkan had cursed aloud when he'd found one ship's port of call back in Komatra, meaning a day lost to a ferry ride to Komatra and back.

They hadn't slept in 3 days straight, having covered many of the closer ones already. Now with only 6 possible ships left, they had begun to lose their cool.

* * *

><p>"Why did I come here?"<p>

Varkan heard Faral's muttering, as he rubbed some sleep out of his eyes.

"A problem Faral?"

"Oh no, sir." Faral seemed irritated, and worse yet, she only called him sir when something troubled her.

"What is it?" Varkan asked grumpily.

"We've been at this for 5 days straight, and nothing. But I don't know why I even bothered to come with you, I wouldn't have been any worse off than before if I'd stayed behind with the others and the company." Faral sniped at Varkan.

The dimly lit shack had gone quiet, even as a distant rumbling train sounded in the distance outside the window/hole.

"What did you expect? Besides, we've been in just as bad before." Varkan reasoned.

"We had a plan then! I was just as responsible as you were, we didn't set out with no ideas of our endgame to start with? Do you even have any idea who it is that may have implicated the company!?" Faral's voice kept calm, but her voice was extremely harsh. The Komodo female had finally snapped, though without 3 days sleep anyone would.

"You're out of line Faral, get some sleep, you don't get this riled up if you're well rested." Varkan tried to calm her, as well as keep his anger in check.

"Oh don't patronize me! You think you know me so well? Well that certainly is a first if you do, but I'm not one to talk I guess. I don't know very much about you."

"This isn't the time Faral." Varkan said.

"It never is for you. Following you around, being your loyal dog over the years, and this whole mess, I think I know your problem Varkan. You could have easily had an agent, me alone perhaps, do this work for you, or someone else, instead of running off and doing it yourself. Running off actually made things worse, because now people really think you did do it."

Varka had no comeback, but she continued:

"Oh, but of course you didn't trust anyone else to do this important work enough."

"I won't allow anyone to risk my operations, everything I've helped build." Varkan said.

"And that's the problem. You insist on doing the most important work yourself, but if you trusted others more, you'd have fewer problems!" Faral said.

"You're whole skirmish against the Equestrians, though I agreed with it, made coming to them for help against the infected dragon migration all the more difficult! Your dirty little secret you keep hidden away in New Daeland, in his little shack!"

Varkan's eyes narrowed, and now growled: "What are you saying?"

"You don't realize it? I was there the whole time all those years ago. Tul'rok, the incident, Starswirl? You may not realize it, but you're scheming may have caused this whole mess with the Entity!" Faral accused.

Varkan stood up now, saying: "Faral!"

"No, you need to realise this! You're not asking for help, but your denying what I only just realised! You're not just doing this because you can't trust anyone, but because deep down, you know you helped created that Entity. Tul'rok was unstable, and you made it worse by not sympathising with him, being invested in emotional distance to not lose yourself. If you'd helped him get over her before trying that experiment, he may not have fused with it as he did!"

Varkan stared hard, as Faral came right up in his face, angrily saying in a low voice:

"I was there, Varkan. Being on this whole trip, its clear now that you create many of your own problems, by being unable to trust anyone more easily. But you did the experiment, you're hiding Starswirl, and you're not letting anyone else help you, because you feel guilty. Guilty that Tul'rok taking Starswirl's place likely is why the Entity arose, that he's been corrupted in wherever he is, and whomever he worked with to come back." Faral pressed a clawed finger onto his chest as she growled.

"The Entity, and the earthquake, are your fault. You believe that, and you're guilty of it. Otherwise, you would have stayed behind, and thought more clearly. I'm right, aren't I?"

Varkan was deathly silent, staring hard at Faral as she laid out her drowsiness induced, anger fuelled analysis of him. He wanted to shout at her, prove her wrong, say he didn't feel that guilt.

But he didn't. He couldn't.

"So, why not leave?" Varkan said, his tone low.

"If you think you needn't get involved, why don't you leave me then?" Varkan advanced on Faral, now her dark expression faltering as he slowly backed the female Komodo against the shack wall.

"You say I don't know you very well, but I know enough. You still have feelings for me, don't you?"

Faral steeled herself, but found she couldn't look him directly in the eyes.

"But more to the point, you've been an asset to me over many years, and I am grateful, even if your desire for love isn't what I can give you. So tell me, if this situation has driven you beyond your long stretching loyalty, why, stick, around?"

As Varkan glared at her, she shrunk back against the wall, trying not to be influenced by his looming presence over her. The Komodo disguised Wyvern almost smiled as he finished.

"Hope, for a future romance, and the excitement I offer by simply following me."

As Varkan stepped back, he said: "Here is how it is Faral, now that you've laid all your cards you have on me out. You NEED me, because you've been by my side for so long you can't comprehend life without me. But I, I'm adaptable, unattached to anyone. You could leave me, surrender to authorities as I can't, but in the end, you'd miss the excitement following me can offer. Why else have you never tried for romance after I turned your offer down? Its because you had hope for me changing my mind, and because your close ties to me would have interfered with any other partners."

Varkan made his last point, folding his arms/wings as he spoke. The drowsiness had made him go on an anger induced tirade of his own.

"Face it Faral, you'd have come with me even if I hadn't asked you to. Its my fault that its this difficult, yes, but its your fault you're here in the first place with me."

Faral was stunned at Varkan's accusations, but for the better part of her she couldn't refute them. She was wrong, if anything he knew her far too well, better than she knew herself.

Meanwhile, he still had things she didn't know about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>

Varkan lay awake, eyes staring at the shack ceiling. He heard Faral's soft breathing across the room, but he'd heard the faintest sobs at some stage earlier that night as she'd settled in bed, thinking he was asleep already.

He knew that had he been a decade or so younger, he'd have felt sorry for her, guilty at putting her in her place so harshly. They'd both said things that neither wanted to say.

But the tragedy for him was, not only had he distanced himself from emotion to avoid ending up like Tul'rok, before he disappeared, but he was no longer as capable of emotion, period.

He only felt a very slight twinge of guilt over how he put down Faral, making the normally iron like Komodo female cry for the first time by his hand.

A part of him wished he could feel more, but he couldn't. This crippled emotional capacity may well have been why he turned down her romantic approached all those years ago. Maybe, if things had been different.

But he had goals, and a hunt. He had no time for empathy, his species didn't, and he needed Hephaestus free of charge to work towards it.

* * *

><p><strong>22nd February, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early morning**

**Kakarta seaport.**

The next morning, on way to the first of the last 6 boats to check, this one would be a dud also, things were quiet. The night of sleep after 3 days awake had helped, but it had made them realize just what had been said last night.

Faral and Varkan spoke only the bare minimum, just on the mission at hand. Varkan didn't know that halfway through the night, when he had fallen asleep, Faral had got out of the shack, contemplating leaving there and then.

She'd come back after thinking about it, and had shed more tears as she realised Varkan was right about her. Her life was his now.

* * *

><p><strong>This will get it underway, because frankly Luna was the only one to ever unexpectedly disrupt Varkan's plans to the point of inducing a quick, panic induced improvisation.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Something I figured would arise, given the bond Varkan and Faral have. It would have been too cliche to have one person be right over the other, or to have Faral walk out on Varkan.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, like crocodiles scoping out prey for patterns, the assassins will study Smoulder for a chance to strike.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique, preferably detailed reviews.**


	13. Ch 13: Foreign Tendrils of Crime

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 13: Foreign Tendrils of Crime.**

* * *

><p><strong>23rd February, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

**Singapaw, Royal Empire Hotel**

It was odd for Luna to be wide awake during the daylight hours. Though she had little difficulty, as she'd purposefully not adapted to the time change so as to keep to the Equestria day/night cycles.

Now, when Celestia lowered the sun on her side of the planet, Luna simultaneously lowered the moon, and vice versa. It was a switch-around of their usual routine.

Still, the hotel they were staying in was luxurious, as Luna needed to be only in a country to begin sweeping it. She ran the sweeps twice a day, and once at night, when she herself would be going to bed.

She could search minds anywhere within 500 miles of her position, because she already knew what Varkan's mind was like when he dreamed. Unlike her normal duties, she was actively searching for him.

But, he was not within 500 miles of Singapaw, as it predictably turned out.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's hotel room<strong>

"Maybe you're searching through the minds of the wrong person. We're near the Hephaestus HQ, so why not probe their minds? Anyone who knows where Varkan may be." Twilight suggested.

While her friends were off exploring the multicultural port city, or relaxing in the hotel spa in Rarity's case, Twilight met with Princess Luna to discuss the search.

"You might be right. Anyone in mind, I know you met them first hand." Luna asked Twilight.

"That Orang-utan, Maurik, or else the salamander scientist, Hi'mari. If all else fails, his clone is still under house arrest at the HQ." Twilight mentally recited aloud.

"Blacklight." Luna called, and one of her pegasus night guards appeard quickly at the door.

"Arrange for a trip to the Hephaestus HQ tomorrow for us. We may get some results there."

"Yes your majesty."

As Blacklight left, Luna added knowingly: "I'll search their minds in the night also, see if I can get anything to start with."

"Right. You should maybe come out to dinner tonight, the restaurant nearby is supposed to have great reviews." Twilight suggested.

"Hmm, I suppose I can. I'll have lowered, no, sorry, raised the moon by then." Luna commented.

"Still on Equestria time?" Twilight smiled as she remarked.

"For the moon cycles I have to be."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

**Royal Empire Hotel, ground floor restaurant, casino level.**

Some compared the Royal Empire Hotel to one of the casino hotels in Trot Vegas, except it was the Trot Vegas casino hotels that were copying the image. The Royal Empire Hotel was genuine all the way through.

It did well to mix the local and foreign cultures that came here.

After a meal of a variety of vegetarian stir frys, and some local cakes, the ponies had their fill. Spike had tried some of the local fish, namely sunfish, and had developed a taste for it quite readily.

It was the first time he'd ever eaten another animal meat, but he could have picked a lot worse of an animal than the Sunfish. He could have picked the mixed meat platter, where some rumours flew of those dishes being why Singapaw had such a low number of stray dogs or cats.

Over dinner, Luna had explained how she couldn't find Varkan here, and they'd be visiting the Hehaestus HQ tomorrow to question some of Varkan's associates personally.

It would be an eventful day as it turned out.

* * *

><p><strong>On Luna's hotel television:<strong>

_**"-and while evacuation was successful in evacuating all the residents of the southern Mildaves islands, the north islands are being prepared fro evacuation as the rapidly growing volcano has suddenly surged in activity."**_

_**"Experts are struggling to explain this remarkably fast growing volcano, having risen just over 6 feet in just 3 weeks of eruption, by far surpassing the fastest growing volcanoes in the world. Its safe to say that evacuation efforts are going to be expanded to perhaps the entire of the Mildaves islands, as the volcano enters a stage of more explosive eruptions, and generating a local, choking ash cloud.**_

_On screen, the small, albeit heavily smoking volcano churned as ash and pumice showered out, the base having formed of solidified lava already 6 feet tall, a nearly 30 feet across at the widest point._

_**"In other news, the Oceanic Alliance authorities have begun a new systematic crackdown on Snakeskull Triad activity across Hundonesia and New Changeliea, uncovering numerous illegal drug trade and people smuggling operations, though connections to the Salaman Kayuza gangs and Chaenese Triads is suspected ."**_

* * *

><p><strong>February 23rd, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Evening**

**Hundonesia, Bundung city, 70 miles south east of Kakarta**

**The Vai District**

Bundung city, a landlocked city that had sprung up as a satellite to Kakarta, and the site of their next target for investigation.

Now having only 4 possible ship connections to go on, they' come to the few on the list that Varkan had put off until now.

And for good reason.

The Snakeskull triads were notoriously brutal and scheming in their dealings, and they wouldn't give out information freely.

Still, they maybe had information that he needed to find the boat that shipped the bomb casing.

Sat across from a fierce looking Cattle male, looming over the other side of the rotting desk, Varkan and Faral sat stoicly, still clad in their disguises.

Things had been tense between them since the outbursts each had undergone 4 days ago, but now they had an entirely different reason to be wary.

"You can't keep throwing money at the problem Komodo, no matter how rich you are. Snakeskull code is to not do any business until after payment is made." The Cattle leant over the table, using his size to try and intimidate the grey scaled Komodo pair.

Varkan wasn't impressed, but Faral glared back. This seemed to earn a squint from the Cattle, before he began speaking in the local dialect, not aware that Varkan and Faral understood the general gist of it.

_"Get these two out of here, I have better things to do than deal with these wannabes. I need those fights ready to go."_

"Wait! Fights? Wagered fights?" Varkan asked.

"What's it to you?" The Cattle asked.

"A wager. Both me and Faral here get a fight with your local champion each. We'll pay an entry fee each. If we both win our fights, you tell us what we need to know." Varkan said. Faral looked at him in a hidden protesting face, but she kept quiet.

"..You're in luck. We have a less busy night tonight. You two, after the others have a go at our other fighters." The Cattle smiled slightly, revealing golden fillings as he asked slyly: "But if we do this, I want to know what your questions are? Then, if you win both fights, I'll tell you."

Varkan glared at the Cattle Snakeskull member, while Faral kept an eye on his flanking Komodo bodyguards. She resisted the urge to rip one's eyes out as he blatantly ogled her body.

"Fine. Here's what we need to know."

Varkan laid out the information on the boat, and the captain who this Snakeskull member often hired services from. They needed to know exactly what was in the cargo, as the bomb casing as carried naked, by design.

His terms and request laid out, Varkan and Faral found themselves being dragged off to the changing rooms, to dont he right gear for the upcoming fights.

A mixture of Tai-kwon-do, kickboxing, Judo, and genera; brawler fighting was the usual fighting styles, and the ones the local, underground champions were high level blackbelts in.

Worse yet, the only rule was no killing in the ring. Anything else went.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

**Vai District,**

**Warehouse area, underground fight arena.**

Crowds jeered, booed or hollered in glee as their champion flexed his muscles in the ring, the large Orang-utan male hollering in domination as he egged the crowds on.

Faral was first, and jeers followed her as she slunk beneath the ring's ropes, and faced her opponent.

It was unusual to meet an overtly aggressive Orang-utan, or one quite this big. He was a good head taller than Faral and Varkan, and was quite a bit bigger with muscles.

Swallowing some bile that came to her mouth, either from rare nerves or from the smell in the place, she heard a makeshift bell ring as she readied her bandaged hands.

Reacting as soon as the Orang-utan charged, Faral side-leapt and swung a fist out, a hard punch to his underarm to dull its nerves and movement.

But, her fist came away in pain, and the Orang-utan's arm swung out to hurte right at her face. Backstepping and ducking, Faral began to frantically deflect and evade as the champion unleashed a barrage of quick jabs and heavy punches. She knew he was too strong to take head on, so she needed to deflect his blows, not block them.

As he swung, she dodged or brushed the arm with hers to direct it away in its motion. Suddenly, the Orang-utan leapt and spun, a harsh kick knocking her back into the ropes with her wing suddenly gone.

The champion landed on his feet, and immediately advanced. Farla snarled, ducking as she ignored the cheering crowds, and as his wide punch missed her head, she swung her leg out, driving the knee into his side as she spun beneath him.

A roar of anger, and maybe pain, met her ears, but it mixed with the bell for the first half.

Crowds roared in disapproval that the champion hadn't finished her in one round, but Faral was already in panic mode as she felt a warm water bottle forced into her mouth. Sat in the corner on the chair, she knew she had to attack hard, fast, and with precision.

It helped that he was a wide target.

* * *

><p>The second round bell rang, and once again, the Orang-utan charged, though this time with a low attack with a crouched, elbow driving attack.<p>

She couldn't dodge quickly, so she blocked with her own elbow. As it hit her own, she felt like a concrete wall had slammed into her arm, as she resisted the urge to cry out in pain.

Reeling back, she swallowed the pain so she was aware to avoid the champion's swinging arm. Ducking sideways, Faral drove her fist forwards.

Her fist met his soft throat, and he choked and coughed as he pulled back suddenly, while Faral pressed her advantage of stunning him.

Swinging twice, one each side, she chopped his neck sides with her hands, going for the most vulnerable pars first.

He staggered, and Faral headbutted him in the chest to drive him down to the ground. Before his dazed body settled, he was growling to not yell from the punches was was getting to the face from Faral.

There was no referee, so Faral punched once every half second, making sure he was down for her fight at least.

"Winner! Guest!"

Boos mixed with cheers, she'd done it, she'd held up her end of the bargain.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening<strong>

Varkan reeled back as cheers erupted from the crowd. He'd been using his speed to dodge or deflect the Orang-utan's clothes, but the champion had upped his game this time.

The champion's fist had driven straight into Varkan's chest, badly winding him. Luckily no one suspected he was a Wyvern, he'd hidden himself too well for a bunch of idiotic criminals to know what a Komodo disguise over his Wyvern form was.

Gulping, Varkan breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the announcer had just rang the bell to end the second round. The Orang-utan silently gave him a rude gesture, pointing at him as he went back to his corner:

_Your ass is mine._

Now Varkan had no time left on his patience, and he needed that information. The third round bell rang.

This time, Varkan charged, leaping very quickly to land with his legs wrapped around the Orang-utan's neck, beginning to squeeze hard. As he squeezed, he toughened against the blows the Orang-utan gave him as he fell over, nothing by Varkan's pant thighs and crotch right in his face, constricting his neck slowly.

Ignoring the choking of the champion, Varkan brandished his fists, and began battering the Orang-utan champion's face.

After 15 seconds, in which time Varkan's blood began to race, he heard a faint wheezing from the Orang-utan, a plea for an end to this fight.

Crowds in the basement cheered and bet more money on the, inevitably, less skilled other channels that opened up.

* * *

><p><strong>February 24th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**2 o clock in the morning**

**Hundonesia, Bundung city, 70 miles south east of Kakarta**

**The Vai District**

**Warehouse district**

"You did a number on my champion fighter." The cattle snakeskull said

"He signed up for that sort of stuff, probably." Varkan's uncaring expression made it clear of his thoughts on the whole matter of the Orang-utan's recovery.

"That he did. Now, I can tell you what I know about the boat cargo you're looking for." The Cattle snakeskull pocketed tonight's earnings from the, and resumed simply staring at both Varkan and Faral.

After 10 seconds, Varkan's expression darkened, and he asked: "What do you know about the cargo?"

"Nothing at all." There was no denying the honesty in the Cattle male's voice, especially when he cracked up laughing afterwards. He'd duped them into taking part in the fights for nothing.

Faral seethed internally, looking at Varkan angrily as she said: "This was a waste of our time."

Both of them walked out, as the Cattle Male called out to them as his Komodo muscle guards laughed at them: "Thanks for the fight!"

* * *

><p><strong>February 26th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Midday**

**Hundonesia**

**Kakarta financial district**

A business Cattle woman briefly glossed over a small story, more interested in the stocks shown on the next few pages:

**Bundung City warehouse fire kills 5, injures 2.**_** Snakeskull members found at site of incident, arson suspected as part of inter triad conflict.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Luna is close, as Varkan and Faral are not to far from her 500 mile rane of detection whe they dream in Kakarta, or Bundung city.<strong>

**All that effort, for jack s**t, by Varkan and Faral.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would please, its always appreciated to have feedback on my work.**


	14. Ch 14: Shaded Perspectives

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 14: Shaded Perspectives.**

* * *

><p><strong>February 24th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Morning**

**5 miles east of Singapaw, Caran mountains.**

**Hephaestus Research Company, Headquarters.**

As ordered, Blacklight and others in Luna's guard arranged for a meeting between the Night Princess, Twilight and her allies with anyone in the Hephaestus HQ, that at least they had their hands on.

A tedious hour of papaerwork to let them into the locked down facility later, and they were inside.

Led through the headquarters, the place was not swarmed with workers, scientists, engineers or support staff, but instead by quieter, more imposing Singapaw police force, and a handful of Oceanic Alliance militia personnel.

One by one, they'd been called in to an interrogation room, the ones who had last seen Varkan the day before he fled.

Luna and Twilight together focused to read their memories, while the others watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Makeshift waiting room.<strong>

On the screens, it showed Luna and Twilight sat on the opposite side of the desk from their current person in questioning.

Maurik looked uncomfortable, and a bit less refined in appearance then last time they'd met at the charity gala the month prior.

"Its a bit creepy, them just staring into their mind." Applejack commented,

"Well, its only after they've heard the answer. A check for any lies." Flash Sentry reasoned, with him, Sleek Slammer and Luna's night guards watching the footage in the waiting room on the monitors too.

The footage rolled, but nothing much happened until Luna visibly sighed, shaking her head.

Spike slumped, commenting: "Nothing, or else they'd be asking more."

Rarity laid a reconciliatory hoof on Spike's leg, as she said: "We can find him, they just need time."

"I still can't believe how easily he vanished." Rainbow Dash remarked, as she shifted in her seat, visibly bored.

Pinkie watched the footage still, having got out a bag of popcorn as she was engrossed by the security footage.

"Shh! Its getting good!"

Fluttershy thought aloud: "I wonder who they'll bring in next?"

More silence, as only the munching of Pinkie's popcorn sounded as all watched Maurik get escorted out of the interrogation room by a Cattle policeman.

"You gonna share that?" Sleek Slammer asked, the dark yellow, red maned Pegasus sat down among the other guards.

At this stage, his break of on duty silence was let slide. They had a ways to go yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Makeshift interrogation room.<strong>

The door opened, as Hi'mari walked in ahead of the Cattle Policeman. The female Salamander sat down, as Twilight and Luna looked at her quite hard.

As she carefully shifted in her seat, Twilight asked her first:

"You were one of people Varkan met with the last day he was here. Now, he tell you anything important that day? Did anything important happen?"

"No." Hi'mari said calmly, though she briefly paused as she maintained her calm. Raising an eyebrow at this, Luna said: "We will be probing your mind, reading it, after each answer. Please relax."

Hi'mari tensed a bit, as she felt something in her mind she didn't know as her own:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Varkan suddenly paused, beckoning for Hi'mari to enter a nearby corridor section.<strong>_

_**Walking around, she gasped as she felt Varkan wrap her in his ruined wings, tightly hugging her as he shook slightly.**_

_**"Please, please let this be the true start. Anything you need to complete this, its yours."**_

_**Shocked as he slightly shook while hugging her tight, Hi'mari let Varkan grip her tight in his wings before he finally let go.**_

_**She could swear she'd seen a look of anguish he'd hidden from her behind her head disappearing as he regained composure.**_

_**"Consider your programs a top priority."**_

_**Without another word, he walked off.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quickly, still wet from the shower, she opened the letter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Do not mention your breakthrough with the Wyvern cloning potential, as all documents pertaining to it have been destroyed by company secrecy policy, save for some on a small flash drive inside this envelope. The processes, equipment, everything. Keep it safe secure, NO ONE MUST FIND IT."<strong>_

_**"If you are questioned for the whereabouts of Varkan, if you do know where he has gone, SAY NOTHING. He has a copy of your data, and has fled rather than be taken prisoner."**_

_**"Short of it, he will be undercover, using his other assets to track down the perpetrator."**_

* * *

><p>Hi'mari gasped slightly as she felt those memories resurface, and as Luna pulled out, she and Twilight having shared the memories, they looked at her funny.<p>

"So, he's undercover, searching for the one responsible. And what about this data that his letter said not to reveal?" Princess Luna questioned, eyed narrowed a bit.

The nearby Police Cattle male looked at her suspiciously, and Hi'mari slumped her head. She had to break her promise to Varkan in the letter, but she knew it wouldn't implicate the company, as it had nothing to do with the earthquake.

"We, recently made a breakthrough in the cloning programs, enough to have hopes for enough success rate to clone a viable Wyvern population with enough Fire Drake surrogacy volunteers. Varkan knew that with the company going down because of this situation, he wanted that data, the details, kept safe at all costs. Please, it has nothing to do with the Earthquake, it was hidden because of it!"

Hi'mari's frantic response caused Twilight to raise her hoof in a friendly manner:

"Okay, okay, calm down! Look, its not what we're looking for, but please, he has gone looking for the one responsible. Do you have any idea where he may have gone?"

Hi'mari visibly relaxed, and said sadly: "No, he just vanished in my perspective. And I don't know how he'd track them, my field was genetics, not investigation."

Luna apologetically added: "I'm sorry for panicking you, but you understand the suspicion such a memory would trigger in others."

"You won't tell anyone, about the finer details of the letter?"

Twilight heard the line about the flash drive, and how Varkan had the information also: "Of course. But do you know anyone who may have said where Varkan is headed?"

"The only person he would have told went with him." Hi'mari replied.

Shortly after, the female Salamander was escorted out the door, while Twilight sat back in her seat, wondering what to do next:

"We've hit a block here. We still have no idea where Varkan may have gone."

"No, but we know now that he's innocent. He disappeared to track the one responsible. Of course, he could be lying, but it seems less likely." Luna pointed out to Twilight.

Twilight looked at the list of interrogatees, and her eyes widened as she saw who they hadn't done:

"Wait, Kynok. The Wyvern clone. Maybe he knows."

"How so?" Luna wondered.

"He's the only other Wyvern, maybe Varkan had a stronger degree of trust for him, enough to let him know where he's going." Twilight said. She was grasping for any potential leads, and Luna knew it. But it had potential still.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

**Makeshift interrogation room.**

The Cattle male policeman shoved Kynok inside the room, the young black Wyvern growling slightly back as the policeman glared back too.

Before Twilight could greet Kynok, they saw Lucius, the dark grey and black maned Unicorn clone, shoved inside as well.

"What's this?" Luna asked.

"Part of the deal. Lucius is here, or I don't talk." Kynok growled at Luna and Twilight.

Gesturing for them both to sit, Luna jabbed back: "Who said we need you to talk?"

Sitting, Kynok and Lucius realized what was happening here. Spitting on the floor, Kynok muttered: "Oh, so that's the trick then? Just rip into our minds and find our little secrets? Well, just try it."

Lucius looked smug, and said: "We had training with Caarim, as did Razak. We know what mind reading is like, and we've been conditioned to resist it. So, as Kynok said, try it."

Taken aback, Twilight looked at Luna for guidance. They hadn't counted on the telepath King Cobra being part of the clones' training.

Not intimidated, Luna knew what to do. Asking a question to any sentient will bring any memories related to that information to the front of the mind, making it easier to read. Hence, why they interrogated, and mind read.

"Very well. Did any of you get told anything by Varkan the last day he was here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Kynok, you should be happy at this news. Now you won't be the only other Wyvern alive for long." Varkan spoke.<strong>_

_**"But that's all I am, one of the last Wyverns, and a clone to boot. But what about when more come like this promises? What will I be then? Its not like I have a public life to speak of." Kynok stifled himself to not yell, while Varkan kept his cool. He leant against the doorframe of Kynok's quarters, as he thought how to answer the question best.**_

_**"You'll be the first of many, you'll give rise to new Wyvern generations, remembered by them, Kynok." Varkan said.**_

_**"Yeah, but you know damn well I won't really be a part of them ever. I won't be able to pass on any of my DNA to a female eventually, will I? Not by natural means anyway." Kynok said.**_

_**"We'll have genetic variance by the other methods, your genes won't be needed with me still alive. I thought you'd be happy, given more freedom than any future Wyvern will ever be. This means your future isn't tied to the Wyvern race anymore, you're free."**_

_**Varkan's words had the wrong effect, as Kynok whipped around and yelled at Varkan: "SO THAT'S IT? You don't need me, now that you're on the brink of making fully working clones? I never asked to be born sterile! And don't say the Wyvern race doesn't need me, its all I've known to live for, my very reason for being born!"**_

_**"Kynok! You were a miracle, given our cloning difficulties back then! But you weren't the miracle the Wyverns needed to live. So more needed to happen before it could be possible."**_

_**"So that's all I am to your precious goals? A test subject, a part of trial and error?" Kynok spat. The younger black Wyvern stared back at his older self, at odds with him more than ever.**_

_**Varkan said nothing, but it spoke volumes. He simply replied as he left the door: "You make your own life, your birth doesn't."**_

_**Kynok stared at the door, a deep anger burning as he said to himself:**_

_**"First that Drake bitch who had me, and now.."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucius was in the lounge the clones used, a black aura coated crystal shard slowly rotating above his head as he read a small book.<strong>_

_**"Lucius."**_

_**Varkan's imposing voice shocked Lucius slightly, the Unicorn whipping around to see Varkan stood there, surprisingly slumped in what seemed like sadness.**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"I, wanted to ask you a favour."**_

_**"What is it?" Lucius asked. Varkan didn't approach from the doorframe to the lounge, but he said:**_

_**"Kynok heard about a breakthrough, that means more Wyverns will be born in a future burst of cloning attempts. He, didn't take it well. He says being the only other Wyvern and clone was all he had to himself. I told him he needs to make his own life, but I'm worried he won't be able to very easily."**_

_**"Keep an eye on him for me. Keep him in line, he's usually just aggressive and maybe cruel, but now I'm worried he may risk harming himself because he doesn't care so much now." Varkan said.**_

_**Lucius's eyes widened a bit, the crystal shard he hovered dropping as he asked: "You think Kynok might-"**_

_**"There's no telling. But, just keep an eye on him. I know he trusts you, more than he ever trusted me sadly."**_

_**"Oh, and don't tell Razak. Kynok has some jealousy of him because he has a family, or at least mother that didn't abandon him. He relates with you better because there's no pony you had growing up, just Hi'mari and others like he did."**_

_**Varkan quickly walked off, while Lucius pondered over the words.**_

* * *

><p>Luna and Twilight pulled out, while they saw Lucius sitting a bit uncomfortably in his seat all of a sudden. Kynok on the other hand, was leaning forwards, a cold look in his eyes.<p>

"Using interrogation to bring it forwards, smart."

"Kynok, I-" Twilight said.

"Save it nag." Kynok snapped his head to Twilight. Luna's eyes widened at the use of the insult, while Twilight's sympathy dwindled slightly.

Lucius urged them: "You saw it, that was the only time he talked to us, or me at least, that day."

Kynok's face suddenly lit up, for the briefest of instances, as he said: "Well, I think I could point you in the right direction as to where he may have gone to."

Luna looked at Kynok suspiciously, and asked: "Where?"

"Oh, maybe he went to the one place he can go, and does every 2 years, that no one else can go. At least, if they go in unprotected." Kynok internally was gleeful, knowing he could get back at these nags by ways of some visual torture.

"Wait, but you haven't even been there yourself." Lucius turned to Kynok.

"Yeah, but Varkan said I'd be welcome there if I ever went." Kynok added.

"Where is it?" Twilight asked.

"Oh no, you're not getting me that easily." Kynok said. Impatient, Luna probed his mind.

Lots of images flowed forth, but nothing specific.

"Having trouble, that's because its not one place he could be, but several. Part of Caarim's resistance training, if you can't stop it, overwhelm the one probing your mind." Kynok laughed a bit.

Twilight turned to Lucius, but before she could even read the Sombra clone, he said: "Please, as if I'd know anything more than Kynok would."

"I guess so." Twilight figured, and she asked them both: "If you're done."

"Actually, I can lead you to these places, if you do me and Lucius a favour and get us off house arrest." Kynok said.

"We can't do that I'm afraid." Luna said sternly.

"Well then we have a problem. If you want to even get to the places, you'll need me out to lead you there. You have to get what I want, to get what you'll want. Not a deal, a necessity." Kynok was in command now, and he loved it.

He'd get their freedom, and in exchange he'd help the nags visit the places only Varkan ever visited, not including those who visited but soon after died or never came out.

* * *

><p><strong>8 hours later<strong>

**Singapaw, Royal Empire Hotel**

"Princess, you can't be serious that we're following those crazy clones to where Varkan might, MIGHT be!" Rainbow Dash protested.

Meeting in Luna's large room lounge at the hotel, they all discussed what was actually, already being arranged.

"What choice do we have Miss Dash? That Wyvern clone may be the only one who knows where Varkan is." Luna said. Twilight agreed, the purple Unicorn pointing out:

"And besides, the guards, us, Spike and Luna will be there, against just him and Lucius, if they do try anything."

"Well, sorry if some of us don't trust those two too much. Lucius is alright enough, but he has that Sombra connection by what we heard. But somethin's off with that Kynok, somethin' really off." Applejack added.

"Well who wouldn't, given the life he had?" Spike said. Of course Spike would have a bit more sympathy for the Wyvern clone.

"It still doesn't excuse the obvious hate he has for ponies." Rarity recalled what word he called Twilight on the footage feed from the interrogation.

"Maybe he has some mind to mind connection thingy between him and Varkan, did he?" Pinkie asked, excitedly throwing a suggestion into the argument.

"No Pinkie, he didn't." Twilight said, smiling slightly as she figured how despite its pitching, it wasn't a bad theory.

"But can we trust Kynok really? He doesn't seem all that friendly, and you know he's got magic resistance like Varkan has." Fluttershy remembered.

"If I may, Princesses, but he won't have any of the equipment that can make him too resistant. Besides, not all of us guards use magic." Flash Sentry emphasized this point by standing a bit taller, flexing his wings slightly. He then saw Spike, and added: "Besides, Spike there can do a great deal if he has to."

Hiding her mild blush, Twilight surmised: "Its settled, but keep an eye on Kynok, and Lucius."

"Where did his memories say the place was?" Fluttershy asked.

"He had so much at once, and not all of them were direct experiences. He himself hasn't been there, so he hid it well, but the pictures held no clues." Luna replied.

* * *

><p><strong>February 27th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Wunae islands, Bahmalk city ruins, exclusion zone border**

_**Former Wyvern Confederacy capital**_

When Kynok revealed where they were going, there were voices of mild panic and distrust.

But the reasoning Kynok and Lucius gave was that given how Varkan visited there every 2 years, he may well have hidden there for sentimental reasons, until he had a lead to track down the perpetrator.

Before they had arrived here however, the Chaneling 'allies' who had proposed the Equestrians come and help locate Varkan sent some help.

Having flown here quickly by aircraft and a helicopter, Ohmen Magnes was waiting for them at the exclusion zone fence, along with Caarim.

The flight of the Princess's carriages and guards had flown, following the directions to this heart of darkness among the Oceanic Region.

Now, they all saw the wire fence, with the radiation hazard signs on the wiring. From here, Kynok would be their direct guide, as if Varkan was here, he'd approach first, and Lucius with him.

"Radiation levels get worse, so face masks and full body suits are a must."

There was a stored set of radiation suits, made for pony specifications, that were pulled out.

"Ghastly, must we wear these?" Rarity asked.

"Unless you want to die a horrible death as we venture closer in, yes." Lucius said, his tone not at all joking as he put on his own suit.

"Come on Rarity. If something happens, all 6 of us being there means we can summon the powerful magic and defend each other." Twilight said. Sucking her pride in, Rarity donned the radiation suit, sans the face mask for now.

"We'll have to be careful, we don't know what Varkan may be up to if he is there." Ohmen said. He looked at Caarim, who whispered into his ear:

"No, he's too good at blocking me out. I can't tell if Kynok and Lucius are lying."

"Well, they said he MIGHT be in there. Its not exactly lying, so how could you tell?" Ohmen replied. It was a common mind reading defence, say what could happen and they ever know if your lying, because it is a truth even if its a lie.

"Tell me again why you're not wearing a suit?" Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously:

"With magic resistance comes radiation resistance. All I'll need is a face mask, because my lungs aren't as resistant." As he readied the face mask, Kynok looked at Spike, who had his own face mask on already

"Don't worry, we won't really need the gear until the counter needles get louder."

After checking each other's gear, they were all suited up. Princess Luna, Spike, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, along with FLash Sentry, Sleek Slammer and Luna's 5 night guards, Blacklight leading them.

Kynok and Lucius would lead them into the exclusion zone. All the while, Ohmen Magnes and Caarim, in their own tailored radiation gear, would keep an eye on the two clones.

Among all of these, only Kynok and Spike would go without full protective gear.

"You best get your wings inside the suit fully when the counters start really crackling." Lucius added.

Ohmen Magnes gestured to the chariots: "We can fly in, land when we reach the downtown area. Varkan said that's where he usually goes when he comes here."

"But that's a few miles from the radiation centre, where the bomb went off." Flash Sentry looked at the distant city, wary of it.

"Well then, might wanna fully seal your suits when we start walking then." Kynok said, cruelly smiling.

Luna eyed him suspiciously, but joined the others as they boarded the chariots, while her guards prepared to pull them through the air, into the radiation zone.

Kynok and Lucius shared a knowing look, with Lucius's face covered by his mask.

Whether they found Varkan didn't matter, but they had their freedom now.

A minute later, the 2 large night chariots were flying low over the landscape, the eerily looming city ruins in the distance a few miles ahead.

All ears were attuned to the Geiger counters in each chariot, noticing as the crackles grew in frequency slowly as they went in.

* * *

><p><strong>If you've read chapter 3 of Volume 1.5, then you'll be keeping an eye out for signs of Varkan's biannual routines. Especially since certain Caninberian looters will still have their tent there, and their remnants in that tidal prison cell.<strong>

**But all the while, Kynok and Lucius won't just go back to house arrest with this opportunity arising, even if Ohmen and Caarim are watching them with the guards, Spike, Twilight's friends and Princesses present.**

* * *

><p><strong>As for the other parties, now that the Changelings via Ohmen and Caarim have joined the Equestrians, it leave only VarkanFaral, and the assassins/Smoulder/Garnet in the shadows.**

**The Entity is doing its own little things for now with its island building.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique honestly.**


	15. Ch 15: Echoes of the Dead

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 15: Echoes of the dead.**

* * *

><p><strong>February 27th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Wunae islands, Bahmalk city ruins, exclusion zone**

_**Former Wyvern Confederacy capital**_

When the Geiger counter started reading beyond the safe limit, all of them had fully suited up, save for Kynok and Spike, who simply donned their face or mouth masks.

Because they needed to fully suit up, it meant that the pegasi could no longer fly, so they had to land. Now, the Equestrians, and Hephaestus members walked on foot into the ruins of Bahmalk.

"Humour me, but why is the radiation still high? I thought bombs generally didn't give off as much in the long run as say, a leak." Lucius pondered. His voice was obscured, but came out by his mask's radio speaker.

"They used bombs with that in mind. The Wyverns used smaller bombs, more precise, and with a larger radiation burst compared to their size. That's why the city stands save for downtown. The city was locked down, and the radiation burst dealt with those not caught in the blast or fireball." Ohmen remembered the history he'd read on the Wyvern's self destruction.

The Geiger counters they had continued to crackle ominously, but aside from that, the looming building skeletons at the edge of downtown were utterly lifeless and silent.

Fluttershy looked around, and saw a few dark marks on the edge of one building. In her sit, she tapped Rainbow Dash's shoulder, and pointed with her hoof.

"Hey, what's with all these black marks on the walls?" The blue pegasus asked.

They all looked at the marks, standing out against the grey concrete walls of the building. Not caring at all, Kynok walked over to stand beside it. He said coldly:

"This is where the heat blast reached, it didn't quite fully incinerate people, but-"

He formed his body against the wall, standing within the black mark's outline.

"You get the idea."

"Wait, so all these marks on the buildings are-" Rarity looked about, her suited body shuffling as she looked around at other burn marks around the building walls.

"Ghosts." Kynok said. He walked away from the wall, saying aloud: "Come on, I heard about some places Varkan usually visits. He may well have been here recently."

He led them on, but the Equestrians looked about, realising the full extend of what this city ruin was, and what it signified.

Luna, breathing to control herself, saw a few shadows on a nearby wall, and to her horror, saw what looked like a larger one holding the hand of a smaller one.

A parent and child, immortalised in their deaths.

* * *

><p>"Where now?"<p>

Caarim asked aloud, his serpentine form wrapped in its own suit, unable to slither on its own with the suit in the way. He rode on Ohmen's back, wrapped around him, as a result.

Twilight glanced about through her mask, seeing the looming walls of the downtown area, concrete and steel, crumbling and scarred by even blacker burn shadows.

Beside her, Spike breathed deeply, thankful he'd gone for a full head mask and not just a mouth one like Kynok had.

Kynok spoke again, pointing each way down a few streets:

"Varkan spoke of a few places in the city. First was a museum he sort of made an alter in, where he puts his artefacts he recovers, that's right across this road. Then there's a prison, down that road, in the old catacombs, but he didn't say why he goes there. Last, there's a military bunker, massive, that he says he keeps more stuff inside, away from prying eyes."

"Hmm, that bunker seems like a place he'd most likely seek refuge in. I don't see how the prison could be useful, and the museum seems sentimental." Luna thought to herself. Sleek Slammer then spoke up:

"If we split up, we'll cover all 3, and we can call in and see who finds anything useful."

Blacklight, Luna's lead night guard, agreed, saying to everyone present: "Right, I suggest Kynok goes with whomever heads for the bunker, and the night guards with me stay with Princess Luna."

"Right, I can head to a different site and check things out." Twilight said. Ohmen then got all their attention, saying:

"Before we split, we can all search the museum."

Kynok stifled his glare, but he would at least see what exactly Varkan had hidden away here on all his trips.

* * *

><p>"Amazing, so many lost treasures, just sitting right here!" Twilight marvelled at all the artefacts on display, all sitting in the central entrance hall of the museum.<p>

Everyone looked around, even the guards interested in the treasures on display. Lucius looked about, as he saw Pinkie and Applejack looking at some tools hung up on a display wall.

"Not sure why he put these alongside things like those fancy books or treasures." Applejack commented. Pinkie looked at the tools, saying: "Wowie, how do you use them? What do they do?"

Lucius looked at the labels, made of laminated stone and black ink.

"Detailed labels." He noted.

Twilight meanwhile, looked at the labels on two book artefacts, realizing a little fact about how Varkan acquired these.

"Wait, he even had the museum labels stolen?"

Kynok overheard this, as he replied aloud: "Museums are good at identifying, so he just, took their word for it, I guess."

Flash Sentry kept a watch on everyone, but it was already clear that Varkan wasn't here.

"Alright everyone, time to split up!"

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

**Bahmalk city ruins, catacomb prisons**

"This is the place alright." Ohmen said, while Caarim kept quiet, wrapped around his body.

"Why would Varkan have anything to do with here?"

"Hey guys! I found something!"

Spike's yell from a distant part of the open ground called them all over. The catacomb prisons were a wide open, concrete space, with holes in the ground serving as the prison cells. Iron bars with gates served as ceilings in the prisons.

As they wandered over, Lucius, Ohmen, Caarim, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy all found Spike stood over a pile of concrete slabs, having unearthed a radio of some sort.

"Its not as old as anything else here." Spike handed the radio to Ohmen, who took it in his magical grasp.

He looked at the text on the label, and remarked: "This is Caninberian, not Wyvern. Someone was in here, probably looters or something."

Fluttershy looked around, but saw something briefly at the bottom of one of the prison cell pits.

"What is that?"

"What?" Spike walked over, while Ohmen and Caarim followed. They all looked down, and saw the cell had a level of water inside, but something was in the cell, something grey and sleek.

"A tidal cell. Water rises, and the prisoner drowns." Lucius said, as he pointed to the darkened outline around the cell wall.

"Well, someone get down there. That might be something hidden by Varkan." Lucius commented.

Spike bent down, grabbing the iron gate from the 'flooring' and ripping it off its lock.

"Impressive." Rarity admitted. Hiding his smile, Spike leapt down, grunting as his wings caught on the iron barred hatch.

A splash, and Spike fell over in the water on his back.

"UGH! Whatever it is, its bigger than we thought."

Rolling his eyes, Lucius said: "Come on, haul it up!"

"Okay, I got it. Coming up now."

Spike grabbed the object, and hauled it clear of the knee deep water.

As soon as it cleared however, he stopped, horror at what exactly he'd just picked up rising with the bile that rose in his throat.

Screaming in shock, Spike threw the rotting corpse back against the wall, backing up himself as he saw the waves reveal a second body rotting in the same cell, beneath the water.

Rarity screamed in horror, as Fluttershy leapt out of the cell with Pinkie in panic.  
>"Get him out!"<p>

Lucius used his dark tendril magic to grab Spike, pulling him out of the hatchway as the dragon shook with fear at what he'd just touched.

Ohmen pulled Spike out, as Rarity also grabbed him with her suited hooves as they all climbed up, onto the concrete surface.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

"Its okay Spike, its okay!"

Rarity, wishing she could get off this suit and better comfort the larger dragon, held Spike's shaking head in against her chest. Nearby, Fluttershy and Pinkie had calmed down enough to watch as Lucius leapt down into the cell, to better examine the bodies.

"Well?" Ohmen asked, Caarim looking down also. They too stood on the cell rim.

"Looks like they've been down here a while, flesh is rotting, their radiation suits stopped some of it, but their masks were ripped off, their throats slit. Somebody killed them." Lucius yelled up. The dark Unicorn dropped the Caninberian body into the water, as he shone a torch down the nearby pipeline.

"I think I know who." Ohmen muttered.

"Varkan did this?" Pinkie said, her voice a whisper.

"Wait. There's more, oh, oh shit." Lucius paused as he looked down the pipe, the water still coming in slowly as the tide had only a quarter filled the pipe.

"What?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"More bodies. Looks like at least 2, maybe three, stuck down the pipe. They must have tried to get out, but drowned, they're barely visible, and looks like they got stuck behind the first to fail" Lucius said, feeling sick himself.

Soon after, Lucius used his dark magic to climb out, shaken by what Varkan did here.

"So this site was a bust." Ohmen said.

"Yeah. Nothing here except what Varkan does to looters, or for fun." Lucius shook himself a little as he looked over at Spike, who was getting better from his shock slowly.

"You two had better help him recover. We can't do much more." Ohmen suggested to Fluttershy and Pinkie.

As the two left to join Spike and Rarity, Caarim called on the radio:

"Princesses, prison was a failure. All we found were bodies, Varkan has a hobby of torturing looters."

Breathing more easily, Spike stood up taller as Rarity patted him on the back, asking:

"Just take it easy Spike."

"Thanks, just, just a shock is all." Spike said, his heart slowing a bit.

"When we get back, we can help you relax after this. We all will need it. This place is too horrible for anyone to bear for long." Rarity looked about.

"Its so sad, but, I can't believe Varkan did all this, to those guys. That's just evil." Pinkie said. If she hadn't been wearing the radiation suit, her mane would be completely deflated.

"He must really care about his home city if he did that though." Fluttershy commented softly.

"You're justifying this?" Rarity retorted, her voice raised a bit.

"No, but its like some animals, being really aggressive to defend their home." Fluttershy said.

"Hmm, that settles it then. Varkan was behaving like an animal when he did this." Rarity said, disgusted by what they'd found.

Fluttershy kept quiet, as the Hephaestus members overheard what was happening in the military bunker.

* * *

><p><strong>Bahmalk city, underground military bunker<strong>

Walking through the army base, they saw the scraps from numerous vehicles piles up outside, unusual for such a base.

They were now a mile from the city centre, and the bomb crater, but still needed to wear the full protective gear.

Now, they descended into the underground section, the corridors abandoned and dark.

Luna, her night guards with Blacklight and Twilight lit their horns, the light shining from inside their masks to light the way.

Kynok, leading with better night vision, asked aloud as they climbed down a last flight of stairs: "I know this place's history, but this huge bunker supposedly held a lot of vehicles, like the torn up ones outside."

"I know. I suspect he may have cleared the hanger for something else." Luna said. Flash and Sleek Slammer stayed near Princess Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, as they walked down one last, long corridor.

At last, they reached the last doors.

Kynok walked up, grunting as he pulled the doors open. They looked inside.

A vast, blackness of a large, dark hanger of sorts. It loomed before them, hiding its contents well.

Nodding, Luna's night guards brightened their horns, shining a brighter light before them in a widening beam.

"Its completely empty." Twilight remarked, stunned.

As they widened the beams, they wandered in, Kynok wandering off to one side as he examined the hall.

Looking around, Applejack was first to notice something, as a tile shifted beneath her feet.

"Hey, the floor's loose here."

Walking over, Twilight levitated the floor tile, and revealed a plain concrete floor beneath it.

"Wait, that's a floor too? So why put another layer atop-"

As she turned over the tile, it became clear. Permanent marked writing was on it, painted into a carved wording.

_**Aalar Ab'sur. 939-967ANM. Daughter, Mate, Mother. Radiation sickness.**_

Twilight gently laid the tile back in place, and for the first time noticed the faded, but carved names. They were on every single tile on the hanger floor, all named, dated, and slotted in place.

Shining a light around, Luna gasped as she saw a pile of floor tiles sitting there, carving equipment beside them, just beside the doorway.

"This whole place, its-" Applejack looked around. She had seen her granny's grave, and saw with horror just how many names were in this place.

"How many-" Rainbow Dash trailed off, as she walked around seeing names everywhere. Off to the side, Kynok shuffled on his feet a bit, glancing around with a blank look on his face.

Looking about, overwhelmed by the names, Flash saw something odd, a set of tiles parked off at the side.

He wandered over, calling out: "Princesses, shine it over here."

The light came over, and two tiles were shone to reveal more names:

_**Tul'rok Bal'kal: 923-976ANM? Son, Mate, friend. Unknown fate.**_

_**Varkan Hu'dral: 929- Son, Brother, Father. Last to join this hall.**_

Kynok shoved past, and breathed a little as he saw Varkan's tile.

_**Father**_

"Some father." Kynok spat.

He gestured further down the hall's dark depths, saying: "He may well have hidden something further back."

"Alright. We'll, go further in."

Twilight reluctantly agreed, as she, Rainbow Dash and Applejack ventured further into the dark hanger mausoleum.

Luna and her guards followed, while Flash Sentry and Sleek Slammer followed behind.

Suddenly, Sleek felt a clawed hand grab his radiation suit, and pull him back.

"AH!"

All the Equestrians whipped their heads, as Kynok's silhouette in the open doorway held Sleek Slammer tight against him, a claw pressing into his suit's transparent visor.

"Now. You're going to follow my advice. Head deeper into the hanger, all the way to the back. If you so much as step towards me, I'll rip open this nag's suit. You have no spares, so I'd be careful."

Kynok's deathly tone conveyed no doubts, as Sleek struggled against the clone's vice grip.

"Do as he says." Luna urged. All together, they back slowly into the dark hanger, lighting the way as they went. Flash looked desperately at Sleek's suited form, but backed up himself too.

For a full minute they backed up, until 500 metres separated them. Finally, Kynok yelled, the echoes carrying his voice towards them:

"The others are too far to help, and you'll never catch up with needing to be fully suited, no wings and all. Even if Kurze was fast enough, he's too inept to catch me."

Kynok gripped Sleek Slammer tightly, as he backed slowly towards the hanger entrance.

"Why Kynok!? Why do all this!?" Luna yelled.

"I wanted out! I don't give a damn about Varkan or the Wyverns anymore! And what better place than where I can move faster than anyone else, lest they risk poisoning themselves? You rotten little nags won't be chasing me, and by the time I'm done here, you'll never find me, I'll be long gone!"

The now gleeful Wyvern clone looked at Varkan's sidelined tile:

"You hear that, 'father'!" He spat as he said the term: "I'm making my own life, just as you said! But I'm not going to be a nice little prisoner, I'll make my own life now!"

He looked into the darkness of the hanger, just about making out the Equestrians staring helplessly as he held Sleek Slammer hostage.

"Don't follow me, you'll have other things to worry about other than catching me."

He whipped his claws across Sleek's suit, piercing the plastic visor.

"MY SUIT'S BREACHED!" Sleek yelled as he fell over, holding his breath.

"Don't breathe Sleek, we're coming!" The Princesses and their Guards galloped up the hanger, but Kynok was already belting up the stairs.

As they reached the door, Twilight enclosed Sleek's head inside a magic bubble:

"I can't keep this forever, but it'll do." She said.

"We'll get Kynok!" Blacklight yelled.

As the guards ran ahead, Rainbow Dash yelled as she saw what Kynok had done: "He lied! He knew nothing about Varkan's location!"

"We should'a known, somethin' was off about him the moment he first appeared!" Applejack aggressively agreed.

"It was my fault, I trusted him, thinking him being Varkan's son of sorts might be a link." Twilight lamented. As she focused on keeping his head bubble up, Sleek gasped as he walked with them:

"Its not your fault your highness, its his alone."

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up Princess. At least he didn't kill anyone." Flash commented.

Luna was quiet, as she'd had a big day. Kynok had lured them here, overwhelmed them with all this heritage that he cared nothing for, and then abandoned them because he cold get away faster than they could due to not being restricted by protection suits.

* * *

><p><strong>9 hours later<strong>

**Near midnight**

**Singapaw, Royal Empire Hotel**

Luna sent off the letters to Celestia and others in Equestria, while all her other comrades had gone to their respective rooms already.

Now, there was a reward for the capture of Kynok, the Wyvern clone. But there was little hope, because Varkan had taught Kynok a lot of his tricks of disappearing.

Luna had trusted the Wyvern, albeit loosely, but she'd underestimated just how far gone he was. He'd always seemed a little unstable, especially with Varkan. But she should have known from what she heard about him.

Just because he understood why Varkan treated him as such, didn't mean Kynok liked it.

If anything, Luna felt most sorry for Lucius. He'd been heartbroken when he heard Kynok had taken flight, and had barely spoken between leaving the ruins and returning to his house arrest in the He'phaestus HQ.

Luna had asked Hi'mari to letter her the moment the Sombra clone had changed in any way. She truly felt for the clone, betrayed by his only friend.

But she lamented about the state of the Wyverns as a whole now, seeing their ruins, their clone descendant gone off the deep end and vanished, and their only survivor still off the radar, searching for vengeance against someone out for him.

Luna had finished her letter to Celestia, asking whether the Wyvern race had truly died already.

* * *

><p><strong>Kynok finally snaps, as Varkan's mental instabilities have knock on effects with his clone by his relationship with Varkan.<strong>

**Now Kynok is a rogue. And frankly, he won't turn up again until noticeably later in the overall plot. But the search will focus on Varkan, not Kynok.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would, but detailed reviews are most appreciated. Feedback, constructive or other positive means, is useful to me.**


	16. Ch 16: Loose Threads Unravelling

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 16: Loose Threads Unravelling.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 1st, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early morning, before sunrise.**

**North mountain outskirts of Kilegon**

**3.5 miles west of Kakarta**

The 3rd to last ship on the list had been nothing, just immigrant trafficking, though Faral had dropped an anonymous hint to the local police about the captain responsible.

On the 2nd to last one on the list however, they had some hope. The captain's boat was not too large, so private contractors could use it, but large enough to have a concussion bomb sized cargo.

The revelation of the recently removed submarine deployment gear was the clincher.

Out in the small mountains north of the port city of Kilegon, on the south side of the Vunda straits, they had finally got their good lead, and were in the process of 'interrogating'.

It turned out that Varkan had called in a favour from one of the local Snakeskull triads, one that had an animosity for the one their interrogated hostage was a client of. After some money exchanging, and Faral maintaining the point of not wanting a duping situation again, and they simply waited.

Now, parked out in the dark jungle hillside, the sun still not up, Faral hesitated in looking away. Varkan looked at his watch, wondering how long the Cattle male captain's resolve would last.

Standing around the cattle male, 3 local Cattle guards, and 1 Komodo snakeskull boss, stood over their hostage, guns trained as he writhed and screamed on the ground through his gag.

The Komodo snakeskull had protective gloves up to his elbows, and kept the box of 6 giant centipedes, or Ethmostigmus rubripes, sealed. He'd administered it to the captain twice already, and they'd been here since 11 o clock last night.

"Alright, lets get him back." Varkan said. Faral saw the hope in his eyes, but kept quiet. Her impressions of him had justifiably soured in recent weeks.

One of the Cattle snakeskull muscleguards injected a dose of antivenom and painkiller, and after a 5 minute wait, the Cattle male quietened down, sitting upright as he breathed through his gag.

Crouching in front of the captain, Varkan spoke calmly, trying to appear friendly:

"You know fully well no amount of money is worth this. Why keep quiet? You've already been paid, so why keep enduring this when all I want is information."

As Varkan removed the gag, the captain tried to headbutt the false Komodo:

"Fuck you!"

Losing her patience, Faral strode over, and kicked the captain in the head, angrily pressing the cattle into the soil by his horns:

"TELL US WHO LEASED YOUR BOAT! December 29th, 1005, who hired your boat to have a sub run to the sea bed and explore?"

"They weren't exploring! They left something down there!" The cattle male whimpered.

Varkan's eyes widened, as he nudged Faral off him. He grabbed the cattle male's chin, asking coldly: "Explain. Or the centipedes get a third time to bite you, more at once this time."

Gulping, he explained: "The sub went down, about a hundred miles from Hengkalu. It was big, a Caninberian design, but it had a crate of sorts behind it. I asked, but they gave me another hundred thousand to keep quiet about it. When the Sub completed its run, the crate wasn't on it. All they said was it was stuff to be disposed of, away from any land places."

Varkan dropped his chin, looking at Faral knowingly. As if a great weight was lifted from him, Varkan asked over the jungle insect noises: "Who leased your boat? And no one will know you talked."

"It was anonymous, I take a lot from Snakeskull people, the better ones." The captain glared at the 3 Cattle guards and the Komodo leader, tapping the centipede box menacingly.

"So I don't usually spill identities. I can't, if I'm not told them."

Growling, Varkan pressed his face right into the captain's: "You have many services, but this one came from outside your snakeskull contacts, something we know you hardly ever do. Now, the amount of money was delivered in hard cash, but you were contacted by some means, and I want to know how."

"I'm not supposed to-"

Varkan nodded, and the Komodo pulled open the box, reaching in to pick out one of the brown and yellow striped centipedes, a foot in length.

"WAIT! No, they used my snakeskull contacts as a medium, but they weren't snakeskull. If you get my bosses talking, you can get access to their contacts. Its a client we have a history with, that's all I know!"

The Cattle male whimpered, while the Komodo snakeskull member put the centipede back in the box.

Faral guessed it: "We need to get that snakeskull under our thumb, or at least their HQ. And they won't be so friendly after we did this to one of their favoured boat captains."

Varkan looked at the snakeskull members, and told them: "We need to see your boss again. We have one more deal we need, a big one."

* * *

><p><strong>Kilegon, southern shanty town<strong>

**Later that morning, just before sunrise.**

"Varkan, when we find this contact information, what then?" Faral asked, her tone careful.

"We find them, expose them planting the device, and use that to clear the Hephaestus Company name." Varkan said, as he shuffled into his covers. As they'd had a late night, they'd have a quick nap to catch up on the sleep lost. They had a Snakeskull meeting later tonight.

"What then? When you're company's up and running again?"

"I get the Wyvern cloning project underway, full steam. I'll call Fire Drake volunteers, and set things in motion." Varkan said.

"And what about Kynok? I'm sure you heard what happened with him and the Equestrians who've come to try and track us." Faral pressed.

Varkan became very silent all of a sudden, as he looked away from her at the shack wall. He didn't say anything for a while, at which point Faral sighed, and said:

"I'll help you with finding this perpetrator, I'll go back to my old position in the company when its all done. But I can't do this anymore Varkan. Any other out of the ordinary things you need done, you'll have to find someone else."

She heard him shuffle, and he asked in a quiet voice: "You're done?"

"You were right, I was obsessed with serving you, trying to please you. But I've had enough, you'll no longer use me, and I'll no longer follow you after all this is done. Your company yes, but not you." Faral shuffled deeper into her sleeping rags into he shack:

"What happened to Kynok, what he didn't, showed how you treat those you should care more about, who you should trust. I know you act defensive, and withhold emotions, out of self control. But face facts, you bring a lot of your problems on yourself, and I don't want to be caught in the crossfire any longer. I'm done after this, I don't see how I can trust you."

She spoke her mind, and settle into her sleeping rags for a quick nap. Varkan stared at Faral, an unfamiliar tightness in his chest. He was used to such pain, but in the broad strokes, such as for his whole species. This was much more focused.

"I don't trust many people, true. And I didn't have feelings for you Faral. But, the only reason I didn't tell you to stay behind was because, I trust you, more than anyone else. You were the first person I became friends with after I lost everything, and I thought that was enough for me, having one person I could always have as a backup. I'm sorry I can't be more, and I'm sorry I failed to consider your trust in me."

Shaking his head, Varkan realised: "I've been so focused on the future I never looked to my side, to see if I have there will still be there in future."

Varkan sadly shuffled into his rags, realising that nothing would ever be the same after all this.

In her own sleeping rags, Faral mulled over Varkan's honest words, echoing them in her thoughts as she was lulled to sleep.

Her chest lightened, as she realised that Varkan treasured her companionship above all others, but she mourned over how, for her own good, she had to get free of him.

Still, he had been right in his tired rage a few weeks ago. She liked the excitement, and who knows what would be done to get control of the rival Snakeskull in the area.

* * *

><p><strong>1st March, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Just before Sunrise, local time.**

**Singapaw, Royal Empire Hotel**

**Luna's suite.**

Luna stayed awake into the night, doing her dream sweeps of the surrounding area, searching for signs.

She could sense for over 500 miles in any direction, and tonight, she'd already struck upon some luck.

Kynok's dreaming mind, freed for once, could be sensed on an overnight train through Chanietnam, the old, original Changeling nation. He was heading north, to the capital of Cocoonlong City, in the north east of Chanietnam. In his dreams, she had sensed he was disguised as a Komodo, but his dreams were of pleasure, pondering over a new life for himself as he worked his way north.

Before she could narrow down his intended destination in his dreams, something crept into her own mind, a familiar, yet different dream state to Kynok's.

Her mind focused in, and found itself flying hundreds of miles south east, all the way to Kilegon, a few miles from Kakarta. She already knew who it was, she'd probed his dreams once already, which had nearly blown his cover.

Excitedly, Luna muttered as she pressed her mental magic further during her meditation:

"Let's see where you are, Varkan."

* * *

><p><strong>Varkan's dreamscape<strong>

_A faint, hazy image of a shack, with Faral's sleeping form nearby. Luna hovered over a shuffling Varkan, deep in sleep for the brief period they were needing it._

_She saw their intentions, plans for a big deal with a local Snakeskull triad, to find the Bomb casing perpetrator's identity from a rival Snakeskull's contact list._

_She probed deeper, seeing where he and Faral had been, them tracking all those ships, travelling up and down Kakarta, their tragic falling out and Faral's resolution to not get into more trouble because of him after all this._

_Luna shuddered at the various things they'd done to get this far. The brutal wager fight, the centipede torture interrogation, heavy alcohol 'persuasion' and even setting fire to the earlier mentioned cage fighting triad when they made them do the fight for nothing._

_As she probed deeper, she found their exact location, and in her glee, Luna began to pull out._

"Don't leave now, Princess. Have as much of a look as you want._"_

_Varkan's voice echoed in his dreamscape, and she found that Varkan had both awoken, but stayed in his subconscious._

_She could dreamwalk, but him waking up meant she was now reading his mind, communicating with him. He'd woken because he recognised her invasive mental touch._

_Above his sleeping form, as the hazy shack image returned, a copy of Varkan rose, this one not covered in false prosthetics to make him look Komodo._

"Varkan. Its over, I can say where you are now."_ Luna said calmly._

"You've seen how close we are to finding the guilty ones, so stay out of it. Don't put my plans at risk because you can't stop invading people's dreams."_ Varkan replied mentally._

"If you contacted authorities, you could get this all done more easily."_ Luna urged._

"Authorities would draw attention, and the one I'm looking for might slip away."_ Varkan said._

"It doesn't matter Varkan, I know everything you know now, but I must help bring you in."_ Luna said._

"How? I haven't been told the plan by the Snakeskulls, so you don't know it either. And besides, by the time you're here, we'll be long gone."_ Varkan then lamented a bit, knowing the irony:_

_"_If you couldn't catch Kynok, what hope do you have for me?"

"Kynok is on a train, bound for the Chanietnam city of Cocoonlong. He wants to make a new life there, and I just as easily found you tonight, didn't I?"_ Luna jabbed back._

_Varkan's eyes narrowed, as he said: _"This isn't the first time your unique insight magic has unset my plans. I'll keep it in mind in future. But you're travelling with a lot of guards and friends, including another Princess, Miss Twilight."

_A faint image of her guards, Twilight's friends and Twilight came up, as Varkan managed to push a little into Luna's own mind._

_Suddenly, some faint images came in as Luna pushed back, as their joint memories of Bahmalk city's ruins came in. Where Luna saw the mausoleum hanger, Varkan saw himself putting the tiles down, and where Luna saw the museum, Varkan saw what he did the Caninberians after they robbed it on his last visit._

_Luna recoiled at what he did, and Varkan warned her, but it came across as pleading:_

"Please, don't interfere. When we have the information, we will surrender willingly, when we're sure the culprit won't get away."

_Pausing, Luna shook her head, saying sadly: _"You don't get the easy way out Varkan."

_Luna pulled out of Varkan's dreamscape, as he shot awake in a fit of restrained rage._

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morning<strong>

**Singapaw, Royal Empire Hotel**

**Front Entrance**

Luna's word had spread to authorities that Varkan and Faral were in Kilegon city, and were bunking in the shanty towns.

By the time word got back, the searches had failed. They'd obviously beaten it out of the shanty towns to elsewhere. Varkan and Faral had disappeared yet again, and the Snakeskull triad leader they were meeting was just as elusive.

Now, with the two carriages ready, Luna, her guards and Twilight's entourage and guards were ready to depart for Singapaw at full speed.

They'd arrive in Kakarta by nightfall, as Luna knew full well they'd never catch Varkan and Faral in the same place they'd sensed them. They'd have fled town or finished up there by the time they got there.

"Ooh this is so exciting! He's finally caught this time!" Pinkie jumped in her chariot seat excitedly.

"I hope so. At least we don't have to chase him up and down the Oceanic Alliance like I feared." Rarity admitted.

"I'll be glad to get outta Singapaw. Too much hustle and bustle in this city for mah likin'." Applejack agreed.

"Sorry Applejack, but Kakarta is if anything, worse as a city than Singapaw. More people, but a greater poverty rate." Twilight added.

"But Varkan's involved with gangs now. And what do we know about these, Snakeskull guys?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The guards readied to take off, but it was Flash Sentry, driving their carriage in a rear position, who spoke up:

"Warring gangs all called Snakeskulls. They fight each other for territory, deals and all other things. They have gambling, assassination, illegal immigration, black market , counterfeit and piracy dealings, anything you can think of that's a crime, they do."

Shuddering a bit, Fluttershy asked: "We're not going to have to meet any of them are we?"

"No, just Varkan and Faral, then we're gone." Luna said, from the other carriage.

"Onwards!" Sleek Slammer called from the front, and the night guards, he and Flash Sentry began drawing the chariots.

In the same chariot as Twiligth and her friends, and the noticeably bigger chariot, for obvious reasons, Spike wondered aloud:

"Luna said he's on the brink of finding the ones responsible for the tsunami possibly. I'm wondering, if we should maybe wait until he has the information, then get him?"

"Maybe, but we have to get there so Luna can better track him." Twilight thought aloud in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>March 1st, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early Evening**

**Kilegon, Abandoned warehouse**

They'd met here, in a non-Snakeskull property, while they laid low during a police crackdown in the city because of a certain Princess's tip off.

"Okay, everything's in place. You two have your information, and if you pull it off with my guys, you'll help us get control of the Kakarta triad, and get the information you want." The Kilegon Snakeskull triad leader, a badly scarred Male Salamander, handed them the papers.

"But er, about this Nag Princess you mentioned, the mind reader? She knows nothing?" The Male Salamander pressed cautiously.

"I didn't know this plan when she got me, so no. But, she will be in Kakarta." Varkan said, stern in his tone. Scratching his moist chin, the Salamander boss wondered:

"We'll need something to draw attention away from it all, they'll be looking for you two, or at least you especially." He pointed at Varkan, whom had already informed the boss, and only him, of his Wyvern identity.

The Salamander kept quiet because this 'deal' would secure more wealth by far than handing over Varkan and Faral would.

Faral spoke up then: "A distraction of sorts. Something that will draw attention from us as we get away."

"Go on." The Male Salamander listened in carefully. Varkan couldn't help but smile a bit sadly. This would be one of Faral's last plans she'd help with that had to do with him in non-Hephaestus business, as she promised.

But it seemed she'd put her calculating mind to full use to ensure it worked.

* * *

><p><strong>The loose threads will begin to unwind as this 'deal' secures the more cooperative triad more power, and lets them give Varkan the information he needs.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, the Equestria band will be in the same city this deal will ignite, and one of the Princess can mentally track Varkan at that range.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As for the Sri Draka hunters plotline, they're still watching for behaviour patterns, so no need to advance the plot there, yet.<strong>

**Same with Garnet and the Entity, they're just into the meticulous, mundane, repetitive business, no changes, so no plot advancing needed.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique honestly, or constructively.**


	17. Ch 17: Collision Course

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 17: Collision course.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 2nd, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Kakarta, north dock warehouses.**

**Midnight**

The dock security guards had been bribed, and the shipment was coming in. A delivery of silver bars, hard payment for the local Snakeskull Triad's services for one of their clients in the New Gryphon Republic.

The Cattle muscle, Komodo muscle, and the Tiger leading the unloading, were armed, and alert. This silver was worth millions, and would ensure the Snakeskull's operations for the next few months.

"Alright, get that last van loaded up." The Tiger male pointed his sub machine gun at the nearest van, as a female Cattle started the van, ready to begin driving off with the silver.

Within a few minutes, the silver was off the cargo ship, ahead of the rest of the cargo. The 2 vans drove off, disguised as dock worker catering vans. As they drove through the gates, out of the docks and into the North warehouse area, 4 cars began to tail them, close, but discretely. More of the Kakarta Snakeskull triad were inside each car, 4 members of varying races to each of the 4 cars.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakarta Imperial Hotel, penthouse balcony.<strong>

Standing outside, linked to her guards by a telepathic link, Luna listened in as her night guards coordinated with the local police.

_**"2 Vans, looks like the local Snakeskulls, not the ones the Wyvern's working with."**_

"Keep an eye on them Blacklight. He might go for them as the plan he made with the other triad."

Luna listened in further as her 5 guards, separated throughout the city, watched the convoy moving through the streets, almost reaching a busier main road.

_**"No way they'll attack them on a busy road. They must be-"**_

One of her other guards, Dusk Hooves, was silenced suddenly in his mental commuication.

"Dusk Hooves? Dusk Hooves!" Luna both mentally and actually yelled.

"What's wrong?" Twilight rushed over, her standing outside with Luna as she had them watch the Snakeskull convoy.

"Dusk Hooves just went silent." Luna focused on the nearest guard to Dusk: "Shade, what's happened to Dusk Hooves?"

_**"Princess, his entire building floor went dark, all the lights are out. Wait-"**_

A brief moment of pause, when Luna heard Shade yell frantically:

_**"I see him, Varkan! He's leapt out the 4th floor window, he must have got Dusk Hooves. He's heading for a nearby truck!"**_

"Get him!" Luna spread her wings to fly, but a sudden rumble a half mile away pointed her in the direction she needed anyway.

_**"The building's ground floor exploded, a small bomb! He's on the truck, driving away to the West! I'm pursuing, calling local police to target Varkan for arrest!"**_

Shade took off from his post, while Luna, back at the hotel balcony with Twilight, took flight herself:

"Twilight, gather your friends and guards, and come find me when you're all together!" As the Night Princess flew off, the Friendship Princess ran inside the hotel Penthouse.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Varkan's been spotted, we need to get him!" Twilight ran inside the penthouse, her entrance startling all the others alert.<p>

Flash and Sleek darted to her side, while Spike stumbled off his seat on the couch with Rarity abruptly. Applejack and Pinkie had been talking with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash at the lounge table, but just as quickly leapt to their friend and Princess's side.

"Now we got him!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>1 minute later<strong>

**Kakarta, warehouse alleys**

The van swerved down a long alley between two storage warehouses, knocking aside trash cans and cardboard boxes with reckless abandon.

Behind, high above, Luna just caught sight of the van as it disappeared around a corner, out of sight for a few moments.

Beside her, Shade flew beside her. Her other guard, Aurorak, was heading to recover Dusk Hooves from whatever Varkan did to him on the building's 4th floor.

Blacklight was not included at either, as he'd been charged with keeping an eye on the Snakeskull convoy.

She and her 1 guard flew over, seeing the van driving straight down the road now, not changing direction down the long straight at all.

Flying down, Luna fired a spell at the tyres, blasting them to ruins and bringing the Van skidding to a halt.

Flying briskly, Shade prised open the van's doors with his mounted sword, jabbing it inside.

The Van was empty, driver's seat and all. The dashboard gave away what had happened.

The Cruise Control had been turned on for this long straight.

"He jumped the van and fled!" Shade whipped around, looking down the long straight road the van had turned down for this run.

Luna focused her mind, but with Varkan awake, he could better hide from her.

Sighing, she said to Shade: "We'll meet with Aurorak, and make sure Dusk Hooves is fine. Then, we'll meet with Black Light."

* * *

><p>In the warehouse, the allied Snakeskull triad Cattle male whispered quietly:<p>

"Okay, take this ladder here, it gets you back to the building you started from."

Not saying anything, Varkan climbed the ladder to get into the now bombed out reception room of the car dealership.

Ignoring crunching glass as he climbed out of the manhole cover, and ran inside, he quietly dashed upstairs to reach the guard before Luna and Shade did.

Within a few moments, semi flying up the stairs, he dashed up the stairwell, getting out of sight just as Aurorak whipped his head to look at where the sound had just come from.

Uncertain, he turned to the downed and unconscious Dusk Hooves, shaking him to try and wake him.

"Dusk, Dusk! Wake up!"

Dusk was still breathing, but he was out cold. Aurorak leant up from checking his pulse, normal too.

His world suddenly turned blacker than the darkest night when something hard smashed him in the side of the head, dazing him.

A brief mutter, and a second blow as he laid on the floor, vision and hearing blurred, knocked Aurorak out cold.

Varkan disappeared out of the window for the 2nd time that night, this time unfolding his wing attachments to give him flight.

Taking off, the grey disguised Wyvern headed over to where the Convoy was by now exchanging hands.

* * *

><p><strong>4 minutes later<strong>

The Tiger boss fired his submachine gun out of the van's back door, itself stopped by a mid driving carjacker stopping their van.

The doors were wrenched open, and gun mounted lights flooded the van, the silver inside, and the Tiger with his 2 Komodo and 2 Cattle guards. Before any of the Kakarta triad could pull the trigger, the attacking triad fired.

"Leave the bodies inside, we'll dump em' later." One of the Kilegon triad Cattle said harshly. Faral meanwhile, drove in the 2nd van now, having killed the Cattle female driver but kept her body in the passenger seat, for now.

Both vans proceeded on, but their 3 tailing Kakarta triad cars had Komodos leaning out, firing submachine gun blasts at the reinforced vans, to little avail. As they pulled up, one car opened its doors, showing 3 Cattle getting out with the Komodo, firing at the nearest Van.

The car they'd used had taken out one of the 4 cars, but it had been abandoned once they'd taken both armoured vans.

In the gunfire, one Cattle Triad member was shot in the head, keeling over a his armoured van began to move again, doors fully shut.

The Kakarta Triad cars took back their passengers, as they tailed the 2 hijacked vans of silver down the thankfully less busy main road.

* * *

><p><strong>Nearby building roof<strong>

_**"Luna, I'm pursuing the convoy, I recognised Faral Kol driving one of the-"**_

A faint rush of air reached Blacklight's ears, and he spun around to throw off Varkan's head aimed punch. Staggering back from the shoulder blow, Backlight saw Varkan land briefly, then leap straight at him.

Grabbing the dark blue Unicorn guard leader, Varkan unfurled his wings as he headbutted Blacklight right in the face.

The Unicorn yelled as his nose was broken, but Varkan was dragged to the ground by both their weights, until Varkan violently kicked Blacklight to the ground, knocking the wind from him on landing. Varkan skidded to a halt on the road surface nearby.

Staggering as he landed Varkan looked about, briefly meeting the sight of the 2 enemy triad vehicles under their power hurtling down the road, gunfire being exchanged less frequently now as one car swerved, its driver obviously hit.

Behind him, he heard Blacklight groaning, but also more wings fluttering.

"Surrender Varkan!" We have you surrounded!" Luna's voice rung out, and for a brief moment, Varkan saw her, Shade, Flash Sentry, Sleek Slammer, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Spike hovering over him, with Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy on the ground helping Blacklight up and away from the fight.

As the ground rocked a bit when Spike decided the ground was better, Varkan, reacting quickly, whipped something out of his pockets and hurled them at them, shutting his eyes as he did so.

Only Spike was quickest to react as he leapt in front of Twilight, the closest, and Flash Sentry beside her, to shield them.

**CRRACCCK!"**

The 3 Flashbang grenades exploded in midair, and even though Varkan was rendered temporarily impaired in hearing, he'd braced himself. Now, while he could hear faint muffles, the others could hear less than he did.

Spike fell to the ground with the others, rubbing his eyes and ears over the hissing in their ears and spots in their vision.

"Varkan!" Twlight yelled, firing spells at him, her vision and Flash's spared by a shielding wing from Spike.

The spells hit, but only knocked Varkan back a few inches. Snarling, the deafened Wyvern knew he had to get clear, and pulled out a 4th and final flashbang. He pulled the pin, but held on, holding down the trigger.

He began to run, as Twilight fired more spells at him, his magic ressitance making it difficult for her. Flash Sentry charged, though it was odd not hearing anything as he did so.

Sideleaping the pegasus, Varkan grabbed Flash mid flight by his tail base, swinging him around violently to throw him back, colliding roughly with the now only semi blind Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack. Rainbow Dash tried to fly, but her vision was still impaired.

Having seen Flash thrown, Twilight gasped in horror as she followed his impact with her friends:

"FLASH!"

She turned angrily to face Varkan, but it was her mistake to care so much about Flash.

The 4th flashbang exploded just 10 feet from her, and no dragon wing saved her this time.

* * *

><p>The 4th flashbang reduced all of them to mostly deaf and blind again, but Varkan had exhausted his grenades. He had covered his ears in the brief time before it went off in Twilight's hovering face, so his hearing and vision were slowly returning.<p>

He already heard police sirens, and saw their colours much more clearly in the distance.

By the time the Equestrians had recovered from the quadruple flashbang escape tactics, Varkan was long gone. He'd slipped away, donning a slightly different Komodo disguise and snuck down into the sewers to head for the meeting point.

His part was done, though he still was waiting for his hearing to fully recover.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

"Are you sure you're okay Flash?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, just a few cracked ribs, nothing too bad. How are your friends I got thrown into?" Flash looked over at the others, in varying states as the ambulances patched them up.

"They're fine. Vision and hearing are back to normal, but Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack got a bit bruised when you were thrown into them."

Indeed, Spike was having to reassure Rarity that the black eye she had would fade quickly. Applejack seemed alright, while Fluttershy was just a bit shaken by the ordeal.

"Flashbangs hurt." Sleek Slammer commented.

Luna strode over, the local Cattle ambulance staff having cleared her a while ago:

"We should go, the paparazzi are getting here."

Before too many cameras started flashing, the Equestrians had returned to their hotel penthouse.

Suffice to say, Luna couldn't believe it. Varkan had duped them while whatever happened with the Snakeskulls took place.

She just hoped he would keep to his end of the deal and turn himself in when he had what he needed to prove his innocence, and his company's.

* * *

><p><strong>March 3rd, Late Evening<strong>

**Kakarta, south residential area**

**Gated community**

They had marched directly into the residence community, getting a bribe for the gate Komodo out to get through.

Within minutes, they had swarmed the mansion of the Kakarta snakeskull leader, and had taken him and his family hostage.

The Kilegon Snakeskull now had taken over the Kakarta Snakeskull triad, unifying them under the Kilegon triad leader.

* * *

><p>With the Kakarta triad's leader and family taken away, until they could return to their mansion in 2 days while the new leaders set up the new change of leadership, the Salamander boss called Varkan and Faral into the mansion's office.<p>

"I must thank you two. The Kakarta triad is mine now, and you two still have to be repaid."

The Salamander male pushed 2 briefcases to them, opening them. Inside, a large number of rolls of money notes, and 2 bars of silver each, each briefcase having about a few millions worth of wealth each in the local currency, or a million Equestria bits each.

"A gift, with how successful it went. We only lost 2 guys in the heist, but we got all this. But, now for your deal."

The Salamander gestured to the office computer:

"My guys checked it, you can access it to check the triad's contacts, as agreed. Good luck finding what you need."

Without paying them anymore heed, the Salamander boss departed, getting a call on his mobile phone as he left them in the office, the computer and suitcases with them.

Varkan strode over to the office computer, but not before he looked at Faral with utmost honesty:

"Thank you."

"I put it all in for this last endeavour with you Varkan. You know I'm not up for anything unusual with you after this is done." Faral reminded him.

"Of course. But, lets see what we find here. Then, we'll make our next move." Varkan opened the contact files, and cooperating on her last endeavour as she promised, Faral assisted in combing through the multitudes of contacts and deals made.

They knew they were close now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit and run tactics as a distraction, but now they're on the brink of uncovering the plot.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would.**


	18. Ch 18: Fragmentation

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 18: Fragmentation.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 5th, Late Evening<strong>

**Kakarta, south residential area**

**Gated community**

The rooms they used in the Kilegon/Kakarta joint triad head mansion were a step up from their shanty town settings, but neither Varkan nor Faral intended to stay long.

Both worked in the office, a full 2 days after they'd acquired this for their Snakeskull allies. Smartly, only the Salamander boss knew Varkan's true identity, and Varkan and Faral maintained their Komodo disguises anyway.

They had found a lead, the request for the delivery of the submarine to be loaded aboard the private hire boat.

After backtracking through the submarine ownership and lease, and where the bomb case came from, they finally reached a crucial juncture.

On screen, the coding windows showed an input request, to begin tracking to the source of the submarine's dispatchment for hire.

Nervously, as if coming to a realisation himself, Varkan asked Faral quietly: "I wonder if they know we've got them pinned now."

"..You're right." Faral replied, but she then looked at the office doors, then back at the screen: "And is it just me, or is the mansion a little quiet today? Fewer guards."

Varkan paused, realizing it himself. Now alert, Varkan had grown very suspicious all of a sudden.

"We're too close to give up now."

He pressed the tracking input, and the screen brought up a search engine global map, showing blue dots for all the requests made, and green coloured dots for places the requests were made from.

The tracer revealed lines of communication, remote access to these internet hubs, from a single source, marked as a red dot on the global map.

"There, the Dingolian South Western area, in the mountains. Let me just get these coordinates memorised and written."

_**Lat: -29264837, Lon: 120.117645**_

Varkan wrote down the coordinates on a scrap of paper, memorised them, and took a small flash drive out that had all their tracking results thus far. He inserted it, engaging a copy of what processes he did and what data he found.

_**Copying, 1%, 2%, 3%**_

A few tense moments passed, until when the loading screen reached 35%, the computer Varkan was using alerted him to a viral attack.

_**CPU usage 99%. WARNING, excessive CPU usage may be affecting processing speed.**_

"Shit, its not threatening this download, its slowing it!" Varkan cursed, as he went into processes to shut down manually every program that wasn't needed to keep the copying process and map internet site up.

A command prompt box came up suddenly, with a simple message written in the line.

**INVADING PRIVACY HAS ITS COSTS. YOUR BOUNTY CAN REPAY IT.**

Outside, Faral swore loudly when she saw cars pulling up, unmarked black cars. Out of them poured the Snakeskull members they'd worked with, armed.

"We've been duped, they must have set a huge sum on us!" Faral immediately pulled out the submachine gun she had, and ducked herself and Varkan down.

_**98%, 99%, 100%.**_

_**WARNING, VIRUS DETE-**_

Varkan whipped the flash drive out, seeing the warning message as he removed it right at the 100% mark. The Virus had attacked the computer, and began wiping the local hard drive's files.

It showed no warnings that it had got into the flash drive though, just the main computer.

"Download's done, but I'll keep a watch for any virus when I check it later!"

"GET DOWN!"

Faral pulled Varkan down, behind the desk, as the office doors were banged on by fists. Faral handed Varkan his own SMG, and they waited.

Gunfire ripped through the door, tearing into the bokshelf above and just a few feet behind them, hiding under the office desk.

As the gunfire stopped, the computer monitor leant forwards, hole ridden, to smash at Varkan's tail side.

Breathing calm, Faral leant down further, as Varkan pressed himself back to give her room. Her eyes and SMG nozzle poked out from the desk's lowered underside, which she leveled at the door.

Right on cue, the doors crashed open, and 2 Cattle males in makeshift combat gear, armed with automatic rifles, quickly glanced about.

Their mistake was starting only at eye level. Faral's SMG flashed as the bullets travelled from under the desk, riddling into their necks and heads to send them collapsing, heads resembling a bad butcher's cut each.

"Come on!" Faral harshly whispered, as Varkan leapt around the side of the desk with her. They grabbed the hench-cattle-men's rifles for their own, and a spare magazine each.

Running out of the office, Varkan whispered: "The escape passage!"

"But they'll know!" Faral said.

"Yes, but they think we don't!"

* * *

><p>Outside the house, the Salamander male looked over as his Cattle and Komodo henchmen carried a few canisters inside the house's front entrance.<p>

He'd heard the gunfire, and silence from his men, so he thought it was best to erase all evidence. He'd still get that few dozen million for each of them.

"Okay, once they call in, you get ready to light it up."

He looked at his notable 'pyro', who was skilled in their explosives. Standing beside the lead black sedan, he was a smallish Cattle male, with small horns and build, but a grizzled face. Puffing from the cigarette he smoked, he smiled a bit as he nodded.

* * *

><p>"Alright, masks on."<p>

The henchmen put on their gas masks, while the 2 Komodos watched for them with their rifles ready. The 2 Cattle took the canisters, weighing a kilo each, and began knocking down doors and throwing them inside, timers going to send them spinning where they landed, a white gas filling each room like smoke.

A type of tear gas, one that was particularly flammable, and with this amount, explosive.

Looking up along the upper stairwell, the Komodos saw movement suddenly, as the Cattle released the main tear gas canisters in the same hall.

White smoke filled the entrance hall, and the Komodos began to back up, lowering their weapons. They were in the gas, so a gunshot may set it off.

A barrage of bullets from the upper balcony, outside the gas cloud, riddled the 2 Komodos. A 2nd firer, the female, took out both cattle with her own.

The white gas continued to rapidly fill the entrance hall, as Varkan yelled to Faral:

"Hold your breath, and keep your eyes shut!"

As they leapt off the balcony, into the edge of the gas cloud, the gas immediately began to sting their eyelids and mouth, but little that would harm them.

Turning to head for the kitchen, they ran inside, as Faral grabbed the gas cooker unit and violently ripped it sideways, revealing the hinges it was on, and the secret walkway behind it.

"This way!"

Faral went in first, crawling into the opening, as Varkan followed her trailing tail into the crawl space. After a metre, it grew to where they could walk and run.

Back in the entrance hall, the smokey gas had filled all the rooms grenades had been thrown into, and the entrance hall.

A grenade arced through windows above the front door, shattered glass landing with it. Outside, the pyro dwarf Cattle backed up.

7 seconds after landing, the grenade detonated amidst the gas cloud. An incendiary grenade, which turned the tear gas haze into a firestorm.

* * *

><p>Rushing up the tunnel, not knowing how much further to the end exactly, Faral paused as she heard the rumbling back behind them.<p>

The gas cooker the tunnel was hidden behind had caught alight in the inferno, its gas bottle a bomb in the flames. The hinged design it was on used a softer material for the piping where it hinged, and the flames had eaten through to catch the methane inside.

A bright light approached, as a fireball rushed up behind them.

"FARAL!" Varkan's wings sprang from his cosmetic restraints, as he leapt towards her.

Right as his wings began to cover her body, the fireball reached them.

Amidst the roaring flames and heat, too much as Faral quickly realised before she screamed from them attacking them, they hit the floor of the tunnel hard.

Varkan's form enveloped her, but not enough to stop all the flames.

Faral blacked out as the flames engulfed them further.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

The Salamander boss smiled as he saw the funds transferred, the video of the house on fire, as well as the emerging fireball from the escape tunnel, had pleased the bounty holder.

Those 2 had helped him get a lot richer in the past few days, and even if the mansion was lost now, their bounties more than paid for it.

"Good call on the gas and blaze move." He patted the dwarf Cattle male, who simply exhaled from his cigarette again.

"Old 2nd great war tactic, not used today really. Tear gas slows them, flames burn them, simple."

"But effective." The Salamander finished with a smile.

The Triad cars drove on, heading to other hub houses they had acquired from the Kakarta triad acquisition.

* * *

><p><strong>March 6th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Early Morning**

**Kakarta general Hospital, emergency ward.**

Flickering her eyes open, Faral felt the numbness in her mouth and body. In front of her, a Cattle male doctor and a female Cattle Doctor called others, saying she was awake.

"Careful, you were burned badly, but its skin and scales mainly. We've got you on pain killers, that's why you're a bit out of it."

The female Cattle doctor reassured her, and Faral stayed awake as she heard others talking.

"What, what happened to the other one with me?"

"Miss, there wasn't anyone else when they found you."

She was out of it, but not enough to know what had happened.

Varkan had protected her from the worst of the flames, using his more fireproof, more being key, to stop either of them from getting hurt. But he'd obviously gone on ahead to who knows where.

She let sleep take her, numb from her meds anyway.

She'd awaken later that day once, briefly, as she listened to another doctor detail her condition. In short, her burns would be cosmetic at worst, as she'd inhaled no smoke or fire. It still meant a half body bandaging would be needed, especially on her lower torso and tail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As the smoke cleared, a good 5 minutes passed until Varkan moved himself off Faral.<strong>_

_**She wheezed, the scales around her body blackened slightly as Varkan peeled off her ragged clothing. His own clothes were gone, at least his outer layer, but he'd been only slightly burned with his more draconic scales.**_

_**Komodos had evolved a bit too far from Dragons in this case.**_

_**"Easy Faral. You'll be fine." Varkan whispered.**_

_**Faral wheezed back: "Thank, you."**_

_**"Easy, just stay awake." Varkan carefully picked her up in his arms/wings, and carried them up the tunnel.**_

_**A few minutes later, and Varkan carefully placed Faral on the charred grass outside the tunnel exit, on her side so she could breathe more easily.**_

_**"Stay awake, people will be here to see what happened, and if anyone survived. You were a real help, but I'll go on from here. You've been in enough trouble because of me."**_

_**Varkan heard Faral wheezing again, and he lent down to hear her whisper:**_

_**"I never regretted anything I did with you."**_

_**Pulling back, the Wyvern said sternly: "Don't sound so final, you're going to live, and try and keep up that record of not regretting anything you've done. Promise me that Faral."**_

_**Hearing sirens in the distance, Varkan whispered harshy: "Stay alive, **_Faral."

_**Varkan's voice sounded a bit different, and he began to turn blue as he ran off.**_

"Faral Kol!"

* * *

><p><strong>March 7th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Morning**

**Kakarta general Hospital, recovery ward.**

Eyes snapping open, Faral saw a multitude of colours before her eyes, most notably the dark blue Varkan had turned as her dream ended.

A pair of Alicorns, dark blue and lavender, and 2 Gold armoured Pegasus guards. 2 Equestrian night guards that she recognised by Varkan's description, and 3 other night guards stood beyond the viewing glass of the waiting room.

Beside the guards, a pink and orange earth pony pair, a cyan and yellow pegasus pair, and a white Unicorn, with a familiar, purple and green Dragon stood beside her.

"You brought Kurze?" Faral asked, her throat a little dry from her long sleep.

"We all came because I need my friends to boost our magic to full if we need it, and 'Spike' is our friend also. But we're here because, obviously, you're no longer on the run."

Faral strained not to insult the purple Alicorn, as she looked at Luna: "You obviously saw my last memories before I got taken by the medical people. So don't bother asking me where Varkan is."

Luna leant forwards, saying with utmost concern: "I know where he is headed, but we want to help. Its obvious now, from what we've gathered, that the Hephaestus group isn't guilty. Come back, we can clear their name, go public."

"You're foolish, we were killed because whoever we found the location of set a discrete bounty on us. Its gone now, I guess, but they'll flee if we go public. That's why we went undercover, but making us look guilty was an unintended, but helpful effect of that." Faral explained.

"We know, but now you're part is up. But I saw enough to know about the coordinates, and I've told the others. Now, we'll keep it quiet for now, but please let us help." Luna said.

Faral scowled slightly, as Blacklight and Dusk Shine, who had a dislike for Varkan knocking him out sneakily a few days ago, glared back at her, their dark blue nd black armour failing to intimidate.

Sighing, Faral surrendered: "Fine, but we need to keep it quiet. Varkan will go public in his own way, like he said, but if anyone will be the one he contacts, it will be the aide to the Dingolian congress speaker, Bruse Dunn. Get in contact with him."

"Bruse Dunn? Why him?" Luna asked.

"Because, because we used his credentials to hack government databases to track what we needed to. He's one of our few 'agents' that's high in any government. And, Varkan trusts him, and knows he can pass information onto Dingolian intelligence to make a covert mission to the location we found."

"He what?" Flash was taken aback at how deep the influence Varkan, a Corporate leader, had in the Dingolian government.

"Oh come on, its not like our government's any better." Twilight commented. Corruption was true in any government, but when specifics were heard it revealed how detailed it could be.

Luna looked at Blacklight, who was already speaking to Dusk Shine to get in contact with this Dingolian by any means.

"Okay, we'll simply say to him to keep a watch for Varkan. But we'll keep it quiet, so that whomever you're chasing isn't tipped off." Twilight said, smiling to appear reassuring.

"Uh, sorry Princess, but if they were targeted, the culprits may well be moving already." Faral said.

Luna finished as they got up from their seats: "Alright, we'll coordinate. If this happens, Varkan will be ours soon, but the culprits will be revealed anyway."

Twilight walked out to join her friends, with Flash and Sleek Slammer tailing hehind her. Blacklight and Dusk Shine walked out next, while Luna lingered briefly with Faral:

"If its any consolation, Varkan did care about you greatly. Unfortunately, not in the same way you did for him."

"I know. But did you get that from you invading his dreams?" Faral felt elated at the words, but prised an embarrassed look from the Night Princess at sniped question.

Luna composed herself, replying with a different matter: "We're not sure if the bounty has been fully lifted, so I'll have some guards here with you as you recover."

"Oh, thanks." Faral had forgotten about this possibility, but relaxed as she figured her current appearance was too different from her disguise. Varkan had revealed who he was, but not her, as he'd said she was someone different entirely.

One last gift from Varkan, her safety, and a ticket off the crazy journey he was now on alone.

* * *

><p><strong>March 9th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early Morning **

**South Western Dingolia, Bushire mountains.**

**Garnet's cavern HQ**

Packing light, Garnet saw the files on his main computer erasing, but he knew better than to think it would be completely gone. All data was recoverable, especially since he didn't have government grade data wiping programmes.

But it was a good thing he kept his assets that were long term, such as black markets or smuggling operations, as maintained by other points, ones that could move more easily than his more static, bigger HQ here.

However, he decided that to save time, and as a cruel twist to those who did come here to find him, he'd leave his short term deals on screen. These were only 1 type, assassinations. And he currently only had 1 target, but he had 8 hired people on this target.

He could easily establish payment to them from another location anyway.

Finding his data was one thing, but finding him was another.

_"Bloody stone, get in there!"_

Garnet, though Tyree rasped through his mind, shoved the Quintessenite stone from its pedestal into his large rucksack. Inside with it, portable hard drives, a few thousand in liquid assets, and clothing he had, as well as a few sentimental objects.

He last grabbed a hard backed book, which was in fact a gift from his old friend. Her old sketchpad, full of drawings, which had been her hobby. Holding it tight, Garnet placed it inside his rucksack, and looking back, left the cave.

"One last thing."

Garnet swiftly climbed down a rock face, to reach a small river bed. Inside a small opening, where a pile of stones lay, a name was carved into a small rock. The female Komodo he had been friends with, until her death by Smoulder's claws.

_**Jia'lan 'Sketch' Neken**_

_**973-987**_

_**Parents killed by Fire Drakes**_

_**Friend to a lonely Red Canine.**_

_**Hidden terror to her Enemies**_

_**Killed by a Fire Drake**_

_**The Red Canines will have Vengeance**_

_"We should destroy this grave, they might find us by knowing we rescued her in the rage!"_

"What? No, we can't, she'd all I had!" Garnet argued with his alter ego, Tyree. Tyree was becoming a menace since they saw the need to leave the cave, and mentally berated his shared mind.

_"You're a coward Garnet! You don't have the will, they will know we are the one responsible if they find this grave!"_

Garnet shifted to smash the grave, but he stopped himself:

"NO! Her grave won't be harmed!"

Garnet walked away, as he got out the sketch book at the river's edge:

_"You couldn't save her when she was alive! And now you're going to let her rotted corpse's label catch us out!?"_

Garnet looked in the sketchbook, seeing Jia'lan's nickname he'd given her, Sketch, written inside the front cover.

He found the back page, a self portrait she'd done with immaculate detail.

Her yellowish white, short but densely built, thin body and tail stood proud in the self portrait, and her brown eyes stared back at Garnet. Her legs and arms were exposed, the short sleeved infiltrator suit having her equipped to sneak into locations quietly.

Her right leg scales were marred by a red scar, running from her calf, around her kneecap to her shin, received during the Fire Drake attack on her village, which her parents died in.

Her memories of before and during the attack had been hazy at best, given her age during them, and the injuries she took.

She'd never got on well with Smoulder, or any of the Fire Drakes brought in for the cloning program at the Hephaestus Lab in south-western Dingolia site, at the city of Berth. Understandably, given her past with Fire Drakes.

As Garnet stared fondly at the faded sketch self portrait, he remembered how she kept this hobby secret, not wanting a foolish hobby to make her appear weak.

_"SHE'LL BRING US DOWN IF WE DON'T DESTROY HER GRAVE!"_

Tyree suddenly roared, and Garnet almost threw the book into the river. In horror, Garnet kept his paws tight on it, and put it back in the rucksack:

"Shut up! We don't have time!"

_"Liar! You could bust the grave stone and name in seconds!"_

But Garnet's will was greater than Tyree's here, as he walked around the river bend to reveal a tarp hidden ultralight aircraft. It was pretty much a large hang-glider with a seat, and a propeller engine mounted on the back, with some landing wheels.

Sitting down, Garnet started the Ultralight, and took off on the short river bank.

The upshot was, they'd never find him. He'd made sure to keep his name off of the records on that computer, and the grave was purely coincidental if they tried to suspect him.

As Tyree raged mentally, Garnet felt the rage building too. Whomever exactly had got away would reveal his cave location. He knew that Faral being admitted to the Kakarta hospital meant that Varkan was out there still, and by now had revealed the information.

It was the first time Garnet had lost control of a situation, all because he preferred to work through hired hands. And he dared not retract the bounty, lest he give away another means of tracking himself.

He only hoped that his assassins sent after Smoulder were more competent than those tasked with taking the Wyvern and Komodo out.

All the while, he'd called the Entity through the stone, saying what had happened, but not to worry.

He had at least wanted a confirmation response from the strange being, but he got nothing.

Garnet flew over the small canyon, heading south. He'd catch a hired taxi to Berth, then go from there. He had plenty of options with his empire of contacts and funds.

* * *

><p><strong>Arwin, Kingsland, Dingolia north coast.<strong>

Bruse Dunn had got the message, and with some contacts in the Dingolian intelligence agency, he now waited at the container docks of Arwin.

The ship was pulling in, a confirmed shipment of smuggled illegal immigrants by the Snakeskull triads, slipped to them by Varkan himself by an anonymous phone call. The harbour patrol had got aboard, arresting the captain and crew, paid by the snakeskulls, and drove the ship to its mooring point.

Already, as Bruse's car drove up, the police hauled away the crew and captain, and had grouped the immigrants at the dock control building. They had been smuggled inside 2 containers, with cramped space and just enough food for the day long journey.

Now, they faced deportations, but no arrests would be made.

Well, one of the immigrants would stay though.

Bruse Walked up, his black suit making him blend in with the other Dingolian intelligence people he had come with:

"Alright, where's our asset?"

"Over here sir."

The police captain nodded his head, and a Grey scaled Komodo stood up, still clad in his ragged cloak clothing. Walking over, Bruse spoke as the Komodo passed by:

"We'll take him from here officers."

Leaving the gathered crowd of immigrants, Changelings, Cattle, Komodos and even a King Cobra among them, Bruse gestured for the Komodo to get in the car.

The cover was that this Komodo was a hired agent by the intelligence service, and was here with information. It was a half truth.

* * *

><p>Driving along the roads, heading for the nearest airport, Bruse stared at the now revealed Wyvern before him.<p>

"I still cannot believe you had my codes all this time. I could have you locked up for fraud."

"But with what I've got, I can get you to somebody who has done much worse. Or, has links to somebody much worse. You can take me, for impersonating a government agent, or somebody who had a hand in setting off an earthquake that killed thousands." Varkan said, smiling slightly.

Shaking his head, as the guard inside chuckled slightly, Bruse replied: "You still have the information then?"

"Yeah, memorised coordinates, rough ones, but more precise information on everything on this flash drive. When you get people to examine it though, be ready for any virus though."

He pocketed the flash drive, but fiddled his claws as he admitted: "The paper form got lost in a fire though."

"Yeah, I saw your back when you took off the cloak. Were you in that fire too?" Bruse asked, curious now.

"It was too quick for me." Varkan replied.

"We can have a team sent out there." Bruse said, knowing what to do next.

"You know full well the culprits could have fled by now, right?" Varkan asked.

"In times like that, we see what they've left behind." Bruse said. Varkan's role was done, now it was up to the covert authorities.

"Who tipped you off to come here early?" Varkan had suspicions.

"Princess Luna, who met with Faral in hospital." Bruse replied. Varkan visibly was relieved, but muttered aloud:

"Why is it that Luna is crossing paths with me at times I don't want it more often?"

Bruse stayed quiet, but saw the guard in the car with them give him a weird look.

He just hoped that what the team they sent did find anything meaningful.

Oddly, Faral had said something in the message, which when Varkan agreed with it, Bruse made sure to have done.

They wanted a Hephaestus contact along with the team, to get insight directly. Last time they'd called him up, he'd robbed a train with Razak to steal Wyvern and Komodo artefacts, inadvertently endangering Princess Twilight.

Bruck Johnson, another male Dingolian, was a freelance mercenary. So getting a hold of him would be easy.

It would be a easy job, just salvaging or scouting the hideout. But beyond that, they had no idea what they would find.

At least Varkan was found, and now, cleared of his name, if not publicly just yet.

The information he had on the Kakarta Snakeskull triads would help him squirm out of any trouble he'd caused as well.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was long, but it wraps up the conflict in tracking and disrupting Garnet's current format quite nicely, and starts unnerving Garnet.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Some events in this chapter seem breezed over, but especially since there won't be much that goes wrong, and that Varkan is on his own as he smuggles himself to Dingolia, there's not much to justify splitting this into 2 chapters.<strong>

**If something isn't disruptive or progressive to the plot, and isn't character/relationship development or world building, don't bother writing it I say, aside from brief summarizing writing that is.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the past, the tracer bounty tactic usually works, but Varkan and Faral were the first not killed by Garnet's hired attackers wanting their bounties. And with the information out, there's no need to go after them again.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As Garnet resettles, and Tyree gets more uppity, the assassin plot with Smoulder will reach a turning point, as by now they've sussed out a routine for her that they can use.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Consider this disruption to Garnet as the turning point in the 2nd act:<strong>

**1st act: Ends with the Hephaestus group getting implicated.**

**2nd act: Ends with the resolution of the Smoulder assassin plot.**

**3rd act: Ends with resolution of Garnet's role, and sets up the 3rd Volume**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, reviewcritique honestly and fairly.**


	19. Ch 19: Trails of Scheming Minds

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 19: Trails of Scheming Minds**

* * *

><p><strong>March 10th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early Afternoon**

**South Western Dingolia, Bushire mountains.**

**Garnet's former cavern HQ**

The cavern was quiet, but the team took no chances.

Bruck, the Hephaestus hired mercenary with the Dingolian Ops team, swung his gun around the corner, seeing the cave was abandoned.

"All clear! Looks like they beat feet quick, probably yesterday."

Keeping an eye out, the Ops team relaxed a bit as they scoped the cavern, seeing abandoned living quarters, and some strange rocky stump of sorts in one corner of the cave.

"We've got clothing here, canine race, can't tell if its dingo or not, but they were bloody massive."

One of the Ops team, a younger Dingo male, tore open some small drawers in the makeshift living quarters, showing the clothing as such.

Bruck looked around, speaking through the live feed.

"Place is deserted alright. Lets see what they've got in this computer room in the back."

* * *

><p><strong>Sydnaye, Dingolia<strong>

**Balle Reven hotel observation deck and restaurant.**

Having rented a room here, albeit under a house arrest by the Dingolian intelligence, Varkan was relieved to be back in public again. Even so, he kept up his Komodo persona, but used his own, now unfrozen assets.

Well, partially unfrozen, but the live feed both he, and the intelligence service were getting from Bruck, would ensure to fully clear his and Hephaestus's name.

In the corner of the restaurant, with a pair of intelligence agents flanking him, though watching the footage also, Varkan listened and watched.

**"Okay, booting up the computer...Damn, he's wiped it clean."**

"Intelligence services can always find data, just take the hard drive. Remove them, and begin transmitting what there is." Varkan ordered.

**"Alright, wait, the techie found something."**

**"Ops technician Rachel Margots here, and, well, looks like they left the one off deals visible. Assassin deals, and the bounty paid to have Varkan and Faral killed is one of the recent completed ones."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sydnaye, Dingolia<strong>

**Dingolian Secret Service building**

Despite it not being his branch, Bruse Dunn's involvement with Varkan justified him, the assistant to the Parliament speaker, to listen in here, at the Sydnaye intelligence branch. Bruck's live feed came on their screens.

**"Hard drive data copying, but the assassination deals are coming through too. Looks like there are some incomplete."**

Bruse looked over the screens, along with the DSS techies in the room, as the harddrive data streamed in. The assassination roster came up, along with the incomplete job:

* * *

><p><strong>Target: Smoulder, Fire Drake, female<strong>

**Bounty: 6,000,000 Kekes, fixed rate per hunter. **

**Hired:**

**Lucina Indongo, Black Mamba Female**

**Haraklus Golias, Minotaur Male**

**Bolshik and Helga Dombrovsky, Caninberian Male and Female**

**Kava Kwambai, Leonyan Lion**

**Vikana Choge, Leonyan Lioness**

**Sakara Langat, Leonyan Lioness**

**Oephel Mburu, Leonyan Lioness**

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, Varkan cut over the speakers:<p>

"When was it set? Are they still there?"

**"Says target under watch, 2-3 weeks, for pattern sensing before strike. Watching started on February 21st, about 2 and a half weeks ago."**

Varkan then frantically cut over the comms one last time:

**"Bruse, I need to make an emergency phone call, she has no chance against 8 hunters after her at once!"**

"You won't need to, we'll be making the call ourselves. Low key, so as not to tip them off. And we're bringing up files on these hunters now." The head of the operation, a short, stout Dingolian female, sternly talked down Varkan over the link with her own earpiece.

"And this way, you won't violate the house arrest you agreed to." Bruse added over his own comm piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Balle Reven hotel observation deck and restaurant.<strong>

Varkan angrily shut off his audio link, but continued to watch the live feed from the cave.

Bruck had decided to check around the cave's surroundings, and he'd already found footprints, and light aircraft tracks nearby on the river below the cave.

As he walked back, Bruck spoke:

**"Wait, there's a grave here."**

He and the camera view walked up, and the grave showed the carved text:

_**Jia'lan 'Sketch' Neken**_

_**973-987**_

_**Parents killed by Fire Drakes**_

_**Friend to a lonely Red Canine.**_

_**Hidden terror to her Enemies**_

_**Killed by a Fire Drake**_

_**The Red Canines will have Vengeance**_

Leaning back in his chair, Varkan searched his mind. The name was familiar, but he had no recollection exactly of whom it was.

It clicked all of a sudden. Red Canine[s?], Parents killed by Fire Drake, Jia'lan in name, and killed by a Fire Drake.

The Dingolian cloning lab, 19 years ago, the genetic experiments to enhance genetic traits in the clones, for weapons purposes, pushing the boundaries of the genetic modifications that could be made.

One slip up had put the complex in jeopardy, and they had to relocate afterwards.

Varkan kept quiet, knowing he needed to get back into Hephaestus to know more.

For now, Garnet's obvious scheming over the last few years had been seriously dented.

* * *

><p><strong>March 11th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early Evening**

**Sydnaye, Dingolia**

**Balle Reven hotel observation deck and restaurant.**

Despite still being under house arrest, Varkan could kick back a bit.

His assets had gradually been unfrozen, and he'd been taken off the wanted lists. Now, he was still being told to wait, because he had some explaining to do with some political figures he'd crossed with during his little escapades across Oceania. Specifically, Kakarta.

The Sun had set a few minutes ago, and sure enough, the first Equestrian to come across the thresh hold of his own rented observation deck section was a certain dark blue princess.

Sitting in his chair, Varkan couldn't help but be a bit smug, having maneuvered around all their efforts to interrupt his crusade. Holding the glass of Dingolian wine in one clawed hand, he greeted her.

"Luna, have a nice trip? May I offer you some Shiraz? One of many things kept even after the revolution."

Ignoring him, Luna looked behind as she saw the others waiting back inside the restaurant. Varkan looked also, commenting dryly:

"Brought the whole royal procession, and another Princess to boot. Paparazzi must be rioting to get in here."

"We must discuss what happened in Kakarta, so if you would please drop the smugness." Luna said, rolling her eyes.

"Forgive me for indulging in success Princess. Its not like I think the Sun shines out of my arse, I'm not your sister."

"Excuse me?" Luna's eye twitched slightly at Varkan's comment about Celestia.

He could have taken a jab about her having a big full moon with her controlled moon, but he knew where to stop.

Leaning forwards, Varkan nodded more seriously.

As Twilight first came up, she jabbed verbally at the slightly smug smile on the Wyvern's face: "Alright, don't rub it in, we've heard a lot already about what cleared your name."

"I'd be more smug, if it hadn't been for some stuff they found in the cave hideout they located." Varkan admitted sadly.

"Then start talking, and fill us in. We're no longer hunting you, so we can be friends now, right?" Twilight pressed, looking for any other motives Varkan might be hiding.

Thankfully, she was right. Now they could cooperate, as other forces went into motion now that many secrets had been revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day<strong>

**March 11th, 1006 ANM**

**Late Afternoon.**

**Berth, South Western Dingolia coast**

_**"Garnet."**_

Having dyed his fur a soot black where it was exposed, Garnet was hidden in plain site around the city centre.

As he had some lunch in a small cafe, hearing the Entity's mental voice in his head from its fragment in his backpack was the least likely thing he'd expected.

Scowling a bit, Garnet mentally answered

_"Yes, what is it?"_

_**"It seems by recent news, on less public channels at least, that you implicating the Hephaestus Group is about to collapse on itself."**_

_"That Wyvern was persistent, and survived the hit squad I sent on him and his little bitch Komodo. Still, its in chaos enough that my assassins will have a shot at Smoulder."_

_**"..And if your 8 assassins somehow fail, given that those raiding your cave will find them, what then? All your planning will be for naught."**_

_"You're naive for a supposedly all powerful being. I have a backup, because if caught, they'll lead her into a false sense of security. Then, my backup can take her out the old fashioned way."_

Garnet sipped his coffee as the Entity was quiet, as the Diamond Dog watched the pedestrians walking through the downtown area, minding their own business.

Tyree, his more aggressive mind, spoke mentally now:

_"I proposed this hard way as the only way, but Garnet was too cowardly to risk being caught for a better chance of success."_

_"Quiet, and it isn't cowardly. If I do have to bring him in, he's not guaranteed to win, not at least since both Cal'vel and Razak are there too. That's why a covert method was preferred."_

_"Oh, and now that those assassins may well be revealed by now? I say we take the initiative and call in Min-Wei."_

_**"Who is Min-Wei?"**_

Garnet forgot that he hadn't told the Entity exactly who released the first dragon rabies batch into the hordes prior to the global Migration.

_"The news said the outbreak last Dragon Migration started in The Far East, specifically the Khina south mountains. Well, Min-Wei was my agent that released the virus into a Eastern Dragon clan he was visiting, immune himself of course."_

_"Best agent we ever got in our operations."_

_**"This is all interesting, but after you have sent this Min-Wei after your grudge target, I have something to show you. I want to give you insight into my plans, and help you alter your, long term plans, so that they aren't disrupted too much."**_

_"Disrupt? What are you planning?"_

_**"Nothing too bad for yours, or anyone's lives. After hearing of your recent, misfortune, I want to be of some help, to better establish your place, discretely of course. After all, I still owe you for helping me gain a form to interact in."**_

_**"Come to my new home, an island I've been growing in the Maldives, volcanic in my methods. Land by boat on the north shore, I won't be expanding there for a good while."**_

The Entity's voice fell silent, and Garnet thought to himself with some trepidation. What did the Entity want?

_"Take his offer! He can do so much to help us, he's all powerful, and we have his favour! Do it! Maybe we can persuade him to rip apart Sri Drake entirely if we need to!"_

Despite Tyree's enthusiasm, Garnet still was skeptical. Nevertheless, within the next few hours, he'd have chartered a private boat, long range, and begin the long voyage to the Maldives.

Not before he made one, discrete phone call however.

* * *

><p><strong>Same Day<strong>

**March 11th, 1006 ANM**

**Early Evening.**

**100 miles west of Pandhai, mountain cave**

Putting down the phone, hearing the message sent from his employer via a public, anonymous call, Min-Wei had already deciphered the coded message.

His target was in Sri Draka, and he was to hang back, finding what becomes of 8 assassins after her. If they succeed, pull back. If not, take her out hard and fast.

The back of the cave held a set of armour and the most basic of technology a mercenary like him needed. But he was a Great Eastern Dragon, and on top of that, one of the most notorious combat sorcerers.

Among Dragons, Great Eastern Dragons had an affinity for Magic, while being as unaffected as Dragons and Drakes. If anything, they absorbed the energy of magic attacks to fuel their own.

Such genetics were where Spike, the dragon clone, would have his own genetics altered to mimic, albeit enhanced in his case.

Checking his armour, Min-Wei admired himself in a mirror briefly, his own pride getting to him for a moment.

His long, serpentine form with short, thin legs and arms was a similar one to Discord's but he was much more slender, and longer. Head to tail he measured 240 feet, and while not as agile or strong physically as other dragons, he could fly higher, and use magic attacks.

His golden yellow and jade green striped scales were unique to him, and he had the nickname 'Jade Laced Light.". His colouration was so unique and majestic that it was said that some who tried to hunt him for glory from the west had stopped, to marvel at his glory. It was why those same hunters perished by his flames, too enamoured by his majesty to fight back.

And, as a bonus, stolen Hephaestus Blueprints ha allowed Garnet to give him his own, size shifting tech, which was made easier with Min-Wei's affinity for magic.

His magic infused fire breath, and various eye beam attacks, were deadly.

"Time to head out."

Personally, Min-Wei cared little if he or the assassins killed Smoulder. If she was killed by them, she wasn't worth fighting. If not, he'll hold judgement for when he engages.

Armoured up, and ready for a long journey, Min-Wei flew out the cave, lithe form quickly flying high above the clouds, heading South.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: Great Eastern Dragon=Serpentine dragons seen in Chinese mythology.<strong>

** Smartest among dragons, absorb, not just resist magic, and use it to their energy needs. As said, Spike's genes were taken from Great Eastern Dragon examples for his magic absorption, but enhanced.**

**And a Dragon that's fiercely smart, can fly far, is 200+ feet long, and can use magic in his fire and eye beams. I wanted a more direct challenge, as Garnet for now is more a mental or scheming challenge.**

* * *

><p><strong>Min-Wei voice actor: Chow Yun-Fat [Li Mu Bai (Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon)] , I'll update the voice actors chapter after I've nailed down others, like the 8 assassins, fully.<strong>

**Min-Wei**

**Min=Clever/Sharp**

**Wei=Power/Strength**

* * *

><p><strong>Next few chapters will be reconciling Varkan with the Equestrians dispatched, and the wrapping up of the assassin plot, before Act 3 kicks off. Note, this Min-Wei character I've created won't be last seen in this assassin plot, and neither will some, I stress SOME of the 8 assassins.<strong>

**Min-Wei won't die, but not all of the 8 assassins will be alive though. But not Min-Wei, he's too good a character to kill off so soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would.**


	20. Ch 20: The Matter of Methodology

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 20: The Matter of Methodology.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 12th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Mid Morning**

**Sydnaye, Dingolia**

**Balle Reven hotel, Penthouse level.**

"I'm sorry Princess, but Varkan stated he had some calls to make before he arrived for your invitation to talk." Blacklight replied, a crisp salute to his superior.

Luna, having finished signing documents for her Equestrian night court by a magical messaging means, had hoped to continue the explanations from Varkan that had been called short yesterday. Understandably, he wanted to make them brief, so he could start getting his company and assets back on track from the damage done by the perpetrators.

"Where is he now?" Luna asked, getting up from her room's desk.

"He's in the lounge, waiting on you now."

Luna trotted over, briefly looking out at the sunrise. It was still odd, that on this side of the planet, she managed the moon while the sun was out in her local area. Time zones had an odd effect for her, but here, she had seen what the day had to offer while still managing the night by her natural schedule.

Composing herself, Luna brushed past the bowing Blacklight, as she came into the lounge area.

* * *

><p>In the lounge, with Varkan sat opposite them on one couch, Princesses Luna and Twilight continued to question him. The others did their own activities around the lounge, though they were within earshot of the conversation.<p>

Sleek Slammer and Flash Sentry stood on guard by the balcony entrance, while Luna's guards were positioned in the room's entrance corridors, with the exception of Blacklight, who stood guard at the penthouse suite entrance.

Pinkie had taken to the kitchen, wanting to try some vegetarian stir fry recipes she'd found in Singapaw, while Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack waited to see the results of the fast made meal attempt.

Spike sat back on a nearby chair, reading a book patiently, while Rarity was taking a morning bath. She certainly was making the most of the luxurious accommodations, but not to the point of making it a hassle.

"Okay, all the information you found clears the company, and you, from the Earthquake. But it still remains that you put suspicion on yourself by running, and did a lot of illegal acts during your running." Twilight countered. Varkan continued to stress the results justifying the means, but she disagreed.

"I did more damage to the Snakeskulls by spilling what I learned about them in the end. And besides, some of the things I did, or let happen with the, frankly were deserved in many cases." Varkan admitted calmly.

"Really? You admitted to a lot of things you did. I've got your admissions here, and where should I start? The torture interrogation by centipede bites? Arson in burning down a triad arena when they ripped you off? Impersonating a Dingolian official with database usage?"

"The Arson destroyed a Triad asset, and what I revealed about the triads got me off impersonating Bruse Dunn. Anyway, he's changed his details, so I won't be doing it again." Varkan said. In truth, he knew he'd break that promise if he both got Bruse's details again, and needed to use them for something important enough.

"And lets not forget your little confrontation with us in Kakarta." Luna said.

"That hurt more than the first time you used those grenades on me." Spike jabbed, having heard the conversation as he read his book across the room.

"I wouldn't have had such run ins with you if 'somebody' hadn't been searching for me with her dream seeking abilities. The day before, I warned you not to interfere." Varkan stared hard at Luna now, who replied with a hard edge in her voice:

"If you hadn't gone into hiding to find the guilty ones, I wouldn't have had to use my dream seeking to find you."

"Its not the first time you've disrupted my plans by finding me that way." Varkan replied. He still remembered Ponyville, shortly before the Migration incident.

"At least there's one method of not letting you run unchecked." Luna said, sealing her point.

Varkan decided to take a shot now: "Well, I know arguing semantics is not productive, but let me offer you this. My efforts had the hideout cave found, and it turned out the guilty one has a hard on for wanting Smoulder, Spike's surrogate mother need I remind you, assassinated. If you'd disrupted me, had me revealed, he would have had her assassination accelerated, or all traces of the 8 assassins sent after her wiped clean, so they wouldn't be found."

"What!?" Spike dropped his book, and everyone in the room looked at Varkan now. Before anyone could reply, he quickly added: "But because it didn't go that way, the Oceanic Alliance has authorised a secret group to take them out, before they get to Smoulder. They've been watching her for patterns, to know when to strike, like an animal stalking prey. Smoulder will be fine."

Spike relaxed in his chair, while Applejack called over from the kitchen area to speak to the Wyvern, other eyes turning to her as she spoke:

"I may not be as knowin' about these things as you might be, but if y'all had been honest to start with, maybe we could have been more secretive and not fought each other briefly."

"Naive thinking, miss-"

"Applejack." The orange mare replied, eyes narrowing at the Wyvern as he countered her mindset.

"The world is full of secrets, many that are best kept under wraps for the greater peace. Inspirational tales, secrets that might split friends or romances, or worst, ones that could upset delicate plans and put lives at risk. There will always be those seeking to exploit weakness, and being fully honest means weaknesses get laid out, and it draws those who wish to use them for their own ends. Don't display all your cards until they can't be beaten."

Luna looked at Twilight, who saw that this pragmatic, to a fault, Wyvern was not to be negotiated with, not yet at least. But it seemed he had a last bit of questioning himself.

"But tell me, I heard about what happened with Kynok, in Bahamalk city. I'd like to apologize first off." Varkan spoke a bit softer now.

"Kynok did that, not you." Twilight reasoned.

"No, I neglected him, and with the recent breakthrough, he clearly was worried he was useless to me now. I had been dashed in my hopes when he turned out infertile, and I gave him training and missions, not parenting. But, I have to ask, what was he like in the city itself? It would have been his first time there."

Luna thought back, remembering: "He was, quiet, not as egotistical. Even when he made a run he clearly felt something for the place."

Varkan muttered under his breath: "So, he's not completely uncaring."

Fluttershy's meek voice then spoke up: "Wait, what about the prison area? We found some bodies there."

Twilight looked at Varkan, saying: "Yes, some of the stuff we found could put you in a lot of trouble. Just how many people, looters like that, have you killed?"

"They only started coming 12 years ago, when the radiation dropped enough to make them daring enough to go in with suits. And its 14, including the 3 earlier last year."

Twilight stared, horrified at Varkan. Sitting across from her was somebody who admitted just now to flat out murdering 14 living beings, outside of combat or missions.

"Before you judge me, did you see the hanger? The mass grave I've been working on? What do you reckon the Wyvern to looter dead ratio is?"

Varkan once again found ways to put holes in people's black and white opinions of him. It was his gift, painting anyone's world in shades of grey.

"Why don't we drop this for now? Obviously we're at an impasse." Varkan suggested, seemingly getting annoyed with this back and forth debate.

"That's one of the few things you've talked about that I fully agree with." Twilight admitted. She stood up, but she couldn't help but smile as she heard Varkan say quietly to Spike, having walked over to him in his chair.

"You mother will be fine. She's powerful, and Cal'vel and Razak are with her, and her clan. Its likely why he had 8 assassins sent after her."

Spike visibly relaxed a bit, but Rainbow Dash heard Varkan's mention:

"He? You know who the culprit is?"

"Vaguely, but he's from so long ago. I need to wait until I get back to the Hephaestus HQ, dig up some old files. I don't have a perfect memory." Varkan admitted.

Spike asked Varkan then: "When will that team be getting to my mom? Could I help?"

"By the time you get there, however it goes will have happened. The team will be there in about 2 days, and the assassins were still waiting to strike by last check. If anything, at least they'll be aware they're being watched now." Varkan admitted.

He walked off, but not before he saw the look Blacklight gave him:

"And what's your issue with me?"

"You did a number on me and my stallions." He grumbled.

Pausing for a moment, Varkan leant in, saying with some smugness: "Well, it all comes down to training, doesn't it?"

Varkan then said aloud: "If you need me, I'll be just in this hallway. I need to send a few messages."

Getting out his handheld computer, Varkan immediately began composing messages to Maurik and Faral.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

"Okay! Its ready!" Pinkie brought the stir fry wok off the heat, dishing it out into the bowls for the waiting mares to sample.

Noodles, garlic, string beans, cabbage, carrot, onions and ground coriander and some spices that Pinkie experimented with. Meat could easily be added, but obviously it wasn't an option for the ponies.

"Mm, smells great Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks. I'm not sure what these spices are like, but lets see how they go!" Pinkie stood back, as Rainbow Dash and Applejack quickly tried the vegetarian stir fry.

* * *

><p>Finishing a message to Faral, after seeing Maurik happily reply about getting his old position back, Varkan couldn't help but smell the air.<p>

A lovely aroma, Hundonesian stir fry, but somehow it had a few recognizable spices mixed in, and no meat.

The bathroom door near him, finally, opened, revealing Rarity in her usual looks.

"Ah, nothing like a nice bath to relax a girl before the day starts."

Varkan, having stood in an office nearby with his work, coughed lightly.

Rarity jumped a little, asking: "Oh, you're here! What are you-?"

"Talks with the Princesses ended a few minutes ago. Your friends will fill you in, once they've tried your bubbly friend's local recipe cooking."

"Oh, is that what that enticing smell is? Maybe I'll try some-" Rarity was cut off before she could join them.

"I wouldn't. Not by what I smelt in there." Varkan commented.

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"She should be more careful where she buys onions from. If one or more who eat it end up with the trots, don't be surprised."

"What's the trots?" Rarity asked.

"Let's just say its a good thing this place has multiple bathrooms. They might all be in use if the onions are a bit off." Varkan dryly commented.

* * *

><p><strong>Sri Draka, southwest area.<strong>

**Palwette town**

**25 miles north of the Baragh clan colony**

Finding refuge in a small, abandoned cave in the south eastern mountains of Sri Draka, Min-Wei had already scouted the Baragh clan colony from the air, high up.

Using some binocular zooming goggles he used for spying, the Great Eastern Dragon had already seen Smoulder, and Cal'vel and Razak, still alive. But, he'd seen at least one of the 8 assassins, a Minotaur, posing as a delivery merchant.

Clearly, they were still scouting for a pattern. But with the targets being alert now, they may well switch up patterns to hold them off longer.

But Min-Wei was patient. He'd wait on the assassins to make their move. Let them have their try. He was smart enough to know any damage those 8 could do would be useful, especially with them all alert, and Cal'vel and Razak with her to boot.

Smoulder alone was nothing to Min-Wei, as was Razak. Cal'vel was the only difficult one alone, but altogether, and Min-Wei found himself wishing those 8 the best of luck from a distance.

He wondered what Smoulder had done to earn this bounty, but not very much. He tried not to think of his targets as people, it helped him focus.

Still, he'd grant her an honourable death when the time came, and spare those who defend her. She was the target, not others.

Min-Wei was a dragon of honour, above all else. His kills were art, and he never did sloppy work. If it wasn't quick and clean, it would be glorious and remembered.

A parting gift to his targets.

* * *

><p><strong>The assassin storyline is about to reach its climax, then a bit of downtime before the third act kicks off.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	21. Ch 21: Venators and Vanguards pt 1

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 21: Venators and Vanguards pt. 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 14th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early Morning**

**Sri Draka, southwest area.**

**Baragh clan colony**

In the local market, both sides of this predatory game were onto each other now. The Hunters were ready with a makeshift plan, but their target and her accomplices were alert to them now.

Trouble was, they only had seen one assassin in the open so far, the Minotaur, Haraklus.

* * *

><p><strong>Beachhead.<strong>

A large cart of freshly caught blue fin tuna was being pulled from the small docks, 2 young Fire Drake males at the head of it all.

Unknowingly, something long and black had snuck into the cartload of fish from the water, wearing a line of what resembled spikes along her length.

* * *

><p><strong>Baragh colony residence area<strong>

The rain that had fallen the night before was just what they needed. Fire Drakes had great senses of smell, so the wet mud was a great asset.

Having snuck in earlier that night, under darkness, the 4 Leonyan pack, their male Kava, and females Vikana, Sakara and Oephel, had covered their furred bodies in mud enough to hide their scent, and now hid in a small crevice in the rock hills. They'd waited for 5 hours, patiently anticipating the first move that would call for their part.

Nearby, they could see a small pond of sorts, an aesthetic pond created that was full of reeds, fish and helped liven up the cave of an older drake mated pair.

Submerged in that lake, 3 hollowed reeds as breathing tubes, the 2 Caninberians, Bolshik and Helga, along with the Minotaur Haraklus, had been submerged for a similar 5 hours.

All they needed was for their Mamba comrade, Lucina, to begin the coordinated attack.

* * *

><p>"No shortchanging, your rubies are small, so hand over 2 more." The Fire Drake male waved a clawed hand in front of him, while the elder female looked at him annoyed:<p>

"Fine." She handed two more rubies over, which when placed on the small scale balanced the designated value weights of the fish she ordered.

"Here, take your Tuna. Next!"

As the She-Drake padded away, a pair of larger tuna inside her small back carrier, the line for the Drake male's tuna continued to move.

He was but one of many vendors here, on this market day. All the fish catches of the week came here today.

Near the back of a line, this one for , a certain dark red Fire Drake female stood, beside her smaller, cloned dragon son.

"I hope he still has it." Smoulder said.

"Why so eager for this guy?" Razak asked.

"I heard his fishing crew had their nets attacked by a Whitetip shark, and they caught it in the process." Smoulder couldn't help but lick her teeth at the thought of some whitetip shark.

"Why shark? Why not any other fish?" Razak wondered. He preferred fish that were more readily available.

"Sharks have cartilage, not Bone. Its much more pleasant to eat than biting through bone." Smoulder explained. Already she could taste the salty sea predator meat, after she cooked it first of course.

"Ah, so no fish bones stuck in your throat then." Razak realized, which made him recall an unhappy memory. The line moved further, before he recalled: "I still remember that from 10 years ago, and I still can't believe how long I was coughing blood flecks before it came out."

"I heard. You should've chewed your food more." Smoulder said.

"What, no follow up comment to say I'm just like my 'father'?" Razak jabbed back at her. She chuckled slightly, as she saw the line moving further.

"No, if you were like him you'd still be getting up when I left for the markets."

* * *

><p>Lucina heard Smoulder's voice faintly, as she sensed all the vibrations. Her vision was poor, but good enough to pick her out among the crowd of alarmingly big Fire Drakes.<p>

Plus, the smaller purple, blue eyed dragon beside her, obviously her surrogate son, was a giveaway.

Slithering through the mass of Tuna, Lucina saw the cart, where a load of Cod were piled, alongside the mentioned Whitetip shark they caught.

Readying her body, checking for the clear coast, Lucina slipped through the basket, and with her infamous mamba speed, shot through the air to the ground.

One of the Drake whipped his head, the Tuna fisher drake, but dismissed the greyish, tiny blur as a small animal, maybe a large mouse or something.

Wriggling into the mass of Cod, Lucina paused. She heard no cries of alarm, and she knew she was in the clear.

Finding an opening, she saw Smoulder and Razak, and nestled deeper into the pile of Cod, making sure to hear orders in case she needed to move to avoid being seen in the cart pile.

* * *

><p>"Alright, here's your Whitetip. Anything else?" The Drake checked the weight counters on his own small scales, adding the amount of the shark's valued worth.<p>

"Hmm, Razak, get some Cod while we're here." Smoulder said.

"Alright." Razak walked over, and though he was significantly shorter in his unrestrained from than her, he still was above eye level for the cart of fish.

Grabbing about 8 large cod in his claws, he turned his eyes away before he noticed the grey scales shifting slightly. He dismissed it as another fish, but failed to watch it long enough.

Handing the 8 cod into Smoulder's carrier on her back, Razak watched the fisher Drake count up the weights: "Alright, so here's your price."

"I don't have rubies, just emeralds." Smoulder said.

The merchant altered the weights, so that it matched with how much weight of emeralds was worth the standard pricing in ruby weight, with 1 gram of Rubies to every 2.5 grams of Emeralds. Similar ratios were used with other precious materials, but Rubies acted as the baseline.

Pouring her emeralds into the altered scales, the merchant bid her well as she turned around to walk off. Razak smiled as he walked beside her.

A flash of grey caught his eye, moving incredibly fast. Instinct caught up, and Razak leapt forwards, arm outstretched.

It wasn't a bullet, or a blade, but something else. Razak growled as something pricked his wrist, as the Fire Drakes in the market scattered away at the sudden commotion.

Smoulder was shocked by Razak's sudden move, but as he staggered to a halt, he and everyone else saw what was letting go of his wrist.

A dark grey snake, with a sort of clothing lined along her spine with long, serrated spikes. She dropped from Razak's wrist, and black gums sealed her identity.

* * *

><p>Lucina, her fangs hurting from having to pierce Dragon hide to reach his blood, dropped to the ground, immediately moving as fast as she could for the nearby alley, cursing under her breath.<p>

She'd wanted Smoulder, not her cloned whelp! A Fire Drake was not as thick scaled, and she knew she could fatally bite a Drake. But a Dragon had thicker scales, so she didn't know if she'd delivered enough venom deep enough.

Hissing loudly into her comm, only once though, she was in the water of the nearby waste stream by the time the Fire Drakes had realised what happened.

A nearby drake blasted fire at the waste stream, but Lucina was already underwater, swimming through the disgusting by shielding waters.

"Razak!"

Smoulder rushed forwards, as Razak looked at the two bitemarks on his wrist. She saw other Drakes clamouring, but she shouted them away: "KEEP AWAY! Get a doctor!"

"It didn't feel too deep." Razak said, but he was really scared now. He was shaking, but not from the venom. Not yet anyway.

"We'll get him to the doctor!" A grey Fire Drake female pulled Razak with her, as Smoulder saw the clan's doctor, an older male Drake of green colour, usher them inside.

Now angry, she suddenly heard wingbeats, as a familiar, large blue and red Dragon landed beside her and the amidst the dispersing crowds.

"Smoulder? What happened?"

"The Mamba assassin tried to get me, but Razak got in the way!" She said, somewhat alarmed now.

"Is he-?" Cal'vel looked around, but Smoulder hushed him.

"He's been taken to the doctor, but we need to find her!" Smoulder yelled. She wanted blood now.

Bounding off, Cal'vel followed her, knowing she was on a roll now.

* * *

><p>Up ahead, shouts rose on the outskirts of the town. Clearly, the snake had been spotted.<p>

Running ahead, flapping her wings to gain speed, Smoulder rounded the corner, flying near an elderly drake pair's 'front garden' with its murky fish pond. Their cave was on the outskirts of the colony, looking out at a large expanse of grassy, boggy terrain for a few miles, before the mountains.

Up ahead, a familiar Mamba was making a break for the long marshy swamps, and the Drakes that spotted her had tried to burn her, but missed.

Water splashed, and a pair of Caninberians burst from the water, specialized guns blazing as they aimed at her underbelly as she passed.

Screeching, Smoulder staggered at the bullets in her under scales, dropping to let her thicker back and side scales take the blows.

Behind her, Cal'vel caught up: "Hang on!"

The water erupted again, but this time a very large Minotaur, clad in thick armour with serrated wrist blades, leapt towards Cal'vel from the side.

Whipping around, Cal howled as the Minotaur sunk his wrist blades into his neck, just above his shoulders. They didn't penetrate far, and soon Haraklus was roaring as he pulled them out, stabbing again in a higher area, aiming to get Cal's spine.

Smoulder, seeing Cal's ambush, then saw some Fire Drakes coming to the rescue. Before the 2 yellow Drakes could get within 50 metres, gunfire riddled their bodies.

From the midsts behind one cave entrance, 3 Lionesses and a Lion had charged out, spiriting on all fours before going bipedal to attack with their rifles.

Knowing these were the assassins, Smoulder knew she had to get away from this concentration.

She'd lost sight of the Mamba, and took flight, gritting her teeth as the 2 Caniberians, Bolshik and Helga, fired another burst at her underbelly. Arching her neck, Smoulder spat a pillar of flame at them.

Leaping quickly to the side of the flames, Bolshik and Helga pursued on foot, but knew they wouldn't catch Smoulder that easily. She took flight further, but they continued to chase.

Further back, Cal'vel leapt skywards, spinning wildly as Haraklus held on, the Minotaur's blades embedded into Cal'vel's neck. Writhing and trying to grab the Minotaur in his jaws, Cal'vel flew towards the ground, outwards to the marshes, taking the fight away from the colony.

Kava, Vikana, Sakara and Oephel pursued, leaving the clan in the dust as the hunt moved into the marshes to the north.

* * *

><p>10 minutes since he'd been bitten, and the assassins began to attack, and Razak was laid down on the bed, the venom's effects already kicking in.<p>

Already, he was dizzy, and his heart was beginning to beat faster. Most worryingly, he had started to cough a little, his throat feeling like it was closing.

The doctor used herbs, any inhalants he could, heating them for Razak to breathe in. His breathing had to be clear, otherwise he wouldn't survive.

"Get me some more Menthol!" The elder green Drake said, while his assisting Blue female drake scrambled to his large [by pony standards] medicine hoard. He was compared to western dragons in that he had a pile as a hoard. Unlike normal hoards however, this one helped others by being nothing but medicines and herbs.

The Drake female scrambled, but found the peppermint jar, handing it to the elder Drake from the pile as he mashed its contents in a pole with a pestle and mortar.

Combined with boiling water vapour, it was helping stave off the throat constriction. But really, with Black Mamba venom, but Razak's dragon hide, and no antivenom, it was a real gamble.

Every cough Razak gave was a sound of impending death. Every moment he breathed normally a relief.

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles north of the Baragh clan.<strong>

**Marshlands.**

Having left the clan behind, Lucina slithered through the water, seeing the marauding Red Fire Drake flying above, searching for her.

Smoulder was limping with each wing-beat, having taken a lot of bullet wounds to her more vulnerable underside. If she could just get one bite in on her...

Suddenly, Smoulder lurched with a loud roar in midair, and a loud crack of a gunshot signaled Bolshik having used his 50 calibre sniper rifle, after assembling it first.

He and Helga had split, far behind Lucina, while Helga closed in from below as Bolshik used his powerful single shots to drive her lower.

Helga smiled as the 2nd sniper round seemed to really hit Smoulder hard in her tail. He had insisted on using a very heavy form of bullet that warranted such powerful weaponry. The bullets were all lead lined, in the head and the casing. But the rear of the bullet was made of Radium.

Bolshik had told Helga that if Lucina' venom failed, enough radioactive bullets would slow the Drake down. No Dragon race was immune to radiation or magic on the inside.

Helga readied her machine gun, as Smoulder suddenly dove to the ground, wanting to avoid the painful sniper rounds.

* * *

><p>Flying in a near constant, erratic way, Cal'vel had got clear of the pursuing lions, and flew skywards further, the Minotaur using one wrist blade in his neck to hold on. His other wrist blade was being thrust again and again into Cal'vel's neck, looking for a soft enough spot to hit the abnormally powerful dragon's spine.<p>

"GET OFF!" Cal roared, as he turned upside down. Swinging to plunge his blade in Cal's side neck to hang on, Haraklus pulled out his other blade, and reached for his 'hand cannon'.

He raised it, pausing as Cal'vel span again, gaining height all the time. He pulled the trigger twice, the recoil akin to a shotgun blast. Haraklus's tailor made pistols were much bigger than others.

Like a spear to his head, Cal'vel dove for the ground as he bellowed in agony. Blood had been drawn all over his neck and now the back of his skull. He was ending this now.

Hara'klus saw the ground approaching, and held on as the G-forces built with Cal leveling out, wings spread wide and straining.

Right at the last moment, Cal rolled, wrapping his wings inwards to go upside down, and let gravity take him at high speed.

He had been only 20 feet from the ground, going at 60 mph, when he span. Haraklus quickly shut his eyes as he hit the ground, and in the microseconds he couldn't perceive, he was flattened between the ground and the dragon he's stabbed himself into to hold onto, his body all but obliterated on impact.

* * *

><p>A tremendous crash sounded as Cal slid to a halt, mud and water spraying as he rested. The Minotaur assassin, Haraklus, was gone, and Cal winced as he pulled out the wrist blade that had snapped off during the impact fro his neck.<p>

Growling as he put his clawed hand on his neck, seeing a noticeable amount of his own blood coming off. He then saw debris of fur, a few body parts, and a faint red trail in the water in front of him, disappearing as water rushed into his impact trail.

Cal growled as he heard distant gunshots, muttering under his breath:

"No more. I'm killing them all."

Normally he disliked violence, but this crossed the line. Trying to kill family was as far over the line as anyone could go.

Before he could fly off, a sharp object embedded itself in his side neck, and a sharp pain consumed his body as the electric shocks riddle him.

Gunfire rose from the marshes a dozen metres ahead, as the Lion hunters had closed in. Clearly, they wanted him out of commission. Oephel had fired a harpoon launcher, with a taser harpoon now no longer discharging, but embedded in his shoulder.

Roaring, Cal'vel ripped out the electro-harpoon and charged, his blue and red form expanding to a fearful size as he spread his wings, fire rising in his gut. An orange glow came through where Haraklus's blades had punctured, the illuminating fire not obscured by the scales normally there.

"Scatter, keep moving!" Kava shouted. Vikana ran on all fours, as Oephel and Sakara split too, firing to divide the Dragon's attention. They outnumbered him, and were fast on this sort of ground, having practised in the Savannah in the wet and dry seasons.

But this was Cal'vel, he wouldn't be too easy. And Haraklus was already dead, so it showed that letting a Dragon take you flying as an enemy wasn't an option now.

* * *

><p>Smoulder circled low, keeping a low profile. The sniper had stopped, so she was either too far for the rounds to really work, or too low for him to shoot.<p>

Suddenly, as her vision became a little blurred, she saw a familiar grey snake in the marshes to her right.

"You." Smoulder hissed. Banking, she turned, fire building in her throat. The 2 radium bullets in her tail weren't enough to truly slow her yet, nor the bullets in her torso underside. Not now that she had the Mamba in her sights.

Ahead of her, Lucina readied herself, the spine dart launchers on her back ready to fire. She wouldn't need to bite if she could get most of these on her. After all, her venom had other means of delivery, and dipped darts were something her kind's venom was a tradable commodity for.

"Come on, right over me." She whispered to herself.

The red fire Drake bared down on her, teeth extending as an orange glow rose in her throat, along with her roar of vengeance.

If her son died, she would damn well avenge him. If he lived, she would teach this snake what trying to kill her brought on herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Luring them outside the city, regardless of if Lucina's bite worked first time, was the idea. That way, anyone that chased them, inevitably, would be easier dealt with.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, this assassin plot wrapping up will be followed by some down time chapters, before the third act plot gets rolling, finishing up some loose threads in the story and setting up Volume 3.<strong>


	22. Ch 22: Venators and Vanguards pt 2

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 22: Venators and Vanguards pt. 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 14th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Morning**

**2 miles north of the Baragh clan.**

**Marshlands.**

Lucina ducked under the marshy water, her serpentine form narrowly avoiding the flaming maelstrom that the dark red Fire Drake unleashed in her pass.

The water definitely heated around her as she was submerged, and as she surfaced, some reeds around her were set ablaze.

The Drake's underbelly passed just a dozen metres above the Mamba, and Lucina angled her body. With the mechanism on her back, she quickly flicker her tail to press the mechanism release catch.

Darts, dipped in her venom, fired from the spines along her back armour, firing up at the briefly looming Drake underbelly.

7 darts were launched, but only 3 hit the drake's underside. The smoke had obscured the massive drake's flying form somewhat. Hissing angrily, Lucina saw the Drake flying upwards.

She ducked underwater again, waiting for another low pass.

3 darts would only slow the drake, even less since 1 of the 3 had been a glancing hit that deflected off her tougher scales.

She needed Smoulder on the ground, to deliver a guaranteed fatal bite. And Lucina's venom was low, as she'd have to use all she had left for now for that bite.

* * *

><p>Flying upwards, Smoulder looked around. She figured the Mamba was a threat only if she was on the ground, but that meant she would be in the sights of those Caninberians. Specifically, the heavy sniper.<p>

Breathing in, she rose up, flying in a more lazy circle above, faking searching for the Mamba. She had her eyes shut, bracing for the impact of the inevitable sniper round.

And in truth, she was starting to tire, and feel a bit ill.

A searing pain, and a distant crack, hit her in the armpit, staggering hr flight slightly. Stifling a roar of pain, she listened close, and knew by the sound where the obviously powerful sniper was.

Turning, ignoring the searing pain behind her arm/wing, she folded her wings inwards, and saw the Caninberian lying prone, barely visible amidst some reeds. The male, and after a quick look, the female was nearby, surfacing to be ready to fire back with a closer range weapon.

Closing in, Smoulder saw the looks of horror on their faces as she inhaled for another burst of flames, but they quickly turned to resigned determination.

Another muzzle flash from the sniper male, and continuous flashing from the muzzle of the female, but Smoulder merely let her pain filled roar from the shoulder and torso impacts mix with her flames roaring to consume them.

* * *

><p>As the Drake rushed towards them, fire coming before her, Helga looked over at Bolshik, who had relaxed a bit from his sniping position. She dropped the machine gun rifle, giving a sad smile at him.<p>

He understood, it hadn't meant to go this wrong, but they had done their part. No way this drake would continue her power streak after all they'd given her.

Fire consumed them, and their ashes waved in the wind with the dying embers of the reeds and their roasted corpses lying in the marshes.

Smoulder streaked skywards, but already, she was really beginning to tire, feeling nauseous and dizzy as she flew around to search for that Mamba in the swamps.

Turning, she looked low and around, but her vision blurred as she felt a brief faint spell.

Briefly numb, she saw water rise as she crashed and slid through the marshes, dirt, reeds and water flying before she came to a halt. The 200 foot long red Fire Drake wheezed as she felt the pain suddenly return.

Struggling to her feet, Smoulder tried to fly, but fell to a massive crumple in the marshes again.

Breathing roughly, Smoulder decided that the Mamba was likely half a mile away, and she could afford a few moments rest. Her vision became less blurry as she remained still, hunched over to try and remain on all her feet and hands/wings.

She engaged her Hephaestus made, neck implants, beginning to shrink her size. With everything more compacted, she could recover a bit better, not having to carry as much weight around while she caught her breath.

But she didn't know what the combination of small darts of Mamba venom and the 4 imbedded Radium bullets in her tail, shoulder and armpit were having on her body's insides.

Smoulder yelled as she tried to shrink, but unknowingly, the radium radiation was interfering, and worse yet, they were foreign bodies that wouldn't shrink with her. If she shrank, they painfully grew.

Hunched over, she stayed her massive form. But she was unaware of the ripples in the marsh water a few hundred metres ahead, her vision blurry still. Lucina closed in slowly, ready to make the kill.

* * *

><p><strong>1 mile away.<strong>

Another fire shot from above missed, as Cal'vel angrily flapped his wings above the 4 Leonyans. Every time he tried to fly over to Smoulder, they attacked him, and drove him in anger to come at them.

Their bullets and weapons kept hitting him, but it made little difference. His hide was too thick for anything but a direct, blade attack to easily pierce. But, while Cal'vel was of good temperament, he had long passed his limit.

And he had decided that he was too big of a target to get by them easily, too easy to hit with their weapons. And he wanted to make an example, so he only had to kill one of them, and not all of them.

Flicking his eyes about, he singled out the middle sized female, the Brown furred, slender lioness, Sakara. She was the one using the harpoon weapons that caused him the grief with the electric shocks they could deliver.

Suddenly stopping his flapping, he landed on his feet in the swamp, and engaged his neck implants. He began to shrink, the excess mass being compacted temporarily, as it wasn't his natural size. Natural dragon magic, enhanced by the technology.

Now, he stood at only double the height of the Leonyans, and with a quick glance, he faced Sakara head on.

She raised her harpoon launcher, levelled it at his chest, and twitched her finger to pull the trigger.

Cal'vel had covered the 60 metres between them by the time she had pulled the trigger.

Before Kava, Oephel or Vikana could fire in response, Cal'vel had grabbed Sakara's torso as he stopped, her shorter lioness form like a rag doll in his claws. Before she scrambled, he roared in display as he plunged his claws into her lower torso, grabbing it along with her upper in his other claws.

Ripping flesh obscured her brief screams before she fell silent.

Whipping to face the three stunned Lion/Lionesses, Cal'vel threw each half of Sakara at them, her upper torso landing closer by.

In their illness, and his own at what he'd done, Cal'vel leapt quickly to head for Smoulder, keeping his form small and relatively faster.

* * *

><p>"Sakara." Oephel gazed in shock at what had become of her hunting partner. Kava and Vikana stood close by as they approached the body's upper torso section, the look of pained horror still etched into Sakara's sharp, slender face.<p>

He looked over at the distant, staggered Fire Drake, and the smaller dragon coming to her aid.

Kava growled: "No bounty is worth what we've lost now. He beat us, we're all dead if we continue."

Vikana growled, confronting Kava: "We should take our vengeance on the Dragon!"

"Vengeance won't bring Sakara back, only make us all join her." Kava countered angrily.

"Isn't that the honourable thing to do?" She countered.

"We signed up for a bounty, not suicide!" Oephel pleaded. Her desperate words made the angry Lioness see sense, and she sobbed briefly.

"Fine. Lets get out of here."

All 3 looked at Sakara's half form, sadly knowing trying to save her body for burial or cremation would slow them to be picked off.

Kava, Vikana and Oephel ran like mad deeper into the marshes, knowing the nearest town where they could find disguises, and work their way back home to Leonya.

There were always other jobs, and this one had gone wrong very quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles north of the Baragh clan.<strong>

**Marshlands.**

Slumping in the water, Smoulder saw some ripples in the water that weren't by her ailing vision.

A grey, long shape rose, as Lucina's head rose from the water.

"Here to finish your poorly done work, you slimy bitch?" The Drake rasped.

"Its nothing personal, but your worth a lot of money to my employer." Lucina said simply. She approached striking distance from the Drake's side, but Smoulder stubbornly rolled to hide her underbelly.

"Hm, I can just swim to get at the softer bits." Lucina said to herself.

Smoulder wheezed weakly, but not before, in hr ears, a muffled splash was heard as a familiar dark blue and red shape landed right behind Lucina.

"Is that price worth your life, worm?" His grave voice was very unlike him, and he had let himself grow to larger size before landing for maximum intimidation.

A bit afraid now, Lucina turned her much smaller form to look up at the murderous looking Dragon towering over her.

"I've killed one of your lion partners, and scared off the other 3. I killed your Minotaur muscle, and you lost both your Dog partners by the looks of things. I don't want to kill you, or anyone else today, and your lucky Smoulder is too weak to do anything to you."

He leant down, his eyes matching Lucina's for her composed stare: "You kill for money, so killing Smoulder and me killing you afterwards would be pointless. So, you will flee right now, or I will use your own skin as a bandage for the damage your partners did to Smoulder."

With Smoulder's weak growls from behind, but more importantly, Cal'vel's earthquake like chest rumbling in front of her, Lucina glared up at the dragon for a few seconds.

"Hm, your letting me go. No stomach for it even when you've done it twice today." Lucina slithered past, careful to be ready to swim fast should the dragon change his mind.

"Two deaths by me is my point made. Go find your 3 lion friends, before I change my mind." Cal'vel's threat was hollow, but he wasn't sure if Lucina sensed this or not. She slithered off quickly to the north, and after a half minute, had vanished from site.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

**Late Morning**

**Sri Draka, southwest area.**

**Baragh clan colony**

Now that the fight was over, a few Drakes came from the clan, and helped Cal'vel carry the very wounded Smoulder back to the clan.

With careful tools, and using his smaller form, Cal'vel had ignored Smoulder's moans of pain as he excavated the bullets from her tail, shoulder and armpit. They hadn't gone too deep, but deep enough.

Luckily, the radium used was dense enough to be a solid slug in each place, but when Cal'vel found out that they were radium he had been horrified.

Now, holed up in the doctor's hut, Smoulder was laid up, recovering with a similar remedy for he Black mamba venom as Razak, though her dosage was less effective.

The bullet wounds from Helga's machine gun rifle had needed digging out, and like the radium bullets, bandages of makeshift cloth and materials covered her body now.

Razak was on the road to recovery, stabilised but still in a bad way. He had been very lucky with his thicker scales, as any deeper and Lucina's bite would have been fatal.

"Cal." Smoulder wheezed. Nearby, inside the medical cave, pushing past the doctor Fire Drake, Cal'vel came up to her.

"Yes?"

"Why did you let her go?" Smoulder wasn't angry, just questioning.

"As I said, we killed enough of them. They got the message, they think with money, and they took too many losses." Cal looked at his large clawed hands briefly, picturing the halved Lioness body, and the stain that remained from the Minotaur.

"..Thank you, for helping." Smoulder smiled lightly, but Cal'vel was shooed out by the Fire Drake doctor before he could reply.

Nearby, Razak coughed roughly as he glanced weakly at Smoulder, saying with a very hoarse voice.

"Mom, between us, I'd have killed her."

"Me too, but Cal is, different." Smoulder wheezed. Razak slumped back, moaning: "Why did it have to be a Mamba?"

Both resigned to rest, or as much while the venom worked its way out of their systems, and Smoulder's wounds stopped bleeding so much beneath her bandages.

* * *

><p>Outside, having been patched up himself with some bandages and medical salves, Cal'vel decided it was best to let it be known what happened with the assassins to those concerned. Namely, a certain Wyvern who had the Dingolians alert them, and his other son who was with him now in Singapaw by now, travelling there from Kakarta.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>March 14th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late afternoon**

**Sri Draka, southwest area.**

**Palwette town**

**25 miles north of the Baragh clan colony**

The Golden-green striped Eastern Dragon had been watching the assassin conflict from far above, his binocular scopes letting him see everything.

Min-Wei knew that Smoulder and Razak would be under medical watch, until ready to venture out without risking their recovery bandages and so on. By what he knew, they'd be taking it easy after all this, Cal'vel perhaps less so but still easier.

It would make his job all the more easy. And unlike the other EIGHT hunters, whom he still couldn't believe in their incompetence at making a new, still viable plan, Min-Wei worked alone. And especially with all 3 weakened, and Cal'vel the only real viable threat, again weakened, his job was all the more easy.

He'd bide his time, wait until Smoulder and Razak were back in the open. Unlike the others, he was off the assassin grid, nothing more than a call bringing him in. He could walk right into the clan in plain sight and strike if he wanted to.

But he'd wait until they were out of the doctor's place. A courtesy to them, and to make his job easier of not having to attack a guarded, non moving target.

If they could move, they'd shrug off 'protection' a bit, out of confidence after success against 8 assassins. That would be Min-Wei's time to attack.

Anyway, it wasn't like Garnet had given him a time frame to do this job in, so Min-Wei was in no hurry. The Eastern Dragon kept his inner peace by never rushing anything, but neither slacking in things.

He'd wait for now, as this aura of victory would last or a while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Got part 2 out, but let it be known that this Min-Wei character won't confront the others in the usual manner, at least, not in the outcome. I'm making a character, not simply an obstacle.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	23. Ch 23: Hollow Homecomings

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 23: Hollow Homecomings.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 15th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Morning**

**5 miles east of Singapaw, Caran mountains.**

**Hephaestus Research Company, Headquarters.**

1 and a half months since his company was implicated in the earthquake with a planted bomb, and now the perpetrator was on the run.

But to some, the return to normality was impossible.

Sat back at his desk, having been quickly reinstated, Maurik gave a small smile as Shreya took the documents from him. The white Peahen had come in person to re-establish the contracts her company, the Jai-kel corporation, had with the Hephaestus group.

But it gave her and Maurik time alone the night before as well.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you." Shreya reached out and grabbed the larger orang-utan's face with her wing, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

As Maurik relaxed in his chair, he let out a content sigh as she left, needing to head back to her own HQ in the Indo-Burmese confederacy. Reclaiming his composure, Maurik saw he didn't have too much work to do today, based on his emails, invoices and documents.

His mind trained to Varkan and Faral, and the Equestrian visitors they'd run into at the end of the 1.5 month period. Faral seemed happy to be back, but a divide seemed to have come up between her and Varkan. Something had happened, some things perhaps said, but Maurik didn't pry.

Varkan was respected, and Faral was intimidating, simple as that.

Maurik looked out the office window, a few minutes after Shreya left, seeing her driving out in her hired car to the distant Singapaw international airport.

Down in the same driveway, a pair of Equestrian air carriages was parked. Clearly, the visitors were taking a look around the place, for what time they were here.

It seemed like they wouldn't be here long, as Varkan had immediately gone into the archives upon his return.

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

**Secret projects division, Hephaestus Research Company, Headquarters.**

Varkan stared at the empty room, seeing how Kynok had left everything, or what little he actually had himself, behind.

His chest felt as empty as the room, but he hadn't been here when it happened, just like he hadn't been there for Kynok in ways he should have been.

Shutting the door, Varkan walked off, down the hallway to the laboratories.

* * *

><p>"Sir, you just got back, and I'm not sure we-" Hi'mari started.<p>

"I said I would be getting volunteers, not for immediate use. As soon as you're 100% ready, we'll begin the program, scaling up as we go." Varkan said.

The lab was quiet, with many of the people off at lunch break, but the female Salamander had been cornered by the returned Wyvern in the labs. He had immediately turned his talk to his impending well-being visit to Sri Drake, Kurze's home, and also a place of potential Fire Drake surrogates.

"Yes sir." Hi'mari said, now a bit less taken aback. As Varkan nodded in agreement, she noticed the file he had tucked under his wing.

"Sir, what's-"

"A old employee I need to look up. Simply put, he's the one who tried to frame Hephaestus." Varkan said. He tucked it more thoroughly under his wing, which signalled to the Salamander scientist not to ask further.

"But, I have a question also. Did it happen quickly? Did, did Kynok begin to show any signs that he'd desert soon after I had to leave?" Varkan's question was sincere, which got the better of Hi'mari's professionalism.

"He, he was withdrawn, and more easily aggravated. Razak wasn't around long enough to see it fully, but he and Lucius grew a bit tense together. Kynok would be set off by the smallest of things, and a small incident occurred on February 14th. He nearly broke some of Lucius's ribs after he trod in some ejaculate he gave off in the night, and then began to assault him." Hi'mari paused when she saw Varkan's expression turn odd.

"..I'm not going to ask about the February 14th incident. But, I know now. Kynok thought I was going to have him replaced, disposed of even. It doesn't help he was born sterile, useless genetics to future clones then. But still, he was a Wyvern." Varkan trailed off slightly.

Hi'mari was one of the few people that more often saw Varkan's well hidden sensitive side, given how deeply personal these cloning efforts and research were to him. As such, the Salamander was always happy to help however she could, out of a duty to an unfairly exterminated race, and a very lonely individual.

"Varkan, maybe you should talk to Lucius, or at least grant him what he wants." Hi'mari suggested, leaning back against a workbench in the labs.

As he looked at her, Hi'mari said: "Lucius wants to come to Sri Draka, now that his house arrest is over. He wants to stay with Razak for a bit, get away from this place." The female Salamander always had a soft spot for the youngest, Unicorn clone.

Thinking, Varkan replied calmly: "I don't see why not. Tell him he's leaving with us, tomorrow."

"Why not tell him yourself?" Hi'mari suggested, noting how he seemed reluctant here.

"You're closer to him, its better you say it. Also, I need to be sure this perp didn't send anyone else after Smoulder, or this company." Varkan began to walk off, but he said:

"Remember. I'll be getting volunteers while I'm there. I want this lab ready to begin generation one when I return!"

As the Wyvern walked off, out of the lab, Hi'mari thought at what he'd just ordered. He was ready to begin a bout of cloning attempts, but this time, on a larger scale. Considering Kynok's abandonment, Hi'mari didn't know whether this felt like an insult or not.

She didn't fully know Varkan as well as she, or anyone, would really like.

And by what she'd heard from Faral, she too had a falling out with Varkan, their relationship cooling to professional respect, and less so friends.

Maybe some things would never return to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>March 16th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Afternoon, local time.**

**Sri Draka, southwest area.**

**Baragh clan colony**

The flight had not taken long, and after arriving at the nearest airport, the commercial jet Varkan had on standby had reached the island nation. His only other passenger was Lucius, who had been quiet the whole flight.

The Equestrians had elected to take their flying carriage means, as Sri Draka presented more bridge-building opportunities for Equestria.

For others, it was a chance to see their other home.

* * *

><p>"You came all the way here." Smoulder rumbled happily where she lay down on her belly. Spike had wandered over, his restrained size dwarfed by her 200 foot long, curled up frame. Nuzzling him with her larger head briefly, she saw that he hadn't changed much.<p>

She and Razak were still weak, but they had been cleared to go back to their own cave at least by the healer dragon. Cal'vel had recovered, save for some tender areas, and had met them at the colony edge. He now waited further near the cave entrance, with some of the others.

Beside Spike, Twilight stood, herself even more dwarfed by both of them:

"We heard about the attacks. You sure you're recovering alright?" She couldn't help but see the bandages and medical salves over parts of Smoulder's scales.

"They tried, but we beat them off. But what about you all? I heard the main reason you all came was to try and find Varkan, after he fled to track the framing people." Smoulder asked, her head raised enough to be at eye level with Twilight. The dark red drake was calm, and honestly she had decided to view Twilight as somewhat of a niece or something, considering her role in raising Spike.

"Well, yes, but he slipped away from us until he got what he needed." Twilight remembered all to well when Varkan eluded their grasp in Kakarta.

"A lot of things have happened it seems. Kynok disappearing, and I heard that Lucius is here with you." Smoulder frowned slightly as she recalled all the times she'd warned Varkan of his wrong type of treatment of his 'son'.

"He wants to see Razak." Spike said, but he then asked: "How, did he do after the attacks?"

"The venom has made him weak overall, but given a week or more and he should recover completely." Smoulder replied, a smile on her face: "He is strong, like his father, as you are Kurze."

Blushing a bit, Spike rubbed the back of his head as Smoulder then asked:

"So, tell me what's happened since we last met."

"Well, 'little' Spike here got a girlfriend a month ago." Twilight said coyly.

"Oh crap." Spike muttered.

Perking up in interest, and amusement, Smoulder shuffled to get more comfortable, laughing a bit as she continued: "Do tell."

"Well, that White Unicorn, with the purple mane-" Twilight spilt the secrets, while Spike/Kurze did his best to maintain his composure, lest he sink to the floor in utter mortification.

* * *

><p>In the other side of the cavern, Razak sat in his bed, his weakened body alert enough to 'eavesdrop' on the interesting conversation with Lucius.<p>

"Damn, only last month? I thought he'd have pounced her sooner by what the three of us saw last year." Razak weakly said.

Lucius stopped snickering as Razak said three. Looking at Lucius, Razak apologetically said: "There's no way you or I could have known, he didn't let anyone know."

"Its just that, he seemed to trust me, and yet he didn't tell me about what bothered him with this." Lucius said. Suspicious, Razak asked: "There's more to this, isn't there?"

"I can't help but feel Varkan doesn't care. One of the reasons he came here is for volunteers, for more wyvern surrogates."

The dark Unicorn's admission let Razak know what the problem was, as it certainly came across as uncaring.

"Well, he must care about us. He let you come here, just to visit me." Razak offered. It was a flimsy excuse, but it seemed to at least alleviate Lucius's worries about how Varkan viewed him. If anything, Varkan was better than the equestrians.

They'd forever compare Lucius to Sombra, but Varkan and the others saw him as Lucius first.

* * *

><p><strong>March 16th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Sunset**

**Sri Draka, southwest area.**

**Baragh clan colony, beachhead**

It was a golden opportunity, and to the equestrians, or some in particular, they couldn't see some of their stay in this part of the world as a holiday of sorts.

Already, Varkan had begun issuing advertisement for the cloning surrogacy program, where payment covered surrogacy time and after time, equivalent of how much they made over certain years, proportionate to how much they signed up for.

Twilight, Luna and her guards had made progress with some import/export deals with the Sri-Drakans, sending correspondences to many towns and cities. By the earliest replies, they'd make good connections.

The others however, including those on duty, would come to enjoy the location. After all, having Varkan with them streamlined what they wanted to establish with trade or diplomacy, given his respect here.

And they had a few days here yet.

* * *

><p>It was still odd for Luna to be reversed in her duties, so to speak. Here, on the other side of the planet, her duty to raise the moon involved lowering it, and vice versa. Now, as she had adjusted to being awake during the day, she raised the moon to begin the night. In Equestria, this meant the day was beginning.<p>

Finishing her duty on the sea shore, the Night princess saw the white half-moon hanging in the starry sky, reflected on the Hundian Ocean's vast expanse.

Behind her, the colony was settling for the night.

"Magnificent."

A voice surprised Luna, and she saw Varkan slowly walking up beside her, looking out at the ocean.

"I know I've said I dislike how much power you and Celestia wield by controlling the Day and Moon cycles, but I can't say it isn't a sight to see it in action."

While Varkan stared out at the moon reflecting Ocean, Luna couldn't help but blush at his comment. She saw him staring out at the ocean, and the sky, and couldn't help but ask:

"Have you come closer to finding the one who tried to bring your company down?"

"No. But I know who it is. He's, a mistake I made. A test subject of experiments that needed to be done, in order to let the cloning knowledge we needed come closer." Varkan admitted.

"And he has a grudge against the group because of it?" Luna guessed.

"Yes, but he and a friend, who died shortly after he rampaged 25 years ago, wanted to bring down my group. Its, ironic, that his friend had said quite vehemently that my company was too dangerous, and needed to be kept in check." Varkan said, the parallels with his ideals towards the Equestrians as of last year obvious.

Luna looked the Wyvern squarely in the eyes, asking honestly: "Do you see me as dangerous?"

"..No. You're, have been, humbled, by your stay in the moon. It was some remnant curse that corrupted you, like it did Discord and Sombra. The others in power before Discord's war did a lot of damage."

Luna's eyes narrowed suddenly, as she asked: "You seem very knowledgeable, especially as only me and Celestia, or Discord, know of the curses left by previous Alicorns in the war."

Advancing on Varkan, she asked sternly: "You're hiding something. The Alicorns did damage, hence why the Sun and Moon control had to be made by Discord to keep Earth intact. But these dark curses? No recorded history says of these things, yet you know about them."

On the beach, the waves lapping gently at the sand, Varkan sighed as he realised he'd been had somewhat.

"In all honesty Luna, I didn't want you or anyone find out about him. He prefers a solitary life." Varkan then said with some reluctance:

"Look, its a surprise you didn't see him in my dreams. So, go ahead, pry them open, I'll show you, save me time telling you."

Varkan was offering Luna a free opportunity to explore his mind, but she was reluctant.

"You are sure?" She asked, her voice quieter as the Wyvern seemed more open with her now.

"Please, even if you tell Celestia, or others that knew him, don't go to him. He deserves a life of quiet, after where he was."

Varkan relaxed, as he felt a familiar presence invade his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I volunteered, I sacrificed my body to complete the Elements of Harmony and the Tree. I had no awareness, no idea I'd be coming back so many centuries later."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I told you before, I never foresaw escaping the cosmic void, so I didn't close all the magical loopholes and weaknesses that come with any big spell if you're not careful. The chances of such an event were near impossible."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>As the hum, and a glow began to build from the horn, the sheltering 3 waited. Tul'rok glared at Varkan, and his loyal dog Faral. She didn't know how they felt, but he also didn't think Varkan was capable of feeling at this point.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Its too late! We have to go!?" Faral screeched into his ear. Varkan struggled, pleading aggressively for her to let him go. It was one of a few times she disobeyed his command.<strong>_ _**Varkan fell to his knees as he saw Tul'rok being dissolved, and Faral stumbled back in shock.**_ _**From the white field, a grey glowing form was ejected off to the right, settling in a smoking heap as the energy field began to contract.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Who, who did it take?" Starswirl asked.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>When Tul'rok was being assimilated, a pathway opened. It was Tul'rok's attempts to pull Sa'ral out, that had inadvertently ejected Starswirl the bearded.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm not the most famous magician in Equestria's history for nothing, even if I missed out on over a thousand years or so."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Coming back to the present, the beach still echoing with the waves in the background, Luna looked hard at Varkan. The use of Celestia's horn to try and create Wyverns from its pure energy, and how it inadvertently released Starswirl from captivity, at a price of Tul'rok.<p>

Luna remembered Starswirl, despite being very young when he vanished, her and her sister.

"So its true, he did sacrifice himself to finish the Elements." Luna breathed.

"And now the Elements have a mind of their own. But, the Entity, so to speak, hasn't shown at all." Varkan admitted.

"Except, at the Maldives." Luna finished. She'd seen what he'd been monitoring.

She looked out at the Hundian Ocean, directly south.

She knew now the extent of secret developments, forces at work that were only vaguely understood by all except those carrying them forward.

Even with the unknown threat of the unaccounted assassin from Garnet, Min-Wei, there was still one hazard that no individual could comprehend, even its would be partners.

* * *

><p><strong>March 16th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Maldives, new volcanic island.**

Having set a world record in building this new volcano, the hot spot had created a large, wide island measuring 1 kilometre in diameter, and 100 metres tall. It was an enigma of an eruption, being incredibly large in magma/lava volume, but at the same time small in explosivity. The lava, largely, bubbled out of the cone to run a great distance before setting.

Oddly, vents opened at the sides of the volcano, allowing the island to expand much faster than normal.

Right now, the north side of the island was calm, the rock hardened and not much heat or gas at all to speak of erupting. The Southern half of the island was a hellish place, full of lava streams and gas vents as the island rapidly grew on one side. Like a clock hand rotating around its face, the island grew in an unnatural, even cycle.

A private boat, hired by Garnet, was due to land here in 2 days, and he'd use the north face of the new island while it was less active.

High in the 100 metre tall peak, the volcano's caldera boomed as a few more explosive gas and pumice rocks were ejected. A shape moved as it seeped from one of the surfacing lava tunnels, an egg shaped rock the size of a car.

Cracks formed, and a whitish light shone through the cracks. The egg shape rock unfolded, taking on a gorilla shape form, a being made of rock joints and sections that moved of its own free will.

Joints and 4 eyes glowed white as it climbed out of the lava pool, its pumice body lighter, easier to move, even with its Quintessenite spine inside it. But it set it sights on the ground, on the various magma chambers feeding from the main one.

It had gathered with his energy materials to form them to his needs, and in effect, turn sections of them into giant molten moulding chambers.

The earth was its birthright, its duty, its home, and with the energy from the magical items, its link to the cosmic void, and the power of the earth's inner forces, it could begin to expand.

It had an island base, now it had the resources to begin building its own agents, assets, vehicles of its will.

And Garnet's arrival would help it iron out the last details, with so loyal a servant and helpful ally deserving to be let in on its plans.

* * *

><p><strong>The assassin plot will soon wrap up, but with some levity in the next chapter with the Sri Drakan colony 'holiday' of sorts. But the final assassin, Min-Wei, won't take part in the plot as you'd think.<strong>

**As for the Entity and Garnet, its a twist that has yet to come.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique.**

* * *

><p><strong>And apologies for the delay, but I had a lot of last week work at University to tackle before the holidays. <strong>


	24. Ch 24: Draka life, Drak-Brawl

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 24: Draka life, Drak-Brawl.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 17th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Morning**

**Sri Draka, southwest area.**

**Baragh clan colony beachhead.**

"Aaah, so nice."

Rarity was reclined on the towel she'd brought, one of 2 she insisted on bringing for their unique, high quality feel, though she currently used the 'lesser' one as a beach towel. Donned in a sunhat and a pair of sunglasses, which Rarity had purchased in Singapaw a day before they came here, she basked in Sri Draka's tropical sun.

The Hundian ocean, with reasonably sized waves, stretched out in a pristine blue mass before the beach. The water was clear enough to make out coral formations a few dozen metres from the sand.

* * *

><p>Nearby where Rarity sunbathed, Fluttershy coaxed a pair of crabs apart, that had been fighting for the better part of 10 minutes.<p>

"Now you go stop this, you can share the beach right?"

Scuttling around her hoof, the crab approached the other, raising its claws in threatening gestures at the other, their claws pressing against one another in their silent brawl.

Figuratively, and literally, Fluttershy put her hoof down between them, as she got both crabs' attention. A pair of pegasus eyes looked at them, as her stare [infamous among her friends, only Discord so far proving immune] drilled into the crustaceans' own, miniscule eyes.

The crabs were still, as unreadable as ever, but the challenger crab then slowly scuttled away, sideways as crabs do, while the defender scuttled away to the sand hole it had crawled out of.

A pink blur then appeared bubbly in front of where Fluttershy rose in surprise, as Pinkie asked in her usual tone:

"Hey Fluttershy! What were those crabs fighting about? Wanna come swimming? I betcha there's lotsa neat animals and stuff out there in the corals! Pleasepleaseplease!"

"Uhm.." Fluttershy trailed off, seeing the bouncing, snorkel and goggles clad, pink earth pony bouncing around her as she rattled off her excited pleads. Being too kind, but interested herself, Fluttershy meekly nodded.

"Okay, I guess it would be interesting to see-."

"GREAT!" Fluttershy felt Pinkie all but slam a set of goggles and a snorkel over her head, as the Pink Mare dragged her into the water before she could say anything.

* * *

><p>Applejack walked up beside Rarity, just in time to see Pinkie dragging a barely enthused Fluttershy into the water to see the reefs.<p>

"That girl can't say no can she?" The cowpony commented.

"Quite Applejack. But at least she's interested by what I heard." Rarity said, not looking up from her sunbathing at all.

"How'd you hear what they said?"

"With Pinkie nearby, its hard not to."

Rarity then looked at Applejack, asking curiously: "But why are you here Applejack? I thought you were looking around the colony."

"I asked about the local farming, or what their equivalent is. The merchant drake I talked to pointed me to the beach, look at the fishing boats from a distance." Applejack pointed out to the oceanm where a few smallish [by drake standards] boats floated.

Overhead, a handful of drakes circled like vultures, the odd one diving suddenly low to the water, skimming the surface with their leg claws, or in some cases, fully diving in to leap out to fly a few moments later. They used techniques, and their claws, to dive like oversized, scaly sea birds to catch fish, fully diving under to get deeper fish.

It was a sight to behold, especially when those same drakes were at least 100 feet long each, the largest 150 feet long. It was an interesting thing that made being a smaller drake more useful, so it was mostly younger drakes.

However, it meant that dwarfs or runts always had an unquestionably useful role to the clans.

"Impressive I must say." Rarity was relieved that these drake clans were fish eaters, for convenience. It meant that none of them really eyed up the equestrians in a predatory manner. Just in curiosity and nothing more.

"Well, Spike's having a fine time lookin' around. Just think, he'd have come here had he not been planted in Ponyville. Well, that and that base like his brother was." Applejack seemed taken by this place, its exotic qualities compared to Ponyville.

Looking around, Rarity smiled a bit: "If we'd never met, I'm sure Spike would have been happy here." But it was no secret that they'd never wish they'd never met, especially now that she and Spike were 'closer'.

Applejack then looked back out at the ocean, seeing jut flashes of pink fur, of two different shades, as both the distant mares came to the surface for breaths.

"Well, looks like they're gettin' into the reef divin'."

* * *

><p>Diving down, looking around through the goggles, Fluttershy saw multicoloured fish swimming about the coral formations. It was remarkable, that the corals were technically animals, even though they resembled rock formations. Inside the corals, other fish hid or fed off plankton and plant matter, or smaller animals.<p>

A sea slug slowly moved on the stony floor as Fluttershy got close, the largish form wriggling as she quietly observed it.

Her breath half gone, she swam forwards a bit, and saw a pipefish swimming across her front, the long body almost invisible for how thin it was.

Ahead, skimming the surface, a spiny lionfish swam slowly along the sea floor, while around her a forest of sea sponges dominated the underwater landscape.

Swimming to the surface, Fluttershy blew and took a breath as her snorkel was first blown out of water, and cleared, at the surface. A splash beside her, as Pinkie surfaced, talking excitedly:

"Fluttershy, you gotta see this little guy I found!"

Diving underwater, Fluttershy followed behind Pinkie as she paddled to a small coral area, about 5 feet underwater. Pointing with her hoof, Pinkie gestured to a small alcove area.

Looking in, Fluttershy saw what she was pointing to. A long, snakelike brown fish, a Moray Eel. It was slowly moving as it closed in on something in the rocks above, unseen yet.

Looking around, Fluttershy quickly stopped a gasp as she saw part of the rock suddenly move, as an octopus quickly detached itself, its skin changing colour quickly from coral brown to a white and brown spotted colour. A cloud of ink was released around where the eel had been sneaking up on it, and it was gone.

Running low on breath, both mares surfaced, Pinkie excitedly chattering to Fluttershy:

"Wow! I wanted to show you that long snake thingy, but that octopus just came outta nowwhere, I didn't know they could change their colours like that, and that cloud of-"

Fluttershy swam back to shore as Pinkie continued her excited talk, as she would be sure to look up what they'd seen on their numerous dives for herself in the near future.

* * *

><p>Wading to shore, the two diving mares saw Applejack and Rarity looking out to sea, as a fishing boat with 2 Fire Drakes came in at the docks a quarter mile down the shore.<p>

"Have a nice swim?" Applejack coyly asked. As Pinkie took a breath, Applejack knew what was coming.

Pinkie launched into an energetic talk about what they saw, though Fluttershy offered a more, animal knowledgeable version whenever she could. The animal caring Pegasus didn't have a comprehensive knowledge of the local species.

All the while, Rarity saw back, soaking up the sun's rays.

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

**Sri Draka, southwest area.**

**Baragh clan colony**

In the clan, Varkan returned from a younger Drake female's home cave, now having at least 1 more Fire Drake female that aid yes to his offer of Wyvern surrogacy, when called on, in exchange for extensive compensation in payment [to be determined by surrogate's lifestyle and/or profession, or that of their mate's in some cases].

He was up to 8 volunteers, already better than the last wave of wyvern cloning about 2 decades ago. He barely managed 5, including one of his already long time friends Smoulder, and Kynok's runaway mother from another clan. 8 from one clan was impressive to him.

Feeling done for his own work for the day, Varkan noticed a group of younger Wyverns huddling near the edge of town, some of them looking ready to fly somewhere.

Sneaking closer, his wyvern size a boon to him, Varkan overheard talk of an old mountain hangout, large in size, and a club for the tryouts and 'initiation'.

Immediately, and this excited Varkan, he knew what he'd walked in on. A pass-time he heard of, like how some towns have hobbies that the youth do as a hobby or for fun/blowing off some steam.

Plus, he'd taken part in some of them himself.

* * *

><p>"Heads up, little company coming." The lead Drake, a larger brown male, nodded as Varkan walked over.<p>

"You're the Wyvern, right?" One of the younger ones, a female from an of duty fishing boat, asked.

"Obviously. And you're heading off somewhere, right?" Varkan drawled back.

"No, we're just going flying." One of the other males, a mid sized, but bulky grey drake replied curtly.

"Really? Because this time of year, among drakes roughly your age mostly, but with some others, you tend to go into the mountains for a little club of yours." Varkan smiled a bit.

"What club?" Another female, a blue and yellow striped drake, asked.

"Enough rubbish, I know about it, I've been to the one 4 years back, and I want in." Varkan said.

"4 years? Wait, I think Brak said something about a Wyvern from a few years back." The lead drake, the brown male, said. Varkan gestured to himself with his tattered wings, but still intact claws, scowling in challenge among the 8 times his body length drakes.

"Well, you were there that time, so what do you know about it?" The bulky grey male drake asked.

"Well, I took part last time, so I don't have to take part this time if I don't want to, rule 8." Varkan said.

"And rule 6?" The fishing female drake asked.

"Hmm, ah, Rule 6, no claws, no flying." Varkan replied coolly,

Looking at each other, the teenage equivalent drakes smiled a bit. The bulky grey replied: "Alright, you're in. But looking at you, no way you could break rule 6 if you wanted to."

"And I'll be sure to exercise rule 7 if I fight you, it goes on for as long as it has to." Varkan said, in challenge.

Laughing a bit, the other drakes took off, while the Bulky grey male offered Varkan a ride: "Here, I was there the year you did it anyway."

Getting on, Varkan asked the grey drake: "Your name?"

"Grund." The grey drake took, off, and Varkan knew he'd told them he'd be off doing his own thing anyway. He hadn't counted on this 'club' being in effect when he came here to see Smoulder and Razak during recovery, and searching for any possible other assassins.

"I saw you fight that time, I was at my first too. You did well for a midget, even though you lost." Grund commented.

"I didn't see your fight, although I can't remember you. How did yours go?" Varkan asked, passing the time as they flew to the mountain location, now over the marshes.

"Well, what happened that time, and all the others year up 'til this one, is why I've put on muscles." Grund gave his wings an overt beat in the air as he stressed the point.

Knowing what happened, Varkan kept quiet the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Sri Drake, southwest area<strong>

**Mountain canyons, 30 miles north of Baragh clan.**

"Alright, you can join, we always let a few outsiders in. But looking at you, you have to follow our rules. You say you can do magic? Well, we'll say something extra on rule 6 for you, no magic." The smaller black and red striped fire drake spoke.

In front of him, the tall, Golden and jade green striped Eastern dragon nodded in agreement, as he asked: "But I can still fight as I am?"

"Yes, but physical only. We'll be watching." The black and red striped male drake then pointed to the mountain canyon ravine, a half mile to the north of the mesa they stood on.

"Gathering's in there, 3 hours. You'll hear the full rules with the other rookies."

Min-Wei bowed to the black and Red drake as he flew off, and the golden Eastern dragon observed the ravine pointed out.

He needed to scope out the strength of individuals in the colony before he truly made his move on his target, Smoulder. He was in no hurry though, and what better way to gauge the colony members than in this little annual event they'd set up amongst the youth, and similarly 'rambunctious' older drakes in the colony.

Stroking his scaly 'whiskers', Min-Wei wondered what this endeavour would bring him.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later<strong>

**Mid Afternoon**

**Sri Drake, southwest area**

**Mountain canyons, 30 miles north of Baragh clan.**

**Natural arena canyon**

"Whoa, whoa! You said 2, not a whole gaggle of them!" The 'guard' drake, a light blue male, put his 100 foot frame in front of Cal'vel, Spike, and the numerous Equestrians that came with them.

Princess Luna had seen Varkan leave with the youth, and told Blacklight to come with her, leaving her other 4 guards to sort out some logistics on some trade deals with the local markets. Flash Sentry came with them, leaving Sleek behind also. Twilight, Spike and all her friends had insisted on coming, especially when Cal'vel told them they were in for.

"Look, we just wanna see what the Wyvern is doing in there with the local teens, and some of the older ones oddly." Twilight pleaded calmly. The male drake leaned down, saying like steel to the purple alicorn's face: "No."

Flash Sentry came in front of Twilight, his guard duty prompting him to, despite the guard Drake pulling back to look at Cal'vel. The larger dragon rolled his eyes, saying: "Okay, how many until you become blind?"

"Hmm, lets find out." The light blue drake held out a clawed hand, while Cal'vel muttered as he gestured to Spike: "I thought this might happen."

The larger blue and red dragon handed rubies in batches of 5 into the Drake's outstretched hand. At 20 rubies, the drake muttered: "Uh, things are a bit blurry."

25 rubies: "Really hard to see now." The drake squinted to emphasize his 'state'.

Growling, Cal'vel put it up to 30 rubies, at which point the Drake feigned blindness.

"Whoever you are, you and your friends go on in. I can't really see you as a danger."

Cal'vel grumbled as he led them through, finding a smaller outcropping to see the rocky arena of sorts from slightly higher up. Luna followed closely, along with Blacklight as her chief guard. Twilight followed with Flash Sentry as her guard, while Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie follwed in tow. Spike brought up the rear, though his smaller dragon form was only barely bigger than the smallest drakes down there, actually taking part.

In fact, as they came to a large enough outcropping, they saw just how big drakes were, if Cal'vel's unusual size wasn't enough of a reminder. They hadn't seen this many dragons in one place, not violently, since the first dragon migration they witnessed in Ponyville.

"Well, not quite dragons, but close enough." Spike said, remembering the event himself.

"You're lucky Kurze, you're in as a spectator, not a participant. I took part a few years back, that's why I don't have to. And I got to bring in guests if I paid, as you saw." Cal'vel commented, the last part a bit bitterly.

"Why have they all come here? It seems barbaric to make this a sport." Rarity commented.

"Dragon and Drakes of all sorts have a lot of power. I guess this gives them a way of burning off excess now, so it doesn't impede on them later." Twilight had already sussed out what the benefits of this little event were, even if not all the drakes of the right age took part.

"Shh! Its starting!" Pinkie whispered.

A hush fell over the arena, as the dozens of drakes down in the participants saw the speaker, a burly, early mid aged yellow and brown drake male, come to the centre of the arena.

"Welcome, males, females, and soon to be victors, or victims." The last part earned a laugh from the audience, and exactly half of the participant crowd.

"Damn, look at that drake's wings." Rainbow Dash whispered. The equestrians saw the scarring on the yellow and brown drake male, long since healed. Those scars hadn't been earned from these events though.

"Anyone see Varkan?" Applejack whispered.

"I see some snakelike dragon down there, the dark yellow one with green marks. I think he's a visitor." Fluttershy said, looking over the participant crowd neared the centre below them.

"An Eastern dragon?" Luna thought aloud. They were rare, mostly because they kept to themselves. Blacklight remained on duty with the night princess, but like Flash Sentry, couldn't help but be interested in the more unusual members here.

"He's a lot taller than the others." Pinkie said excitedly, and she leant out to get a better look from their rocky perch.

"He won't last long, too little strength. He might have an edge in speed though." Cal'vel guessed, the 200 foot long dragon guessed to himself as much as aloud. Spike looked on, asking: "Hey, did Razak ever take part?"

"When he could, but he missed the ones overt the last 2 years." Cal'vel said.

In the centre, the yellow and brown male continued to speak:

"Now we say the rules. Rule number one: When its not happening, you do not talk about Drak-Brawl."

"Rule number 2, you DO NOT talk about Drak-Brawl!"

As the announcer rallied off the rules, Varkan was amidst the participants, though he had no idea a potential assassin for Smoulder was here also, testing the waters of potential resistance.

Here, now, they would suspend their futures briefly to engage in an outlet of savagery. And for once, those watching wouldn't protest, but encourage it.

Well, those that were more local or not averse to such savagery anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to know the 8 rules, just look up the 8 Rules of Fight club:<strong>

**Alterations: **

**Rules 1-2, its Drak-Brawl instead of Fight Club.**

**Rule 4, guys and girls involved in the Drak-Brawl, vs each other or against regardless.**

**Rule 6, no shirt no shoes-no claws no flight.**

**All other rules unchanged.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please critiquereview as one would.**


	25. Ch 25: Therapeutic Savagery

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 25: Therapeutic Savagery.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 17th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

**Sri Drake, southwest area**

**Mountain canyons, 30 miles north of Baragh clan.**

**Natural arena canyon**

CRASH!

Cheers rose as the fight ended with the lesser drake, a young male, crashing into a rock wall by his back, beneath some raised spectator cliff edifices. He had quickly yelled to a nearby drake, who signalled the fight to stop, on a forfeit. The victor, a burly yellow adolescent drake, stood tall as he panted over the roaring crowds.

"Winner! Narzok, the Yellow Titan!"

Narzok walked off, nursing a few bruises as his fight ended. The fights were chosen by random assortment at first, with the ones who fought in the most impressive manner getting to choose their opponent. It was chaotic, with little order other than first timers having no choice in fighting.

Somehow, it worked.

In addition, if they so wished, competitors could have a 'nickname' when they're announced for a fight, whatever happened.

As crowds settled a bit, Luna almost laughed a bit as she looked on at the loser. The younger, loser drake was dragged off, somehow smiling bit despite losing. Somehow, these drakes came to enjoy this savagery.

"Is he alright?" Twilight leant out, looking at the losing drake limping towards the crowd of finished competitors, helped by an older, rough looking female drake.

"He'll be fine! A lot worse has happened to some and they've still been happy." Cal'vel reassured the ponies.

"Oh hey, looks like the next fight's already startin'!" Applejack said. As they looked on, Spike noticed that the gold and green striped eastern dragon was in this next fight.

"He must have come a long way." He said aloud, barely heard as the crowds below and around them roared again.

"And now, from the local Baraghs, Jai'lak, the crusher queen!" The announcer drake said, as the dark green, bulky female drake, a young adult, stomped out into the arena.

"And coming from the East, a visitor, Sai-kan, the Jade whirlwind!"

Min-Wei calmly padded out on his long, serpentine body, his wings tucked into his back. He had the name Sai-kan as a cover, though it was unlikely anyone had heard of him.

Flash Sentry looked on, as he saw Princess Twilight shared similar thoughts. The Eastern Dragon had little chance, given his weaker physical strength.

But these fights prohibited claws and flight only. All else was fair game.

"Begin!"

Jai'lak charged, like a large winged panther, as 'Sai-kan' coiled like a snake, his massive frame similar in rough size to the Drake's. As she lowered to headbutt him, he lunged.

Much like his snake form suggested, 'Sai-kan' flew a coil around Jai'lak's body as she missed with her headbutt, while 'Sai-kan' flung the drake, wrapped in his rear half, around to be thrown at the arena wall nearby.

A horrific crash sounded as she smashed headfirst into the wall, blearily staggering to her feet a few moments after landing.

All but slithering a few dozen metres from her, 'Sai-kan' said calmly: "Come now, actually try and fight me."

Aggravated, Jai'lak shot a stream of fire at the Eastern Dragon, which he ducked to take head on. Orange flames bellowed forth, splitting as they coated the Eastern dragon's upper body.

A few seconds later, and the flames died, smoke clearing. Jai'lak gasped as the smoking, but otherwise unharmed Eastern Dragon smirked at her.

"My turn."

A rumble sounded in his chest, as he charged his breath while Jai'lak took a reckless charge at him with her headbutt again. As she missed, she whipped her tail around, but 'Sai'lak' had moved his lithe form to dodge the tail. Right as Jai'lak's face turned to him, stunned that he'd moved so quick, he opened his maw.

A stream of dark red and green flecked flames hit the female Drake head on, causing her to writhe in pain at the abnormally hot flames. Eastern Dragons were known to have the highest flame temperatures. Collapsing under the heat, Jai'lak squirmed as the Eastern Dragon wrapped her in a coil again, and flipped her over his head, smashing her on her back and pinning her to the ground.

She signalled with her wing claws, and the fight was over.

"Winner! Sai-lak, the Jade Whirlwind!"

As he released the losing drake female, Min-Wei thought she did well, certainly since he had used nearly his full fire heat potential there. The Gold and green Eastern dragon slinked off the arena, while some of the next competitors looked on in awe.

* * *

><p>"Man, none of these fights have been as quick as that Gold snake guy." Rainbow Dash commented. The fight right now had divulged into a pushing contest between the 2 fighting drakes, a blue male and a brown female of late teen equivalent age.<p>

"Well, nobody else is complaining." Pinkie said, herself getting into it more quickly than others. She was first to see the full extent of how everyone was here because they wanted to be, and it helped bring the Drakes together.

"I'm not sure I agree still. Its still a bit barbaric." Rarity said, though she'd loosened a bit. Spike looked at her from their watching platform, and asked: "I'm not sure. I think its like how ponies have sports, hobbies or things to relieve stress. This is just a different culture."

Looking at Spike, Rarity said: "Well, at least you're not taking part Spike. I'd hate to see you get hurt."

Spike secretly thought if he did get hurt, Rarity would be able to nurse him back to health. After she gave him an earful that is, and after Twilight as well f he did so.

"Your love is right Kurz-uh, son. Besides, you've never struck me as someone who has a lot of pent up anger to work off." Cal'vel commented, the much bigger blue and red dragon looking at his sort-of son with honesty.

"What about you?" Fluttershy asked.

"I only took part once. I nearly broke the arena floor, so, never again." Cal'vel said. His excessive power among dragons was indeed a problem, and he needed a bigger area to work off his own stresses, usually a canyon or mountain of some kind, far away from civilisation.

The fight ended, as roaring cheers rose in the arena, as the brown female drake wearily held a wing aloft in victory. The loser, the blue male drake, limped off a bit disappointed, but feeling less stressed.

Luna whispered to Blacklight, her having a degree of trust with her head guard more than others among the ranks: "It is impressive isn't it?"

"I'm still waiting on Varkan's fight. Forgive me, but I think it will be hilarious to see him go against a full size drake." Blacklight said. Luna pictured Varkan, then his size against a Fire Drake, adolescent sized at first.

Hearing this, Applejack wondered aloud: "I think that fight might be a bit one sided."

Twilight looked around the crowds of competitors, until Flash pointed out: "Hey, I think that's him. That little flash of black among the next handful of fighters."

They all looked on, seeing the Wyvern stood amongst the drakes, all of them at dwarfing him. He was about 10 feet tall, and 18 feet long stood up. Drakes stood more lengthways than Wyverns, but the smallest was still 40 feet tall, and 90 feet long.

"That's just tragically unfair." Rarity admonished.

Cal'vel kept quiet, but he mouthed quietly to himself: "Not for him."

* * *

><p>The second to last fight of the general brawls, before the choices by the victors came up if they wanted to fight more.<p>

"And here on this side, from the Baragh colony, and here at his 3rd Drak-Brawl, Grund, the Grey Fortress!"

Grund, the grey fire drake male Varkan had rode here on, walked on his feet and wings, flexing his large wing and leg muscles as he did so. A few impressed hoots escaped a few drakes, mostly female, though some males.

As the announcer gestured to the other side of the arena, some laughs rose at the size od his opponent.

"And his opponent, a second timer to these fights, the only Wyvern to take part in Drak-Brawl so far, and likely ever."

The black wyvern scowled at the announcer at the last bit, flashing a rude hand gesture with his 2 fingered, 1 thumbed claws.

"Varkan, the Sun Crusher! One of the few names that actually is based on truth!"

A few murmurs, excited though, rose, though the announcer added: "Though by what I've heard, he had a lot of technology that time. Here-"

Grund looked down at Varkan a bit, feeling a bit sorry for the Wyvern now.

"-he has only his body, so that might be difficult to uphold."

Laughs rose again, but in the Equestria stand, Luna had frowned a bit at the title Varkan had assigned himself. Celestia was her sister, and it naturally irked her when Varkan took any sort of pride in his defeat of her.

In the arena, Grund whispered: "Look, I'll go easy, okay?"

"Alright, but for fairness, I'll go easy on you also."

Taken aback, Grund saw Varkan wasn't joking. Shrugging his wing shoulders, Grund readied himself, while Varkan stood still.

"Begin!"

The grey drake male charged headfirst, leaping to pin the Wyvern, albeit gently, beneath his wing claws. A quick victory that everyone expected.

But he landed on just the ground. Varkan had leapt up, clearing Grund's much larger head as he began to come down.

The Wyvern landed on Grund's back, grabbing his back spines and scrambling up his neck before he could react.

Roaring, Grung thrashed, trying to throw the Wyvern off. Not letting go, Varkan found the sweet spot behind the skull, and swung his leg up and down again while he held on.

It felt like a drake sized jackhammer, as Varkan's foot drove right into softer under neck scales, and hitting a few motor control nerves. His control disrupted, Grund suddenly collapsed, his left wing suddenly limp for a few seconds.

As he rolled over painfully, Varkan was on his neck as he stopped on his back, punching continuously in all the worst places. His wings and legs spasmed with each nerve and muscle blow, as Varkan said with a few triumphant laughs:

"Give up!"

"Hell no!"

Briefly shrugging, as the crowds roared in surprise, Varkan drove his foot into the side of Grund's neck, right in a very reflex centred area.

Before he felt the pain, Grund staggered upwards, Varkan leaping off as he did, finding himself coughing and gagging as the nerve ending was triggered continuously. Keeling over, he was forced into submission, as Varkan had hit the centre point nerves with that last kick to trigger a lasting, very uncomfortable gag reflex.

Hacking and coughing, but unharmed, Grund felt queasy, raising a clawed wing to say he forfeited. He was in no condition to fight now.

"Uh, winner! Varkan, the Sun Crusher! A good use of nerve strike techniques."

A brief pause, before the crowds roared in surprise and adulation. It was unorthodox, but the Wyvern had won with intelligence.

"How, uh, did you-?" Grund said.

"You gave me a ride, and I sussed out your nerve points as you flew. Plus, I know a lot about drake biology in general." Varkan said, a bit haughty but otherwise in good spirits.

Coughing as he staggered behind the Wyvern, Grund wheezed: "So, you cheated. You little sneak."

"If its any help, I won't have such an advantage in my next fight." Varkan said.

Grund laughed a little, as he began to feel his queasiness dropping slightly. It was true, he was out, but Varkan had got himself into another fight.

Behind them, the next fight started, the last of the random matches.

As Varkan looked around, his eyes narrowed briefly as he saw a certain podium of ponies, and 2 dragons, watching him. He feigned not seeing them however, and slunk back to the winners area.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

**Sri Drake, southwest area**

**Mountain canyons, 30 miles north of Baragh clan.**

**Natural arena canyon**

"Give up."

"No." The male Drake replied, a sleek green one.

Sighing, 'Sai-kan' tightened his 2 coils around the squirming drake, asking again, sounding bored for the audience.

"Please give up."

"Nev-urk!" The Drake protested as it became harder to breathe.

Looking at the fight conductor, the Eastern dragon silently asked for a ruling, given the situation.

Shaking his head, he announced: "Winner, finally, Sai'kan, the Jade Whirlwind!"

The crowds roared, though it might have been relief that this fight was over. The actual fight had been 1 minute long, but Min-Wei, or 'Sai-kan', had spent 2 minutes constricting the drake, hoping for him to see the folly of trying to keep fighting.

His bravado got stupid after the first minute.

Releasing the drake, 'Sai-kan' respectfully bowed his serpentine head low, and slinked off the arena. He'd requested this opponent, and while the fight had been short, it had been fierce. Watching the loser limp off, Min-Wei saw that drake as the biggest obstacle in the clan for him getting at Smoulder, save for 2 in the clan. Cal'vel, and surprisingly, Varkan.

If Varkan was here, free of charges, it meant that h would have a harder time getting at Smoulder, or getting away. And Cal'vel being in order was bad enough, Varkan had resources, people, assets.

Still, it was Varkan who was next in the fights, whomever he chose.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, there he is!" Pinkie said excitedly, as Varkan walked out on the arena to some cheers. He paraded about, in a sort of showmanship he seldom displayed. He wore only some combat leggings, his full torso exposed for his dark scales, scars, and tattered wings to be seen.<p>

"Well, that's a bit more revealing than he normally wears." Twilight said, a bit taken aback. Flash Sentry resisted the urge to shield the princess's eyes, though not part of his duty to her.

"Oh good gracious, really?" Rarity averted her eyes, as seeing Varkan all but naked, when he normally wore a lot of clothing, was somewhat of a shock.

"So? I don't wear clothes often." Spike argued.

"Yeah, but he normally does." Fluttershy said, though she looked over the scarring on some of his scales.

"Damn, how's he even held together?" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Hold up, lets see what he does with his fight choice." Applejack hushed them.

Luna leant forwards, while Blacklight kept watch as he dutifully did. The Night Princess commented: "Well, I can see how he could best you, and my other guards. Not meaning any offence to you of course."

Blacklight withheld his scowl, but Cal'vel nearby chuckled a bit at hearing this exchange.

In the arena, the announcer drake roared over the crowds in the canyon arena.

"Now, Varkan, the Sun crusher, who would you like to fight?"

Thinking for a bit, the Wyvern pointed to the stands, saying aloud enough to be heard:

"Well, they're not among the fighters, but I'd like a crack at one of them!"

He pointed in the general direction of the stadium, and a light shone on the audience from a small, electric spotlight they'd brought. Some drakes in the lower crowds parted.

"No no, higher, a little to the left!"

His correction reached the spotlight drake, and the light shone upwards.

The crowds roared in surprise at the illuminated Equestrians, and 2 dragons amongst them.

Varkan smiled, eying up the illuminated podium. Realistically, he only saw 4 or 5 up there worth fighting. Cal'vel though, was out of his league in this sort of fighting.

That left Spike, though he doubted his fighting abilities if not his power, and then the 2 guards, Flash Sentry and Blacklight. Then, although they were likely off limits, the 2 Princesses.

As their eyes narrowed, Varkan left if to the audience as he yelled, making the most of this, playing up the crowds of drakes for his amusement:

"SO, who do you want!? First off, to the big blue dragon, absolutely not going to fight him!"

Laughs rose, but the ponies looked around as Varkan continued:

"The smaller dragon, if he wants to, though he doesn't strike me as a fighter, and I want to face someone who actually wants to fight me!"

"I know that night guard Unicorn has a beef with me, since I sucker punched him and others when we came across each other before! And I see the stink eye the other guard, the blue maned one, is giving me, just barely!"

More laughs rose, but then Varkan tried his luck: "For diplomacy, I'm guessing those 2 Princesses are out of bounds! That's fine by me, but what about them!? The only reason I ever beat Celestia was because of some technology helping me! So, I ask one of them, up for a friendly brawl!? If not, I can embarrass your guards, again in the dark one's case! Have a test of Wyvern resistance versus magic! Let out any issues you have with me, and give me a real good time here!"

Varkan paraded, though he was being theatrical. He didn't fully feel this, but he was basically amplifying what he felt relating to them.

The announcer dragon spoke aloud: "Well? Will the Equestrians reply? The rules will allow magic this one fight if they reply with a pony opponent!"

The crowds chanted, as they saw a unique opportunity here. Varkan looked at them, his expression shifting to a more sincere, inviting but challenging one. Less showmanship, more genuine invitation.

Under the light, Twilight shook her head, which drew some disappointed grumbles from the crowds, more as Flash denied the challenge. Beside, Spike looked around, shaking his head nervously.

A few laughs rose, as the spotlight began to shift to Cal'vel, the operator thinking they weren't getting a pony challenge.

In the podium, Blacklight shifted to stand up, take up the challenge. Luna stared him down, shaking her head.

"My apologies princess, I was out of line." Blacklight admonished with a bow. The spotlight moved away, but Luna snorted decisively as she stood up, whispering back to the others:

"I shall take a shot for my guards, sister, and to deflate Varkan's ego a bit."

Using her royal Canterlot voice.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED, YOU RECKLESS WYRM!"

Cheers erupted, while the others in the stand stared dumbfounded at the Night Princess's sudden rise to this challenge.

Down in the arena, Varkan couldn't have been more pleased.

"Hmm, maybe I can be the Sun and Moon crusher." He muttered to himself.

The surprise match was set, as the crowds roared in agreement with the matchup.

In the crowds, even Min-Wei was taken by surprise, laughing a bit at this unusual, and rare occurrence.

* * *

><p><strong>In this sort of situation, as Varkan gets invested in the showmanship, he gets a little reckless, or daring, whichever you prefer. And Luna I figured might have some beefs with Varkan over <strong>

**A: Him beating her sister to near death.**

**B: Him giving them a hard time when looking for him this story.**

**C: His smugness when they met in Sydnaye.**

**D: Linked to B, him humiliating her guards.**

**And Blacklight naturally trying to first challenge Varkan was a given in this scenario. Luna just decided to do it on her guards' behalf.**

**Plus, it will give the Ponies someone they can genuinely cheer for in these fights.**

* * *

><p><strong>All the while, Min-Wei sits back and watches this unexpected development, as anyone frankly would. He's in no hurry, but he'll make his move within 2 chapters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, if I had better art skills, I'd actually be drawing comics of certain scenes in these stories. But sadly, I don't. Bugger.<strong>


	26. Ch 26: Luna v Varkan, Amicable Violence

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 26: Luna v Varkan, amicable violence.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 17th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

**Sri Drake, southwest area**

**Mountain canyons, 30 miles north of Baragh clan.**

**Natural arena canyon**

The drake crowds chanted in the canyon, while it was all to obvious that the next fight would really be something to witness.

The Equestrians, understandably, had moved down to the edge of the arena centre, where the combatants stood with helpers. They had a small alcove, just before the large, open space before them. The ampitheatre like audience stands meant the arena could extend further back, though most fights never really left the main ring.

This time, magic was allowed, and in exchange, Varkan had been allowed a tool of his choosing. Nothing lethal, so not weapons.

"You ready your highness?" Blacklight asked.

Standing up, Luna reassured her lead guard: "Do not concern yourself, I'm ready."

"You don't have to do this, what if something happens?" Blacklight argued, not wanting to see his mistress hurt.

"He won't go too far. If anyone should be hurt, it will be him." Luna said. She had many reasons she could use to fight Varkan, though even all together they didn't justify violence against him.

But his open invitation, a challenge, was too good to ignore.

In truth, Luna had always been the more studious of the two Alicorns in ways of combat, war and so on. It was a part of her that made her sort of out of her time, as she had only been in the 'present' for 6 years so far. She had not outlived the medieval, more war frequent periods of before her banishment as Celestia had.

So of the two, Luna was more willing to get her hooves dirty, once she got over any confidence issues of course.

In the mouth of the alcove, Twilight and her friends waited, while she noticed that Spike was there, but his father wasn't.

"Where is Cal'vel?" Luna asked, as the drake crowds swelled as she walked past into the arena.

"Said he's backing Varkan in this." Spike said, apologetically.

"Princess, I still think this is a bad idea." Twilight said.

"Twilight, he set an open challenge, and he's been a bother many times. I think he could use some sense knocked into him, and I feel he insulted my guards when he attacked them in Kakarta." Luna said, a stern look in her eyes. The night princess turned to the arena, saying with some challenge:

"Besides, you can always try and stop me if you have to."

Walking out, Luna smiled a bit as she felt no magic grip on her. She was not opposed.

As the drakes roared louder in the semicircle stands in the canyon, Pinkie leaned out the alcove passage they were in, whipping out a foam hoof with Luna's cutie mark emblazoned on it.

"How'd ya-never mind." Applejack stopped herself, this was Pinkie after all. Rainbow hollered: "Show that asshole how Equestria does it!"

"Rainbow Dash, really! We ponies are not barbarians!" Rarity admonished.

"No, you're just soft little nags!" A heckling voice called from the stands above them.

"What was that!?" Rarity looked about, a faint glow in her horn.

No drake came forwards in the stands nearest them, but some of them laughed a bit at the Unicorn's reaction.

"Come on Rarity, Luna will improve our standing better." Spike pulled her to look towards the arena again, albeit with surprising difficulty given his larger size.

All of the equestrians now looked at the arena, where only Luna stood now, waiting for Varkan.

"Blacklight, any idea how she'll fare?"

"She trained with Nightguards before she was banished, that was only 5 years ago for her, not including recovery from that. Plus, she started again a few years back. She's vicious when she needs to be." Blacklight said. He then said with uncertainty:

"But he beat Celestia, and he also wiped the floor with my troops."

"That's why this will not let him use more than one weapon." Twilight reassured.

Looking out at the arena, Fluttershy noticed someone amiss:

"Um, where is Varkan?"

Indeed, the crowds were beginning to question it also. Standing out in the arena, Luna looked about, seeing Cal'vel standing by the other alcove entrance. He shrugged, looking further inside the tunnel.

"Yeah, where is he?" Flash Sentry asked, raising his helmet tip to look further.

* * *

><p>"Look, these are not lethal weapons, do you see any blades? Guns? Sharp bits? Blunt bits? They're not designed to kill." Varkan said, getting impatient.<p>

"Then what are they?" The Drake said, in charge of making sure he followed the rules, even though he was allowed one tool to use to even the field against Luna's magic. The no claws rule extended to weapons.

But because of Luna, and her magic, the no flight rule had been lifted.

As 'prosthetics', Varkan could use the equipment he always carried for his wings, which he had not expected to use here anyway. The Drake was being anal however about his tool he chose.

"Alright, look here. This dial controls the power, the voltage. This is the battery for each one." Varkan gestured to his gloves' wrists, then his lower arm, where a small module was strapped around his arms.

"They're basically tasers, nothing dangerous, even at max voltage." Varkan said. He flexed his 3 clawed hand, engaging one. He grabbed the Drake's leg suddenly, but the larger drake felt just a tingling sensation.

"See, harmless, even against a pony target, now can I please get out there!?"

Shrugging his much larger foot, his kneecap just at Varkan's head height, the Drake agreed.

The crowds roared as Varkan finally stepped out of the alcove entrance.

"What took you?" Cal'vel asked.

"I had to get these checked out." Varkan flashed his taser gloves at Cal'vel as he strode past the much larger dragon. He noticed the wings, which Varkan muttered:

"Prosthetics, allowed."

Standing back, Cal'vel sat down his large frame, and anticipated the show to start soon.

* * *

><p>"And why are you late to your own called fight?" Luna asked. She saw Varkan, clad only in some combat leggings, otherwise naked on his tail, torso, wings and feet.<p>

"I had some trouble getting my one tool in this fight approved."

She noticed the wings, and the gloves.

"You have two tools."

"You have wings you're allowed to use, so can I. Besides, prosthetics are counted separately. There are my tools." He flexed his gloved hands, which Luna looked at oddly.

"Gloves?"

"I like to use my hands." Varkan said.

The crowds roared, as the announcer got ready to start the fight. Varkan looked around, speaking lower to Luna now:

"Look, I won't do too much damage to you. Moon duty and all that."

Snorting, Luna said strongly: "You won't get such mercy from me in this fight."

Expression turning surprised, Varkan almost cracked a smile: "Well, you really aren't like your sister. But, if I may, it will be an honour to fight you."

"An honour?" Luna asked.

"You and I, in a friendly, sort of, duel. Among drakes and dragons its a good way to settle tensions. Consider this diplomacy in a way, more than if your guard had volunteered that's for sure." Varkan gestured behind her, where he smirked at Blacklight in the alcove.

The guard stared hard back, while Twilight and her friends cheered Luna on.

Luna said then, a small smile on her face contrasting with her words: "And you Varkan, I shall have fully forgiven you for what you did to Celestia, after I've had my fill in this fight."

The slight smile faltered on the Wyvern's face slightly.

"Take your stands! Fight in 10 seconds!"

Luna stomped the ground with her hooves, getting focused on the fight at hand. Varkan backed up, making sure he had some distance to work with from the start. At 10 metres between them, he got into a combat guard stance, making sure his gloves worked. Each glove had its on switch in the other hand, so if he used his left glove, he'd trigger the right hand's switch, and vice versa.

"5, 4, 3!"

"Here we go!" Rainbow shouted, as the roars of the crowd rose. Twilight stared on with some worry, while her other friends, Spike, Flash and Blacklight waited tensely.

"BEGIN!"

Varkan leapt forwards, but right as he left the ground, a blue light blinded him before something hot and fiery slammed into his chest.

Luna hissed as she fired the beam, which she'd readied herself to quickly use on the first out, her reaction time quicker than Varkan's for the fight's beginning.

The arena roared in excitement as the blue column of magical energy drove Varkan back, away into the canyon and from the semi circle amphitheatre stands.

This was why the arena stands were semi circular, in case fights did extend further out and needed room. It was rare, but it did happen.

Luna spread her wings, and flew in pursuit, as Varkan rolled and skidded painfully to a halt 100 metres away.

* * *

><p>Wheezing, Varkan sat up, the blow to his chest heated, but otherwise fine. His back hurt from rolling on the canyon floor from her blast.<p>

_Where did that come from?_

Getting up, he nearly gasped as he saw a blue shape coming at him full speed, a glowing light forming as it came at him. Spreading his wings and prosthetics, Varkan leapt forwards and sideways, barrel rolling around the 2nd beam as Luna fired. Trying to turn to taser grab her, he missed as she shot past, flying upwards a few dozen metres before he could turn.

A ball of blue energy formed at her horn, hovering there as it glowed brighter. Suddenly, like meteorites, smaller beams of blue magic shot out, homing in on Varkan.

Leaping and dodging in midair and from jumps on the ground, he dodged as the canyon filled with dust, the blasts hitting rocks and blanketing the canyon beyond the stands in an impenetrable debris fog.

After only a few dozen beams demolished the canyon floor, the energy sphere faded, and Luna began searching the dust clouds, looking for the slightest disturbance by a wing generated wind.

Back at the stands, the fight was still close enough to be seen, but far enough to not be dangerous, about 150 metres from the stands.

Flying low, Luna looked about, hearing nothing and seeing nothing. She lit her horn, looking through the dust to see nothing in her detection beam either.

The crowds ahead roared, but before she could turn, something drove into her underside hard, and burned with every millisecond it touched her.

A trail of smoke following him from the debris fog, Varkan had leapt out behind Luna, tackling her out of the air to drive her groundwards, back into the main arena ring now. Before she hit the ground, her taser spasms threw him off, rolling as he landed to get to his feet.

Landing roughly, Luna had heard the crackling as he'd held her mid tackle. Varkan had picked his tool wisely, so she had to fight smart.

She teleported, and as she reappeared she summoned illusion copies of herself, flying in the air with all their wings around Varkan. About 20 Lunas now opposed Varkan, and all fired blue beams at him, hovering a few inches above the ground as they did.

Ducking, Varkan charged the nearest copy, and drove his fist into her head. It shattered like glass, as more beams came at him. Each stung when it hit, not as much as the real one would.

Ducking and weaving, he managed to take down a copy every 5 seconds or so. A few copy blasts hit him in the back of the neck, which made him angry very quickly. Seeing 6 close together, Varkan leapt/jumped on one foot, grabbing one Luna copy by the neck, noting how it felt like glass.

Charging with the first copy in his grip, he smashed apart the 2nd with his wing, and span to throw the 1st copy into the 3rd copy nearby, both shattering on impact. Turning, he leapt towards 3 copies in a row each, jumping and punching them enough to break them apart in one hit every second.

Suddenly, the remaining 8 Luna copies charged him, grabbing to restrain him. Varkan roared, and span while extending his wings, knocking off all the copies except for one he grabbed. Roughly, he grabbed the false Luna and swung her at the others, shattering 3 of them with the other like a baseball bat to a vase before the first shattered in his hands.

As he turned, he saw the last 4 Luna copies disappear suddenly, as he saw another Luna, the real one, teleport in front of him, hidden away from the clones under invisibility until now. She charged, magic imbued body headbutting him in the chest, knocking Varkan down. She flew back as he span to grab her, but he was too quick, as he grabbed her rear leg and swung her around, his taser gloves stopping Luna from teleporting free as they disrupted her concentration with the pain.

Slamming into the ground back first, wings folding beneath her, Luna yelled in pain, as Varkan lifted her briefly, before driving his foot into her chest to send her landing 5 metres away on her back again. Her magic field stopped much of his blows' force, but not all.

Rolling, Luna acted on instinct, and fired a beam at Varkan's wing. It being a narrow and quick beam, Varkan didn't react fast enough. The beam hit his right wrist, and blew out the wiring on his right glove's taser circuits. Growling in pain, he ripped the smoking glove from his hand, now down to only one tool to use.

But both were ready to keep fighting still.

* * *

><p>The drake crowds roared in delight, but the Luna supporters didn't agree so much.<p>

"She's gonna get hurt!" Fluttershy said loudly, but Blacklight looked out at the arena, noting the face Luna had right now.

She was calm, serene, but stern. She was in no danger, it was like a training spar for her.

"No, she's fine." Blacklight urged.

"But did you see what Varkan did to her?" Twilight admonished.

"C'mon Luna, get this win." Spike urged.

* * *

><p>Staggering to her feet, Luna saw Varkan smile ever so slightly as he readied himself.<p>

"How does it feel Luna? No more high strung politicking, just letting instinct take over?"

He was testing her, but she admitted before she could stop herself:

"I'm feeling better than you're about to!"

She charged him, the ground cracking slightly as she flew at him from the ground. Blocking, Varkan was ripped from his standing point as he skidded on his back, Luna charging a beam as she leapt off when they stopped. Rolling, he dodged the beam aimed for his head, leaping at Luna to punch with a tasered left hook.

Ducking beneath, Luna sidestepped, dodged, and teleported as Varkan threw blow after blow. Occasionally, she threw up shields to block his attacks, but when he punched with his taser glove, they all but shattered.

Teleporting behind him, her back to the surprised Wyvern, she bucked with her rear legs, a painful attack heightened by her magic infused strength. His knees buckling from the blows to them, and his pain, Varkan reached behind with his right hand, grabbing her leg before she could draw it back.

Panicking, she blasted from the ground before he could reach around with his left glove, flying skywards with him dangling beneath her. Flipping midair, Varkan was flung off.

He spread his wings, coming to a glide as he banked around to fly at her like an attacking falcon.

The drake crowds bellowed, and Luna fired a powerful, rapid fire stream of blue magic bolts at Varkan. He rolled again, tucking his wings in as he came at her from below suddenly. Forming her shield layer, she focused to teleport again, but found herself getting tired.

A loud, whiplike crack sounded as Varkan's midair flipping kick smashed into Luna's back, driving her to the arena ground 20 metres below with a loud crash. Her shield held, but her stamina was failing.

Gliding to the ground, Varkan panted a bit, also falling to stamina issues in this very intense bout. His chest hurt, and he needed this fight done now, he needed Luna's surrender.

Struggling to her hooves, Luna formed a shield, sensing too that Varkan was getting tired with her. He charged her, and she weaved and dodged, avoiding teleporting to save her strength.

Haymakers and quick jabs, but she formed a shield to block a hit. He swung with a left hook, and the taser shocks disrupted the magical shielf, detonating it. However, smoke exploded from his wrist as the batteries on the final taser glove overloaded.

Grunting, he ripped the taser glove off. Sensing her moment, Luna headbutted Varkan in the chest, careful to not stab with her horn by angling her head.

Grunting, Varkan lunged, hands missing Luna's head as she slipped out, teleporting just to his side to fire another spell at him.

Whipping, he reacted faster, catching Luna with her shield off. His claws smashed into hr face, but she shattered like glass. Another copy!

A pair of silver horseshoes smashed right into his jaw, and electrifying agony came with him as he staggered back.

Luna panted hard as she turned, her rear bucking attack catching Varkan as he turned to take out what he thought was her. Staggering now, Varkan spat hard, red blood and a one or two lumps in the blood.

"My teeth!"

His voice was spluttered a bit, as he glared up at her. He was missing a side upper and a lower middle tooth now, his mouth bleeding noticeably now.

Taken aback, Luna dropped her guard for a slight moment.

The fist of claws smashed into the side of her head in her moment of 'mercy', and she rolled painfully to the ground while Varkan spat out more blood from his mouth.

Her left ear rang badly and she felt pain in her left jaw. It wasn't broken, but it was possibly fractured.

Staggering up, Luna saw Varkan's mouth move as he was on her left.

"What?"

"I said you're a tough one!" Varkan's mouth dribbled blood as he said it, a ghost of a smile on his face as he spoke. Luna pointed to her left ear, saying: "I think you got me in the ear!"

"It'll come back later!" Varkan said, as he crouched to charge, more blood dripping from his mouth. His chest still stung from her very first attack, but he was ready to continue.

"That's it!" Luna charged her horn, as Varkan leapt at her. But she angled her horn at the ground just between them, readying her shield for herself.

But she was just a bit too tired.

The blue bolt hit the ground, and the arena floor just between them exploded in stone and debris.

* * *

><p>"..Both combatants unable to continue, its a draw! No way to tell who was hit first in that blast by the Princess!"<p>

The drake crowds roared in a mix of cheers or boos, as this was an uncertain result. Two forms were dragged form the small pile of debris, a limp, wheezing black Wyvern, and an equally, barely conscious Blue Alicorn. None had any bad injuries, with Varkan sporting a few missing teeth and some bruising, and Luna some mild bruising, a mildly fractured jaw and her left ear deafness already beginning to fade.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour later<strong>

**Sri Drake, southwest area**

**Mountain canyons, 30 miles north of Baragh clan.**

**Exit canyon**

"Princess! You alright!?" Twilight saw Luna's eyes flutter open from her tired sleep. She saw all the others around her, and said:

"Fine, just numb in the jaw." She said, her voice a bit funny as he tongue was half numb.

"That's me. I numbed your jaw while I mended it. Mild fracture, nothing more." Blacklight said, his ark blue magic finishing on her left jaw. She heard him alright, so her left ear was hearing fine again.

"That was amazing! You were all like kaboom! And he was all punching and kicking and leaping around, but you and he just-" Pinkie excitedly re-enacted the fight in her poses, but Applejack stopped her with a hoof on the pink mare's shoulder.

"Alright sugar cube, the Princess was there, she doesn't need tah hear it."

While Pinkie still bounced on her hooves, Luna asked: "Where are we?"

"The exit of the canyon area. You and Varkan sat out the rest of the fight time." Fluttershy said softly.

Luna's eyes widened, as she looked in the sky. She breathed easily, as it was still 1 and a half hours until she needed to lower the moon, by this hemisphere's standards, or raise it by Equestria time.

"So, how do you feel Princess?" Flash Sentry asked, respectfully.

"He didn't hurt you too badly did he?" Rarity asked.

"It was, actually fun. Painful, but satisfying." Luna remarked.

"Looks like you made some fans actually your highness." Rainbow Dash hovered over her, pointing to a few departing Fire Drakes. They pointed at her, the equestrians gathered in a small canyon for recovery, and cheered her name. Luna smiled, not used to this sort of praise. She wasn't being praised for being a Princess, but for cutting loose and letting herself out.

"Princess Luna!"

A familiar voice sounded, as Cal'vel flew in, a certain Black Wyvern slung on his large back. The 200 foot blue and red dragon landed, a hint of amusement on his alrge mouth.

"He wanted to check on you, see how you were doing." Cal'vel let Varkan slide off his large back, though he fell over as he landed.

"Whoa, look at his mouth." Spike said, stifling a laugh.

As he looked at them, staggering to his feet, Varkan's mouth had makeshift wads of cotton wool stuffed inside, already largely red. He winced as he spoke, his words somewhat muffled:

"You alrigh Princeth? Enjoy thah?"

"Yes, I did actually." Luna said: "You were right, it helped me ease any ill feelings towards you, and it seemed to work well as a friendly competition."

Wincing again, Varkan said calmly: "I'd have beaden you if not for thah lash blash you shod. Here." He held out his hand, showing the 2 large teeth of his Luna had knocked out.

"A gifd, you earned them." Varkan said, forcing a smile through his pain filled mouth.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Luna accepted the unorthodox prize, whoe Varkan smiled at all of them:

"I'm sorry for my addidude in the arena. Its where I can led off some steam."

Reaching an understanding, Twilight saw all was well between the Princess and Varkan, and if anything a newfound respect had been established.

She just hoped they'd avoid this sort of respect tactic in future.

* * *

><p>Min-Wei had been impressed to say the least, but he still had a job to do. However, the revelation of Varkan being here, in person, changed things.<p>

His contract hadn't mentioned him at all, and now, he was expecting an anonymous call of an update from his boss.

This job kept getting more complicated, and he hadn't even come close to landing a hit on Smoulder yet. He would see what his boss for him in this update.

* * *

><p><strong>The plot advances, but with a deviation over and done with now. And, bridges built, albeit violently and in a contrasting cultural manner, between one Princess and the Wyvern.<strong>

**As I said, the Min-Sei plot will advance differently than one would expect, directly linked to Garnet's intentions now that he needs to alter his plans. Then of course, whatever the Entity wishes to show Garnet at his island.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique honestly.**


	27. Ch 27: Min-Wei's Honour

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 27: Min-Wei's honour.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 18th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Morning**

**Sri Draka, southwest area.**

**Baragh clan colony**

**Temporary residence caves.**

The night before, Luna had kept her strength enough to fulfil her moon duties, as had she this morning after a sleep. That didn't mean she and Varkan felt completely healed.

Worse yet, somebody had been filming the fight, and posted it on videos across the internet. And such news made it to Equestria, though mainly in the cities where higher technology was available. Magical means meant some got the video, while others merely heard the news.

Luna read the letter from her sister, her left jaw still sore from yesterday.

_**-and you could have been seriously injured above all else. Thank goodness it was a sporting match and nothing else.**_

_**The news has spread across the nation, dividing opinions. Some view it as good relation building, given Varkan's revived standing in the Oceanic Alliance, others see it as stooping lower than a Princess should.**_

_**We'll talk more about this when you get back.**_

_**Celestia.**_

_**PS, good hit on his mouth.**_

She suppressed a groan at her sister's understandable nagging, but laughed as she saw the last bit. She had packed Varkan's two teeth she'd 'earned' in her travelling bag for when they left in 2 days time.

* * *

><p>"How you feeling your highness?" Blacklight asked, ever the loyal servant he was.<p>

"Fine, it hurts a little to speak, or smile, in fact do anything. Nothing too bad."

She saw the others waiting further ahead in the cave, expecting some more work to be done around the clan this day. They already were discussing their 'tasks' for the day.

"-and the fabrics they have to offer me in trade are interesting. Not much eye for fashion, but I've never seen such sturdy material, fireproof also." Rarity said. She already had ideas for a line of clothing that boasted durability, or even offering trade for firefighter materials. Drakes had a knowledge of making fireproof fabrics it seemed.

"Yeah, and those fireworks they showed off really could be great at some parties or events. I'm gonna try and get them to agree to some trade deals for those." Pinkie said, revealing her tactical side when it came to negotiating for party tools of any sort.

The other 4 had largely the day off, though Twilight would be visiting Spike's mother as she recovered, and his brother, who was just about out of his rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Palwette town<strong>

**25 miles north of the Baragh clan colony**

Tapping his claws on the stone patiently, Min-Wei heard his phone ding with a message from his employer.

He'd messaged him yesterday, about Varkan and the Equestrians being here too. Knowing the Hephaestus Group was back up and running more made taking out Smoulder more difficult. He'd asked for any possible changes.

He read the message, but saw something that made him glare at the text in some disdain.

_**Payment is tripled. Kill Smoulder. Kill anyone that interferes, more payment for each extra, whatever it takes to kill Smoulder.**_

The gold and jade Eastern Dragon thought to himself, uncertain for the first time on this job. It wasn't the first time he'd worked for an employer of his assassin skills that he'd found ordering him to go beyond what he liked.

Or was logical, or sane full stop.

A single kill, clean and solid, as Smoulder alone would be, was within Min-Wei's code of honour, and that of any decent assassin. But killing innocents, anyone to get to her, made him nothing more than a mercenary.

But he had come across the final straw here. He rarely doubted his bosses, but this was something he'd seen before. They thought that by throwing money at him, he'd do work that went beyond what he believed in.

Tripling the payment and ignoring collateral casualties was all the evidence Min-Wei needed.

Packing up his phone, Min Wei readied himself, his 200 foot long body quickly flying out of the cave, heading South.

No more hiding, he would deal with this issue of honour his way, by being a bridge, not a tool.

* * *

><p><strong>Sri Draka, southwest area.<strong>

**Baragh clan colony**

"Watch it."

Fluttershy stopped at the warning above her, as a Drake stomped a pony sized rear foot in front of her as he strode past, a large set of fishing nets slung over his back.

"Sorry." She muttered, too low for him to hear.

Flying up behind her, Rainbow Dash clapped her on the back: "C'mon Fluttershy, you gotta speak up to get them to notice you."

"Sorry." Fluttershy said, still just as reserved. Rolling her eyes, the blue pegasus dragged her to the air as she said:

"Well lets not have you standing here and risk getting stepped on. What were you doing in the market anyway?"

"I wanted to see the types of fish the drakes ate, see if they have any favourites. Its always nice to know what some prefer, in case they come and stay or need help." Flutteshy rattled on, as she began to fly herself to a nearby hill slope, above the market below.

"Fluttershy, they eat fish. Fish are animals, you love animals, I'd have thought you'd not like animals killing each other?"

"Its for food, not sport. Besides, those bears I take care of sometimes around my cottage eat fish also, I just make sure they don't go for other animals when they're at the cottage." Fluttershy said. It was true, in that Fluttershy's cottage was a neutral zone of sorts for the local animals there.

All else natural was fair game outside its areas though.

"Hey, isn't that Lucius? And Razak?"

Fluttershy pointed down to the streets nearby, where the two were walking now. The dragon was walking slowly, as if being careful. It seemed the Mamba venom still had a day or so to work out of his system.

"Hey yeah, he looks better now, oh!" Rainbow bit her tongue as Razak seemed to stagger mid walk, Lucius using a quick dark magic burst to stop him falling over.

Worried, Fluttershy flew towards them: "I'm going to give some help."

"Fluttershy, wait up!" Rainbow Dash flew after her, knowing helping the recovering Dragon was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>"Oh, its you." Razak said, looking up as the two mares landed. Lucius stepped behind Razak, as the Dragon glared past Fluttershy at Rainbow Dash: "You're in my home town now, so no calling us out here, not me, Lucius or-." Razak suddenly stoppped himself before he said Kynok's name.<p>

Rainbow hung her head briefly, remembering her behaviour towards Lucius before the migration attacks last year. She'd made a scene, turned the town into thinking Lucius was King Sombra reincarnated, and not just a genetic copy. No wonder Lucius distrusted her so.

Fluttershy knew what this was about, but played the peacekeeper: "Can we help you in any way? It looks like you're a bit weaker still."

"I'm fine." Razak lied as he stood up, while Lucius walked around, looking at Razak's trembling ankles with hidden doubt. Lucius looked at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, asking them:

"So, how is it being in this colony? I'm the only pony they're really used to seeing more often."

"Its amazing, so different from Ponyville." Fluttershy said. Rainbow awkwardly said and asked: "Yeah, its uh, awesome. Do you like it when you visit?"

"Better than any trips to Pony settlements I've ever had." Lucius commented.

Sensing the unease, Fluttershy trotted over to Razak, saying: "Come on, I'll help keep you steady and walk back to your cave with you."

Resigning to the kind pegasus, Razak turned on his weak ankles, as he leant over to allow himself to use Fluttershy as a stabiliser of sorts: "4 days since I got bitten and it still hurts."

"Okay, just take it easy." Fluttershy said, as she led the dragon off towards his cave a half kilometre away.

Left behind, Lucius and Rainbow Dash looked at each other, deciding who should first speak. Swallowing his pride to lead by example, Rainbow Dash said: "I'm, sorry I called you out in Ponyville that time. I made a bad impression of you and your friends."

Lucius shook his grey and black maned head, saying honestly: "No, you were right to be suspicious among anyone. You had a direct meeting with my, origin. If anything, I'm surprised with how quickly Spike warmed up to me among you all."

"Yeah, I guess you heard what the real Sombra tried to do just before he bit the dust." Rainbow Dash managed to continue the conversation. The sight of Sombra lunging at Spike, as he fell holding the Crystal Heart, Cadance launched at him moments before, was the turning point a few years back for the Crystal Empire.

"But, I didn't ask to be Sombra's clone. I know you're known for loyalty, to your friends, other ponies, and against their enemies. I can tell you I'm just as loyal to my friends, more so than one was to me." Lucius thought about Kynok's abandonment.

Rainbow immediately picked up on this, and muttered with all her honesty: "Look, I'm sorry, about how I treated you all, suspicious and rude. Kynok tricked us all there."

"Look, miss-?" Lucius asked.

"Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash, I don't want sympathy. You're loyal to your friends because you trust them, value them, and know them very well. Right?"

"Absolutely." She said, some pride in her voice.

Lucius was silent, until he bitterly spat: "I guess I didn't know Kynok well enough to see he'd try that. 2 out of 3, not comparable to the loyalty I showed him."

Standing just to the side of the market street, where a Fire Drake female trudged past, the cyan Pegasus and dark grey Unicorn reached a silent conclusion. Rainbow thought best of how to word this:

"Look, I'm not the one for repairing friendships, or giving much good advice. But, I can't imagine being betrayed by someone you felt close to. My friends and I, we'll be any help we can, if you want."

Looking at the remarkably honest, sympathising mare, Lucius began to speak, until a large shadow passed over them. Looking up, some voices rose in surprise as a massive, serpent shape passed over, landing a few dozen metres away on 4 short, but functional legs and arms.

Rising above the, the same gold and jade striped Eastern Dragon from the Drak brawls had arrived again, though he bore some odd equipment.

As the Eastern Dragon eyed the caves nearest him, Rainbow muttered: "What's Saikan doing here?"

* * *

><p>"Who are you?"<p>

Cal'vel had stepped between Min-Wei and the cave entrance, his large size only dwarfed by Min-Wei's hin height and length, otherwise being overall bulkier as a Western Dragon.

"I'm here to negotiate." Min-Wei offered politely.

"What do you want? The fights ended yesterday." Spike commented, walking with Applejack and Twilight beside him. They too had been visiting his mother with him.

"This has nothing to do with those brawls. I'm here about a deal I've been given, about the life of Smoulder."

Cal'vel's eyes narrowed, but they snapped open when Min-Wei said: "I've grown suspicious of my employer, given the sudden, crazy price hike beyond normal despite you and Varkan being here, along with 2 Equestrian Princesses. No assassination is sane to be hired there."

Cal'vel charged Min-Wei, bellowing as he did so. A flash of yellow light, and Min-Wei was to his side, the dragon stumbling forwards at the Eastern Dragon's magic display.

"I'm not here to take this job, or maybe I am. But, I want to speak to Varkan first, as I'm guessing he's in charge around here with your little group." Min-Wei looked around with his eyes, his lithe form different among the Fire Drakes and Cal'vel here. Below them, Twilight and Applejack stepped forwards:

"Why come forwards? Who hired you?" Twilight asked fiercely.

"Why have y'all got a contract on Spike's mom?" Applejack asked, with similar ferocity.

Getting out the message on his display, Min-Wei surprised them by using his magic and stolen tech neck implant, anonymously sent by Garnet, to shrink down a size equitable to the Chaos Being, Discord.

Handing the message on the phone to Twilight's magic grasp, Min-Wei commented: "My employer has a real hatred for Smoulder, why I don't know. Something personal I'd guess, given by his original offer to me this time for my services. But tripling that value wasn't enough for all this extra presence."

Looking at the bounty on Smoulder's head to be claimed by Min-Wei, it also detailed the 8 other assassins, and 4 currently dead among those 8. The original Bounty had been equitable to 40 million bits. And after all this extra risk, the employer had simply tripled that.

"No sane, or honourable employer, would simply throw money at someone of my calibre. I want to negotiate a change in contract, deal with this dishonourable rat I've been working with for a bit longer than I should have."

Twilight saw the last part of the message.

_**Payment is tripled. Kill Smoulder. Kill anyone that interferes, more payment for each extra, whatever it takes to kill Smoulder.**_

She looked at Min-Wei, who said: "I know, its extreme. Even though I could do it if I wanted, why should I?"

"So what do you want?" Twilight asked.

"My employer is obviously unhinged. He may get caught, and I don't want to be taken down with him. I want to save myself-"

"By helping take him down?"

A drawling voice sounded from the cave mouth, and a familiar Wyvern stood before them, an equally familiar Blue Alicorn, and others of Spike and Twilight's friends with them now, including Lucius.

Fluttershy and Razak ventured out of the inner cave, and Smoulder was paying attention by the echoes.

Varkan exchanged a look with Min-Wei, asking him: "Who are you? I'm guessing not Saikan."

"My name is meaningless. I can change it easily, disappear if I must." Min-Wei turned invisible to illustrate this, appearing behind Luna and Varkan in his enlarged, 200 foot long serpentine form suddenly.

"But, as such, I can give you it. Its a shame Luna, that your sister isn't here, as we met before, about 300 years ago. My name is Min-Wei." He bowed his large head slightly, but kept his stern face.

Narrowing her eyes, Luna said: "The name is familiar, but only the name, nothing more. But what do you want exactly?"

"If you tell us, we can tell you who it is you've probably been working for." Twilight added.

Min-Wei gestured to the cave: "Inside, where its quieter."

Cal'vel went in first, saying to Min-Wei: "Approach Smoulder in her bed, and you die."

Min-Wei rolled his eyes, saying as he coiled up inside the cave's main area: "Now, lets discuss this shall we?"

The Eastern Dragon had the attention, and suspicions, of Cal'vel, Spike, Varkan, the bedridden and blocked Smoulder, Lucius, Razak, Luna, Blacklight, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry. Rarity and Pinkie Pie joined shortly after, along with the rest of Luna's guards and Sleek Slammer, guarded the cave entrance.

It would be an interesting conversation to say the least, even as another verbal confrontation was set to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>March 18th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**1 hour later**

**Maldives, new volcanic island.**

Garnet's boat had docked, the north shore solidified more.

The south and West island were an inferno of rock and lava, with smoke obscuring them and the ashfall not getting in the north much.

Trudging up the Volcano, Garnet eyed the barren, black landscape, waiting for the Entity to meet him in person for the first time.

Ahead, near the volcano's north face, a lava vent bubbled as a mass was piped up it, ready to unfurl and begin its interaction with a living being for the first time in such a physical form.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be honest, I hit a bit of a writer's block at this point, getting Min-Wei's plot moving.<strong>

**Once I get the Garnet/Entity meeting, and the Min-Wei verbal confrontation done, the rest is more thoroughly fleshed out thankfully.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	28. Ch 28: Defection, Entity's initiative

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 28: Defection, the Entity's initiative.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 18th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Morning**

**Sri Draka, southwest area.**

**Baragh clan colony**

**Smoulder's cave.**

"So basically put, I was a backup plan, in case those 8 assassins failed, as they did. I wasn't in a hurry, so I was waiting for an opportunity to take out Smoulder only, and sneak out quickly. This order, and a few others before it, made me consider dropping my current employer." Min-Wei summarised.

The cave occupants understood the Eastern Dragon's position, but it was Spike who asked defensively: "Are you still going to go with the contract?"

"Of course not. I've dropped evidently unhinged employers before."

Turning to Varkan now, Min-Wei had more questions.

"So, Garnet escaped 19 years ago, and that's the last he was seen?" Min-Wei asked.

"From what we found, he has a want for revenge against Smoulder, for fatally wounding a Komodo who was his close friend, and helped him escape." Varkan said.

"Why did you have him treated like that? Why all those experiments?" Fluttershy asked.

"He was, a test subject. His enhancements would be precursors to a lot of what enhanced the later clones, basically extending what we'd learnt from cloning Razak and Spike. Kynok and Lucius being created was helped by what we tested on Garnet."

"But he's always been unstable?" Luna asked. They all looked at Varkan, who said:

"We checked what we tested on him on some others back then, prisoners. Mental problems, insanity, too varied effects, because of certain of the treatments mixing badly in unexpected ways."

"A bit like a recipe going wrong by adding too many ingredients." Pinkie said, thinking to herself of some kitchen failures she'd witnessed, or been responsible for. Min-Wei understood the analogy, and asked:

"So this is who I was working for all this time. Where is he now?"

"No idea. In fact, he left no indicators of what he even looks like, he hasn't been seen by anyone for 19 years." Varkan said.

Twilight then thought for a moment, and asked Min-Wei suspiciously: "You said this job, you could destroy all of us if you so wanted to. How exactly?"

Looking around, seeing the wary eyes on him, the Eastern Dragon said: "Well, maybe not Cal'vel, but the blast I could create would take out this entire clan."

He held out his clawed palm, and formed a tightly packed ball of magical energy, yellow and blue flecked in colour. It was taking a lot of his focus to keep it small, and he quickly dismissed it as he saw the looks of worry on Luna's and Twilight's faces.

"Don't do that again. How do you have such magical skills to have such energy under your control?" Luna asked.

"Like I said, I ran into Celestia 300 years ago. I'm older than that anyway, I've had a lot of practice."

Blacklight turned to Luna, who was sat on her hunches beside Twilight and her friends: "Your majesty. I'm not certain we can fully trust Min-Wei is telling any truth."

Luna had a thought, and with all eyes on her, she looked at Min-Wei's lithe, 200 foot long coiled form: "Its decided. If you're going to be of help in brining Garnet down, you'll have to first be confirmed by Celestia of your meeting. Then, we can trust you better."

Bowing his head in respect, Min-Wei agreed: "Thank you. If anything, hearing at what Garnet is means I feel duty bound to bring him down anyway."

Luna's other night guards honed their horns, or attached blades in the pegasi's cases, at the Eastern Dragon, as she said: "We'll leave this afternoon. Forgive the security."

Snorting in annoyance, Min-Wei was escorted to the location of the Princess's carriages, while the others mulled over what to do next,

* * *

><p>"Mom, its over now. He was the last one, I think." Spike said. Smoulder sighed in some relief, as she shifted on her stomach, her still recovering body a bit weak, as Razak's was just coming out of himself.<p>

"He at least saw sense. But, I know what Varkan will say, that I'm not safe here. As if I don't have Cal'vel or Razak telling me that." She muttered.

Said blue and red dragon stomped over, his large head meeting hers in a brief nuzzle before looking at her sternly: "You're right, your not safe here. But you shouldn't really be forced out of your home, or in recovery. So Varkan pulled some strings, and got in contact with the local government, and Shreya. She and the Indo-Burmese confederacy are sending some defence forces, and mercenaries in her case, to defend this clan. Some training exercise cover story."

Surprised, Smoulder said: "Huh. He does act fast that Varkan."

She then saw Razak walking over, supporting his body better now.

"Mom, how you feeling?"

"Not as good as you it seems."

"I'm still a little weak, but another day and I'll be fine." Razak shifted his body, walking alongside Spike as he looked at his surrogate mother drake. Smoulder saw the apprehension in his eyes, and guessed fondly:

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I want to go back to the Singapaw HQ. I want to stay, but, Lucius can't stay here as easily, and, well-"

"I get it. He'll need his friend." Smoulder smiled at her more close son, while Spike looked up at Cal'vel: "And you?"

"I'm staying with Smoulder. More defence in case Garnet tries anything."

The blue and red dragon said with some humour: "Besides, you have your own friends to go back with. If you're anything like me you'll be able to keep that Eastern snake in control."

The much larger blue dragon clapped Spike on the shoulder, the purple dragon nearly buckling under the force, despite being half the height of Cal'vel in this form.

"Sorry, my own strength and all that." The blue and red titan among dragons admitted, a bit sheepishly.

Razak suppressed a smirk at his brother's expense, while Smoulder laughed during this last meeting before they divided for their various destinations.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's temporary residence cave.<strong>

"Is a shame we'll be leaving so soon. But at least I got my orders for this Dromex material ready." Rarity was packing some folded sheets of a beige coloured fabric, shining in colour into one of her bags.

She had plans for fireproof, sturdy clothing, for fashion purposes, or defensive. She always could expand her line anyway.

"It'll be nice to be back in Equestria. I mean, this place was nice too, but-." Fluttershy started.

"It makes you feel a little small?" Rainbow Dash said. She had flown about often above the walking Drakes just to not feel so dwarfed by a lot of them.

"Not exactly, well, sort of. I just was worried a lot that I'd be stepped on by accident." Fluttershy admitted, a relieved smile on her face as she finished packing her only bag.

Pinkie finished packing her suitcase, which she then packed inside a larger suitcase she had with her. Shutting it, nothing else went into the case.

"I don't know why you brought a bag for your bag." Applejack said.

"To carry my bag in silly." Pinkie replied.

"But then how do you carry that bag?"

"No silly, the bag is to hold the bag inside in case it explodes in the trip!" Pinkie said.

"Explodes?" Applejack asked, sceptical now.

"I got a lot of firework samples earlier today, they're in there right now."

"Ain't that mighty dangerous?"

"Not if there's no fire about them. That's why I have two bags."

"But that-nevermind." Applejack resigned, as she knew the fireworks were safe.

But this was Pinkie Pie. They could go off randomly, or they could be confetti fireworks somehow. That Pink Mare seemed like Chaos theory on a steroid catalysed sugar rush. The sugar rush part was often true anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

Outside the cave, the 2 Equestrian carriages were being loaded up. Razak and Lucius would be travelling by an aircraft 2 days later, them both wanting to stay while Smoulder at least regained her walking abilities after her injuries. She couldn't heal as fast as Cal'vel, let alone Razak or Spike with their genetic engineered DNA.

Blacklight and Luna's guards rode with Min-Wei, who was sat in his shrunken form. He'd explained how he'd got the collar that aided in him changing size, which Varkan confirmed as tech stolen and copied from Hephaestus blueprints by Garnet, much like a lot of other things.

"Here Princess, allow me." Flash Sentry unfolded the steps of the open carriage, as Twilight smiled at him as she stepped aboard. The Alicorn thanked her pegasus guard: "Thanks Flash."

"Its my duty Princess, no need to thank me." Flash said.

"I told you Flash." Twilight sat in the carriage, shaking her head with a smile: "Call me Twilight."

"Of course Pr-Twilight." Flash bowed again, before he blushed in unison with Twilight. He quickly flew around to his position to pull the carriage Twilight rode in, along with her friends and Spike.

At the carriage back, placing the last bag in, Sleek Slammer shook his head at the behaviour of Flash Sentry and Princess Twilight. They'd been to the charity gala together only a few months ago, but they still danced around each other.

In the carriage, Twilight's friends had similar thoughts.

"When things quieten down back in Equestria, or altogether frankly, I say we do something about this. They definitely have feelings for each other." Rarity whispered to Applejack.

"I dunno Rares, maybe we should let em' go at their own pace."

"If they go at their speed, I'll be getting a face full of wrinkles by the time they get together." Rainbow Dash hissed.

"Just not anything to push them too hard." Fluttershy worried to them.

"Maybe an exciting night out?" Pinkie suggested, her whisper a tad too loud.

"What are you 5 talking about." Twilight asked, turning to look at them in the carriage.

"Nothing." Rarity said, feigning innocence with quite convincing acting. Spike had been sitting back, overhearing this secret conversation, and he leant forwards to whisper into Rarity's ear:

"Anything you need to know abut Twilight that you don't, ask me. Its real annoying seeing them beat around the bush for so long, kinda reminds me of, you know." He hinted obviously.

Rarity turned and quickly planted a kiss on Spike's mouth, while the others looked away. Twilight was too busy looking at the other carriage to notice or listen.

"We went too long. But at least one of them won't need a transformation to happen before they hook up." Rarity said.

"But, Twilight became an Alicorn." Spike said.

"Don't spoil the moment Spike." Rarity said.

Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Applejack giggled at Rarity's comment, but faded as Twilight called back:

"Okay, we're off!"

The carriages took off, Min-Wei aboard the carriage pulled by 2 of Luna's pegasi, and guarded by her, Blacklight and her other 2 guards. The other carried Twilight and her entourage, Spike, and was pulled by Sleek Slammer and Flash Sentry.

Oddly, Varkan had offered to come along, as one with much knowledge on Garnet. He rode in Luna's chariot, and had already sent a communication over the internet to an 'asset' he had in the Dingolian government. He'd used him before, and since last time, Bruse Dunn wasn't a happy Dingo with Varkan using his government access ID for government files access.

* * *

><p><strong>Wireless email exchange extract.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Bruse Dunn, message exchange chain.<strong>_

_**-Bruse, its Varkan. I need all the information you have on Garnet's files found in the cave base. Specifically, anything on any agents for assassinations in the past. Dragons, Eastern Dragons preferably.**_

**-You? Why should I give you classified information? Why not use government member details to find it yourself. Have I told you how many years I could put you away for that for?**

_**-You'd never have the information if not for me. Any years locked away I already worked off by revealing what Garnet has done, or at least pointing your government in his direction. If anything, that information is as much mine as it is your government's. And think of it, I actually asked this time. I won't be hacking with your details again.**_

**-Fine. But don't expect me to keep indulging your needs like this too often. People already suspect 'corporate' interests influencing government, which they count you among. But be careful, your reputation, and your company's, is still recovering from Garnet's scheme anyway.**

* * *

><p>During the flight, Varkan read through Garnet's files. An interesting wrinkle was found. Garnet had so many different passcode protected networks. He kept his vast information separated, on different users on his computers. One user tackled one jobasset, and so on. Instead of hacking into a single, highly secure door, he had thousands of doors, albeit each one not as secure. And if the firewalls were still up, each door would lock down tighter if one was breached.

Luckily, the analysts in the Dingolian government had been mining the various users, but they gave.

Sure enough, one user contained information on a Golden Dragon, green striped, an Eastern Dragon to be precise. He reportedly changed names often, but Min-Wei was his birth name. He was one of Garnet's longest serving agents, but not his most frequent. A magic user, and a dragon. Good for precise jobs, or total destruction.

One file linked Min-Wei to the files containing the Dragon rabies virus data.

It was only by Varkan's careful emotional control that he stayed unchanged during the flight when he read that Min-Wei had released the infection into the Eastern Dragon clan in the Far east, starting it or a fortune. Further notes said Garnet had deceived Min-Wei in how widespread the rabies strain was, not telling him it was engineered to spread at a much easier rate than rabies could, coming to effect within hours, not up to months.

Luna was the only one that noticed that Varkan's heckles were slightly raised as he read, but she kept quiet. She waited to see first whether Min-Wei was telling the truth, and if Celestia could confirm she'd indeed met him before.

Besides, it was good that Varkan was coming to Canterlot with her. She would damn well be telling Celestia what he'd withheld concerning Starswirl the bearded, and any links to the Entity that he himself had only relatively recently discovered with his help in the last 2 months or so.

* * *

><p><strong>March 18th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Same time**

**Maldives, new volcanic island.**

Trudging up the volcano hillside, Garnet came to a stop at a plateau, looking around the blackened landscape. To the south, it was a fog of volcanic ash and a red glow, even in the late afternoon light.

The red Diamond dog brushed the long hair out of his right eye, but snapped to watch a shifting mass to his left.

Wary now, he growled at the movement, but then stopped. He saw a rock formation moving towards him.

Bulky, but definitely similar in shape to himself, it resembled a cross between his own diamond dog race and a gorilla, but made out of grey stone. In the cracks, especially at the joints and the four eyes, a white glow permeated it.

The cracked widened, as some rock fell off it, swallowed by the energy within:

**"Hello Garnet. I assumed that a form similar to your own might put you at ease."**

"Similar?" Garnet asked, stunned at the living energy being inside the rock body. Snarling his face briefly, Garnet's mind became Tyree's, his genetic engineered, accidentally bipolar persona:

"Why am I here? I could be setting up my empire by now in the Southern continent, where you got me new territory to expand into! This heap of rock? Why here? You'd better damn well explain!"

The rock equal to Garnet raised its hand in a calming gesture, while the volcano rumbled away about 400 metres away. It wasn't so much a volcano, as the entire southern half of the island was on fire. An unnaturally fast, but precise eruption cycle, leaving the north calm for now.

**"I will explain, Garnet, or shall I say Tyree instead? The question is who is in control of the organic I see before myself. Though similarly, I want to explain some new arrangements I have in mind, and whether you will want to play a part in them, if you so desire."**

Thinking, Garnet paced in front of the Entity's diamond dog mimic form, asking: "What sort of arrangements? What are you planning?"

**"Plans that will go ahead, regardless of your involvement. Your involvement will aid them in being completed more quickly however, which give their purpose and if they go wrong, is preferable."**

"Tell me your plans if you want me to help!"

**"..Impatient, but very well. You helped give me this form to work with. You deserve to know my plans anyway."**

The entity walked forwards, holding out a hand to reach for Garnet's head.

**"My plans are complicated, it will be more efficient to mentally transfer them to you, as explaining them verbally shall be time consuming and might get lost in your limited knowledge of certain aspects of them."**

"Don't doubt my intelligence, I built myself a secret empire before you came along!"

"Sorry, Tyree, calm down!"

**"Even so, relax your mind, or minds."**

Touching Garnet's head, the Entity seemed to hum a bit as Garnet and Tyree's joint mind were filled with the images and knowledge of what the Entity was planning.

A few seconds of real time, and the Entity let go. As if coming out of a trance, Garnet looked at the Entity, in a similar shaped rock form to his own Diamond dog body.

"You can't be serious!"

"Its difficult to be sure."

"Shut up Tyree! What about the costs?"

**"When its done, none of the costs shall matter, once the benefit is reaped by those who shall benefit from them."**

Garnet sat down on the nearby rock, just staring at the Entity as he stood. The island raged to the south, continuing its tectonic construction of the first of the Entity's requirements for its plans.

**"The question remains Garnet. I saw into your mind. Some actions you have taken, orders given, are if anything a negative indicator. Trawl your mind, as some actions you've taken have jeopardized my plans in this delicate first stage of development. If you wish to assist me, do well to know them, so as to avoid them in future."**

The Entity and the Red Diamond dog stared each other down, the diverging plans each had suddenly being set on a course for an alignment, conflict or cooperation to be determined. It was clear however, that Garnet/Tyree no longer was the one in full control.

Though in reality, ever since the Earthquake demonstration, the Entity knew for itself that it had always been able to take control if preferable. Only now, did it see a need for greater interaction.

* * *

><p><strong>The 2 'antagonists' aren't just against the protagonists, but each other also. And a heads up, this is setting up the final confrontation with Garnet in the end of this story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	29. Ch 29: Old Meetings, Spilt Secrets

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 29: Old meetings, spilt secrets.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 20th, 1006 ANM<strong>

Flying East at speed meant they gained a day, so they arrived on the late 20th, after setting out on the early 18th.

Travelling with little rest, save for a brief stop in Singapaw, and then in Oahoof city in the Hawineeh islands, the Equestrian carriages took the route over the world's largest ocean, dividing the north western continent and Oceania, and the Far East.

Unknown to all, Varkan had dropped by the office and picked up some old tools of his to use. In addition, he'd called up some allies that needed to visit Canterlot anyway, for personal or other reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Evening, shortly after nightfall.<strong>

**Canterlot, royal palace**

**Throne room**

Still acclimatizing to the time change, Luna had slept off the travel in preparation for her night shift in Canterlot. Now that she was back here, she would be awake during the night routine she could sink back into.

Min-Wei had been hauled off to one of the better holding cells, here as a secure guest, and not a prisoner. Yet.

Meanwhile, Varkan had been confronted by Celestia, in spite of her natural fears because of what he did to her before. Luna had told her about him hiding Starswirl being alive, his return, and the events surrounding him and Tul'rok's 'death' 30 years ago now. All this, and the theories Starswirl had been postulating about the Entity, currently active in breaking the world record for fastest volcanic island growth in the Maldives.

After explaining that it was Starswirl's insistence, for his privacy, it seemed less of a problem now.

"So you've been helping him live a quiet life?" Discord was surprised by this greatly.

"After being trapped in a sort of limbo state when he completed the elements, at least as he says, he's earned it. He compared it to eternity and no time at all, seeing and hearing everything and nothing, unable to interact, especially with the voices he heard from the dead, and the yet to be born."

Varkan's description, by Starswirl's own being repeated, sank in with Twilight: "So, I guess Tul'rok took his place accidentally."

Varkan was quiet, but he then said suddenly: "But we're not here for Starswirl. That Eastern Dragon, Min-Wei, is one of Garnet's top agents, even if he doesn't know it fully himself."

He looked at Celestia, who had wandered up the throne yet again, with Luna watching beside her. Discord too looked to Celestia for what she'd say next.

"I do remember meeting a whole group of Eastern Dragons, about 300 years ago. A trade mission to the east. Min-Wei was the Lord's best sorcerer, and captain of the guard."

* * *

><p><strong>706 ANM<strong>

**Khutan nation, south of Pandania Empire's borders.**

_The cavern city, built into the mountainside of one of the Mihalayan mountains southern side, was a hub of Eastern Dragons, about two hundred in number._

_Celestia bowed low to the Lord of the city, an 300 foot long, but slender elder orange and yellow Eastern Dragon. Bowing back, he gestured and introduced each of his close members gathered in the hall, each dwarfing the Equestrian visitors._

_His mate, 3 children, and his lead soldiers, led by his top sorcerer and Guard captain._

_The White Alicorn and her guards were impressed as Min-Wei displayed a magical orb in his hand, a symbol of salute among magic users. The yellow and jade striped dragon was crisp and efficient, even if he was the equivalent of a young adult for his kind. Like all the guards, and the clan as a whole, honour was his life currency, and very valued. And by serving his Lord this way, Min-Wei was a very wealthy Eastern Dragon as a result, and content with it so._

_After the trade mission set up an exchange deal for valuable fabrics in exchange for rare minerals from the dragons, the Equestrian delegation left. They had pressing business in the Indo-Burmese region, acting as a neutral 3rd party trying to stop a Python and Elephant tribe war from breaking out, and threatening other interests in the area they had. The central continent colony empires were allies of Equestria, so on their behalf they would lend a helping hand._

_All the while, the Yellow Magic using Eastern Dragon was most prominent in Celestia's mind, the best that clan had to offer._

_She was saddened slightly when she heard it fell prey to a rival clan's warfare, and split apart. But she never knew that Min-Wei had disappeared off on his own, the best among his clan in knowledge, combat and survivability._

_He would go far, but she doubted she'd ever meet him again._

* * *

><p><strong>Present.<strong>

**Late Evening, shortly after nightfall.**

**Canterlot, royal palace**

**Throne room**

After more discussion, it was decided. Min-Wei would be interrogated, perhaps swayed to assist them now and possibly in future. His code of honour seemed to give him a moral compass that could be matched with their collective own.

To help with the interrogation, visitors came from the Oceanic Alliance to assist them. It was Varkan's 'help', one of them at least was on good terms with Celestia. Two in fact.

* * *

><p>"Its good to see you again, Charge Bolt." Celestia smiled warmly at her former pupil, and now reconciled ally. The grey and brown maned stallion visibly grimaced at the name, and said with no hiding his irritation:<p>

"If it were anyone else, I'd be more annoyed they called me my old name." His form was shifted to normal Unicorn form, with his 'cutie mark' still visibly burnt around it in rejection of it. After Tul'rok's old Hephaestus group tortured him, testing his horn for its magical properties and how it worked, he was unable to do much magic.

The only reason Varkan had decided to use the data Tul'rok gathered from this unwarranted testing back then, for the experiment that switched Tul'rok and Starswirl's situations, was that they had that opportunity to all but instantly bring many more Wyverns to life. He'd at least done all he could to make it up to Charge Bolt/Ohmen, by giving him the magnetism telekinesis and changeling shapeshifting to compensate.

Slithering beside Ohmen, as always, Caarim bowed his hooded head at the 3 present Princesses, but a slightly smaller bow for Discord afterwards.

Luna turned to Celestia, this being the last thing her day sister would attend to before the night shift: "Sister, about what I told you about before this meeting."

Suddenly turning more sombre, Celestia looked between Discord and Twilight, before calling to the door guards: "Send them in."

"Send who in?" Caarim turned. Varkan and Ohmen looked at the doors, seeing them suddenly open.

Prince Blueblood strode in, followed by a dozen day and night guards, the Prince stopping just short of the Oceanic Alliance trio with a suspicious glare in his eye.

"What is this?" Varkan said, his voice low.

"Luna told me you found something about Min-Wei. We asked what you knew, and you said nothing. So, we want to remind you of your deal to keep the peace with this nation. Openness, and communication." Celestia said.

Twilight regretted being a part of this trick, but it was needed so no tricks were being held from allies: "Varkan. Please, we need to know what you found that was so bad about Min-Wei that you barely contained yourself on the flight."

"You didn't think I was blind to your anger at what you read, did you?" Luna asked rhetorically. Discord simply teleported behind Varkan, tapping a foot on the floor as he wagged a finger at the Wyvern:

"Its not very nice to keep secrets from people, and if you want our help than letting us in on your information is vital."

Varkan snarled at Discord, but he ended up laughing as he saw Varkan's teeth. Or at least, the 2 he was missing now.

Discord looked at Luna as he laughed, who sheepishly looked away. Behind Discord, Ohmen and Caarim shared an amused look. They'd seen the video on the internet, along with a third of the internet using world by now, or frankly any mass media capable civilisation.

Varkan said bitterly: " I was going to use it against Min-Wei, use it to test his honour, or hold it hostage to bend him to our side if he proves less than cooperative. Dragon honour is easily exploited with things they've done that generate guilt in their souls."

Twilight said, hesitating as she spoke: "Just tell us, or we'll go public with what we saw when Kynok led us into the Wyvern city ruins, the murders of the robbers you did over the years there. Before he fled from us."

Varkan whipped to Twilight, glaring right at her hard. Blueblood stood by, his normally snooty behaviour cast aside when an ally he didn't trust was concerned.

"Wyvern, cooperate, and we won't be forced to take you prisoner, for assaulting a princess also, two cases in fact." Blueblood said haughtily, gesturing to Luna and Twilight each.

"Flashbang grenades, hardly dangerous." Varkan said offhandedly. Ohmen looked around, urging him: "Varkan, please."

He turned, looking at the two sisters at the throne room's end. Celestia, then Luna, each looking regretful that they had to resort to this.

Varkan's smile shocked them all, as he said with some surprise: "Well played. Alright, but I'll still be using it against Min-Wei in interrogation."

"Just tell us what it is." Discord said.

* * *

><p>Needless to say that Discord was angry at the news. Min-Wei was the one who released the virus that Garnet had engineered, the dragon rabies super strain, the one that drove him to commit atrocious acts, and nearly to Celestia herself on that mountainside.<p>

"But he was deceived himself? He thought the virus would only affect the clan alone?" Twilight asked. Varkan nodded, while Luna looked to Celestia and asked "In light of this, should we still try to make an ally of him?"

"He's more valuable to us as an ally than imprisoned or dead." Ohmen said.

"I don't think any prison could hold him easily." Celestia guessed.

"And that's why I'll use that fact as blackmail, with some tweaking. He values his honour, and like I said, I can hold it hostage this way." Varkan finished.

"No. We should take the friendly approach, get him on our-wait. Tweaking?" Celestia eyed up Varkan, while all the others viewed him suspiciously again.

"Tweaking in how we'd go public with the information. I've done it before, I can make the crimes someone has done seem worse, unless they join us. A last resort tactic, I promise." Varkan swore, bowing to back it up.

"Besides, with me here, I can check if he's lying." Caarim backed up Varkan now, the King Cobra's purpose for being here apparent now.

Uneasy looks were shared, until Celestia stood from her throne: "Alright. But I insist we have an Equestrian interrogating whenever you go in with Min-Wei."

"Let me Princess." Discord said.

"No Discord. You were affected by the virus, your interrogation and friendly outreach may be biased because of it. And I was thinking, that when it comes to friendly outreaching-" Celestia looked at Princess Twilight approvingly: "That Twilight is best suited to it."

"Thank you Princess Celestia." Twilight nodded in reply, while the Sun Princess announced: "I'll turn in for the night now. Luna, the night is yours."

With that, the meeting was dismissed.

* * *

><p>"So, Prince Blueblood. I last saw you a few months back, how have you been?" Ohmen asked.<p>

"Well, thank you." Blueblood said, his curt attitude dropping slightly. The blond maned, white Unicorn prince looked at Caarim and Varkan warily as they passed, asking Ohmen:

"Charge."

Ohmen's eye twitched slightly, but he said nothing.

"You know I don't fully trust Varkan right? So, one pony to another, or born a pony at least. Can he be trusted?" The Prince asked.

Thinking for a moment, Ohmen said with all honesty: "He is stubborn, ruthless, and manipulative, when it serves his needs. And here, and in most other things, his views mirror that of Equestria. I figure he can be."

"Forgive me if I doubt that. Especially in light of the murders he did in his home city ruins. Graverobbers or not, from what I heard, nopony deserves such a fate as he dealt to those he killed when they were in the city as he was." Blueblood's comments were stinging, but justifiable.

"Please Charge, we knew each other enough, respected each other. I'm urging you, be careful with him. Wyverns are ruthless and calculating by their nature it seems, I saw enough of that as a leader in the war of the 960s. Be careful that you're not loyal to someone who would cast you aside as soon as it was useful for him to do so."

Prince Blueblood left Ohmen at the doors to the throne room, the disguised Unicorn silently replying to his comments as the Prince left him behind:

"Blueblood, 30 years is a long time since my torture, 26 of which I've worked for the New Hephaestus group as an agent. I stayed that long by keeping on my hoof tips. Believe me, if he sees it useful to be rid of me, I'll be aware of it before he is."

The Unicorn/Changeling hybrid walked off to his temporary quarters in the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

**Night**

**Canterlot, Royal Prison**

**Interrogation wing**

The Eastern Dragon sat in the centre of the cell, shrunken in form for comfort. He was coiled up, equivalent of a sitting pose. In front of him, protected by an unseen magic forcefield and 3 guards standing ready, Twilight and Varkan were pleased, and surprised with Min-Wei's attitude here.

They wished the same could be said about any knowledge of Garnet.

"No image, no location, nothing?" Varkan asked.

"Just a call tracer, but its never happened before. He made the call from the Hundian Ocean, by what the traced call revealed. The Maldive islands."

Varkan mused over it, while Twilight looked at Varkan, saying low: "Its the island again, the new one. Do you think the Entity is connected to it?"

"If the Entity is there, maybe. Maybe Garnet is working with it somehow, because his plan with the Migration served to distract while that Entity was created, or given a form to use and change." Varkan theorised.

"Its speculation right now. But, lets focus on the here and now." Twilight decided to take charge in the interrogation/outreach. Seeing the progress, Varkan stepped back. He had the most respect for Twilight among the 4 princesses, viewing her as an intelligent, fresh perspective injected into the royalty of Equestria, similar but more recent than Cadance.

Even if his relations had cooled with Celestia, and boosted slightly with Luna, Twilight was still top in his mind. Discord however, was still the biggest risk in his mind.

Twilight flexed her wings to calm herself, a habit she'd developed, and Min-Wei calmly asked the Princess: "Is there an agreement then? For my freedom?"

"We had a long talk before we came to this cell to speak to you, the Princesses, myself and others. You were deceived by Garnet, we want to help. You've been nothing but truthful."

Min-Wei smiled, but Varkan then came forwards: "Now, I'll confess. If you hadn't cooperated, how easy do you think it would be for the information regarding you releasing the migration virus to be leaked, and altered slightly, to the mass media. Tweaked to say that, for example, that you were fully aware of the virus and its capability and purpose."

Hissing, Min-Wei glared at Varkan. The guard Unicorns charged their horns, but Varkan said quickly: "BUT! But, you've been gracious, helpful. So, a different thing could happen."

Twilight continued, even though she knew this was technically not honest, though she wasn't the element of Honesty herself anyway: "The information can be released to say the virus was, to you, some sort of medicine for a plague in that first clan infected. That Garnet fooled you completely, and so landing blame solely on him, and clearing your name. What little honour you'd lose by lying about how deceived you were would be outweighed by increasing the need to bring in Garnet, more dishonourable than you'd ever be."

The Eastern Dragon settled, understanding perfectly the offer being made. He stood up, his current size much like Discord's a head above Varkan's or a bit more, and triple the height of Twilight.

The golden and jade striped, serpentine shaped dragon bowed low on his form: "It will be a privilege, to work for those with more decency than many I've worked, or taken out."

"Don't forget, that as a sort of probation, the threat of incriminating you with more blame for the migration stands. Once you've proven yourself trustworthy, the blame for you will disappear." Twilight said, somewhat regretful of that condition still being there to guarantee his help.

"You need not worry, and shall not need to lay blame on me." Min-Wei said graciously.

* * *

><p>"It doesn't feel right, lying whether or not he makes it up to Equestria and others for working for Garnet, or we have to bring him down." Twilight commented. She walked out of the Royal Prison with Varkan, nearing the entrance.<p>

"Something you'll learn as a leader, is that manipulation is necessary. However manipulation can do good, rather than just bad things alone. Here we're simply upping the drive to find Garnet, who is pretty much the most guilty anyway."

"True." Twilight agreed. The purple Alicorn had to admit that, when not against them, Varkan was a stern, un-amicable yet useful ally.

Before they left the Royal prison, Twilight asked suddenly:

"Um, Varkan. About Starswirl, just so I know, how is he?"

Stopping, Varkan remembered something Starswirl had said about 2 years ago.

"Actually, and don't tell anyone just yet, but he'd like to meet you in person whenever you're available. No hurry or anything. He says he wants to meet the Unicorn, or Alicorn now, who finished his unfinished spell."

Twilight remembered that spell, the mischief it caused, until she finished it.

"_From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled._"

Reciting it, but not using any magic thankfully, Twilight remembered the words. She then asked: "Did he ever tell you why he never finished it, when he asked to meet me?"

"He said it was a complicated spell, but not the most important, and he had to prioritise creating the Elements anyway so long ago."

"So that's why he never finished it? Not because he didn't have the talent, but because he had to finish the Elements?" Twilight seemed disappointed.

"He gave his body to finish the Elements when his magic input wasn't enough. Ho could he finish it?" Varkan asked.

"I know, I was just expecting a reason a bit more, well, meaningful. I thought I did it because I had talent he didn't." The princess said, her impression of her accomplishment dashed.

"If that weren't the case, why would he ask to meet you?" The Wyvern finished, shaking his head at the Princess's mild disappointment.

Smiling a bit, at least Twilight had something to look forwards to in future, when the time was right. Meeting one of her idols she thought she'd never meet in person, due to him being presumed dead.

It had been sort of true, but still.

* * *

><p><strong>The protagonist viewpoints have moved back to Equestria for the time being, and the antagonist storyline will develop in coming chapters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I thought about the Magical Mystery Cure, in relation to the in-Universe explanation for Starswirl's disappearance. What was more important? Getting a cutie mark switching spell working? Or, getting 6 magic supercharging artefacts up and running for the worthy and true of heart to use amidst a magical civil war? [Discord and CelestiaLuna duo were each part of 2 different factions among many at the time]**

**Given the complicated spell for less payoff in the long run, its easy to see where a wizard's priorities would go to in such a situation. I sure as hell would do such prioritising.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	30. Ch 30: Familial Times, Familiar Lands

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 30: Familial times, Familiar lands**

* * *

><p><strong>March 22nd, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Midday**

**Canterlot, Stablebury residential area.**

**Residence of Princess Twilight's parents.**

"I feel for her. It must have been terrifying." Twilight Velvet remarked.

"I still can't believe this 'Garnet' sent 8 assassins after her. 8!" Twilight Sparkle threw her hooves in the air at the number. Spike shrugged on the couch, his larger form more laid back:

"I guess since my Dad was there too, well, more to worry about. And Razak. At least he's gotten over his bite venom." Spike leant forwards, picking some crushed rubies form a bowl Twilight's mother had laid out for him.

Reaching a hoof out, Twilight Velvet patted Spike's wrist as she smiled at the larger dragon: "Be thankful Spike. Your other family was very brave."

Pausing, Spike nodded in agreement. As her mother leant back on the couch, Twilight looked around: "Hey, is Dad back with, whatever he was getting?"

"I'm here. I brought some more tea. And, something I thought would make somethign good to talk about."

Night Light walked into the living room, a set of teacups and saucers hovering by his blue magic. And oddly, a newspaper.

Laying it down, Twilight Velvet rolled her eyes with a laugh as she saw the particular story:

"We heard you were in the audience, when you went looking around in Sri Draka. So, what's happening here?"

Night Light moved the newspaper forwards, revealing the leading article. A certain Princess, getting smashed across the face by a certain Wyvern's fist. Evidently, the photo had come from a Drak-brawl spectator.

"It was all over the news. Since when does Princess Luna get involved in display fighting?"

"Varkan humiliated her guards when we were tracking him in Kakarta, the same night he gave us all the slip. She, uh, wanted payback, before one of her guards went in instead." Twilight admitted. She herself had been surprised by Luna's combat oriented side.

Looking at the picture, Spike recalled: "Hey, how come the newspapers in the Oceanic Alliance show only Luna hitting Varkan?"

"Politics. Why, what did she do to him?" Night Light asked.

"She bucked him in the mouth, and he lost two teeth. He did that-" Twilight pointed to the photograph on the newspaper: "About 3 seconds afterwards, when Luna seemed to drop her guard a bit."

"After about 5 minutes of fighting already." Spike added.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

**Canterlot markets**

At a street side newsstand, a black Komodo merchant was checking out the local newspapers. He absentmindedly stuck a claw in his mouth, mulling over the front page of the Canterlot Journal.

"Yeah, great picture isn't it?" The merchant pony asked.

"Nice details, yes." The Black Komodo muttered.

"Say, uh, you look a bit like the lizard in the picture." The merchant pony asked. Looking oddly at him, the Komodo asked quietly:

"Excuse me?"

"Well, just that you uh, look a lot like that Black winged lizard in that photo."

Growling, the Komodo stormed off, chucking a few bits into the newsagent's cashier for the newspaper. The merchant Unicorn blanched visibly, a sheepish look on his face.

In his Komodo disguise, Varkan all but smirked at his acting. The classic-all-looking alike-equals-racism tactic, it almost always worked.

Opening the 4th page, Varkan saw that Hephaestus Stocks were already increasing again. Still, it would be months before they fully recovered from the nosedive after the investor confidence nuke that Garnet's scheme created occurred.

He walked back to the royal palace, only losing his Wyvern disguise when he got back inside the palace grounds.

He insisted on walking about the city, as he'd never been here in person. Frankly, he'd been a bit disappointed, not quite as big as Manehatten or Baltimare, and a little too haughty and overdecorated.

Varkan thought of his own home city, that ruined, radioactive city he'd called home before the Wyvern decimation and slight genocide. Even with all the nostalgia and preference he could muster, he could at least admit this place was better than that place.

Still, he visited every two years, more than anyone else would visit a radioactive ruined city.

* * *

><p><strong>Later evening.<strong>

**Canterlot, Stablebury residential area.**

**Residence of Princess Twilight's parents.**

Spike had decided to turn in early, wanting an early night before the travelling tomorrow. Twilight's father had gone to his study, wanting to finish up some papers he needed to get signed by him.

Having settled in a few hours before, the house quietened down. Twilight and Spike were due back in Ponyville anyway, where the others had mostly already left for. Rarity had some business in Canterlot, meeting with Fancypants about the materials she wanted his funding to help import. He had become a reliable investor in her clothing dealings, and always had a keen eye for any business opportunity.

Otherwise, she'd be going straight back to Ponyville the next day, though on a train. Twilight and Spike would be going by air carriage.

"Its a bit of a hassle, I prefer to not stand out so much when I travel." Twilight admitted.

"Well, you are a Princess. You'll be noticed anywhere as it is." Twilight Velvet said with a laugh.

"I still don't see why Cadance has allowed those 2 guards to stay on so long serving me, Flash Sentry and Sleek Slammer." Sipping her tea, Twilight didn't notice the look of sly realisation on her mother's face.

"Maybe Cadance just wants to make sure you're safe, and have somepony always watching your back."

"Mom, I can hold my own against most things anypony might face with my magic. Still, I guess it doesn't hurt that Flash can stay as my guard." Her slip of tongue sealed the knowledge.

"Just Flash?" Twilight Velvet asked knowingly.

"Oh, er, no I mean both of them. Flash Sentry and Sleek Slammer!" Twilight replied a little too quickly. Shaking her head, Velvet coyly asked:

"You've been crushing on that guard for a while now dear. And from what Cadance has written to me about, and Shining Armour is wary of, he likes you too."

"I know." Twilight said, blushing a bit.

"So why wait?" Velvet asked.

"...I guess neither of us has the courage to ask the other, yet." Twilight admitted. She rolled her eyes at herself a bit, muttering: "Ugh, Discord and Celestia back and forth'd like this, now me and Flash?"

"Well, Shining and Cadance had something similar. At least they had the decency to not keep it going for more than a year before they started dating." Twilight Velvet said, in a faux annoyed tone: "Besides, keep this up and I'll be more wrinkled than a raisin by the time I have grandchildren from you and him, if I'm lucky."

"Mom!" Twilight's face seemed to be on fire, her face falling to her hooves at her mother's burst of laughter. Why was it mothers, or parents in general, knew just what to say for maximum embarrassment?

* * *

><p>Night Light's mane stood on end in his study, the faint laughter of his wife coming from the sitting room.<p>

The only times he felt this was when Twilight Velvet had either: Talked about having kids or grandkids, was expecting a foal or someone they knew closely was.

And Twilight was here.

Groaning, he sipped his coffee beside him, the magic coated mug lifting to his mouth as he muttered:

"Well, she's pushing my daughter to it now. Every father's nightmare, seeing their filly become a mare."

He'd hoped that Shining Armour and Cadance would be expecting, so that Twilight wouldn't be encouraging Twilight to, simply put, 'get a move on'.

His hopes had been dashed.

* * *

><p>Laughing as her daughter hid her face, a thought did cross Twilight Velvet's mind. She knew why Cadance had let Flash Sentry stay on so long, but why the other guard?"<p>

"I'm sorry Twilight, I won't pry further." Velvet chucked as her daughter looked at her, face still red as a stop light.

"Urghh, don't ever do that mom."

"Alright, I won't do it again." _Not today at least._ She then relaxed as she asked the genuine question: "But why the other guard? I sort of know why you prefer Flash being there, but not the other."

"Huh, Sleek Slammer? You know, I don't know why Cadance picked him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before Equestria party departs to hunt down VarkanFaral [wanted at the time still]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 19th, 1006 ANM<strong>_

_**Midday**_

_**Crystal Empire, Royal Palace**_

_The day before, Chrysalis, Ohmen, Caarim and Al'kur had left the Crystal Empire the day they arrived yesterday. Shining Armour knew he already had 2 guards in mind for escorting Twilight, even though Luna was bringing of her best guards anyway._

_Flash Sentry was loyal, a good fighter and trustworthy. He had a great degree of respect for Princess Twilight, and a fondness._

_Which was why he was meeting with Flash's closest friend, Sleek Slammer, right now._

_"...You want me, to spy on Flash and Princess Twilight, telling of anything romantic to you when I return?" Sleek asked, standing at attention before his Prince consort. Even at attention, in the Consort's office, he had a questioning look on his face._

_"Yes. I know Flash can be trusted, but I'm Twilight's brother. I'm sure you can understand with a sister of your own." Shining Armour said._

_"I would more if she was into stallions." Sleek admitted._

_"Never mind that, but you'll do this, considering it an order." Shining Armour said._

_"Sir, Flash is my close friend. And I could very well tell Twilight what you told me to do, or she'd more likely find out. I know how annoyed mares can get if siblings are spying on them." Sleek said, trying to be courteous as he said this._

_"You'll get double your salary while you're off escorting her with Flash." Shining said, not having time for doubts._

_"I'll do it with gusto sir." Sleek saluted suddenly. Shining pointed a hoof at Sleek's chest:_

_"Don't let Princess Twilight find out I'm doing this."_

_"Uhm, what will she do to me if she finds out sir?"_

_"You? Whatever she does to you will be nothing with what she'll do to me. Let alone what my wife will do." Shining Armour muttered the last bit under his breath._

_"Can I go now sir?" Sleek Slammer asked._

_"Yes yes."_

* * *

><p><strong>March 22nd, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Evening**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace, Gardens.**

Discord suspiciously saw Varkan wandering the gardens, eying up the various statues as he went.

Flying behind him, as the sun had already dipped with Luna's time in the night starting, the dragoneraqus saw Varkan stood before a certain statue.

It was of a cloaked stallion, with a long caved beard and a pointy hat.

"What are you doing?"

Whipping to see Discord, Varkan resisted the urge to insult him for his suspicious tone, even if it was justified. Varkan had been willing to let Discord die after all.

"You know how I helped Starswirl get a new home?"

"Yes. But where-" Discord asked, but Varkan quickly cut him off.

"You'll all know when he wants it or needs it." Turning back to the statue, Varkan asked Discord: "You were around during the Equestrian Civil war, of course taking pwoer yourself amidst it all."

"Ysshh." Discord said uncomfortably. Ignoring this, Varkan wanted to at least indulge in the mischief Discord like to caused. If only to not have him suspecting him all the time.

"Did you ever meet or see Starswirl yourself?"

"Yes. We never fought, but we met."

"Did he look like this statue?" Varkan asked.

"Hmm, beard's a little long, but yes."

Getting out his cameraphone, an expensive tool that could do a lot of work, Varkan scrolled into a passcode locked section, and brought up a photo.

"Well, you might want to change the statue up a bit. Here's what Starswirl looks like now."

Discord looked at the cameraphone that Varkan held up to him, seeing the image in it.

Stifling a brief giggle, Discord saw Varkan begin walking off as he took away the cameraphone.

"May as well be up to date."

Discord looked at the Wyvern, then at the statue. Shrugging, he snapped his fingers, and a flash emerged.

* * *

><p><strong>March 23rd, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early morning**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace, Gardens**

"Well, I was going off the photo Varkan provided." Discord reasoned.

Celestia and Luna, the latter ready for sleep until she'd seen this, just stared at the statue.

Starswirl's beard was half as short now, and he no longer wore a cloak and a pointy hat, but had his mane and head uncovered. His mane was wild and curly, but not too long. The biggest change was his left back leg, crooked slightly, not as thick as the other back leg.

All this in the same carved white marble as before, where the previous, more regal but outdated Starswirl had stood.

"If so, its, not quite what I envisioned." Luna said.

"He hasn't aged very much, even if he's only been around nearly 30 years after he came back." Celestia thought. She looked a bit disappointed:

"He looks better with the hat though."

Celestia turned to Discord, saying: "Its best you change it Discord. In case anyone suspects Starswirl is alive somehow by it."

"Alright Celly." He snapped his fingers, Celestia blushing at his nickname for her.

Her blush turned pale as soon as she saw shat Discord had made the statue instead:

"There, I changed it." He said, smug about it.

Facehoofing, Celestia knew she had to be specific. She loved Discord, she really did, but his acts could grate on anyone's nerves this early in the morning. Beside her, Luna stood dumbfounded at what Discord had created.

In place of the statue, a solid chocolate carving of the old version of Starswirl's statue remained.

Flying up, Discord snapped off the tip of the hat and ate it before he took off: "Mmm, dark chocolate."

As Discord flew off, this being his day off unfortunately of each week, Luna shook her head, saying: "I'm too tired to bother with him. Good day sister."

Her sister yawning as she wandered off, Celestia muttered to herself: "I just hope that won't melt during the day. I don't need a gardener coming and complaining about chocolate stains all over the palace garden lawns."

She had a lot of work each and every day, and Discord's antics were more often amusing than aggravating now.

A chocolate statue that was a frequent visitor attraction was not so amusing. It meant complaints, and perhaps even people taking parts of the statue while it was still chocolate.

Groaning, Celestia almost looked forwards to the paperwork she had each day like today. At least Varkan had left late last night on a helicopter, come to pick him up and bound for a flight to Singapaw.

Celestia had enough trouble in her day to day rule as it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Truly sorry for the delay, but I'd expected a quieter Christmas to maybe get a chapter out last night. Teach me to expect that for the last time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>At least I've been brainstorming about the threats of Garnet and the Entity, making them challenging, but at times unorthodox in their methods and reasons enough to not be too cliched. But really, cliches are unavoidable obstacles of any fiction, as literally everything has already been done before.<strong>

**I'll give a heads up, that Garnet's antagonistic arc will be the final conflict with this, as well as something with the Entity itself. Unlike volume 1, and volume 3, volume 2's final 'conflict' will be smaller in scale, but the most personal.**

**Lets just say, that Garnet/Tyree will reach a rather, desperate conclusion about certain upcoming events, and his role in relation to them.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique honestly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, as a note, my Volume 1.5, untold stories fiction is still viable. I am open to suggestions as always, but emphasis is on Volume 2, unless a good idea that I want to write it brought up for volume 1.5.<strong>


	31. Ch 31: Scarcity of the Mundane

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 31: Scarcity of the Mundane**

* * *

><p><strong>March 27th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early Morning**

**Ponyville, Friendship Castle**

Twilight slammed the book shut when she heard Spike come into the small kitchenette area of the castle. His eyes were still crusty from sleep, but he saw her with the book.

"Reading already?"

"I needed to finish this book, and I didn't want to fall asleep at my desk again." Twilight reasoned. She hid the book in her bag nearby with her magic, which Spike dismissed with a tired wave of his hand.

"Whatever. Anything you need help with today, just say."

The larger purple dragon helped himself to a small bowl of Turquoise shards, while Twilight made sure to mentally recall the page number she'd stopped at in Starswirl the Bearded's posthumous written biography.

If she ever met him in his solitude, she wanted to compare the notes with his viewpoint.

But it wasn't certain, and Twilight had been told by Luna that Varkan said Starswirl valued his privacy. So she kept it to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Mid Morning<strong>

**Canterlot, Royal Prison.**

"19."

"20. Come to papa." The lead guard chuckled as he dragged the bit coins towards himself on the table. Gambling on duty wasn't allowed, but they were careful, not to get caught. Besides, if any prisoners blabbed, they'd find a way to keep their mouths shut, despite this prison not often being used.

Suspicious now, the younger stallion pegasus asked as he dished out the next 2 starting cards: "You've been lucky so far, normally I've got you on the ropes by now."

Peering out of the corner of his eye, the lead guard saw the golden Eastern Dragon, in his shrunken form, wink twice in one eye right at him. He looked at the other guard, saying as he was asked:

"I'll stick, no twists, and put forward 4 bits."

"I'll match, and draw." Smiling now, the other guard stuck, and put down his hand:

"21."

"Damn, 18."

Clawing back the few bits he'd won, he looked at the big pile the lead guard had accumulated. He'd only won 4 hands so far.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

"Alright, here's your book, _Centaurian Symbology_, edited by Malcen Baine." The lead guard levitated the book through the bars, the Golden eastern dragon taking it graciously in his claws.

"Thank you."

Going off duty now, the guard unicorn left the prison block after handing in his keys ad equipment to the next in charge.

Even though it was a holding cell, so not so rough and depressing as a proper prison cell, Min-Wei was under close surveillance. He could use magic, but his shackles prevented overt usage.

Levitating the book to his eyes, the Eastern Dragon reclined on his small bed, his shrunken form barely fitting on it. He'd made a good deal for the guard to get this very hard to find book, at least outside of Equestria that is.

After finding out the lead guard liked to play blackjack during slow duty days, Min-Wei had offered to act as a 'set of eyes', in exchange for a favour. Min-Wei's extreme memory allowed him to count cards with ease.

"Now, ah, here, chapter 6, chapter authors Scorpan and Tirek. Dead Languages of the Athaenen and Troian Centaur states."

Tucking his head down for a good read, Min-Wei started on the chapter that most interested him first. He'd read the rest later. It wasn't like he was going anywhere.

Not until they'd determined he had no intents of turning against them.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Morning<strong>

**Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres**

The Apple family members had said it would be family only affair to their friends, to keep it quiet.

Standing over a gravestone, positioned around the side of the farmhouse, the 3 Apple Children were quiet.

They'd managed this past year, thankfully the government giving no trouble over Applebloom staying, considering her 2 elder siblings were legal and working adults. Still, it was a painful day for them.

In all the events before she returned from the excursions in the Oceanic Alliance, and tracking Varkan, Applejack didn't think she'd be back for the anniversary of Granny Apple's death.

Nearby, 2 older, more worn gravestones stood, some moss at their base. Applejack had her head bowed, at least knowing her granny was in the same place as her son and daughter-in-law.

Applebloom had been only 2 when they died, too young for her to remember them beyond vague memories. A pie delivery, 9 years ago, by both of them as usual, had gone badly wrong. As they'd travelled, through the forests and swamps to the bayou pony village about 30 miles away, a forest fire had broken out. They'd been caught by the fire before they could escape the forest, and choked on the smoke.

It was one underlying reason why Applejack had been so afraid when Applebloom had taken up her duties of the pie delivery when she'd been coddling her over 2 years ago.

Big Mac was quiet as usual, but Applebloom hugged him tight around his leg. Hat off, on the ground beside her, Applejack held in her tears.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, after their small 'ceremony' was done, Applejack was wandering the orchards, checking the trees for their status in the spring.<p>

They were already growing the flowers that would bloom in the spring, before the leaves and apples began in the early summer.

Granny Apple had always loved counting how long from the new year that the first tree flower emerged in the orchard.

Looking around, Applejack saw a single white flower blooming among others, on one of the larger apple trees.

"86 days Granny. Faster than last year."

She didn't know how long she stared at the tree for, but Big Mac eventually came out there looking for her.

"Sis? You okay?"

"Huh? I must'ah zoned out or something." Applejack redonned her hat, no longer keeping it tied around her neck. Big Mac saw the single flower, staring also.

"The first."

"Eeyup."

Both of them were quiet, knowing Applebloom had gone into her room for probably the rest of the day until dinner. Her older brother said nothing, was still, until he spoke in a weak voice.

"Ah miss her."

"I do too." Applejack let her brother lean against her slightly, silently shaking as he subtly cried.

The normality of life on the farm had been largely restored since her death, but the pain was still there on days which brought it up, as was today's case.

But like with their parents, they would fully get over it, given more time.

* * *

><p><strong>Later Morning<strong>

**Ponyville, skies above:**

She had slept in as usual, but her body clock made sure she was up in time when the clouds bean naturally building up anyway.

"Oh no you don't!" Rainbow Dash flew over to the slowly growing rain cloud, using her hooves to tackle and move it, in a way that didn't burst or split it into smaller clouds.

Pegasi magic was subtle, in them manipulating water vapour and air currents beyond what their normal physical forms should do. That same magic made them naturally lighter when flying, but as heavy as a normal pony when not flying.

Most uniquely, clouds were as solid as the ground was to them.

Flying about, making sure the skies above Ponyville were clear, as scheduled today, Rainbow Dash saw the others making progress.

Some of the younger pegasi, or older ones, were whisking away the clouds, grouping them in a cluster to the west, to all rain on a lake and not on the town. No rain was needed until a few days from now.

Smirking, Rainbow Dash relished in this. In Equestria, there was no weather predicting. They controlled the weather, with the exception of the odd, too powerful weather event. Even then, they could do damage control.

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

**Ponyville, Day Spa**

"One last, brush." The spa attendant, Lotus Blossom said, with her rich accent. This was the third attempt at taming Pinkie's hair in the past hour.

"Ooh, is it done yet?" Pinkie asked. Eye twitching a bit, the spa worker stood back, smiling at the sight of Pinkie's straightened hair, and the sheen it had due to the shampoo, conditioner and gels she'd added.

"There, your mane is-"

The straight shining hair seemed to explode, as it reverted back to the curly, bubbly locks of hair Pinkie always had.

Standing there, the blue mare facehoofed, saying bitterly: "3rd time, the 3rd bucking time. At least it kept the shine this time."

"Ooh, you're right, it is shiny. Thanks!" Pinkie checked her reflection in the mirror.

Nearby, Rarity looked at Fluttershy, in jacuzzi they shared currently, lifting one of the two cucumbr slices from her eyes to look at the pale yellow pegasus mare:

"I warned her it would be difficult."

"But she's right, it is still shiny this time, and she's so nice to have not given up yet." Fluttershy said. The worker in question was frowning a bit as she got out another round of products, beginning to think this pink mare's hair was actually fighting her consciously on its own.

Replacing the cucumber slice, Rarity sank into the water more, letting the bubbling warmth soothe her every fibre:

"I told you Fluttershy, this is something we could use after that whole Oceanic traipsing about."

"It does feel good." Fluttershy sank further in also.

Lotus Blossom stifled a growl as Pinkie laughed. She herself wasn't laughing, not when this pink mare's hair seemed intent on all but eating her hair brushes, and repelling her every treatment she applied to try and straighten it.

* * *

><p><strong>March 28th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Mid Morning**

**Singapaw, Hephaestus Research Company HQ**

**Genetics labs**

With the Wyvern unconscious on the 'doctor's' berth nearby, Hi'mari placed the extraction equipment back into its containers, having sterilised them appropriately.

With her assistant carting away the bone marrow stem cell samples, Hi'mari absentmindedly rubbed her moist skin as Varkan came to.

The female Salamander almost rolled her eyes as Varkan asked her in a drowsy, grumpy tone: "You enjoy taking stuff out of me, don't you?"

"Only the useful parts. Which reminds me..."

Hi'mari opened some cupboards, pulling out a small jar, and a few other items.

"We need some more haploid cell samples from you, the ones you donated last have expired in usefulness or were used up."

She handed Varkan the jar, and almost laughed as his eyes bugged a bit at the other equipment she handed him. A jar of lube, and a few pills of viagra.

Grumbling, Varkan seized them both as he walked off: "Kynok's sterility, at least he never had to do this."

Before he left to donate his 'haploid' cells, Hi'mari asked suddenly: "By the way, since we are tracking him closely, I want to know. Do you want to bring him back?"

"...No. I figured, he wants to find his own way. If we need him, or he needs us, bring him back. If not, leave him be. He's not doing any harm in the Changlietnam capital."

Wandering to the room nearby, a storage closet, he commented: "Besides, if he was here, I don't see any 'jobs' that he'd like or be good at. We're about to begin creating life, not taking or controlling it."

"True." Hi'mari nearly giggled as Varkan shut himself in the storage closet. His muffled voice came from inside:

"Just go off and do any other labs tasks you have. I might be a while."

"Having trouble are we sir?" Hi'mari joked. She gathered her equipment, but faltered a little as Varkan said with some sadness:

"I never had the want to do it, asexual. And, I've never met anyone I'd actually have such desires for. Even before my kind all but went extinct."

Quiet, Hi'mari wandered off. She realized one reason why Varkan had been so able to keep himself together with his kind's extinction.

He'd never had many friends, just his family really. Siblings, parents. But not many friends, romance. Fewer attachments.

As she left Varkan to his business in the closet, the faintest voice came from inside, muffled:

"Come on, 2 months since I last did this. It must be a big one by now."

The faintest blush crept across Hi'mari's face as she visualized what he was doing in that storage closet.

* * *

><p><strong>Early Afternoon, 4 hours later...<strong>

**Singapaw, Hephaestus Research Company HQ**

**Head Offices**

Maurik had been going over what information they'd been sent again, on any Hephaestus Group designed or sponsored technology being copied by Garnet. It was alarming the amount of access to blueprints the Scarlet Diamond Dog had, obviously through a connection somewhere.

And though the specifics weren't fully shared by the Oceanic government, he used such connections elsewhere to organize manufacturing the tech for his use, along with all his other operations, such as assassins. Min-Wei coming forwards, doubting the sanity of his employer, not knowing it was Garnet, allowed insight into how well hidden his connections were to be had.

Placing the papers down in his outbox, Mauirk absentmindedly scratched his exposed arms, straightening his tie before getting onto the next set.

Varkan walked in all of a sudden, his voice a little strained: "Right Maurik, what did you find that Garnet had access to?"

"Well, you'd better sit down, this may take a while." Maurik gestured to the chair in front of the desk. The Orang-utan looked up as he heard Varkan groan a bit as he sat down.

"You alright?"

"Fine." The Wyvern's strained voice said otherwise.

"Something hurt?"

"No. Yes, well, sort of. Hi'mari needed more samples for the cloning to go forwards, last proof of concepts before we're ready to begin full attempts with the surrogate Fire Drake volunteers."

"Samples, meaning you I'd guess." Maurik leant back in his chair, stifling an amused smile. He then replied: "I thought you were quite tolerant of pain? And that she'd have put you under if she needed to, pain killers and all."

"She needed a fresh sample from me, for haploid, half DNA ready cells. And, well, it takes me a while to, well, and the skin on it by the time I got it was..."

Maurik shook his head, raising a hand to stop him: "Please, don't say any more. How about we just get underway with the tech Garnet has access to blueprints of?"

Maurik shifted the papers in front of Varkan, as he offered:

"Drink?"

"Yes, iced please." Varkan said.

"How much ice?" Maurik turned to a drink machine he had, mostly for his wines and brandies.

"A bag, but not in my drink."

Maurik groaned, an unwanted image yet again creeping into the Orang-utan's mind. Back in his chair, Varkan grit his teeth as his nether regions remained chafed and painful.

"4 hours.." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Filler, but things will pick up soon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time between chapters increased due to brainstorming of ideas for ending and third story.<strong>

**Apologies.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	32. Ch 32: Tyree and Garnet: Gambit

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 32: Tyree and Garnet: Gambit**

* * *

><p><strong>Early morning<strong>

**May 4th, 1006 ANM**

**Maldives, Entity's volcanic island.**

Its island was now a mile across, and very flat from the runny lava of the low explosive eruption. The stone figure, varying in shape depending on its mood, which beings the elements had interacted with also altering it, pondered at the status of its plans as of now.

Standing in a centaur shape form, having legs and hands to use for any task forseen, its pumice coating was deceptively light. Beneath it, the energy the being was composed of resided, a small part of it though.

As the volcano grew, it drew power, as it could draw energy from all means occuring in nature. Heat from the Earth's mantle, Light from the Sun, even the vibrations from the Hundian Ocean's waves on the island's growing shores gave it energy, albeit miniscule in that case.

Its hub, its epicentre of its essence, was in the depths of the volcano's magma chamber.

And around it, with magma seeping out to form openings, it had created additional chambers for raw materials it gathered locally, or processed. With itself being completely pure energy, able to use both magic and the laws of physics, it was able to create anything from raw materials now. It had practiced, refined its powers, and grown itself a suitable island foundation.

Standing sentry over the island, the Entity's centaur shape fell apart, as the island began to rumble. It had more work to do. It had built its island home, it had formed the chambers and methods to begin manufacturing its assets.

Now, as well as warning off outsiders even more, it would stimulate more strong lava to come forth, to further steep the island's volcanic slope, and shroud its created land in a fog of ash and smoke.

Focusing, the Entity, deep in the bowels of the main magma chamber, triggered tremors in the hot spot, releasing the magma it had been purposely holding back below, building, for this purpose.

* * *

><p>The island, a thin black line on the horizon, seemed to erupt like a black mushroom. A column of ash and rock shot skywards, as the more gaseous lava escaped its long entrapment. But it was shooting straight up, the fallout destined to come down evenly across the island, beginning to turn the gentle slopes of the island's mile wide form into a growing, forboding, fiery horn.<p>

Night and Day were turned on each other on the island, as the darkness of the smoke and ash was contradicted by the searing heat of the thick lava and pyroclastic flows.

Amidst the devastation, unaffected, the Entity manifested in small, crablike rock forms, like worker drones checking the progress as the island was gradually transformed.

All the while, beneath the surface, in the smaller magma chambers off of the main one, the lava was controlled, and channelled. Unnatural rocks blocked them off, allowing walking if one had the equipment to endure the choking air and skin scorching heat.

In the secondary chambers, great forms of heatproof rock had been formed inside the vast hot spaces, as raw material processed by the energy of the Entity, into whatever molten material it needed, was introduced.

Special materials were made in a single chamber, the rest were for the 'hardware'.

They were not magma chambers, so much as they were effectively giant moulding factories.

The main chamber rumbled as the volcano covered the island in ash and thicker lava. To outsiders, it registered a constant VEI 4, eruptions that normally occurred every few months at volcanoes at this level.

But this island, with the Entity's doing, it could have erupted much larger. But its needs meant it would stem the eruption, to not let the built up magma be lost as atmosphere ash. It needed the island to grow very fast, and a long endurance, unnaturally high eruption was ideal.

Within days, the island became hidden in a veil of ash and pumice fall, only the rumbles of its unseen destructive constructions, at and beneath the surface, heard.

As news and images spread, a joke emerged about this Maldives island situation. When Tartarus was full, the Maldives took the overflow.

Passing sailors knew this joke well, as the darkened island was a small speck on the horizon, all the way from the Indo-Burmese south coast, 700 miles away. Lightning wreathed it, and it was like a constant thunderstorm, unnatural in its consistency.

Its maker was protected by it, hidden, safe, and constructing. It had assets already, but would use them only when absolutely necessary.

After all, there were bigger constructions due after this island was fortified with steeper slopes, and the manufactured defences by the Entity's will.

* * *

><p>Atop one of the walkways in a secondary, manufacturing chamber, the Entity strode along a walkway, able to hold most of what this chamber was designed to manufacture. Its form was bipedal, a long tail and arms, with wings melded with the arms.<p>

Turning amidst the chamber's smoke, it shifted from its default form, a remnant of the organic that took Starswirl's place. When it didn't focus, its energy form would take the form of a Wyvern shape. But, it could change its form as easily as an animal breathes.

All the while, it turned its attention to a dilemma it had. As it built its power, it had a downfall, a way in how its incrementally increasing power could be halted.

And it knew all too well what its 'trusted' associate, Garnet, thought of its intentions.

Worse yet, Garnet's actions had inadvertently endangered those such weaknesses it had. It was only by a miracle that the Eastern Dragon, Min-Wei had common sense to not follow Garnet's order to assassinate Smoulder. The Eastern Dragon's distrust of mentally unstable employers, even if he never met Garnet himself, was admirable.

But Garnet had told Min-Wei to destroy Smoulder, and anyone around her if need be. And his weaknesses, had been present on the Sri Draka island at the time. If but one of them had died, the Entity's plans would have been delayed by decades, centuries even, and more risk of being somehow otherwise stopped.

Weaknesses, for now. But that was why it had begun moulding its defences now, so it could be ready, and more independent. In time, nothing would stand in its way.

Not even the one being, a double persona diamond dog experiment, that had the only idea of how to curb its plans.

* * *

><p><strong>May 5th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

**Leonya, capital city of Manerobi.**

**Apartment complex.**

It had been a while, but Garnet had set up steady operations again, this time in the new territory he'd gained by the Entity's actions with the Tsunami. Even though Garnet's 'empire' had been badly crippled by his Dingolia hideout being found by Varkan's efforts, he had established enough here, in Leonya, and other new places he'd gained. Effectively, he'd lost very little, and formed a new identity to boot.

It had been smart of him to never reveal what he really looked like, even on his private files in that cave.

But more crucial, world shaking matters wracked the bipolar dog's mind.

Sitting on his apartment bed, a rented apartment at that, Garnet had finished poring over the books, maps, and scanned copies of ancient texts he had.

He mulled over the images the Entity had shown him of its plans, everything. And something stood out, and he knew he had to do something.

"We only need to kill one, then point them in the right direction for others to take it out while its weak." Tyree said, his voice a more scratchy, but slightly higher pitch. Shaking his head, Garnet took control of his mind from his alter ego, shaking as he said:

"No, no, he'll kill us. If he can cause an earthquake at a whim, and get that island into a constant high eruption.."

"We kill one, however it goes, and that thing will no longer be a problem. If only Min-Wei didn't have a conscious, and it may well have been weakened already."

"But how will we prove this? They'll never believe us, not after we tried to have one of their dragon friend's mother killed." Garnet mourned.

"You want to work through agents again? Stupid Garnet, always cowardly, shying away from a fight, always hiding in shadows. Sneaking about. VERMIN! COWARD!"

"Go forward, make us known, they know we have links to the creature, and they know we know it better than others. They will be alert if we come to them, begging to carry out the one way to stop it. Kill just one of them, and its plans fail, or delayed enough to take it out!"

Garnet regained control, as recently Tyree had been more demanding and controlling, and less of an internal ally. Getting a headache, Garnet began to weep a little as Tyree's influence grew further: "I don't know! He could kill us both! And they will kill us if we ask them to kill one of them, even if it will be a time we will be saving many lives."

"Do it! Otherwise, we'll roll over backwards again for a master. We were found out by the one who had us tested on, the Wyvern. That's twice that one person has had us. We won't stand by and let a second being, this, THING, make us a slave, unable to fight back. Did you not see what it intends? Everything it plans will make us irrelevant to its own ends, and it may well turn against us."

"No, please!" Garnet put his paws over his ears, keeping quiet enough where any neighbours didn't overhear him/them.

"Sketch would want us to. Sketch wanted us to take down Hephaestus, and Varkan. We failed here there, YOU failed her there. Here, we can at least take down something of a bigger threat than Varkan's mob will ever be. Do it, now.."

Tyree influenced Garnet's mind, and the diamond's dog's grief subsided, as a sudden clarity came over his mind. Garnet agreed, the image of his old Komodo friend making him see clearly.

He had the plans, he had the means, he just needed time. And when he began his action, he'd need to be fast.

"Yes. Yes, we have to, and we can make it swift. We can disappear afterwards, we can do it, we can take out the creature. One of six. One of six." Garnet repeated the last phrase, alternating his voice between Tyree's scratchy higher voice, and Garnet's smoother, deeper voice.

One of six.

* * *

><p><strong>May 6th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Dawn.**

**New Daeland, Kala'ul island, [40 miles north of New Dae'land's north end]**

**Starswirl the Bearded's cottage.**

_**One of Six, One of Six**_

Starswirl's eyes opened in the night, clad in his humble but comfortable bedsheets. He'd been hearing the mantra in two different voices, image flashes of a volcano island, shrouded in perpetual darkness and ash, erupting unnaturally long and powerful bursts.

A dream, a vague foretelling of an enemy's intentions. It was of a shining blue/white light, on that island. Beneath it, like 6 building foundations, 6 different pillars of light held it aloft. Pink, Purple, Red, Green, Yellow and Blue.

As each mantra repeated, one of the six colours suddenly vanished, and the whole structure fell. Each time the mantra repeated, a different colour vanished, but the structure toppled the same way.

The blue/white light at the centre was a being, omni varying in shape, ever changing, ever aware, but still growing, weaker than it could be yet still. Its 'head' was marked by 4 brighter yet blue/white lights.

It was that same light that Starswirl had been surrounded by when he was one with the Elements, one with the cosmic infinite. Before he'd been ripped from it.

He had work to do, but he already suspected what the enemy, unknown yet, intended to do.

Musing with some grumpiness, Starswirl muttered as he donned his morning robe: "I wished my return to Equestria, in time, could be under better circumstances. But that is the rolling of fate's dice."

* * *

><p><strong>May 8th, 1006 ANM<strong>

Word began to spread through the rogues of the world, the criminal syndicates hearing of the genius of the Oceanic Alliance, this 'Garnet', being rumoured to be active again in the great southern continent, a criminal empire where the tsunami had affected earlier this year. But it was a ruse.

Garnet's schemes were on a different part of the world, as well as his destination. He knew of some 'assets' he could court, ones that bared ill will towards Equestria's leaders. Ones he could manipulate for a simple task, to act as his mercenaries.

All the while, he had plans to acquire what he needed, but it would all have to happen quickly, so time was needed to plan it all.

He would sow chaos, and amidst it, the attack would be made across multiple fronts. 6 targets, and surely one of them at least would fall.

One out of six targets dead was not a tall order, but Tyree had argued, that the mroe they killed, the more crippled the Entity would be.

For once, their actions were selfless, doing the world a service. But they wanted freedom, to do as they pleased with their assets. The Entity had deceived them, and they were all too happy to take it out.

All they needed was just one of the six to die.

Though no tears would be shed by him or Tyree should more than one fall.

* * *

><p><strong>A chapter that gets the plot ball rolling, at the merely temporary expense of canon characters [except starswirl, sort of]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In vague terms, GarnetTyree has mulled over the Entity's plans, and not liked it. It ultimately nullifies them in the long run, meaningless, and disposable. Now they seek to undermine and destroy the Entity, but keep their assets the Entity helped them acquire with the Tsunami.**

**This will begin the second part of the story, where Garnet comes back with a vengeance, but this time, his target has greatly shifted.**

**Now, he will take the more paws on approach.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	33. Ch 33: A very, very old acquaintance

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 33: A very, very old acquaintance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Early Afternoon<strong>

**May 18th, 1006 ANM**

**Canterlot outskirts.**

The grey/white Unicorn, clad in a travelling cloak of dark blue overall colour, a hood covering his head, walked over the mountain path. The hood's rim was dabbled with some gold and silver stones, about the size of a pebble each.

A long grey beard extended from his chin.

Starswirl stood at the mountain path's peak, overlooking the mountain valley. There, on the mountain side below him, only a mile away, stood the Equestria capital, Canterlot. Its royal castle was more grand than the two sisters' castle ever had been, not including the city built around it.

His path was a small mountain path, less travelled. Most arrived by air, carriage, pegasus wing or train. Starswirl had walked, and teleported.

After all, he'd secretly toured the world with teleportation spells, under disguises. He'd wanted to learn how the world had changed in his self imposed infinity prison, ended only 30 years prior to now.

It was funny, that Canterlot hadn't even been settled when he was still known. But the wizard knew that Varkan had, by Princess Luna's perceptive abilities, confessed Starswirl was still alive. He'd received that much information when Varkan last met him, after clearing his name, 1 month ago.

His residence on New Daeland was still unknown to them though.

Humming an old folk tune he remembered from his wizarding days, Starswirl slowly trotted down the path. His back leg was clicking each time he walked, a crutch he'd constructed that acted like an exoskeleton around it. It used springs and flexible materials, so no batteries or hydraulics, no modern technology aside from materials.

Even before he gave his form to finish the Elements of Harmony, Starswirl had been getting old. And he'd been around for another 30 years more already.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, Royal palace gates.<strong>

"You don't have an appointment with the court of the Princesses, now please leave!" The sun guardspony unicorn advanced, the stubborn Unicorn wizard frowning. He'd been trying to get to speak to the Princesses without giving his identity away. He'd just have to try harder.

"Spare me from the stubbornness of soldiers! I must speak to her on an urgent matter!" Starswirl said, a stern tone in his voice.

'Nobody sees the Princess unless the Princess says so, or they have an appointment, so leave!" The other sun guard advanced also, turning a hovering spear at the , Starswirl focused briefly, then began walking forwards. The two guards groaned and mumbled, their mouths unable to open from their previous scowls.

Starswirl's stasis spell would last for another 5 minutes, by which time he was already inside the doors, on his way to the day court.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace, Atrium hall<strong>

**Day court in progress.**

"-dogs coming up from the south, and all I'm asking is that a garrison of Equestria's troops be moved there. Las Pegasus's citizens are becoming worried that they're not safe anymore."

Las Pegasus's mayor, a muscled Pegasis stallion, bowed before Princess Celestia. His case was not new, as other Diamond Dog bandits had been increasing activity all of a sudden in many parts of Southern Equestria.

San Palomino Dog bandits raiding warehouses in and around Las Pegasus, in the south west, and train robberies on inbound and outbound trains to Baltimare in the south east, by Hayseed swamp diamond dog bandits.

Others gathered in the throne room, the usual drinks, guards, nobility, wealthy, case pleaders and government officials gathered. It was a slower day, not too busy.

Celestia still couldn't enjoy this slower court day, not when more Diamond Dog bandit raids were occurring.

"What about the military stronghold just east of Las Pegasus? Why aren't they enough?"

"The bandits are going after military equipment also, and my citizens fear they may well try and seize weapons, used by pegasi and earth ponies. They haven't been this forward ever." The Las Pegasus mayor wiped his brow nervously before the Princess, still bowing low.

Celestia turned to her lead guard on duty, the Unicorn that had been, in truth, Shining Armour's replacement.

Captain Haymund Blacksaddler

"Captain Blacksaddler, in your opinion, why might this activity be increased all of a sudden?"

"What is there to know your majesty? They're bandits, rebels against the Mutthican government's rules, and quite frankly any rules whatsoever. Maybe they ran short of supplies, like a panicking cook who forgot some ingredients for a big meal he's serving." Captain Blacksaddler commented, almost laughing at the concept that these dog bandits had an intelligent reason behind such raids. They were stupid enough to do illegal acts in the first place.

"Uhm, your majesty? A memo from General Hardhooves, he says he cannot make it to the courts today, or the coming week. He'll be overseeing a legion dispatch to Baltimare and Las Pegasus each." A pegasus sun guard trotted over, coming quickly up the court's centre, past the others waiting in line to speak to the Princess on her throne.

"Ah, thank you." Celestia held the memo in front of her, magic holding it out for the Las Pegasus mayor to take: "You see? You came just as my general had the same idea."

"Oh, thank you your highness."

"I hope this wasn't the only reason you came to me, otherwise I'm sorry you came all this way." Celestia said, a slight smile on her face.

"Oh no, I just wanted the most urgent matter out of the way first." The mayor said. The pegasus got out some documents, smaller matters, before a magical aura moved him sideways a few feet.

"If you wished the urgent matters to be done first, then you should have waited for me to get here, so that I may speak."

A dark blue robed Unicorn, grey in colour, had magically barged to the front of the queue suddenly. The Las Pegasus maor spluttered in surprise at this disregard for the others present.

"Wait your turn, there's a line!" An indignant noble pony spoke up, as some sun guards advanced on the old stallion. Other noble ponies and visitors watched and backed up as this happened.

"I've waited longer than any of you ever will combined already, so indulge this stubborn old horse for but a few minutes!" His grumpy voice echoed at the last few words, and suddenly the sun guards advancing froze, only their eyes moving, angry mumbles in their throats.

Standing up, Celestia began to step down from her throne, but stopped mid step as the Unicorn turned to her, lowing his dark blue, now noticeably gold and silver studded hood.

"Over a millenia I've missed, but the rudeness towards the elderly by the 'entitled' remains." Starswirl was still grumpy, but now that Celestia recognized him, Discord having changed his garden statue's hairstyle to match, he knew he'd get somewhere.

"Your majesty, he's using dangerous magic in the courts!" Another government official, her agriculture minister, cried in her indignant voice.

"Certainly not! They're just immobilised." Starswirl muttered, kicking one stasis locked guard with his hoof. He was as hard as a statue, frozen mid stride, but grumbled behind his shut mouth.

Captain Blacksaddler leant in, whispering: "You recognise him? Who is he?"

Celestia whispered who it was back, and an order with it.

Briefly stunned, Blacksaddler regained his usual dry demeanour speech, calling out:

"The Court of the Sun Princess is ended for today! Any requests that would be filed otherwise, leave as documents, with added reasons that would be spoken in court for the cases."

Mutterings arose from the stunned nobility, government officials and visitors, but they were ushered out by the unfrozen guards.

Once the court was cleared, the other guards manned the doors, but 2 others went up to the 4 stasis locked guards, waving hooves before eyes, tapping, trying anything to get them out of it.

"Leave them, guardsponies. They will be set free in 4 minutes. The 2 guards I had to stop at the entrance should be free already." Starswirl looked at the front doors of the court suddenly, where said 2 guard Unicorns burst through:

"Your majesty, that Unicorn is-"

"A guest, who just is a bit stubborn is all." Celestia warned them. Backing off a bit, the 2 Unicorn guards exited after bowing nervously, eyes darting to Starswirl as they left afterwards.

"Captain Blacksaddler, please escort my guest to my office immediately."

"As you command." Blacksaddler gestured for Starswirl to follow, but the old stallion said grumpily as he walked past:

"Stubborn guards. I hope the officers are more tolerable."

"Git." Blacksaddler whispered to himself under his breath, out of Starswirl's earshot.

* * *

><p>Celestia sat on her throne for a bit, flustered at Starswirl's sudden return:<p>

"So its true. Varkan wasn't lying to Luna. But why now?"

She waited a minute to gain her composure, her nearby throne room guards still trying to unfreeze the 4 frozen guards.

On one of the stain glass windows, a mosaic Discord shape moved, his voice filling the halls as it moved to scratch its head in confusion:

"Celestia, I hope you're-uh? What, erm, what happened here?"

Turning, Celestia asked indignantly: "How long were you up there?"

"I just got here." Discord flashed into existence beside the frozen guards, arching his neck over to look at the 4 frozen sun guards upside down.

Sighing, Celestia wandered off: "Follow me, before you're tempted to do something to them in the last minute they're like that."

Grumbling, Discord followed. He'd had to tone back his antics when Celestia agreed to a more full fledged relationship, on top of him already dialling back after reforming.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later<strong>

**Royal Palace, Celestia's office.**

Celestia sat behind her desk, for once lost for words. Discord, nearby, was awkwardly looking out the window frequently.

Even Luna, who had been a little bleary from Celestia waking her, had snapepd awake to share in the awkward atmosphere.

Only Captain Blacksaddler was easier standing, but kept quiet out of duty. In the chair before Celestia's desk, Starswirl muttered under his breath as he levitated a small pipe out of his side bag, under his dark blue robes.

Another magical item levitated out, a small matchbox, but it revealed the brace he wore on his rear leg.

"What happened to your leg, if I might ask?"

"Old age, and a missed puddle from a roof leak in my house. Uh, do you mind if I-" Starswirl asked the latter question, gesturing to the pipe, and the matchbox filled with pipe weed.

Narrowing her eyes, Luna asked: "What sort of pipe weed is that?"

"East Everfree whiteleaf. My favourite, as you've probably just thought to confirm my identity with." Starswirl fired up the pipe with his magic, having filled it with some of the pipeweed. Luna smiled, knowing it was really Starswirl after all.

While Starswirl took a puff, Celestia began: "I, well, it is an honour to meet you Starswirl, after so long. Have you been well? I understand you've been in relative solitude for the last-"

"30 years, yes. Still, based on what I learned, and heard about, I'm actually more up to date with the times than 2 others here. Me being out for 30 years so far from my slumber, and others not even 10 in both cases."

Luna looked down briefly, while Discord scratched his neck as he saw Starswirl then look at him:

"The self proclaimed lord of chaos, Discord. Even with that title, at least your success in the great Alicorn war had some benefit. If it weren't for your want to rule a world in chaos, but not dying by a lack of days and nights, or tides frankly, I wouldn't be here to doubt your loyalty today."

Discord scowled a little at the grumpy wizard's words, but Starswirl then continued honestly, getting lost in memory:

"Yes, the last days of the great Unicorn war, 68 BNM if I recall the dating system used. The battle of the Aurora glacier, where the collision of two factions wrought terrible ruin on the Earth's rotation and the moon with it."

* * *

><p><strong>68 BNM<strong>

_The magical energy fired at each army, this close to the earth's north pole, had a disastrous effect. The magic built on collision, seeping into the earth like shockwaves._

_Such shockwaves disrupted, and/or enhanced the Earth's magnetic field in an unusual way. The earth's processes remained stable, but after the battle, that day the sun was supposed to set, something horrible happened._

_The Sun didn't move, and the moon was still on the other side of the world. The magical backlash from the battle, too close and powerful to a vulnerable point of an energy inlet for the Earth, had impacted the Earth's rotation._

_And the moon, tidally locked to the Earth, had stopped orbiting._

_Unseen, the moon and Earth had gradually slowed, like a wagon coming a gradual halt on rough ground. Now, it had stopped entirely._

_Over the next few days, the days seared red hot, and the night side was icy cold. This lasted for 3 days, then, all of a sudden, it resumed normal pace._

_Not well known to the world, the chaos and disarray had allowed a third party, Discord, and other rebels beneath him, to emerge, and take out the Unicorn leaders._

_Discord emerged as ruler, but wanted stability. He exercised the mighty magic he could wield, reshaping Equestria to his juvenile wiles, but importantly, placing a spell on the moon and earth, allowing them to return to normal orbit and rotation each, for a price._

_The price was that they required attention, each only able to move before the Unicorn war damage slowed them to a halt again. The earth required a 'push around' every day, enough to have it move 180 degrees on its own._

_The moon required daily movement, but only around 1/28th of its orbit path._

_Starswirl had witnessed the chaos that had circulated before Discord seized power out of opportunity. Frankly, even then, he saw the benefits of Discord's ruling over what the few days before it had wrought._

_The moon stopping caused tidal swells as tall as a fortress wall to swell, covering the land at speed. Too slow to emerge as a wave, but the shore seemed to creep into land or away like a snail, pulling in the direction of the moon._

_Days were boiling, and nights cool, before Discord patched it all with his spell of control._

* * *

><p><strong>Present day.<strong>

**Royal Palace, Celestia's office.**

"I only wish my arrival was more pleasant." Starswirl said, smoke trailing from his pipe.

"What is it?" Luna asked. Celestia leaned forwards, as Starswirl said aloud:

"Someone, a being with a bipolar personality disorder, I'm not certain whom, is looking to kill someone important in Equestria, one of a few, or more if he can. He has excessive resources to draw on, and is already making moves to make his attack, one that will be swift, precise, and serve to cripple an enemy great enough to warrant him taking these risks."

"One of the six bearers of the Elements is his target. He does not care whom he kills, all he needs is but one to die, and his task is fulfilled.

Discord's eyes widened with the others present, but Blacksaddler was the one to ask: "If I might, why those 6? Its not like they get involved in any affairs that would justify assassination."

"No, its them being linked to the Elements that makes them a target. His greater foe is tied to them, and if anything happens to one of the 6 his enemy will be greatly weakened, as the Elements can't function properly without all 6 working, like a puzzle without one piece of it." Starswirl urged.

Overwhelmed, Celestia asked worriedly: "Why? The Elements of Harmony serve no threat, what could they do that would justify trying to kill their wielders?"

Starswirl removed his pipe, gesturing at Celestia with it as he said musingly: "That is the real question."

Luna then spoke up, reciting a quote from a book of the art of warfare: "An enemy whose intents are known is not unbeatable, while unknown enemy, in intent and method, is an impossible obstacle."

Discord looked at Luna, rolling his eyes: "In other words, we have no idea why they're being targeted, or this threat the one targeting them is trying to take down."

Starswirl shrugged in the chair, as Celestia leant back in her office chair, worry for her former student and her friends growing. Noticing, Discord flew over and laid a comforting eagle talon on her shoulder and wings.

"Blacksaddler, please contact garrisons across Equestria, and post a subtle guard platoon on Princess Twilight Sparkle and her 5 other friends on her council. She'll be made aware of the situation."

"Yes your majesty." Blacksaddler saluted, before he left the office.

Starswirl then asked aloud: "When we're done here, I'll wish to travel to the so called 'Harmony caldera'. See what lake of lava swallowed my final work."

Nodding, Celestia saw Luna leave the office, sensing the meeting was over. Starswirl winced as he stood, but then trotted quietly out of the office.

All the while, Discord and Celestia shared a look. The Element bearers were in mortal peril, and only one of them had to die for the ones targeting them to succeed it seemed.

But why they were being targeted was still a mystery, along with how they would strike.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be honest, Starswirl is a fun character to write. A grumpy, crotchety old warhorse wizard, one who especially dislikes waiting. And he offers insight into the Unicorn civil war that Discord secured power during it.<strong>

**Along with insight into how the civil war between Unicorns damaged the Earth's rotation [day], and the moon's orbital period with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	34. Ch 34: Where Scheming Dogs Lie

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 34: Where scheming dogs lie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Late Evening<strong>

**May 20th, 1006 ANM**

**Ponyville, Trotting Donkey tavern.**

"Aye, I saw it with my own eyes. A great big tunnel, opened up, right at the edge of my wheat field. Led right into Everfree forest to the east the way the dog tracks led, that or the mountains beyond that. I thought it was a molehill 'til I got up close and saw the size of it." A Farmer Pony, Barley Hoofton, sipped his mug of ale. Beside and around him other Trotting Donkey patrons gossiped and made merry in the tavern.

Ever town, in the world, had such a place as the Trotting Donkey, a place of more, 'adult' orientation in terms of its wares and atmosphere, but not to the extent of being worthy of a red light city district reputation.

"Not the only one. Word's been spreading all over South Equestria. Diamond Dog packs getting up and leavin' all of a sudden. Too many at once to be mere coincidence." Another farmer, this one a mare, spoke up now.

"I say let 'em go! Even among their kind those packs are viewed as outlaws! If even the Mutthicans view 'em poorly, let them go!" An older farmer, one with some 'debatable' views of other races, spoke up. He was clearly half drunk, but this time he was sort of right.

"Ol' Platinum Reins says he'll have my ass if any dogs threaten the crops I grow for him." Ponyville's resident ass made his point.

Ironic, considering Cranky Doodle really was an ass, but better than he'd been since his love had met him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Morning<strong>

**May 21st, 1006 ANM**

**North Eastern hills, 3 miles outside Ponyville.**

"There you go, plenty of space for you and your cubs Mrs Bear."

Fluttershy stepped aside as the Grizzly Bear, and her 2 cubs, wandered into the cave she'd found for them. Another diamond dog tunnel entrance, though this one had collapsed at the back to make it just a cave.

Looking along the ground, she could still see the faint outlines of the diamond dog tracks, heading east. A few days old at least, but her affinity for animals meant Fluttershy had developed very good tracking skills with it.

Not sure what to think, the pale yellow pegasus mare trotted off to Sweet Apple Acres. She had agreed to help the Apple family prepare for this year's cider season, constructing new barrels to hold their inevitable gallons of apple cider.

Last year's cider season for the Apples had been, understandable, cancelled. It was too soon after Granny Apple died. Still, it helped to be read for the Cider season 2 months later.

As she walked, Fluttershy squeaked in fear as the dirt burst open in front of her, a pink Pony tunnelling quickly out.

"Pinkie? What? How did you get?" Fluttershy began.

"Isn't it great? These Dog tunnels are huge! I went into an entrance all the way back in Cranky Doodle's fields, and it went all over the place, and I took a shovel to dig straight up if I needed to see where I was!"

"I didn't realise the tunnels were that big."

"Oh no, a lot of them were dug when they were all leaving. Except for a few staying in a tunnel in the south!" Pinkie finished.

"Well, er, when did you see them?"

"Uh uh, not see them, heard them!"

"When?"

"'Bout 2 days ago."

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours later<strong>

**Nightfall**

**1 mile south of Ponyville, city limits.**

Twilight had told her friends, whomever was willing to come down, to enter the Diamond Dog tunnel with her.

In truth, her guards, suspiciously still Flash Sentry and Sleek Slammer, were first to go down. All of Twilight's friends came to the tunnel. But not all were going 'in' per say.

Fluttershy was too timid, but would wait if needed outside. Rainbow Dash and Applejack would be waiting outside also, leaving the other 3 and Spike to actually go down.

Pinkie had already demonstrated good digging skills, and Twilight's magic skill was a good defence.

Rarity, to Spike's disapproval, said she'd dealt with Diamond Dogs successfully before. He'd begun reminding her she was captured and whined her way out, but a look from her silenced him. She could be stubborn at times, even with the one she'd begun a relationship with.

* * *

><p>"They must have been in a hurry when they mostly left. Otherwise, these walls would be bare."<p>

Twilight shone her horn over the walls, the light reflecting off the gemstones protruding from the walls in places, mostly sapphires.

Walking behind the princess, Flash and Sleek looked around, alert with their shoulder mounted blades, but in awe at the gems around them.

"Just like our gem hunting outings, sort of." Rarity sighed, brushing against Spike as he walked beside them. He was just over the height of a normal diamond dog, so didn't have ti hunch over or fold his wings in, barely.

"Maybe. But those caves weren't lived in." Spike muttered.

"OOH! A light!" Pinkie excitedly said in the cave, as flickering light shone ahead around a curve in the tunnels.

"Pinkie! Wait!"

Just before Pinkie rounded the corner, the light suddenly shut off, and she rushed into the darkness there.

"Uh, a little light here please?" Pinkie's voice sounded annoyed, as if she were stating the obvious.

Running up the tunnel, hers and Rarity's horns illuminated, Twilight found Pinkie around the corner, at the mouth of a larger cavern section:

"Pinkie, who knows what could..."

She trailed off, as Spike, Rarity, Flash Sentry and Sleek Slammer arrived with them. The cavern was in a wreck, it being evident that this was where the diamond dogs had slept, and socialised. Not many, judging by the 3 bunks nearby. Some packed backpacks, a common thing among dogs travelling from one burrowing area to another in the night, lay beside each bunk. On a makeshift desk lay some scrolls, mostly bounties, along with old newspapers, but mostly scrap paper to stuff their clothing to help warm themselves.

The light, it seemed, came from something on a nearby desk.

Walking up, Twilight saw a candle, still smoking:

"Someone was just here."

Looking around, Spike saw a faint hint of something red and shining on the cave's grey and brown floor. It was spattered in small drops, and in some streaks leading around a corner, heading for what looked like another tunnel.

Blood.

"Stay here." Flash Sentry wandered around the corner, following the blood trail. As he rounded, in the edge of Twilight's horn light in the cave, he recoiled suddenly, gagging as he stumbled back:

"I, I found them!"

Carefully, they rounded the corner, worried as Flash tried to regain his stomach. As soon as Rarity saw the sight, she couldn't help but scream in horror. Twilight stumbled backwards herself, while Pinkie froze in shock. Spike began to shake as he backed off, as Rarity ran into him in a panic, whimpering in fright.

Sleek Slammer controlled himself, and approached the 3 corpses.

3 diamond dog bodies, one big, one medium, and one small, strewn across the tunnel floor. There wasn't as much blood as thought, only a few deep cuts, but the head of the largest diamond dog had been crushed as if in a car compactor. The medium's dog's body was shredded apart, most of the blood having come from his body. The smallest dog had simply had his arms and head ripped out of their sockets, and lay a metre away in the darker tunnel area.

The smell was fresh enough to know they'd died very recently.

Regaining her composure, Twilight said shakily: "F-Find out what happened. Anything they were up to. They looked ready to leave by their bags."

Rarity said shakily: "Those, poor dogs. What could do this to them?"

She recognized them, as did Twilight and Spike. These 3 were the same 3 diamond dogs that had kidnapped Rarity to make her mine gems for them, though her whining act caused it to backfire.

Still, they far from deserved this.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we'll get a better look when we get back to the castle." Twilight had sifted through the papers on the desk, what little there was considering bandits not usually reading much. Meanwhile, Spike had rummaged through the bags, pulling out a map:<p>

"A highlighted map: A few locations in the southern badlands."

Flash Sentry looked over the maps, Spike holding them as Rarity shone her horn light, trembling slightly from the bodies still.

"The Badlands? That's not Equestria territory, its a hotbed for Mutthican bandits though. We don't have jurisdiction to go in there."

Pinkie turned a page of a small journal on the desk, with her hoof. She found some names:

"Journal of Rover. Spot and Fido, DO NOT TOUCH."

A middle entry was the next page Pinkie read, getting a little amused as she read:

_"24th February, 1001 ANM. We were idiots to think that whining Unicorn would be useful. Too soft, weak little nag, and that voice made me feel like ripping my ears off."_

Rarity snapped her head to the journal slightly, as she mouthed the insults to herself silently. Pinkie then decided to turn to the last entries:

_"May 10th, 1006 ANM. We got a real easy job. We just spy on Ponyville from afar, the comings and goings of the local Princess and her friends, for a great deal. Offer said it was for the pony media, its funny how desperate for gossip they are. We got where they live, what their routines are, all we could with a distant watch, their weekly schedule. Odd, but it said to keep the information in the cave until we leave for something to be said at a later date, that someone will meet us before we go."_

_"May 20th, 1006 ANM. Word's been spreading of this call for Dimondian Dogs to head south to the Badlands, a new try at securing territory from the Mutthican Ranger corps. We'll leave tomorrow, I sent the mine guards today. This must have been the thing the letter said to save the info for. Anyway, we've got someone coming tomorrow, then we'll leave. This information will be valuable to trade to anyone interested."_

Putting down the book, Pinkie looked about the desk area, but in the dim light, she saw nothing. No scraps of paper, no journals, nothing that might hold information.

"Why spy on us?" Twilight asked.

"Pony media? By what happened here, I think not." Rarity said quietly. Spike patted her back as she stopped shaking, while keeping eyes from the bodies.

Patting their pockets, Sleek spoke up: "No money purses either. I think they were tricked."

"But it must have been recent, given that light went out before-"

A small trickle of rocks echoed in the tunnel, down the one where the dog bodies lay at the mouth of.

Alert, Sleek spoke in a low tone: "Your majesty, someone is still in here."

Breath caught in her throat, Rarity pleaded to Twilight: "Dear, lets leave now, please!?"

"I agree Princess. You should go now, along with Ms. Pinkie." Flash Sentry stressed, as he approached a watchful Sleek from behind, eying the tunnel where the sound came from.

Twilight frowned a bit, then said: "Rarity, Pinkie, Spike, head up to the surface. I'm going with them."

"Your majes-"

"Don't talk back, you'll need the light my magic can give." Twilight shot at Flash.

"Uh, Twilight, I could go in. I mean, I'm a dragon after all." Spike said.

"No Spike. If you got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. And Rarity would never forgive me, and have strong words for you." Twilight said, not at all joking. Spike looked at Rarity, who was now getting annoyed that she was still down here.

"You heard Twilight, we're leaving! Come on Pinkie."

Pinkie dropped the makeshift chew toy she'd found, and bounced after them, relieved herself at leaving the cave.

Left in the cave, Twilight's dark pink light illuminating their cave, and the 3 bodies now behind them, Flash Sentry and Sleek Slammer ventured deeper into the cave tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later.<strong>

"We've been walking non stop, but no turns yet. Why this tunnel?" Flash wondered.

"Dog tunnels usually sprawl out, but this is linear. Its going to somewhere." Twilight guessed.

Walking ahead, Sleek Slammer lightly gasped as he found a discarded water pouch, made of leather, on the cave floor. It was here that the faint flecks of blood stopped.

"Looks like its intelligent. It washed the blood off its claws here."

The cave was dim, and all around them a few protruding gems lay. More evidence that they'd dug this tunnel not for mining.

Passing around another corner, Twilight's beam shone down a long straight section, but it revealed enough. Down the end, was a dead end.

The passage was empty, devoid of life.

Grunting in annoyance, or relief, Twilight didn't know, Flash turned to her as he said: "Empty. They must have given us the slip."

"But how? How can a Diamond Dog get past us like that? We had the entrance covered." Sleek paced about, venturing down the tunnel in curiosity.

Thinking, as she rubbed her head in a manner Flash Sentry found secretly adorable, Twilight then remembered.

"They can tunnel.. It must have dug its way out. Look for recently moved rock or dirt on the walls!"

Sleek wandered up the tunnel, as Flash hung back with Twilight.

"If it can tunnel, couldn't it be anywhere?"

"Maybe, but if we find the tunnel it used, we-"

CRASH!

A sudden tunnel collapse ahead shocked both of them, and a brief flash of Sleek turning towards them was obscured by falling rocks.

Dust filled the cavern, while Flash ran up to the collapsed wall and banged his hooves:

"SLEEK! SLEEEEK!"

Silence, but a very muffled voice came through:

_"I'm alright! It fell between us, not on me! Are you alright!?"_

"WE'RE FINE! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!"

Flash began to recklessly excavate the rocks, but Twilight pulled him back as she warned him: "Don't go so fast! More of the roof could come down!"

"Sleek's in there! I have to get him!"

"We'll get him, but let me help you." Twilight gave a reassuring smile, as she flashed her horn again. A faint pinkish aura covered the roof, as she also looked at the caved in wall. A few boulders began to move by her magic.

Breathing more easily, Flash said in a more calm shout: "Just hold tight Sleek! We'll do all the digging, don't move any your side, or it might come down!"

* * *

><p>"Okay!" Sleek Slammer slumped on his haunches. As a more muscle oriented pegasus, not so much flying his strength, not digging himself out was a bit humiliating.<p>

But sitting in the pitch black made such humiliation of little worry.

Controlling his breathing, Sleek heard Flash and Twilight digging. To each of Flash or Twilight's shouts, he replied with a quick: "Alright!"

If he had a watch, Sleek would have looked at it by now.

All of a sudden, a faint rustle of rocks came from just behind and above him, from further in the tunnel. Something faintly landed on the ground.

Fearing another cave in, Sleek kept perfectly still, backing to the caved in wall section.

"HURRY!"

Sleek didn't want to die in this cave, crushed by rockfall.

But no more rocks fell.

Breathing easily, Sleek hung his head in relief. But right then, he felt two things clamp his head in a vicegrip.

Before he could scream, he felt his head twisted sharply, and pulled upwards.

He suddenly felt the briefest of pain, before he felt nothing. Even the blackness of the tunnel somehow vanished.

The last thing he smelt was dusty fur, and heard a rumble in something's throat.

* * *

><p><strong>3 minutes later.<strong>

"Sleek! Sleek! We're coming through!" Flash was worried, since Sleek had stopped responding 2 minutes ago.

Finally, an inky blackness showed as a large section was cleared. Twilight's magic held it together as she expanded the hole. Flash pulled rocks clear, and stood back as Twilight used her magic to magically glue, temporarily, the open hole in place.

She shone her magic in, and Sleek was laying facedown on the ground.

She felt sick, as she saw what Flash had been secretly fearing. Sleek Slammer's body.

The body was facedown, but the face wasn't. Sleek's head had been twisted 180 degrees, and then half ripped off. His killer hadn't even bothered to fully remove it.

Flash stared at Sleek's body, as he keeled over and stared at his mangled body.

Twilight looked up the tunnel, and saw an emergence hole further up. A second hole had been dug just behind Sleek's body.

"It must have been waiting, in the tunnel walls. It waited." Twilight repeated.

Flash was quiet, until Twilight shook him: "Flash. FLASH!"

He looked at her blankly, until he stormed off down the tunnel, past Sleek's body, and angrily began digging at the newer hole in the ground.

"Flash!" Twilight came over, pulling the Pegasus up as he struggled against her magical grip:

"Calm down!"

"THAT THING KILLED SLEEK!"

"We need to leave, now! Unless you want to join him!" Twilight stressed, the situation beyond sympathy for now. Flash growled angrily, but some tears shimmered in his eyes as he walked over to Sleek's body.

Shifting it onto his back, Flash briskly walked down the tunnel, as Twilight followed quickly, constantly looking back.

Past the bodies of the 3 diamond dogs, they galloped up into the fading sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

**May 22nd, 1006 ANM**

**Early Morning**

**40 miles south of Ponyville, mountainside.**

Not too far from the mountains where Discord, in his rabid state, did battle with the Oceanic members and Celestia's ilk, Sleek Slammer's murderer laid down for a rest.

The Diamond Dog, larger than normal, was not used to such a hands on approach in his work.

This was a one time thing. Garnet preferred the shadows to work from, avoiding conflict. Ironic, given his physicality.

Those 3 Diamond Dogs were useful, given them being frequently near Ponyville, the home of all 6 of his targets. He had their rough schedules, but he knew they would try and change them up. But if they did, word would spread of the change. A Princess can't move undetected, nor her 5 friends.

Yes, those 3 had served him well, but if he wanted the unnerving news to spread, their deaths would be good. Hanging around to kill that guard was, useful.

Tyree had already angrily said that Twilight was so close, and that they could have killed her. Garnet argued they would have been seen, given her light in the tunnel.

Tyree had remained angry ever since. But Garnet tried to sate his inner side by saying he'd be let out the moment he was needed.

Most else in his scheme would require words, other persuasion means, exploiting opinions, and making sure only he had the full picture.

And as he walked down the mountain side, in his slicked back head fur, he knew he was unrecognisable as Garnet. Even more, given that even those who found his cave had no idea what he really looked like.

Garnet's fur was dyed grey now, his slicked head fur removing the flopping patch from over his right eye. His normally big, muscular build was hunched over on purpose, to deceive others of his size.

He had a gathering of dogs in the badlands to get to anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>May 22nd, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Morning**

**Ponyville, Friendship palace.**

Word had quickly spread, of the 4 deaths. The 3 diamond dogs, known to be there in the mountains on a debatable poaching and subsistence mining life. More worryingly, the royal guard, assigned to Princess Twilight, killed by whatever had killed those same 3 diamond dogs.

So close to death had Princess Twilight and her other guard been, that paranoia overtook fact.

The guards that took Sleek Slammer's body to be buried with others who fell in service had been informed, as had many others that needed to know for the nation's security.

Whomever killed them got information on the Princess and her friend's weekly schedules, some more set in stone than others. Rainbow's reserve patrol schedule, Rarity's business, Fluttershy's animal care schedule, Applejack's farm work, Pinkie's sugarcube corner job, and Twilight's daily duties were known to this enemy.

Talk continued of the killer supposedly heading south, for this meeting of Diamond dogs occurring in the badlands, outside of Equestria.

A hunt was on, but not man were hopeful. Not when their enemy could go underground at will.

* * *

><p>Twilight had kindly offered for Flash to be off duty until he recovered, knowing how close he'd been to Sleek Slammer.<p>

This morning, she had finished her early morning documents, signed for the Ponyville mayor concerning a donation to the local school. Twilight wandered the halls, but dropped in on a makeshift mess hall for the guards, what few were usually assigned. Though that few may well change after recent events.

Facedown on the nearby table was Flash Sentry, wings sagged also. In front of him, 7 empty bottles of the local Apple Cider.

"Flash?" Twilight asked.

He shot up, eyes red and alert as he whipped around randomly. As he saw the Princess standing at the door, he sagged even as he shot up, groaning as he saluted: "Morning, your majesty."

"..Your off duty Flash, I told you. But, just, don't keep this up. Sleek wouldn't want you to be like this." She stressed, her sad look breaking Flash's sudden build of anger before it could leave his mouth.

He wanted to say she didn't know Sleek like he did. But, she was right. And her sad gaze, and the hangover, brought him to his knees.

"Yes, Princess. I won't be like this for much longer."

As Flash leant against a nearby table to pull himself up, Twilight reassured him: "If you need to talk to someone, I'm always ready with an open ear."

"Yeah, thanks, for those cute little ears, always-ugh, sorry Princess." Flash had dreamily rattled for a bit, before he shook his head mid sentence and realised what he'd said.

Blushing a bit, Twilight awkwardly walked off, ignoring the thump as Flash fell on the floor again, a light groan echoing from the mess hall.

"Poor Flash."

* * *

><p><strong>Garnet makes an exception, but this will be a rare thing, for him to take the hands on approach.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Otherwise, things are building to Garnet's scheme to undercut the Entity, who will be off on his own thing for a while.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This idea I had was that the Badlands in the south of Ponyville exist as something of an open territory, with so much bandit activity, and so little in the way of exploitable resources, that it makes more civilized people avoid it.<strong>

**Also, local wildlife, as was seen with the episode with Cadance and Twilight 'serving' Discord, would scare off settlers. **

**One word: Tatzlwurms.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>On this note, I'll say this. With Volume 1, I wanted a threat that was a large, unfocused threat, all a ruse to bring the Entity back, as it and Garnet had been negotiating this plan for the tsunamisudden mass expansion for a while, along with framing Hephaestus. Amidst all this, the Oceanic Alliance making an open stand against Equestria and its allies at the start.**

**Volume 2, I wanted a more focused threat, but building to it. The whole Hephaestus framing, and Garnet being undercut by his exposing, but not himself thankfully, was build-up within this story, but a carry on from Volume 1. Garnet's semi downfall, hence leaving the cave, was him not being quite careful enough, or not counting on Varkan surviving to pass the information on in that Mansion attack.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volume 2 introduces smaller groupsindividuals dissatisfied with Equestria, targets Garnet/Tyree will exploit.**

**I needed to give Garnet a valid reason to pull such a desperate action as to target one or more of the Mane 6, and make it debatable as to whether its heroic, given he views the Entity as monstrous, or whether its selfish, in that he doesn't want the Entity to cast him aside.**


	35. Ch 35: Divisive Defence, Healing

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 35: Divisive Defence, healing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Late Evening<strong>

**May 25th, 1006 ANM**

**Canterlot, Captain of the Guard's quarters.**

"Baldrek!" Off duty, Captain Blacksaddler wandered into his kitchen, wandering where his assistant had wandered off to.

"Yes sir?" A male donkey, brown with a dirty black mane, came out of the pantry nearby. He wore a dark brown outfit with a few dark green patches, and it looked as if it hadn't been washed in a few days. To Blacksaddler's knowledge, even after washing it, though it smelled better, that was what it looked like all the time.

He cared little though, for Baldrek was first and foremost, his most loyal assistant. Second, he worked as a servant in the backrooms, never really coming out to serve guests. In fact, Blacksaddler never had many guests anyway, not standing the mewling of those hoping to get in his favour.

"I'd set out some cutlery if I were you, we've got a guest."

"We don't normally have guests Mr. B." Baldrek commented, already working on the cutlery in question.

"That's right Baldrek. And I damn well hope it stays that way. But, when fate throws a pie in your face, all you have to is hope its something sweet, and not a cow pie. Or duck around it if you can."

Sitting down, he muttered: "That blasted Starswirl had me trouncing over to that blasted new volcano in Everfeee forest today. And here I thought my mother, rest her soul, was grouchy in her later years."

"Isn't that Starswirl the bloke who was a famous wizard a long time ago?"

"Yes Baldrek, longer ago than you've washed your mane I'd wager. But try not to spread the news too much. Not that anyone would believe it from you, looking and smelling like a vagabond in the streets."

"Ah not true that Mr. B, I don't look like a vegeband. Might be right the smell, but just that." Baldrek resigned to his duties, while Blacksaddler rolled his eyes at his servant's grammar issues. Loyalty, honesty, kindness to an extent, all were traits among Baldrek and his family, having served the family Blacksaddler for 80 years. Intelligence was not a family trait however.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

**Canterlot, Captain of the Guard's quarters.**

"An excellent dinner Captain. Tell the chef he can have that, urm, odorous donkey collect our plates." Starswirl reclined back in the chair, already feeling a little tired with such a meal at his age.

"Yes Sir Starswirl. Baldrek!" Blacksaddler called.

Baldrek came in at once, the scruffy donkey quickly gathering the plates into the side carrier he had. Starswirl clapped Baldrek on the back a few times, saying heartily:

"Tell the chef he makes a damn fine lettuce and turnip soup!"

Blacksaddler winced a little, not at all knowing how Starswirl's odd food tastes were lost in the legends.

"I am the chef." Baldrek said, as dimly as ever.

"Oh, well, good on you then!" Starswirl patted Baldrek on the back a few more times.

As the donkey walked off, a bit pleased now, Starswirl's eyes widened a bit as he saw something on his hoof he'd clapped Baldrek with. Briskly he wiped it on a nearby napkin, as he commented:

"A bit of a mangy servant, isn't he?"

"I tolerate a bit of unkemptness, provided the actual service is up to standard. Hard workers are rare in Canterlot frankly, and Baldrek fits the bill. Him and his fleas."

Casting a look over at the kitchen door, Starswirl commented: "I had my doubts about you Blacksaddler, but you're the sort of person who could help me out and about in Equestria."

"Thank you sir."

Starswirl leant forwards a bit, winking as he commented dryly: "And I feel sorry for you, if your late mother was anywhere near as grouchy as I can be."

Blacksaddler's eyes widened in mild alarm as Starswirl magically took a sip of his wine glass. His mind reading was subtle, but very skilled it seemed.

Putting down his wine glass, Starswirl did comment: "Still, all this talk of a threat against Princess Twilight, and tracking her 5 friends. Now I'm certain its linked to what I heard in my vision."

"Which would be?" Blacksaddler pressed, sceptical but open to the idea. Give Starswirl's mind reading alone, he was inclined to believe anything from him.

"The vision mentioned one of six, to be killed, to undermine a large enemy threat. Whomever has this plan has issued this threat."

"And the gathering in the badlands of Diamond dogs? I know enough about what was found near Ponyville." Blacksaddler asked.

"Not necessarily caused by this. It could be where the one plotting this gathers allies." Starswirl deduced.

"And it explains the sudden decrease in Diamond Dog activity in the south. Those earlier raids it seems were to gather things for the journey to the badlands." Blacksaddler added.

"Yes. But for now, all that can be done is protect the ones being targeted. I am still determining why they're being targeted."

As Starswirl sipped more wine, Blacksaddler checked a nearby clock for the time, before asking: "In all of this, are you planning on coming out to the public at all?"

"Of course not, unless I must. Even if I do, when this whole mess blows over I'll be certain to settle back in my house, explore and experiment at my leisure,"

Blacksaddler looked pointedly at Starswirl's back right leg, in the surrounding spring powered brace it wore.

He said nothing about it though. He didn't want to make his guest more grouchy than he usually was.

* * *

><p><strong>May 26th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Mid Morning**

**Ponyville, Carousel Boutique**

In her bedroom, Rarity packed her last few bags while Sweetie Belle asked once again.

"How long you gonna be gone sis?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Rarity sighed as she packed her last bag, saying:

"Who knows. But it won't be too long Sweetie Belle. Just until this danger clears up. You'll be fine with the Apples anyway."

"But you said Applejack was leavin' too!" Sweetie stressed.

"Yes dear, but only Applejack. Its because we're Element bearers we're being targeted. Big Macintosh and Applebloom will be there." Rarity leant down to Sweetie Belle now, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Please just stay out of too much trouble, for me."

"Alright sis."

Both sisters hugged, before Rarity pulled away when she magically grabbed Opal from nearby.

"And you'll have Opal as well. But do try and keep her and the Apples' dog apart."

"Winona just wants to play." Sweetie said. Opal hissed a little at the mention of the Apple family dog.

"Well Opal doesn't want to play as Winona does." Rarity turned away to recheck her bags, while Opal trotted away to her bed nearby.

Sweetie Belle just looked on as yet another situation called Rarity away. It was Manehatten, and thankfully Applejack and Pinkie would be joining her.

The 6 weren't being fully split up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugarcube Corner<strong>

**Living quarters**

"Things will be quiet around here without you Pinkie." Mr. Cake commented.

Today was a slow day, so thankfully the cakes could see off Pinkie before she left for the train station, to join Rarity and Applejack on their Manehatten stay. For safety, in wake of the perceived threat to their security.

"Aww, I'll miss you too." Pinkie smiled a little, quickly wrapping both Mr and Mrs Cake in a hug.

"Pinkie! Pinkie!"

Cries of two toddlers sounded, as Pound and Pumpkin Cake both toddled down the steps. The nearly 5 year old toddlers scrambled to hug Pinkie around her front legs, looking into the pink mare's eyes with a puppy dog look.

"Why are you going?" Pound Pie asked, the male pegasus youngling looking somewhat sad, along with his twin sister.

"Ah don't worry, I won't be gone long. I'll have lotsa neat stuff from the big city to tell you about!"

"Really?" Pumpkin Cake asked, her little voice excited now, her horn harmlessly lighting up with her excitement.

"Pinkie Promise." Pinkie rubbed her nose against both of theirs, earning giggles form the two. Standing up, she then dashed upstairs and back quickly, as she brought down her last bag.

"Alrighty, I'll be sure to write! I'm gonna miss you all. I just gotta drop off gummy at Fluttershy's place."

A green scaly tail poked from Pinkie's mane at this, right as she departed the cafe.

The waiter on duty was surprised when a pink blur dashed by, a bag on her side, to the train station. The patrons were not so surprised, especially the regulars.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Apple Acres<strong>

"Alright, ah guess I'll see ya when I, get back." Applejack admitted.

Apple Bloom ran up and hugged her sister, while Big Mac stood back and watched with some sadness.

"We'll be here when you get back from Manehatten."

"Thanks sis. And y'all be alright with Sweetie Belle stayin'?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded, but he quickly looked down to see Winona whining a little.

"Aww, I'll miss yah too girl." Applejack nuzzled the dog, but whispered.

"Be nice to Opal."

Winona wagged her tail as she licked Applejack's face. Yes or no being the answer was unknown.

But it wasn't Applejack's problem now.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's cottage<strong>

"Come on Fluttershy! I've been ready to go for 5 minutes now!"

"In a minute, I just need to get some last things ready before I go!" Fluttershy said from the nearby birdhouse neighbourhood she'd built. Groaning, Rainbowdash inpatiently flew in circles overhead, while Fluttershy said goodbye to each animal.

All of them.

"Now you all don't keep being selfish with your feed, there is enough for all of you."

The birds chirped in response, but a certain grumpy white rabbit stood nearby, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yes Angel, I'll get to you soon."

Rolling his eyes, Angel was getting just as bored as the cyan pegasus above already was.

Fluttershy had arranged for Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to drop in and check on the animals at least 3 times a day, knowing they were self supporting to an extent. Those 3 had proven capable of pet sitting before these past few years.

Though they hadn't earned any cutie marks from it, to their collective irritation.

Their bags sitting nearby, Rainbow Dash slumped down in a bored manner, as Angel shared a look at her.

"I know.."

When Fluttershy was finally done, 20 minutes later, Rainbow Dash was beside herself, barely containing her relief as she ushered Fluttershy into the town with their bags.

A balloon was scheduled to take their bags to Cloudsdale, while they flew themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

**Late Morning**

**Friendship Castle**

Twilight and Spike had waved off Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in the town square, as they flew with their balloon to Cloudsdale. And before that, the 3 ponies and Dragon had bid Rarity, Applejack and PInkie farewell at the train station, their train bound for Manehatten.

Now, the last of her bags packed, Twilight saw Spike dragging his two bags into the castle atrium, small compared to himself.

As she walked down, a yellow and blue Pegasus dropped by:

"Here, let me get those for you."

"Oh, uh, thanks Flash." Twilight was surprised at Flash's assistance, as she suspected he was still grieving. He'd come to her in her office twice already, looking for counsel over Sleek's murder. She'd given it happily of course.

"Its my duty Princess." Flash said, more than happily.  
>"...Look Flash, like I've said. Just, take it easy." Twilight urged him.<p>

"I know. I just, want to not get bogged down too much by, well." Flash trailed off, as he deposited Twilight's last bag on the atrium floor.

"Flash, I'm heading to Canterlot with Spike. I've asked you to come with me, so I'll be here to help you get through this. I was there, I know." Her smile offered a little help to Flash, and he had made progress already.

Plus, he could visit his siblings while he was in Canterlot also.

Perhaps this stay for Twilight's safety, or proximity to the Princesses, would be beneficial on a personal level for him.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later<strong>

**Ponyville, Friendship Palace exterior, entrance plaza.**

As they walked to a waiting chariot, which Flash himself would be one of 2 Pegasi pulling, Spike whispered into Twilight's ear with a mixture of humour, and sarcasm:

"Look, I saw his googly eyes, and yours many times. If you wanna come out with it, this stay in Canterlot is it. Me and Rarity hooked up, so can you with Flash."

"But he's a guard, I'm a Princess. I don't think it would seem good to some."

"Oh come on. Your brother was a guard, and he married Cadance. And look at me and Rarity, what are you waiting for?"

Spike shook his head as Twilight couldn't respond. She thought to herself as she boarded the chariot:

_I'll help him get through this. Sleek was a nice pony. Only if Flash wants to. Then maybe._

Perhaps kindling a higher relationship, officially at last, may do well to dissuade her tension at the threat being levelled against her and her friends.

They wouldn't be splitting up, at the recommendation of many of Equestria's defence leaders, otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>So the 6, plus Spike, are splitting up for defensive purposes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight and Spike, plus Flash as a bigger character, will be bases at Canterlot.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash at Cloudsdale, being Pegasi meaning its a good place in <strong>**being able to actually stand on it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie heading to Manehatten. A big city, a defensive target anyway. Also, far from the south.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>All the while, it seems Captain Haymund Blacksaddler, his servant Baldrek with him, will be at Starswirl's beck and call. To the former's distaste.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	36. Ch 36: Parental Affairs, Mental Duality

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 36: Parental affairs, Mental Duality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mid Morning<strong>

**May 28th, 1006 ANM**

**Canterlot, Stablebury residential area.**

**Residence of Princess Twilight's parents.**

"Uh, I like your clock." Flash Sentry awkwardly tried to strike up conversation. Opposite him, Night Light gave a small smile. If it had been other circumstances, he'd try the tough dad routine, considering it was obvious both Twilight and Flash felt for one another.

But, with Flash's close friend Sleek Slammer, and in turn a newer friend of Twilight's dead, it was not the right thing to do.

"No need to be intimidated son. But, if I may, how are you feeling, about, recent things?"

"I, well, its been tough. Sleek was a real good friend of mine, he didn't really have many other friends besides me, but he was very true to me and the few he had. I just, it was so sudden." Flash hung his head a bit, while Night light offered some comforting words:

"I er, I wasn't a guard, so I can't speak for his experience. But, don't blame yourself."

"I don't sir, I blame whatever dog killed him, the one that killed those others before we got there." Flash said, some anger in his voice.

"That bad?" Night Light asked, a bit white in the face.

"We didn't see it, but it was up there with the worst I've seen." Flash commented, his anger subsiding a bit now.

"Well, I'm just glad Twilight wasn't harmed, or her friends."

"Me too. Well, she's been a big help with me, helping me cope with Sleek's death and all." Flash straightened up a little as he spoke about her.

Under his breath, Night Light muttered: "Alright, enough of this."

"Flash."

"Yes sir?"

"If you and Twilight are going to be closer together by duty, as her father, I'm going to make sure I'm clear. And maybe clear you up to your own feelings." Night Light took a sip of a nearby coffee cup, held by his magic.

Flash now looked a little uncertain: "I don't follow sir."

"My wife and I know you like Twilight, as she does you in turn."

"Wait, how did we get to this conversation? How do you know I like Princess Twilight?" Flash was taken aback now.

"Our daughter in law is the Crystal Empire Princess, who when you're not assigned to Twilight, you closely serve. She has good eyes for budding romance. And Sleek-" Night Light then shut his mouth a bit, as Flash Sentry replied a little softly at the sound of his friend's name:

"What about Sleek?"

"Shining Armour asked him to, while you were with Twilight on the search for the runaways in Oceania, to, watch you and her, and tell him of anything concerning their relationship." Night Light looked down a bit.

"Why?" Flash asked.

"I asked Shining Armour the same question. He said he was, checking you, as a big brother would. He convinced Sleek to do it." Night Light then smiled a little:

"And, what Sleek said when you returned from Oceania convinced him, and me, that you were good for my daughter."

Flash was quiet now, but asked a with some trepidation: "Are you, saying, what?"

"You can go ahead if you wish son, if you want to. If you do, treat her well, you seem like a nice stallion." Night Light said, placing his now empty coffee cup on the table between them.

Flash thought for a moment, a ghost of a smile coming to his face: "Sleek always said I was a bit clueless with girls who liked me."

A thought then crossed his mind, and Flash raised an eyebrow as he said: "Let me guess, Twilight and her mother having a similar conversation?"

"Maybe." Night Light stood up to carry his coffee cup into the nearby kitchen.

Relaxing on the couch, Flash wiped his forehead in relief:

"Whew!"

"Hoo!"

"Argh!" Flash jumped off the couch, as he saw an Owl overhead in the small chandelier. Owlicious had a knack for appearing out of nowhere, with his annoying hooting at certain noises.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack." Flash muttered to himself.

A certain dragon stomped down the stairs, having seen at least that incident. Spike had been told what conversations were taking place, so he kept out of both. He laughed at Flash's expense a little.

"You'll get used to him."

"Will I?" Flash asked, staring up at the owl.

"You'll have to, if you go for her." Spike commented.

"Hoo!"

"Twili-no! I'm not falling for that old trick!" Spike jabbed a claw at the owl, who simply stared back from the living room chandelier, tilting his head slightly.

Meanwhile, Flash had thoughts mostly to Twilight, but some for Sleek Slammer also:

_Thanks Sleek. You went behind my back, but at least I don't have to worry about her parents._

* * *

><p>Upstairs in Twilight's bedroom, her conversation with her mother hadn't been as long. After all, they'd covered something similar shortly after she returned from the Oceania area.<p>

Needless to say, Twilight followed her mother out, a burning sensation across her face.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

From the kitchen window, Twilight Velvet and Night Light saw their daughter walking down the street, with Spike going on ahead with Owlicious. Flash briefly stopped her, speaking to her in what seemed a soft tone of voice.

As Twilight threw her wings around Flash after about a minute of awkward discussion, Twilight Velvet leant into Night Light, commenting:

"Our little girl has grown up hasn't she? Celestia's student, a Princess, and now a good stallion to try with."

"I'm just glad she saved the third for last." Night Light commented dryly. Lightly nudging his flank, Twilight Velvet went elsewhere in the house, leaving her husband to stare fleetingly at his daughter through the window. A last reminder that she'd grown up.

* * *

><p>Spike stood ahead of them, tapping a foot with Owlicious on his large shoulder.<p>

Walking beside Flash, Twilight whispered lightly to him: "My dad had a few words with you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did." Flash said softly. All of a sudden, a naughty thought crossed his mind. Something he found cute was Twilight when she was annoyed. And frankly, who he had in mind deserved it.

"Hey, uh, you may wanna know, I found out that your brother was having us spied on."

Twilight stopped briefly, saying a bit too softly: "What?"

"Yeah, he had Sleek Slammer 'watching' us when we were in the Oceanic Alliance, chasing Varkan down. Some sort of-"

"Big brother protecting his sister thing, yeah, I get it. I guess Sleek convinced him then?" Twilight said happily.

"Seems so."

"Good. Now I can just send a letter to Cadance explaining what he did, and leave the rest to her." Twilight walked off. Flash's grin dimmed slightly, as he asked her:

"Uhm, I've heard enough about how Princess Candance has ways of putting your brother in his place, what few times he does anything. Won't that be a bit cruel?"

"He'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day<strong>

**May 29th, 1006 ANM**

**Early morning**

**Crystal Empire, Royal Palace, bedroom level.**

A servant crystal pony trotted down the hallways, a morning newspaper ready for the Princess and consort.

Rounding the last corner, she almost giggled at the sight of Consort Shining Armour, asleep in the hallway, with a single blanket over him.

She gently shook him awake, saying: "Your morning paper sir."

The consort groaned, taking the newspaper from the servant. As she turned to open the bedroom door, to Cadance alone in bed no doubt for just this night, Shining Armour muttered barely audibly:

"I gave my approval of him. Why this?"

* * *

><p><strong>May 30th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Mid Morning**

**Canterlot, royal palace**

**Throne room**

"You understand?"

"Yes your majesties." Min-Wei bowed his golden scales head low, more than happy to serve. He exited the throne room, escorted by the usual, cautionary guard pegasi and Unicorns in armour.

As part of his service to Equestria, Min-Wei did tasks on behalf of the country. To the public, he was not guilty of spreading the dragon rabies, not knowingly at least. So this was atonement.

He was really somewhat guilty, knowing it was a virus, just not its spreading speed and potency. So it was a half truth of sorts.

Nearby, while Celestia bid the defected Eastern Dragon farewell, Twilight turned to her:

"Princess Celestia. Is it really wise to send him off to the south on his own?"

"I wouldn't worry about that Twilight. I have my captain of the guard, and his assistant, at his insistence, heading with him, along with another Unicorn. They'll all be fine." Celestia wasn't worried at all.

"Who is the other Unicorn? I know Blacksaddler will be alright, but who else is there?"

Celestia smiled a little, though more ruefully, as she turned to Twilight: "Well, he came out of hiding because it was his vision that first hinted at somebody targeting all 6 of you. He also came here to see the Harmony volcano for himself. I'm sorry to say you couldn't meet him just yet Twilight, but Starswirl insists he be the one to approach you."

"Starswirl the-the." Twilight flushed a little, while Celestia chuckled at her former student's realisation.

"Not so bearded as he once was, if you've seen his statue changes." Celestia commented with a mild laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Skies just outside Canterlot, heading south.<strong>

Flying full size, Min-Wei's golden and jade striped form snaked through the clouds, high for now. He'd go low and less detected before they reached the badlands.

As he beat his smaller, but effective wings, boosting his serpentine body aloft and along, he enjoyed the flying. His 3 passengers on his back however, had varying complaints, due to his speed and height of flight.

"Oh Mr. B! I don't feel so good with heights!"

Baldrek swayed a little atop Min-Wei's form, a makeshift seat between some supplies they carried, strapped to the Eastern Dragon's torso.

"Just, hold on Baldrek! It'll be a nightmare to put how you died on your grave if you go over!" Captain Blacksaddler yelled over the wind.

Up front, Min-Wei mentally tuned out the voices, while Starswirl turned around to yell, while his longer mane whipped around him:

"Stop your mewling, and keep a steady stomach until we arrive!"

Blacksaddler muttered, unheard in the winds during Min-Wei's flight:

"I'm walking back."

* * *

><p><strong>May 31st, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Midday**

**Badlands, bandit disputed region between south Equestria and Mutthico.**

**Dog encampment lakebed.**

Gazing out from the small tent he'd set up on a nearby hill slope, Garnet, still having dyed his fur a dark grey colour, watched as another pack of dogs entered the dried up lake bed below.

Already there were hundreds, each with weapons, tools, and dogs able to fight. Better yet were those that brought vehicles, mostly beat up, converted desert trucks or motorhomes, but some custom made offroad beasts, varying in design and manic aesthetics.

"More are coming still. They'll never know we've set the bounties, hired them. We'll be a 'representative' of ourselves."

_"Fodder, useless maggots of dogs to throw at them. We'll kill one of those 6, then, the Entity is next. Its plans won't go through, not if I say so!"_

Shaking his head, Garnet pulled himself inside his tent, as Tyree was acting up again:

"No, we need to be smart. Don't just throw them out as-"

_"That's all they're good for, witless mutts and bitches the lot of them! No, we'll be ready. And, we know where they are, they think they're so smart to split them up, yes.. One in Canterlot, 2 in Cloudsdale, and 3 in Manehatten."_

"All hard targets to get at. None in the south really. Manehatten is a thousand miles north east, and Canterlot 800 directly north. Cloudsdale's worst, 1100 miles north west." Garnet mused over the difficulty of their targets.

_"Yes, be we separated them! Us having information on their lives in that town scared them into splitting up, like little fishes in a pond when a stone splashes. And we, we have our, other, means, of drawing them out, or getting at them."_

Garnet paused as Tyree settled down, but he was worried. Tyree had been getting more rowdy since he'd held him from trying to kill Twilight in the tunnel, when they killed Sleek Slammer. It seemed Tyree and him wanted the same, at least one Element bearer dead. But Garnet wanted to live to see that the Entity's plans failed because of it.

They had to wait though, as more diamond dog hunting parties gathered in the lake bed below.

* * *

><p><strong>The gathering of enemies, or GarnetTyree's assets, begins. All the while, Tyree is slowly influencing Garnet's mentality more and more.**

**Meanwhile, some relations get resolved, and advanced.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Updated OC character voices to be found in Volume 1.<strong>


	37. Ch 37: Mares Night Out, the Watchers

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 37: Mares Night out, the Watchers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Late Evening<strong>

**May 30th, 1006 ANM**

**Maldives, Entity's volcanic island.**

Everything was going according to plan, even if Garnet intended to intervene.

Musing over its usable assets, the Entity focuses its energy to the first units it had created. Like all others, forged inside the secondary magma chambers that lay beneath the island.

Already, as the Entity focused its centre within the volcano itself, the smaller parts of itself it could create, its army of pawns, was ready to expand.

It had already created miniscule sentries, which were in fact pumice stones on the island, in the water and in the obscured skies as the island erupted.

Every fragment of pumice and ash from this island, was filtered through the Entity's energy. Every fragment gave it senses, so nothing could get through, save for beneath the water, where it made do with larger forms on duty.

Focusing itself, it had 3 larger forms dispatch down the main magma chamber, composed of extremely durable rock, and forged metal. Down deep into the earth's mantle, to begin travelling across the earth's mantle to another opening.

It knew what Garnet was planning, and it knew it was a weakness it had. Even if temporary given its power increase.

Still, it wasn't a being made weak by ego or impatience. Any precaution was appropriate.

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morning, before sunrise.<strong>

**May 31st, 1006 ANM**

**Everfree Forest, Harmony volcanic crater.**

Nobody was there to witness it, but the largely dormant lava lake where the Tree of Harmony once was bubbled once more.

It periodically bubbled, as expected with how it formed. Unlike natural eruptions, this one saw 3 forms, sphere shaped, all but leap out of the edge of the lava lake, to tumble down its sloped rim.

The lava dripping off or solidifying to crumbling rock, the 3 shapes, made of tungsten shells, unfolded.

Their insides flashed briefly as they changed, revealing the sliver of white/blue Entity energy that fuelled them. Morphing, they formed 4 legs, a flimsy tail, and a head and neck. Each the same, save a few features.

All 3 now shifted their tungsten coatings, that layer of rock outside actually not very thick. They weren't combatant units, but recon.

The Entity's energy set to work, what would be called magic changing the 3 to differing pony forms. As some flashes subsided, an Earth Pony, a Pegasus and a Unicorn all stood in place.

Each was of dark grey fur and a silver mane and tail, with a white/blue set of 4 eye dots, encased inside a white circle mark on their flanks. The eye dots were wider apart with the upper pair.

The 'cutie' marks were that of the Entity's 'face', or rather, what those 4 shimmering dots passed for as either a face or its eyes.

More yet, each could freely alter its gender if needed, or subtly alter its form, being a Unicorn, Pegasus and Earth Pony as the only form constraints.

Inspecting each other briefly, the 3 disguised ponies turned differing directions. This was what the Entity needed them here for, and what it didn't have the power to do from the other side of the world. Now, its assets could detect the Element bearers.

The Earth Pony turned north east, headed for Manehatten. The Pegasus turned West, and slightly north, headed for Cloudsdale, with its magic able to let it walk in the clouds with them. The Unicorn turned directly west, headed for Canterlot.

All 3 set off, wordless, knowing how to blend in with the populace, but unyielding in their task they were created for.

The first of the Entity's instruments to venture beyond its island and territory. Known to it as the Watchers, and unknown to all others.

* * *

><p>As fate would have it, the Earth Pony watcher would have the most mixed difficulty with its marks. Manehatten was a big city, and word of 3 known mares like that travelled easily.<p>

On the other hand, Manehatten was a big city...

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night<strong>

**June 2nd, 1006 ANM**

**Manehatten, downtown, Blazing Saddle nightclub. **

Over the blaring music, the stallions and mares bodies moved in an orgy of chaos, rhythm and energy, each there to blow off steam in one way or another.

For 3 mares, one of whom this idea had been, such 'steam' was being made to come to this city because of a potential threat to their lives.

"WOOO!"

Even from at the bar, where Rarity and Applejack sat, Pinkie's shrieks of excitement could be heard over the music.

"Pinkie's havin' fun!" Applejack said.

"Yes, she is! I had my doubts, but this was a good idea!" Rarity commented, swaying a little in her seat. Even though she would be avoiding the dance floor, the bar looked enticing. Anyway, she was certain she had an eye out on any unsavoury characters here, and a good knowledge to only buy bottled drinks.

Still, tonight proved she had a weaker liver than her farm pony friend certainly.

"Y'all alright Rares!?" Applejack asked, laughing as she was a bit red faced herself. Blinking a bit, Rarity brushed Applejack off with a laugh, though her sentences started trailing a bit:

"Oh, I'm fine Applejack! I wonder if the barpony has any more of this wonderful, urrm, what's that say, its a little blurry!" Rarity gestured, a little shaking in her hoof as she moved the bottle to Applejack. Looking at the bottle, Applejack snickered as she realised why Rarity had become so inebriated.

"Rarity, ah think y'all may have chosen somethin' a little strong to have this much of."

"Oh nonsense, I'm fiieeine." Rarity stood up, but she stumbled backwards a bit, into the back of an unsuspecting stallion.

"Watch it lady!"

Giggling, Rarity grabbed Applejack, not as drunk as her, by the neck: "Isn't that stallion sweet, he called me a lady! Well, lets show the dance floor what a lady can do with a cowpony!"

"Uh, Rarity, ah think maybe you should-"

"Come on, it will be fun!"

"Rariteeee!" Applejack was just drunk enough to not have a solid stance, so she was helpless as Rarity dragged her down the steps from the bar, into the writhing throngs of the dance floor below.

The lights flashed overhead, music blaring and vibrating the dancers to their bones. Applejack stopped resisting, the drink she had finally catching up, as the hypnotic beats took her body motions.

The world blurred, as all 3 Ponyville mares got lost in the throngs of the night club beats.

Each other's voice was slightly slurred, Rarity's most notably. Right as Rarity began drawing closer to Applejack, faces getting closer, Pinkie leapt out and grabbed them suddenly:

"Come on girls! Let's hit the big city hard!"

All 3 laughed as the pink one among them led them on, blending in among many ponies that were leaving the night club, intent on it being just one stop among many this night.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

**Manehatten, downtown, nightclub lane.**

Laughter and drunken talk mixed with the base vibrations from the music clubs that night.

Walking up the lanes, the dark grey Earth Pony Watcher, disguised as a Stallion, had heard rumours of 3 Element bearers heading here tonight. Not by name of course, but by description of their appearance and Cutie Mark. Pink, Orange and Yellow, and White and Purple, with corresponding blue balloons, 3 red apples and 3 bluish/white diamonds to each.

It seemed that the Paparazzi were only interested in the Harmony bearers when they were with the Princess, or had recently done something noteworthy in their eyes. A trip to Manehatten was hardly noteworthy, and what little paparazzi tried were beaten back by the bouncers.

And now, such paparazzi were what the Earth Pony Watcher used.

Ahead, it was following some Unicorns, one with a camera and another a microphone and notepad. Those 2 thought they were well hidden in their overcoats.

Ahead, the Watcher saw the 3 mares, its targets at last, waltzing down the road, clearly headed for a nearby club. And clearly, drunk, by their meandering footsteps.

All it needed was a clear line of sight.

The Watcher changed its act, as the Entity was versed by others experiences it had access to in its knowledge to simulate a pony out on a wild night. Or, make that two.

In an alley way, like splitting cells, the Watcher divided into 2, now a pair of twin brother stallions. It would pretend to be a pair of brothers, out having a good time.

* * *

><p><strong>The Stud, gay nightclub.<strong>

The bouncer, a burly stallion, was facing a standard night, but those 3 mares had been tailed by some paparazzi. A quick flex of muscles scared them off from the front door.

His next entries were a pair of twin brothers, dark grey in colour with silvery manes. Both were still sober it seemed, but clearly excited. They paid their dues, 20 bits for entry into the night club each, and entered.

Still, those Mares earlier were a minority in this club, but were actually at an advantage because of it.

It wasn't called the Stud for no reason.

* * *

><p>Both Watcher stallions, operating as one mind, split up, already seeing the 3 Mares in question. Amidst the throngs of people dancing, or standing, they manoeuvred through them with ease.<p>

With the gracelessness of a drunk, while the other watched to make sure it had the right ones, the first Stallion 'brother' pretended to knock into all 3 mares by accident.

Unseen by them, the faintest flecks of Entity coated pumice were flecked onto their coats of fur each. The brother's hooves awkwardly brushed them off in apology, but was really rubbing in just enough of the pumice to reach their skin beneath their fur.

Now, this specifically marked energy, inside that pumice, would seep into their pores. It was good they were drunk, their pores were opened all the more. Now, with its 'essence' inside their bloodstreams in time, it would be able to track those 3, and soon the other 3.

But, nothing more beyond that. More action required a greater presence of the Entity, but all it needed was to track them.

The Watchers had accomplished their task, the Entity already sensing all 3, the 2 Earth Ponies and the Less Powerful Unicorn, in its sensory wealth.

* * *

><p>"Again, real sorry ladies!" The sheepish looking dark grey stallion wandered off into the crowd throngs, while Rarity said in a giddy voice: "A lot of nice stallions in the city, aren't there?!"<p>

"More incomin'!" Applejack cheered as a sight emerged on a nearby stage, while Pinkie hooted at the sight of them. Rarity felt a blush creep into her face, while the place erupted in cheers.

This was a place that catered to those only interested in the male form. Even though there were a fair number of mares here, they were the minority.

On stage, the buff stallions pulled their usual routines of showing off, greased fur reflecting the overhead strobe lights.

As the 3 looked around, the music would become gradually muffled, along with their dancing, more drinking, and whatever they ended up remembering.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, downtown, Centurion Royal Hotel.<strong>

**Floor 12, room 34.**

All 3 Mares didn't quite remember how they got back, but if it hadn't been for some royal guards assigned to the 3, only 6 of them, spotting them, they'd have made a scene going through the lobby for sure.

The night before, or earlier this morning to be precise, the guards had escorted the 3 mares up to their hotel room and bid them goodnight. A good rest would do them well.

All the guards understood how burning off stress can help, as they knew the tension all 3 must be under. They didn't need a scene to be caused however.

* * *

><p>A massive headache throbbing, Applejack shifted out of bed, groaning lightly.<p>

Groans beside her, in her bed, mirrored hers.

Darting her eyes, Applejack paused as she saw Rarity, looking equally dishevelled, asleep like a log in her bed. Who knows what must have happened when they got back..

"Oh boy.."

Thinking hard, Applejack saw flashed of memory. Rarity getting drunk, Pinkie dragging them on a cross club tour, that stallion bumping into them in the gay club, the oiled up fur of the stallions there, Rarity's drunken lips coming to meet..

"Oh buck.."

"Urghh..my head." A certain voice sounded, right as Applejack stood up from the bed. Rarity's eyes fluttered open, but snapped wide open as she saw Applejack off the bed.

"Did we?"

"Ah don't wanna know." Applejack said, grumbling from the headache she had.

"Where's Pinkie?" Rarity groaned.

"Morning girls."

A calmer, but normal voice sounded, as Rarity and Applejack saw a familair pink mane, curly still, poke into the bedroom door, along with a smell of cooking:

"I'm making pancakes, come on before I make them too yummy for me to resist!"

Pinkie disappeared from the bedroom, leaving Applejack and Rarity to share a dumbfounded look.

* * *

><p>At the kitchenette of the apartment, Pinkie prepped breakfast for the 2 hungover Mares. She however, seemed like her normal self somehow.<p>

Despite having consumed just as much alcohol as both of them had each at least.

"Last night was great huh? Wanna do it again tomorrow, or maybe tonight?"

Pinkie happily spoke as she turned around, getting Applejack's apple syrup pancakes, and Rarity's honey glazed pancakes out.

"Yeah, listen sugarcube. I may well sit out if you go out again." Applejack said, still a little drowsy.

Eyes red with blood vessels, Rarity said with as little grumpiness as she could: "Not everypony has your, stamina, Pinkie."

"Really? You both seemed to have a lot of stamina when you went into Applejack's bedroom." Pinkie said, through a mouthful of pancakes.

* * *

><p>A pact was struck between Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity that day. Never speak of that night ever again, for Applejack and Rarity's sake.<p>

Just the looks on their faces as Pinkie said what their 'stamina' that night entailed was something she'd always recall and laugh about.

* * *

><p>All the while, it had been a success for the Entity, now that it had all 3 of them under its tracking. Now that left just the other 3:<p>

2 in Cloudsdale, one of whom was well known for her overt flying displays as a Wonderbolt Reserve, the other being with her often.

And the last one in Canterlot was a Princess, so no trouble finding her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Entity is marking up its temporary weaknesses for tracking purposes. It knows Garnet is targeting it through them, so it needs to keep track of them, know if they're in danger and so on.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And there are 2 reference gags, relating to the names of the 2 nightclubs they go to. <strong>

**One is a famous comedy film. **

**The other is a well known racehorse breeding facility in Ireland, with an extensive history to itself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I'll be honest. I wanted to devote chapters to the Mane 6 who won't be as involved with the actual conflict, not until the endgame section that is.<strong>

**Because next time the Garnet/badlands gathering plot, where Starswirl/Min Wei/Blacksaddler and Baldrek are venturing picks up, they'll be much more numerous.**

* * *

><p><strong>And before the endgame begins, one last plot thread must be woven, but not too big, relating to the Oceanic Alliance and certain pieces of technology coming back, which made appearances in the first 5 chapters of Volume 1. As well as a certain individual who went AWOL earlier this story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	38. Ch 38: Overdue Love, Cloud Sanctuary

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 38: Overdue Love, Cloudy sanctuary.**

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

**June 3rd, 1006 ANM**

**Canterlot, Fleecing park.**

Tailing them from a distance, though with the attention Twilight drew by her princess status, finding her was easy.

She was on a usual day out, but the Watcher Unicorn already saw an opportunity. It had overheard of Princess Sparkle's compassion, especially with up and coming magic users.

She had frequented the various magic schools across Canterlot these past two days, and it had witnessed from a distance how she'd helped a young Unicorn foal in a local park. Apparently she'd seen him struggling with a certain spell, and spent the next 20 minutes getting him to learn it easily with her guiding hoof.

Already, the Watcher saw where Twilight and her companion, a Pegasus guard, were headed. It happened to take them past a park, much like the one where she'd helped that foal 2 days ago.

If it could think for itself, it would chuckle in saying that a second time, wouldn't be so far fetched.

It changed its form, before exiting the bush it was hiding behind in the park. It now resembled a light grey furred and silver maned filly, one that to anyone's eyes might seem precocious.

At the entrance to the park, the Princess entered with her escort guard, and already, the Watcher's filly form put on the act.

* * *

><p>"I'll never get this!"<p>

Twilight's eyes darted to the faint voice, coming from a filly, sitting by herself in a corner of the park. In front of the dejected filly was a pile of wet clay, inside of a small open box. Luckily, the park was quiet.

"Looks like another little one's having trouble." Flash commented. With a small blush, Twilight said: "I shouldn't be long."

"Of course P-Twilight." Flash replied, as he followed her closely, not just as her recent boyfriend, even if it was kept subtle for now, but mainly as her guard.

Wandering over, the young filly, grey in coat and silver in mane and tail, all but gawped as Twilight wandered over:

"Hey, you're-"

"Twilight Sparkle, yeah, I get that a lot now. You alright?"

The amazement dimming from the young filly's eyes slightly, she said sadly: "No, I gotta learn this new spell, I'm at Celestia's school for gifted Unicorns. Otherwise I'll-"

"Fail your next magic assignment?" Twilight finished with a smile.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You're not the only one I've helped these past few days. So."

Twilight sat on her hunches, as she gently nudged the little filly with her wing:

"What's your name?"

"Silver Gleam." The little filly nearly mumbled, as Twilight offered a reassuring smile.

"Okay Silver Gleam, show me what the spell you're trying is."

As Twilight sat down to help this little filly, similar to that foal she'd helped 2 days earlier, Flash found himself smiling slightly. She really was the Princess of Friendship.

It helped bring her more down to earth in many ponies's eyes, including his.

* * *

><p>"Okay, give it a shot. Fourth time's the charm."<p>

At Twilight's urging, the little grey filly focused. A white/blue gleam from her horn shone, and the clay inside the small box began to shine too.

Slowly, the mound turned and moulded itself, beginning to form a pot shape. It was a rounded pot, but as the filly focused, she came to where she usually messed up, the magic to instantly fire the clay into its solid form.

Concentrating, the formed mini pot flashed, and when she stopped, it for once didn't begin to flop. It was a lighter colour, slightly warm to touch, and solid as rock.

"I did it!"

"Good job, you'll pass that test easy now. Just, relax when you do it, and try your best. You'll do better than fine if you do that." Twilight laughed a little at the filly's ecstatic mood.

In a not unexpected turn, the little filly rushed forwards and quickly hugged Twilight's leg:

"Thank you Princess."

"I'm always happy to help." Twilight returned the hug to the little filly, while Flash looked on with a hidden smile of his own from a few feet away.

Unknown to them, the Watcher's plan was flawlessly done. When its filly form hugged Twilight's leg, the events around it not suspicious at all, it had some tracking energy infused pumice ready on its front legs.

Now, as the little filly pulled back with a smile, the tracking pumice was already working its way into Twilight's skin pores beneath her fur. Now, she was a tracked mark of the Entity.

Its most difficult to reach mark was done now, leaving only 2 in Cloudsdale.

"You'd better run along now, don't wanna keep your parents waiting." Twilight said.

"Yeah, hehe. Thanks Princess Twilight!" The little filly walked off excitedly, the flower pot held in a magical grasp. Her magic learning had her struggling with multitasking it seemed. A single trick, holding a clay flower pot aloft, was easy for her.

* * *

><p>Inside an alleyway the little filly had ducked into, it hid behind a corner as it changed. The pot shone as it merged with the filly's body, and the Watcher reverted back to a larger, mare Unicorn form, still dark grey coated and silver maned.<p>

Its task was done, and it would remain in Canterlot until it sensed the 3rd, the Pegasus, had marked its two targets. Then, back through the Harmony caldera to head home.

* * *

><p><strong>7 hours later<strong>

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Dining room**

After a long day touring the city, visiting a few notable figures wanting her appearance, as well as some places she recalled from her old life before Ponyville, Twilight and Flash had returned to the palace for the night.

Twilight was invited to attend dinner with Princesses Celestia and Luna, and anyone else they welcomed besides her.

Twilight's recent acquisition of a boyfriend, though both were still in the shy first week or so, hadn't avoided Celestia's inquisitive gaze. She knew her former student well enough to sense an emotional change. For that, she encouraged Twilight to bring Flash along to dinner.

It was only fair, considering that Discord now dined with Celestia more often than not.

* * *

><p>"Prince Blueblood apologizes for not being able to attend, he says he had important business to travel to Las Pegasus for tonight."<p>

Night captain Blacklight had approached the table, after being let it. This time of early night, it was Luna who was really in charge of the kingdom.

"Thank you Blacklight."

As Blacklight left, he gazed down the table to see the variety of other people at the dining table tonight.

Beside Celestia, who was having her dinner at the end of her day reign shift, sat Discord. He was still a bit of an oddity beside the regal looking Sun princess,, but ever since they, well known by now, made their relationship official, he'd simmered a bit in his chaotic antics. In truth it seemed, a lot of it had been attention seeking on her behalf.

Even so, Discord must not have been there long, because his food wasn't changing colour, floating or moving on its own, yet.

"Ah, allow me."

Discord, looking a little bit reserved somehow, magically poured Celestia some more wine into her glass, but she paid him no heed. Not looking at him, she commented as she magically lifted another forkful of greens to her mouth:

"You're not getting off with chivalry Discord." Celestia said.

Uncertain, Flash asked quietly to Twilight: "Is something wrong between them?"

Luna leant in, whispering so as the other 2 wouldn't hear: "It just another of their usual disagreements. Discord or Celestia annoys the other, they give some sort of silent or payback treatment. They'll be back to normal come later tonight."

Shrugging a bit, Twilight commented: "Well, I guess having a healthy relationship means disagreeing, and making up for it. I'd be worried if they were happy all the time."

"If that's true, I'm a little, uh, well, I'm not sure how'd I'd feel if I upset you somehow." Flash admitted.

"Aww Flash, thats sweet. But, we'll cross that road when we get to it." Twilight placed a hoof on Flash's leg, but shared a wise smile as she said that.

Luna took this time to look about the table, ignoring the usual guards at the dining room doors.

Celestia had Discord, and Twilight recently acquired Flash. Hell, Cadance had been married for over 4 years now!

Luna realised she was the only Princess that wasn't romantically involved. It wasn't entirely her fault though.

She'd literally only been around in this era, and its mortal inhabitants, for just under 6 years. If anything, to this era, she was still the most inexperienced.

Settling in to eat her evening 'breakfast', compared to the others, Luna had long since resigned to being a bit more solitary than the other princesses, being ruler of the night meant it came with the job territory.

In any event, she was immortal, and in no hurry. But, a small part of her felt envious of the other 3. Especially Celestia, whose current lover, if she chose to keep him for good, and he reciprocated, was immortal too, and wouldn't die while she lingered on.

Immortality was a pain, but only Celestia had been around long enough to experience its shortcomings fully.

As much as Luna envied her sister for finding love, and had initially distrusted Discord as her lover, she felt if anyone deserved a lover it was her.

Still, as she already knew, she couldn't help but be a little jealous. But, she also felt sorry for when it came time for Cadance to watch Shining pass on, or Twilight with anyone she may settle with.

And Luna was knowledgeable enough of love to see what Twilight and Flash had, and they had great potential.

It was just ironic that the Princess of the most romantic part of any day, the night, was the only Princess without romance in her life, despite her not desiring it as of yet.

Yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Afternoon<strong>

**June 5th, 1006 ANM**

**Cloudsdale, Wonderbolts reserves base.**

Today had been a good day for Rainbow Dash.

As with all Wonderbolts, and in general any military branch in a civilised country, yearly trials, usually not too stringent compared to actual entry, were held to ensure all enlisted members were still up to standard.

This had been the day which Rainbow Dash selected as her trial day, during the month in which she was scheduled to do it in.

Still, it was here that the Entity's final piece of the watcher collection would come into play, with remarkable ease when compared to the other two.

After all, Rainbow Dash was a well known Pegasus, and easy to find. And Fluttershy was often there as a supporter, or cheerleader, whatever anyone called her.

* * *

><p>"There ya go kid, keep flying and maybe you'll be as good as I am!"<p>

Rainbow Dash was a celebrity amongst the Wonderbolt reserves, being perhaps as famous as they themselves for her known skills, and her connection to Twilight.

As such, she had a bit of a fanbase in Cloudsdale that had come to her trial days. They were cheering for her victory as she passed each trial to an excellent degree.

Beside her, Fluttershy was walking with her, a little overwhelmed by the attention she was both receiving, and being caught in the crossfire by.

"You did really well Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy commented meekly, while her cyan coloured friend waved and strutted past a few more Pegasi standing nearby, clearly enthralled by her.

"Of course I did, I'm the best after all."

"Rainbow Dash! Can you-oof!"

A young foal pegasus had flown down to ask Rainbow Dash a frantic question, but stumbled on his landing. The dark grey furred pegasus with a silver tail and mane tumbled over onto his face, stopping beside Fluttershy.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

Fluttershy gently hoisted the foal pegasus to his feet, while he said with some embarrassment: "Yeah, thanks."

Smiling a little, Fluttershy let go of the foal, as he stared at Rainbow Dash in awe.

She and no one else noticed the energy infused pumice shards, small enough to do so, beginning to seep through her skin, into her blood stream.

"Nasty tumble there kid, you're good, but your landings could be better."

"Sorry, I just, well, I've been a fan ever since you did your sonic rainboom at the best young flier's competition! That was amazing!" The hyper excited grey foal nearly bounced around Rainbow Dash as she turned her head in pride.

"Yeah, it was alright."

"And, uh, I was wondering if I could-" The little foal held out a notepad and a small pencil.

"Anything for a fan." Rainbow Dash took the notepad, and laying it on the cloud flooring, she began writing.

Luckily, all items in Cloudsdale were treated with subtle Pegasus magic, otherwise it would all fall to the ground 3000 feet below.

Finishing her signature, Rainbow Dash picked up the notepad and handed it to the young grey foal:

"Here you go, and use your back legs first on landings so you don't flip over and crash."

"Oh right, thanks Rainbow Dash! Oh this is so cool!" Just as excited as before, the grey and silver maned foal took the notepad from Rainbow Dash.

His hoof brushed hers slightly as he took the notepad, but enough. A faint residue of energy tracking pumice was already seeping into her skin beneath her fur.

The foal flew off just as fast as before, while Rainbow Dash turned to Fluttershy:

"So, anything you wanna do the rest of today?"

* * *

><p>The Pegasus watcher flew out of Cloudsdale, down to the earth, already detecting that both pegasi had been tapped with the right amount of tracking pumice fragments.<p>

Compared to the 3 in Manehatten, and the Unicorn in Canterlot, these 2 had taken the least planning to get close to.

Still, it was done. The Entity could now keep tabs on all of them. Their life status, any peril they felt, and even, provided he always kept an active presence at the Harmony caldera for proximity, an undetected glimpse into their minds, seeing what they saw and so on.

Already, the Unicorn and Earth Pony watchers were wandering back to Everfree forest, bound for the Caldera.

There they'd join the Pegasus, merging together just inside the caldera's lava lake, to keep tabs on the Entity's only 6 weaknesses, even if they were temporary weaknesses.

* * *

><p><strong>The Entity's tracking of its weak links is complete, and the lifestyle until other things get moving is established for the mane 6.<strong>

**PS, Spike is doing largely his own things in Canterlot, and writing to Rarity while at it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcritique as usual.**

* * *

><p><strong>On a footnote, if anyone aside from user He23t could leave a review, just so I could have a variety of opinions to learn from, don't hesitate.<strong>

**I'm always looking for constructive criticism.**


	39. Ch 39: Tech Heist, Gathering Pack

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 39: Tech Heist, Gathering Pack.**

* * *

><p><strong>Early Afternoon<strong>

**June 7th, 1006 ANM**

**Dingolia, Caninberra, Oceanic Alliance HQ**

The small committee, gathered in this emergency, listened as Bruse Dunn finished his part from his post.

He'd been appointed to the technology regulations committee due to his close relations with the Hephaestus Group, the most notable corporation and research firm in the Oceanic Alliance.

"In conclusion, the attack on the Jai-kel corporation ship a week ago was done by unaffiliated pirates. But frankly, its still unexpected for pirate activity to occur so close to Changelietnam as a whole. An investigation is underway, but nothing of true noteworthiness was stolen."

"What exactly was stolen?" One of the committee members, a Changeling female drone, asked. Beside her, the others present, a Komodo, a pair of Dingos, a tiger, and a peacock all agreed. Bruse looked at a list he had with his small address, speaking from his seat as he did so.

"I've received the manifest, direct from the CEO of the Jai-kel corporation, Shreya. The Hephaestus group were helpful in being open with the information, and will be working with us to find the pirates responsible."

"All that was stolen was some prototype, high capacity battery units, planning for bulk use once approved in Dingolia. They need them for the areas they're converting to solar power in the deserts."

"Yes yes, but what was that about Hephaestus tracking them with the government groups? Why? And how?" The tiger committee member, hailing from the Indo-Burmese confederacy, asked a valid question on his part.

"So far, nothing. But not much is to be said, they're just batteries." Bruse reasoned.

"Have they not considered they might be in lead of another theft later, for something that needs them?" The Peacock member asked now.

"Listen well committee members, the sheer number of possible things those batteries could be used for is vast. How would anyone know what to protect?" The Komodo member stated, his voice a little flat with realisation of the problem.

"If its a consolation, fellow committee members, the priority sites to protect from theft are already being narrowed down. At least the most dangerous things they could take, if they do, is protected."

Bruse's closing statement set the committee in a better mood, and talk soon turned to the next matter at hand. The disposal of technology regulated for limited numbers, and therefore requiring the disposal of the excess.

* * *

><p><strong>Early morning<strong>

**June 9th, 1006 ANM**

**Chihuawa, 130 miles south of Equestria border, 20 miles from Badlands.**

The city of Chihuawa was one of Mutthico's largest cities that bordered the oft-disputed Badlands region. The badlands lay between Equestria and Mutthico, but it was not between these two countries that the dispute took place.

The Badlands were known for their local, hazardous conditions, the infamous Tatzlewurm that roamed there in the rock and ground, and as being a hotbed for bandits. It was a sanctuary for bandits, and despite efforts, the concentration of the lawless there had some benefit. It kept more lawless out of the neighbouring countries.

* * *

><p>The cargo aircraft, landed, on a short hop flight from Las Pegasus. It was a Mutthican owned craft, a medium sized two engine cargo aircraft, carrying Equestria exported drinks, products, and even a few magical potions for those that could afford to import them.<p>

The local mutthicans loaded the cargo racks, heavily laden with mostly Equestria drinks, such as wines and ales, into a waiting truck. Before too long, once the papers were cleared, along with passports, the truck drove off.

But the customers they were meant for were falsified, and if anyone caught on, a bribe to the local airport official silenced them of the aircraft's arrival and departure.

Inside the truck, as it turned north on the country road, heading out of the city and into the badlands to the north, the crates had activity inside them.

A few individuals, all bound for the badlands, with the cargo, were hidden inside the drink cargo crates. Any liquid cargo was heavy, and thus it made a thin lining of drink on the outside all that was needed.

Inside each drink rack lined cargo crate, a hollow space, with a few airholes.

6 crates in total. One of them held a hired agent of Garnet, though the Dingo himself didn't know Garnet was the one hiring him.

He did have knowledge of ensuring the other 5 crates of stolen, prototype battery blocks worked correctly, along with the solar arrays they had ready to power them up.

The batteries would play well into Garnet's overall scheme, though this hired agent thought they were for a larger scale base being built in the badlands.

* * *

><p><strong>Same day, 2 hours later<strong>

**Equestria, Las Pegasus**

**Freight train depot.**

The Dingo escorting the batteries cargo to the badlands had not been aware that, shortly before the larger aircraft that flew them from Changelietnam to Las Pegasus, a few other individuals had flown out of Cocoonlong city, in Changeliea's north east area.

They were assassins and mercenaries, some already having served under Garnet's payroll, including, most notably, a trio of Leonyans and a Black mamba.

There was one other brought on board though, a local from Cocoonlong city, who had been all too willing to offer his unique services as payback to Equestria. He had a personal dislike for some of its members, though Garnet's anonymous hiring contract required he remain secret, even from the other 4 assassins.

He would be a secret asset in one of the strikes against the six, as he'd already met the one he would target in person.

* * *

><p>The freight train moved out of the city, the tracks heading north east already.<p>

Inside their train car, labelled as a zoo animal truck, the 3 Leonyans had been told to share the car with the Mamba assassin, to save hiring a third. All hadn't seen the unknown 5th assassin, and they never would.

Lucina flashed a small smile over at Oephel, the youngest lioness having formed a kinship of sorts with the Mamba when they met again on this job. Especially after that large blue dragon killed Sakara in Sri Draka, Oephel had been a little lonely. An assassin's life was generally lonely, but still.

"So, ever seen Canterlot?" Oephel asked, trying to strike up conversation.

"Only in pictures. I hear it is a sight to behold." Lucina admitted. A little bored, the mamba was feeling sleepy in the freight car. Snakes often felt tired in colder environments, but it would be warm once they reached Canterlot, where she needed it.

At the other end of the train car, in their own corner, Kava lay reclined with Vikana in his arms, her gentle breathing calming him. They needed the calm, before they began to carry out the plan.

"Hey, Kava, you have any idea who the 5th hitman is?" Vikana breathed lightly. In the dim lit car, while Oephel and Lucina chatted at the other end, Kava replied calmly:

"No idea. No shadow, no name, just a note saying he'll be critical and it is best we don't meet, so suspicion isn't aroused. A sort of inside guy with the Canterlot people."

"Oh, that explains it." Vikana nestled into his chin mane as she readied to sleep awa the journey. While Kava watched the freight car's insides as she slept, he was a little pleased to see Oephel enjoying Lucina's company.

Sakara's death had hit her harder than him and Vikana, but she liked that Mamba female's company. They'd be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Mid Morning<strong>

**June 10th, 1006 ANM**

**Badlands, bandit disputed region between south Equestria and Mutthico.**

**Dog encampment lakebed, central tent.**

"You made it alright?" The large grey diamond dog asked.

"The mountains slowed us, but yes." The female dog, dirt brown in colour, said gruffly.

"Good, the one funding this all wants you to split your team. Have 2 of them send them to this target, along with a contingent of gangs gathered here." The large grey dog handed a paper to the female, who stared at it oddly:

"This place? Easy, but what about retaliation?"

"He's pulled strings so that minimal response shall be given from the Equestrian military."

"But how did he-?"

"Just do it! And make sure you kill anything that isn't smart enough to flee!" The grey dog suddenly snapped, towering over the brown female suddenly, a nastier, slightly higher pitched, gravelly tone in his voice.

Shrinking away, the female dog scowled as the grey dog composed himself, muttering to himself under his breath:

"I'm sorry, I've, just been under a lot or pressure. Just, get the job done. If I'm right, just 2 of your riders, and a single gang, should be enough."

Thinking for a moment, the female Diamond Dog had some thoughts, as she looked across the collection of tents and makeshift motorhomes that formed a temporary city.

"We can leave today, strike tomorrow afternoon." She said.

"Good."

The grey dog walked off, leaving the female Diamond Dog to wander over to her area of the encampment.

The vast desert lakebed was now populated by close to 2000 diamond dogs, where there was an oasis nearby for their fresh water, by careful selection.

An underground oasis mind you, but the Diamond Dog clans were used to excavating for plenty of water, digging wells wherever they went for water.

* * *

><p>"So chief, when do we leave?" Her 2nd in command asked her, a runt among dogs with his smaller tan creme coloured fur. However, among her clan, physical strength wasn't a requirement.<p>

His name was Gret, and she picked him for his intellect, not his strength.

"Get Kurt and Janal, tell them to prepare to attack Apploosa at dawn, they leave in 5 hours. A few dozen dog car gangs will follow them."

"We're attacking Apploosa? That's 700 miles away!"

"Yes, and you're riding with me to Dodge Junction, 500 miles. We're taking control of those towns."

As she walked off, Gret walked behind her, frantically asking: "But, what about the others? We're 12 riders strong, but only us 4 are heading there?"

His leader turned to him with a strong smile, as she placed a foot on an odd bit of protruding rock in the sand nearby. She had earned her name well, as had the rest of her gang, and the gangs with makeshift armed motor vehicles that often accompanied their gang.

They were the Wurmriders. And she was their notorious leader, Leska.

"Gret, just follow me, and we'll have that town tomorrow easily. And Kurt and Janal will have Apploosa not long after."

"Okay." Gret was a little appeased, as he always was enamoured by Leska's confidence.

Beneath her foot, the rock rumbled slightly as she sensed her mistress. Beneath the sand and rock, along with 11 others nearby, the massive Tatzlewurm mounts gnawed contently on the rockbed they had as a rest stop.

It wasn't often they needed meat, so in the meantime the sediment here, moistened by the oasis beneath it, was good food for them.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

Knowing his part was done, the large grey diamond dog already had embarked on a trip in his jeep south, in secret, back into Mutthico. He had business in Equestria he needed to be in place for.

His plan was ready, a 2 part strike. The first in the south with two towns under seige and occupation, prompting a small scale war.

Second was what he really needed, the death of at least one of the six. His assassins were on route to Canterlot. His technology was already being tested here in the bandlands, but away from the gathering of diamond dog gangs.

While the small war crept closer, the batteries and solar chargers would be smuggled into central Equestria, where their purpose would be put to use in and around Cloudsdale.

Garnet need only charter a flight north, all the way to Manehatten. He and some others he could call on from the local criminals would do. Of all the places, Manehatten was thought to be the most difficult for their attackers to reach.

As he drove on though, by himself, Garnet couldn't wait to be rid of this grey fur dye. he missed his dark red fur.

Tyree on the other hand, had other matters on his mind:

_"I can't wait to see their blood, of how they'll look on in horror."_

"Enough, what about our escape? If we go too in, we'll be found!"

_"Oh, and how else will we let it be known we're trying to kill that, THING, that's plotting we're trying to stop before it starts? Let them take us! We'll convince them!"_

"No, no, we need to be smart about this." Garnet was afraid now, as his other side was gaining more and more say into his actions. This was not the first time Tyree had come out and suddenly changed Garnet's negotiating to outright threatening.

_"Cowardly Garnet. You can't stop me forever. I know how much you hate fighting yourself, but that's why I'm here. Come on, remember when we rampaged through that lab I started in your mind by? We enjoyed the carnage."_

"But that's where Sketch died, we stopped shortly after that."

_"If you don't let me take control in the fight, and there will be one, we'll be joining her, be it by the ones who capture us before we can explain, or the Entity in the long run if you hesitate."_

Tyree's threatening words in Garnet's head made the large dog tremble at the wheel of the jeep. He was beginning to lose his handle with the risks involved in this operation.

* * *

><p><strong>Later evening<strong>

**June 10th, 1006 ANM**

**Badlands, bandit disputed region between south Equestria and Mutthico.**

**Dog encampment lakebed, central tent.**

Starswirl's invisible trekking in the encampment all day had been sufficient.

"A message to Canterlot, a group of Diamond Dogs and Tatzlwurm riding Dogs have headed north, 2 minutes before this message arrives. Tell forces in the larger cities that have been attacked recently to be on highest guard, the Wurm riders will be escorted by the largest attacking parties yet."

Starswirl spoke aloud as he magically wrote the letter, before he magically vanished it to be instantly transmitted to the Princesses.

Beside him, Baldrek spoke up as he looked through the telescope:

"Sirs, the Wurm riders are leaving. And they're been followed by some weird dogs in some odd cars."

Wrenching the telescope away, Blacksaddler saw the campground, the lights from the tents and motorhomes giving more light to the site in the evening darkness.

"That must be the gang. Look at those vehicles, they're absurdly armed."

Even in the dim light, the spikes, guns and extra seats for armed dogs in the cars showed off their intimidating appearances.

Min-Wei asked Starswirl, the Eastern Dragon already knowing what the answer likely was: "Should we try to stop them?"

"No, the retaliation from Equestria's military will need our help more. The Wurms alone here warrant us watching. Only 4 left, but 8 remain, along with a good 4/5s of the gathered dogs here."

At the wise Unicorn's words, Min-Wei heard Blacksaddler ask flatly: "So we just sit by, watch, like mere guards?"

"Know where your enemy is, Captain. The first step to victory." Starswirl noted.

Min-Wei remembered all too well his old days, when his Eastern Dragon kingdom he was sorcerer of long ago fell to attacks. That such lesson was one he learned the hard way, as it was a surprise attack that finally felled his kingdom.

All the while, Blacksaddler told Baldrek to keep on watch. The donkey's stubbornness was useful in mindless tasks such as all night watching.

* * *

><p>Within hours, and during the night, messages were sent from Canterlot for guards and militia in the southern cities, from Las Pegasus and Baltimare, to be on high alert, particularly for Tatzlwurm riders.<p>

The far off towns closest to the Badlands were told to say if they saw which direction the gangs were headed, giving the bigger cities plenty of time to prepare.

Ironically, those towns, far from any other cities, would be the targets in question.

* * *

><p><strong>GarnetTyree's plans begin, even if its Tyree that's gradually coming out more.**

**Assassins sent to Canterlot for Twilight, 4 of the 5 being the survivors from Garnet's attempt on Smoulder's life. The 5th, is a surprise.**

**The batteries being sent to Cloudsdale for an unknown reason, along with the technology they'll be powering, to target specifically Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.**

**And Garnet himself rallying the local criminals and gangs in Manehatten for Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie.**

**All the while, a mini war he triggers in the south will draw attention away.**

* * *

><p><strong>If you want an idea of the Diamond dog motor gangs, except for the Tatzlwurm rider gangs, see the trailers for the upcoming film: Mad Max: Fury Road. Sort of crazy car and truck designs like that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	40. Ch 40: Wrath of the Wurmriders

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 40: Wrath of the Wurmriders.**

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morning, 1 hour after Dawn<strong>

**June 11th, 1006 ANM**

**Equestria's southern rim, Dodge Junction.**

**Saloon**

The bartender pony finished wiping the glasses, as the morning customers had finished up here. Most of them were farmers getting a small meal or drink before the day's work.

Out of the blue, a faint rumble rattle through the saloon, shaking the wooden floors and walls hard enough to shake the glasses on the bar about. Darting to save a few perilously close to the edge of the bar, the Earth Pony stallion sighed in relief as the rumbling stopped.

Outside, faint screams were heard, along with a distant roar he hadn't ever heard. The local church bell began ringing repeatedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherry Hill Ranch<strong>

Cherry Jubilee had rushed outside the moment the rumbling began, as being on the edge of the small town meant they had the advantage of a view of the vast landscape around them.

Looking around briefly, she saw nothing, the small sandy hills in the distance giving away no activity.

Then, a faint roar, as she saw a dust cloud being whipped up.

Over the crest of the hill, as if they'd popped out of the ground, a fleet of intimidating looking cars and trucks, armed to the teeth, drove at speed over the last sand dune. Faint howls of excited dogs sounded over the incoming roars of the engines.

The town church bell began to toll in alarm, as the bell ringer knew well what was coming.

She saw a few of her workers coming out, but she knew already what was about to happen: "Get your families and leave! We're under attack!"

Screams began to rise in the distance, as Dodge Junction wasn't a big town.

As she turned, she saw a large sand dune move slightly in the distance.

The dog motor gang drew closer, and were 3 minutes out.

* * *

><p>The church bell tolled, as the townsfolk of Dodge Junction were quick to gather their family members on wagons, getting ready to leave. A few ponies armed themselves, mostly with farming tools and a few rifles they had. Dodge Junction was never usually attacked, being small, and as such, it wasn't well defended.<p>

Most defence came from Apploosa, about 200 miles west, via the railway line. But that was where some luck was on their side.

A freight train, intended for a shipment of cherries and locally produced wheat, was already being dumped of its cargo, to act as an evacuation train.

But the dogs wouldn't have that.

The ground shook, and a mile away from the town, directly beneath the train line, the ground erupted. The railway line was destroyed.

Rising quickly, the dark pink coloured Tatzlwurm bellowed as it came to a rest, its massive form towering a good 50 feet from the sand. It had half its body length out, as the Wurmriders second in command, Gret, rode on his.

The Wurmriders used a small section, just behind their head, which where a sealed, makeshift steel capsule was held in place. The angle of placement meant the Wurm's head cleared the rock and debris when it tunnelled, so the capsules never actually touched the tunnels.

Inside the capsule, the floor was open so that the rides could kick with special spurs, to command the beasts.

"Good boy." Gret muttered. His Tatzlwurm was a male, the smaller of the two genders, but the more numerous. He was to be on guard duty, not be the heavy hitter.

Gret's male Tatzlwurm withdrew into the hole, beginning to slowly dig to patrol the town's outskirts.

* * *

><p>"The railway's destroyed!" A farmer mare cried out.<p>

"Get to your wagons, go through the desert!" The town's mayor cried out.

Gunfire sounded as the motor dog pack closed in, and a few stray bullets began to hit buildings.

Cherry Jubilee ran for her life, already seeing her workers and their families close behind.

One, a younger stallion, was caught by a stray bullet, and fell to the ground from a headshot.

The railway and the way west was out, so north it was.

Sparing a glance back, she saw a few brave stallions and a single mare firing their guns at the closest vehicle. An armed truck that looked like a wheeled porcupine if anything.

Leaping off, a dog tackled one stallion to the ground as he bit into his neck.

More dogs leapt off, one even throwing a stallion into the path of a second incoming vehicle. He was ripped in half on impact.

Fighting the tears, Cherry Jubilee ran for her life, barely feeling the rumbles starting again.

A massive, dark purple form exploded from the ground, engulfing the leading ponies in its wake. Overhead, a second, even larger Tatzlwurm bellowed as it eclipsed the low sun.

This one was even darker, more purple, and at least 5 times the mass, and triple the length at 300 feet long.

Females were a one in 5 ratio among Tatzlwurms, and they were always the biggest, and leader of a pack of Tatzlwurms in many cases, family groups.

Leska had been leader of a gang before she met this Tatzlwurm as a young one, and her rearing it solidified her leadership.

Over a loudspeaker, she barked across the town:

"Rip it all down! Kill them if they stay!"

Her massive female Wurm roared as she spoke, and began to arc downwards to begin tunnelling towards the town.

Seeing it pass within a few metres, Cherry Jubilee shielded her eyes as the massive wall of purple hide passed by. A few unfortunate ponies were caught in its path, and 2 young fillies screams were silenced as its mouth engulfed them, before it tunnelled through the dirt to smash through the town church from below.

In her fight or flight instinct, like all the townsfolk, Cherry chose the latter like most of them. The ones that chose to fight would never make it out against this onslaught.

A few stray bullets pursued them out of the town, as the group of a hundred or so Ponies fled into the desert north. No actual vehicles pursued however, and the bullets eventually stopped when they were a mile away.

In the East, Gret's male Wurm had already taken out the other end of the railway tracks into the town a mile away.

Dodge Junction was won, and at least 40 of its inhabitants had been killed.

The howls of dogs echoed across the desert, while the roars of the 2 Tatzlwurms reverberated shortly afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

**Cherry Hill Ranch**

Disembarking her barely protruding Wurm mount rider capsule, the large female resting just below the ground now, having eaten at least 3 ponies, Leska saw their good results.

Her motor dog pack allies had parked their vehicles, already setting up positions to defend the town. Stores were being raided, and any supplies of use being taken.

She wandered over to Gret, who had come across a Cherry Plantation building that had been only half destroyed.

"Both track ends destroyed?"

"Yup, no trains of attackers will be coming here." Gret said, the smaller creme coloured dog noticing something in the building's rubble.

Wandering over, his brown furred female boss coming too, Gret almost laughed for joy as he saw what was in the rubble:

"Cherries! YES!"

Laughing a bit, he rushed into the storehouse, where barrels of cherries had been stored, along with a few ready made pies.

Peeking her head inside, she saw Gret already ripping open a few boxes of Cherry Pies:

"Those ponies can grow things anywhere. At least there's enough to share here."

"Share? You're kidding, right?"

Gret's rare selfish comment drew a funny look from Leska, who gave a small bark of laughter herself. The creme male and brown female dogs both finished:

"Get their own."

Outside, as their masters began to stuff their faces, the two tatzlwurms gnawed lightly on the dirt they were buried in, more out of content than hunger. In the town, the bandits settled down with a few pints, amidst the lesser destroyed buildings.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

**June 11th, 1006 ANM**

**Apploosa**

It was by the relationship with the local buffalo tribe of Chief Thunderhooves that they had an early warning.

On their stampeding that morning, they'd sighted a large collection of motor vehicles headed straight for Apploosa, along with, to all horrors, a pair of Tatzlwurms at their beck and call.

A few of Thunderhooves's scouts had ventured close, but they were quickly gunned down. That showed that they'd attack the buffalo herds, and the town.

At first many hadn't believed them, but a few of the local pegasi guards had flown out, being guards posted there as standard defence anyway. They saw the pack of vehicles from afar, along with the 2 Wurms pulling ahead.

Then came the final evidence, as the lone surviving guard from Dodge Junction, 200 miles east, reported the town had been taken by a similar motor dog pack and a pair of Tatzlwurms, being ridden of all things.

It was far from what the guards had been informed of. They'd been told to keep a watch for diamond dog packs heading to bigger cities, not coming right for them.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles away<strong>

"Hey! Why didn't we just go through the mountains back there! We're an hour late now!" A voice yelled, as the convoy had stopped before a small mountain ridge.

The collection of a few dozen armed cars and trucks idled as they waited. One of the two Tatzlwurm riders had left, tunnelling ahead. The other, Janal, spoke over his loudspeaker in his capsule as he protruded from the ground, on his Wurm's back.

"Kurt and his Wurm are going ahead. It takes a lot of effort to tunnel through this rock, so we're going to find the shortest part of the ridge. It should be here."

The convoy dogs looked ahead to see the nearest part of the mountain ridge before them. Indeed, it seemed smaller than the surrounding area than the other parts.

A few minutes passed, until a rumbling sounded in front of them. A dark pink Tatzlwurm male burst from the mountain face in front, albeit more slowly if it had been in sand. This type of rock slowed the Wurm's tunneling a bit.

"I've dug half of it! Janal, my mount's a little tired, so finish the second half of the tunnel."

Kurt kicked his Wurm from his capsule bottom, as it tunnelled more happily into the softer ground where the convoy waited.

Over the speaker he had, Janal announced to the dog convoy: "Give me 10 minutes, then, I should be through. I'll make it level as possible."

His Wurm roared as it set off at his last word, going straight into the tunnel where Kurt's wurm had come out.

The Tatzlwurms had thousands of mini scales, that all pushed and pulled the dirt around them, even on their fronts. Once dug, the Convoy would go straight through the mountain, as Kurt had made his Wurm plug the curving hole he started from coming up to the mountain with its tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Apploosa, Town Square<strong>

"C'mon now! We got the last few people to git on here!"

Braeburn shoved the last of their supplies for the trip west onto the wagon, while a few other townsfolk already were setting off. The train had already left with the youngest and elders, and only a few dozen were left.

"Braeburn! Get that last cart movin'! They're almost here!"

Sheriff Silverstar yelled as he marshalled a few other familes leaving.

Nearby, a few of the local Buffalo tribe had been helping load some last supplies, when they too saw the mountain side a mile away erupt apart in one part.

A dark pink form burst through, turning as it bellowed to tunnel into the dirt off to the side in front. Not a few seconds later, and the first of the convoy cars was driving up, going slow to let others catch up.

Now the convoy had a clear line of sight, which prompted a loud trumpet call from the Buffalo chief.

Chief Thunderhooves came stampeding into the town square, finding Sheriff Silverheart:

"Me and my strongest will slow them down, get your ponies to safety. The rest of my clan will go with you."

"Wait, dad NO!" A smaller buffalo, a young female, protested loudly as she ran alongside him. Her pleading look didn't sway the old Buffalo's decision.

Sheriff Silverstar understood, giving a solemn nod as he asked: "I'll get those staying behind from the townsfolk to help."

Running off, the sheriff's calls rallying the few defending ponies, mostly stronger farmhands, Braeburn saw with some hurt that Little Strongheart was protesting as she pounded her father's hide:

"Don't go, don't go!"

"Be strong like the mountain, go with the clan. If we don't attack, so many more will be caught."

Thunderhooves gave his daughter a quick hug, before he bellowed loudly again. The larger Buffalo males began to rally at the town's southern edge, as the younger males, the females and young buffalo began to charge in pursuit of the townspeople, fleeing with them.

"Dad.." Little Strongheart said sadly, as she saw her father begin a charge with his warriors. Braeburn galloped over, pulling the smaller Buffalo with him as he turned to flee:

"C'mon Strongheart, we gotta go!"

In the distance, the buffalo bellows began to meld with the incoming car horns and engines, and the dog howls.

* * *

><p>At the middle of the road convoy, the sight of the incoming buffalos, some quite large, put the brakes on the charge slightly.<p>

"Fire!"

Gunfire erupted from the convoy, but at least 2/3 of the buffalo charge made it through. Distant shots being fired from some fighter ponies ricocheted off the cars.

The first car was flipped as Chief Thunderhooves flicked it aside with his charge and horns, a few dogs leaping to safety from it. They were trampled underfoot.

The convoy slowed a little, dispersing as the buffalo charge halted its momentum. Gunfire and angry bellows sounded as 2 more smaller cars were destroyed, but a few more buffalo were riddled with bullets.

Suddenly, as Thunderhooves rallied his buffalo for another charge at the scattered, but not too damaged convoy, a strange bellow sounded to the east.

He looked, and a pinkish mass all but charged at them, swimming through the earth in a mini dust storm it left in its wake.

Ass Kurt charged them from the side, the other buffalo were still fighting, but even after destroying one of the larger trucks, and 2 more smaller cars, and 2 dozen dog gang members, Thundrhooves had only 1/3 of his men left.

A few cars had managed to get close to the town, occupying the decreasing sharpshooters from the brave ponies that stayed there.

Bellowing in a last call, Thunderhooves stomped the ground angrily, challenging his next opponent as he charged a distant armoured truck.

The ground shook as he charged with his men.

Then the shaking suddenly increased further.

Thunderhooves bellowed in rage as he saw the briefest flash of a dark pink maw surround him. Rock and teeth slammed into his hide, as the second Tatzlwurm rose from the ground to catch the Buffalo leader from beneath, like a shark would to a seal out at sea.

Rising high, Thunderhooves blacked out as his body, slightly too big for the Wurm to fully engulf, was dropped to the ground, impacting it hard.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later.<strong>

The morning sun was ironically beautiful, over the carnage that had taken place.

The town was theirs, and the spoils were being taken. Defensive positions were already set.

Now, as Janal saw the notable figure his Tatzlwurm had all but killed, he laughed a little to himself.

The large Buffalo chief barely cracked open his eyes as he lay where he'd fallen, seeing the bodies of his warriors around him. They'd lost, and only destroyed a quarter of the convoy.

His fallen brethren were mounted atop a nearby armed truck, piled atop one another unceremoniously.

He heard footsteps, and saw, to his disbelief, a Diamond dog disembarking a nearby Wurm, poking out from the ground. Leaping from the capsule saddle, the Dog pulled out a small knife.

A second Wurm rider, and the overall leader of the motor dog gang, met him halfway to the tribe leader.

A few words were exchanged, before they dispersed. Mentions of the train getting away before some, Kurt, could destroy the railway line, and all but the combatants that stayed in Apploosa being killed.

It was what made Thunderhooves sigh in relief, despite his blood loss and broken ribs and leg.

The second Wurm rider continued over, twirling the knife in his paw as he said with a sort of sick pleasure.

"Not bad, but you didn't really think we'd be that easy did you? Well, its good our Wurms couldn't eat you big guys whole."

He leant down, knife hovering over Thunderhooves's wheezing body:

"So Chief, how do want yourself? Roasted, or jerky strips?"

Thunderhooves spat in Janal's face, but the Wurm rider dog barely registered disgust.

"Mince it is then."

He plunged his knife into Thunderhoove's neck, and waited as the bleeding and spluttering stopped.

* * *

><p>Word quickly spread throughout Equestria, especially when the relatively few Dodge Junction survivors, and the larger number of Apploosa survivors, were picked up by a relief Equestria military dispatch about a day later.<p>

Retaliation was imminent, and it would be colossal. Not just to take back Dodge Junction and Apploosa, but to attack the rest of the gathered dogs and Wurm riders in the badlands.

Garnet's deception had been that the Dogs would get minimal retaliation. He only wanted this small war to distract from his true plans.

His operations in Cloudsdale and Manehatten would go through, and he was certain at least one of the five there would be done.

But Canterlot, he'd engineered as a slightly different matter. If anything, he knew Twilight would be hardest to kill. Which was why he didn't fully expect them to succeed.

Canterlot's operation had, other motives. First, those 4 assassins had failed him, so a mission he knew was suicidal was good. Especially as the 5th guy would kill them. And if the 5th guy killed Twilight anyway, all the better.

He had never fully intended to kill Twilight, more her easier to kill friends. But again, if his 5th guy killed her, Garnet, and Tyree, wouldn't be any less happy.

But his operations in those 3 areas would draw eyes form further beyond Equestria's borders, from 2 interested parties. One of whom, Garnet's scheme was all to undermine and weaken.

* * *

><p><strong>GarnetTyree's endgame begins in earnest.**

* * *

><p><strong>I did some terrain guesswork for this chapter, based on the series backgrounds in the appropriate episodes:<strong>

**Dodge Junction's surrounding area is flat, softer earth. So a direct, undelayed approach.**

**Apploosa had some mountains around it, small ones, but ones that would slow burrowing Tatzlwurms a bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, the idea that slowerstopped digging with harder earth for the Wurms comes from the B-movie creatures they take inspiration from: The Graboids, from the Tremors movies.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	41. CH 41: Windfall, Eastern Blitz

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 41: Windfall, Eastern Blitz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mid Morning<strong>

**June 13th, 1006 ANM**

**Equestria's southern rim, Apploosa.**

**Town edge.**

It had been 2 days since the two cities in the south were taken, and one more day until the dogs were ready to begin expanding further.

But Garnet's deception was in that he expected retaliation, and his diversion war, before those 3 days were up. And he was correct.

* * *

><p>Janal and Kurt had been called by their watcher, positioned in the bell tower of the church. Something was coming in from the north, from the skies.<p>

"What is it?"

The sentry dog used his binoculars to see ahead, but already, a growing haze of airbourne shapes could be seen.

A few moments, until the dog shouted loudly, yelling the church bell in alarm to the rest of the gathered convoy:

"Incoming air attack!"

All around town, the few dozen dogs scrambled to their cars and trucks, arming themselves. Leaping to action, as their nearby Tatzlwurm mounts shifted in the activity on the ground, Kurt yelled over the increased volume:

"We were told no large response would come! What happened!?"

"Get to your mount!" Janal yelled back, as he leapt into the capsule of his wurm mount, securing himself inside.

The other dog leapt into his own, their Wurms rearing out of the sand slightly to see the incoming squadrons of airbourne ponies.

A few rumbles of aggression came from the dark pink wurms, as despite being blind they could hear them coming from afar.

Immediately, a rocket was fired, more a warning shot. It arced towards the incoming squadron, but all of a sudden, a flash of blue launched from the horde, blowing it up halfway to them.

"They've got Unicorns with them!"

A few seconds later, more and more multicoloured streaks of energy began to fly towards them, the airbourne Pegasi and Unicorns attacking now.

Chariots were pulled by Pegasi, where mounted Unicorns fired on them like magical gunships from above.

"We have no defence, pull back! To the tunnel we came in!"

The convoy began to pull out of the town, before Janal yelled over loudspeaker: "Kurt, get your mount moving. Dig us a new tunnel while they're in the mountain, so they don't see us!"

Without replying, Kurt's wurm took off underground, overtaking the convoy to leap from the earth, into the tunnel they attacked the town from. It burrowed to the side halfway through the mountain, forming a different route.

Turning his mount to flee, Janal saw a flash of yellow light all of a sudden, as a new form appeared overhead. A slightly larger pony, flying aloft, a sphere of yellow energy forming in front of her.

Charging the disruption spell, Celestia opened fire form above, the sun behind her to obscure her blast.

Halfway to the mountain, Janal felt like he was being electrocuted as the energy sphere hit the earth, sending the equivalent of an area stun shot for a half mile in each direction.

His Wurm groaned as it was immobilised, halfway out of the ground as it writhed, while Janal was all but unconscious.

Inside the tunnel, having been slowed by the harder rock, Kurt's Wurm shrieked as the blast hit it, stopping it in its tracks. Kurt was shocked also, but unlike Janal, was trapped in his capsule while his Wurm was still underground.

The convoy of vehicles slowed as its drivers and gunners recovered, but by then the spells began to fall harder.

It was over in 4 minutes, with 5 of the 90 Unicorns and Pegasi dead, but 10 of the 30 Diamond Dogs dead in exchange.

* * *

><p>Still tired from her high powered attack, Celestia walked on the ground now, surveying the state of Apploosa. Bullet holes riddled the houses, and the shops and stores had been raided or destroyed.<p>

Nearby, the Dogs that hadn't been killed, 2/3 of them, were being rounded up. They fell in line quickly with the threat of force, and the only trouble came from the Tatzlwurm rider dogs.

It seemed doctrine stated they take their lives rather than be taken prisoner. One of them, Janal, had been stopped before he could stab himself, by a Unicorn trooper's quick stun shot.

The other, Kurt, had been trapped inside the tunnel between his Wurm, and the roof of his capsule. By the time they got his Wurm free, and his capsule, he'd already stabbed himself in the neck.

Celestia had already decreed that the Tatzlwurms be set free in their natural habitat, the Badlands, once the rest of these Diamond dog attackers had been dealt with.

For now, these two Wurms would be held here under guard, kept immobile but cared for.

* * *

><p>By now, Earth ponies had arrived to secure the town, and the Tatzlwurms under their keep until they were returned to the Banlands. Unlike the Wurms, the dogs riding with and on them wouldn't escape justice.<p>

"Who ordered you to attack?" Celestia asked again.

Janal growled, and spat at her hooves. His head was forced to the ground before her hooves, while he swore at Celestia quite profusely.

"Your majesty, he won't talk, we've tried everything."

Pondering his fate, Celestia decided: "Take him and his others to be judged under trial for their crimes. Let the courts decide."

Agreeing with their Princess's command, the Earth ponies escorted Janal and the other dogs, with Unicorns standing by, to a few waiting chariots.

Sighing, Celestia couldn't help but think of what may come with Dodge Junction, let alone the main gathering in the Badlands.

As if on cue, a message scroll magically appeared before her eyes:

_**Princess Celestia,**_

_**Dodge Junction reached by squadrons, but only found a handful of dogs there, no Wurm riders. Interrogation on capture told us that they've retreated, regrouping to the main pack in the Badlands. They heard what happened in Apploosa by their own communications.**_

_**Congratulations on the retaking of that city your majesty.**_

_**My troops are ready to press on to form with the other waiting squads to head to the Badlands at your command, but for now we'll track them.**_

_**Commander Windlance, Equestria 4th air squadron.**_

Reading the letter, Celestia weighed her options.

The Badlands were not claimed by either Mutthico or Equestria, so any military operations there, provided they didn't conflict between the nations, was legal.

This was against bandits, so no trouble there.

Still, before she issued the command, she would send a magic letter on to Starswirl, Min-Wei, Blacksaddler and Baldrek, who had been helpful in watching the main pack.

* * *

><p><strong>June 13th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Same time, Mid Morning.**

**Badlands, bandit disputed region between south Equestria and Mutthico.**

**90 miles east from dog encampment.**

The private chartered flight had been called in to rescue an excavation team in the Badlands. The team of ponies had been told of the dog encampment 90 miles away, but had only now just finished packing up their heavy digging gear.

They had been excavating for silver in a territory free of mining regulations, a daring but entirely legal endeavour.

The calls had been made, and the excavation team boarded the flight.

Only, the excavation team had been called out about 2 weeks before, but had been dead soon after arriving. In their place, 6 diamond dogs, not 6 ponies, boarded the aircraft.

The aircraft was flown by a Dingo, another one of Garnet's agents. The first Dingo agent had deposited the Batteries and left. This one knew the plan's actual intents with the batteries and the tech they would help power with their solar arrays.

Wheeling the completed devices, along with a pair of extra diesel generators with them, they shut the cargo aircraft's doors.

Taking off, the 4 engine propeller aircraft would fly all the way to Cloudsdale, just over half its maximum range at only 1000 miles. It would fly clear of the oncoming air assault from the Equestrians on the gathered dog packs.

The Dingo and 6 Diamond dogs loaded up, and not 2 minutes later, the cargo aircraft, a C-133 class, took flight from the makeshift landing strip.

Its passage to Cloudsdale would go unheeded, others not knowing what it carried.

* * *

><p><strong>Early Evening, 2 hours before Sunset.<strong>

**June 13th, 1006 ANM**

**Badlands, bandit disputed region between south Equestria and Mutthico.**

**Dog encampment lakebed, mountainside.**

As the sun began to set, its passage slowed now to the point where it was almost time for Celestia to lower it, and set it going the 180 degrees around the other hemisphere. An orange light was cast over the brown and orange landscape of the badlands below.

Reading the letter, Starswirl looked at Blacksaddler as he finished it:

"Celestia's hoping to scatter them with a show of force, preferably one not immediately associated with Equestria."

Starswirl, Blacksaddler and Baldrek immediately turned to Min-Wei, the Eastern Dragon looking at the letter oddly:

"Why must I?"

"Min-Wei, this is Celestia's request. If you do this, you are a free dragon, cleared of charged. Go forth, and do what you can. You have 1 hour before the main squadrons get here."

Bowing slightly, enthused by this deal, Min-Wei began to observe the dogs rom afar:

"Give me a few minutes. Then I'll be ready."

"Would it be too hard to ask you to take out the Wurm riders first?" Blacksaddler asked, a pedantic tone to his voice:

"Very well, Captain." Min-Wei stressed the title on his tongue. His tolerance for Blacksaddler's superiority due to his intelligence, while warranted in his case, would be less lengthy after this last deed.

Starswirl limped over to a nearby rock, his leg in his exoskeletal crutch acting up a bit.

"I'll do my share, but I've had my fill of going down there being cloaked as it is. The smell of unwashed, dusty dog fur can only be tolerated so long."

Rolling his eyes, Blacksaddler muttered: "That'd be heaven compared to Baldrek at the end of the month."

"Sir, sir! There's some more of them wurms comin' from the north!" Baldrek said loudly, the donkey looking through the binoculars at some dust rising just north of the dog encampment below.

Even to their distant views from the mountainside, it was unmistakeable. But there were only 2 Wurms, one of them the larger, purple female that was their leader.

"That must be the Dodge Junction raiders coming back. Hm, where are all the cars and trucks?" Blacksaddler noticed it was only the Wurm riders coming back.

A letter quickly flashed to Starswirl, another from Celestia. Grumbling at the late messages, he read aloud:

"To Starswirl. Troops report, Dodge Junction attackers found, mostly captured. Only the 2 Wurm riders escaped. Celestia."

Flashing the message away, Starswirl looked to Min-Wei, who had amusedly listened in:

"Must you delay? Get a move on if you are going to strike!"

"Calm down, I'm planning it now." Min-Wei had a great deal of respect for the magician, but he really was a grumpy old stallion.

As the golden Eastern Dragon, shrunken still, checked the encampment below for a plan of attack, he muttered: "You know I'll have to split up from you, so I'm not associated with Equestria. Plus, they won't find you before you move in with the main attack."

"Yes yes, but if you leave without attacking, you'll be hunted." Starswirl reminded him.

"And give up a chance at a free slate? Never, I'm not as mindless as those dogs down there." Min-Wei replied.

While the 2 magic wielders bickered, the grey and black maned Unicorn, Captain Blacksaddler, reclined in his seat near the mountain plateau edge.: "I'll be glad to be gone from these two Baldrek. Given their bickering, grumpiness and overall haughtiness, I'd have thought I'd enjoy some more minds as clever as mine."

"And why haven't you enjoyed it sir?" Baldrek asked, the donkey uncertain of his master's statement.

"Because when I want intelligent conversation, if not from myself in the mirror, I want it from those who aren't as grumpy as a noblepony who discovers his cook has put woodlice in his fruitcake, and not raisins."

"Hang on a minute, if my memory is correct-"

"A rare occurrence." Blacksaddler commented offhand.

"You said you'd give me a raise when you asked me to do it when your cousin was coming for Hearth's Warming Heath dinner last year."

"Yes Baldrek. But I told you to put woodlice in HIS fruitcake, not all of them. The moment I felt that crunch between my teeth, your raise was out the window. You're just lucky I didn't force you to eat all the fruitcakes afterwards, given it disgusted my cousin enough to get his fat flank out the door soon afterwards."

Thinking for a moment, Baldrek snickered as the full story came back, remembering that occurrence last Heart's Warming Heath in the Blacksaddler residence, while his master was off duty in his Canterlot home.

Incredibly, Starswirl and Min-Wei hadn't paid attention to this exchange at all. Starswirl was fiddling with his leg, while Min-Wei finished surveying the encampment below.

Spreading his wings, Min-Wei gave a small growl as he took off quickly, flying back over the ridge.

A brief flash of gold before he flew over the rear of the mountain, indicated he changed size.

Not 1 minute later, flying up and over their perched plateau, Blacksaddler and Baldrek ducked slightly as a massive golden and jade striped, serpentine dragon thundered overhead. Starswirl brushed some dust out of his slightly shortened beard and his blue travelling robes.

"And the flames of the East descend on the dogs of war."

The quote came from nowhere, but Starswirl thought it appropriate. He somewhat pitied the dogs below, but so long as Min-Wei scattered them mainly, not killed too many, he'd rest easy.

He had already seen far worse displays during the Unicorn civil war of over a millenia past.

* * *

><p>Down below, Min-Wei flew 500 feet above the ground, his 200 foot long form, with 4 short arms and legs, and 2 spread wings, an intimidating sight to behold.<p>

Over the wind and rustling air beneath his wings, Min-Wei felt his inner heat building in his throat, enhanced by his magic.

Mild gunfire reached his ears, but he had both his dragon scales, and his magical abilities to shield him. Focusing, a faint golden aura covered his skin, protecting him from the bullets.

A rocket fired his way, but he banked slightly to avoid it. Right as he passed it, he focused his energy into his wings, and flew in fast and low.

Enhancing he hurricane winds beneath his wingbeats as he thundered overhead, the magic boosted gales blew apart dogs, overturned vehicles and threw up a dust trail as Min-Wei finished his first pass.

* * *

><p>Leska saw from her Tatzlwurm mount capsule as the wind picked up in the camp, a massive Eastern dragon roaring overhead. A strange golden glow to its scales followed.<p>

Yells erupted from camp as order was beginning to fall.

She whispered to herself: "Why? Of all things, why a dragon?"

Composing herself, she kicked her mount from her feet, yelling over loudspeaker as she too command of anyone who listened, along with her 8 remaining Wurm riders in camp:

"Stick together! Form firing lines!"

In the distance, a roar sounded as the golden Eastern Dragon came in for another sweep, this time a glow building in its mouth, and its palms.

Gunfire erupted, but before long, the dragon was upon them.

A triple attack from 500 feet up, as orange and green flecked dragon fire blazed a line straight over the encampment for a few hundred metres. And, to more destruction, a pair of green aura pulses fired, hitting a cluster of vehicles and a few tents.

Fire rose as one vehicle exploded, but Leska noticed something.

As the Dragon fired, it seemed to shudder as some bullets reached it.

"Gret! Rally the troops to fire on my command! Its weak when it opens fire with its dragonbreath!" Leska yelled over the loudspeaker.

Beneath her, she burrowed her Tatzlwurm, as she made one last call to her subordinate: "And Gret! When you're done, go to the west end of the camp, directly underground. When I call it, come straight up!"

"Got it!" Gret's reply was followed by his smaller Wurm tunnelling to the camp, his loudspeaker already barking orders.

"Every Dragon has a weak spot."

In the distance, Min-Wei scratched as he rose, noticing a few bullets had got into his mouth as he fired. It was inevitable, as the mouths were weak points on any Dragon.

He'd have to be careful not to let loose any energy hand blasts while he also used his fire, to protect his mouth.

As the dragon turned, he readied another attack. He needed only scatter them before the main squadrons came in and swept them away.

* * *

><p><strong>Min-Wei's last means of earning his freedom, but it places him at unexpected risk. The Wurmrider leader is more cunning than thought.<strong>

**All the while, the main Equestrian retaliation force bears in on them all. And Starswirl, Blacksaddler and Baldrek stand by waiting.**

**3 attempts on the lives of the 6 are moving into position.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would. And I stress, reviews are appreciated. Especially any that address the overall state of this series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also Note: The voice actorscharacters list for OC characters has been updated further, to include characters such as the Wurm rider Diamond Dogs.**

** See Volume 1 for the OC character list. I shall post the list as the last chapter of this Volume story once it is completed, and I shall do the same for Volume 3.**


	42. Ch 42: Starswirl's Strike, Fujita Sweep

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 42: Starswirl's strike, Fujita sweep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Early Evening, 2 hours before Sunset.<strong>

**June 13th, 1006 ANM**

**Badlands, bandit disputed region between south Equestria and Mutthico.**

**Dog encampment lakebed.**

"Here he comes!"

A yell rose from the gathered encampment, as guns and eyes trained to the approaching golden glow. The Eastern Dragon shone like a golden star in the evening red sky.

"Stand fast! Only flee if its attack looks like it will hit!" Leska yelled. She had become a sort of leader, her loudspeaker broadcasts from her larger Tatzlwurm rallying the thousand or so gathered dogs, and their upwards of 100 various armed trucks and cars.

A distant roar, as Min-Wei closed in from afar.

No magic attacks this time, but as the gunfire rose, orange and green flecked fire burst from his mouth as he made another pass.

**Nearby mountainside**

Through the binoculars he magically held, Blacksaddler called out suddenly:

"Uhm, Starswirl. Looks like the Wurm riders are hatching a plan, look to the western end of the camp."

Looking with his own eyes, Starswirl employed a subtle spell, his own eyes acting as their own binoculars.

He could see shifting soil, just west of the encampment. Min-Wei was turning from afar, about to make a pass from the east to the west.

"They're going to try and catch him as he passes with one of the Wurms."

Starswirl got to his feet, wincing as his leg ached whenever he got up from sitting.

"Captain Blacksaddler. Keep yourself and our servant up here, where we'll need a pair of eyes for the incoming squadron. Do not come after me."

As Blacksaddler saw a faint blue aura surround Starswirl, he said honestly to the old Unicorn: "I wish those dogs good luck, at least, if your reputation in legends is true."

"Yes, you may be right about their luck."

His slight chuckle echoed as he began to quickly teleport bursts of 500 metres, heading down to the lakebed camp's western end.

Down in the encampment, gunfire erupted as the Eastern Dragon passed over again.

**Badlands, bandit disputed region between south Equestria and Mutthico.**

**Dog encampment lakebed.**

Screams flew as the flames descended, a few daring magic blasts from the magic wielding dragon's palms hitting a fuel truck, detonating it and 2 other cars.

Tents were ablaze, and even some stored ammunition began to go off from the heat.

A bandit had dived under the armoured truck he was stood near, the flames licking at the edges of his fur as he hid underneath, trembling from fear slightly.

Peering out, the Eastern Dragon thundered overhead, grunting audibly as gunfire hit its more sensitive scales.

All of a sudden, at the Western edge of the encampment, the ground erupted in dust and rocks. One of the Tatzlwurm riders had his mount leap from the ground, bellowing as its triple hinged maw, like a demented flower with teeth, suddenly seized the Eastern Dragon's tail as it passed.

The Dragon shrieked horrifically as it was suddenly dragged to the ground, a massive dust cloud erupting where it and the Tatzlwurm fell.

Cheers rose around camp, and as the bandit crawled from the truck's underside, ablaze tents and vehicles were being extinguished already.

Already as well, cars and trucks drove out to the West, and some dogs approached on foot, armed to their teeth with guns and blades.

In the distance, more shrieks as the Dragon was clearly still fighting the Wurm that brought it down.

But other dust rising showed the other Wurm riders, 9 in total, including a larger purple female, were incoming to it.

**Badlands, bandit disputed region between south Equestria and Mutthico.**

**Dog encampment lakebed.**

**1 kilometre west of camps.**

Min-Wei roared as he felt the maw of the Tatzuwurm bite harder into him, but fired a magic beam from his palm into the Wurm's side.

Shrieking, it pulled away, beginning to burrow down. Not having that, the 200 foot Eastern Dragon, larger than its Wurm attacker, grabbed it by the tail, pulling it as it twisted to bite him again.

Before he gripped its head, Min-Wei saw the capsule just behind its head, and the Diamond Dog rider inside. Growling, he fought the Wurm's squriming, and wrenched the capsule from the Wurm's neck, careful not to crush it.

Fighting the urge to hurl it a fatal distance for its rider, Min-Wei tossed it lightly into a roll, as he backtracked on his legs to pull the Wurm over his head, magic enhancing his strength.

Rearing it up, Min-Wei slammed it headfirst onto the ground, a shockwave created as the beast was knocked unconscious.

As he wheezed, Min-Wei saw the rider stagger out, already firing a pistol at him in a stupid display of bravado.

"Leave, now." Min-Wei growled low, but he saw the dog, Gret, only step back once, smirking as the ground began to shake again.

Behind Min-Wei, the ground exploded, a larger Purple Wurm landing right on his back, teeth clamping around his wings at the same time.

Something snapped, and Min-Wei roared in agony as he realised the Wurm had broken his wing as it bit down.

He was pulled back, dust swirling around as he was constricted by the female Tatzlwurm, like a gigantic snake with its prey. It squeezed hard, as Min-Wei felt the pressure increasing.

A few beams of magic fired out, but the female Wurm was too strong, and too certain in its grip.

Nearby, as Min-Wei struggled, he felt gunfire hitting his exposed lower body half, as the trucks and cars closed in. 4 more Tatzlwurms surfaced nearby, keeping guard around this killing formation.

As he felt his vision blackening, Min-Wei heard a faint, rumbling voice in the air, and the wind picking up suddenly, the air becoming charged like static.

_**"**_**_Magicae et terram, repulsii hostes!"_**

An explosion of faint blue light rang out, blasting the Purple Wurm free of Min-Wei suddenly, as he also saw the unconscious Wurm that brought him down pushed away by the shockwave. Its rider, Gret, tumbled away also, yelling loudly as he rolled across the sandy ground.

The other Wurms roared as they saw a blue shield arise between Min-Wei and his attackers, forcing even Leska and her female Tatzlwurm out of its boundaries. The battered Eastern Dragon had been enclosed inside a blue dome of energy, but dome sizzled at the ground level also, burning the ground slightly.

A loudspeaker voice, a female's, screamed as the dome hummed slightly:

"Go underground! Finish him from below!"

2 other Wurm riders burrowed at her command, tunnelling down to attack from below.

A shockwave sounded from below, as they had collided headfirst with the shield. It wasn't a dome, it was a sphere.

On that cue, it began to lift, taking the ground semisphere it had enclosed beneath Min-Wei with it.

A large, perfectly round crater was left as it rose away slightly, hovering slightly overhead. The Wurms that collided underground with the shield poked their heads out wearily, their riders shouting over loudspeakers to ask for other orders.

As his visoon cleared, Min-Wei saw a form shimmer to focus, as Starswirl appeared to be at the top of the dome, a blue glow all around him.

Gunfire hit uselessly at them, as both the shield, and the ground enclosed in its lower half sphere, protected them.

The echoing voice, definitely Starswirl's, sounded once more:

_**"**_**_Vigilavi et canes ad bellum! Et erit, cum arives exercitus ad aquilonem!"_**

The blue shield flashed briefly, before a massive, expanding field of blue energy crackled and shot forth.

On the ground, the vehicles stopped in their tracks, while dogs first caught by the field were seen suddenly stopping, some spasming before they froze in place.

All but 4 of the Wurm riders were caught by the blast, as the magical energy attack incapacitated creature and machine alike. The Wurms flopped on the ground, their weight if out of the ground brining them down before the mass stasis field fully set in.

Back to the west, carrying the semi sphere of earth that Min-Wei rested on a few hundred metres further away from camp, Starswirl sighed as he dropped the levitation and shield spell, but grabbed Min-Wei in his levitation spell as he did so.

The earth picked up dropped away, the semi-sphere of earth mass breaking apart into a hill of debris as it crashed to the earth 100 feet below. High above, Min-Wei was lowered in a blue aura to the ground, while Starswirl came to a rest on the ground, tired now from the attack as he stood wearily on his four legs.

Panting now, Min-Wei noticed from afar that a good third of the dog encampment hadn't been caught by the blast, but were regrouping in the encampment, or investigating the stasis locked dogs, unresponsive vehicles or downed Tatalwurms.

"I, I don't believe, such power." The Eastern Dragon looked at Starswirl, who limped over to a sitting position near the sat upright Eastern Dragon's much larger form. His leg acted up, even in the brace, when he was tired out.

"Old magic, as sometimes actually saying the incantation, makes it more pronounced when it comes forth. Words have power, more than thoughts can ever have."

Starswirl focused his magic on Min-Wei's broken wing, neutralizing the pain as he bent it back into a shape.

"Healing magic isn't my strong suit, but I can do a barely fixed job."

A flash, and Min-Wei's wing was healed, and lined up at the bone.

"It will be brittle at the bone, so have it put in a cast, or anything suitable, until it has fully healed."

Wheezing a little from the effort, Starswirl fully sat on his hunches, as he looked on with Min-Wei at the other activity in the dog encampment a kilometre away.

"We should leave. Before they start shooting again." Min-Wei suggested. He felt some of the bullet wounds in his lower body, not knowing how many dozens had hit while he was in the larger Wurm's coils.

"True. But you must shrink, I cannot easily teleport such a large-"

Before Starswirl finished, Min-Wei flashed golden in glow, before his form, only 3 times Starswirl's height and length, stood before him.

"Form." Muttering about impatience, Starswirl focused once more, as a blue flash engulfed him and Min-Wei.

More jumps of teleportation, and they were back on the mountainside where they started.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

**Badlands, bandit disputed region between south Equestria and Mutthico.**

**Nearby mountainside.**

They were getting ready to leave, as the Equestrian squadrons were just about here. A few specks in the distance confirmed they were on route.

"Well, you can be assured you have my approval, no needless death. Why didn't you do that before though?"

Blacksaddler's genuine question stopped Starswirl in his focusing. Baldrek too looked on, the donkey saying: "Yeah, I don't see why we had to wait around on this dusty plateau, when you could've just done that trick you did."

"In case it hasn't become apparent, I am not as youthful as I once was. I wasn't even youthful when I was imprisoned in the Elements to finish them. So kindly grant me some leeway if I choose not to exercise overt power more often!"

The old Unicorn grumbled as he continued to focus his magic. They were just about to teleport out of here each, but Starswirl was takig charge of Min-Wei. Blacksaddler and Baldrek would remain here, to be picked up by the attacking squadrons.

"The arrogance of youth." Starswirl muttered, as a blue aura encompassed him and Min-Wei. The Eastern Dragon was still in his smaller form, being careful with his fragile wing.

A blue flash, and both the Unicorn and Eastern Dragon were gone, heading north as Blacksaddler and Baldrek looked at each other.

"Oh sir, that's the first time in a while I've heard someone say you're young."

Face falling a bit in indifference, Blacksaddler resumed watching the encampment as he commented to his not so intellectual donkey accomplice: "Its not a compliment Baldrek, not least when its coming from a old crock like Starswirl the Wrinkled."

Looking down at the encampment, Baldrek commented as he saw the incoming squadrons: "Seems a little unfair, doesn't it?"

"Baldrek, they used Tatzlwurms to seize two cities, on top of standard vehicle warfare. They made the first unfair move if anything."

As he looked through the binoculars, Blacksaddler saw the distant pegasi squadrons beginning a few formations of flying moves, with many hundreds involved.

"Hm, actually Baldrek. This may be unfair now, using the Fujita Sweep."

Watching on, Unicorn Captain Blacksaddler and his Donkey servant, Baldrek, saw a large diameter vortex forming, just north of the dog encampment by a few miles.

It grew faster and faster, growing from a large dust devil, to a full fledged tornado, in a few minutes.

The pegasi formations only ever used the Fujita squadron formation when they wanted a sweeping victory. And the Unicorns there amidst the squadrons did well on their airborne chariots to clear up the remnants.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour before sunset<strong>

**5 minutes later**

**Badlands, bandit disputed region between south Equestria and Mutthico.**

**Dog encampment lakebed.**

The dogs, Wurms and vehicle electrics disabled by Starswirl's area spell had worn off by now. But, it was too late to escape the attack.

The wind roared as the setting sun was blotted by the rising dust.

It was incomprehensible as the gigantic tornado sent cars and trucks sliding and tumbling end over end, the twister not quite powerful enough to lift the cars.

This was the Fujita sweep technique, the most powerful attack formation Equestria's pegasi military could use. Named after the Salamander who created the Fujita scale of measuring tornados, it was a variable power attack.

The pegasi flew rapidly in circles, creating a tornado that once up, could sustain itself and be steered by the pegasi. Its power varied, from F0 to F4. F5, or wings over 260 mph, was just too strong for even Equestria's military to manage effectively.

To attack an encampment full of tents, some cars and trucks, and cause enough damage to scatter even the Wurm riders, and F2 would suffice. The 140 mph winds wreaked havoc, especially as the tornado formed was about a half mile wide at the base.

* * *

><p>Gret covered his eyes as he saw the dust rising from the gigantic funnel cloud overhead. The pegasi moved too fast to realistically stand a chance of hitting by gunfire, but already the gathering was scattering.<p>

Cars and trucks not overturned or destroyed were already driving off, their headlights barely visible as they fled the encampment in all directions.

"The campaign is lost! Retreat! Retreat!"

Gret heard Leska's voice over loudspeaker, as her voice, and the barks of fleeing dogs, gunning engines and bellowing Tatzlwurms sounded.

He'd tried to get his own up, but it was knocked unconscious by that Eastern Dragons still.

The dust picked up, as Gret wandered through in search of Leska and her massive Wurm.

"Leska! LESKA!"

Gret turned his head, only barely seeing the flipping car in time before it slammed into him.

The dog was crushed, while the car and his mangled body were strewn across the landscape along with tents and much of the rest of the camp.

* * *

><p>The dog encampment, and its makeshift army, was lost.<p>

Her rider capsule poking out of the sand atop her Wurm as it dug away, Leska saw the tornado beginning to die already. Overhead, the other pegasi towed the chariots, as Unicorns fired down from overhead at the dogs and Wurms that were blind enough to be caught in their sights still.

Bitter in defeat, Leska kicked her purple female Wurm's neck to go underground.

"Never again will the Wurmriders work with others."

By the time she regrouped with the others that escaped, she found that of her 12 riders, she and the others numbered only 5. Among those dead were Kurt, from honorable suicide near Apploosa instead of capture, and Gret, presumably in the tornado.

She didn't know what happened to the others, but she'd heard tales that Janal had been taken captive, despite him trying to suicide before it happened.

Her Wurmriders would recover, but they'd never leave the badlands now. They'd learned the hard way what happens if Equestria is attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

Across Equestria, news spread of the successful dispersion of the bandit army in the badlands. But surprisingly, it wasn't universally appreciated worldwide.

Critics of the military strategy questioned the use of the Fujita sweep move, a combined tornado and magic gunship attack, without warning. Others questioned which powerful Unicorn immobilised three quarters of the dog armies before the squadrons got there, the eyes falling on the Princesses as the prime suspects.

Celestia took it in her stride to take credit for the immobilisation spell, to protect Starswirl's identity for now. But she knew it was his handiwork. Starswirl was known for using stasis spells frequently, past and present.

Min-Wei's involvement was kept secret, but his debt was fulfilled now, him clearing his name of working for Garnet, though having already cleared his record by coming forwards, instead of trying to kill Smoulder.

Still, the positive outweighed the negative press, as relief efforts went to helping the Appaloosa and Dodge Junction residents to recover, and rebuild their towns.

* * *

><p>That day, the flight from the Badlands, a hundred miles west of the battle site, had arrived near Cloudsdale.<p>

In a small dug cave, just beneath the hills where Cloudsdale hovered high overhead, the team of 1 Dingo and 6 Diamond Dogs prepared the devices, having tested the smallest already to make sure they worked. A threat that would draw Fluttershy and/or Rainbow Dash out, for their deaths.

* * *

><p>Already heading north, up the east coast, Garnet's flight was on route. He'd already used his criminal network, rebuilt in more careful secrecy from scratch since it was exposed by Varkan, to get some assets ready.<p>

* * *

><p>On a train, already halfway from Las Pegasus to Canterlot, a trio of Lion assassins, a Black Mamba, and a mysterious 5th assassin in a different car from them in secret, awaited their arrival. Garnet would dispose of his 4 assassins that failed him in killing Smoulder, while he didn't care whether the 5th killed Twilight or not.<p>

The Canterlot assassin, the 5th man, was also Garnet/Tyree's personal revenge against Varkan. Someone Varkan knew, someone he failed, so that this 5th man's actions in attacking Twilight, as Garnet wisely thought he would, would tarnish Varkan's reputation as payback for him tarnishing Garnet's careful constructed influence and goals. He'd undermine the Hephaestus group one last time, even as he sought more to undermine the Entity to destroy it.

Because in truth, as he had chanted to himself many times Garnet and Tyree both knew they only had to kill just one of the six. That afforded them only taking killing 5 of them seriously.

Twilight was the exception, her attempted death would have some other motives of Garnet playing out, ones not so connected to destroying the Entity. He/they could afford to take her death not so seriously as the others.

Besides, the other 5 would be easier to kill, especially with Garnet himself helping with 3 at once in Manehatten.

* * *

><p>But for now, as Equestria basked in a period of relief, presuming the threat was over, the plot allowed such a relief. The large, distracting threat was over. Now, the true attacks began.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The big distracting threat is over, as Equestria breathes a collective sigh of relief.<strong>

**As for Garnet's 3 pronged assault, as said, he isn't fully using Canterlot's operation to kill one of the six. He can afford to not take Twilight as seriously, because:**

**1. She's the most difficult target, being the most powerful, and a well defended princess to boot.**

**2. The others of the 6 have multiple members at the other areas.**

**Besides, along with the 4 not dead assassins that went after Smoulder in Sri Draka, a 5th person will be someone reappearing after so long after going missing earlier this story. I've dropped enough hints, but if you know who it is, good on you. He has a dislike for ponies, and a relatively recently increased dislike of Varkan.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, I appreciate reviewscritiques of my work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Starswirl's magical incantation language is Latin, FYI.<strong>


	43. Ch 43: Anticipated meeting, game set

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 43: Anticipated meeting, game set.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mid Morning<strong>

**June 14th, 1006 ANM**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Living quarters**

Walking down the palace corridor during the early morning hours, Twilight yawned lightly as the low sun crept through the windows.

Guards stood to attention as she passed, but they gave the barest of smiles as Twilight greeted them with a friendly smile as she passed.

As she descended a stairwell, she saw Flash waiting for her, clad in full guard uniform armour. He was on duty, his service record to her meaning he had become her defacto personal bodyguard. Amongst other things.

But he bowed low when she reached him, his guard duties coming first.

"Celestia and the others are already having breakfast. Luna hasn't gone to her day rest yet."

Flash told her as they walked.

"Is Discord with her?" Twilight asked. The whole kingdom had been in a good mood since yesterday, the victory against the Diamond Dog bandits in the south, and taking back Apploosa and Dodge Junction, spurring celebrations across the nation.

"I'd guess he is. If he's not having a meal with Celestia, its usually around lunch from what I've seen. You know him, any idea why?" Flash's question to her as he escorted her earned a chuckle from Twilight.

"Who knows what Discord does during the day when he's not with Celestia."

* * *

><p><strong>Dining Lounge<strong>

Flash opened the lounge door for Twilight, before following her inside, not quite as flirtatious as he would be. He was on duty technically.

As she walked in, Twilight saw that there were others sat at the table, having some tea by the looks of it.

"Oh, good morning Twilight. Tea's ready if you want it." Celestia greeted.

Walking over with a smile, Twilight saw Discord sat beside Celestia, seemingly having just been discussing something with her. A glass of chocolate milk, his usual, hovered beside him.

Of course, just the milk in a glass shape. There was no glass around it.

Luna sat nearby, looking tired as she usually did in the morning. Unlike the others, her meal was a dinner. A plate of sandwiches in this case.

The actual surprise came from the gold and jade striped Eastern Dragon sat nearby, the larger cup of tea looking slightly different. It was actively steaming for one thing.

Also apparent was the second guest, a Unicorn it seemed, sat in a chair near the fire a few feet from the table. A blue cloak hung over the side of the chair.

"Uhm, Min-Wei, isn't it?" Twilight asked. Behind her, Flash looked oddly at the dragon, who looked back. He noticed the dragon's left wing was in a cast at the joint.

"Yes, and good morning to you, Princess."

The dragon gave a quick bow, but not before he gestured to the other guest, in the armchair, calling loudly:

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Discord looked over, and with a slight eye roll he snapped his fingers. The armchair's legs came to life, turning itself 180 degrees before it settled again.

"Oh, he's fallen asleep, again." Luna couldn't help but comment with a laugh at the old wizard's current state. It seemed a fireplace was a good place for him to nod off.

An elderly grey unicorn, with a shaggy white/grey mane and short beard, sat in the armchair. His leg brace around his rear leg was undone slightly, but still around his leg.

Wandering slowly up to him, Twilight used her magic to gently nudge the old Unicorn awake. He was mumbling something in his sleep, barely audible when she came near him.

"Dicit ei unus ex sex . Potentia Entitatis. Debilites , et disperdam illud."

"Sir?"

Jolting awake suddenly, the old Unicorn looked around sharply as he saw everyone in the room looking at him.

"I had more peace during the civil war."

Stifling a chuckle at Starswirl's grouchiness, Celestia made introductions.

"Twilight Sparkle, meet Starswirl the bearded."

Her jaw visibly dropped as Twilight recognized him from the [recently] altered statue, by Varkan's accounts.

"You really did shorten your beard. And, where's your traditional hat? You have your cloak."

Snorting a little, Starswirl commented: "I've been around from my return for 30 years Princess Sparkle. Long enough to know to alter my travelling wardrobe. And a hood is more practical than a hat any day."

Flash Sentry stood back, his amusement at Twilight nearly going into a subdued fangirl state in front of one of her legend icons cloaked by his own amazement. Even to those not rehearsed in history, Starswirl was up there with the biggest legend names.

"I, I have so many questions."

"And I shall happily answer them, and ask some of my own. But I have one of my own." Starswirl said with some reverence.

"Anything." Twilight said happily.

"Are you going to let your jaw hang loose, or will you help an old wizard with his leg brace?"

At the table, Discord sniggered out loud, earning a shoulder nudge from Celestia, even as she stifled her mild laugh. Luna shook her head in her own amusement, while Min-Wei took a sip of his near boiling tea in mild annoyance, muttering to himself:

"Revered image of legendary wisdom is quickly diminishing."

* * *

><p>It was fortunate that Twilight didn't have any royal duties that morning. Nothing could have dragged from Starswirl's side, listening intently to his stories and asking questions where she wanted to know more.<p>

Min-Wei, there on invitation, would be leaving soon after that afternoon, heading to, wherever he was headed next. Presumably going back to freelancing his services as he once did in the East, though being extra careful with his contracts.

Starswirl would be around Canterlot for a bit longer, before he returned to his secluded dwelling.

"So, where is your home?"

Starswirl narrowed his eyes slightly, as he said curtly: "I don't have to tell you where I live. I value my privacy."

"Sorry."

"Nevermind Princess. But now I must ask, how exactly did you solve my unfinished spell?"

Twilight launched into her story of the attempt, mishap, and eventual completion of Starswirl's cutie mark switching spell.

During their talks, Luna and Celestia would depart, along with Discord. Luna headed to bed, Celestia to the day courts for a thankfully quieter day, and Discord to who-knows where.

As their talks carried on though, Min-Wei got dragged in to talk about his history, but began to enjoy the talk as he became interested in the magical arts discussed by Twilight and Starswirl.

3 skilled magic wielders discussing their art forms they shared, but themselves so different from each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Just past midday<strong>

**June 14th, 1006 ANM**

**Manehatten, docklands.**

The horse drawn carriage, pulled by a pair of dark, burly stallions, drew up to the warehouse.

The cloaked figure got out, a tall figure walking on all fours. He was a grey Diamond Dog, larger than normal.]

Despite recent anti Dog sentiments across Equestria, it was only against the bandits. This dog, and others in Manehatten, were more organised at least, illegal or not in activity.

The carriage drew off, but the grey dog had already disappeared inside the warehouse. His plans were far from legal.

* * *

><p><strong>Mob owned warehouse<strong>

Under a legal front, this and other warehouses served the purposes of the various mobs in Manehatten. It was a big city, and organized crime was a guarantee.

Manehatten was a peaceful, well regulated city however, so the mobs banded together more often to stand a better chance of success.

This meant gathering the family heads together was an easier task than expected.

3 sat at the table in the warehouse office, all flanked by 2 bodyguards. They were all earth ponies or pegasi, all clad in brown suits, and big in muscles.

2 ponies, one a stern looking Unicorn Mare of dark yellow fur and black mane, a second generation immigrant from Germaneigh.

Rosamunde Trampler, though the last name wasn't so much a true name, more a literal meaning. If crossed, she lived up to her namesake. She was the negotiator among the mob leaders, but with her, there was no good or bad cop routine, just her.

The other was a slender, black Pegasus stallion with a dark green mane, the only local at the table.

Born and bred in Manehatten from the streets up, Obsidian Hustler was a well known smuggling ring leader in the city. Anything illegal or otherwise he could get, for the right price.

The 3rd was a Gryphon, a former immigrant, turned mob head. He was light brown in colour, but a sandy red in his head and talon colouration, along with his wings. He as from the old Gryphon nation, Gryphain, in the central continent, just like the Germaneigh Unicorn mare there too.

Bautista Hookclaw, known for being a provider of various services from hitmen, bodyguards, and intimidation services. Bautista was the hard hitting mob head in the city, his locally hired stallions, and occasional foreign hired muscle, doing the dirty work not even some mob members wanted done.

But Garnet entered the room, knowing full well he was in control the moment he entered. Bautista Hookclaw gave him a quick nod, while the Gryphon saw his gathered bodyguard stallions also wink.

The grey, disguised, large diamond dog got right to it:

"You know why you're here. You know who I've called as the targets, those 3 I called to be killed. Now, before anyone speaks, I offer this last statement. Payment for this, will be a percentage of profits from the connections I have across the Oceanic Alliance, recently changed to remain hidden, and across Leonya, and Elephanzania. You'll have enough income to double your wealth within a year."

At the table, the Unicorn mare, Rosamunde, smiled slightly. It seemed she was on board. But Garnet scowled ever so slightly at the sight of Obsidian Hustler not appearing to be on board.

And indeed, Obsidian stood up now:

"I came here, to say no. I'm not risking my wealth on this operation. Killing direct allies of one of the princesses? Count me out, and my men."

Garnet stood there, shaking a little slightly, as his voice suddenly became slightly higher pitches, and strangely calm.

"Its alright, I understand. But, there's just one problem."

Obsidian's eyes bulged as he saw the other guards in the room, 8 in total, suddenly grab his own 4 guard stallions. Rosamunde smirked a little in her seat, while the Gryphon, Bautista, moved his chair back a bit in anticipation.

"You."

Before Obsidian could even react, Garnet, his mind more Tyree's beyond his control, launched across the table, claws outstretched.

Grabbing the Pegasus by the throat, he scrambled over to the wall of the office, and began to slam Obsidian's head into the window, cracking it each time, both the window and his skull.

After 6 smashes, Tyree growled as he squeezed hard, the Pegasus's neck snapping in his grip.

Turning around, breathing a bit more calm now, Garnet shook a little as he said somewhat shakily: "Any more 'accidental' deaths? Obsidian chose not to help, but you 4, and the rest of his hired help, work for me now. I already paid him, before he declined, so consider your services bought by yours truly."

Shaking a little, the 4 burly stallions under Obsidian's former hire nodded, which earned their release from the other 8 restraining them.

At the table, Rosamunde spoke up, the yellow Unicorn mare cautious in the face of Garnet's temper: "You have our assets, but our payment will come through?"

"Yes. 10 million each in advance, and a percentage cut of my operations in Leonya and Elephanzania." Garnet stood up now, completely oblivious to the slightly bleeding head from Obsidian's corpse behind him.

Looking around, the Gryphon, Bautista, agreed: "Alright amigo, but only what you bought. We don't go in for direct action like you ask, so you lead them. We will not be caught if this goes wrong."

Garnet's voice suddenly went a little higher: "Good. Otherwise, well, you saw Obsidian behind me."

Walking around the table, Garnet saw both Bautista and Rosamunde hand him some phones, as he also dug a similar one out of the dead Obsidian's jacket pocket on the floor.

"These have the leaders of each group ready to go as first contact." Bautista explained, his foreign accent heavy as he spoke.

"Or in Obsidian's case, all of his bigger hitters." Garnet said, not a hint of remorse in his voice still.

"Now, we're done." Rosamunde stated, gesturing to the door Garnet came through.

With a smile, Garnet left, his larger frame ducking under the door as he left. All 4 of Obsidian's bodyguards followed, a nervous shake in their stallion frames.

Rosamunde looked at Bautista as she saw Obsidian's body: "It must really be this Garnet. No one else has rumoured connections in those countries."

"I already checked against it, his connections are genuine there. We've already got a payment in advance, but more if he actually succeeds." Bautista debated.

"With what we've all given, or had taken, how can he not?" Rosamunde looked at Obsidian's body, her own bodyguards beginning to drag it from the warehouse office.

This Garnet was clearly serious about this big plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Evening<strong>

**Manehatten, Garnet's rented apartment.**

In his temporary apartment in Manehatten, Garnet wrestled with Tyree mentally:

"Why did you kill Obsidian? Now we have a body on our tail."

_"He'll be disposed of. Are you going soft?"_

"Why are you getting more control recently? Ever since we lost our base-."

_"NO! Ever since you lost our base with your cautious, behind the scenes behaviour. No more, we have everything in place to weaken the Entity to kill it, and humiliate Hephaestus and Varkan once again! Now is not the time for caution, now I'm taking control!"_

"No, I'm in control!" Garnet growled mentally to himself.

_"There is no we, no you or I, Garnet. There is only us, single, the same being, but I am better. You were bred as a super soldier, but you waste it on nothing but intellectual cowardice. No more, now I combine our smarts with the weapon Varkan inadvertently made us, made me!"_

"No, don't, you'll mess up our plans, you don't fully think things through." Garnet held his temples as a headache set in.

_"And you think things through too much."_

Tyree's influence was dominant now, as Garnet became increasingly aggressive as his make or break plan for his future, and terminating others' futures, drew to its beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Near midnight<strong>

**June 14th, 1006 ANM**

**Everfree forest, Harmony Caldera**

The lake of lava boiled and smoked slightly, as activity set in beneath it.

Deep beneath the lava lake, the rocky forms that had been manufactured half a world away, at the Entity's ash cloaked island epicentre in the former Maldives, came to the surface.

A chanting voice, carried across the cosmic void by a careless magician Unicorn in his sleep, once part of the void himself, had alerted the Entity to send its more capable assets into a ready position early.

_**"Dicit ei unus ex sex . Potentia Entitatis. Debilites , et disperdam illud."**_

_**One of the six. Power the Entity. Weaken or destroy it.**_

The Entity was aware of this, and of the fact that Starswirl had sensed a plot emerging to kill one of the six weaknesses it had during its growing period of power.

And by past experiences during its even weaker stages, and its partner in its full birth, it knew full well who was leading the plot. The only one with full knowledge, or at least, as much as the Entity had disclosed, of its plans and capabilities.

Garnet didn't know its full potential, or its full plans. But he knew enough that he could undermine its plans during this crucial stage.

The 6 were remnants of its power draw, having drained the Elements of their power links to the Cosmic infinite. Those weaknesses would vanish once the Entity reached a certain stage of its development.

But for now, it would act to protect its interests, and the 6.

Just beneath the lava lake's surface, a trio of rock forms, solid among the lava, protected the assets ready to depart for the locations of the 6. Charged with energy, and wielding abilities unseen by even Garnet's insight into the Entity's capabilities, they waited for the command and alert to deploy.

If Garnet sought to undermine or destroy the Entity, he wouldn't do so without retaliation before he succeeded.

* * *

><p><strong>The game is set and ready, as even the Entity has been getting its pieces ready.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As the plot of Garnet, and the various retaliatory actions kick off, the Hephaestus membersallies will quickly find they become involved to varying degrees.**

**After all, Varkan made it a high priority to be alerted to any Entity activity. And certain tech/individuals to be used will certainly draw attention from Hephaestus/Oceanic Alliance.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	44. Ch 44: Cloudsdale Crisis: Ultimatum

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 44: Cloudsdale Crisis: Ultimatum**

* * *

><p><strong>Late Morning<strong>

**16th June, 1006 ANM**

**Everfree forest, Harmony Caldera**

The lava lake was more active than usual, bubbling and orange in parts, but not changing in volume.

The crater was still largely charred black and grey, but a few plants were growing on the slopes leading down to the crater. Of course, around the slightly raised lava lake the ground was stark black.

Suddenly, the lake of molten rock bubbled in the centre, as a large mass began to rise out from inside.

The mass hovered above the lake, flying slowly to the edge of the crater to stop on the charred slopes. As it cooled, it flashed white at the partings as it split into 2 neat 'slices', like an otherworldly orange of sorts being split in half.

The rock began to glow white/blue all over, the three forms shifting into 2 large shapes, equal to a truck in size. Now 2 egg shapes of energy enlaced rock began to alter form again.

Each rock 'egg' tilted horizontal, the body changing to become more flat, bulging in the middle, with flat extensions and more bulky protrusions at the back. The fronts streamlined to a sharp wedge shape.

In place, 2 aerodynamic forms began to glow one last time, as the rock minerals were purified by the raw energy, turning into the needed metals and composites at a molecular level. The energy, a mixture of physics abiding and extra-dimensional, or magic, was doing the seemingly impossible.

Now, 2 large aircraft, with technology seemingly otherworldly, began to hover higher above the crater. One turned to point northwest, the other northeast.

The 'thrusters' flashed blue, electromagnetism and heat from the raw energy it drew from its Entity source expelling the air, as a jet would. The difference, no fuel, just the air.

As the aircraft flew, they rose into the air, but at the rear of the aircrafts a strange hoop wing tail of sorts formed. Accelerating at great speeds, the purpose of the hoop wings became clear.

The sonic booms each craft generated were reduced by the hoop wing's effect on the vibrations from the boom. This was travelling without being detected. Instead of a loud bang, the boom was reduced to a drawn out rumble, not unlike a distant rumble of thunder.

The aircraft flying northeast had an easy job, as it had only one destination.

The aircraft flying northwest had less luck. It had to pass by Canterlot fast dropping off an asset, before it went right on to Cloudsdale.

By what the Entity could sense, either Cloudsdale or Canterlot would be where the first strike occurred.

As the aircraft drew closer, the more the Entity could influence the events from afar. But it needed to get there first, otherwise its power would be severely cut down.

And in one case, it was running out of time fast, before the first attack took place.

The problem was that Garnet's methods varied with each location.

And with the first target, the plan was to have them come to the attackers, luring them in.

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

**Cloudsdale, Wonderbolts reserves base.**

"Alright, let's do that again! You were good, nice speed from you especially Rainbow Dash. But, your turns could be a little more on point!"

With some groans of frustration, the reserves top rankers took off. They'd been at the course for 2 hours straight now, and everyone still had something their trainer, Spitfire, was calling them out for. Speed, turning rate, stopping speed, or formation proximity.

It was heard that the leader of the Wonderbolts had a perfectionist streak with training the best reserves, the ones most likely to rise into, or replace if need be, the Wonderbolts or other high ranking squadrons.

They'd been lucky, as the southern skirmish had needed a quick response, and the pegasus squadrons in Las Pegasus had been closer. So Cloudsdale still had most of its reinforcements.

Today was important, as it was the 2nd of 3 days where the intelligence and applied skills of each top reserve was marked, to form a ranking position for each. They'd all passed their annual tests, but now was a ranking test of sorts.

Rainbow Dash was at the top, and she was determined to stay that way, even in the face of stiff competition.

* * *

><p>Turning hard through the last hoop, Rainbow Dash made sure to pull in her inner wing more, to stop clipping it on the hoop slightly like last time.<p>

Coming to a stop, she saw that of the 5 who had set off before her, she'd overtaken 3 of them. Still, she stood on the cloudtops at the finishing area, panting hard now. Her wings ached, and she listened in as Spitefire began to run through their various final performances.

"Okay, you'll be mailed the specifics, but I have your results. This was your final test, all of you. Now, the ranks are as such."

Spitfire began to run through the list, the reserves getting an average score out of 100, combining skills such as flight, intelligence, leadership, and other skillsets. Gulping, Rainbow recalled how leadership was her weaker area. She was more a surge ahead sort of mare, but thankfully her raw talent, and intellect in flying matters, made up for it.

Better yet, even the worst ranking reserve scored at least 83 points, very good among the military as a whole.

"2nd place, Strato Rider, 94.3 points. You fell short most on your control in flight, but good leadership skills."

Rainbow nearly leapt for joy. Her name hadn't been called yet, which meant the inevitable.

Smiling a little, Spitfire said: "That means the obvious, that Rainbow being the one not called out yet, means she has the best rank. 94.7 points, just barely. You fell short on leadership, but again, raw talent helped you soar."

"YES! Oh, uh, I mean, thank you ma'am!" Rainbow Dash caught herself mid celebration, before saluting with the rest of the reserves.

"Alright. Dismissed!"

Spitfire flew off, leaving the reserves to chat amongst themselves as they wandered off.

"Dash!"

Turning to the voice, Rainbow's heart quickened ever so briefly as she saw Soarin fly over to her, stopping on the clouds before her.

"So, I saw it. You seem like a happy girl, so I take it you got 1st place?"

"Yep! It was close, but I'm still the best." Rainbow held her head high. Soarin nervously said:

"Yeah, if the positions weren't full, you'd probably be a Wonderbolt already."

"You really think so?" Rainbow asked hopefully. Laughing a little, Soarin said: "I'd be happy to have you in the squad. Spitfire too, though she can be a hard leader at times."

"Yeah, she had us out there for 2 hours." Rainbow commented.

"Try a full training day with her. She once had the 'Bolts out for 4 hours straight."

Rainbow Dash spared a look around, checking said perfectionist squad leader wasn't hearing this.

"But uh, that Strato Rider guy, I thought if anyone was going to beat you, it might be him." Soarin said honestly.

"Yeah, he's good. Better at leading than I am. I'm more of a do'er, he's more of a thinker." Rainbow commented.

"Yeah, there's always ones like him. Thinkers, calm, usually careful, good for strategy I guess. Like Spitfire, though she's warmed up over the years." Soarin recounted how Spitfire had been when he first joined up.

Looking over Soarin's shoulder, Rainbow Dash suddenly said quickly: "Oh, I gotta go. Fluttershy said she wanted to hit the spa with me in celebration after today."

A multicoloured blur jetted off, before Soarin could turn. He suddenly realised what he wanted to ask her:

"WaitRainbowDash, Iwanted to, ask, if you.."

She was already a blur, at which point the light blue stallion pegasus snorted angrily to himself.

"Dammit Soarin! Ask her out first, don't get lost in talking!"

Grumbling, Soarin flew off in the direction of town. With her speed, no way he'd find her in Cloudsdale.

As he flew over a gap in the clouds that served as Cloudsdale's ground level, he saw a parked vehicle on the ground, 3000 feet below.

It was too small to make out, but there was a large marshland of sorts beneath Cloudsdale, where the waterfalls from the city created a large area of bog, perfect for a wildlife reserve. It was likely another boat, for some Earth ponies or Unicorns doing a survey.

Giving it little heed, Soarin flew on to another part of the city. He had a desire for some food all of a sudden.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloudsfall swamp, 3000 feet below Cloudsdale<strong>

**Hillside shores.**

Parked on the swamp shores of the hill where the cave had been, the large boat was set up. The devices were ready, including the small, demonstration model they had.

The 7 dog team, of 6 southern Dogs and a Dingo, one of Garnet's personally hired mercenaries, readied the technology.

Their leader, the Dingo, was a middle sized dog, with a plain orange coat. Compared to the Dimondian Dogs, Dingoes seemed well groomed naturally. If anything, the Dingos came across as a cross between huskies and a fox.

The leader, Nate, looked around as one of the Diamond dogs asked him in a rasp voice:

"Alright boss, we're ready. You want the message fired now?"

"No mates. Fire the deomnstration one first, then let them know. I don't wanna deal with pigeons thinkin' we're bluffin'."

As the dog walked off to get the other 5 to ready to fire, the Dingo halted him:

"Wait, one last thing. We'll need to target one of the outposts that's got lot of pegasi in it, so they understand what they do."

"You got it."

Waiting with his binoculars ready, the Dingo heard the calls from the boat, as the smallest of the devices was loaded into the first missile. They had 6 missiles, each capable of speeds beyond any pegasus could do.

"Loaded and ready!"

"Aim! Locked on!"

Through his binoculars, the Dingo saw their target.

Around Cloudsdale were 4 small, satellite clouds. They served as guard stations of sorts, and being 4 miles from the city, served well as visual cues of what would happen if their demands weren't met.

"Fire!"

A terrific roar sounded as the missile streaked skywards, heading up at a roughly 30 degree angle. They'd positioned largely under the main city, so the outpost clouds needed an angled firing.

Before the missile was halfway to its target, the Dingo was already tying the rolled up scroll, a type of messaging familiar to the ponies, to a small helium balloon they had a few of.

Looking around, if Nate's ears or eyes were better than perfect, he'd see the eyes of pegasi in the main city following the fast smoke trail as it reached the outpost, 4 miles from Cloudsdale.

The missile exploded just as it entered the cloud base of the outpost. Unlike pegasi, and like pretty much anything else on the planet, the missile behaved in the clouds as anything would in cloud, it went right into it. Its explosion was timed, and it helped that the pegasi kept the Cloudsdale clouds stationary, unlike normal clouds.

The explosion was actually just the outer panels blowing off the missile, as the device inside discharged.

The 'warhead' was powered by an immense electrical surge. The batteries that carried the charge burned out at the discharge rate, but one use was enough. The energy surge generated was channelled into a specific frequency radio wave generator, for a tiny amount of time. But it was enough for the immense energy to set to work, disrupting the magical abilities of the pegasi.

It was a weapon that had been tested already, but on a different pony breed, and by Hephaestus. But this time, the EMP was being used in aggression, not just as a demonstration.

In his binoculars, Nate smiled triumphantly as he saw small shapes suddenly falling through the base of the Cloudsdale outpost. The Pegasi were quick to regain flight, but were clearly panicked by their sudden inability to interact with clouds as if they were solid. Also, with their magic disrupted, they needed to flap their wings just arder to stay aloft and fly.

"Perfect. It works just like my boss said it would."

"Good work lads! I'll let 'em know our demands."

Pulling out the lighter he had, Nate lit the firework he had, and stepped back as it shot skywards.

The sparkling rocket flew up, detonating loudly halfway up to Cloudsdale in a bright red light explosion.

As he waited, Nate released the helium balloon, the message tied by string just beneath the large white mass. He saw it rise, while the dogs waited patiently on the boat.

"Now we let them decide."

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes after outpost attack.<strong>

**Cloudsdale, downtown, City hall.**

Panic had set in slightly, as the message was sent across that some of the outpost pegasi to the south had lost their ability to manipulate the clouds, or walk on them.

The guards affected had flown to the ground to the south, unable to fly forever. But a message, sent up by small balloon by the attackers, alerted by firework, had much worse to bode.

* * *

><p>Mayor Cumulus Breeze had looked with some fear at the letter, but could breathe a sigh of relief as soon as the two in question had arrived in the hall.<p>

"Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy. I wish I could have better news."

"Mayor Cumulus, what's happening? Who attacked the outpost, with what?"

Rainbow Dash's questions were silenced when she saw the worried looks on the faces of the guards nearby, and the Mayor, and Spitfire and Soarin standing off to the side.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy cautiously asked.

Sighing, Mayor Cumulus read the letter again.

* * *

><p><strong>To the leadership of Cloudsdale.<strong>

**You have seen the demonstration of the weapons we have, robbing Pegasi for upwards of 2 hours their magically influenced abilities to manipulate clouds as they would ground.**

**The demonstration on the outpost held no casualties, as all the pegasi were fit fliers.**

**But the weapons make it hard for them to fly on their own, let alone save others that cannot fly so well without the slight magical boost pegasi naturally have. **

**Out demands are simple:**

**The two mares currently in Cloudsdale associated with Princess Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, are to meet us on the ground, by our boat and weapons launcher, within 30 minutes.**

**Failure to do so will mean we fire the rest at Cloudsdale. All of them are bigger than the one we fired.**

**In case you needed further persuasion, the technology is a similar form to that tested by the Hephaestus Research Company in Canterlot during February of last year, out of an antagonistic demonstration of anti-magic sentiments, before relations changed.**

**To be blunt, with the weapons fired, there is no way the pegasi fit to fly themselves, will be able to save all those unable to fly on their own, with weaker wings and no clouds to stand on.**

**If you don't want any your elderly, hospitalised, younglings and/or babies to die from a death by a 3000 foot or more fall, have those two Pegasus mares come to us by 1:30 pm local time.**

**Test us, and there is no way you can save all who can't save themselves from the fall they'll endure. You have seen we aren't bluffing with what the weapons can do.**

**Fail to have those two come, we estimate a few hundred deaths at least. We'll bring your weak crashing to the ground if you fail to comply.**

**1:30, or hundreds could die. **

**And ONLY those two, or we fire the weapons.**

* * *

><p>Finishing hearing the Mayor reading it, Fluttershy flew into a rare bit of outrage:<p>

"They're threatening elderly? Chldren? BABIES!? How could they!?"

Rainbow Dash didn't know what to do, she was smart enough to realise this was a trap. Calming Fluttershy down with a hoof to the back, Rainbow Dash said with some solemnity in her voice:

"We'll go. We can't risk Cloudsdale by not."

Sadly to anyone with hope, nobody argued. There was no way they could evacuate those at risk by the time the 30 minutes was up. And a non-magic pegasus would likely kill themselves trying to save others that couldn't fly on their own.

"But they might try and kill you!"

Soarin blurted out, but Spitfire gave him a sympathetic stare, stopping him. Everypony knew the risks these two were taking.

Sighing, Rainbow Dash said with some bitterness: "They won't get away with this, but we're going. We have to."

Fluttershy was ruffled a bit now, saying with a quiet voice, even for her: "Yes, we need to." It wasn't a meek quiet, more a wanting-to-slash-a-throat quiet.

Taking the scroll, Rainbow Dash gave a slow salute to the Mayor, Spitfire and Soarin.

Scrunching his face slightly, Soarin rushed forwards and gave Rainbow Dash a quick hug, whispering:

"Just, stay safe."

"I will Soarin." Pulling back, Rainbow Dash led Fluttershy out of the Mayor's office. They didn't see the solemn looks on their faces. They were looks one might see at a funeral.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloudsfall swamp, 3000 feet below Cloudsdale<strong>

**Hillside shores.**

"Here they come! And with 10 minutes to spare!"

One of the dogs sighted the two Mares flying out of Cloudsdale, a pair of specks approaching. Smiling a little, Nate called on his radio:

"In position yet?"

**"Yeah. We're ready. It will be quick."**

"Good."

Nate stood back, as he had 3 of the Diamond Dogs sneak off during the message being sent. They were hidden away, but they had their sights on the boat's location.

The 2 Pegasi mares landed nearby, clear looks of anger but surrender on their faces.

The blue one, Rainbow Dash, was calm, but a glare in her eyes almost made the Dingo laugh. The pale yellow one though, Nate wasn't sure. He thought that one was supposed to be timid by reports.

She looked ready to kill him.

But they didn't. The 2 dogs, stood on the boat, with the 5 missiles aimed right at Cloudsdale, stopped them.

The 3rd dog in sight stood beside Nate, armed only with a knife.

"Now then sheelas. Let's get down to business. We have some deals we wanted to say to only you two, some people very keen to have you come to them, in exchange for other, matters being dealt with."

Suspicious, Rainbow Dash all but growled at the Dingo, stood just 20 feet from her:

"Spit it out!"

Fluttershy stared at him, but he shook off any disturbing emotions he felt from her odd look.

Nate was stalling, getting them into a false sense of security.

But his 3 snipers needed only 20 seconds or so, before they had both in their sights with a shot to kill them.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash stared at the Dingo hard, Nate himself keeping calm as he waited for the loud noise ready to come with the bullets.

* * *

><p>It had dropped off its asset in Canterlot already, with time to spare before the inevitable attack, however it turned out.<p>

50 miles away, and coming in very fast and high, but diving, a strange metallic aircraft shot to the sight. Cloudsdale was in the distance, but it was too far out.

The will governing the craft reached out. It needed to. It sensed that the 2 there were in imminent danger.

On the other side of the world, the Entity strained to reach out, trying to reach its 2 current weaknesses through the dust infused with his energy. It needed them alive, safe.

If it had a voice there, it would be screaming to the 2 in any way it could.

Its willpower, its intelligence, and it knew this was the closest it would come to eternal crippling in its power by Garnet's machinations.

It reached out desperately, sensing into the minds of both pegasi, and sensing the environment around them in ways they never could consciously.

It wanted, no, needed them alive.

It would need to get them to act themselves, before it could get its own assets in there to help in person.

The Entity's screams through the cosmic void drew closer and closer to the two Mares on the ground, as the aircraft drew nearer to them, and as the snipers readied their shots in the hidden areas of the swamp.

* * *

><p><strong>A tense situation, as this was one method Garnet's scheme to kill any of the six uses. A hostageultimatum threat.**

* * *

><p><strong>The magic frequency attacking EMP demonstration seen in Volume 1's chapters at the start makes a comeback, and again, Hephaestus tech being stolen by Garnet. But this time, unlike the tsunami bomb framing, the technology actually is the cause.<strong>

**But again, it won't be Hephaestus taking the blame this time.**

**All the while, this is the closest the Entity has come to feeling fear and desperation.**

* * *

><p><strong>With this attack, some Hepahestus members affected will be dragged into the situation quickly, and with it a check on what some have been doing since the resolution of the whole Smoulder assassination attempt and so on.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	45. Ch 45: Cloudsdale Crisis: Interception

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 45: Cloudsdale Crisis: Interception**

* * *

><p><strong>Early Afternoon<strong>

**16th June, 1006 ANM**

**Cloudsfall swamp, 3000 feet below Cloudsdale**

**Hillside shores.**

Reaching into his nearby bag, Nate checked the situation.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were standing before him, while his closest dog ally stood fast, his knife sheathed for now.

On the boat, though one of them was looking oddly at the radar it seemed, the 2 other dogs in sight were ready, all 5 missiles locked on to Cloudsdale high above.

Once they were done here, they would take their boat to the aircraft, waiting on a hidden shore a mile away. Using the missiles as leverage in their escape, they'd get free.

**"Got them."**

A single phrase came through on Nate's earpiece. Withholding a smile, the Dingo prepped himself for the impending crack.

The 3 snipers controlled their breaths, all aimed at the 2 mares. 2 honed on Rainbow Dash, the reported fasted and hardest to take down, the other on Fluttershy.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash looked oddly as the Dingo before her, and the Diamond Dog beside him, paused all of a sudden for no reason.<p>

A second of silence, until suddenly, in Rainbow Dash's mind, something screamed in her mind.

_DUCK!_

Every instinct agreed with her random thought, though it seemed to not be her own. Rainbow Dash floored herself. Looking over, Fluttershy had quickly leapt back, reacting as if she were in danger all of a sudden.

Unknown to Rainbow, a similar, out of nowhere thought scream had told Fluttershy to do so.

Before Rainbow was halfway to the ground, something grazed her mane, passing through it like a hot arrow. The second grazed her ear, taking a small chunk out of the top, but nothing else.

Nearby, Fluttershy screamed as she felt something hot and fast just barely graze her wing as she had leapt back. A few of her feathers flew as whatever it was had ripped them off in its path.

Gasping aloud, Rainbow Dash felt the very noticeable blood coming from the top of her ear, and the slight ringing from it. Milliseconds after they came, the 3 gunshots followed.

CRACK! Three times it sounded across the swamp.

Time slowed for both as they saw the Dingo, and nearby Diamond Dog, scowl in anger. They had been shot at, aimed for the head each.

The diamond dog pulled out the knife, and charged. Nate, still crouched with a paw inside the nearby bag, pulled out the weapon inside.

A pistol.

Adrenaline pumping both of them, fight or flight kicked in differently. Rainbow Dash seemed to roar as she charged the most dangerous target, the gunman Dingo.

Tackling him, she knocked him to the ground in surprise as she raised her front hooves to trample his face.

Scowling, Nate kicked her off with his rear legs, swinging his gun around suddenly and pulling the trigger.

_Jump sideways!_

Again, this strange thought pattern, though it was her voice in her head, prompted her in survival. Jumping sideways, Rainbow saw her chance, and flew forwards to tackle the Dingo in the chest.

Gun flying from his hand, Nate barked in anger as he swung a paw hard, the hard blow sending the blue pegasus sprawling away. The blood from her mild ear gunshot wound was covering the left side of her head now, her accelerated heart rate not doing well to slow it.

Turning, Nate yelled:

"Oi! Keep those missiles on the city! I don't want anyone else comin'!"

Walking over, Nate picked up the gun, still a bit winded from Rainbow Dash's tackle.

In the distance, he saw the other pegasus had flown off at a rapid pace, obviously choosing flight over fight.

Calling in, Nate yelled into his radio: "'Ey, I want that yellow nag brought-"

CRACK!

In the distance, Fluttershy shuddered slightly in midair as she was hit in the rear flank, the pain bringing her down hard into a nearby muddy marsh area.

"-down. Right, nevermind."

Dropping the channel, Nate walked over, satisfied that his snipers, whichever one, had hit her for once.

Now he just needed the one that went after her to check on her, and finish her.

As he checked his gun hadn't got any marshwater from the puddle it landed in in the breach, he heard a faint boom from above.

"EY! They're attackin'! Let one off so that-"

Nate cut himself off as he saw what was suddenly screaming through the skies, coming fast and hard at them. It definitely wasn't a Pegasus.

A metallic shape, like a gigantic arrowhead, a blazing blue engine trail behind it.

It was unlike any aircraft in the world, or anything top secret to boot. But Nate had heard from Garnet that there may be a mysterious intervention, from that otherworldly being they were trying to stop.

But acting impulsively, Nate screamed over to the boat:

"Hey! Fire two at that thing! It looks like it has electrics, bring it down!"

The 2 dogs on the boat immediately switched targets on 2 of the 5 missiles, aiming them from the launcher at the incoming aircraft.

Nate raised his gun to shoot, but as he aimed, he saw the mare's eyes widen as she ducked her head to the side.

His finger tightened, but something slammed into his chest suddenly, and his world ended.

* * *

><p>Watching from the boat, the 2 missile launcher dogs saw something blazing red in the air, flying faster than a bullet could, streak from the aircraft.<p>

A tremendous sonic boom followed, as whatever it was literally ripped through Nate, blowing the dog apart on impact.

Panic now setting in, the dogs set about firing the 2 missiles.

The aircraft screamed towards them, firing another burst at the other pegasus mare slightly closer.

"Fire!"

Pressing the trigger, the 2 missiles roared and streaked across the marsh, meeting the aircraft incoming at just under mach 1 now, 3 miles away.

* * *

><p>Cowering, her gunshot wound to her rear flank having stunned her, Fluttershy saw the Dog running up to her, knife outstretched in its paws.<p>

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw her still alive, but he bounded up regardless, leaping across marshy puddles and rocks as he got within 10 metres of her.

He suddenly stopped, as a red streak, and a loud boom, fired overhead. It hit something in the distance, outside of Fluttershy's sight, but it was towards the place where Rainbow Dash had been.

Screaming, Fluttershy saw the dog turn in a panic at the attack, raising the knife to throw at her as he ran towards her. He was almost out of time.

A loud boom sounded, and a similar red streak hit him before the knife left his paw, blowing him apart from the impact.

Not 3 seconds after the dog died, Fluttershy turned in the mixture of marsh puddle and some of her flank blood, to see a fast approaching metal aircraft, almost like an arrowhead mixed with a flying beetle, being the attacker. A loud, vibrating horn sounded from it, like an animal bellow.

2 smoke trails streaked towards it, but one was shot down by a smaller version of the red firing weapon halfway. The 2nd however, detonated just 20 metres in front of the aircraft, as it still flew towards them at breakneck velocity.

The smokeless explosion, the EMP, hit Fluttershy first. It was the last of the 3 smaller ones they'd brought, as the yield from just 3 of the high yield EMP warheads was enough to hit all of Cloudsdale. The other 3, one already used, were smaller, meant for the outposts, or demonstrations as already seen.

But the EMP slightly made Fluttershy feel a tingling suddenly, but she also felt heavier all of a sudden, the magic making her body lighter disabled for an hour.

The aircraft was less fortunate, as this was something the Entity hadn't calculated for, the use of EMP weapons. It overloaded it, disrupting its remote control of the aircraft. To preserve itself, and the other assets it had aboard, it withdrew its energy inside the aircraft. Being energy, it need not brace for impact.

Blearily staring as her vision began to darken, Fluttershy saw a mighty splash and horrific tearing of metal as the aircraft slammed into the ground and marshy swamp.

Her vision began swimming with ripples of light as her adrenaline rush began to wear off.

* * *

><p>"Keep those 3 missiles locked on the city. Snipers, mark up the aircraft, I'll keep stand over the blue pegasus."<p>

"What about the other one?" His associate on the boat asked him, a stern looking female dog. She was their vehicle expert, and left the fighting to the others.

"Leave her. We only were asked for one dead, so I'll get the blue one. She's closer."

Leaping out, he was acting commander with Nate's death. But Nate, and their second in command were dead now. They had only the 3 snipers, and the 2 boat dogs, him included now.

But he walked over to the downed Blue pegasus up on the marshy hill, seeing she was nearly unconscious. The blast that took out Nate had shocked her senses it seemed.

Cautiously, he approached, seeing Rainbow Dash was no threat. But his eyes couldn't leave the strange downed aircraft.

For a crash at 500 mph, it had stayed together rather well. The outer wings had torn off, but the main body was largely unharmed.

And, glowing in places.

* * *

><p>Unseen beneath the downed aircraft, ripples formed as a few unknown shapes swam underwater.<p>

Long, snakelike trails of energy infused rock moving from the ship, ready to strike how the Entity saw fit.

Its willpower screaming to the 2 Mares had saved them from death a few times now, but it had withdrawn into its aircraft form to prevent the EMP from fully disrupting its control. Now it came out, the EMP gone now.

Keeping constant alert, it had its assets in position.

It attacked now.

* * *

><p>The female dog operator heard a faint ripple beside the boat. Glancing over, she dismissed it as a fish or something.<p>

Turning around to the controls, she began to scream in shock as a rock face, blank and staring, gazed at her with 4 white/blue glowing eyes.

The rock tendrils around it, like a land octopus of sorts, clamped in like a bar trap.

The boat rocked as the whiplike Entity form trashed the boat, ripping the missile warhead sections off and grabbing one of the missile rockets in its largest tendril.

Tossing the boat aside with a forest of snakelike rock arms, it hurled the missile towards the shore.

Right before impact with the hill, a similar red blast shot it in the fuel tank.

* * *

><p>Turning his head, the lead dog saw the boat being attacked by what looked like a rocky land octopus, the missiles and his teammate being ripped apart in a frenzy.<p>

Stood still in shock, he heard a shuffling, as he saw Rainbow Dash scrambling up to run away.

He didn't blame her, as the boat was lost now. But Nate had said that no matter the cost, one of them had to die.

Raising his gun, the dog began to pull the trigger.

Behind him, the missile flew to shore, detonating prematurely as the shot hit the fuel tank.

The shockwave threw the dog onto the ground hard, winding him and all but knocking him out.

In front, Rainbow Dash yelled out loud as the heat and shock from the explosion threw her onto her face, sprawling in the muddy grass.

"What's happening!?"

She screamed aloud her question to the world, but she remembered she was still in danger from the snipers, keeping low.

But by the cracks of gunshots taking place, and the splashing behind her, it seemed they had other worries.

Turning around, Rainbow Dash thought her ear gunshot wound had been worse than she thought.

A rocky, somehow also metallic form, almost like a octopus mixed with a sea urchin, writhed as sniper shots hit it. They did more damage than she'd thought, but the odd being was playing them.

One gunshot hit, and the creature turned to the source, morphing to a linear shape of sorts as a familiar red blast left its 'head'. It flew towards a distant mound, blowing it up.

Only 2 firing snipers remained. But they began to fall silent already.

In the distance, vibrating roars sounded as similar creatures engulfed similar mounds in the marsh with their attacks. Faint dog howls being silenced preceded the total silence in the marsh.

Just metres away from her, the last dog left groaned as he desperately tried to crawl forwards, away from the shore.

Behind him, the writhing rocky creature morphed as it stepped onto the shore. Its multi armed form changed to just 2 legs, 2 'arms' and a long head and neck.

It resembled a stout, rocky komodo of sorts, though with longer arms. Fearful, Rainbow Dash saw it share a look at her, with its blazing, 4 small white/blue 'eyes' on its pointed, but also smooth face.

Beneath, it looked down at the surviving dog, placing a foot over his back. Wordlessly, it hummed once, like a machine starting up. A sqwelch, and its foot had morphed to skewer the dog beneath it.

The dog attacker shuddered beneath its foot as it retracted to a normal form.

Paralysed with fear, Rainbow saw it simply staring at her blankly. Behind it, a similarly morphing form came out of the river to crumbled into a moving rocky form, merging with the original to make it grow in size.

Off to the side, a feebly groaning Fluttershy was carried atop a rocky variant of the morphing creature, akin to a giant , glowing rocky beetle on land.

"Fluttershy!"

Rainbow Dash kept quiet after hr outburst as she saw the strange creature deposit Fluttershy on the ground gently, before it too reduced to a crumbled form to join with the komodo-like being. As the third joined, it again grew in size.

As she looked, Rainbow Dash began to be transfixed by its glowing form, somehow the energy coming off it seemed familiar.

As it gave a brief look between Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, its eyes, and other glowing body joints, changed from the blue/white glow briefly. First red, then green.

In her mind, and she realised it had been this thing all along, her voice said the creature's thoughts:

_Loyalty_

_Kindness_

Its colours turned blue/white again at the joints, as its last thought sounded as it began to morph again, rising silently into the air.

_Protect, survive._

It turned into a much smaller form of the aircraft it had come in, about a quarter of the size, and flew off, a bluish/white glow from the high energy engines it used.

At a speed that would stun even the best speed demons, it flew off across the marshes, heading southeast and flying higher.

Staring blankly, Rainbow Dash saw Fluttershy faintly groaning, the wound in her rear flank not too bad.

Feeling her ear, Rainbow Dash felt that the gunshot there hadn't been too bad either. That strange creature had saved them. But why?

High above, she could see some shapes descending from Cloudsdale high above.

Losing her consciousness, Rainbow Dash passed out with FLutterhsy nearby. In the marshes, the bodies of the various 6 dogs, and what was left of the Dingo, were strewn about. The boat and missiles were utterly wrecked, but the strange aircraft they shot down remained grounded in the marsh a half mile away.

Known only to itself, the EMP damaged its form there too badly for it to use again, so it had to abandon the outer layer entirely. But the Entity would learn from this. It seemed that even when the 6 became irrelevant as its power grew, the weaknesses they were disappearing, EMP or energy targeting weapons were something it would watch for.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later, mid afternoon.<strong>

**Cloudsdale, general hospital**

Waking up, Rainbow Dash saw a few bleary shapes in front of her bed.

"How long was I out?"

"Only 3 hours." A familiar voice, deep but smooth, made Rainbow Dash smile a little. Of course her dad would be here.

Indeed, he was a purplish shade, with her own rainbow coloured mane and tail.

"Hey dad, I guess that blur beside you is mom?"

Her vision focused better, and sure enough it was them. Beside Rainbow Blaze, Rainbowshine stood, her similar purple coat but pink mane a pleasant sight after the events of today.

Rainbow Blaze gave his daughter a hug, saying thankfully: "Thank Celestia you're safe."

"No, thank, whatever that, thing was." Rainbow Dash said, still in shock from what exactly had intervened.

Giving her daughter a reassuring hoof on the shoulder, Rainbowshine said in a comforting voice: "It saved you, that's all I care about. And, you're friend also, she has, well, that thing to thank."

Looking around, Rainbow Dash saw Fluttershy there too. Her bed covers obscured the bandages that covered her rear flank bullet wound.

Reaching up, Rainbow Dash felt the bandages on her ear.

"So, what happened while we were down there? Up here I mean?"

Some doors opened nearby, as a few more pegasi came inside the hospital room with the 2. Soarin flew in first, hyperventilating as he came to a stop before Rainbow Dash.

"Dashwhathappenedwecouldntreallyseefromallthewayuphere!"

"What?" Her flat response was all she could say to the 'question' from Soarin's mouth.

Her parents recognised the Wonderbolt she had idolised, and recently crushed on, and they could see the interest from him for their daughter. However, it wasn't present now, given other things that had happened today.

In flew a yellow and red maned pegasus, flying over to Fluttershy's bed frantically:

"Hey mom." She said weakly, as the mare nuzzled her face. Fluttershy's father had died in a bad storm that some pegasi had fought off from Cloudsdale when she was a young foal, among a few that had been caught in the rain, winds and lightning strikes.

But as others flew in, Rainbow Dash knew she was in for no peace, nor Fluttershy.

Still, whatever they had to contend with in hospital was less than what their other friends were in line for.

* * *

><p><strong>16th June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Mid Afternoon**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

Word already spread of the attack earlier today, and mysterious intervention, in and below Cloudsdale.

Starswirl alerted them that this was the attacks he'd forseen, by whomever it was.

But he also told them he'd be bringing in help, as the Entity had revealed itself, in more direct action to boot.

With some help, he wanted to bring in some who would be potential help in this case.

Standing in the throne room, Starswirl had reminded them off the spell, though Min-Wei would help donate his magic, so he, Starswirl, Twilight, Celestia, Luna and Discord would have an all too easy time forming the portals needed.

After all, Varkan had made it clear to involve some he recommended if the Entity resurfaced. And he'd already been contacted on an emergency channel Celestia had to the Oceanic Alliance, who passed his contact details along.

The Oceanic Alliance were told to be defend their own, but that they shouldn't expect an attack, given the Entity's behaviour in Cloudsdale.

Focusing, they created a portal the to Hephaestus HQ, and one toNew Changliea, in the royal palace of Metamorcus city.

They'd agreed that creating one to Sri Draka was necessary only if things really needed big hitters like Smoulder and Cal'vel.

Varkan had told them, as had Starswirl, to bring in everyone they could, sans the big hitters previously mentioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morning, local time.<strong>

**5 miles east of Singapaw, Caran mountains.**

**Hephaestus Research Company, Headquarters.**

The portal, having popped into existence inside one of the empty test hangers, shone in front of them.

Having suited up, Varkan looked to the side of the hanger, stifling a sad look as he saw Faral watching from the hanger door. She had made it clear all those months ago that she wouldn't be joining him on any more 'ventures'. And he respected her wishes.

Beside him, Lucius flashed his dark magic briefly. He was useful, he'd been there when the Entity had been created.

Razak popped his joints, the young, grown dragon eager to find out more about that potential enemy.

"Alright. Time to go."

Lucius leapt into the portal, Razak jumping in behind him, while Varkan slowly walked towards it and jumped inside at a more patient rate.

Faral walked off now, not regretting her decision.

* * *

><p>In a laboratory, Hi'mari had stored the samples she had been cooking up with Varkan for a while now. They had clearance, and volunteers ready to come at their call. Their cloning initiative was ready to undergo production again, this time with fewer risks.<p>

And yet, as Varkan had nearly broken a door window in anger over, this had come up.

Hi'mari rubbed her moist, salamander forehead, wondering if her employer was cursed to always have things like this come up.

Still, she finished filing the budget bill for Maurik, the Orang-utan CEO having a compulsion for keeping the company in the black at any cost. Though he gave the research labs Hi'mari run some leeway, considering how important they were to Varkan.

* * *

><p><strong>600 miles north of Kingsland, Dingolia<strong>

**New Changliea, Capital city of Metamorcus.**

**Royal Palace**

"Be safe."

Chrysalis quietly said to herself as she saw Ohmen Magnes, the Unicorn/changling mutate, leap into the portal in the secluded royal courtyard below, along with Caarim, his King cobra associate.

Behind her, Al'kur commented, the Dingoshape changeling laughing a little: "He seems to find ways to head back to Equestria easily, doesn't he?"

Chrysalis couldn't help but agree, though she'd seen the look on the former Unicorn's face. This wasn't a matter of pleasure.

But Chrysalis had got the memo all other Oceanic Alliance leaders had, and she had to ensure her borders, and that of her fellow hive queens in Changliea, the homeland of Changelings. It had recovered significantly since their freedom in 980 from the colonist oppression, but only now were they propsering. It was why Chrysalis had taken her ilk abroad, searching fro resources. Which led to the Canterlot attack, her expulsion, meeting Varkan, and negotiating with the Orang-utan government for land for settlement they weren't using.

She had to defend her borders, and though she'd only had them for about 4 or so years now, she was not going to see them fall so soon.

* * *

><p><strong>The Cloudsdale episode of Garnet's 3 pronged attack was brought to a violent, unexpected end. It affected RD's and Fluttershy's instincts with its will to save them long enough to intervene.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, if you want an idea of the 'octopusurchin' shape the Entity used to attack, before its Komodoshape form as normal, look up the aliens in the movie 'Edge of Tomorrow'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hephaestus members got called in, and anyone concerned with the Entity. Starswirl recommended it, given he's associated with Varkan longer recently than the Equestrians.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	46. Ch 46: Cold Pragmatism, Closing in

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 46: Cold Pragmatism, Closing in.**

* * *

><p><strong>16th June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Mid Afternoon**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Throne Room**

The second portal snapped shut, as all of the ones Starswirl had suggested arrived.

Varkan was far from pleased, given his hatred of situations calling from being so close to his cloning project about to go into production.

* * *

><p>"So its attacked?" Varkan asked.<p>

"Yes, but oddly, it was defending Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Those two are fine, but the Entity flew off from Cloudsdale, headed to Canterlot as we speak." Starswirl said.

Luna came forwards, fully awake during the daytime with the situation: "By what we heard from Rainbow Dash's description, one form it took was similar to what was seen over where the Tree of Harmony was. A rocky, 6 limbed shape, and a head with 4 small, glowing eyes."

"But more recently, she said it had the ability to communicate through their minds. In fact, its 'glowing' colour, changed when it was speaking about Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy." Celestia said.

Seeing the confusion on the Hephaestus members faces, Celestia summoned a magical image of an illustration of the 6 Harmony elements, namely the 6 coloured gems they were held by.

Before the Entity had drained their power.

"Its colour flashed to respond to the element both miss Dash and Fluttershy represented. Red: Loyalty, and Green: Kindness. But its default seems to be the white/blue hue." Twilight said. She had the urgent written letter from Rainbow Dash on hand.

Addressing the throne room as a whole, but flashing a knowing look at Varkan, being the one whom he'd talked more intimately about the Entity with, Starswirl finished:

"That confirms it. This Entity has the magical power of all 6 Elements at its command. But, as I theorised, it has, in the least for now, a weakness by its power from them."

Discord was first to realise, as he snapped his fingers. A magical image came up, with Twilight and her 6 friends in miniature forming a hexagon formation. Above it, a blue/white light joined to all 6 of them.

"Those assassins are targeting the 6. If one dies-"

Another finger snap, and the mini Rainbow Dash suddenly vanished. The whole magic image of the light being held up by all 6 collapsed, vanishing on sight.

The throne room was quiet now, but Twilight suddenly became fearful. Nearby, Min-Wei noticed the surprisingly unconcerned look on Varkan's face. What he said next, was stunning:

"Maybe, given the power the Entity demonstrated by setting off that Earthquake earlier this year, maybe we should let-"

A purple blur came across the throne room all of a sudden, and a loud grunt as Varkan was sent sprawling across the throne room. A seething Twilight stood over him, horn glowing slightly:

"DON'T, EVEN, finish that sentence!"

Eyes narrowing at Twilight briefly, Varkan saw Razak and Lucius rush over to pick him up to his feet.

"Twilight, please! Varkan is sorry, aren't you?" Celestia looked hard at the Wyvern, but he spat bitterly:

"Fine, I'm sorry I was being pragmatic. Regardless, even if we wish to leave it alive for now, I'm sure it has other weaknesses we can find."

In his head, and Starswirl's, they had their doubts. But both wanted to get back on track.

Calming down, Twilight composed herself. Nearby in the corner, Flash was somewhat stunned as he'd been on guard at the door. He'd never seen such an outburst of anger from Twilight.

Having kept his composure, Ohmen Magnes suggested, currently in his Unicorn form: "First thing's first, now that we know the Entity is, surprisingly, on our side in this time, we should split up to give a hand to the 3 in Manehatten. More of us are useful there, given how well defended Canterlot is. They won't be going after Cloudsdale again."

"And, I'm sure Twilight could hold her own." Varkan admitted. His chest hurt a little where she'd headbutted him. At least she'd been kind not to thrust him horn first.

Still angry at Varkan for his suggestion, Twilight saw Celestia eying her warily now. She now felt a little ashamed, but listened in on the plan.

"Its decided. I'll volunteer to go to Manehatten, along with anyone else?" Ohmen looked around. Caarim slithered up, hood wide in a sort of salute.

Razak stepped forwards, asking: "If I might, Princesses. First, why isn't Ku-erm, Spike here?"

"He couldn't make it, business with my parents." Twilight explained.

"Well, if he's here, and give how he fared with a magic boost in the mountains last year, I might head to Manehatten too."

"Wise, but he mustn't get too big. I saw what he did in those mountains against Discord, think about the city if he does." Celestia commented. It was a morbid thought, or a 400 foot long dragon, that grew stronger with magic attacks, accidentally arising too large in the city.

Discord remembered all to well that behemoth Spike became. Against presumably a few assassins him going that big was overkill.

Varkan looked at Lucius: "That leaves you and I here in Canterlot. I want to see this Entity that came from Cloudsdale when it arrives."

"Given its course, it should arrive in an hour." Starswirl commented, stroking his short beard thoughtfully.

"Its decided then. Now go." Celestia called out.

* * *

><p>As Twilight walked down the hallway, he heard hoofsteps behind her:<p>

"Hey, you alright?"

Flash Sentry's calming voice soothed Twilight's nerves, and she said with some more composure: "Yeah, he just, really outraged me by saying to maybe let one of my friends, or me be killed. I almost lost Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy already, I don't want to-"

A pair of orange wings embraced Twilight briefly, while Flash said: "I know. But trust me, they'll be fine. And you'll have many people helping you here."

Relaxing as Flash pulled back, she laughed as he commented: "Besides, you caught that Wyvern off guard badly in there."

"Yeah. He said I could hold my own."

"After you knocked him down." Flash pointed out.

Twilight laughed slightly again, hers mixing with Flash's as he escorted her to the library. She had some reading she needed to catch up on anyway. And laughter brought levity to even the most dire of situations, provided it was suitable.

* * *

><p>As they left the throne room, Min-Wei was wandering off down the hallway, but not before he saw Varkan beckon him over in a small corner off from the main hall area.<p>

The golden Eastern dragon flew over, his shrunk form still taller than Varkan noticeably: "What is it?"

"You've worked off your debt to Equestria, but really, you still owe my group a favour for being hired to kill one of my best allies."

Scowling a little, Min-Wei said: "Very well. What is it?"

Looking around, Varkan handed Min-Wei a small camera, and a small booklet of instructions: "That crashed Entity aircraft just below Cloudsdale will be largely intact still. I want you to photograph it, and strip it of as much as you can with your magic. Bring it to the Hephaestus headquarters north of Singapaw, the location is in the book."

"Why?" The eastern dragon asked.

"That hardware it used could very well be adapted. And from what I heard, and if it acts, I want to be able to share technology to compete with it. Now, do this, and unlike Equestria's favour against those dogs you did, I will pay you handsomely.

Considering the offer, Min-Wei said flat out: "500,000 dai, in gold."

Varkan challenged Min-Wei abilities: "I'll make it 1,000,000 dai in gold if you can photo ands strip it within 2 hours. Teleport, fly, whatever. And another 500,000 to triple your rate if you can get the stripped parts to Singapaw within 2 days."

Stifling a smirk, Min-Wei commented: "You must really want that technology."

"I have intentions of sharing it. And, also, don't fully strip it. Leave some for the Equestrians."

"Ah, a gesture of goodwill." Min-Wei smiled at that part. Varkan rolled his eyes at the eastern dragon, saying briskly: "Just get it done. A million in gold for a less than 2 hour photo and strip job, and another 500 thousand if you get to the HQ in 2 days."

Nodding, Min-Wei bowed to Varkan, saying: "And I shall be fully cleared?"

"And then some." Varkan knew that he had Min-Wei's service here.

The golden dragon set off down the hallway, and soon after, was flying across the city at a magically enhanced speed.

* * *

><p>Having seen Min-Wei fly off in the distance, Luna couldn't help but eye up Varkan, who had finished speaking to him just a few moments ago.<p>

Cornering the Wyvern, Luna asked coldly: "What did you ask him to do?"

"His last deed to clear his name. He was charged with murdering one of my 'friends' after all."

Luna didn't buy it, but Varkan continued: "Besides, nobody will die or be hurt. He'll just strip that Entity craft abandoned below Cloudsdale for my teams to research back in Singapaw. We'll leave at least half for your government of course."

"You truly fear the Entity that much that you want to harness its power to match it? That you'd propose letting one of Twilight's friends or her be killed to cripple it?" Luna asked.

Varkan didn't scowl or look at her at all, but the Wyvern commented in a calm tone: "I don't want innocent people to die because one life was valued above many. Anyway, I see something else in all this."

Turning to Luna, Varkan spoke. as he was beginning to realise it himself: "Think about it. Why would someone want to kill those 6, or just one of them? Why go through all this trouble to weaken the Entity? Its beyond mere paranoia, but whoever it is maybe knows something more."

A sound of hooves came nearby, and Varkan and Luna saw who it was. Celestia had walked in on the latter end of their conversation, but first commented:

"Firstly, at least you were kind enough to not take all of that strange form in Cloudsdale behind our back. I'll let that slide."

It was the closest Varkan came to looking sheepish, but Celestia said then: "But you may be right. Why else would anyone go out of their way?"

Varkan growled to himself:

"It can't be the one I sabotaged in his dealings. Garnet. I don't see why he'd turn his back on the Entity so suddenly, given the Earthquake benefitted him so, even with me sabotaging his crime rings across Oceania. I don't know who it is planning these things, it makes no sense."

Celestia sighed, as she said while looking out the window nearby at the mid afternoon sun: "We need to wait further. Maybe whomever is leading these attacks will take part themselves."

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

**Near Sunset**

**Cloudsfall swamp, 3000 feet below Cloudsdale**

**Hillside shores.**

CREAA-RIP!

"Got it!" Min-Wei gasped. The metal panel had come free.

He'd got lucky with the downed aircraft, as the efforts went mainly towards checking up on the recovering guards from the attacked outpost, though as Min-Wei had already seen, nobody that saw him was intervening.

Inside, he saw an odd mixture of rock and circuitry. He began to pull out the parts, taking photographs with the small camera as he magically shrunk the parts to fit in a makeshift bag he had for supplies.

"Busy there?" A faux accusing voice asked behind him.

Whipping around, Min-Wei restrained the golden energy beam in his hand from firing. The Eastern dragon relaxed, as he saw the dragoneraqus, Discord laughing there now.

"Ahhaha, the look on your face!"

"I was hired to do this, if you want to-" Min-Wei was cut off as Discord shushed him.

"Celestia has already passed word on. I see you're only taking stuff from one side of this, uh, thing."

Indeed, the strange aircraft was only cannbalised by Min-Wei on one side. Wings, engines, panels, and the weapons.

Min-Wei warily asked: "And nobody will interfere?"

"Word passed on. Otherwise those guards in the city above would have been on you already." Discored gestured up at Cloudsdale high above.

"Why are you here?" Min-Wei asked. He resumed gently removing what looked like an engine thruster.

"A few of my friends were victims, nearly, here." Discord said.

"Ah, I wish them well." Min-Wei gave a dismissive wave to Discord. Tsking at the Eastern Dragon's task, Discord muttered:

"Varkan better have good intentions with that tech."

* * *

><p>Within minutes, Min-Wei had finished, and was already flying West now. He knew of a few islands he could stop at, and flying in his larger form meant he could use less energy by not having to stay shrunken.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloudsdale, general hospital<strong>

"Angel! Oh thank you Discord." Fluttershy saw the rabbit bound across her bed, rubbing his head against her neck.

Discord shrugged, commenting: "The little rat would bug me if I didn't take him when I next visited your home."

Scowling at the dragoneraqus, the rabbit settled on top of the pegasus, holed up in bed.

Over in her bed, Rainbow Dash asked the obvious: "Hey, how is he standing in Cloudsdale?"

"Oh please, such an enchantment is easy for me." Discord said with a small laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour until sunset<strong>

**Canterlot, city border watchtowers**

"Heads up! That Entity target is flying overhead."

Captain Blacksaddler had been posted at Canterlot's border. His servant donkey, Baldrek, havig proven a good observer in the badlands skirmish, had a telescope trained on the target high above.

In the sky, the slight blue glow was seen, as the arrowhead craft flew at an almost leisurely 500 mph, at 20,000 feet.

"Huh, its not turning. Nothin', just goin' on the way its heading."

Sure enough,t he guards across the watchtowers saw the strange craft flying overhead, not deviating its course at all.

"Alright, I'll send the message. Strange, they said it may stop here." Blacksaddler commented.

"Maybe it came by here unnoticed. I mean, it got to Cloudsdale before it was spotted." Baldrek threw out a comment.

Eyes opening, Blacksaddler said ecstatically: "If only you had more nuggets of wisdom Baldrek, I may be tempted to not label you an idiot so often. I'll pass it on to the Princesses."

"Oh sir, I have a few more nuggets of wisdom if you listen carefully."

"No thank you Baldrek. A broken clock is right twice a day, though in your case, maybe twice a week is more accurate." Blacksaddler commented, magically vanishing the message off to the princesses.

Watching the Entity craft from afar, Baldrek didn't see one of the trains from Las Pegasus, a usual freight train, arriving in the Canterlot train yard.

Unseen, just before the train entered the city walls, one of the freight cars quickly opened, and 3 shapes leapt out onto the hillside, ducking into a large clump of bushes.

The 3 lions, Kava, Vikana and Oephel hid in the bush. The female Black Mamba, Lucina, was coiled around Oephel's arm, disguised almost like an arm bracelet on the lioness's arm.

"That sewage pipe there. There's our entry." Kava, the leading lion, pointed out the sewage pipe at the city walls nearby. It drained into a nearby stream, running to join a river before a waterfall a half mile away. The train tracks ran a few metres above in a stone bridge of sorts.

Within minutes, waiting for a clear entry, all 3 lions had snuck across, into the sewage pipe. A few metres in they encountered bars, but Lucina slithered through the bars to unlock the bars.

This sewage pipe was an old escape tunnel from the city. Here, it would serve a different purpose.

All the while though, the mysterious 5th assassin, unknowingly hunting the hunters and Twilight, but Garnet having no serious intents of him succeeding, remained aboard the freight train car.

His success or failure in killing Twilight would disgrace the Hephaestus Research Company, or at least Varkan personally.

* * *

><p><strong>The Canterlot 'episode' is next, but unlike Cloudsdale or Manehatten, this one was designed by Garnet to be a purposeful clusterf***. He'll punish those 4 failed assassins, disgracekill someone linked to Hephaestus, and Hephaestus all at once. And if Twilight dies, all the better.**

**With Cloudsdale thwarted, the Manehatten campaign, with 3 targets and Garnet/Tyree's direct involvement, is where he'd truly gambling success or failure now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Varkan is being pragmatic, and insensitive by accident, as usual. Twilight doesn't approve.<strong>

**And none know that the Entity secretly dropped off an 'asset' in Canterlot on its way to Cloudsdale by airdrop in the nearby mountains.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>And to anyone reading besides user He23t, I know you're there. All I'm asking is for another person to input a reviewopinion of my work. If anyone has anything to say, even criticism, I'll accept it. I can only improve if you speak up at any faults in my story.**


	47. Ch 47: Hunters Intersect

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 47: Hunters intersect.**

* * *

><p><strong>18th June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early morning, 3 hours before sunrise**

**Canterlot, sewer system.**

Trudging through the dripping, stinking sewers, the 3 lion party, with a hidden mamba huntress on one of them, took the next left.

They had heard from reports already that Twilight Sparkle made a habit of visiting her parents. And by their fortune, she had stayed the night before at their house overnight.

The mamba member, Lucina, had been their scout, slithering through the sewers to reach the nearest manhole to the Sparkle family residence.

Now, she returned, with the 3 other hunters. They'd track her, waiting for the right moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Canterlot train yard.**

Shining the light inside the freight car, the Police Unicorn Mare, Cuffem Ardmane, looked over at the railyard worker Unicorn that made the call.

"I don't know ma'am. Whatever was in there, it was there instead of half of the silk rolls they unpacked a half hour ago."

The local police mare looked over the railcar, the worker Unicorn stallion's light highlighting it.

Evidence of some water bottles, and packs of ration pack style food.

"Well, it wasn't an animal. Looks like we had a stowaway." She said, a stern tone in her voice now.

She noticed something on the floor, as she bent over to see it in the stallion railyard worker's light.

A dark scale, small, but there.

"And whatever it is, its, a reptile, or something."

She tried to bend the scale, but it was stronger than expected.

Nearby, in the next freight car, on the same train, more evidence:

"Ma'am, this freight car was said to be empty. I've got fur, and a few scales! Shed by the looks of it."

Running over, harder scale still in hand, she saw the evidence already at the door's edge. Tan coloured hairs, and dark grey scales.

"Hmm, different scales. Softer too, looks like two sets of stowaways."

She called out to the other police unicorn stallions around her: "Spread out, search every car for any more signs! They can't have gone too far!"

But already, the 4 initial hunters, and the mysterious 5th, had long gone. The 4 hunters before the train entered Canterlot, and the 5th had slipped away a few hours ago with his stealth skills.

* * *

><p><strong>18th June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Mid morning**

**Canterlot, Stablebury residential area.**

**Residence of Princess Twilight's parents.**

In the street, Lucina, the female black mamba, quietly hissed down to the others int he manhole tunnel:

"Got her. She's leaving the house now."

Kava, the leading lion, called up, scratching his mane in the dank sewer air: "Alright. You've got the radio. Follow her, we'll be close behind down here."

With that, Kava, and the 2 lionesses Vi'kana and Oephel briskly padded down the sewer, keeping away from the running water in the centre of the wide pipe. Oe'phel, the youngest, whispered a quick good luck to the mamba.

The streets were fairly dark still, and with Lucina's speed, she had quickly slithered up and out of the manhole cover, into a nearby alley. The small radio she had was tied around her head, and a series of Morse code style hiss combinations would be the commands to the 3 lion hunting party.

* * *

><p>"So what's on the sure-to-be long list today?<p>

Having walked out, Spike was alongside Twilight, his dragon form significantly larger than her.

"A lot Spike, but it won't be too much, don't worry."

Off in the distant rooftops, her more hidden guards watched her.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Spike slyly asked.

"Flash had some business helping secure Canterlot's security." Twilight said, not letting his teasing get at her.

"Riighht. So, what's first?"

Getting out her list, making Spike nearly grimace at the number of pages, Twilight said with some scepticism:

"The Equestria relief charity derby, performed by the various city teams across the kingdom."

"Oh yeah, to help repair the towns hit by the dog raiders in the south." Spike remembered reading about it on the newspaper's front cover 2 days ago.

They saw a carriage waiting for them already, Spike commenting: "I guess the Wonderbolts can't make it?"

"No, Cloudsdale isn't coming, just lower teams." Twilight said.

"Why did you only just get an invite yesterday though?" Spike wondered.

"I told Celestia I had some research to do, I guess she wants me to take some time off."

Snorting, Spike wasn't too keen on being bored around a bunch of upper class, snobbish ponies, mostly Unicorns. At least the racing might be interesting.

The chariot took off, watching eyes and ears having heard it or following the chariot as it flew to the city's northern cliff area.

It was a big gala event, but the assassins had also heard yesterday that Twilight had been invited. It would be difficult to get close, given the lack of larger sewers or hidden paths to the racetrack.

Regardless, they all had a degree of infiltration, and making up plans quickly.

Besides, only one of the 5 truly had the full idea of the picture, and even he was doomed by Garnet to not really get away with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, north cliffs.<strong>

**Race derby arena, VIP box.**

Over the bustling of the crowds, as they watched some of the teams of pegasi warming up with some slow laps around the cloud track, the VIP box hung higher up in the grandstands.

"Ah. Twilight, Spike, I thought you'd come."

Celestia beckoned them over to her seat, while Captain Blacksaddler had bowed and walked off. Spike nearly smirked at the captain's distaste for the event and some of the ponies here.

"Well, when you suggest I need a break, I guess." Twilight summed up. Laughing lightly, Celestia let her former student have a seat. Sitting down, Twilight saw the noble ponies elsewhere in the VIP box, while she and Celestia sat near the edge of the box, peering down the grandstands to the racetrack below and in front.

"Its good you came Twilight. Any appearance by us shows our support of the relief efforts going towards Apploosa and Dodge Junction." Celestia said. She recalled with some trepidation:

"I heard your friend Applejack knew some people in those towns."

"Oh, they made it out alright. No one she knew was killed, well, except for, Chief Thunderhooves, of the buffalo clans near Apploosa." Twilight commented. She'd got a letter from Applejack, who passed it on to her.

"I saw reports. His tribe warriors helped others escape." Celestia then looked down as the racing pegasi passed again, their last warmup lap.

Twilight leant forwards, becoming more interested as the races began to get ready to start.

* * *

><p>Spike wandered away, a few cautious eyes coming his way as he wandered further back into the VIP box. His size, let alone being a dragon, drew caution.<p>

"Watch it Kurze! I'm holding a drink here!"

Stopping short, Spike almost gasped as he saw Lucius standing to the side. He'd brushed by unknowingly. It was crowded near the drinks table apparently.

Nervously scratching his neck, Spike said offhandedly: "Lucius, hey, er, I didn't know you'd be here."

"Celestia's invitation."

"Is Varkan here?" Spike looked around a bit. A quick bark of laughter, and Lucius commented dryly:

"Please, as if he'd be here. He's back in the palace still, researching with Starswirl on that Entity, thing."

Looking around, a bit bored, Lucius noticed a few free cocktail glasses, and had an idea.

"Say Kurze, you want to see a trick your brother used at clubs in Singapaw?"

"Uh, sure." Spike shrugged.

Black magic aura seizing the two cocktails, Lucius gestured for Spike to follow, to a less crowded corner of the VIP box.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, north cliffs.<strong>

**Race derby arena.**

Hovering over the racetrack were various balloons, anchored by ropes to the clifftop ground to prevent them from drifting off. They served as high price, high visibility watching seats, or more likely, referee and service balloons.

Inside 1 of the balloons, the Pegasi controlling it lay unconscious in the large basket, propped up to appear as if they were standing alert.

Vi'kana, the eldest lioness hunter, screwed the rifle scope on. She was the hit man of the team, the others luring the target out. The mysterious 5th person was responsible for their getaway apparently.

She would take the shot as one of the more exciting races, around the end of the first 3rd, came to a finish, where the crowd swell would obscure the rifle shot.

Through her scope, her balloon a half mile up, she could steady her aim enough by leaning the rifle on the basket's edge.

Down below in the grandstands, Kava, Oephel and Lucina were to make a ruckus, while Vi'kana took the shot, the ruckus feigned as crowd excitement as one exciting race drew to a close.

* * *

><p>Hidden away in the top of the grandstands, just at the end of the eastern stand structure, the 5th man adjusted the scope on his own rifle.<p>

He had a much easier aim than that lioness did. He wasn't aiming from a balloon.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, north cliffs.<strong>

**Race derby arena, VIP box.**

"There, you did it!" Lucius said excitedly.

In Spike's hand, a cocktail was simmering with greenish flames on its top layer. Suspicious, he asked: "Cool, but what next?"

"You drink it. The flames make the drink slightly stronger."

Putting it to his mouth, Lucius said quickly: "Good thing you're a dragon, you'd have burnt yourself otherwise just then."

Tasting the flaming drink, Spike agreed: "It was quite a bit stronger."

Lucius, flashing his sharp teeth, snorted a bit: "Not much to boat though. Chances are these drinks aren't too strong anyway."

Off to the side, a few nobleponies shief their eyes away from the odd behaving 'guests' of the princess.

Foreigners some muttered.

* * *

><p>Excitement roared as the 3rd race, between the Las Pegasus Stormers and the Vanhoover Broncos came to a close, the leaders of each team neck and neck.<p>

Excitement reached fever pitch, and a tussle even broke out down below between a large group of fans.

Unknowingly, it had been a series of false insults from the assassins, hidden beneath the bleachers, that tricked them into fighting down there in said bleacher seats.

Already security went to break it up, but the race came to a close.

* * *

><p>Vi'kana stopped breathing, as the crowds roared high enough. A paw finger on the trigger, she waited to see the crosshairs on Twilight's head.<p>

Off to the side, on the top east roof girders of the grandstands, a faint muzzle flash had gone off just as she stopped breathing to begin pulling the trigger.

The briefest of pricks on the side of her head disturbed Vi'kana's trigger finger from pulling, and in microseconds, a hole appeared in the lioness's temple.

She slumped back, accidentally pulling the propped Pegasus corpse down onto the basket floor with her.

* * *

><p>The east end spectators dismissed the bang as a loud crowd reaction of some sort.<p>

Unknown to them, the sniper moved off, heading quickly lower to hunt the other 3 assassins.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, north cliffs.<strong>

**Race derby arena, service hangers**

**30 minutes later**

The service hangers were entered if one went straight on, ignoring the left turn right after the start/finish line.

Inside the balloon winch hanger, Kava, Oephel and Lucina winched in the cable. They'd locked the doors, having knocked out the next pegasus in line to be up on the balloon on a shift.

"What happened? She was supposed to take the shot!" Lucina angrily hissed. She was curled up, agitated.

The balloon came into the hanger, but nobody was in it.

As soon as it parked up, Kava staggered back in shock. Oephel's eyes widened as Lucina's hardened.

"She was shot. But by who?"

They mused, but Kava realised: "The 5th man. He's not helping us, he's hunting us! We've been set up!"

"Let's get out of here while we still can." Oe'phel pleaded.

Without much further word, they readied to leave. Kava walked forwards, taking a small pendant he'd given Vi'kana on her last birthday. He was closest with her, given their hunting pack had been largely like a small pride.

"Goodbye."

Briskly, Kava ran off to join Oe'phel and Lucina, who had fled the upstairs walkway, on the building's inside wall of windows, to find a balloon to escape on.

As they ran, something thudded to the walkway behind them, running with brisk steps right at them.

"You two, ru-urgh!" Kava yelled ahead, but something hit his ankle as he was swept off his feet by a low kick.

A black blur punched him in the face and neck rapidly, but a brief pause, and a flash of a blade, and his neck was shanked twice by the attacker's knife.

A pained scream up ahead as he began to bleed out let Kava know Oe'phel and Lucina were making a run for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, north cliffs.<strong>

**Race derby arena, VIP box.**

"Oh my goodness! Look!"

A few distant cries sounded, during the lull between the races. Faces were turned towards the distant service hangers, where a window had suddenly shattered on the outer wall.

Something, or someone, thudded on the ground, clearly dead. It was too far to see, but it was clear what had happened.

A general alarm bell was raised, as murder had been committed on the site. Local security for the arena ushered the VIP ponies and members out of the box.

"This way! Hurry now!" Captain Blacksaddler pointed the nobleponies towards the emergency stairwell, with guards across the site receiving word.

Running up, as Twilight ran alongside Celestia with Spike and Lucius, he commented: "Guards day the dead body's a lion, and there's a second lion, female, in one of the balloons. She had a rifle, and seemed to have a sniper position set up."

"Why stop a sniper? Who were they targeting?" Celestia asked aloud, but she came to a stop as she remembered a threat they were keeping an eye out for.

"Blacksaddler, get Princess Sparkle to the castle immediately!"

Saluting, the captain ordered Twilight to accompany him. Spike followed, but Lucius had run alongside Celestia to shout:

"I'm going after him!"

"Wait!" Celestia warned.

"I don't take orders from you Princess, never will!" Lucius reminded her, his form disappearing in a ground based shadow, moving as fast as a pegasus flew over the ground.

Over the panic of the evacuating stadium, Celestia couldn't do much except follow her other guards in the evacuation.

* * *

><p><strong>The mysterious inter hunter skirmish starts. Before the real meat of the conflict begins.<strong>

**The mystery 5th assassin's identity will be revealed next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	48. Ch 48: Entity's Raid, Under City

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 48: Entity's Raid, Under City.**

* * *

><p><strong>18th June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Midday**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Celestia's office.**

"Nothing?"

"No ma'am. We think they're in the sewers however. But they're a huge network, so the local police and guards are combing it." Blacksaddler reported. He had contacts from all the militia and security across Canterlot.

Thinking, Celestia quickly asked: "Have you blocked each exit?"

"Yes ma'am, even the secret ones that they probably don't even know about."

Slumping back in her chair, Celestia saw Twilight standing nearby, pacing with some worry.

"I don't get it. Those lions this, other guy is hunting, why? I don't think he's a protector or anything, otherwise he'd have come forwards."

Blacksaddler remembered a report, and he finally fished it out of the pile:

"Well, it seems that those lion assassins, and some sort of snake, snuck into the city on a train. And, looks like the one chasing them was on the same train. They found hairs and scales in the cars this morning. Of course with the derby incident, it makes sense now."

Reading the details, Blacksaddler commented: "The 5th was reptillian, but bigger. Likely a komodo or dragon of some king, dark coloured. Like that odd one chasing that lioness into the sewers I'd wager."

"Well at least we know what they are." Twilight commented.

She wondered how Flash was faring, as he had apparently led a team of guards to search for these assassins.

Spike entered the office suddenly, allowed clearance by the guards.

"Uh, Princess, er, esses, Lucius is back."

"Did he find them?" Twilight asked anxiously.

Lucius suddenly burst in the door, a dark magic swipe shoving Spike aside. Frantically, the Sombra clone said:

"Its here! Its coming from the crystal caverns!"

"Calm down, what is it?" Celestia asked suddenly.

All of a sudden, a faint shaking rattled the windows.

"Your majesties, the courtyard! Its, well, something's rising!"

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, Royal Palace<strong>

**Luna's tower, bedroom.**

Luna blearily wiped the sleep from her eyes. She'd been awoken by the faint tremors from the courtyard.

"No sleep yesterday, why can't I have a decent day's sleep within the past few days.."

Luna yawned as she wandered out, looking out over a balcony.

"And what is going-"

She stopped as she looked at the courtyard, gazing at it from above.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, Royal Palace<strong>

**Luna's tower, astronomy lab.**

Out of helpfulness, Luna had leant Starswirl, and Varkan at his request, her astronomy room for their research use.

Starswirl and Varkan had been working together, trying to track the Entity's whereabouts as the object flew southeast. It was obvious it returned to the Harmony caldera already.

But they'd quickly rushed to a nearby window, where Luna's telescopes were set up.

Staring out at the courtyard, Starswirl quietly prayed under his breath: "By my beard, its, its awe inspiring."

"But why is it here?" Varkan asked. The Wyvern trembled slightly, but was composing himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, Royal Palace<strong>

In the central courtyard, before the castle's main entrance, the ground had burst up and out slowly as the Entity being rose from it.

Hovering a few metres above the courtyard was a more bulky aircraft than the Cloudsdale form, more like a giant flying wood louse with heavy armour, stubby wings and an intimidating white/blue gleam at its rims.

Already, 4 forms were moving towards the castle. One of them was recognizable, as the Komodo figure, rock skinned and with glowing white seams as joints. Its four expressionless holes for eyes shone in an alien stare.

Alongside it, 3 forms, like giant sea urchins, rolled alongside him like self moving pinwheels. Their sharp points waved slightly, their jet grey colour giving little away of their power or mobility beyond their rolling motion.

_**"Alienis creaturae ! Idcirco praecipio tibi ut subsisto!"**_

A booming, familiar voice swooped out, as a bluish flash engulfed the komodoshape Entity, and its 3 land urchin shapes.

In the window high above, Starswirl gazed at the creatures, mindful.

Walking out of the front door with Blacksaddler in tow, Celestia began to look at this strange creature and its lackeys. She'd left Lucius with Twilight, given how shaken he'd been by the Entity's arrival.

A 'finger' flexed, and all of a sudden a blue flash burst off the main Entity being, the Urchins and the hovering aircraft.

Suddenly, the 3 urchin shapes began to turn inwards, spinning faster and faster on the spot, loud whirring sounds coming as they span.

Beneath them, the ground kicked up as paving and dirt began to fly, the urchin-shape entity beings beginning to fast drill their way underground.

The lead Entity being turned its gaze directly onto Celestia, being flanked by a group of royal guards.

The Entity sensed great power, but not the one it sought.

"Who, or what are you!?" Celestia ordered, her horn glowing yellow in a threatening manner.

_**"Not one who means harm, unless you make a move to stop this."**_

The voice, vibrating the very air it arose in, was in exactly the same tone as Celestia's demand. Celestia wasn't impressed, but clearly she doubted it had a voice of its own sound.

A sudden burst of air, and a loud series of flashes and screams came from inside. A window shattered in Celestia's office floor, before the flashes stopped.

Out of the window, hurtling out with glass shards around himself, Lucius formed a dark layer to protect him as he fell into a shrubbery in the nearby gardens.

"Twilight!"

High above in Luna's tower, a series of blue flashes followed, along with some gunfire from Varkan by the sounds of it.

The Entity's drones were burrowing into the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's tower, astronomy lab.<strong>

Firing his pistol at the creature, Varkan ducked as a few vials came flying at his head.

The urchin moved like nothing else, whiplike tendrils flying as it rolled, crawled and darted about the room, throwing things and making stabbing motions with its many, many tendrils.

Blue bursts of magic from Starswirl stunned it for moments each time, but he was not fast enough. His stasis spells were useless against these things, and he wasn't as fast as he once was.

Whipping around, too fast for Starswirl to get proper aim at this clsoe range and indoors, the creature sensed the familiar presence. Like all Entity beings, it recognised signatures from organics.

And this one had the mark of the one the Entity had replaced. But, it also had orders not to kill.

Whipping out like a tail, the urchin being slammed Starswirl into a wall, dazing him for a few moments.

Gunshots sounded, but the Urchin being whipped towards Varkan, altering its form to become a Wyvern like him.

_**"Varkan! Do not seek to destroy us all, as the ones called Garnet do. We are no threat to you."**_

Unlike before, this voice was different, and Varkan looked into a familiar face, as the Entity drone briefly flashed a new form, one of a Wyvern he once knew.

Tul'rok gave him a hard look, saying: _**"In time, you'll understand our intentions."**_

The door suddenly burst open, but the form of Tul'rok was gone, replaced by the writhing urchin shape suddenly. Luna's blue burst of magic hit it square on, and it went flying.

It whipped out its tendrils quickly, trying to stop, but it merely grazed Tul'rok's hand slightly as its grip wasn't tight enough.

Running past the hole the Entity drone had been blasted through, and the one it dug up through, Luna looked out the hole, seeing it hit the ground and shatter.

Wheezing, Starswirl heaved himself up, wincing at his bad leg.

Varkan had dropped his gun, hand to his head as he quietly said: "It, it was him."

Starswirl heard this, and said sternly: "Do not trust that creature. It is tricking you. Tul'rok is gone, that wasn't him."

Varkan's gaze hardened, as he picked up his gun. Walking out to the gap, he saw what Luna, and then Starswirl stared down at.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, Royal Palace<strong>

**Celestia's office.**

Backing away towards the office wall, Twilight raised her pink shield.

Her magic skills were not suited to combat, but were still proficient enough. Even so, it was mostly the surprise attack from below that caught her off guard.

With Lucius hurled through the window from the offset, the Entity creature had blocked the door with Celestia's desk, after it threw it there of course.

It quickly advanced, the urchin form shifting to a ponyshape.

It turned into a small filly Unicorn. Twilight gasped as she recognised the young filly she helped in the city park with her magic.

_**"Fear not, I seek to remove a protection method I installed. Physical contact was required for me to remove the weakness that was you."**_

The little grey and silver maned filly's eyes glowed a dark pink colour, as it shifted into its default komodo shape. Twilight felt a presence invade her mind.

_**Magic**_

_**Protect, survive.**_

Her mind spoke alien thoughts, as the komodoshape Entity drone reverted back to its urchinshape, the glow turning dark pink back to white/blue.

The doors burst open, as a few royal guards saw the urchinshape entity drone leaping out of the window. Twilight stood by, utterly puzzled that it had left her unharmed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, strangely."

A brief series of shouts and black flashes happened.

On the ground, the entity drone had been attacked by Lucius, who had been nearby as it leapt out.

It span rapidly to outrun the clone's dark magic and crystal attacks.

Angrily pursuing, Lucius stopped short as he came up to the courtyard, seeing the original Entity being standing there, with one of the drones there.

The second, by Luna's push, had shattered on the ground. But the raw energy had shone and flown back to the main entity being.

All the while, the aircraft hovered overhead.

_**"Before the final drone returns, it shall be revealed what we are doing here. We aren't seeking conflict, but we are seeking to remove weaknesses to our existence and power. 6 of them, and by undetected physical contact, we implanted part of ourselves inside them, enough to spread through their body."**_

_**"Our essence focused the magical energy inside their bodies into itself, what little of the Elemental magic is always inside them from their connections to the 6 relics. And now, through a second bout of direct contact, all that remnant energy is transferred to our collective energy."**_

_**"The 6 hold the last remnants of the Elemental magic that made them links to us, weaknesses that if killed could cripple us. But now, as our former contact among physical beings seeks to destroy us, we seek to completely remove these threats. Garnet scheming to undermine our power forced our hand, as we'd have otherwise waited for the 6 weaknesses to dissipate within us existing a year longer from now."**_

_**"We engage, we get close to the 6 each, protecting them until they are drained of the last traces of Elemental ties."**_

The echoing voice spoke in a mixture of voices, some traces of Celestia, and Tul'rok's voice among them. But there were so many voices it merged to become almost like a booming monotone.

Beside it, the ground tunnelled upwards, as the last urchin-form emerged, depositing the chest containing the Elements of Harmony jewels, drained of power, before the Komodoshape drone.

"The Elements!" Celestia cried in disbelief. Up above, Luna stared on in similar disbelief, while all others saw the Entity drones beginning to leave.

_**"I take these items. Our core power is not yet developed to fully engulf the entirety of the Elements energy connections permanently, limited to a month before it breaks down and is unusable. These shall act as vessels until the energy is ready to fully be used by our collective."**_

As if in showcase, the chest opened at the beckon of the Entity drone, the last of the urchin drones rolling over to absorb the fragments of the shattered drone. As it boarded, 3 of the 6 gems rose from the chest.

The Entity drone flashed its eyes different colours, each corresponding gem flashing briefly, and appearing just a bit less dull in colour after each time.

The Red, Green and Dark Pink gems glowed a little brighter now, but the chest was dropped, as the other 3 gems, Purple, Blue and Yellow flew alongside them. The dimness of the latter 3 was obvious.

_**"3 accomplished. 3 remain. They will not come to harm, I already have assets on their way to accomplish the task. But be warned, from this point onwards, they won't be under our protection or influence once they are made irrelevant to us as weaknesses."**_

Twilight had run out onto the steps, joining Celestia as she gazed upon the Entity as it left.

It gave one last parting advice:

_**"If it is of conciliation for the damages caused, the 2 remaining assassins are in the southwest sewers currently. The assassin hunting them has lost their trail, but he still seeks his targets. Garnet was never truly expecting success, but he does with the 3 in Manehatten I have yet to remove as weaknesses to our collective."**_

The aircraft overhead fired its thrusters up, as the komodoshape entity literally opened his chest to take the 6 Element gems into its body, sealing them inside the glowing centre.

It leapt up to grab the aircraft, its rocky body seeming to melt into the armour as the aircraft fired its thrusters bright blue/white. At speed surpassing a Wonderbolt, it flew off into the sky, a few stray shots of magic from some further away guards falling far short.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

They recovered their senses, but the Entity's 'assault' if one could call it so, came as a complete surprise.

Starswirl had already set to work finding out anything more he could on the Entity, based on the fragments from the urchin creature in Luna's tower lab that were left behing.

Oddly, Varkan had been in a stormy mood ever since the Entity mentioned Garnet, and had seized Lucius by the scruff of his neck and ordered him to help find at least one of the assassins.

* * *

><p><strong>Southwest sewers.<strong>

Flash Sentry's team had been closest by, and had already descended into the sewers.

In this part, the outlet drains ran right out of the city, into the rivers outside.

A Unicorn had shone his horn down, and the grating in one of the pipes had been unscrewed and opened.

"They went through here! Heads right into the waterfall streams outside the city.

The small rivers in and around Canterlot cascaded off the mountainside, so there was on place to look.

"Fly out there! Search the waterfall areas!" Flash ordered.

For the next few minutes, Flash and his pegasi/unicorn team split up to cover more ground.

Flying higher overhead, just beneath the city's overhang superstructure, Flash nodded to his partner, the pegasus peeling off to patrol the outer walls. They weren't taking chances, in case they could spot the assassins escaping below in any way.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot outskirts.<strong>

**2 miles from city borders.**

Gasping for breath, Oe'phel unwrapped the mamba from her arm, both soaked to the bone.

They'd hit the waterfall river, but had leapt out quickly into a cave just behind the first small waterfall. It was a passage of the city's crystal caverns, and it served as an escape path for the pair.

They'd trekked for 2 miles underground, their scent covered by the waterfall obscuring the tunnel.

Finally, daylight came, and they flopped out into the sunny cliffside with shared relief.

"We, made it." Oe'phel panted.

Lucina felt tired, partially the water soaking her cooling her body. But she knew what to do next:

"We best move. We have ways of disguising ourselves. Down the mountain, coat yourself in mud, we can pass off as a mountain lion."

Tiredly agreeing, Oe'phel was quick too get climb down the mountainside, finding a stream below.

By the time the first pegasus patrol flew over, they were already trekking across country, Oe'phel disguised as a brown mountain lion, not a tan coloured lioness from Leonya.

Meanwhile, their hunter had switched targets.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, South west city.<strong>

**Underside superstructure.**

Searching the various pillars and balconies, less used defences given Canterlot's mountainside perch, Flash Sentry saw no sign of the assassins.

He didn't expect them to be here, but the captain of the guard wanted them to check every possible place.

He just wished he could find them, so they could pay for threatening to kill Twilight.

A shadow passed overhead, right before a set of claws dug into Flash's back as he flew.

Before he could yell or thrash in pain, his attacker flew them into a nearby pillar, grappling onto it with Flash facefirst into the stone and metal structure.

A black scaly arm wrapped around his neck, and Flash's cries of pain were silenced as the chokehold began to take effect.

A few seconds, and Flash passed out due to lack of air.

Releasing the attacker saw a nearby gantry way, seldom used by guards, as a perfect place for his trap.

Flying over, he deposited Flash on the floor, and with no pause, he unsheathed the blade he carried. Pulling up both of Flash's wings, he began to cut his feathers off in large chunks.

After he'd clipped the Pegasus quite thoroughly, the attacker strapped the small device, one of two he carried, to Flash. Last, he got the slowly waking pegasus into position, positioning him just slumped over at the edge of the balcony.

* * *

><p>Before long, one of Flash's guards flew past, seeing the sight. The attacker called up, his almost haughty voice clear over the wind rushing between the city overhang supports.<p>

"I want Princess Twilight here in the next 10 minutes, or her clipped boytoy guard here falls to the sharp rocks below!"

Indeed 50 metres below the balcony was the mountainside, a particularly jagged series of rocks beneath the city part of the natural defences Canterlot had against climbing enemies in the past.

Flash was whoozy, as he was in shock. He'd seen his feather stripped wings, but didn't know what the strange device strapped to him was. His attacker had a blade and gun ready, but it was pointless. He was too strong for Flash to escape from under his gripping talons.

The voice sounded in his ear, as it reached under his armour to stick some odd objects, the size of apples, where his breastplate covered.

"Now you stay right where you are little nag. Otherwise, one of those little things I slipped into your uniform goes boom."

The attacker wandered off, out of sight. But keeping stalwart, Flash knew he wasn't far from him. But he realised what the attacker meant by the phrase he used.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later<strong>

Already on the way, Twilight had Spike with her at least. The dragon had offered to help her save Flash however she could, but agreed to hang back unless she called for him.

Stopping on a balcony a few turns from the trap, Spike reassured Twilight quietly: "I'll be ready, just call me if it goes bad."

Nodding, Twilight edged out slowly, cautious ever since the sniper incident earlier today. With the Entity also, she was afraid this was one of the assassins.

Heart jumping in her throat, Twilight saw Flash slumped over at the balcony edge, keeping very still for some reason.

"FLASH!"

Walking over briskly, Twilight kept her magic shield up in case someone tried to shoot.

"No Twilight! Get back, he's put bombs in my armour, he'll blow them if I move or you move me!"

She stopped, just 5 metres from Flash. She didn't know what to do, but worse yet, she glimpsed a dark form leap onto the gantry 6 metres behind her.

"Your boytoy can't keep his mouth shut. Now the surprise is ruined."

Twilight recognised the voice. Flash had also recognised the voice, but was too preoccupied with his bomb planted armour to really move or say it quickly.

Her eyes hardening, Twilight flashed her magic barrier menacingly at the Wyvern standing before her, a gun in one hand, a blade in the other.

"You!"

Kynok snorted in a mocking way, as he raised his blade at her: "I planted a tazer pack on him, calibrated to disrupt magic. I was planning on zapping you to disable your magic when you tried to move him, then blow you both with the remote mini bombs I put in his armour."

He gave a small grimace, saying: "But, this is going to be more fun. Most fun 20 million I'll ever earn. More than I'd get from killing those last 2 useless hunters."

Removing his black overall top, Kynok revealed something that made Twilight's blood run cold. He had a second electric suit on him, with good enough batteries to coat him in a weak, magic disrupting layer for up to a continuous half hour.

Now her combat odds were weakened greatly.

"I'm gonna one up Varkan's Sun bitch victory! I'll take your horn, and your fucking head off!"

He marched towards Twilight menacingly, wings flaring as he began to charge her.

Twilight felt the adrenaline surge, as she saw the savage Wyvern clone ready to fulfill Garnet's promise, but for his own desires.

He didn't know he'd been sent on a fool's errand, but he had a good chance of succeeding with his brutal methods.

Twilight tensed, knowing she had to fight for her life. She just hopes she'd last long enough for Spike or someone to come help.

For now, she had to last on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Kynok's return, after a long AWOL period since chapter 15.<strong>

**This is Garnet's method of disgracing the Hephaestus Group one last time, and Varkan personally. Kynok's deeds are a reflection on Varkan and Hephaestus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, this marks the last conflict in the Canterlot episode, the emergence of Kynok as the mysterious 5th assassin. After this, the Manehatten conflict will arise, with Garnet directly involved, the Entity's motives known, and 3 targets up for grabs.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, the Entity had revealed its advancing its impending immunity to Elemental weaknesses. <strong>

**- The implanted 'dust' its 3 disguises used, was a way of isolating and draining the Element magic remnants in them all. **

**- It absorbs the remnant energy its isolated by a mind/energy transfer, undetectable by the 6 due to the presence of the Entity invading their mind to mask it. Hence, the mind speaking of their virtue, along with the phrase: Protect, survive.**

**- Until its core power has grown to accommodate the full elements, it seals the surplus inside the Element jewels it stole.**

**Also, the shapeshifting of the Entity makes an appearance, more accurate with ones that have been touched by, or used the Elements. [Hence, Celestia used, Varkan attacked by].**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	49. Ch 49: Costs of a Species' Survival

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 49: Costs of a species' survival.**

* * *

><p><strong>18th June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early Afternoon**

The unpredictably intercepted assassination plot at the Pegasus derby earlier that day had sparked mild panic in the city, and the strange creature and its assets that raided the Castle, displaying never before seen abilities, only fuelled that panic.

Celestia and Luna all the while had a much worse scenario to contend with. The 5th assassin, one sent to not only kill the other 4, but to also kill Twilight, had her cornered on the city's underside with a trap set by his hands.

Varkan and Lucius had been called, but oddly, they had acknowledged the call, but hadn't reported back since. Not one word.

The small fragments from the Entity drone Luna destroyed, missed by the other drones before it left, were gathered up and sealed away. Where the Elements had once been held.

The guards were swarming, but they received no word to move in. Kynok had said the moment he suspected anyone else was coming, he'd kill Flash Sentry. They had to rely on Twilight besting him.

But Celestia had issued the grim order already. If there was no word within 10 minutes, and no explosion, then the guards moved in.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, South west city.<strong>

**Underside superstructure.**

Ducking around another pillar, Twilight's pink barrier flashed as another bullet hit it hard. Every time she tried to move to hit him, Kynok was waiting.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a purple form making his way over to Flash, while Kynok was distracted by hunting her amongst the other gantry ways.

"Come on Spike.." She whispered quietly. Her dread was mixed with her survival instincts, as she knew if Kynok got close, he could do a lot of damage to her.

Taking another chance, Twilight leapt out, firing a blasting spell at a flurry of movement. Just barely missing, she saw Kynok heading away from her.

"SPIKE!"

* * *

><p>Spike ran across the gantry way, his larger footsteps as quiet as he could manage. Flash, still hunched over the balcony, saw him approaching slowly.<p>

"No, stay back.."

Spike ran up to him, whispering: "I'll get you out, just hold tight."

He extended his claws to begin cutting Flash's armour off by the fabric beneath them, to prevent abrasion with the fur beneath.

"SPIKE!"

Twilight's hoarse shout shocked Spike into turning.

His vision saw a blade right across his field of view, coming towards him.

Ducking, the purple dragon winced as it just nicked the crown of his head. It didn't penetrate the scales though.

Not pausing once, Kynok took advantage of his greater skill, leaping forwards to drive an elbow of his wing into Spike's chin. Spike roared in pain as he stumbled backwards, Flash grunting beneath him as the dragon tripped over the pegasus.

"Oh good, the nag servant's here too!"

"AARGH!"

Spike charged, leaping up to headbutt Kynok. Grunting as he sidestepped, Kynok smashed the butt of his pistol into Spike's head, the dragon reeling from the blow as he staggered away.

Looking down at Flash, Kynok snorted in disgust, planting a foot on the pegasus's back. He roughly kicked Flash forwards, slipping him off the edge of the balcony.

"NO!"

Turning around to grab the ledge, Flash hooked a leg around the balcony railing support, barely clinging on. He was a pegasus with no flight right now, and he couldn't pull his own body weight up with his front leg.

Kynok whipped out a pistol as Spike charged down the walkway again, his fist driving out in a wild, enraged flurry. Sideducking each or deflecting each blow, as Spike demonstrated his lack of skill, Kynok countered with more elbow strikes and knees to Spike's joints.

Spinning around, Kynok decided to end this. He whipped out his blade once more, and kicked Spike hard in the back of the legs. Staggering, Kynok slashed with his blade, the softer scales on the back of a dragon's knee joints one of the weaker areas.

"URH!" Spike seemed to cough or splutter in shock, as he fell to the balcony, clutching his leg in agony.

Spinning, Kynok saw Twilight a few dozen metres away, a purple beam firing at him. Leaping away, Kynok saw a second beam hit Spike head on from her.

Growling on the floor, Spike suddenly grew in size noticeably, his leg not impeding him as much as it should.

Whipping to whirl a wing at Kynok, the wyvern barely ducked as the boosted Spike gave chase.

"Yeah, let your servant dragon do all the fighting! His pathetic skills are still better than yours!" Kynok verbally jabbed.

Spike roared as he pursued. Taking flight amongst some of the other gantry ways, Kynok dodged some debris as Spike ripped some metal and stone balcony railings to hurl at him from a great distance.

* * *

><p>Twilight flew over to the balcony while Kynok was distracted, as Flash chased her off:<p>

"NO, don't! He'll-"

"Hold still Flash!"

Twilight focused her magic on Flash trying to isolate him from his armour.

* * *

><p>In the distance, Kynok banked hard around one pillar, and he saw two things that made him scowl.<p>

Spike was looking right at him, a few railing parts in his larger hands. And Twilight was hunched over Flash, her horn glowing pink slightly.

He would have to be fast. Kynok flapped hard, as Spike's claws grabbed him as he flew over his head. Dragon claws badly scratched Kynok's lower legs, but he kicked out as he planned, gritting his teeth as his kick sent Spike over the balcony edge.

The Dragon sprawled, unable to open his wings quickly enough. He glided enough to avoid the sharper rocks, but still tumbled onto the mountain slopes 100 metres below where the conflict was.

As Spike tumbled, Kynok raised his pistol and shot. He was in pain, and tried his best to aim at her head.

Right as her horn flashed, he fired.

* * *

><p>Suspended beneath the balcony, Flash vanished in a pink flash, his armour suspended in midair beneath the balcony for a microsecond before gravity took hold. Devoid of its wearer holding onto the railing, the armour, mini bombs inside, tumbled down to the mountainside.<p>

Appearing beside her, Flash began to emit a sound of relief.

A spurt of blood appeared from Twilight's shoulder, her scream of shock echoing in his ears.

Behind her, Kynok swooped in, pistol smoking as he also folded in his wings, blade outstretched.

Leaping over her, Flash headbutted Kynok as he collided, the blade flying from his grip on impact, pistol also. But Kynok's momentum was too great.

The Wyvern and Pegasus tumbled over the edge, both yelling as they fell.

Hoping it was a shock induced hallucination, Twilight saw Flash tumble over the edge, his clipped wings useless to him. The yellow pegasus grappled the Wyvern midair, but as they desceneded closer to the mountainside at speed, Kynok visibly kicked Flash loose. He fell to the rocky slopes as Kynok banked away, his wings working to let him fly back.

"FLASH!"

Her pained scream echoed, but she wasn't sure he heard if over the rushing wind in his fall.

She tried to move, but she saw Kynok flying back up here. A distant moving form was Spike, as he seemed dazed by his hard impact on the mountainside. If only she'd shot him full of more magic to fuel him!

And Flash..

* * *

><p>Kynok flew up, landing with some wincing on the balcony. His legs were bleeding from Spike's ankle grappling, but he'd had worse injuries. He pulled out a second knife, and made sure his magic disruptor suit was still working.<p>

"Your replacement better choose their bodyguards better." He said cruelly.

"Why?" Twilight asked, tears in her eyes from physical and emotional pain. Kynok limped towards her, saying uncaringly:

"I get to have a life of my own after this, money problems be damned."

"You helped with Ponyville last year! You said you could help us find Varkan when we needed to track him, but you used us to get to that city, to make a getaway you otherwise couldn't. Why? Why have you turned your back on everyone who cared about you?" Twilight needed to know.

He didn't stop once, commenting as he began to speak a bit more harshly towards her:

"Anyone who cares about me is replaceable. I am replaceable as it were. And, so are your friends." Kynok said.

"Please! The Entity has drained me of my harmony remnant magic, like it did at Clousdale with my friends there! Killing me will accomplish nothing! Garnet sent you on a suicide mission!" Twilight grasped for straws now, as Kynok was now standing right over her.

That stopped him briefly, but he merely said in a cool tone: "Hm. So, that's what this was all about? I thought such a job with such a high reward had a big reason behind it."

He paused for a moment, but then commented: "But then, I guess it was Garnet who contacted me anonymously. He said he'd been mistreated by Varkan too, so, we had something in common. I didn't really believe him, but I guess its true. That and the money."

A serene look crossed Kynok's face suddenly, as he suddenly saw Twilight charging her horn at him. Before she could fire, his hand shot out and grabbed her horn.

The mild electric current from his disruptor suit immediately negated her magic, and his foot planted on her already bleeding shoulder gunshot immobilised her completely.

"Ah ah ah, don't try that Princess. I have at least two very good reasons to kill you. One, you owe me your life by shooting that sniper in the balloon earlier today. And two."

He began to squeeze her horn, muttering as he readied to snap it: "I really fucking hate nags."

"KYNOK!"

* * *

><p>A bass voice interrupted them, as Kynok looked up in shock to see two familiar figures standing before, 10 metres from him.<p>

Lucius stood before him, dark magic shimmering before his form as he stared on in hurt and anger. Varkan meanwhile, had a disappointed scowl on his face.

"Wait a moment, I'm just about to finish my work here." Kynok said.

Twilight squirmed beneath the wyvern's grip, before Lucius growled at him: "You never cared about me, any of us. Did you?"

Kynok looked at Varkan directly now: "I did, before I was made replaceable. The company labs breakthrough and inevitable wave of cloning attempts are more likely to succeed, and what hope do I have in Varkan's grand plans? I'm sterile, and therefore flawed in my genetics. Useless to him."

"Why should I care about others when my 'parents'-" He spat the word: 'Gave up on me when I was born?"

Kynok then looked at Lucius: "Don't trust Varkan Lucius, he made you to test cloning, nothing more. You're like me, an experiment. But, I secretly hated you, Razak, and Kurze. At least you succeeded as tests. I failed before I was even born!"

Varkan looked at Kynok, his scowl wavering slightly: "Is that really it? You think because you're replaceable you can throw your life away?"

"I guess you got me there. Why should I care about other lives when I was worthless in mine from the start?" Kynok then commented in a trembling tone:

"I NEVER HAD ANYTHING TO CALL FOR MY OWN! I was the only new wyvern in generations! Sterile or not, at least I was one of a kind! But now you're ready to make more, and I'll be remembered only as a failure!"

"You too away my reason to care about my life or others around me, what made me myself. Well, at least I'll have this." Kynok bent over to begin to pull at Twilight's horn.

"PLEASE!" Twilight screamed now.

"Kynok. Please, don't do this. You think you and I alone can define our entire race? Everything I've done, to increase the number of Wyverns at any cost, is to give us, and future Wyverns, exactly what you think I'm stealing from you."

Kynok was silent, as Varkan admitted his inner desire.

"Identity. I was known simply as a Wyvern, even when you were alive. But, I want more for us, to be known as Kynok, and Varkan, along with other Wyverns. Whatever you do today, you will be remembered for your deeds, not as being merely a Wyvern. What we are doesn't make us who we are, what we do is what defines us."

Varkan was outright pleading with Kynok now:

"If you kill her, you'll be doomed to be remembered by just that, and nothing else. If you spare her, you'll be remembered for whatever you choose to do in future. I can't bear to lose another Wyvern, not again! Not with who I saw today!"

Collapsing, Varkan was remembering Tul'rok, projected in the Entity drone in shape. Despite Starswirl's warnings, he knew Tul'rok was in the Entity somewhere, lost, perhaps forever.

"Please Kynok. Garnet is using you, he wants to see you dead, and see my desire to see our race flourish, because of my desperate methods to do so, shatter with you."

Varkan pleaded: "If you die, executed for your crimes, you'll be dooming your race to extinction. Not only will you be remembered by your actions, you'll not have any Wyverns to remember you. We'll be forgotten. I can't, I can't let that happen. I have no choice!"

Lucius was stunned at Varkan's collapse of his usual control, as he was being overwhelmed by his grief all of a sudden. The Wyvern was on his hands and knees, shaking. He was having a panic attack out of nowhere, stress getting to him all of a sudden with the day's revelations.

Kynok stood by, shocked at Varkan's breakdown in front of him. The balcony walkway was silent, but Lucius was the only one still alert, his attention focused on the Alicorn beneath Kynok's foot.

The knife tumbled from Kynok's hand. Like the knife that tumbled from Varkan's hand 30 years ago as he chose not to kill Celestia as he had her at his mercy.

* * *

><p>Breathing softly, Kynok's foot went limp, as he slowly stepped off of Twilight's shoulder.<p>

Hyperventilating, Twilight slowly staggered to her feet, backing away as Kynok slowly shuffled towards Varkan. Lucius stood by, dropping his guard as he saw the blank stare in his eyes.

Behind Twilight, a thud sounded, as Spike had flown up and landed roughly on the walkway, Flash in his arms. He had been growling on landing, but went quiet at the sight.

"Flash!" Twilight gasped, unable to really move due to her bleeding shoulder.

"He's unconscious, but seems fine."

Spike's quick response came as he gently set Flash down, stomping over to Twilight. He was already exuding liquid mass as his absorbed magic was wearing off.

"I saw some guards, they're on the way." Spike commented. He kept a wary eye on Kynok, who had drawn level with Lucius.

The Wyvern stared at Varkan, who was hunched over on his knees, shaking and looking ready to heave in his state. Lucius waited patiently for a response from his traitorous friend, the Sombra clone gritting his sharp teeth at Kynok.

"Lucius. I, I'm sorry. You were a brother I abandoned. Razak too."

"Damn right you did. Some brother." Lucius commented. But, he was unable to keep his anger fully at Kynok, not after this exchange.

Kynok looked at Varkan, taking a slow step, then another faster step.

"AARRGH!"

Kynok bellowed as he kicked Varkan in the face, the older Wyvern being hunched over and not expecting it. Surprisingly, Varkan didn't fight back for the first few moments as Kynok repeatedly punched Varkan in the face:

Screaming, Kynok didn't know what else to do. He knew Varkan was right, but he knew he deserved to let Varkan know just how badly he'd been as a self imposed 'father' to his race, and him.

Finally, Varkan snapped out of his daze, and headbutted Kynok off him. His vision was blurry in one eye, and he knew he had a cut on his forehead scales at least.

Spitting blood, Varkan knew Kynok had much more where that came from. Kynok suddenly saw a dark aura engulf his torso, shoving him backwards a few feet to tumble onto his behind. Slowly, panting from exhaustion, the Wyvern clone began to stand up, ready to charge. At the last moment, he paused midway in a crouch, eyes dimming suddenly.

Kynok didn't advance. He simply slumped down on the floor, beside a nearby pillar, quietly breathing as he stared out at the skies beyond.

* * *

><p>As if on cue, a squadron of pegasus and Unicorn guards flew down to the undercity superstructure, and some Earth pony guards came charging along the walkways.<p>

"Get these 3 to a hospital now!"

Arriving on the scene, Captain Blacksaddler had ordered Twilight, Spike and the unconscious Flash Sentry off the premises with some helping guards, while he and his other guards cornered the assassin.

Kynok didn't move, uncaring the guards were here.

At that moment, Celestia had flown into view, relieved to see Twilight, Spike and Flash unharmed.

Lucius was stood over Varkan, his face badly beaten, but Kynok was still slumped down at spearpoint.

As she looked over it all, Celestia couldn't help but be shocked at the visibly alien look on Varkan's face. Unrestrained misery, grief, and guilt.

As she would later today learn however, it wasn't grief he felt because Kynok betrayed him. But because of the path he was forced onto, how it forced him to alter his lifestyle and way he treated Kynok, and how he had caused these events beyond his own personal desires.

She felt at that moment that the Wyvern race was truly dead at that point.

Varkan was broken, disgraced also by the near actions of Kynok. But he blamed himself, and felt nothing but sympathy for his wayward son.

And deep down, Celestia blamed herself. All this had started all those years ago, with that faithful attack that killed the last female Wyvern, and doomed the other male to miserably stumble into a fate worse than death.

Celestia felt as if Varkan's sins were a consequence of her own. But all she could feel was pity.

* * *

><p><strong>Aside from the aftermath, the Canterlot incident is finished. Varkan, albeit with a sanity shattering breakdown, talks Kynok out of committing a heinous act.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, Twilight demonstrates her selflessness by saving Flash, at the cost of Kynok's bullet hitting her as she saved him with a selective teleportation spell.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>As a teaser, the Manehatten incident, will be a significant event. Cloudsdale was a brief skirmish, Canterlot was an infiltration attack. Manehatten will be subject to something, more substantial. But one thing I'm keen to make clear is that, even Garnet, with his scheming, is not in the wrong entirely.<strong>

**No well written villain is completely flawed in their motives, or what drives them. Either its natural or justified by their very nature.**


	50. Ch 50: Damage Control, Plan of Action

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 50: Damage Control, plan of action.**

* * *

><p><strong>18th June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Evening/Early Night.**

**Canterlot, Royal Courtrooms.**

**Emergency meeting.**

"-still stands that this, clone, tried to assassinate, and came very close to also killing 2 others, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

The emergency meeting had been called, mostly over the security matters that the Entity's presence and brief statements in the palace courtyard earlier had revealed. Kynok's attempt, negotiated to a halt by Varkan's words, was thwarted, and the wyvern on a quick trial was linked to those revelations.

With the Minister of Defence on duty, a stern middle aged Pegasus stallion, he had also summoned had General Hardhooves connect by a magical equivalent of a video call. In the courtroom, with Celestia and Luna both presiding, Captain Blacksaddler was the other major member called up.

Discord was invited, but stood off to the side. He had reservations in taking part of any court procedures, but this was a trial with

The magical vid call had gone through to Shining Armour and Princess Cadance in the Crystal Empire, and needless to say, the Prince consort had harsh words for Kynok.

Said Wyvern clone was handcuffed to a chair. But, this was a dual process trial. First, the matter of deciding whether he was to be punished, and if so, how. Second, and more important, the impending attacks on all 3 in Manehatten, and Garnet's revealed scheming against the Entity.

Finally, his long elusive scheme had begun to reveal its grand details to them all.

"Kynok, is it? What do you have to say in your defence?" Luna stared at Kynok, her sister having been oddly quiet. Luna had seen Kynok's insecurities for herself, having been there when he abandoned them in that radioactive city ruin.

Head a little low, Kynok had been thinking hard over how he'd been used by Garnet, like the hunters he had been also hired to kill, and like the raiders in the south, the Cloudsdale raiders, and the sure to be used Manehatten forces Garnet would use if he did.

"I have nothing to say, other than I wish that I hadn't chosen the job. If its true what he's planning, Garnet never planned for me to succeed. He sent me here, not telling me it was a suicide mission in all likelihood. He said he understood what it was like being used and discarded by Varkan, but he lied to me."

Some eyes present wandered the podium stands, where other high rankers were. Hidden away, Varkan was out of sight, but could hear everything in the courtroom.

Luna had seen his empty face, it was such a stark contrast with his usual composed look. It was then that, in an unusually calm voice, Discord spoke up:

"If I may, I can sympathise there. I was tricked by someone once, Tirek, with the lure of getting what I wanted. I suggest we take this into consideration regarding this boy here. Also, his upbringing didn't endear him as much to, well, morals as commonly accepted to us."

Discord's careful wording struck home, and Celestia knew that Discord had wisdom in his words here. She knew deep down that, Kynok was not wholly responsible.

But she knew how to get this poor boy off any harsh punishments:

"Kynok, your crimes you stand here for include: Threatening Princess Luna and her delegation under false evidence when hunting Varkan during his wanted period earlier this year. Taking up a job, and injuring in the process 3 Equestrian citizens."

"But." Her word before she continued drew some surprised looks, as Twilight looked down at the proceedings. She had healed enough to witness the trial. Her and a few others:

"You gained credentials by stopping an assassination attempt that otherwise would have succeeded earlier today, if your reports are correct. The sniper lion in the Derby incident, in the balloon, was your handiwork I take it?"

"Yes." Kynok replied, his tone uncertain.

Celestia looked at Luna, as if seeking her support in this. She said quietly to Luna: "Remember how Min-Wei came forwards, when he was working for Garnet."

Luna understood what Celestia wanted to do, and took charge. She was the one in overall command when the sun was down after all.

"I wish to remind everyone of the Eastern Dragon, that proved himself under our service: Min-Wei. He was too under Garnet's hire, and made up for it and any crimes he committed, or was hired to do but failed or refused, by undergoing indentured servitude to Equestria. Remember, we must exercise a fair punishment, and this one was unfairly deceived into carrying out these deeds. Garnet is the true culprit, not this victim here."

Murmurs spread, but there were no outright disagreements. Even the purely personal disagreements from Shining Armour, over the magical vid call, were silent.

Over the vid call, Princess Cadance spoke up: "I, agree. He can surely work off his sins in a constructive manner. Prison will only make him worse, and execution is out of the question in our nation."

Over the other vid call, General Hardhooves called a proposal: "If I may your majesties, it seems as though we have an ideal solution with this clone. But, I suggest we rule on it quickly, so as to move on to the more important topic of Garnet's impending attack on Manehatten, and the Entity in general."

Luna agreed, and she saw used her royal prerogative to rule on the court's behalf: "Kynok, you are under indentured servitude to the nation of Equestria, under the direct command of the Princesses, until it is deemed you have worked off your crimes, which have been decreased somewhat in wake of the circumstances."

Murmurs of various opinions rose, but Kynok visibly sagged in his seat, sighing in relief.

* * *

><p>In the corridor, Varkan's heartbeat he heard in his ear was decreasing, a breathless laugh of relief escaping his mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>A short recess followed, but only for 15 minutes. They'd already called ahead to the guards with the 3 in Manehatten, and all was well so far.<p>

In the backrooms, the delegation members talked over the facts. The second half of the meeting would be more planning, not sentencing.

In one room, Kynok was being held, but he was alone in the room. The 2 guards posted at his door didn't have to worry. The Wyvern's visible relief meant he wouldn't give any trouble.

"Luna, look." Celestia whispered, as both royal sisters saw a figure slowly walk up to them.

Varkan had been visibly crying, his red eyes even more red than normal, but he seemed otherwise composed. Nearby, Discord's normal dislike for him was marred by this image of him.

"I, I don't know how to, you showed mercy on him." Varkan admitted.

Luna knew Varkan better, even if not much more than the other two, given their time in the Oceanic Alliance earlier this year when they met. She knew he felt guilt over his treatment of Kynok, because he had to distance himself early in his status as the last Wyvern so as not to be driven to possible suicide.

"He was tricked, he didn't know much better." Luna said.

Varkan then said with all honesty he could muster: "I can't let anything happen to him. He gives me hope for my race. He, also made me not feel alone anymore."

Varkan looked at Celestia now, the always present dislike of her for her killing Sa'ral 30 years ago no longer the first thing coming to mind. A first for him.

Celestia kindly said to the Wyvern, whom she once shared as bad blood as you could get with: "We'll need you to help with the second stage. I suggest you try and begin making amends with Kynok."

"Yes." Varkan gazed over at the door where Kynok was, commenting: "He'll have many frustrations to vent. And frankly, I deserve them."

Walking away, Varkan wandered over to Twilight, who was waiting nearby. A guard, with some medical experience, was beside her.

As the Wyvern walked off, Celestia caught Luna still staring at him: "Is something wrong sister?"

"I just wonder how he may change, if more Wyverns are born. I saw him react quite, quite shocked when he saw that Entity drone become a Wyvern."

Celestia recalled, as Varkan had said he saw Tul'rok in the Entity form.

"If I knew how to help his cause, I would. No one deserves to be burdened with tasks that he has." Luna commented, sympathy for the Wyvern in her voice.

Celestia wondered aloud: "His tasks involved creating Garnet. He could shed light on him more than anyone else."

* * *

><p>"So they'll be fine?"<p>

"Flash broke a few ribs in the fall, his pegasus magic making him lighter saved his life. Spike's leg got cut open at the joint, but he's healing faster." Twilight said.

Giving a rare smile, Varkan commented: "Boost him with little burst of magic, and his genetics will make him heal faster."

Taking his word, Twilight looked at the door, asking: "You think you'll patch things up with Kynok?"

"Probably not in the next 10 minutes, but I'll try." Kynok commented.

He walked up to the door, while Twilight said quietly: "Tell him, I understand why he tried to do it. Please?"

Nodding, Varkan told the guards to let him inside the door.

* * *

><p>The door shut behind him, as Varkan stared at Kynok. The younger Wyvern looked at him blankly, as neither spoke. Varkan said cautiously:<p>

"I, I know you have issues with me. I, I want us to work them out, at your pace."

Kynok stared at him unchanged.

"I won't abandon you to the wayside, even if the cloning succeeds at a great rate. I promise you." Varkan said. Still no response.

"They've forgiven you, and Garnet is guilty. Knowing you, you don't really feel guilty about it. But, that's who you are."

Kynok looked at Varkan, commenting dryly: "So you know what I feel like right now?"

"Yes." Varkan swallowed a bit of bile he felt, knowing he was in a minefield. No matter if this went badly or well, he didn't like what was coming.

"Kynok. At your pace, we'll solve our issues. So, however you want, I won't stop you. You decide now."

Kynok cracked a small smile, as he began to slowly walk towards Varkan.

Breathing slowly, Varkan knew before Kynok moved further that he had begun the bridge building.

Of course, confronting grief involved a stage of anger.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

"-ording to our efforts in tracking it, what Starswirl confirmed also is that the tsunami was caused by the Entity. He, er, it, used this, and its no conincidence that Garnet expanded into the regions affected. But something changed. Now Garnet wants to undermine the Entity, by eliminating just one of the 6, including Twilight Sparkle. He's got 3 potential opportunities left, all in Manehatten. No Entity or his presence in the city seen yet, and the Entity is less subtle than he is for sure. If I may be so bold, his sudden change of tack, and the Entity's capabilities, I think Garnet has the belief that the Entity is too dangerous."

Varkan finished his point, feeling the stinging in his nostrils as he sat down.

For once he cursed his Wyvern magic immunity, otherwise he wouldn't have a nearly broken 'nose' in this meeting.

He was sat at Luna's side, who headed the table with Celestia. The others more involved in this strategizing meeting had all politely not asked why Kynok had broken Varkan's nose, after Varkan had dismissively said it was a good thing, that he and Kynok were working things out.

Only Luna truly believed it, as she'd seen how dragon related races eased tension for herself. It was her magic that had imbued a self cleaning spell onto the tissues rammed up Varkan's nostrils anyway, as a goodwill gesture.

A familiar face had joined the meeting, Luna's head guard, Blacklight. He and Blacksaddler were good friends, though rivals of sorts, in who was the better captain.

"Well, we already have some Hephaestus members on route, and we have alerted local security there. What more can we do?" Luna surmised, genuinely uncertain as to what to do next.

Celestia summed up the statement that ended the meeting: "Wait for whoever it is, Garnet or the Entity, to make their move. I hope for the sake of all 3 in Manehatten, the Entity makes its move before Garnet."

Secretly, Varkan was conflicted. He feared the power the Entity had, but, after seeing Tul'rok, he found himself nodding in agreement.

Twilight, sat the table, seemed surprised, given his previously intolerable suggestion to let Garnet kill one of them to keep the Entity down. What had changed?

But for now, they had done all the actions they could.

What happened next was up to whomever made the next move. All they could hope was that it was kept to a small scale.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day, early morning<strong>

**19th June, 1006 ANM**

**Manehatten, warehouse district dockyards.**

Hidden away, Tyree subdued Garnet in their mind, the diamond dog coated in a grey fur paint yet again.

_"Now we do things right. Cloudsdale and Canterlot failed, though the kid came closer than we thought with the Princess."_

"Please, we can be smart about this-"

_"No! We do things my way now!"_

He had all the contacts, all the assets.

And in front of him, he had the map of the area at and around the hotel the 3 mares were at.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, downtown area.<strong>

The grey furred and silver maned earth pony teen pulled the delivery cart, ready to begin his day shift for the pizza delivery restaurant he worked at. All vegetarian options of course.

The real earth pony had light brown fur and a black mane, which the grey furred and silver maned earth pony shifted to in disguise inside an alley shortcut.

Reaching the restaurant, the Entity drone, dispatched from the other parts of it hiding underwater in the city harbour, was disguised as the deliver boy.

The drone had found him the day before, spied on him, and ambushed him. He would be in a deep sleep for 24 hours, and when he awoke, he'd have the Entity's experienced from this day as his memories.

The Entity needed his position for just one day.

"You're early for once Swifthooves, you can help me with these boxes."

His boss, a grumpy Earth pony mare, gestured to the ingredient boxes she'd just had delivered.

Agreeing, acting just as the delivery pony would, the Entity bided its time. All it needed was to be here for its plan to work.

It hoped to be one step ahead of Garnet in this instance, to strike before Garnet's first move had even come close. Cloudsdale and Canterlot had been too close calls for its plans.

No more.

* * *

><p><strong>The final stage is set.<strong>

**A warning, the Manehatten segment will be noticeably bigger scale than Cloudsdale and Canterlot's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, a callback to the drak brawl, as draconian races use violence as an outlet. Kynok first method of dealing with his 'issues' with Varkan? Break his nose.<strong>

**Also, the issue of Kynok's servitude sentence. Discord got off lightly with the Tirek incident, as did Min-Wei. And execution doesn't seem like Equestria's way, nor sending Kynok to Tartarus.**

**So he'll serve, though like with Min-Wei, its uncertain when he'll have fully paid off his 'debts'.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	51. Ch 51: Enemies Triumphant

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 51: Enemies triumphant.**

* * *

><p><strong>Late Evening<strong>

**19th June, 1006 ANM**

**Manehatten, downtown, Centurion Royal Hotel.**

**Floor 12, room 34.**

Flipping through the TV channels boredly, Pinkie's mind began to wonder to their dinner plans that night.

"Hey girls! What'dya want for dinner!?"

"I dunno Pinkie, we tried all the sorts of places around the city, what more is there?" Applejack said. The cowpony mare was finishing writing a letter to Ponyville, to her sister and brother.

"Well, how 'bout ordering in?" Pinkie suggested.

_Pizza._

The suggestion randomly popped into Pinkie's head, though she'd had a slight nagging in her mind for the food anyway.

Rarity, who had been in the bathroom, came out, her mane in a less done up style. She evidently had no intentions of going out this evening.

"Oh, could we get some ice cream with it?"

Applejack recalled seeing Rarity's distraught state at the news she heard today, concerning Canterlot.

"Still getting over the shock?"

"Yes. It was, well, frightful to hear about what almost happened to Twilight. On top of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash a few days beforehand." Rarity shuddered, as she had also read how Spike had been dangerously involved too.

"At least they've doubled security on us. No way they'll get the jump on us, whoever this, er, what was the guy's name that's having us all hunted?"

"I believe it was a, Garnet." Rarity recalled the odd name, and the diamond dog rogue it was associated with.

"I could certainly use some comfort food." Rarity added.

Pinkie rushed over to the phonebook to find a number for a pizza joint to order in from, while Applejack commented: "Better watch your figure Rarity, if you're goin' to the museum with you tomorrow."

"Says you, as both you and Pinkie shall be with me. Telling me to watch my figure, as if one night of comfort food will defeat my beauty." Rarity feigned some indignified speech, which got Applejack snickering.

As Pinkie found a pizza joint, one leaped out at her eyes by some mental repetition:

_That one. That one._

* * *

><p><strong>25 minutes later<strong>

**Manehatten, downtown, Centurion Royal Hotel.**

**Ground floor, Main Foyer**

The Centurion Royal was used to some celebrities ordering not so upper class food, usually when stress or laziness ate at them. So a pizza delivery pony was not an uncommon sight.

The young, light brown and black maned earth pony was given te clear by the hotel staff, but the guards, o behalf of the 3 mares he was delivering to, had stopped him when they heard which floor and room he told them he was bound for.

A quick strip search had persuaded them he was not a threat.

"Sorry for the inconvenience sir, but these VIP members have some who may wish to spy on them." A cover story, they didn't want anypony to know there was a plot to try and kill these 3 recently revealed. They just added guards on the inside, and watched the hotel and its surrounding area.

_I doubt its just that._

'Swifthooves' walked past the guards, who pressed the buttons for floor 12 as he checked the pizza was still warm.

He need only make eye contact with all 3 to achieve his goals.

Using the mental link to the microscopic fragments of energy infused pumice dust, that seeped into their bloodstreams half a month ago by his agent the gay nightclub they visited, he influenced their actions just enough so they were all in position.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, downtown, Centurion Royal Hotel.<strong>

**Floor 12, room 34.**

Rarity, as she had absentmindedly wandered to the kitchen, bemusedly wondered aloud:

"Now, why did I come to the kitchen?"

Dismissing the lost train of thought, Rarity saw Applejack walk over, placing the written letters on the counter.

"There, I told sis I'd tell her all about my stay here."

The door knocked sudden, and a teen pony's voice said through the door:

"Pizza for a Miss, Pinkie P-"

A pink blur rushed forwards and, miraculously remembering to unlatch the door in the half second time, yanked the door open.

"That's ME!"

Taken aback, the light brown, black maned Earth pony said with a happy smile, as he gazed at each of them: "Alright, I made it within the 30 minutes. Sorry girls, but no free pizza."

Applejack laughed a little at his humour, but she heard the faintest voice of her thoughts as he looked at her briefly, and she could have sworn his eyes flashed yellow:

_**Honesty**_

As Rarity saw his eyes meet hers ever so briefly, she saw them flash the faintest purple, though she dismissed it as tiredness. Her thoughts had a similar mantra:

_**Generosity**_

Pinkie's eyes alight, had the money they'd pooled to pay for the pizza.

"Here ya go, 20 bits, and a 3 bit tip!"

Smiling briefly, the brown stallion's eyes flashed slight blue, as Pinkie paid it no heed. Her head voice sealed the final one:

_**Laughter**_

The brown stallion smiled as he thanked them, taking the cash for the delivery as Pinkie shut the door with the pizza and ice cream in hand.

Turning to walk off, the brown stallion had projected the last thought to all 3 faintly:

_**Protect, Survive.**_

But he had mouthed to himself in secret:

"And now, they are of no concern."

He had all 3 in his hold, but he'd rendezvous with another Entity unit, this one having come all the way from Canterlot, and hidden in the Manehatten bay, carrying the 3 corresponding Element gems.

He couldn't hold all 3 energy sources forever.

Yet, as he entered the elevator, still disguised as Swifthooves, the Entity drone, having a connection to all other drones on a communication level only, couldn't help but feel some strange new sensation, now that it had all 6 Harmony element energies in its possession.

The Entity had anticipated possible side effects of this forced, early reclamation of the Elements, rather than letting what they had left naturally fade from the 6 for him to absorb as ambient energy.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Hours later<strong>

**Late Night**

**Manehatten, downtown, waterways.**

'Swifthooves' shift had passed, and already the Entity drone that impersonated the brown earth pony teen had returned to the flat of the original, implanting the memories of the past 24 hours into his dreaming mind. In the next morning, he'd awake, and the Entity drone's true thoughts would be missing. He'd remember what anyone else remembered him doing, and nothing else.

But the Entity drone retained his identity for just a bit longer.

Hidden beneath a bridge, 'Swifthooves' leant over the waterway on a small ledge.

In the water, a rocky, glowing form surfaced, the 'head' of the fish shaped Entity drone opening to reveal its precious cargo:

3 gems, yellow, purple and blue in colour.

Freeing itself of the burden of carrying these energies for too long, the Swifthooves disguised drone touched each gem with a hoof each time. They slightly glowed each time, retaining the glow as the Entity swimmer retracted the gems into its head.

If the Entity could sigh in relief, it would have through every single unit it had to call upon. But, something else nagged at its collective thought processes.

As the drone had mused already, the rapid recovery, instead of gradual, natural gaining of the remnant Harmony energy, had a side effect.

It, had begun to feel, emulate, some of the emotional traits that the 6 mares had used to amplify or access the magic of the 6 Elements.

The alien, energy being, was feeling emotions over its situation.

Faint rhythmic humming sounded, as drones at and in Manehatten's harbour, or at the Maldives volcanic hub, did their equivalent of laughter of triumph, and relief.

It felt the magical energy, and the normal physical energies, that this completeness was already beginning to grant them. Their limits had suddenly shot up in their capabilities.

But, something nagged at it. Logically, it would be the most sense to abandon the 3 mares left to be yet attacked to their fates, whatever they may be. But, something was off. It felt, a draw to protect them, at least one last time.

It felt, loyalty, if only for now, to the 6 it had to extract the energies subtly, and briefly from.

It would be a kindness to help them, as it was suddenly in a generous 'mood' to help them.

And, the final 'emotion', honesty, revealed to it something it would have to keep in mind. These 6 had a strong connection to the Elements.

Its logic based mind concluded that these emotions confirmed it. It would have a draw to these 6, but the connection would diminish over time.

For now though, it felt something it never expected itself to feel, a debt to them.

In the end, it did the logical thing, deciding their fates were not worth the consequences.

The Entity drone abandoned its Swifthooves disguise, and literally jumped onto the swimmer form, melding to form a larger swimmer form.

It submerged, navigating below the waterway boats to join its larger gathering of forces out in the harbour.

However Garnet decided to attack, it had to be certain to stick around. Overseeing how his inevitable attempt on these 3 played out was essential. The Entity felt it prudent to remind Garnet of what it had warned him of a while ago.

Any attempt to undermine its efforts would be met with retaliation. And with the 6 no longer a concern, its retaliation was unrestrained.

* * *

><p><strong>20th June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Mid Morning**

**Manehatten, downtown, Salerno Avenue**

"And the who's who of the ones that will be there, oh how many opportunities to get to know Manehatten's elite!"

Rarity gushed, while Applejack listened as attentively as she could. Pinkie gazed out at the traffic of horse drawn chariots and mixture of motor vehicles in the streets. The museum function was one they'd been invited to.

Given it would have high security anyway, the guards assigned to them had little trouble agreeing to go with them.

Their chariot, an enclosed roof, well done up one, was pulled by two earth ponies through the medium traffic of Salerno Avenue.

Up ahead though, there was a problem.

The chariot suddenly turned off the Avenue, while the Earth pony guard assigned to drive the chariot called into the chariot:

"Traffic block up ahead, construction works. We're taking a detour."

"Anything to make sure we're not too late." Rarity replied politely.

* * *

><p>Unseen, some of the construction workers looked on and nodded to a hidden set of eyes nearby.<p>

The ponies working had a link, as a larger Earth pony, rough in appearance, called on a radio that the diversion worked.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, downtown, Oberlander Drive<strong>

"And that snobby reporter that somehow made his way inside, oh how rude of him."

Rarity recalled a reporter that had snuck up to their floor, and even had bribed a hotel employee, who had also snuck away, into getting a key. He'd been apprehended by two guards, and carted off.

Pinkie recalled the grey, silver maned reporter, with some disdain: "Yeah, we have our privacy to have."

Applejack suddenly looked out the window, muttering: "Uh, looks like there's traffic here too."

Indeed, and some shouting was occurring amongst the others, there was a queue of traffic along Oberlander drive. Up ahead, wedged between the buildings that lay just 2 blocks from the Art museum, a construction works blocked all but one of the three lanes that side of the road.

In front of them, 3 large trucks, their rumbling engines and large trailers behind them, blocked any way around for the traffic behind them.

A few ponies were milling about, apparently there were some stupid gawpers in the traffic slowing the process through a single lane down, motor driver or pony drawn regardless.

"Come on!" The Earth pony guard driver yelled.

* * *

><p>Up ahead, the large, grey coloured Diamond Dog walked into the truck in the same lane as the chariot drawing the 3 Mares. The inner, left lane truck.<p>

He had all 3 trucks made ready, to make sure he had a way of ensuring a direct hit.

Climbing into the truck cabin in the left lane, he saw the driver, one of many hundreds he'd paid for this attack, give him a curt nod:

"Alright, thing's set up. Just tell 'em to open the doors, and let at it. There's a manhole up ahead."

Garnet smirked, and climbed into a secretly formed door into the trailer, from the back of the driver cab.

Inside the dark of the trailer, he saddled up at the mechanism, and saw the hole in the bottom of the trailer.

Right before they stopped over the manhole cover, he growled, his voice ringing higher as Tyree gleefully yelled:

"Open it up!"

* * *

><p>Looking out the window, in the next second, screams erupted as something was seen up ahead.<p>

Whipping their heads to the front mirror, as the guard driver pony froze as he saw they had no way out, Pinkie was first to see it.

"HEY!"

Applejack and Rarity glimpsed through the front window, right before the flashes came, then the shots, hitting the driver guard, them, and many ponies driving or pulling in the lane behind them.

* * *

><p>Roaring with glee in synchronised noise with the machine gun's rattling, Tyree was in command of this body more as he emptied the cartridge chain into the cars and chariots ahead.<p>

The earth pony guard, and the Unicorn guards that had tried to leap over the chariot to fire a defensive spell, hadn't been fast enough. Garnet had pulled the trigger right as the doors were yanked open by the other two Earth pony hired goons in his truck.

They, and the 3 mares inside, were riddled with the hailfire of bullets that cut them apart.

For 5 seconds he fired, the ponies abandoning their cars and chariots all around as bullets passed into and through the targeted chariot, continuing on.

The chariot then caught fire, as Tyree/Garnet had arranged for incendiary rounds for the machine guns in each truck, no matter which one was used.

The chariot, and other cars behind it, already abandoned, began to smoke and crackle.

Barrel hot already, Tyree sagged as if coming down from a high, yelling loudly:

"We're done here!"

Immediately, the two other trucks smartly having disassembled their machine guns and laying low, stayed where they were, the members in them playing along with the panicked crowds as they fled, their faces obscured with disguises they'd ditch in an alley somewhere.

It was not to different from normal drive by shootings under disguise, except in execution and planning needed for it to work.

A week of planning, finding out their schedules and bribing road works officials and worker ponies to do certain works at this time.

With the 2 earth ponies, and the truck driver, Garnet leapt down the hole in the truck trailer's base, the manhole cover ripped off by him as he leapt down first.

They had a quick escape into a building a block away, then coming up, shedding their current visages. Garnet would ditch the grey fur paint, the 2 earth pony members their clothing for other types.

Already running through, Tyree gleefully hissed to Garnet in his mind:

_"You see!? You're secretive methods were less effective! I told you to trust me, now you see I need to be out more often!"_

"No, this, it.."

_"It worked!"_

Garnet kept quiet, but he'd spoken too loud, as the 2 other Earth pony goons shared odd looks with each other and the driver earth pony running alongside them.

They ran on into the sewer, triumphant in Garnet's case.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later<strong>

The fire department and police were cautious, as they observed from a distance in case the shooters were still there.

After a few daring police ponies ventured out, horns and weapons ready, they saw nothing.

By the time they found the manhole they'd fled down, and pursued in a hopeless chase, the fire engines came by to extinguish the flaming chariots and cars down the inner lane.

The lead chariot had been a complete blaze before the hoses extinguished it. Only charred remains were left of the guards and 3 mares inside.

* * *

><p>Having watched the spectacle from above, the Entity drone, disguised as a small city cat, conveyed no visible emotion at the sight.<p>

Things happened how they happened. It had made the right choice.

It had seen the grey diamond dog, larger than normal, and the Entity knew now, that Garnet, or more likely his alter ego Tyree, had taken matters into his own hands to ensure victory.

He still had yet to learn what happened in his attempts to undermine its, the Entity's goals. It had no reason, as the mares had been drained already.

But, it wanted to.

* * *

><p>News was quick to spread of the attack, and the success of it.<p>

The Hephaestus members in the city, and the Equestrian reinforcements, would be quick to respond.

Garnet/Tyree had made sure to be ready with an escape route.

But, he made one miscalculation, and it was one new to emotion all of a sudden.

Now, the Entity's instilmant of justice would be weighted by a newfound sense of vengeance, for that dog even attempting to undermine it.

It had to first ensure its assets in Manehatten mobilised in the correct way, in such as way as to remind Garnet of just how badly, he had failed in undermining the Entity.

Garnet would be thwarted in getting off scot free, and then however the Entity saw fit, it would make it known just what exactly he had messed with.

The irony in all of this, was that those hunting Garnet now, especially after hearing of the attack on Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, might come to see the dog was in the right in trying to undermine the Entity.

His only fault was in not being quick enough about it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, for once Garnet succeeded...<strong>

**RIP**

**What happened to all 3, and the newfound, if only temporary emotions of the Entity collective, will come into play with its vengeance against Garnet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe to say, and with newfound emotions by having to get all 6 full element powers early, the Entity is pissed at GarnetTyree for even trying to kill it. If Garnet had managed to do it before he drained them, he may have gotten off easier.**

* * *

><p><strong>But here is where the moral conflict over those who view Garnet and the Entity as a threat comes in. Whether Garnet was justified in trying to kill at least one of the 6 [3 in the outcome case], given what the Entity can now unleash?<strong>

**Coming up, the true 'Unbound' nature of the Entity begins to show.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	52. Ch 52: Mourning, Stone-Hearted Surge

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 52: Mourning, Stone-Hearted Surge.**

* * *

><p><strong>Late Morning<strong>

**21st June, 1006 ANM**

**Manehatten, Baroque General Hospital.**

There hadn't been much of the bodies left untouched in the chariot, by the bullets or , mostly, the flames from the incendiary rounds.

If not for the flames, there may well have been bodies suitable to display for the mourners. Instead, 6 black body bags, 2 elsewhere for the earth ponies pulling the cart, and a dozen others for those hit behind the chariot in their cars or wagons.

Inside the 6, the 3 mares, the 2 Unicorn guards too slow to leap over the chariot to form a shield, and the Pegasus guard that was at the driver's seat.

All one would see inside the 6 black bags, on top of the morgue tables, was some charred bodies. But, there was enough unburned fur left on each to clearly say which body was whose.

* * *

><p>They had come down the day before, taking the night to grieve over the initial news.<p>

Meeting with the other concerned guards/Hephaestus members that had gone on ahead to try and protect them, failing in doing so, they had gathered in the morgue. The others waited in the hallway, trying to make sense of how it happened.

* * *

><p>Her mind was blank, as she'd witnessed the burnt corpses being unzipped enough to confirm it was them.<p>

The body bags had been zipped up, and she'd just taken to sitting against the wall, hunched over, quiet. Twilight was in complete shock, unable to comprehend any of this.

What worried her most was how Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were taking it. They were still holed up in Cloudsdale hospital, healing from their attack. Twilight's alicorn status brought with it increased strength, and magic was a good healer regardless.

Still, it meant she and Spike had to be the ones to bear witness to the sight of Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity in black body bags.

Spike had been completely silent the whole trip up to Manehatten, but as he was on his knees, head in hands, he finally let his anguish forth.

Rarity's death hurt the most, given she hadn't been just a friend.

All Twilight could hear from the larger dragon as he was bent over was a weak, breathless exhale, his face missing.

She finally let it out.

By the time she'd come to from her silent tears, half an hour had passed without her noticing.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

Further down the hallway, where he'd already paid his respects to the 3 guard ponies killed, in their own body bags, Flash saw the room where Twiligth and Spike were heavily mourning inside, the closed body bags still lined up as they were on the tables.

Having glanced in, and both were still in the state they were in with the bodies, Flash couldn't help it.

"I'm going in."

Nearby, having come with them, Discord had said sadly: "You should."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Discord saw Flash quietly approach Spike first, laying a comforting hoof on the unresponsive dragon's back. The larger reptile was still in a very bad state.

As he joined Twilight on the floor, her slowly moving into his embrace, Discord wiped away some tears that came to his eyes.

They were his friends too, but, he was here on Celestia's behalf, because matters in Canterlot concerning the attacks taking place, and the chaos with everything Garnet had apparently been scheming, meaning she wouldn't be in Manehatten for another few hours.

In the hospital, he saw a few recognisable figures approaching down the hallway, all looking dejected.

Spike's brother, Razak, was first to reach the window. He muttered quietly: "We tried to find out how we could, but, we didn't stop it."

He gazed quietly inside at his distraught brother, and he recalled the relative kindness Rarity had shown him before the raid in Ponyville last year. The fact that Spike and her had been in a relationship made it worse.

Behind him, Razak turned to listen in as the others with him, meaning Ohmen Magnes and Caarim, began to try and make sense of the situation.

"It must have been with the local mafias, no wonder it was so planned out. Road works, they herded them right where they wanted them to be." Caarim commented, the cobra having gone over the incident by reports already.

Ohmen then replied, revealing the nugget of information crucial to this: "There's something I passed on to Varkan, and he says this: The grey diamond dog that used the machine gun was larger than normal, near the same size he suspects Garnet would be fully grown, but much larger than even a big diamond dog."

Razak realised what this meant: "Wait, Garnet did it? In person? Why?"

"Maybe the scum wanted to make sure his plan worked this time." Discord spat, mentally calling this Garnet every possible insult he knew of.

Casting a look back, Razak said sadly: "We'll let them know, help with any closure issues or whatever."

It wasn't the only sad thing that happened, as about a few days ago Razak had almost lost Kynok, recently revealed as working fro Garnet under a big money reward, but deceived all the same. He'd almost killed all 3 of the ponies/dragon in that morgue room, mourning for the three Garnet had personally killed successfully.

Yet, Razak couldn't help but feel guilty at him only ALMOST losing Kynok, and Spike losing 3 of his friends, and his girlfriend, permanently.

* * *

><p><strong>Other side of the planet.<strong>

**Same time**

**Local time: Late Afternoon/Early Evening**

**Maldives, volcanic island**

Having erupted for a month and a half at a very high intensity, stunning and puzzling volcanologists worldwide, the Maldives volcano had, yesterday, given a sudden, loud burst of activity, before gradually fizzling to a slower eruption.

The burst wasn't a coincidence, as the 6 gems, filled with the Elements of Harmony, were delivered via the Mantle in a protective shell unit, to the Entity's core of its essence, inside the main magma chamber.

The burst eruption registering a massive VEI 6, lasted only a few seconds, as the Entity sensed it was no longer plagued by weakness.

Now, the 6 Elements were housed in the secondary chambers, slowly draining the energy remnants they carried, so the Entity could adapt to having the complete, unobstructed power of all 6 Elements as it took it all in.

The smoke had begun to fall, but the eruption continued at a slow, VEI 1. It was a very smokey eruption, little lava coming out at all. All it served was to obscure the island, a mile across, in a black veil.

But inside, the island was vastly different. The savage, month long eruptions it had forced had created a steep incline, turning it into a veritable fortress at sea. But no organic would survive the ashfall to reach its midway slope if it tried.

Elsewhere however, the Entity had other issues, alongside its projects it was undergoing longer construction times on. It already had assets in place in Manehatten harbour, and it knew where Garnet roughly was.

Roughly wasn't good enough for a covert attack, so, the Entity decided to test out a technique it had developed.

With the full power of the Elements at its disposal as time went on, and it growing better with its abilities every day, it could, 'experiment' with its assets.

It had ideas of exploiting strong organics already alive for its purposes, bringing them under its control, enhancing them.

Such was the nature of its forces waiting to attack Manehatten, uncaring for the irrelevant lives it would destroy.

Garnet hadn't left Manehatten yet, reasons unknown. But, the Entity thought it was high time to fully test its capabilities.

The tsunami earlier this year had been a test of its indirect abilities. Now, came time to test its direct abilities, and to hunt with extreme prejudice the one who came close to ruining its plans.

His attack on those 3 mares had sealed the deal. The Entity cared not for any organic, save for the 6, and the others who had wielded the Elements personally. A temporary, but influential connection.

And it warranted all the more to lay waste to the city Garnet was foolish to stay inside.

* * *

><p><strong>21st June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early Afternoon**

**Manehatten, Cob condo estate.**

Garnet had visibly sagged in relief as he read the news. He had a method of gauging whether the Entity had been weakened, and the news of the Maldives volcano easing up was just what he wanted to hear.

"I did it."

_"No, I did it! You wouldn't have had the stomach to pull the trigger."_

Ignoring his alter ego, Garnet knew he could relax better.

He was in his dark red fur, uncoloured. He'd booked this hotel room to stay in, confident that nobody knew exactly what he looked like as Garnet. He was overtly careful to cover his tracks.

It lined up with him reading in the news that 3 mares had been killed in their carriage ride to the museum, and it made big news.

After all, these 3 were associates of one of the Princesses after all.

Relaxing in his chair, Garnet didn't know whether he should consider himself a hero or pursuing his own interests. Yes, he could now expand into the territories the Entity had affected with the Tsunami without having to answer to it, but he'd seen the Entity's long term plans, and how he had no place in it, let alone many others.

The dark red diamond dog, like everyone in the city, had no idea what was waiting to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Afternoon<strong>

**Manehatten, downtown, Centurion Royal Hotel.**

**Floor 15, room 10**

Celestia had arrived as fast as she could, as had, surprisingly, Shining Armour and Cadance.

Luna had also come, though she felt out of place, given how much longer Celestia knew Twilight than she did.

Lucius had come also, but his reasons for doing so were different. He had his sympathies for them, but he had news he needed to share.

* * *

><p>"Starswirl said the pieces of that drone in the palace he recovered, sort of, flashed, the night before. He's analysed them, and he suspects it was the Entity surging in power all of a sudden."<p>

"By his theories, the Entity recovered the energy fragments from the 3 in this city the night before they were killed. He, it drained them, it had no weaknesses after that."

Lucius's words only stung even more, as it made the deaths of the 3 all the more harsh.

Luna fought back some angry shouts as she said in a calm tone: "So, their deaths were needless then?"

"As cruel, as it is, Garnet was trying to kill them to weaken the Entity for some reason. That power, it must have been a good reason to do so." Lucius admitted.

"Its still an inexcusable attack, and it worked." Luna said.

Nearby, Razak had been sitting beside Spike, the younger dragon oddly quiet yet again. He'd heard the details, as had Twilight.

Both took it differently.

"Razak, if Garnet is found, or cornered, I want see him die."

Spike's calm request had caught Razak of guard. He himself wasn't averse to killing, but Spike? It wasn't like him.

"Kurze. Seeing him die, it won't bring her-"

"I know! It, it'll help, I think, I hope."

He was fighting to not burst out in rage, but Spike was skilled in keeping his anger in check, along with other primal desires.

Luna saw the pair of dragons, one suffering, while Lucius said sadly: "Garnet did this. He had Razak's family nearly killed, put Kynok onto a suicide mission he nearly succeeded in, he was always unstable, and now, this."

The Sombra clone scowled as he walked off. Sighing to herself, Luna wandered into the bedroom where the others were, comforting the youngest princess.

* * *

><p>On the terrace, leading off from the hotel room balcony, Ohmen and Caarim had kindly stepped out to give them some space. They had to reflect on everything that happened. The Centurion Royal Hotel sported some of the best oceanic views in Manehatten, giving plenty to muse at.<p>

"You think he'll be found?" Caarim asked.

"..I doubt it. He's stayed hidden for 25 years, he's too good." Ohmen scowled as he admitted. The grey and brown maned unicorn mutate flickered between Unicorn and Changeling mutate in his mild anger and lack of focus.

Caarim sadly rested his raised head and neck against the railing, looking out at the bay and the harbour walls, the distant waves out at sea white against the smooth dark blue. A few tiny specks showed ships coming into and leaving the harbour, while the skies above reflected an almost ironic cloudless sky.

* * *

><p><strong>30 miles away<strong>

**Manehatten bay, undersea area.**

Under the shipping lanes, the sea floor was calm as usual.

Beneath it however, a tremendous amount of energy, both magical and physical, was being readied to be unleashed. It built and built, until it was correctly distributed.

The Entity, shapeless but present by its nearby assets, had focused most of its energy here, as it needed a more precise event.

It fired.

* * *

><p>A massive, nearly 8 mile wide section of seabed suddenly broke loose, enveloped inside a magical layer of energy that kept it as one solid piece.<p>

Against all laws of physics, it began to slide UP the 2 degree seabed slope, driving forwards at a rate inconcievable to mere mortals.

It shoved forwards, displacing water as it drove forward about 30 metres along the seabed at speeds near 20 miles an hour.

Finally, after 5 seconds, the dislodged seabed suddenly ceased, the magical envelope flashing to flash melt and solidify it to its new position.

In the waters, the displacement by the sudden shift in the 8 mile wide seabed was finished, and its displacement would manifest in the unseen swell now hurtling towards the Manehatten metropolitan area.

Hidden in the bay, the Entity's other assets locked themselves to the harbour floor, knowing the swell may displace them if not locked down tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Afternoon<strong>

**Manehatten, downtown, Centurion Royal Hotel.**

**Floor 15, room 10**

"Just, we'll be here for you Twilight."

Cadance quietly nuzzled her old charge's head as the violet Unicorn silently weeped into her chest. Her brother sat on the other side of the bed, a hoof making comforting circles on her back.

Celestia watched nearby, knowing that maybe, just maybe, Twilight might be alright in the long run.

Looking out the window, she noticed all of a sudden that Ohmen and Caarim had rushed to the corner of the balcony, something catching their eye.

Her mind leaving her distraught younger princess, Celestia magically pulled the sliding door open, and immediately noises not there before reached her.

A siren was wailing, a loud, droning note, as she saw what Ohmen and Caarim had spotted.

The harbour had drained slightly, the water retreating a good distance from whatever shores it touched. Out at sea, beyond the breakers of the harbour, it gathered.

"Tsunami." Ohmen breathed.

The sirens began to spread, as the wave had come out of nowhere, but was already coming in.

Up ahead, at the breakers, a small fishing boat was caught and carried as the wave broke over the breakers, and just kept coming.

"Those breakers are about 20 feet high, and it cleared them!" Caarim yelled aloud.

Finally, the sirens reached them, the nearest one, like an air raid siren from an old war tale, began to drone loudly.

Any thoughts of grief were snapped out of existence at the knowledge of what was heading for Manehatten.

They were lucky, being on the 15th floor, but anyone on the ground had to get up, fast. The wave looked big enough to sweep through all of downtown Manehatten, the flat cityscape a weakness here.

Twilight had all but broken away, and rushed out to see the water crashing over the distant breakers in the harbour beyond.

"Princess, what can we do?" Twilight begged.

Celestia was silent, as she looked down at the streets at the hordes of citizens heading into whatever tall buildings they could.

"Hope not too many die."

"Many of the buildings in the city are strong, concrete. We'll fare better than the Oceanic one in January." Ohmen reasoned.

But the wave kept coming, and reason was the last thing on people's minds at it reached as far back as where the water had retreated.

In the harbour, the sea came crashing forwards.

* * *

><p>A dark red diamond dog, seconds ago relaxing in a condo tower hotel room, had just began to fear the cause of this event as he gazed in horror at the surge.<p>

There were no tectonic fault lines nearby, no hot spots fast forming enough, nothing the Entity could have done in its weakened state to trigger this that he knew of.

The only hope Garnet had was that this was the death throes as its power weakened permanently.

In reality, it was the opening move of a siege the Entity had planned, with no concern for collateral damage.

The tsunami was to flood the city, to ensure Garnet couldn't escape too quickly, either flooding where he was or by traffic of others fleeing the city slowing him down.

The wave closed in on the city, its swell reaching 50 feet high before it crashed down, surging towards the city's waterfront.

* * *

><p><strong>An apt start of the last big confrontation bout, given how I opened this story.<strong>

**The casualties in Manehatten will be less, given the buildings are less prone to collapse than say, straw huts and fishing village structures. Also, multistory buildings will be helpful.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	53. Ch 53: Manehatten Siege I, Callous Hunt

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 53: Manehatten Siege I, Callous Hunt**

* * *

><p><strong>21st June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Afternoon/Early Evening**

**Manehatten, downtown, Centurion Royal Hotel.**

**Floor 15, room 10**

The city below was in chaos, as the water was loud even from 15 stories up.

Fortunately, the city fared better than many of the vilages in the January Tsunami earlier this year did, the strong concrete, brick and/or steel constructs mostly holding together.

The hotel the Princesses and their associates had been in was near the waterfront, and they unfortunately had a clear eye view of the wave surge as it crashed onto the tourist beach, and through the streets.

Many ponies and others in the streets had seen it crash over the harbour walls a mile away, and smartly began to run, heading for the tallest building they could.

They had gazed on as some beached fishing, tourist boats, and even a medium sized tanker were first to be hit by the water surge. Any boats big enough to not be swamped by the wave surge were slowly carried towards the skyscrapers that lined the city waterfront.

A few miles west, the wave was funnelled through the city's river mouth, deeper into the industrial area. The wave didn't get very far through here, losing most of its energy on the waterfront.

However, the wave surged up to 2 miles inland in places, the narrow city streets and roads actually helping it spread further by focusing the flow like some demented pipeline network.

The city's coastline, up to 2 miles inland, was swamped, cars and carriages floating, and debris floating everywhere in the currents between the skyscrapers and smaller buildings.

As the waves became calmer over the next 20 minutes, and the sight of civilians on the ground swimming to better perches became common.

* * *

><p>A guard came up into the penthouse suite, calling out:<p>

"Your majesties, its no good. The ground floor's flooded, and anypony that got inside is taking up the second to third floors."

Celestia already knew a lot of ponies in the city would need help, but sadly, they had to wait until the waves had retreated to be of any true help.

The guard returned to his post, while Luna had called to any pegasus guards:

"Fliers, we'll help anyone we can out of the water. Come with me!"

"We'll come too!"

Twilight called out, her state significantly changed from before the Tsunami hit. In truth, she was well aware that this was more important than her grief, and it took hr mind of that grief as well.

Spike had similar sentiments, and called as he stomped into the living room, wings flexing: "Any we save will help."

Celestia saw Ohmen and Lucius still overlooking the city, with Razak standing beside them, calling out: "Looks like you're not the only ones with that idea!"

Indeed, already pegasi, and Unicorns on a purchase of ground or building not in water, were helping others in the water still out however they could.

Wordlessly, Luna flew out, with Twilight following closely. Two other guards followed, with Spike bringing up the rear.

"Wait!"

A brief cry came, as Flash stumbled out onto the terrace, taking into the air as well. He'd been in the bathroom, only just hearing them getting ready to take off as he exited:

"You could've told me you were leaving! I just got out of there!"

Celestia almost laughed at Flash's rush, but she had important matters to deal with.

Cadance looked at Shining Armour worriedly: "You think they'll be alright, Twilight seems oddly better all of a sudden."  
>"Its because this helps distract her. And besides, there are others that could use their help anyway." Shining deduced, his sister's behaviour not unexpected by what he'd seen from others as a guard. Making oneself busy helped cope with grief, or at least bury it for the moment.<p>

Celestia arranged: "You two fly to any centre in the city, a place where organisation to try and prepare for the recovery will be. They'll need help planning recovery."

Shining Armour nodded, while Cadance replied quickly: "Yes Auntie!"

Cadance flew past the Hephaestus trio on the balcony as she took off, while Shining Armour kept an eye on her. He'd teleport periodically to keep up, but he paused at the sight of the trio on the balcony still observing.

"Aren't you going to help?"

"Yeah, but somewhere not really covered so far." Razak muttered. Gazing about, Lucius suddenly frowned, as he noticed something in the harbour:

"What's that? Coming in through the waters?"

Celestia heard this, and came out to see also on the balcony.

A large series of ripples and some larger single surges came in, submerged but visible by the trails they left. They, whatever they were, swam into the city through many different streets, fanning out to cover every street flooded by the waters.

A sight of a massive water spray out in the bay confirmed it, a very large form surging through the harbour parallel with the waterfront.

A dark form, hard to distinguish details from, swam submerged, parallel to the beachfront. In the distance, a second large mass in the harbour was seen.

"What are they?"

Ohmen asked, afraid to know the answer. The 2 large shapes in the Manehatten harbour were one thing, but the hordes of unseen underwater shapes were another.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, Cob condo estate<strong>

Garnet wasn't taking chances:

"Have it ready before I get there! And move all assets inland! I don't care if the waters didn't reach the warehouse, get all the equipment away and at least half a mile inland NOW!"

Getting his last small bag of essential supplies, Garnet looked out the window of his condo tower.

He was on the 8th floor, but could see the water hadn't reached the tower. The Cob condo estate was away from the waterfront closer to the docks, and the warehouse district, than the waterfront areas that had been most affected.

But worse, the chaos caused by the water swamping most areas along the oceanfront and even the Henson river waterfront areas, had ground all public transport to a halt. The only transports left open were for emergency services, already mobilising to try and combat the flooding damage in most of the south and western waterfront or riverside areas.

Garnet would have to go on foot, but he was damned sure this wasn't a natural event.

_"Its looking for us."_

Tyree hissed, and he began to mentally argue as he ran down the stairs, within a minute out into the streets, amidst other moving or arrived ponies. A diamond dog of dark red fur was ignored amidst the natural disaster.

"I know. But, we came prepared."

_"Yeah, Cloudsdale wasn't a complete failure it revealed something we suspected."_

Garnet secretly was thankful he'd carried some of the stolen weapons used in Cloudsdale as spares with him to Manehatten, just in case retaliation by the Entity occurred. It was now the only truly confirmed thing to disrupt it.

Maybe it could be key to weakening the Entity if this Tsunami was its death throes trying to get Garnet in revenge.

If.

At a speed akin to a galloping Pony, Garnet ran through the streets, feigning panic as he made his way down the roads he'd normally drive down. He weaved through the throngs of arrived ponies or stopped road blockades for due emergency vehicles, the obvious reasons he had to run.

But he'd once made a 20 mile run within 3 hours, with only some tiredness and mild panting. He could manage a 3 mile run/sprint, his genetics allowed it.

Tyree had been a psychological side effect of the experiments Garnet had when he was 7, but his enhanced strength, speed and intellect were expected, and succeeded.

The diamond dog ran through the city streets, onwards to his last hope against the oncoming force.

* * *

><p><strong>3 minutes later<strong>

**Manehatten, downtown, waterfront flood areas.**

Caarim had remained on the hotel tower, watching from afar, acting as an observer. Meanwhile, Ohmen had magnetically levitated down to a lower rooftop, and Lucius had flown in his dark aura to the same rooftop.

Now only 2 stories above the water, they had come close to some one of the swimming shapes.

Off to the side Ohmen saw a pair of earth ponies struggling in the water, clinging onto a bus shelter roof. Using some nearby metal as grabs, he used his magnetic manpulation, his magic replacement, to lift them out onto the dry roof above.

Behind him, Lucius made his move, his red glowing horn firing a black magic aura wall into the street, blocking the path of one of the unknown objects.

"Got it! Ohmen, grab it, let's see what we've got!"

Lucius's yell got Ohmen's attention, as he used the same metal strips to wrap around the mass underwater, hoisting it out of the water.

As soon as it broke the surface, it began to thrash in an attempt to get free, water flying everywhere, almost metallic droning howls sounding from it as Ohmen held it aloft above the water.

It had a rocky body, but long, glowing segmented tentacles of sorts. It was unmistakeably an Entity drone, but a variant of its shape.

"You mean these are?" Lucius dropped the dark barrier across the street water in shock, as he saw another one swimming on a further away flooded street.

Releasing the thrashing drone, Ohmen saw Razak flying overhead, having seen it all.

* * *

><p>An unheard signal spread across the city, only to the hordes of a hundred or so Entity drones swimming through the flooded city streets. Behind them, larger forms swam into the city, ready to take the search further inland.<p>

But now, it would begin its systematic search.

All across the city, jumping out of the water like salmon up a waterfall, the drones leapt out, their more squid-shapes changing to become the Urchin shapes seen in Canterlot. Their spikey legs and arms clung or pierced enough the walls of the buildings to begin climbing.

Projecting out like a rocky form of a slug's eye stalks, sensory nodes began to comb, with a variety of senses, every building the drones were ascending.

* * *

><p>"Stay back! Don't get near them unless they make a move!"<p>

Luna yelled. She'd seen how dangerous these drones could be, at least how fast they were. Not strong in armour, they were numerous, and had many arms.

Hovering impatiently, having rescued a few dozen ponies in the water already, and seeing a few unfortunate drowned forms, all they did was look on as the drones began climbing up skyscrapers all around them. Like a plague, they sprang up from the flooded streets to crawl up the sides, searching from the outside for whatever they wanted.

It had been pieced together already what happened:

"They did this, the tsunami, they caused it!" Spike was stressing.

"Yes, but why?" Twilight wondered. She was tense, having seen what these things could do. But the Entity had what it wanted, having drained those unfortunate 3 already.

Why was it here?

A distant rumbling was heard, and a cry came from above as a guard saw something in the distance:

"The highway bridge, its being destroyed!"

* * *

><p>Having submerged right beneath the city's largest bridge, one of the two larger shapes had been obscured as red projectiles fired up, similar to the ones used in Cloudsdale a few days ago by that aircraft.<p>

Cars fleeing the city in the traffic jams were sunk, but the large mass swam on, on a path to cut off any transportation routes that Garnet may use.

The Entity was being thorough, even at the cost of dozens or hundreds of civilians on the bridges.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, residential tower block.<strong>

Just 2 blocks away from the place where Luna and the others watched cautiously, a family of ponies had backed away as an Entity drone, like a curious animal, had all but smashed through the window to poke around.

In the corner, cowering at the strange creature, the father Unicorn aggressively shone his horn in a threat: "Get out of here!"

The urchin drone looked up, its sensor stalks angling towards the family in surprise. Uncaring, it shuffled further into the apartment, but that was when it happened.

The father fired a stun beam at it, shocking it back on its hunches:

"GET BACK!"

The urchin shook slightly, and then stood very still looking right at his family. But the defensive attack registered as a potential threat to the drone.

A bellow vibrated, and its form suddenly leapt at them like a snake attacking a prey animal.

* * *

><p>Inside a few distant tower blocks on the waterfront, sounds of violence escaped as a few windows began to smash, and brickwork flew from a few places on a tower as some drones had begun to fight.<p>

Other drones across the city sensed the violence, and like a swarm of bees acting as a collective, they began to take more aggressive search methods.

Inevitably, the citizens took this badly.

Across tower blocks and skyscrapers, Entity drones were either defending against citizens pre-emptively attacking them, or they were pre-emptively attacking more dangerous looking civilians or service groups, such as those with weapons, or Unicorns.

Within seconds, as fast as the Entity drones had comprehended the civilians meant them harm by them trying to preserve themselves, a full scale urban war had begun to spread.

However, what was key was that the conflict began to end in a building as soon as the drones perceived their target wasn't in the building they were searching.

* * *

><p>Beginning to fly back, firing spells at the Entity drones scuttling down the skyscraper, or some even managing to jump to the next building and through the windows, Luna yelled for the drones to be hit:<p>

"They're fast but weak!"  
>Around her, a burst of green fire erupted, but proved ineffective against a pair of drones' rocky bodies. Spike quickly decided against fire, and began to fly in to take them head on.<p>

"Princess! We need to get these things off the buildings!"

Flash Sentry yelled. he was out of his Element, as it took much of his strength to tackle just one drone off the building into the water 5 stories below. He was sure that the rock bodies meant bruises or broken/fractured bones where they physically hit them were expected.

A blue wave of energy flew out, a repulsing blast from Luna sweeping a good half dozen drones off the side of another building.

Flying too close, Spike yelled as a drone had designated him as a threat, leaping off a nearby building wall to wrap around him like a rocky Venus flytrap in midair. Growling as he struggled to get free, Spike splashed down into the 4 foot deep water, the little depth only doing a little to ease the impact.

His head submerged, Spike knew it was trying to drown him, but he fought back. Rolling and thrashing wildly, he ripped one tendril off and flipped the drone off his body, before leaping back into the air. Shaking his wings of the water, Spike saw Twilight come beside him as she fired off a spell at a distant pack of climbing drones on a nearby skyscraper:

"Spike! Go to Princess Celestia, we're getting nowhere! We can't stop all of them with all our others dealing with the flooding already!"

Panting, Spike flew off back to the hotel, where Princess Celestia was in a focused state.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, downtown, Centurion Royal Hotel.<strong>

**Floor 15, room 10**

The swirling pink and blue portal hung in the centre of the sitting room, as Celestia and Discord focused.

On the other end, Starswirl was first to leap through, carrying the Entity drone fragment in a small case. Behind him, Varkan quickly leapt out, running right past them to the balcony beyond.

Spike arrived just then, but didn't ask a question as he saw the portal begin to fade out of existence inside the sitting room:

"There's too many, and those big ones in the harbour are still out there!"

Varkan was quiet, gazing out at the distance shapes crawling across the skyscrapers. Looking down the balcony, Varkan called out:

"They're coming up!"

Discord hovered out over the building, and saw a handful already beginning to 'scout' the lower levels. Some fighting was already breaking out, again the uncertainty on both sides making it hard to see who struck first.

Celestia began to fly, as she, Caarim and Discord were the only ones here, after Shining Armour had left to join Cadance at city hall, and the Hephaestus members, sans Caarim, had left to investigate the drones before they attacked.

The King cobra had leant out over the building, focusing his mind reading. Blanching, he said quietly:

"There's nothing, just instinct. They must be, like drones of an insect hive or something."

"They're searching." Starswirl said.

All eyes turned to the elder Unicorn, as he said: "I have read enough into this drone, as its fragments flashed with the Entity's plans before the Tsunami occured. It triggered it, small but concentrated, to flood Manehatten, and only Manehatten, to bring its population to a standstill. So it can search for what it wants without worryign that it might leave the city."

Varkan scowled, and commented: "Lets get somewhere safer. I'd actually suggest a building they've already searched."

"Yeah, they seem to leave them alone once they're done." Spike added., landing nearby. Discord looked to Celestia, saying: "What can we do?"

"Discord, fly high up. I need you to have a bird's eye view of these, things. See if anything attracts more of them." Celestia asked. She was commanding now, but the request was more than just authorities.

Planting a quick kiss on her cheek, Discord flew out of the balcony, flying high above the city to begin his observations.

"Let's move!" Starswirl ordered, as he teleported to a building right on the edge of the waterfront. Evidently, it had already been searched by the drones, and abandoned. Not many others were taking shelter in it, so they'd have less disruption.

Seeing him teleport, Celestia offered Caarim: "If you wish."

The cobra slithered around her torso, holding on as she took off with her wingbeats. Pausing, she turned midair, seeing Varkan gazing out at the distant drones still on the other skyscrapers.

"Varkan! Can you fly?"

"Glide. I'm heading inland, I want to see what happens when they get away from the water coverage!" Varkan's reply was curt, and he didn't turn back as he leapt off the balcony, his wing implants flaring out to allow him to roughly fly over the streets.

Celestia sighed, as even though they had bad blood, she couldn't help but notice he'd acted, odd, ever since the attack on Canterlot. Even before Kynok's role, he'd been withdrawn ever since that drone showed itself as his old Wyvern friend.

Flying off, Caarim looked back as Celestia flew away to see the drones just reaching the penthouse of the hotel, poking inside the building before beginning to scale back down again.

* * *

><p>All across the areas of Manehatten flooded, there was a presence of drones across the entire waterfront, and beginning to make their presence known in other flooded areas along the docklands, ports, and the waterfronts inland, along the large Henson river area of the city.<p>

A second large bridge had been destroyed by the mysterious, beneath the surface bombardment. These were weapons, the red hued projectiles firing from the underwater mass to destroy the bridges from below.

And onlookers already saw more smaller shapes swarming off them. Evidently, these large shapes were carriers for the smaller shapes.

Meanwhile, the target of these attacks made his way to the warehouse district, to where his assets that might stand a chance of putting a dent in these attacks were.

But the Entity was still merely searching, even if firefights had erupted with it. When it actually sensed it was near its target, or genuinely needed to fight, it had more to call upon.

Even now, it had buried assets across the city it would begin to bring online, some, like the larger forms, very experimental.

* * *

><p><strong>In writing large scale conflicts, the openings are usually broad, no direct personal style conflicts yet. Things will escalate later, but lets just sat that this whole scenario will serve to make some characters re-evaluate their views of certain 'antagonists', and their goals.<strong>

**And some surprises are in store, with the Entity's 'experiments'. And its newfound emotions shall come into play with all of its doings.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	54. Ch 54: Manehatten Siege II, Biodrones

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 54: Manehatten Siege II, Biodrones.**

* * *

><p><strong>21st June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early Evening**

**Manehatten, Karabair district**

**City Hall**

The flooding was just beginning to retreat in the city, but it would still be at least another 2 hours. Underground sections such as tunnels, subway trains and countless building sub levels across the Manehatten waterfront areas meant draining of the city was delayed.

At city hall, the organisation of relief efforts was underway. On emergency broadcast systems and loudspeakers, warnings were issued to not engage the strange creatures searching the city blocks systematically, but to head for areas they've already searched if they can't get further inland.

Worse yet, half of the major bridges in the city had been destroyed at the centre, enough to not fully collapse them, but enough to cut off travel routes. As it was, boats were the better transport method, with the bridges being out, and the subways all but submerged.

Some semblance of order had been established, but the creatures still searched. Worse, they'd been seen leaving a drone behind in areas already searched, meaning in time they'd have every area flooded under watch.

Worse, even if the lone drones were taken out before they could defend, another simply moved in to take its place, hiding better but still acting as a sentry.

For the police, and the stationed garrison, it was a never-ending infestation of sorts. What they didn't know was that these drones weren't meant as fighters, but searchers, general purpose.

The 'soldier' drones, and some experiments, were yet to come.

* * *

><p>At city hall, the place was surprisingly quiet, as only those organising rescuecreature control from a distance were in the building.

After an hour, the pattern of avoiding the creatures while they searched, lest they attack, having been established, Celestia's associates had met up with her in city hall, where Shining Armour and Cadance had worked wonders with the mayor in getting relief efforts underway before the flooding even began to recede in places of the city.

Discord would be the last to arrive:

"Where's Varkan?" Luna asked.

"He called city hall actually, 5 minutes. He's still watching the drones, in case they begin moving out of the flooded areas." Ohmen stood nearby, tired from all the ponies he'd rescued from the water, alive or dead, and the dozen or so drones he'd been forced to destroy.

Discord, having recently arrived, said offhandedly: "Well, they aren't going beyond the water so far, but at this rate they'll be done searching the flooded areas before the water begins to recede."

Celestia was sat in a chair nearby, the Mayor nearby, half listening in. He was a portly stallion, but had a very sharp mind beneath his more overweight brown and black spotted body.

"How many dead?" Twilight was the one to ask the dreaded question.

Exhaling as he remembered, the mayor talked over them as one of his aides rushed in to hand him more reports from across the city: "Hard to tell. Maybe a few hundred, but we estimate no more than 1,000. The waves hitting the harbour walls gave everyone a minute or so warning."

"Of course, we have no idea how many it will be when we combine the tsunami flooding and these, things." The mayor scowled as he had seen pictures of those strange, shapeshifting creatures.

Starswirl was sat nearby, taking the weight off his leg, as he muttered aloud: "No idea what they're looking for, and I think its unwise for any large scale magic on them. They'll just break free or recover like in Canterlot."

"Destroying their body seemed to do it." Luna commented darkly. Her attack on one of the Canterlot drones had stopped it, true.

"I'm all for that too." Spike added, as these drones gave him a good practice. He secretly wondered if that dog, Garnet, that killed those 3 was in the city still.

"Well it doesn't make much difference if they're here or not. The flooding's slowed the city at ground level to a near stop, and we still have those, big things out in the bay that are ripping apart the bridges." Shining Armour pointed out.

"Well I've had a flyover, they seem to leave the boats and ships alone, but they're deep down, beneath even some of the bigger ships." Flash commented.

Thinking, Celestia asked the mayor: "How deep is the Henson river roughly?"

"Hmm, in the areas where the bridges are broken, the middle? Usually 100 feet deep or more."

Celestia issued the order, while a few officials ran inside the city hall right as she finished: "I suggest getting a look at whatever's destroying the bridges, see what we're up against."

"Divers then, I-"

"Mr. Mayor, we've got a situation at Baroque General Hospital!" The police deputy pony had yelled as he haphazardly bowed to the royal presence here.

"Baroque?" Spike stood up suddenly, while Twilight was similarly worried. Let alone it being a large medical facility, but that was where the bodies of their 3 friends were being held.

Nodding, the police pony replied: "All power's been lost, even the backup power. Reports say there may be a creature presence there."

Looking around, Twilight said: "We'll go. Anyone else?"

"Me." Spike growled, but Razak then stood up, commenting:

"Ah, you should take me too. Who knows how many there may be if they're there."

Not wanting to take chances, Luna ordered: "You should take two of my guards, and anyone else you wish."

Twilight looked to Flash, asking him: "Flash?"

"No need to ask Princess."

Suppressing a smile, Twilight looked at the police pony who arrived, ordering: "Anyone you have ready to go there comes with us."

* * *

><p>Starswirl pulled Discord, Celestia and Luna aside, as he asked them lowly: "I want to try something in a few hours, that may immobilise the Entity creatures. Their energy inside their rock forms makes it easy for me to distinguish them from other creatures."<p>

Starswirl explained the idea quickly, but really all he asked was for a magical boost, to spread it city wide, and to leave the actual spell to him.

The old Unicorn had come up with impressive spells on the fly before in the Unicorn civil war a millennia ago, and he could do it again.

After telling them this, Luna wondered aloud: "It might work, if we focus enough magic into it."

Looking about, the night princess then commented: "Strange, something this big, and with Starswirl, its odd that Varkan isn't here."

"He's been gone a long time." Celestia noticed.

Discord too was concerned. Even his misgivings with him couldn't stop him from wondering where he'd gone.

"He won't have drowned, he can fly well enough with his fixed wings." Discord said.

"Its what else could happen to him, or anyone in the city, that concerns me." Luna said.

* * *

><p>Shining Armour and Cadance meanwhile, had confronted the Hephaestus members concerning a different matter:<p>

"Look, something needs to be done with, whatever those things in the river are. I'm asking if you two might come with us to the Breton Gate Bridge. It hasn't been hit yet, but its sure to be with how big of a roadway it is."

Shining Armour made the case to Ohmen Magnes, Lucius and Caarim, but the latter commented: "I think I'll be not much use there. I'd best stay behind, help coordinate."

Ohmen backed up the telepath cobra's case: "Yes. Caarim can't read those creature's minds, so he can't control them or anything. Hes better here."

"Alright, but you two can come?" Cadance asked, a hopeful smile on her face: "That bridge can help get people to safety, or helpful groups inside the affected areas."

"Whenever you're ready." Ohmen commented, the Unicorn disguised mutate ready. He was much more comfortable helping these two, or ponies in general, than he would have been over a year ago.

Lucius had some reservations, but the Sombra clone said flatly: "Sure. But what about those 2 big things in the river attacking the bridges?"

"We've heard divers are trying to get a look at them. But if you two are there, you could help ward it off the bridge." Shining Armour argued.

"Well, as I said, when you're ready." Ohmen finished.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

**Orlov Boulavard**

An ambulance and a firetruck screamed in front of them, heading in the direction of a flooded district half a mile down the road. Waiting in the truck, them all disguised as a makeshift group of workers fleeing by a pony drawn chariot, Garnet looked out from the back of the chariot.

The warehouse had only been slightly flooded, and the equipment was undamaged. But the creatures were only half a mile away now. Luckily, they were out of the flood area.

As they crossed the road, Garnet noticed something:

"Stop the carriage!"

Immediately, the carriage stopped, as Garnet pointed out something on the road.

A gutter at the side of the road was overflown with water, and Garnet decided to quickly leap out the carriage, running over to it quickly.

"What are you-" One of the gang ponies called, before a hoof to his shoulder shut him up.

Dipping a paw in the overflown water, smelling it, then licking it, Garnet spat it out as Tyree took over his mind, yelling back:

"Saltwater! For all we know they could be using the sewers and flooded subways to swim unseen in the city!"

Running back, Garnet yelled: "Get us to the safehouse!"

The convoy of carriages drove off, while the others wondered what exactly these things were, and if they were swimming through the tunnels as they could be.

Garnet and Tyree thought the same, that the Entity could do much more than it had revealed so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunset<strong>

**Manehatten, Karabair district**

**City Hall**

"Sister, its getting late." Luna pointed out.

Looking out a window, Celestia snorted in aggravation. Turning to the mayor, she commented:

"Excuse me, but the sun must be set."

"At least something remains normal today." The mayor said, almost in relief.

Trotting out, with others watching as the two sisters found a suitable place, Celestia first focused on lowering the sun, having stopped above the horizon as it would without her.

As soon as it dipped below the horizon, Luna focused, and the moon rose, a half moon tonight.

As soon as they finished, they saw some faint glows amidst the city lights in the distance, as some unseen fires had arisen where a heavy batch of fighting the creatures had taken place.

"Why here?" Celestia whispered.

The sirens and lack of any other city activity noises set the mood for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, Baroque General Hospital.<strong>

The sun set and the moon rose as the carriages of police ponies had formed a small squad at the hospital's front entrance. As Twilight, Flash, Spike and Razak had arrived, along with two of Luna's guards. They were familiar faces, as Aurorak and Dusk Hooves had been with them along the Oceanic Alliance ventures earlier this year, when Varkan and Hephaestus were falsely implicated for the first tsunami.

How clear it was that they weren't to blame for it now, as the Entity had shown its powers in that respect, though this time on a smaller, more precise level.

"Any movements?" Dusk Shine, the more senior of the two night guards asked. The police commander, a hardened grey pegasus mare, shook her head, her voice like smooth steel replying:

"Nothing. No lights, no power, but we got everyone out that we could."

"Anyone missing?" Razak asked.

"12, all on the upper floors. 5 patients, 7 staff."

"And any sightings?"

"Everyone who got out only heard fighting on the upper levels, strange noises, like shrieks of some kind."

_WWWEEAAARRRGGGH!_

An eerie shriek echoed from inside the hospital's 4th floor, but as they shone the light up they saw nothing.

Breathing a little deeper, Flash steeled himself: "Right, we have to go in."

The quarter of the police there armed themselves, or readied their magic.

"Stay together, keep wherever you are lighted, and watch out for blind spots." Dusk Shine shouted, as he fleshed his wings in preparation for a tense situation.

The group wandered in, Razak leading on, cracking his neck in anticipation. The Dragon clone was the most physically capable among them.

Going in last, Flash momentarily stopped Twilight, asking: "Is it worth me asking you not to go in?"

"Nope."

She walked past, as Spike walked after her. Rolling his eyes, Flash ran into the hospital front entrance with her, muttering loudly:

"Why did I have to love such a stubborn Princess?"

Inside, the group of police ponies, Dusk Shine, Aurorak, Spike, Razak, Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle began to head through the waiting rooms, lighting the way with illuminated horns or bursts of fire breath from wither Spike or Razak at times.

The first floor would be deserted, but there wasn't much in the way of patients on this level anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later<strong>

"Hey! Help me get these doors open!"

As Aurorak and a police pony struggled with the elevator doors, Spike impatiently came up and moved them aside.

CRASH!

He ripped his claws into the doors and ripped them apart very bluntly, panting hard as he back off.

"You okay Spike?" Twilight asked, worried about him.

"Yeah, just, everything today that happened, and then how scary this place is" Spike was on edge, he'd been since he'd heard Rarity and the others had been killed.

"Hey, we'll get them out of here." Twilight said.

Walking up, Flash gave a passing friendly pat on Spike's wings as he called ahead:

"Elevator's out, why are we checking?"

Aurorak shone his horn down the elevator shaft, then up again.

"That's why."

Peering down, Flash saw what Aurorak's blue light illuminated. A hole, excavated, pierced the bottom of the elevator shaft. Water was faintly seen reflecting further down the hole, in line with the sea level flooding.

"Well we know how they got in now." Flash commented.

_**SNAP!  
><strong>_A sudden cable snap from above echoed, and Aurorak pulled Flash inside as a rumbling came from the top of the shaft.

The runaway Elevator ran past, crashing into the bottom of the shaft, leaving only the top half of the door frame open to the dark shaft. A dust cloud rose with the massive crash, but the silence returned.

Outside, a shout called out what happened. A police pony radioed to say an Elevator came loose.

Turning, Razak summed up: "Okay, its clear. Those things got in here, and I think they're on the upper levels."

"And they're using tunnels with water in them to move. The subways, and sewer lines, they could be all over the city with the flooding the tsunami caused! Those places will be submerged for days!" A police pony pieced the puzzle together.

Peering up into the dark elevator shaft, Razak called out: "There's open doors above, so I suggest we take the stairwells in case they decide to go out the way they came in. But I say we leave, those patients and docs might not be alive against a few of those creatures."

"If they didn't fight back, they may still be alive." Twilight said, outraged at the thought of abandoning them.

_WWWEEAAARRRGGGH!_

Another shriek, coming from one of the upper levels. Echoing inside the building it seemed to ripple down their spines.

Looking towards the nearest stairwell door, Twilight expanded the glow of her horn light, a slight tremble in her voice:

"Come on, we have to go find them."

The group was heading through the second floor not a minute later, not letting a single corner go unlit.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later<strong>

As they passed through the second floor and finished searching, in vain, 2 more similar shrieks had sounded. But the echoes and muffling from the floors meant it was hard to tell where. In the least, they weren't on the second floor.

On the third floor, the place was more in shambles, as the people had fled in a panic.

It had become clear by now that the creatures had started from the top floor, working down.

Up ahead, a clatter of some falling debris inside a room echoed, and then it sounded:

_WWWEEAAARRRGGGH!_

This time it was clear, the creature making that noise was on the same floor as them.

Heart stopping, Twilight looked around for cover, and realised with a morbid thought where they were now.

"This is the morgue." She said aloud. Looking around, she saw a place she knew held their bodies, but right now it was a good place to hide near.

"There!"

The police, guards, 2 dragons and the Princess all ducked into the morgue waiting room, but as they began to extinguish their horn lights or fires to wait out the creature, something felt wrong about the floor.

Shining a light down, there was more than abandoned papers or cloths on the floor. There were small flecks of some black stuff, with red flecks.

Up ahead, unnoticed in their panic, Twilight saw something horrid:

"The body vaults!"

The glass and doors where some bodies were held had been smashed open, and some doors clearly opened in a rush.

Around them, and across the floor, the black flecks remained.

Sniffing the ground, Razak deduced it:

"Skin, and fur. Decayed."

THUD

Something hit the ground in the distance, moving just around the corner.

"Get ready." Flash whispered.

Something moved in the hallway, and they all guessed it was what was making the noise.

"Hide!" Spike harshly whispered, and he ducked inside the corner he could.

Razak leapt into a nearby body room with some police ponies, while the others hid in similar body display rooms. As he hid, he noticed something familiar in the dark light.

He saw the three bags in the room, and he muttered:

"Great, this room. Well, they'll be quiet."

More shuffling in the hallways, until a police pony whispered out:

"Hey, the black stuff is all over the floor here!"

Looking down, feeling around in the dark, Razak felt the black flecks, stained with some dried up blood by the smell of it.

Feeling around in the dark, he felt the edge of the body bag, taking his hand off Applejack's bodybag out of respect from blindly grabbing it.

The bag caught on his claw, but it fell off the table effortlessly.

Razak's breath stopped as he heard no body thumping to the floor with the bag.

Outside, the shuffling thing, and whatever larger thing had come inside, met where they'd been standing.

* * *

><p>Breath hitching quietly, Spike kept quiet as he saw Twilight, barely a still silhouette alongside Flash, on the opposite side of the corridor alcove to his.<p>

In the middle, he saw a faint shape pass them by, an urchin drone, glowing at the joints like all the others.

Alongside it, a darker shape of smaller form followed, this one smelling like the black flecks of flesh on it.

_**WARALAKAK!**_

Sensing the presence of others on its left and right, the Drone blared a loud screech, different with a lower pitch yet similar to the horrific noises heard earlier, this one sounding like a demented clicking roar.

Its glowing segments flared brightly, illuminating the corridor in a bright white/blue light, but beside it, stood something that issued a similar screech.

The burnt flesh and skin had been dropping off, visibly slowly re-growing new skin replacing it, though the fur not yet. Still, along her bald spine was a series of rocky lumps, glowing in their nodes like the Entity drones.

Pinkie Pie threw her head back, and a similar screech sent everyone's hands/hooves to their ears as those who knew her gaped in complete shock.

_WWWEEAAARRRGGGH!_

Twilight stared on, horrified at the sight of Pinkie, visibly repairing her burns, but clearly not herself with those implants. Elsewhere though, more shrieks sounded similar to Pinkie's.

Before they could blink, faster than she'd ever run, Pinkie ran out of the corridor, and in the distance, had began tearing down the corridor where they'd come.

The Entity drone urchin turned to Twilight, sensing the magic wielding potential she had as a threat.

A rush of anger came, as Twilight fired a massive energy pulse, the drone flying backwards all of a sudden before it could even begin to move to attack or flee as it intended.

Spike was equally enraged, as he grabbed the being before it hit the wall where he hid and ripped its tendrils off in rapid succession, tearing its segmented body apart.

Panting, Spike stomped out, as all the others came out:

"They're gone! The bodybags, they're empty!"

Razak's voice yelled, and sure enough, the other police ponies had lit up the room they'd hid inside. The three body bags Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity had been in were empty, ripped open down the middle.

A quick search throughout the morgue revealed that at least a dozen or so other bodies had 'walked' off all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>As they searched the morgue, Flash noticed that Spike was on edge, while Twilight was strangely quiet.<p>

"Twilight?" Flash asked carefully.

The Princess was quietly illuminating the floor, staring at the flecks of what was now clearly fragments of the burnt skin and fur dropping off her 3 dead friends' bodies. She saw their bodies being repaired, but they weren't in control.

"They're, they can't be alive. That wasn't Pinkie, it, it can't have been.."

Looking around in the dim corridor, Flash saw Spike sitting off on his own against a wall, mumbling under his breath:

"Where is she? What is she?"

Growling to himself, Flash saw that Spike and Twilight were overwhelmed right now.

"HEY! We got a live one up here!"

A sudden shout from up ahead in the corridors, snapped Twilight and Spike out of their dazes, as all ran to the noise of Dusk Light's shouts.

* * *

><p>Just outside of the morgue, in one of the storage closets, the police ponies had found a cowering janitor, who'd hidden when he'd been cut off from the elevator by the creatures.<p>

The burly dark brown earth pony was shaking, but he tried to compose himself as they asked quietly:

"Look, they're gone. Just, what happened here?" Aurorak asked, his horn illuminating the corridor.

"There was a loud yelling, from the morgue. Then, those shrieks, and some screaming with it. I saw them, the bodies, walking, shrieking.."

Trembling like the Janitor, though herself in anger, Twilight yelled at the janitor:

"WHAT HAPPENED THEN!?"

"NO, please don't!" The pony cowered back into the closet, as Flash pulled Twilight away to calm her:

"Twilight, he's not-"

"I don't care! My friends are out there, dead and not even with the dignity of being at rest!"

She strode off to the other police ponies keeping guard, needing some air.

The janitor calmed down as he explained further, but Razak nearby shushed them as he heard a faint shriek from a floor below:

"Listen. They're below us now."

"Yeah, after the morgue bodies came to life, scaring everyone out, those, other things, came out the Elevator shafts. They started on the top floor, then worked their way down." The Janitor recalled, calming down a bit.

Hearing this, a police pony radioed in: "Chief, they're working DOWN the floors, be ready if they attack out the ground floor!"

Turning back, the police pony then asked: "Hey, there was a second dragon here, right?"

Razak whirled around, and a few shouts came from the other police ponies with a purple flash.

"Twilight!"

She had teleported out, and Spike had clearly run off too.

Roaring in anger, Razak cursed his brother out as he ran out the building: "They're going after them, I'll follow them!"

The dragon ran down the corridor, the running dragon having his brother's scent already. Leaping out a large broken window, Razak took off into the city rooftop skies, his brother flying about 200 metres ahead already.

Inside the hospital, Flash took charge: "Let's keep searching for survivors."

* * *

><p>20 minutes passed, with no more creature encounters. The police on the ground entrance never met the creatures, they'd left the building through the elevator shaft hole.<p>

But they'd noticed the frantic exit of the two dragons.

But the Entity's machinations had revealed sinister capabilities, and what would have been a miracle was in fact a nightmare. Such was that Twilight and Spike now madly pursued one of their reanimated friends in hopes of finding her and the others, and finding out whether it truly was them or some sick creation of this Entity.

But the reanimating of sentient corpses was but one variation of a new method of asset creation the Entity had brought to the table here.

As for the three, the question remained as to why it was repairing the damage to their bodies, if Pinkie's reanimated body was to be an example of all 3.

This question however, wasn't at the forefront of Spike and Twilight's minds, as it was buried beneath shared clouds of outrage.

All the while, the Entity continued its search and siege of Manehatten, and it was clear now that it could go beyond the flooded areas. The floods brought the city to a standstill, along with it destroying the bridges as it hadn't yet finished.

Beneath the sunset coloured city, the city was growing dark as power outages drowned the usual lights, and the water drained very slowly from the waterfront areas.

The city was at the Entity's mercy, but it seemed to lack such mercy, or morality in its methods.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes the most terrible fate a character can suffer isn't necessarily their death.<strong>

**The complicated mentality of the Entity, its recent emotional confusion with getting all 6 elements and their associated emotional 'fuels', and its callous experimentation in its capabilities manifest into these 3 [though only one actually seen thus far] 'resurrections'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, Biodrones are small entity drones [the spine nodes on Pinkie's back], that control the body and influence its actionsorganic processes with a variety of magical and non-magical methods. The term Biodrone means an Entity drone operating with an 'organic shell/armour'. In actual fact, the Biodrones are more physically resilient than the drones seen so far, until later, specialised, high energy usage rock body drones come in.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	55. Ch 55: Manehatten Siege III, Counter

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 55: Manehatten Siege III, Counter.**

* * *

><p><strong>21st June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Mid Evening**

**Manehatten, Augeron heights.**

**Safehouse.**

"We're loaded up, weapons ready!"

Garnet paid little heed to the earth pony henchmen under his hire, as the dark red diamond dog gazed out the small window of the safehouse, into the street levels beyond.

In a building on one of Manehatten's higher areas, they were away from the flooded areas. But there were reports on the radios now:

**"-urge citizens to stay away from these bodies, and as with the other creatures, do nothing to antagonise them and call for more armed authorities. They are extremely dangerous."**

Sighing, Tyree spoke to themselves:

_"Its using corpses as soldiers. It can replenish its numbers."_

"We should have left it alone." Garnet murmured quietly.

_"No! Cloudsdale showed it had a weakness we suspected, and we can fight back."_

Tyree was taking more charge now, as he urged them in the safehouse:

_"Remain low here! When those creatures reveal their leader, we use these on it! Those things are drones, we're taking out the head!"_

"Screw this, there's hundreds of those things and the bodies its using! I'm out!"

A black earth pony male had enough, and began to stomp towards the steps.

"If you leave, it will find us through you!"

"I'm leaving the city, getting to safety!" The pony debated.

_"All the bridges are out, you wouldn't make it a mile before you were found." _Tyree hissed. Around the cases of weapons, the other stallions for hire warily looked on.

"I can try." The stallion commented.

He turned to walk, but not before a paw gripped his neck and slammed his head into the nearby wall with enough force to break his neck.

The black earth pony stallion slumped to the ground, while Tyree, more in control than Garnet now, said calmly: _"If one of you leaves, it will track us here, and if we don't get to use these weapons on the head of these attackers, we're done."_

As he looked out the window, the other stallions became quiet, focusing on biding time until their boss had them move from the safehouse with the weapons.

They felt comfortably at least with how powerful some of these weapons were.

"What the?"

Garnet commented as he saw a strange blue and yellow flecked light focused in a small dot a mile southeast, about where city hall was.

All of a sudden, it began to grow rapidly, as if it was detonating. The wave of energy began to expand rapidly across the city.

They all saw it, and braced for impact.

The energy passed through, a slightly tingling warm buzz hitting them but doing nothing otherwise. Some static came through on Garnet's radio, but nothing else.

"What was that?" One of the hench ponies wondered.

"Not those things for sure. Looks like we're not the only ones trying something." Garnet deduced aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, Karabair district<strong>

**City Hall, rooftop.**

"FOCUS NOW. I'VE GOT IT READY!"

Over the humming of the sphere of raw magical energy, Starswirl's shouts echoed. Celestia, Discord and Luna had focused raw magical energy into a sphere, where Starswirl would apply his spell to use that energy to his needs.

They were on the rooftop, and Starswirl had his spell ready.

Mumbling the spell, he fired the magic beam from his horn to alter the mass of energy, the size of a small carriage, hovering above their heads. The ball began to shine a mixture of blue and yellow, and Starswirl

_**"Hoc pugnae finietur now!"**_

The ball shrunk inwards briefly, until it exploded outwards in a warm, tingling energy field.

It spread like a harmless shockwave dome of bluish/white energy, enveloping half of Manehatten in a dazzling display of light energy.

As soon as it hit the rock body drones, its effects took place.

The glowing joints sputtered and faded, as the urchin and swimming drones suddenly collapsed or stopped, all light dying inside them. Some fell apart as they briefly glimpsed the energy field, caught mid shapeshifting when their rock bodies needed the internal energy to support themselves.

All across the city, the fighting stopped all of a sudden.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, Tersk lanes<strong>

Feeling no ill effect, Varkan saw the rock drone pack he'd been following suddenly stop, and some even falling apart slightly as they hit the ground.

Climbing down the two story shop, Varkan splashed down into the 1 foot deep water covering the old city area Tersk markets. The old shops, a famous location for tourists and more crafty shoppers, was flooded. In the least, only floor level areas were affected, as none of the buildings here had basements.

Wading over, there were 3 drones, all urchin shape, that had come further out than other drones in their search.

Lightly kicking one drone, Varkan turned its 'head' over, but saw no blue-white glow on any joints or eyes.

In the distance, a relief truck had driven by, searching for help. The collection of Earth ponies, and a Gryphon, noticed him all of a sudden, and the 3 drones nearby.

"Hey! You alright!?"

Looking up, Varkan offhandedly replied: "Fine! That light blast came from city hall!"

"Yeah, we're hearing the princesses did it, it shut all these things down!"

Looking at their truck suddenly, Varkan told them: "Well, I have a favour to ask, and it involves your truck!"

"Forget it, we're looking for survivors."

Gesturing to the one foot depth, Varkan argued: "You really think this will have killed anyone at this depth?"

The truck ponies and Gryphon all looked at each other, while Varkan rolled his eyes: "Tell you what, you help me load up one of these creatures, and get it to city hall, and I'll pay you three 2000 bits altogether."

The Gryphon asked at the offer, clearly up for it: "How will you pay it?"

Varkan told them to write down his name, the Hephaestus Company, and to bring the note with them as they delivered it. The Princesses would pay, and they'd be reimbursed by Hephaestus.

After a few minutes, as the creature they loaded proved fragile when dead, the three waved Varkan off as they drove north to city hall.

Deciding to chance it, Varkan waited nearby, on a shop doorstep, feet out of the water.

He had a hunch that spell wouldn't be the end all weapon they hoped, and he had some questions for this being. He just hoped its drone were a viable channel to talk through.

* * *

><p><strong>Breton Gate Bridge<strong>

**Manehatten's north river section.**

Standing on the bridge, Shining Armour and Cadance stood at the base of the suspension's bridge's east support tower, at the road level.

Already wagons, vehicles and relief supplies were streaming in, the single bridge saved by that blast.

Off to the south, one of the two large, unknown shapes was inert in the water, still obscured by the deep water. A few boats hunt around above it, some divers investigating the mass that had been destroying the other bridges with underwater weapons it seemed.

Nearby where the royal couple oversaw the bridge operation with other guards and police, there was a noticeable buildup of Equestria militia, that had arrived shortly before the blast came from city hall.

Now, the bridge was defended by a few hundred soldiers both on and around it on the riverbanks and on the water itself.

Overhead, pegasus formations and war air chariots and zepplins hung in the sky, focusing on the larger masses in the river across the city.

Standing watch over the river, Ohmen called back to Shining Armour: "Well at least the fighting is over."

Lucius then added with some negativity: "Even the corpses from hospitals it started using for some reason?"

Shining looked down as he remembered 'certain' ones he'd heard were being used, and Twilight and Spike's mad dash off because of it: "Yeah. They've been stopped too."

"Which means Twilight and Spike probably caught up with.." Cadance said sadly.

As a truck rolled by, Shining wondered honestly: "If they found Pinkie, where were the other two? They came from the same place."

* * *

><p><strong>Hackney drydocks.<strong>

"KURZE!"

Razak yelled as he flew. He'd lost sight of the two, them having disappeared amidst the light blast from the city hall area.

Gazing about over the darkened shipyards, he finally saw what he was looking for.

The drydocks had flooded when the tsunami hit, but the warehouses nearby had their rooftops still intact. On top of one warehouse, where a small fishing boat had ploughed through its seafront wall to become embedded there, a dragon and a purple alicorn stood in the dark evening.

As Razak circled down, he saw the not moving Pink form beneath them.

They paid no heed as he landed on the metal roof loudly, but he wandered up to join them quickly:

"What were you thinking!? It could have been luring you!"

Spike whipped around and punched Razak in the face, sending the dragon clone sprawling backwards:

"SHE was our friend!"

Rubbing his jaw, Razak scowled as he realised his 'brother' wasn't in the best of moods. Gently as he could, he asked: "Well, what did that energy blast do? Its affected all the other creatures I've seen."

Twilight sniffed through some tears, as she bitterly looked at Pinkie's still form:

"She's, de-not moving. Those things on her, must have been shut off like the other creatures."

Walking around, Razak saw the no longer glowing nodes along Pinkie's back, and some into the base of her skull:

"Must have been how she, and I'm guessing the other bodies, were controlled."

Razak faintly rubbed his own neck implants, the key to his easier size shifting. He suddenly felt uncomfortable with those.

Spike miserably added: "It doesn't matter how, but why? Why did it do this? That, Entity."

Razak looked at Pinkie, asking something those two hadn't considered: "Why would it heal her body from its burns and bullet wounds if she's dead while controlled anyway?"

Twilight looked at Razak all of a sudden, realising the same question.

Spike looked around, fighting back tears as he said: "And no sign of Applejack or R-" He couldn't finish, as he choked a little.

Overhead, some pegasi flew over in formation, unicorns in a accompanying flight chariot shining magical spotlights on the second large submerged mass, about a half mile out in the bay.

Unlike the other one, it had stayed here, not destroying bridges. Now it too was inert.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

**Manehatten, Karabair district**

**City Hall**

The city hall had settled down now, as the creature situation was being handled. Celestia, Luna, Discord and Starswirl all gathered in a separate room in the city hall, where already some magic experts from the local Manehatten garrison, and video feeds to brief scientists globally who wanted to see this, examined the 'specimens'.

On the examination tables in front of them, lay two bodies recovered. A stallion, killed 6 days ago by a construction site accident, lay on the tables. Like Pinkie, he was 'reanimated' by the strange nodes along his back, clearly by the 'Entity'.

Beside it, delivered by some to-be-paid by Hephaestus stallions and a Gryphon, a recovered body of one of those urchin shape drones.

Standing nearby, the process of examining the reanimated body was more straightforward. A garrison medic, in the form of a white Unicorn mare, gave an out loud address as they proceeded to guide their initial findings:

_**"Okay, each node, as you can see-" **_She shone her lighted horn over parts of the dissected areas of the body's back:_** "Has links to the spine, with flexible metallic fibres inside the more rocky forms, though the conducting metal used is unknown. Looks like a form of electrical input stimulated the nerves along the body in a controlled manner. From what we've seen, all the bodies, with 3 exceptions, used were dead for at least 36 hours after death, meaning that rigour mortis had disappeared from the body. This would have made stimulating, or controlling the body easier."**_

The feed moved to the uppermost node: _**"Now, the one at the base of the skull, shows links directly into the brain. This may be the 'master' node, as it shows a greater presence of these metal fibres. If a signal was used, it likely received it here."**_

* * *

><p>Across the room, watching from afar, Celestia looked at Luna and Starswirl quickly, as she said: "36 hours? But Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack were dead for less than that. Why were they the exception?"<p>

Starswirl shrugged, not having an answer. He'd seen her body, as Twilight had brought it back, her and Spike having been calmed enough to help Razak carry the body back here.

Discord had said at her sight that the analysts wouldn't have her body for dissection.

Celestia said to Luna: "We'll hear the initial findings on the other creature Varkan sent in, and then I need to see Twilight and Spike."

* * *

><p>On an examination table near the stallion corpse team, another team of garrison medic ponies worked on the creature.<p>

Hammers and a few chisels broke apart the creature's segmented limbs, getting cutaway sections of it.

_**"The body is entirely rock inside, made of pumice, a lightweight material. This explains their surprising buoyancy, enough to swim and submerge easily enough."**_

A few lumps of the inner rock were seen floating in a cup of water nearby, confirming the material. The light then shone on the cutaway of the creature's body:

**"The outer shell however, is some sort of hard, metallic material, but flexible at the same time. An Aluminium 'skin', with a pumice 'flesh' beneath it."**

A joint section came up next:

**"Here is where the complexity comes in. Like with the stallion body over there, the 'nerves' seem to be a flexible metal, something we can't recognise, no metal of its kind exists, natural or synthetic. We're taking these fibres to be gathered for analysis."**

A batch of creature arm parts had been stripped of their metallic 'nerves', looking like a set of silver wiring in small clear boxes. More ponies chipped away, this time the head coming into play:

**"Here is where we dissected the 'head', and where the greater mystery arises. The 'brain' is a lump of a very rare material, quintessenite, known for enhancing magical energy effects. We theorise this is what helps control a body of non-living rock, given the material isn't present in the controlled corpse being examined in this same place. Such a magical energy capability explains its shape shifting, impossible otherwise. But where the energy for it comes from is unknown. But-"**

With the light, the narrating medic pony gestured to the part behind the quintessenite 'brain':

**"There is a receiver node, just like in the body over there, but bigger. Early signs show it receives energy from somewhere else, that somewhere unknown. And how it transmits is unknown, but it must be something unconventional, given the ability to receive underwater, in buildings and in such large numbers of these creatures."**

* * *

><p>Up on the front footsteps of the city hall, a small crowd had gathered, mixed of media, police and emergency officials. City hall had become the centre of coordinating recovery.<p>

Already, some journalists and the local officials were bombarding he mayor with questions:

"How did the Princesses and their allies know the magical attack would work?"

"Are they sure those creatures are disabled?"

"What about the families whose dead relations were taken control of mysteriously?"

"How are rescue efforts going so far?"

"Please, please calm down. I can't answer all questions, but I'll try. I've been informed that the Princesses and company had the idea of disrupting whatever was controlling those creatures, and they say that they are certain of their disruption, but to watch any and all creatures for activity just to be certain."

More calls, until the Mayor raised a hoof impatiently: "Quiet please! Now, for more important matters, the bodies used are being tracked down, some still unfound, but they'll be monitored for further 'control', and given a proper burial."

"As for relief efforts, I'm happy to say we have an influx of soldiers to watch the inert creatures, and them with relief supplies to help the city begin the inevitably long rebuilding process. Then, and only then, will we have the full picture."

The mayor sighed as more questions arose, while his other officials coordinated with the inbound relief officials.

"Thank heavens the Breton bridge is still intact."

The Breton bridge was the last standing large bridge into the peninsula that Manehatten was on. Other roads to the city would take another 3 hours otherwise.

Every second mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later<strong>

**Manehatten, Karabair district**

**City Hall, upper levels.**

Sitting in an office, overlooking the cityscape from the window, Twilight said nothing as a white wing wrapped around her.

"Why?" Twilight simply breathed quietly.

Beside her, Celestia couldn't reply, as she looked out at the cityscape through the window, the half moon of the evening shining down on the gradually shrinking fires, and illuminated the darkened city. Power would be restored in stages, but already some parts of the city were having their streetlight restored.

Behind them, some steps made both of them turn, and the princesses saw Spike approaching, still as sullen as ever.

"No news. Those two are still not found yet."

"They're only found a quarter of the used bodies so far." Celestia commented sadly. Those corpse units seemed more incognito when they'd been moving then the other creatures had been.

"Why is it doing this?" Spike more asked himself. Unlike many others, they all knew what was behind this.

A few silent moments passed, until Razak wandered in, very quiet all of a sudden:

"Princesses, something's up with Pinkie's body. Its, the skin is still healing itself."

It didn't register in Spike, as he replied harshly: "She's dead! All its doing is making her look better!"

"No, whatever controlled her was doing that. She's still being controlled, its still online!" Twilight realised in horror.

Rushing out, they went to the small place where her body was being kept.

* * *

><p>Luna and Starswirl stood nearby, as Discord had flashed his magic right before Celestia, Spike, Twilight and Razak joined them.<p>

Nearby, Caarim had been watching Pinkie's body, examining it as respectfully as he could with Razak, meaning no dissection.

"Her healing's still going, but no lifesigns still." Caarim said.

"I restrained her body, just in case." Discord said. He was on edge quite badly, as it had been a very long time since any bout of his chaos magic when he was bored. Seeing one of, and presumably with two other friends, in such states was almost too much.

Pinkie still wasn't moving, but Starswirl shone his horn over the still burnt patches of skin. The skin was healing its burns nicely, but a few scars would remain. The hair wasn't growing back however.

"Looks like its restoring her functions, not form. Her hair isn't being stimulated to grow back, just her skin. Probably because only the useful parts are being made to 'act' alive." Starswirl had used subtle magic to look into Pinkie's body. She had similar features to the other body being examined, except her nodes were more energetic to overcome the rigour mortis in hr body. Presumably, the same was in the other 2.

"How is still going?" Luna asked, afraid of what exactly this thing was controlling all these creatures.

"Pinkie's body. The energy the spell targeted was disrupted because it could easily penetrate the rock bodies with its energy. But, flesh blocks it much more readily. And because the energy was deeper imbedded inside Pinkie's, and the other bodies-" Starswirl trailed off.

"Their energies stayed." Twilight finished.

"Yes, but it was weakened greatly." Starswirl then said: "Have any people close to the corpses recovered to be extra careful."

"I'll go tell them-" Luna cut herself off as the room began to shake all of a sudden:

"Earthquake!" Caarim yelled.

The shaking gradually stopped, not a continuous quake, but more a single rumble.

* * *

><p>Hundreds of feet beneath Manehatten, right beneath the Henson river, a deep excavated Entity unit, protected from the blast, had detonated its load.<p>

A massive energy pulse, after data had been gathered from the organic units that barely survived, fired. It released in the form of an underground explosion on the scale of the bygone days of underground nuclear bomb testing.

In the Henson, at the riverbed, the ground collapsed slightly all of a sudden, and from its depression, large waves formed on the river surface, in a circular ripple formation.

3 foot high waves flooded out, rearing boats on the rover up and down as they also washed over the riverside parts of the city slightly.

A small pulse, like part of an earthquake, accompanied the energy pulse. Like an ignition key to a vehicle, it began to bring the Entity units back online.

Some instant, others gradual.

* * *

><p>On the table, Pinkie's body began to slightly shift:<p>

"PINKIE!" Spike yelled.

"Get back!" Razak pulled him away, as the others backed up. Discord flared his magic restraints again, making them become ropes binding Pinkie to the floor.

Writhing on the ground, Pinkie turned her head enough to look at them, a faint bluish/white glow along her back nodes, and her eyes, again.

_"So, you're the ones that tried to disrupt my search? Tried to extinguish my essence, my reach?"_

It was Pinkie's voice, but in a calm, airy tone she'd never spoken in. It was clearly not Pinkie.

"What happened, why are you still online?" Starswirl accusingly asked.

Looking at Starswirl, the biodrone Pinkie said with an emotionless voice: _"You. You're part of it, yet a ghost, a memory. Unlike others in this room, you were once a part of that which we all fade to. You, are the former. It makes sense that you would know that which would affect my assets more readily than just physical force."_

Starswirl knew it referred to his time in the cosmic infinite, before Varkan's efforts accidentally ejected him, and Tul'rok took his place.

"How, are you still alive?" Luna asked sternly.

_"Do you refer to what controls this body, or the one who owns this body, Moon prisoner."_

Luna balked at the insult, or at least as she took it. Aggressive now, Twilight angrily asked: "How are you back?"

_"The one you call Starswirl was correct. Organic 'armour' shielded the core energy in this body, allowing it to continue background processes. This body, and 2 others like it, required greater input than other organic shells, to restore their full usability."_

_"And until recently, once my search for one who seeks my extermination had ended, it had been fully intended to return the 3, this one included, once linked to the Harmonic gemstones, killed by Garnet, alive and well."_

_"But that, is an offer decided to rebuke, in light of the attempt to exterminate my energy by your party!"_

The Pinkie body angrily spat the last sentence, and Spike said in anguish: "You flooded the city, killed hundreds, thousands! Ponies were defending ourselves when your drones attacked!"

_"Just as they defend themselves when the civilians attacked. We search, but now it's been determined that those in this city are a threat. And for the purpose of ensuring that no one undermines the purpose of the source's plans, no threats, one identified, are tolerated."_

_"Your attack, and the faint survival of the organic drones, allowed information to be gathered. All drones shall adapt to withstand such attacks to enough degree to maintain their use. A search was the original intent, but now, you have forced a war. No threats will be tolerated."_

Pinkie's eyes dimmed slightly, as the biodrone settled down. It still glowed, her skin healing still, but she was unconscious still. The drone didn't bother trying to escape, given Discord's restraints. It remained online for some reason though.

In the distance, faint sirens started up again in the city, and conflict could be heard across the city again.

An echo of a familiar shriek, from the organic units, echoed from the city hall basement.

* * *

><p><strong>1 minute later<strong>

The body of the stallion had launched itself off the table, knocking the scientists aside with wild abandon, killing one with a surgical knife to the head before it dashed out the door.

Luckily, the other Entity unit, the urchin shape, at best only wriggled, and only at the head. Some restraint stopped it moving easily enough, even as it tried to sprout legs from its head shell.

By the time police had come in, it had wildly charged out a city hall window, shrieking wildly as it galloped into the city streets.  
>Similar echoing shrieks sounded across the city, along with some deeper bellows from online again urchin drones.<p>

On the river beds, some unused units began to move in, while the 2 larger masses in the river remained motionless for now.

* * *

><p>Forces began to move already, as the Princesses had come out in front of city hall to see the fighting restarting again.<p>

Flash and Dusk Shine had organised battalions around the city, primarily on air teams to attack from above. It seemed no Entity forces were airbourne, despite them evidently having aerial units at Canterlot and Cloudsdale.

"Twilight, we need to get these things back. Physical force still seems to do it!" Flash's rushed statement as Twilight all but galloped down the stairs met her ears.

Back in town hall, the elder Princesses remained with Discord and Starswirl, as they tried to coordinate what to do next.

A loud alert over loudspeaker sounded their next obvious focus:

**"Alert! Large enemies in the river and bay are on the move again! Henson river object has killed the divers somehow, and is proceeding to the Breton Gat bridge! We need units to the Breton Gate Bridge immediately!"**

Whipping her head, Twilight whispered: "Brother, Cadance!"

Flash recalled what he was hearing: "There'll be hundred on that bridge if it gets close!"

Spike and Razak had taken off, along with other pegasi, while Twilight recalled something.

"The thing controlling Pinkie said it was looking for, Garnet, the one who killed them."

Gazing about, Twilight couldn't bring herself to say it, but Garnet was sort of right to try and kill them to weaken the Entity.

Yet, it felt wrong on so many levels to see his actions as justified, when they hurt at such a personal level.

Garnet brought this to the city with his efforts, yet if he'd succeeded, this might have not happened.

Twilight found herself at a quandary, for the deaths of hundreds or thousands meant that her 3 friend MIGHT have not died. But if the deaths of hundreds or thousands had been prevented, those 3 would have died.

The worse had happened, as Garnet had killed them, but too late.

But Twilight would be damned if either Garnet or the Entity got away with it. One was a personal hate, the other a justified hate.

And Spike felt the same, even as he flew to confront whatever massive horrors the Entity had yet to still reveal in the waters of the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, but this chapter was longer than normal.<strong>

**I couldn't trim it to 2 chapters, as I couldn't find a suitable cut off point halfway.**

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to give an analysis of the Entity's methods, and also reveal its resilience to Starswirl's energy boosted spell to disable the energy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As I said in earlier chapters, because of its early absorption of the final Elements traces, the Entity is more prone to emotions than it otherwise would have been. If it had absorbed them gradually by their energy decay from the 6, rather than taking it by force due to Garnet's issues, it wouldn't have retaliated against the city.<strong>

**And it wouldn't take actions it now will against not just Garnet out of vengeance. It previously regarded the citizens of the planet with disregard, uncaring, but not vengeful.**

**Now it sees some as a threat, and is angered by them enough to actually attack, and not just in self defence. Intelligent yes, but prone to self defensive instincts when threatened.**

* * *

><p><strong>As a cruelty, its revealed it originally wanted to return Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie to life, as a kindness to the 3 for its sympathy to their connections to the Elements. But now, it reconsiders it out of spite to those who care for them, who attacked it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	56. Ch 56: Manehatten Siege IV: Savagery

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 56: Manehatten Siege IV, Savagery.**

* * *

><p><strong>21st June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Nightfall**

**Manehatten, Tersk lanes**

Night had fallen over the city, but fire and smoke in some city areas began to blot out the stars, and only the moon shone unobstructed.

Distant fighting had restarted, but the flooded areas of the city saw less fighting ironically. Many of the civilians had evacuated or hid, and the drones had restarted attacks as they took the search further into the less flooded areas.

Varkan had stood over both drones, and as soon as they awoke, he'd stood before them, wings up to appear non-threatening:

Both drones, urchin shape, looked at him with their blank 'faces', until one looked at the other. The second drone quietly scrambled off down the lanes, beginning the search pattern they'd been doing before they were immobilised nearly an hour ago.

The remaining drone stared at Varkan as he quietly asked:

"Can you comminucate?"

The drone continued to stare, but its facial lighting flickered once. Taking initiative, Varkan asked it:

"If you can hear me, do that, 'blinking', again."

Again it flickered.

"Now, I want to ask some questions. One blink for yes, two for no, get it?"

The drone suddenly began to morph slowly in shape, revealing itself as a grey copy of Varkan's body, scarred wings and all:

**"Understood. But, this method is easier."**

Varkan heard the distant shrieks, and inevitable sounds of conflict, and he quietly asked: "Why have you started all attacking much more?"

**"Citizens of this city and their leaders have been deduced as a threat, upon their attempts to exterminate us. Regardless of self defence, understandably so, their efforts make our search for the former collaborator, Garnet, more difficult."**

"Garnet was your assistance?" Varkan asked quickly. He walked around the 'Wyvern' shape drone in the watery streets, much more interested now.

**"Correct. He found the source in the territory of Dingolia, amidst where you, Varkan, attempted to utilise energy directly from the void to create more of your kind from scratch for repopulation needs. Your attempt, and the Source reaching Garnet by communication, were 17 years apart."**

"Garnet was collaborating with your, leader, for 13 years?" Varkan was amazed, but the drone then shifted his shape.

It now stood before Varkan as the dark red diamond dog, complete with the tuft of fur over his right eye, and imposing physique:

**"His resources gathered were helpful, but the Source helped him from time to time with making judgements on his black market empire building. In time, a plan, a virus, was released, all to create the Dragon Migration catastrophe. That was to mask the true purpose, to utilise the Elements of Harmony, and give the Source a body it could interact with. It succeeded, and as a last gesture, the Source tested its power to create an earthquake earlier this year, and allow Garnet to expand his influence into the affected regions."**

Varkan didn't know what to think at all this, but asked the obvious: "And he's turned against you now. Why?"

**"Garnet fears that the Source's plans involve his betrayal, and he fears losing everything if the Source's plans succeed. But, its plans are to bring benefit, not destruction, to this world."**

Looking at the drone's shape, Varkan deduced this was the current form of Garnet. As he had answers for the long term future he could get, Varkan stood his ground in the water, demanding calmly:

"I have more questions. Will you answer them? I've not proven myself a threat."

**"And it is wise to do so."**

With that, the drone stood idly by, mirroring Varkan in form, as it answered his questions in the flooded street market.

* * *

><p><strong>Breton Gate Bridge<strong>

**Manehatten's north river section.**

The non-combat vehicles, namely relief carriages and trucks, had been driven off the bridge before the underwater mass got too near.

After the underground energy burst reactivated the drones, the divers unseen beneath the water had suddenly gone silent. Whatever that massive thing was, it had killed them somehow.

Now, after it had silently moved towards the bridge, spells and even some Earth pony used gunfire shot into the river.

A half dozen magically aided capapults launched depth charges through the air to sink near the object. The underwater detonations and carnage on the surface drew nearer. Whatever it was, it was within 100 metres of the suspension bridge span now, at the centre.

Princess Cadance, Shining Armour, Lucius and Ohmen had retreated back to the East support tower of the bridge, along with the leaders on site coordinating the attack.

"If that thing gets directly under the bridge, it'll just fire straight up through it like all the others!" Lucius's yell was drowned by a few more batches of gunfire 200 metres away.

Looking back towards city hall, Cadance wondered: "Why didn't that spell last?"

Up ahead, some yells called out as the gunfire suddenly stopped:

"Holding fire! Its stopped!"

Rushing tot he side, soldiers, and those at the tower, saw the mass lying still beneath the river, only 50 metres from being beneath its span.

"That thing is massive."

Ohmen's breathless comment summed up everyone's views, as the silhouette was at least 100 metres long end to end.

Suddenly, the water began to bubble above it, and towards the bridge. A red light was forming:

"SHIELD THE BRIDGE!"

Shining Armour yelled out, as all the Unicorn soldiers and he summoned their magic to form a massive one sided shield between the bridge span and the submerged mass.

As she and Lucius added their energy, Ohmen unable to, Cadance winced as a loud series of red explosions impacted the shield. Deafening at this distance, they fired at least a dozen times, before they suddenly fell silent.

The shield kept up, and the mass didn't move again for another minute.

* * *

><p>Ohmen then spoke up, as about 1 in every 4 soldiers relaxed, but stayed alert on the bridge in case it attacked again: "I sensed magnetism, deep, in that thing. That wasn't magic or energy, some sort of magnetic launched projectile."<p>

"What, like a railgun?" Lucius wondered. He had a habit of researching military technology from around the world. One particular interest was the magnetically launched projectile technology being championed as a successor to gunpowder entirely for guns, and even transport.

"Maybe." Ohmen guessed.

Cadance relaxed her magic, while Shining Armour came out of it also, leaving the soldiers across the bridge to half hold up a shield:

"Okay, that will hold for about 2 seconds, but the rest of us coming in as it fires will ensure it holds."

"I guess that avoids everyone getting tired." Cadance said with some relief.

A calm minute of eerie calm passed, but nobody dared fire down on the mass again.

"What's it doing?" Lucius wondered. The Sombra clone was on edge, but in the distance they saw 3 familiar sights flying towards them:

"Its Razak!" Lucius yelled happily.

"Looks like he brought others with him." Ohmen remarked.

Landing nearby, Spike landed behind Razak, while Cadance had rushed forwards to pull Twilight into a hug not seconds after she landed:

"I'm so sorry Twilight, we heard about your frie-"

"I'm fine!" Twilight said rather quickly. Backing off, Cadance saw a stern look in her eyes, as she was focusing on the edge of the bridge. Shining had noticed Twilight's angry visage, and asked quietly:

"Twily, are-"

"What's it doing now?" The Princess of Friendship wasn't in a state that matched her title, but the royal couple knew tonight was far from a night to endorse such an attitude.

It was a military captain nearby that spoke up, a dark brown Earth pony stallion: "Nothing so far Princess Twilight. It stopped after-"

A chatter on the radio stopped him, and a nearby soldier alerted:

"Fighting, at the West tower end!"

Walking over to the edge of the bridge with some binoculars, a nearby Unicorn pony cried out: "They're climbing up the West tower!"

In the distance, flashes of magical fire and clear brawling were seen, but too distant to make out yet.

All the while, the Unicorns on the bridge had to maintain their shield across the bridge front.

As the seconds unfolded, the Unicorns keeping the bridge shield up at the lower level became heavily guarded, but a charge to the West end of the bridge was beginning.

Running to the edge, Razak pulled his head back quickly as he yelled out: "HEY! They're coming up the East tower!"

Backing up, the force instinctively moved to the centre of the road, but held their ground.

* * *

><p>Tense, Spike growled as he heard the first creature crawling up near the road level.<p>

But the first creatures to emerge came slowly, about 100 metres in front of them towards the bridge centre.

One was a very large form, stony like the other creatures, except bigger, shaped more like an oversized komodo, hunched over at a 4 degree angle, but able to run on all fours.

Odd protrusions on its back, wrists and shoulders had unknown purpose, but the hardened horns and claws on their head, hands and feet were clearly weapons.

If the normal urchin drones were standard, multitask drones, the workers, then these were designed for combat, the soldiers.

Beside it, dripping wet, a familiar figure was there, her body marred still with the burnt off fur sections, and the flesh still burnt and scarred in places. The nodes glowed a harsh blue-white white along her back, in particular some odd nodes that surrounded the base of her white horn.

The nearest circle of guards, protecting a Unicorn striving to keep the bridge shield up with the others along the bridge, aimed at the pair.

The others were breathless as 'Rarity' turned to look blankly at the guards, but a faint energy buildup grew in her horn, dust collecting into a few small fragments, growing in size, in front of her horn.

The familiar shriek bellowed from her as she fired the spell, a familiar red colour. The guards raised shields, but the red trailing 'bullets' ripped right through them, one guard almost beheaded as the shot ripped through his neck, and not his chest.

Helpless, the guard had to focus on the shield as Rarity prepared to fire again.

The red blaze came at him, but curved mid flight, to just miss his head.

Clearly surprised, Rarity whipped her head to see what had diverted the projectile.

Ohmen, in his mutate form, had focused his magnetism, and curved the round. Beside him, instantly recognisable threats.

"FIRE!"

An unknown pegasus made the call, and spells and gunfire launched at the two. The larger urchin drone shirked back at the attack, raising an arm in defence.

Rarity's blue shield stopped most of the attacks as she moved behind the large drone, but a spell penetrated the shield before she could fully get through.

At the tower, Spike shuddered as he saw Rarity blown backwards, her face hit full force by the burning spell.

Whipping around, he saw the Unicorn soldiers and began to growl in blind aggression:

"Who shot her!?"

"Spike! FOCUS, that's not-!" Razak yelled.

**"ELIMINATE THE SHIELD UNICORNS!"**

Rarity's voice, rancid and booming somehow, carried across the bridge, as she staggered to her feet, the burn marks from the spell already healing. The large drone nearest her advanced on the nearest shield Unicorn, whom Ohmen rushed to save.

Fighting broke out, the only clear lines at the bridge towers themselves. The Equestrian forces caught in the middle of the bridge fought, but it was a losing battle.

The water mass waited patiently by the bridge, ready to fire again.

* * *

><p>Up ahead, more and more of the soldier drones rushed onto the bridge, spellfire and gunfire exchanged in a haphazard manner. But gradually, the centre of the bridge began to fall into enemy hands.<p>

The shield began to flicker slightly, but it held.

"Fall back!"

Yells came as the spellfire increased, but the soldier drones continued to advance. Air attacks came down, but they only slowed as some of the soldier drones fought back.

The nearest drone looked up, a node on its rock back forming into a cannon. Familiar red streaks shot into the airbourne chariots, sending Unicorns diving to the ground with parachutes or rescued by Pegasi.

* * *

><p>The forces fell back more, with Shining Armour and Cadance focusing on keeping the shield intact. But it was getting harder as they backed up along the bridge.<p>

"SPIKE!"

Twilight's yell followed Spike flying off in a rage, him barely in control as he fled, back towards the bridge.

"The crazy idiot's going after her!?" Lucius yelled in disbelief.

"That's not her, and it won't be." Twilight recalled the harsh words the Entity had spoken through Pinkie's restrained body.

Razak turned to Twilight, as Shining Armour and Cadance began to tire from the shield spell with the other Unicorns on nearby trucks and chariots:

"Come on! I'm not letting Ohmen or my brother get killed!"

Razak flew off in a hurry, with Twilight looking at Shining quickly:

"What about the shield!?"

"The bridge is lost! We can hold it while you help him get them out!" Cadance said painfully. She and Shining, and other Unicorns, could all feel it. The bridge shield wouldn't last forever now that the bridge's centre was out. It was harder to cast further from the shield itself.

Twilight breathed in some panic now, and yelled to Lucius: "Come with me!"

The Sombra clone nodded, and the clone formed himself as a dark mist to fly faster beside Twilight.

* * *

><p>"RARITY!"<p>

Spike bellowed as he grappled with a soldier drone. The drones were powerful, surpassing him by a few inches in height, and pretty much matching Spike in strength.

He let loose another stream of fire into the soldier's head, the drone proving to have very heat resistant rock and metal coating it.

Unrelenting, Spike grappled his opponent hard enough to toss it over the side of the bridge nearby, the sure-fire way of getting through them.

Seeing the White Unicorn firing away at a distant shield Unicorn, whose guards were fast dwindling by hers and a pair of soldier drones, Spike charged.

Hearing him, Rarity turned and fired her next shot at Spike. In an adrenaline burst, he narrowly ducked the shot, his want to save her still blinding him.

As he saw her eyes meet his, her blue irises made him falter as they usually did.

Something burning slammed into his chest, making him stumble. Her shot had hit him, though it didn't penetrate.

Nearby, a Soldier drone charged him as he got within 3 metres of Rarity, and tackled Spike to roll along the ground with him.

In a rage, Spike rolled the drone under him and stomped on its neck until it broke off at the head.

A pair of red shots hit his side, as Rarity continued to fire wordlessly.

**"An anomaly. You strengthen as magical energy hits your exterior. A simple solution."**

Her horn glowed blue, but the corpse of the soldier drone beneath him came apart, forming restraints on his whole body.

The restraints forced Spike's mouth open as he looked up at Rarity, whose horn glowed red again she angled it into his mouth:

As Spike began to cry and beg her, a black burst of magic sent Rarity sprawling backwards onto her side.

Flying down, Lucius fired at the stone restraints holding Spike to the road, as the shield began to flicker:

"We have got to go!"

"NO!"

Spike ran towards Rarity, not hearing Lucius, nor Razak's pleas. Overhead, Twilight fired her pink spells at nearby soldier drones.

Gaining her bearings, 'Rarity' thrashed as a pair of purple arms gripped her hard against a dragon's chest.

"I'm not leaving you here Rarity." Spike muttered.

Thrashing, the controlled Rarity shrieked similar screeches, as soldier drones saw the sight of the dragon kidnapping one of their assets. Oddly, they did nothing, except focus on the last few shield Unicorns.

Flying back, Twilight couldn't help stop as she looked back, and saw a certain Unicorn mutate trapped at the bridge centre, right as the shield fell:

"Ohmen." She breathed.

* * *

><p>Around Ohmen, as he used his magnetism to create a mutilating hailstorm of metal parts, the 3 soldier drones collapsed into a shredded heap.<p>

The fighting had stopped, and he noticed the shield beginning to fail, with him right in the bridge centre.

Turning to leave, as he saw a familiar black streak in the distance, Ohmen heard a faint noise behind him:

**"Leaving so soon, Charge?"**

A rocky shape, with no metal inside at all by what he could sense, grabbed him like a vicegrip just a few metres behind him.

Whipping him around, a log forgotten face stared at him as he used his magnetism to bring the bridge railings to him, freeing his restraints.

The Wyvern male, Tul'rok, stood before him, clad in the same clothing as when he'd escorted him to be experimented upon nearly 30 years ago, without Varkan's approval. Magic experimentation, but more revenge against Celestia for killing Sa'ral. Varkan and Tul'rok had a temporary falling out over Tul'rok's parallel efforts causing schisms in the old Hephaestus group, before they came together for the effort to wield the Harmony magic.

But to Ohmen, his breath caught as he saw the face of his primary torturer.

**"I let you go all those years before, because you weren't needed anymore. Now, you've proven yourself as a threat, and you won't get away this time."**

Tul'rok shifted form to the komodoshape drone, but oddly, he didn't charge.

A loud roaring of water sounded, and Ohmen nearly screamed in panic as he focused his magnetism to bring some metal to his aid.

The no longer submerged colossus of rock, metal and flash slammed through the centre of the bridge, not bothering to use the mounted nodes, clearly heavy cannons, along its body length.

* * *

><p>Lucius had been closest, but everyone on both sides of the bridge had seen it. The massive creature had burst from the river, charging itself 'head' first through the bridge like some demented, 150 metre long bull.<p>

The centre of the bridge tore apart, taking trapped Unicorns, knocked unconscious or killed pegasi, and ponies with it. Even the drones, though they could survive the fall and impact, weren't spared.

The creature, as it swam back through the river out of the water slightly, was something only heard of in legends, tall tales, but by it being here, and the Entity's existence period of just about a year, it was clearly real.

A monstrously sized Giant Squid, clearly what would be called a Kraken by sailors.

The fighting had stopped as the cruiser sized Giant Squid came to turn around in the water. Such a creature wouldn't attack in such a way, but the implants and hundreds of nodes along its body, including what looked like a sort of exoskeletal lining along its tentacles, made its muscles much more capable than it otherwise would have been.

As it turned, it charged the bridge again, the parts of the bridge still collapsing into the river clearly drawing it in.

Overhead the less collapsed bridge section Lucius saw a Unicorn mutate hovering in the air, coming to clamber his way to the slanting roads on the bridge's Western, the city's side.

Ohmen breathed in panic, but not before the soldiers at both ends of the bridge began firing distant shots at the approaching Drone Kraken.

His magnetic 'hover platform' had saved his life, barely. But that thing was coming back.

* * *

><p>Shining Armour reclined against the open back carriage's wall with Cadance beside him, both exhausted by the shield spell. Other Unicorns with them, and on the other side of the bridge, were in similar conditions.<p>

The soldier drones had backed off into the water as soon as the bridge was broken, so they had some breathing room.

Overhead, they'd seen Spike, with a thrashing Rarity held in his arms, flying back to city hall, Razak and Twilight flying by only to say Ohmen and Lucius were still out there.

"We have to help!"

Razak yelled as he took off. Twilight stood by Shining Armour and Cadance, as her brother looked on at the exhausted forced around him:

"What can we do against these things! Everytime we think they're beatable they bring out something new!"

Twilight saw this was as close as her brother came to breaking, but she couldn't console him, neither could Cadance.

A morbid thought, but they were at least safe for now.

She couldn't say the same for Ohmen and Lucius, and Razak flying to help them.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, Tersk lanes<strong>

Varkan heard some distant explosions north east of his location. The drone began to walk off, saying: **"All will be made clear in moments, and the ultimatum of revenge we seek. The Source knows you more than other organics, its primary influence on its mind knows you well."**

**"It wants you to know it intends to carry out your original intentions with the energy as part of its grand plans. Consider this in your own plans, Varkan."**

As the drone finished, it turned to the Wyvern as it changed shape, becoming once again, the male Wyvern, Tul'rok.

**"Restoring the world balance, requires all the playing species to be a part of it."**

Varkan's eyes widened as he saw the Tul'rok drone quickly turn into its urchin shape again, scrambling down the streets and around the corner on its multiple limbs.

Radio chatter came in that the Breton gate bridge had been destroyed by some sort of giant squid, controlled by the creatures it seemed.

Breathing heavily, Varkan unfolded his wings and flew off, his mind racing at everything he'd taken in from his questioning and the events around him.

Whatever he concluded, he had to find Garnet.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, Augeron heights.<strong>

**Safehouse.**

The distant fighting only brought Garnet further on edge, but he'd ordered his henchmen to dim the lights, and shut all the windows.

He knew the fighting was distant, but that squid monster wasn't the opening they needed. A denser target needed to come before Garnet would chance an attack.

* * *

><p>The Entity knew what would draw Garnet out all right, and it had two actions in mind.<p>

One was being prepared by the second, being aerial attacked mass out in the bay. The Equestrians now thought it another Kraken, but they were wrong.

The Second action was searching for Garnet, along with some other Urchin drones, navigating the city's alleyways in secret as they searched the city's district near the warehouse areas.

It knew Garnet's connections would be here, with the other safehouse locations. By what it had experienced of Garnet's mind, it seemed his most likely option path.

The Orange Mare, her blond mane dishevelled and patchy from the burnt hair roots, but her body recovering from the burns visibly on her skin, sensed about. The nodes along her back gave her links to the nearby Urchin drones searching the rooftops with her.

They knew Garnet's life signature, and knew he was within a mile of their position.

Applejack's function from the other two was much more in line with what the Entity's primary goal had always been for Manehatten, to locate Garnet.

Plus, it would be a cruelty to Garnet once he saw how much he'd failed in taking the Entity out.

'Applejack' leapt across another city roof, much further than she normally could have, as they searched the roofs of another city block.

* * *

><p><strong>The battle rages further, and a series of unfortunate encounters results.<strong>

**All the while, Garnet waits for his chance to retaliate. But increasingly, the Entity's methods grow in power.**

* * *

><p><strong>As for the 'Kraken', the ability of a squidoctopus to raise its tentacles in the air like in many monster movies is impo****ssible. The Entity's exoskeletal features and implants give it the strength to do so, a 'bone' structure of sorts to go with its all muscle flesh.**

**Plus, if dragons exist in this world, why not a Kraken? Not just one, but a species of deepsea, supersized squid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcritique as one would.**


	57. Ch 57: Manehatten Siege V: Targets

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 57: Manehatten Siege V, Targets**

* * *

><p><strong>21st June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Breton Gate Bridge**

**Manehatten's north river section.**

The Kraken passed with an eerie calm towards the broken suspension bridge span.

In the Henson river, swimming amidst the debris with the river water, desperately swimming military ponies were being suddenly dragged underwater as soon as it passed beneath them, picking them off like a hungry fish to hovering lake flies.

Focusing his magnetism, Ohmen heard a flutter of wings, and saw Razak fly down beside him, along with the condensing shadow mist that Lucius arrived in. Standing on the shattered edge of the road, the dark shape rippled the river water beneath the bridge.

"How are we supposed to fight that thing?" Razak asked. He was outmatched, the dragon ill suited to water combat.

"You're not. You two are going to get as many out of the water as you can." Ohmen said, still focusing his magnetism.

"But Ohmen, that thing went through this bridge like paper!" Lucius protested.

All of a sudden, parts of the bridge on the other side of the broken span began to break loose, though none fell to the water. Bolts, girders and railings began to hover. Only parts of the concrete road surface fell to the water a hundred metres below.

Grunting at the effort, Ohmen yelled: "Get down there and start rescuing now, before it comes round again!"

Down below, the Kraken had swum under the bridge, coming to settle directly beneath the span. Already, tentacles began to rise up to the bridge span.

With a bellow, Ohmen began his assault, his changeling mutate form prominent as he used his hooves/claws to control the bridge parts opposite him.

A storm of metal girders and fragments shot point first into the water, and as they hit, a deafening roar sounded from the water, blood rising from the water in large amounts. Above the bridge span, a floating forest of metal was in place, waiting to be launched.

Off to the side, as soon as Razak took off, familiar screeches and footsteps sounded, as more of the soldier drones emerged.

"They're coming off that Kraken! Its a goddamn transport for them!" Razak yelled, flying down fast as he dodged some fired red shots from some soldier drones.

The soldier drones were climbing up the tower again, and were beginning to fence them in.

"I've got them." Lucius said, while Ohmen began to hover in the air, metal fragments forming a shield around him as he rose above the bridge gap.

Turning to the advancing soldiers, Lucius saw some flinching as some remaining trooper forces opened fire on them, but he advanced then as a black mist.

Not wasting time, Lucius passed by each soldier as they came, and simply catapulted them off the bridge edge. He didn't have time to find out if he could really kill such rock beings easily, but he could get them off the bridge until they came back again.

No soldier drones were being killed, but each one would take at least 5 minutes to walk across the river bed, and climb back up the bridge tower to street level.

Lucius settled into the monotonous battle, but elsewhere, Ohmen was experiencing just how powerful the Entity engineered Kraken was.

* * *

><p>Back on the bridge's Eastern end, Shining Armour and Cadance saw the bridge campaign had settled for now. Lucius seemed content with repulsing the soldiers as they came, and the drones weren't attacking the Unicorn troopers so much as they fired from the east bridge end.<p>

What was uncertain was the Kraken swimming up the river, as Ohmen Magnes hovered after it 200 metres above the river, a protective metal fragment sphere around him. Metal parts from the ruined bridge mid section followed him, launching into the river after the massive creature like a gigantic set of claws.

Blood trailed, and Ohmen had the upper hand.

"Unbelievable. I see why Celestia once had him as a pupil." Shining Armour said, looking on at the power he was seeing.

Overhead, a quickly flying purple shape dropped a drenched Earth pony soldier on the nearby road, a few medics rushing over to bring him in. Not stopping, Razak flew off again, not letting his exhaustion get to him.

"Its destroyed the bridge, whatever's leading these things. What does it want now?" Cadance said, still horrified about all the things happening.

Over to the side, a radio call came in:

"Princess Cadance, Consort Shining Armour, news from the Eastern harbour squadrons. No damage is being done to the second Kraken out in the bay, but it hasn't attacked yet, or revealed itself."

An Earth Pony commander rushed herself over with the call, but all the Mare's message did was worry the couple further.

Yells of panic sounded all of a sudden, as the metal forest hovering after the Kraken seemed to be fluctuating slightly, some parts even falling.

"He's falling!" Cadance exclaimed.

True, bridge girders slammed into the river like spears, but the metal sphere protecting Ohmen was gradually falling apart, and descending to the river.

"He's spent." Shining Armour said fearfully.

* * *

><p>Launching another soldier drone over the bridge edge into the river below, and sweeping a dark magic wave at 2 more, Lucius saw the metal formation over the river beginning to falter.<p>

"Ohmen, the idiot pushed himself too hard." He knew Ohmen's powers had limits, like a magic user.

More screeches, but one of them was different. Whipping around, Ohmen saw a wet, drenched and feral Earth pony stallion charging him, nodes along his back glowing.

A corpse unit was with them, meaning Rarity wasn't the only one assaulting the bridge.

Instinctively, Lucius lowered his head and fired, a black pulse going right through the stallion's chest. Only stumbling, the stallion attacked still, a screeching noise coming as he opened his jaws to bite Lucius.

Backing up in a black mist form, Lucius roared back and swung his horn sideways. A bridge railing was seized in a black aura as it fired out.

The railing speared the stallion corpse in the neck, pinning it to the other side of the bridge road. Gradually the screeching stopped, and Lucius felt tempted to breathe easily.

Panting in exhaustion, Lucius saw more soldiers coming over the bridge, and knew it was time to leave.

Focusing, he formed a dark mist shape again and flew past the soldiers before they could attack, retreating to the line of Unicorns.

An electrifying pain suddenly shot out as the last soldier grabbed Lucius mid flight as a mist, the electric attack from its claws stopping his magic.

Throwing the dark Unicorn over its head, the soldier drone saw Lucius smash shoulder first into the nearest road barrier.

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

Cadance teleported before Shining, yelling not to go, could grab her, and before he knew it, she was beyond the firing line, her magic blast knocking back the nearby soldier drones long enough to reach Lucius.

"Lucius!"

Cadance rushed over, and saw Lucius's shoulder was badly dislocated, possibly broken.

"ARGH! Don't move it!" Lucius bellowed.

"I'm getting you out of here!" Cadance focused her magic, teleporting her and Lucius back a few hundred metres before the soldier drones could fire on them.

As soon as they were back with the others, Shining Armour rushed over:

"What were you thinking Cadance!?"

"He was going to be killed!" Cadance said vehmently. As medic ponies attended to begin treating Lucius's arm, he gasped:

"Ohmen, he's pushing himself too hard out there!"

Looking out at the river again, the soldiers that heard Lucius around the medic area saw the metal forest still falling further.

A faint purple shape, having got as many out the river as he could, was flying towards him.

Looking around, Shining made the call: "Get a pegasi squadron out to help! All others here, retreat further into the city!"

The convoy was ready to move off the bridge end as his words, but strangely the soldier drones weren't advancing on them. In fact, they were leaping off the shattered bridge into the river.

* * *

><p><strong>Henson River, 1 mile south of the Breton Gate Bridge<strong>

A massive headache reigning in his mind, Ohmen saw a nearby fishing boat, having broken free and drifting in the river by the tsunami earlier today, and decided to land.

He could ease off his magnetism if he was standing.

Ahead, the Kraken sensed its weakening attacker, and no sooner had Ohmen landed, or more near collapsed on the fishing boat, it had turned, and began approaching fast. A wake in the water, a few flecks of squid flesh and Entity node rock protruding from the water, signalled it approach.

Staggering to his knees, Ohmen heard the countless bridge girders and fragments dropping into the river around the fishing boat, the distant rumbling waves of the incoming kraken barely discernable.

His head pounded, and he knew he'd pushed himself too hard now. If he had an aneurysm soon, or right now, he'd not be surprised.

Unsteady on his feet, the changeling hybrid, his grey fur battered with dust and sweat, his brown mane a similar state, he focused the metal bridge parts around the boat into the air around the boat, before they sank to the riverbed.

"Ohmen! I'm coming!"

Razak's cry failed to register, as Ohmen gave one last burst, and with a painful bellow, he magnetically launched every single metal girder, bolt, welding and railing towards the Kraken as it approached.

As soon as he began his assault, he felt a great deal of pain around his eye, and his vision swam. He vision blurred, but he pressed on, ignoring the headache that came with it.

He knew this might happen, but he'd never pushed his power this much. All the symptoms had what was warned of overuse of his abilities, and if he wasn't careful, the aneurysm that was definitely there now might rupture.

A last push, as Ohmen knew every metal projectile now flying at the Kraken like an artillery salvo was on target, and he let go. His blurred vision saw splashes of water and some blood, as the girders skewered the Kraken. Staggering, he heard the shrieks, but was unable to tell if he'd hurt it too much.

He clutched his head in pain, right as Razak landed beside him to hold him up:

"Come on! We can't stay here!"

As soon as Razak pulled Ohmen up, a few red shots hit the boat's steering cabin near them, sending Razak diving to the floor. Glimpsing in his swimming vision, Ohmen shuddered as he saw a figure stood atop the incoming Kraken's body, just protruding above the waves.

The familiar stone skinned Wyvern, with an arm formed with a railgun, was firing shots at them as the Kraken it stood atop closed. Blood trailed, but the girders sticking out of the Kraken's main body did little to slow it. Any other creature would have retreated, but not this one.

Some red shots came right through the boat, and Razak leapt them into the air, his spread wings beating hard.

Red shots came, and beneath them Ohmen saw the blurry sight of the fishing boat torn asunder by the Kraken's charge, tentacles extending out behind it in an attempt to reach them. Too high up, the stone Wyvern on the Kraken's body fired more shots.

Over the immense pain, Ohmen focused his magnetism to repulse the shots.

4 shots were deflected to the side, what metal the Entity drones used to project the shots usable by Ohmen. But right then, Ohmen's head felt like it was suddenly splitting open.

His neck went stiff, his headache seemed to erupt, and any light he saw from the world around him burned his eyes all of a sudden. Crying out, Ohmen almsot fell unconscious.

"Ohmen!"

Razak yelled, but it was a blurry voice in Ohmen's ears. Glancing up, Ohmen saw a faint red light come fast beneath them as they got near the city's river edge.

The red shot, un-deflected, went right through Razak's left wing and through part of his underside. With nothing more than a gasp of shock, Razak began to spiral to the ground.

Ohmen lost consciousness before gravity began to take them both.

* * *

><p>Behind them, the Kraken turned to head back down the river, towards the harbour, much blood trailing from the girders imbedded into its body.<p>

The nodes along its body were already stimulating faster healing, but the Kraken wasn't in any condition to attack anymore.

On top of it, the stone bodied version of the Wyvern, Tul'rok, would have smirked if it could.

Those two targets were out of commission for certain, dead or alive.

It last saw them slamming onto a leisure Marina parking lot. Some troopers would pick them up if they were fast enough to get them before they died.

It had other priorities anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, Karabair district<strong>

**City Hall**

Rarity twitched slightly on the gantry, restrained in place where the old Stallion body had broken free from the military medics inspecting it.

Beside her, Pinkie was similarly restrained, but merely twitching also.

Care was taken with them, but they were oddly calm, despite Rarity trying to stab Spike with her horn on the flight over. But here, she wasn't even trying to use her magic, despite the cover installed over her horn.

* * *

><p>"How could it do this? Why?" Twilight asked herself. The shock was gone, and now grief had been replaced by disgust and confusion.<p>

Spike sat nearby, but truthfully, he couldn't help but admit: "I don't get it. For all things, they look like they're alive now, save a few burns and bald spots. But why is it still controlling them?"

"I should be happy Rarity isn't dead, but whether this is better I'm not sure."

Spike stood up at that point, taking one last look at the 2 Mares restrained in the room nearby through the glass.

As Spike left, he flashed a half hearted smile at Flash, who walked in on Twilight sat nearby:

"Princess Cadance and Shining Armour are due back in a few minutes. Some were injured or killed, the bridge was destroyed. They've got a damn Kraken in the harbour, possibly two."

Twilight looked at Flash, asking with a half hearted hopeful voice: "Any news on other bodies being used?"

Knowing what she meant, Flash shook his head: "Applejack's nowhere to be found, along with half of the other bodies used."

Closer nearby, Starswirl and Caarim were finishing looking over the Entity Urchin drone fragments nearby.

* * *

><p>"There. Now we have more robust samples. One for me, and one for Hephaestus and the Oceanic Alliance."<p>

Starswirl had the sealed ziploc bags separated into two batches, each allocated as he said. Caarim saw the old stallion's magic seal the bags of samples from the urchin creature, but asked:

"So, will researching the samples help?"

Starswirl stopped, and said bitterly: "Not much. It can adapt, as it did against my attack I launched earlier. All my efforts did was make these things angry. And all these samples will provide is an insight into a previous, outdated stage of this, being's assets."

Caarim looked over at the restrained two mares, and said cautiously: "Urm, is it a good idea to speak while they're there? It could be listening."

**"'It' is listening. Nice of you to finally realize this."**

Starswirl turned to Rarity, whose voice served as the Entity's objection: "Quiet."

Turning her head away, 'Rarity' settled into the seat. Caarim on the other hand, slithered over to both of them, wondering aloud:

"I wonder.. I didn't sense minds in the other drones because, well, there wasn't one. Maybe with these two.."

Focusing his mental abilities, Caarim delved deep into the mind of Pinkie first:

_A hazy grey mist, with faint blue/white trails leading off to show other Entity drones being controlled across the city and world. In incalculable distance away, a hub of energy acted as the source of it all, immeasurably larger than its assets._

_Focusing on the current one, Caarim's mind revealed that, in fact, the majority of the mind inside here was Pinkie's mind. The brighter blue, with faint image flashes, was undoubtedly hers, and not the Entity's._

_Probing further, Caarim sensed the nature of the Entity's control, and while it wasn't as deep as thought, where it was determined how strong it was._

Pulling out of 'Pinkie Pie's' mind, Caarim took a few moments to sense into Rarity's mind.

Waiting nearby, Starswirl saw Caarim say with some hope: "Better get Princess Twilight in here, she'll want to hear this."

* * *

><p>"They're alive!?" Twilight asked, shock, relief and horror mixing into an unrecognisable tone in her voice.<p>

Spike had rushed in with Twilight, as she called to Spike before Starswirl brought them inside. As it turned out, Princess Luna, Celestia, Discord and Flash also came in, curious about any hope of getting them back.

"Yes, well, they never died to begin with from what memories I probed, both their subdued ones and the controlling Entity." Caarim said.

"But they were shot. And burned in their carriage!" Celestia remarked.

"Yes, but you saw how quickly their skin was healing. It focused on their brains, the parts needed to keep them alive, as it began to rebuild them. They've been secretly 'infected' with these nodes since the night before they were killed. A reporter that barged into their room attacked them, forced the main node onto the back of their heads, hidden beneath their manes until it seeped into the skin. That reporter was a-"

"Disguised creature, I see." Twilight guessed. The creatures had easily marked all 6 of them to track, and sap the last of the Harmony magic traces from them, why not more?

"Yes. It kept them alive, barely, in a state that otherwise comes off as dead. Healing the skin, was the last thing to be done." Caarim explained.

Looking at both mares on the table, Discord asked them:

"Why are you healing these two, and I presume Applejack, and not the other bodies you've hijacked."

'Rarity' answered: _**"Initially, as a gesture of goodwill. Absorbing the remaining Elemental magic earlier than just letting it naturally fade, as Garnet's actions required, meant accidental, over stimulation took place. It, 'felt', as a consequence of absorbing it early. The emotions that the Element wielders used to fuel them manifested in the source once all 6 were acquired. And, given that the other 3 were safe, but these 3 not, steps were taken to ensure their survival with then intention of saving those that it was felt a sense of 'friendship' had. A meaningless, but distracting emotion that couldn't be ignored."**_

"You saved them, because you cared about them?" Spike was thoroughly confused: "Then why are you attacking the city?"

'Pinkie' answered: _**"This has already been explained. It is not complicated, any creature shall act defensively, or in a pre-emptive attack, when it feels threatened, be it by Garnet's efforts in Cloudsdale or Canterlot to weaken me, or by citizens attacking the drones as they search for Garnet."**_

_**"But now, because you tried to offline the attempts, with the attack Starswirl instigated, and Princesses Celestia and Luna, and Discord aided in, the 3 shall not be returned unharmed. They will return, but not unscathed."**_

"What are you going to do?" Twilight asked menacingly:

_**"Once this search is over, they will be released from control. But, since the assets all came back online following Starswirl's attack, they have had their minds brought back more than they were before. Before, they were in a deep, dreamless sleep of sorts. But now, they will be experiencing the full extent of the control the Source has. For Rarity in particular, she was aware, conscious, and unable to act, the whole time the assault on the Breton Gate bridge took place. She felt everything, and all the while, she had the command and control of the entire Source, and its equivalent of thousands to millions of voices, in her mind."**_

_**"Once the 3 are released, they may well have been driven to insanity, a fate worse than death."**_ Pinkie's last words brought home the cruelty the Entity was unleashing through these 3, but it was also a distraction.

_**"And their release will be soon, as it is certain that Garnet, and his split personna, will be unable to resist an opportunity to destroy us. A fake target to lure him out, and destroy him."**_

Commotion suddenly echoed in the hallways not a few seconds later, as a commander rushed down to them all to say activity was happening in the harbour with the second large enemy, presumably a second Kraken.

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

**Manehatten, Percheron Tower**

Having flown, a struggle given Varkan's less efficient wyvern wings, up to the 50th floor of one of Manehatten's tallest buildings, and the tallest in the south Eastern area of the main city, he now had a panoramic view of the entire city.

Looking out, Varkan could see the areas of fighting, where fires illuminated, and not the street lighting.

The floods across the waterfront areas were largely subsiding now, but the damage done was immense, if the lack of lighted areas near ground floor or completely in some areas were an indicator.

Fighting echoed in the distance, but the city had quietened down. A mile or so to the north, he could make out a central park of sorts that had been converted into a fortified relief sanctuary. A little hardship would be endured given the enemies still attacking, and the supplies needed delayed with the destroyed bridges.

However, out in the harbour, he saw what the Entity drone, which mimicked a Wyvern appearance, for 'ease', had talked about.

Squadrons of pegasi, armed airships and flying chariots with armed Unicorn atop them, shone spotlights down onto two forms beneath the waves. One, moving out to the larger bay slowly, was undoubtedly the modified Kraken that destroyed the bridges. Clearly, controlling organics extended to many different forms.

The other mass out in the bay had taken a lot of punishment, with depth charges, attacking spells and even dropped boulders having no effect on it. Weirdly, by the distant looks of it, no retaliation took place. Why self defence everywhere but there?

Knowing that the Entity's plan would enter its endgame here, Varkan could do nothing except sit back and wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten harbour, 2 miles from waterfront.<strong>

Just about 4 miles from the harbour walls, which still stood strong after the localised tsunami, the second mass was illuminated beneath the water, though still obscure.

Other distant squadrons of pegasi and Unicorn flight chariots stayed clear of the second Kraken, which by the illuminated water, was bleeding much less than it had been. Clearly though, it was in retreat, so there was that little relief to take in.

But they'd seen the weapons the Kraken had used on the bridge, and took no chances on the second.

Looking down, the Equestrian Zeppelin commander looked to his first lieutenant, a slim but fast pegasus mare:

"3 hours, and it hasn't moved in all that time."

"We've got another load of depth charges ready to go, but many are beginning to question about bothering. Its not doing anything to it." She replied.

Looking out the window, down 3000 feet and 2 miles away, the second Kraken limped through the harbour mouth, the faint blood trail looking to attract sharks in the bay ironically.

But the sharks stayed clear of the healing Kraken, for unknown reasons that didn't bode well.

Activity and alarms sounded all of a sudden, as a noise that even was heard in the Zeppelin command cabin echoed. A deep, bellowing groan.

"Its coming up!"

A shout was paralleled with Pegasi squadrons and Unicorn chariots around the Zeppelin to get ready for the Kraken to fire its back mounted cannons.

Illuminated, the water rushed away, as the dark shape came to the surface. It was black, craggy, and glowing at some joints like so many other creatures seen today.

But this one was massive.

"That's not a Kraken!" A bridge operator's exclamation was all that could be said.

* * *

><p>From beneath the wave, a smooth, dark greyblack form was rising, though the joints were fewer, so less glowing. This was a much more solid unit.

It rose, and as soon as more than half its mass was out of the water, it was clear this wasn't just a swimming unit.

From beneath the water, with the last of the massive aircraft's mass, a few dozen medium sized engines glowed bright blue/white, as they roared loud and hard to raise the craft out of the bay, into the air.

"Pull back!"

The Zeppelin tried to turn away, but the front of it was caught by the rising ship beneath it. The craft was smaller than the Zeppelin, at only 110 metres long, but the 180 metre long Zeppelin was much less dense. The aircraft rose, taking the Zeppelin nose first upwards, breaking some of the fabric and air sacks at the front.

The Zeppelin began to descend, nose first but slowly, as the massive aircraft rose up to 3000 before stopping. Pegasus helped rescue the crew members from the Zeppelin, with only 50 of them to rescue making it easier.

Water rained down from the now stationary heavy aircraft, and by all the protrusions and sleek parts, it was along the same lines as the aircraft seen at Canterlot and Cloudsdale, though the size of a ship in comparison.

As the squadrons kept their eyes out for trouble, the aircraft suddenly started to glow all of a sudden on its top side, and at that moment, something fired skywards.

As soon as it left the aircraft, those near the aircraft were nearly blinded by how bright it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, Percheron Tower<strong>

In the distance, what appeared to be a small star fired skywards, coming to a rest 10000 feet above the harbour.

As soon as it stopped, it hovered in position, and fired numerous blue/white beams from its spherical shape. Every single beam, hundreds of them, spread to places throughout the city. One of them acted as a spotlight on the retreating kraken, while another shone directly beneath it to the airship that carried it.

Watching from a distance, Varkan knew this was what the Entity's lure was.

A new beam suddenly shot out from the 'star', this one only visible in the air by the dust and smoke rising. Lasers.

It shone on the Karabair district, near and around city hall. Thousands upon thousands of miniscule beams that in a single second delivered more energy than the equivalent sunlight that many ponies received in a day.

Within seconds, small fires were rising across the Karabair district, and Varkan knew this wasn't just a distraction, but an indiscriminate weapon also.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, Karabair district<strong>

**City Hall**

Outside the front entrance, the firefighters had already sussed out that the strange light illuminating the ground in places was extremely dangerous, and to avoid it by sticking to the shade.

All around city hall, and the top part of city hall, the lasers heated the buildings enough to burn them or catch them on fire if they were flammable.

Inside, the royals and their associates had taken shelter deeper in the building, after an unfortunate city hall worker had been horrifically burned when a laser crossed paths with her.

But in the city, one saw this as the opportunity he'd been waiting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, Augeron heights.<strong>

**Skyscraper roof.**

Mounted atop one of the area's high rises, the remote controlled launcher was locked onto the distant target 7 miles away.

Like the weapons used at Clousdale, they were missiles. But this time, they were a potential saviour.

Garnet had already moved onto the next skyscraper, but the Entity's assets, all seeing, had seen it already.

The harbour 'star' that was highlighting every Entity asset, had highlighted all but one small group, and that was the one closest to Garnet's location.

As the missile's payload sat ready, 'Applejack' had been ordered with her accompanying drones to pursue Garnet. He'd made the mistake of handling the missile himself, and with every sense available, they now had a trail.

Garnet was moving on with a mobile load, having readied these ones to fire in a minute. In truth though, the Entity feared him little, or his weapons.

It would adapt.

Finally having a fix on Garnet's trail, the harbour star eased up on the laser assault on the Karabair district, merely firing enough to keep them on their toes. It was after all, teaching the ones that fired Starswirl's attack a lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Garnet's trail has been found, so a much more 'direct' response is next.<strong>

**All the while, the endgame approaches, but oddly, Varkan has been relatively unharmed in all this.**

* * *

><p><strong>As this conflict draws into its final stage, the question remains as to whether Garnet was right to try and kill those 3 to stop this thing, or not. In his attempts to stop it, he brought this on Manehatten. But simultaneously, he showed what the Entity could do to the world.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, the Entity is shown to really be behaving like an animal, instinctive and naive, or uncaring, to 'civilization'. <strong>

**And also, its taken shots at the ones combating it, and potentially killing two of them, one of whom was the very first OC ever introduced in these stories.**

**Shades of grey everywhere.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	58. Ch 58: Manehatten Siege VI: Tyree

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 58: Manehatten Siege VI, Tyree.**

* * *

><p><strong>21st June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Near Midnight**

**Manehatten, Karabair district**

**City Hall**

The first pair of missiles were seen streaking bright in the darkened city skies, barreling from a skyscraper in the south west part of the city.

Across the sky, while the 'Star' blazed its laser array on the district next to this one, the missiles accelerated closer.

Right before they detonated, the Star suddenly went dark, every light fading from it. In the darkness above the distant harbour, it even began to fall slightly, the heavy aircraft having moved over just enough to avoid it as it fell.

Similarly though, the heavy aircraft began to fall also.

Overhead, the missiles detonated, a familiar, invisible energy pulse exuding from the warheads. It was too small and distant for those in the city itself to be affected much, but the unfortunate Unicorns and Pegasi squadrons in the bay found themselves struggling to keep flying.

As pegasi chariots splashed into the harbour, the pegasi slowing them enough to not kill them on landing, the heavy Entity aircraft smashed into the harbour belly first, a large wake spreading as it began to sink slightly.

High above, the 'star' fell, darkened, slowly plummeting towards the harbour waters 10,000 feet below.

The splash as it landed was much greater, but it simply sunk to the harbour seabed like the heavy aircraft, albeit in one piece.

Within a minute, Pegasi, Unicorns and airships/chariots not caught in the air vehicles way, or the focused EMPs, were coming in to rescue the ones swimming or clinging to floating air chariots.

* * *

><p>Hidden inside a set of columns, watching the conflict while protected from the 'Star's' lasers, Starswirl and Luna watched from afar as the Entity's primary weapon, and much of its forces, shut down suddenly.<p>

"Who fired that?" Starswirl was curious, but he was cautious.

"Its just like what was described at Canterlot, those missiles." Luna remarked.

"But it affected only them, ingenious." Her added remark did little to dissuade Starswirl, who burst her bubble seconds later:

"But they deactivated before those missiles detonated the pulses."

* * *

><p>In the city hall front hall, the windows blocked with non-flammable materials, Celestia organised the last few things to get the city's southern areas evacuated.<p>

Hearing of the Entity's second deactivation didn't stop her though, as it had already reactivated once before tonight.

The police constable departed, him and a few fire fighter chiefs running off to help with the last few remnants of evacuees.

"Well, the city's southern areas are nearly evacuated as much as we can. We can't get at some areas though because of flooding and drones still." Shining Armour listened in to the local Police chief's reports, but shook his head, clearly stressed:

"Those drones are offline probably temporarily for now. We'll have to wait it out, see if they stay off this time. Focus on the ones we can get to."

Wandering back, Cadance gave him a helpful hoof on his shoulder. Tonight had been stressful on everyone, worse with the burning and fires this brief 'star' had caused.

"Shiny, this isn't on you, none of it is."

Looking around, Shining Armour saw the various handful of ponies and others in the hall's front, each a representation of thousands more in the city.

Of the bridge assault, they'd only brought Lucius back because he was able to fight and move, even with a broken shoulder. And he'd insisted, once his shoulder was popped back into place, only microfractured in some places.

They heard reports of Ohmen and Razak being found by some passing police ponies on a small dock, but nothing else other than they were both in a very bad way.

Still, unlike Varkan, at least they knew they were still out there somewhere. The Wyvern had all but disappeared into the city ever since the drones first started attacking earlier this day.

A sudden flash echoed, as Discord had popped into the hall before Celestia with some excited news:

"Rarity and Pinkie aren't controlled anymore, they're alive!"

"Really?" Celestia asked. At this point, any good news was welcome.

"They're, well, you'd better see for yourself." Discord explained.

* * *

><p>Waving a hoof in front of Pinkie's face, even Discord snapping his fingers, yet nothing woke her or Rarity.<p>

"Comas, both of them. Not surprising, but what was controlling them has shut down. Their bodies have taken over healing now."

Caarim surmised, but he was cautiously tipping over Rarity's body with his tail. He had been very downcast ever since he heard of Ohmen's potential 'death' with the bridge battle.

On Rarity's back, the rocky nodes weren't glowing anymore, but were still embedded.

"Best we don't remove those until we know more about them." Twilight said. She could think clearly, now that she had hope of her friends returning alive.

Yet a part of her fretted over what their 'experiences' would do to them when they woke. Worse yet, Applejack was still unaccounted for.

Starswirl had wandered down also, and turned to Discord at that point:

"Evacuees are gathering in the northern parks. What was being studied here will need to be moved. I suggest we move these two as well."

Past him, a pair of stallions were hauling the Entity urchin drone body, in pieces within a large container, past him. Such samples were valuable.

"Right. I'll get these two to the best place to heal, along with anyone else going there to help with the evacuees." Shining Armour took charge of the strategy, while Cadance looked at Lucius, who was standing by grumpily with his bad shoulder:

"I know you use magic a lot, but you're not staying here."

"Sure, I've had my share of those, things."

The Sombra clone resigned himself, and with some black magic, he levitated Pinkie off the table to be lifted up to the waiting chariot.

As Rarity hovered by in Cadance's magic, Spike walked by, being in and out of a nearby room for his peace and quiet, and asked quietly:

"Wait."

Stopping her body midair, Cadance smiled sadly as Spike held Rarity's head in his hand, nuzzling her comatose face.

Standing back, Spike said quietly: "At least she's back."

"Applejack is still missing though." Cadance asked. Behind her, Shining Armour padded on ahead, followed closely by Caarim, also heading up to the waiting chariot:

"Its why I'm staying behind to be part of a search group."

Spike wandered off now, leaving those departing for the north, while the Entity forces were down, to head up to the waiting truck

In the room where the 2 mares had been held, Flash had met with Twilight:

"You happy they're alive?"

Nodding, with some tears, Twilight wiped her eyes as she admitted: "Yeah, but, Applejack's still out there somewhere."

Holding Twilight briefly, Flash offered some words of comfort:

"At least we've got some downtime again."

* * *

><p><strong>2 minutes later<strong>

**City hall, front entrance plaza**

Watching the chariot begin driving off, those left behind saw that Shining Armour, Cadance, Lucius, Caarim and the comatose Rarity and Pinkie Pie were now headed north up the city streets, the city's mid area now becoming quickly deserted.

Tales held no news of Ohmen Magnes's and Razak's conditions, but they had been picked up and would be there at the encampment in the city's north area when they arrived.

The last embers of the fires caused by the 'star' had begun to settle already, and the city as now becoming oddly quiet.

Most of the activity in the south of the city was now focused around the harbour, where the large constructs had fallen. Oddly, every creature in the city had begun heading south before those missiles knocked out the 'Star' and the heavy aircraft.

Stood beneath the smoky city skies, the half moon offering little brightness in this dark night, those remaining were a small group.

Princesses Celestia and Luna, and Princess Twilight. Flash Sentry, the dragon Spike, Discord and the Wizard Starswirl.

Elsewhere in the city, while these seven began to fly south to the harbour gatherings, as they all could fly, 2 other parties moved against each other unknowingly.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes<strong>

**Manehatten, South Harbour**

**Sea wall rim.**

The large sea wall that protected the Manehatten Harbour from the rougher ocean waters beyond was shaped like a giant, split middle horseshoe jutting out into the bay.

In old days it was defensive, now it was utilitarian.

Along its rim, all eyes on the sunken Entity formes int he harbour waters a half mile away, dozens to hundreds of Pegasi, Unicorns and Earth ponies stood fast, with their artillery, airships and air chariots at the ready.

They'd arrived quickly, but no news as of yet, on the constructs or the mysterious attacker.

"Where is he?" Twilight knew fully well who was behind that missile attack, as his forces had done the same in Cloudsdale against Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Gazing out at the bay, cries of alarm sudden arose as a bright blue/white light suddenly blazed in the harbour depths.

No underground nuke, it had reactivated on its own. By switching off, every units, including these 'command' units, had avoided the EMP disrupting its energy flow. Because there was no energy flowing when it hit.

Slowly, one of the shapes, the 'Star' rose to the surface, but instead of flying upwards, it merely came to float on the harbour waters half a mile from the gathered forces along the harbour wall, a few brave ships in the harbour venturing closer. Like a hellish, 100 metre wide iceberg, or a landmine more appropriately, it glowed much less brightly than it once had.

"Don't attack unless it attacks!" Starswirl's cautionary yell was difficult to heed, but no shots were fired.

A second glowing mass appeared, the large aircraft, and it slowly surface behind the 'Star'.

The glows from the craft illuminated their surfaces in the darkness of the night in the harbour, and shapes could be seen visibly moving slowly across the massive frames. More shapes like the drones that attacked the city, but patrolling.

Dozens, hundreds of drones stared at them all from the two floating vessels, but none moved or attacked.

"What are they doing?" Flash wondered aloud.

Readying herself, Luna decided to take the initiative, and flew higher above the harbour quickly, her silhouette in front of the half moon from everyone's perspective.

**"What do you want, creatures!?"**

Her royal Canterlot voice, used appropriately here, doubled as a loudspeaker.

The creatures didn't reply, but 'Star', suddenly glowed a little brighter, and opened up at the side facing north, towards the city waterfront.

The city was still quite flooded, but what the 'Star' fired didn't appear to be a weapon. Slowly, a group of 6 or so shapes, about the size of standard urchin drones, took flight without wings, but on blue thrusters, heading to the city slowly and methodically.

_**"This city shall be spared further destruction, unless the one that is sought makes it necessary to do so. Now that he is tracked, the target that tried to offline me shall be terminated, and then we shall withdraw. If you wish not to be attacked, do as our former Source says and do not provoke an atta-."**_

A collective loudspeaker voice rang out from the heavy aircraft floating in the bay, just loud enough for the gathered Equestrian militia at the harbour mouth to hear. Mid sentence, a second pair of missiles suddenly lit up from a waterfront skyscraper, a mile from its position, and streaked towards the 'Star' floating in the water.

Opening its front, a concentrated laser beam incinerated the missiles mid flight, the EMP warheads never detonating.

"Its adapting." Starswirl realised with horror.

In the distance, the 6 glowing, flying drones turned quickly to fly towards the source of the missile launch, some pulse energy attacks visibly firing on the building.

A sudden call came in from down the line: "Princesses! Some scouts report from the flooded waterfronts! The creatures have withdrawn except for a small party of those smaller creatures, with a probably controlled pony body leading them!"

Before Celestia could reply, Twilight asked urgently to the earth pony mare as she ran up the lines: "Was it an Earth Pony? Orange, yellow mane!?"

"Yes, but she was seen pursuing a distant group of armed stallions, and a large dog among them, in and out of the waterfront buildings!"

Not waiting one more moment, Twilight flew off, calling out: "Spike! Flash! With me!"

As she saw her former pupil darting off, Celestia stopped Starswirl from moving forwards to warn her: "You won't stop her."

Luna then asked a surprising question, with a disturbing answer:

"Has there been any sign of a Wyvern? Black, tattered wings?"

No response from the messenger mare, which prompted Luna to look at Celestia, Starswirl and Discord in confusion:

"This isn't right, something's going on and he's avoiding contact."

"Why do you care what happens to him Luna?" Discord asked, genuinely confused as to why she was so concerned about that despised Wyvern to this extent.

"He's hiding something, I know it." Luna said, worriedly.

Celestia sensed it too, ever since seeing Tul'rok at Canterlot in that drone form. And they hadn't met since this afternoon, meaning many hours of which he could have done who knows what.

Up ahead, the drones had set a skyscraper roof on fire in the distant waterfront, but were all flying along a single road by the looks of it now.

Then, the floating 'Star' in the harbour opened one last time, and a bright object flew out like a bullet, dimming in brightness as it skimmed the water surface to head for the city waterfront.

FIghting her better judgement, Celestia made the call:

"Luna, with me. Discord, I need you to remain here with Starswirl, help keep an eye on these things."

"But Celestia, I-" Discord refused to let her go away from him at this time of a potential threat, but she stressed with no time for debates:

"Its not us its after, so we'll be fine. Now do this!"

Seeing the royal sisters flying off across the water, Discord muttered to himself about how stubborn Celestia could be.

"Stubborn old sun butt."

"Try teaching her, she was worse back then." Starswirl remarked.

* * *

><p>As the royal sisters flew directly across the harbour, they saw the Entity drones watch them from the two vessels, but they merely watched.<p>

But Luna could have sworn she saw herself, or Celestia, or a few other familiar shapes amidst the vague drones milling about the surface of the large aircraft.

Up ahead, they saw another pair of missiles streak from a random skyscraper, heading a few hundred metres above them to head for the 'Star' floating in the harbour.

As the 'Star' vapourised the missiles with its lasers, Celestia called out as they flew: "How are they moving so quickly between buildings!?"

Seeing the skyscrapers coming up, Luna saw the nearest burnt top floor, where some missiles had launched.

"They didn't move. They launched by remote!"

As both sisters flew past, a ruined missile launcher rest amidst the equally ruined top floor of the skyscraper condo. Garnet had places turrets to keep the ships guessing all over the city.

All of a sudden, a building to the north had its mid floors burst into flames all of a sudden.

Green flames, then red flames.

"Spike." Celestia breathed. The rushing air as she and Luna flew towards the battle drowned out what was going on in that building.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes ago<strong>

**Manehatten, south city area.**

**Marwari banking tower**

As soon as they'd passed the building, the blue/white flashes faintly seen inside the tinted windows were too attractive to ignore.

A burst of tinted glass preceded an Urchin drone being flung out the 12th story, ripped into pieces to never work again.

Gunfire sounded, along with the familiar cries of urchin drones inside the building.

Leaping inside, Spike was in first, but froze instantly as he saw what was just ending.

A group of stallions finished gunning down the last urchin drone, while a dark red mass ran straight at him:

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

Instinctively, Spike dove aside, but as the pegasus stallions leapt out, and the dark red diamond dog after them, he put two and two together in the microseconds he saw who was passing him by.

The description, the size, the fact that he was here.

Flying in, just clearing the pegasus stallions as they flew out to the nearest building, a leap across the street to 2 floors below dividing their next place.

Twilight glimpsed what Flash Sentry also saw. A dark red mass, hurtling out of the window, leaping an impossible length and height, even given his larger size.

Garnet didn't care they were there, he had other priorities. Tyree had come out to help combat those drones that found them fast, and so they could move quickly.

Rage built as Twilight also realised exactly who this was, but before she could fire off a spell or a word, a purple mass with green wings leapt out behind the dog.

Bellowing, Spike tackled Garnet mid leap, but their ensuing struggle meant that Spike, trying to fly them up, instead crashed them into the 12th story floor wall of the opposite building, just below the roof Garnet had aimed for.

Scrambling as they fell, brickwork and glass falling, Garnet snarled in unbridled rage as this interloper was ruining his plans. Tyree surged in his mind, and violently kicked the dragon across the face with enough force to break a brick wall. They split apart when they scraped past the 4th floor.

Tyree, now more and more involved in the dark red diamond dog's actions, smashed into an awning, rolling off onto the pavement a short one story fall later, splashing into the ankle deep water

Spike smashed backfirst onto a carriage, the fact that it collapsed easing the impact a tad.

"SPIKE!" Twilight zoomed down, while Flash flew after her.

Up above, the pegasi stallions weighed their chances, but they were heavily armed, and knew Garnet was their best bet. He had the plans, the tech, the full idea.

And they had Entity drones flying in within a few minutes. Those missiles were not bothering them anymore.

* * *

><p>"You tried to kill them. You tried to kill Rarity.."<p>

Spike staggered off the carriage, flexing his arms to test his full strength. Off to the side, Garnet rubbed his scraped palms of his paws slightly, them being scuffed by the pavement landing slightly, and the windows and brickwork he and Spike had scrambled on as they fell 14 stories down a building wallside.

"Who?" Tyree asked, his higher voice different from Garnet's more focused, deeper tone.

Growling, Spike extended his claws, uncaring about the how and the whys as to Garnet being here. He wanted revenge.

Remembering the three he'd gunned down, Garnet said dryly: "Tried? I succeeded. Otherwise he would be more powerful than he is now, you're welcome."

Flying overhead, Twilight said with absolute venom:

"No, you failed. The Entity saved their lives, its got full access to the Elements now, and its after you because you tried to weaken it."

Garnet's eyes shrunk suddenly, as his voice climbed higher and higher as he began to lose it, ripping fur out in patches:

"NononononoNONO! NO! I HAD HIM! NOW HE'S GOING TO GO THROUGH WITH IT!"

"You've failed Garnet. My friends are alive!"

"THEY WERE DEAD EITHER WAY, I WAS DOING THEM A FAVOUR!" Tyree screeched.

Spike roared as he began to charge, but Tyree was in no mood to talk anymore.

Ducking quicker than anything his size could, Tyree sidestepped Spike's stumble and grabbed the dragon by the neck, swinging his arm around to drive a jackhammer elbow into his back twice within a second of grabbing his neck.

Staggering, Spike whipped around to face Garnet, who saw his stallion pegasi flying down, rifles ready.

Snarling, Tyree inhaled sharply as he saw a sight down the road all of a sudden.

Turning, Twilight paused as she didn't know what to think, while Flash flew down beside Spike, knowing this was more trouble.

Overhead, the mob hired pegasi stallions readied weapons.

There, 200 metres down the road, a handful of Entity drones had walked into view. In the middle, an orange mare, her yellow hair messy, and her hate noticeably missing, Applejack had the familiar bright blue/white look in her eyes and on her back nodes. Clearly, she was still under control.

Beside her however, a Wyvern stood. But he was different, a greyish colour, the blue/white in his eyes and on his knee and wing joints a clear indicator. But this was different, more smooth looking than the previous drones, slightly less glowing, and more solid looking.

"Who is that?" Tyree silently asked himself, and Garnet in his mind.

In truth, nobody recognised the Wyvern stood before them.

High above, watching from a skyscraper rooftop unseen, Varkan was still wrestling with what he needed to do to resolve this day as best he could.

Down below, 'Tul'rok' turned to Applejack, his bass voice commanding her and the other drones:

**"Take the henchmen and the others. Garnet is my responsibility."**

Spike had heard this, and quietly growled: "No, not Garnet. It was you. You made Rarity a target by having links to her."

Twilight looked at the Wyvern, thinking this looked to be a 'higher ranking' drone:

"Your kind is going to answer for all this you've done to Manehatten!"

'Tul'rok' gazed at Twilight in the air, 200 metres down the road, while he quietly wrestled. The Entity's emotions it temporarily was afflicted with by the quick absorption of the remnant Harmony magic were disrupting it again.

Garnet backed up, panicking as if he were having a heart attack.

If the Entity could smile through Tul'rok it would.

But then, Garnet's panic turned to a smirk, as he pressed a button hidden behind his back.

High above, a missile launcher fired from a skyscraper a half mile away, the missile not able to be intercepted by Entity 'Star' lasers by the buildings it flew straight between.

Whipping around, 'Tul'rok' held out a wing in defiance, but the missile hit it dead on.

Garnet had exhausted all his EMP missiles, and relied on good old fashioned explosives now. During the brief downtime he had, he and his stallions had armed the whole waterfront area for urban warfare.

As soon as the fireball engulfed the drones, 'Tul'rok', and finally Applejack, that was when Spike finally snapped.

His roar rocked the glass nearby, as he seized Garnet by his arm and flung him down the street.

The dark red dog smashed backfirst through 2 carriages, rolling to a halt on the road beyond, half submerged in the street saltwater.

As Garnet recovered, the pegasus stallions fired at Spike, flying to head over to Garnet as they did. The dark red dog got to his feet, coping with his scraped skin and fur better than he otherwise would have been.

As Spike stormed off in a flight to kill Garnet, chasing the dog and his pack through the streets, a sickening shriek made Twilight turn to the place where the Entity drones had been.

The 5 drones were destroyed, but 'Tul'rok' remained, blackened by unharmed. Applejack on the other hand, was standing and moving normally, but her body was riddled with burns, again.

**"Follow the dragon!"**

Standing in both of their ways, Twilight tried not to look at Applejack's visibly healing, but once again marred form:

"I won't let you go any further!"

**"Interference prompts retaliation."**

Applejack charged, while 'Tul'rok' extended a steel blade from his wing like a sword, charging Twilight.

Rushing to her aide, Flash leapt into the fray as Twilight teleported to dodge the first strike.

* * *

><p>In the distance, atop the waterfront rooftop skies, the royal sisters saw the conflict unfolding, but something else too.<p>

A black shape taking off from a nearby skyscraper, following Spike and Garnet's party down the flooded roads.

Making their choices, Celestia flew down to help Twilight and Flash, while Luna pursued Varkan, and in turn Spike and Garnet.

At least the endgame would be more personal level, and not widespread destructive.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyree's lost it, Garnet's lost control of Tyree, Spike's lost it, Varkan's indecisive, and Twilight has made herself a personal enemy of the Entity, or Tul'rok specifically.<strong>

**Please review/critique as one would.**


	59. Ch: 59 Manehatten Siege VII: Confliction

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 59: Manehatten Siege VII, Confliction.**

* * *

><p><strong>21st22nd June, 1006 ANM**

**Midnight**

**Manehatten, South Harbour**

**Sea wall rim.**

The two large masses floated out in the enclosed harbour, the spherical shaped 'Star' aircraft and the jagged, almost cigar shapes heavy aircraft.

On the surfaces, the glowing rims lit up the bay with their white/blue light, and the silhouettes of the various shaped drones could barely be seen as outlines amongst the lit vessel surfaces.

The reinforcements were arriving in the city though, and already were closing in. The ones present along the harbour sea wall saw them in the distance, flying in on air chariot and pegasi formations.

The sea wall forces kept their weapons and magic ready to attack the two ships, while reinforcements dealt with the skirmish happening on a small scale in the city's southern area.

Only faint rustling of the midnight wind, and the faint glows of some magic flashes and occasional other lights in the distant flooded skyscraper alleys reached them all.

Impatiently, Discord fretted over letting Celestia, and Luna, go ahead alone:

"They could get hurt, its hunting not just Garnet now, but using Applejack against the others." Discord looked ready to charge.

Meanwhile, Starswirl had long resigned himself:

"No Discord. Any victories we snatch from what's left of this night are meaningless. The real force behind these creatures never came to the city, but exercised its will from across the planet. This isn't a threat that can only be dealt with directly at its source."

_"And the trouble is that source can move amidst parts of the earth no one alive can hope to reach, powerful magic or not."_

Starswirl's thoughts were stopped as a faint bang of a chariot being shot out of the air above the skyscrapers across the bay reached them.

The hundreds of trooper ponies, standing by with their magic enhanced weapons and artillery, and the air chariots, couldn't leave the two large marks unguarded, even as their leaders fought a smaller battle in the city.

Oddly, the battle was being waged in two separate, but not too far areas.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, south city area.<strong>

**Westphalian business district**

A burst of yellow magic sent 'Tul'rok' scraping across the flooded road with a splash, the rock skinned Wyvern crashing back first into a building's wall as Celestia charged another beam from above.

Bringing his arm around, the node on Tul'rok's wing opened, and a red shot, a superfast railgun slug, shot at Celestia. Her yellow flash showed her teleporting out of the way with milliseconds to spare, to suddenly reappear 2 metres in front of Tul'rok.

The charged horn was still present as she appeared, and fired directly into the rock Wyvern's chest.

Tul'rok's form was stronger than other drones, so he kept in one piece as he crashed through the office lobby and half broke one of the concrete support beams inside.

As Celestia began to fly backwards away from the building, Tul'rok calmly began to shoot, the red projectiles punching through the concrete and metal at higher power with ease.

No shots hit her, but Celestia quickly flew away as the Wyvern charged out of the building, the nodes on his back opening to form a pair of blue thrusters. Obviously, his pumice and metal skinned form wasn't light enough to fly normally, though he could glide at least.

As Celestia flew, she saw Twilight on a nearby street, firing her purple spells at the orange blur that was Applejack. Her implants had increased her physical traits exponentially, and Twilight was having a hard time physically and emotionally fighting her friend.

As her mentor flew overhead, firing back as the Wyvern drone gave chase, Twilight teleported to the side as Applejack leapt at her, teeth outstretched in a harsh assault.

Applejack splashed in the flooded water, up to their knees, as she turned again. Her usually amicable country voice was instead a smooth, calm, less accented stern tone:

_**"Step aside, before the Dragon gets to Garnet first."**_

"He can get to hi by all means!" Twilight bellowed, as she fired another purple spell, freezing the water in which Applejack currently stood. Leaping out, the controlled pony was a bit too slow, as one hoof got caught in the ice before it left.

Shaking and writhing to get her leg loose, 'Applejack' hissed at Twilight, and suddenly heard a noise off to the side:

"I got her!"

Flash flew out from the side, and leapt in to restrain Applejack in the ice ankle trap with his hooves.

Grunting, he held her up by her front hooves from behind, while the controlled Applejack took the initiative.

Twilight fired a stunning spell, but the controlled Applejack performed a feat of strength she never otherwise could have done, and grabbed Flash in her two hooves and flipped him over her head.

As Flash soared over, he was hit by Twilight's stun spell, and miliseconds later, his back smashed onto the ice encasing Applejack's foot.

The ice shattered, as Flash lay immobilised in the water. Not wasting a second, Applejack grabbed Flash in her hooves, and flung him forwards into the caught-off-guard Twilight's form.

Screaming as her guard and boyfriend's stunned form winded her and knocked her over, Twilight was too slow to stop Applejack scrambling of quickly, the ice breaking off her rear hoof as she fled, presumably after Spike.

"Urgh.." Flash groaned, unable to move.

"Here!" Twilight cried, her horn flashing purple to undo the stun spell. Going limp, Flash said with some irritation:

"I'm getting sick of being ragdolled."

"She's getting away!" Twilight cried out, flying off after Applejack.

Off to the side, a massive yellow flash pulsed in a nearby street, being drowned out by a brighter blue/white light.

They went there, as Celestia was obviously being overpowered.

Overhead, a stray shot of blue energy from the attack, the Entity drone winning it seemed, shot one of two air chariots out of the sky.

The other dived in to assist.

* * *

><p>Celestia had caught Tul'rok off guard, and had blasted him into a nearby skycraper's 3rd story wall. Forming a disintegratio beam to break apart the rock drone's body, she readied to fire.<p>

She aimed to fire, but was so startled by what she saw she lost focus.

Instead of Tul'rok clutching the 3rd story window, Varkan was there, a larger node cannon formed with both his wings aimed at her.

_**"I could have so easily killed you, were it not for the world's greater good that you remain alive."**_

Varkan's haunting words from that day 30 years ago had the intended effect, as Celestia lost her focus and her building energy attack. As soon as this happened, the drone shifted back to the rocky skinned Tul'rok before adding:

_**"A temporary requirement."**_

From the double cannon, a blue/white light fired, but Celestia's energy attack hadn't shrunk entirely. Her yellow beam met the blue one, but quickly found itself being overpowered.

The Entity was skilled in psychological warfare when it knew its enemies well enough.

In a fraction of a second, Celestia's yellow beam failed, and she was pressed into the skyscraper behind her, screaming as the force of the blue beam crushed her against the concrete and steel walls.

Off to the side, the beam stopped, as a purple spell hit Tul'rok's head, making it flinch in surprise.

Twilight fired on the Entity, while Flash stood by as Twilight yelled: "GO GET SPIKE!"

"But-"

"GO!" Twilight bellowed, which sent Flash flying off through the city streets, towards a city area about 6 blocks away.

Regaining her senses, Celestia fired also, the yellow and purple magic beams converging on the Tul'rok drone to give it too much energy.

Writhing, Tul'rok crouched inwards, the glows on his body increasing dramatically. Then, he detonated.

His rock skin blew apart, as the shockwave equal to a 100 lb bomb detonated in the street.

Only by their shields being up did Twilight and Celestia survive, the blast blowing out windows all around them, even causing half of a smaller building behind them to collapse at the side.

Tul'rok was reduced to dust, nothing more. But it seemed these special units didn't go down peacefully.

Panting, Twilight quickly flew over to Celestia, who was in some pain from the attack earlier: "Are you okay!?"

"Fine, he was stronger than he looked."

Celestia was unnerved by the drone's use of Varkan words as psychological warfare, knowing it had insight into her now. It knew what would disturb her, and what would disturb anyone the Elements had interacted with.

From above, the air chariot not shot down by the stray shots flew in, having rescued the survivors, all but one, from the downed air chariot.

"Your majesties, it may send another, or more. We should get to the others."

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, South Harbour<strong>

**Sea wall rim.**

The large explosion, shortly following the chariot being shot down in the distance, was heralded by two things.

Firstly, the large ship dispatched an entire squadron, mixed of standard drones, soldier drones and 2 of the special drones.

They swam through the water, excluding the two flying special drones that led the charge.

Back on the sea wall, Discord had enough, and summoned his powerful magic to his hands, readying to fire.

As Discord outstretched his hand, a stray node on the large ship in the harbour opened, a gun turret unfolding. The drones swimming to downtown also made the opportunity to begin leaping out of the water.

Discord's fingers snapped, and the harbour's main area by the south waterfront was suddenly frozen solid.

Over the blinding flash of the instant freezing, half of the soldier and standard drones had leapt free of the water, and slammed down to run across the froze waters.

On the sea wall, Starswirl's spell shielded them from the fire from the turret, but the blast blew off part of the sea wall with a large shockwave.

At this, firing spells began to surge from the troopers lining the sea wall, as artillery also began to attack from the shore and from air chariots above.

The 'Star' nearer downtown seemed to retract into a protective armour as it was trapped by the ice, but the ship sprang to action, red pulse turrets opening up across its upper side.

Again, shields were raised by the Equestrians, except this time the Entity drones weren't coming closer. They only place any ever advanced to was downtown.

Discord motioned to teleport to help Celestia, but some blueish magic grabbed his neck:

"No Discord. Use your magic to reinforce the shields, or we may not stand as much of a chance!"

Growling to himself, Discord shored up the magical shields all across the sea wall. Troopers began to retreat from the sea wall al along its sides, not wanting to be trapped there if those two things got free and decided to isolate them on a narrow strip of concrete.

* * *

><p><strong>Tolfetano Strip, Shopping Mall 'Valley'<strong>

The normally bright and vibrant Tolfetano Strip shopping mall was abandoned, flooded, and dark. Across its rooftops, a vengeful Dragon gave chase.

Dashing ahead, Garnet snarled as he saw the 20 metre clearing he had to jump, and ran as hard as he could. As the glass overhang of the mall came, he triple jumped, the third leap carrying him further than the rest.

Legs waving as he soared, the roof shook where Garnet landed on the other side of the Mall 'corridor'. Behind him, Spike used his wings to take flight, green fire bursting forth as he came right at Garnet.

The dragon crossed, but Garnet didn't bother to duck, he just raised an arm.

Baring his teeth through the burning, Garnet knew what the dragon was up to.

Spike came head first, mouth outstretched, teeth sharp, through the green embers and smoke, across to the roof where Garnet had jumped to.

The red dog's fist drove sideways, catching Spike on the lower jaw and sending the dragon spiralling to a crash behind Garnet on the roof. Staggering, dazed by the blow, Spike charged, his voice a hate filled drawl:

"You did this!"

"Wrong!"

Tyree was the one who replied, as he sidestepped Spike's swipe, ducking and weaving as Spike attacked him with the skill of a drunk, angry brawler. He had power, but zero skill.

Garnet meanwhile, had both. He'd been genetically altered to have such traits.

Ducking an overhead tail swipe, Garnet leapt forwards, headbutting Spike hard in the head, and delivering a barrage of hard punches to his jaw and neck faster than anyone Spike had ever seen.

Garnet's jackhammer like blows took their toll, as Spike's windtunnel became constricted by the impacts, his mind dazed. His vision went from tinted red in anger to blurry, but he saw Garnet's leap into the air end with the dog's foot kicking him off the roof.

Bleary and beaten, Spike crashed to the mall pedestrian area 2 stories below, the pavement cracking beneath him as the floodwater also splashed where he landed.

Around Spike, as he lay groaning and recovering, Garnet's henchponies moved in, but kept an eye out.

Garnet leapt off the roof also, grabbing a sales banner to slide down to the floor.

Spike staggered to his feet, the dragon's wings flaring as he shirked with the first gunfire by the pony henchmen nearby.

Roaring in pain from the hail of bullets hitting him, Spike suddenly felt a pair of paws grabbing his jaws, forcing them open.

Tyree, wanting to end it now, strained to rip Spike's jaw off its hinge.

Straining, Spike slowly began to close his jaws, but Garnet's strength was very surprising, and he was slowly feeling his cheek joints stretching painfully.

Suddenly, an orange blur came out of nowhere, with a hint of blue, as Flash Sentry headbutted Garnet in the back. The dog flinched, and Spike took this chance.

He bit hard, and tasted blood.

Garnet howled as he felt his paws caught in the dragon's mouth, and desperately kneed the dragon hard in the back to get him to open his mouth.

Growling, Spike let go, and Garnet saw to his horror that he'd lost a finger. As Spike spit it out, gasping in pain, he heard Garnet turn to Flash nearby, who had backed behind a pillar to avoid the gunfire from the henchponies:

"Too bad you couldn't save your friend in the caves from the same jaw ripping move."

Flash recalled the entire cave incident, where Sleek Slammer was cut off from them by a cave in, and while they dug him out, violently murdered in the same jaw removal technique Spike was near victim of.

Seething, Flash yelled out: "WHY!?"

Gunfire near where the shout came from, prompting Flash to hide further, was the response.

Focusing his attention on Spike, as the dragon bellowed in a another charge, this time with his claws only, Garnet met Spike head on, grabbing Spike's hands in his own in a double strength bout.

Claws and paws forced against each other, with Spike's claws cutting slightly into Garnet's hands. But Garnet had strength, more than Spike.

Pushing back, Garnet ducked his head as Spike breathed a jet of fire, and quickly opened Spike's arms with his to draw his body closer.

Inside Garnet's kneecap of his leggings were concealed blades. Bringing Spike close, he kneed Spike in the stomach repeatedly, the spur puncturing Spike's softer under scales at least 4 times.

Spike thrust out, wildly sending Garnet flying backwards with a random arm blow.

Struggling to his feet, Garnet heard the familiar shriek of an Entity drone nearby, and knew now wasn't the time to hang around.

Grabbing a nearby lamp post, Garnet saw Spike slowly approaching, and as his guards focused on keeping Flash Sentry hiding, Spike charged, wings beating to send him flying at Garnet on the mall's open level.

Within 2 seconds of Spike reaching him, Garnet felt the nuts holding the lamp post in place break under his immense strength, and swung it back.

Spike breathed green flames with his outstretched claws and teeth, but he saw a green, decorated lamp post come swinging through the smoke he made before Garnet's face did.

* * *

><p>Flying overhead, Luna had seen Spike get swept aside like a ball on a playground by the lamppost, the sound painful from all the way up here.<p>

Flying down, Luna spotted her quarry: Flash Sentry was pinned down by hench-ponies, and Applejack was secretly moving in towards Garnet.

Varkan meanwhile, she'd somehow lost track of. She thought he'd seen her following him at some point anyway, so no surprises there.

Luna fired blue pulses at the hench ponies, forming a shield around Flash Sentry as she landed. The Hench ponies scattered, some firing back uselessly, while they all headed off to get better positions or meet with Garnet.

Meanwhile, as SPike had been knocked unconscious by the lamppost blow, Garnet had leapt and climbed back up to the mall rooftop, and began running across there by the time Luna had saved Flash from the mobsters.

Turning, Luna kept the shield up as Flash came out: "What happened to that Wyvern? And Applejack?"

"The other Wyvern is gone, but Applejack is still out there, near here, following the red dog." Luna hastily replied, losing sight of Garnet already.

Flash seethed as he looked around the mall area: "He killed Sleek, he killed my best friend!"

"Garnet has killed many, but so has the Entity today." Luna lamented.

"Well, they won't do it anymore." Flash decided.

As Flash flew off, to meet the incoming purple and White forms as they flew down to Spike, with an escort air chariot, Luna flew up, but while the others went to Spike, Luna knew she needed to see what the others were up to.

She's lost sight of Applejack, Garnet and Varkan, but she knew they'd all meet soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Tolfetano Strip, Warehouse [under construction]<strong>

Panting, as he knew a few henchmen at least had regrouped with him, Garnet had heard the rustling on the wind as he was quiet in the night too often. He had been followed.

On top of the warehouse, hidden amidst a group of construction materials and a large crane, Garnet had used his clothing, ripped apart, as a makeshift bandage for his lost finger on his left paw.

In his right paw, he had a submachine gun handy.

Amidst the shadows from the floor below, he heard the faint cry of one of his henchmen, too low for a normal dog to hear, but not for him.

The rustle sounded nearby, and something landed behind him, a few metres away:

"Don't shoot, and I won't."

Whipping around, Garnet saw the black scales, and tattered wings with artificial substitutes. Smirking, Tyree took over, saying haughtily:

"Never got those fixed, even with all the genetics you researched that wouldn't have been done in 1st world countries at the time."

Varkan glared at Garnet, as he held the loaded pistol tightly in his claws. He knew the killer down below had been neither of them.

"You went through all that trouble, all that revenge spent years planning, trying to bring my company, ME, down! You tried to have Smoulder executed, despite me getting your assassin with a conscious under my hire instead."

Varkan's tone was oddly, calm, as he asked the next question:

"So why all this? Why the change? You gain nothing from the dog raids in the south, the Canterlot or Cloudsdale strike, or killing those 3 mares. Why do it? What changed between you and Tul'rok?"

Now Varkan was sounding accusatory. He understood Garnet before, but this new turncoat approach regarding his plans was something he needed to know.

"IT, isn't a person. Its a force of nature, unstoppable, it can't be destroyed. What it intends would mean everything I've worked to get would be meaningless, that everyone would be meaningless. I couldn't let it go through with what it wanted to do."

Varkan stared at Garnet, almost dumbfounded at the manic dog's words. Then, he did what he could only do amidst all this.

He laughed.

* * *

><p>A deep, genuinely amused laugh, as he saw just what Garnet had been turned into: "Well, you actually played entirely into its plans. Your first mistake was done while trying to have Smoulder killed by Min-Wei, when you asked him to kill anyone else there, including Twilight Sparkle and her 5 friends. You threatened its existence unintentionally, and it needed you gone."<p>

Garnet was now dumbfounded, and Varkan explained what he'd been told: "You see, Tul'rok, or whoever leads them, told you nothing but lies, ones that would convince you to act, and then it would intervene to suck those 6 dry and claim full power potential. But, your plans made it change."

"You see, the Equestrians had 'visions' of these attacks by a contact of mine. He warned them of a vague threat, you, against those 6, so he split them up. Then you made your plans, and the Entity its. Now, we're here. And the best part is, that everyone will know it was YOU, that antagonised the Entity, which was innocently leaving well enough alone at the Volcanic island. Now, it will issue a statement landing blame that you convinced it, in its 'naive' innocence of its brief existence, that you were the brains behind the Oceanic Tsunami, and it merely the unknowing tool."

"You were used Garnet, a means to an end. I guess Tul'rok saw a purpose for you as I did when I commissioned you. For me, you were a test subject of a range of genetic modifications. And for Tul'rok, a scapegoat, whom was lied to about the long terms plans."

"And really? A multiple volcanic extinction event across the planet? What use would that be for it? One, its not that powerful. And two, it doesn't want to destroy, it wants to create and maintain. No, that whole scenario, that plan you were convinced, and feared it was going to do, was, A, LIE."

Stepping towards Garnet one step, Varkan finished his statement:

"You are nothing Garnet. A lump of flesh, a test subject, a sacrificial lamb, but a success in all of those purposes. I take pride in knowing you at succeeded in your purposes across the board, even if you fought to control rebel the whole time."

Garnet raised his gun, as he heard a sound of movement behind him:

"Unlike me however, you will be genuinely reunited with your dead friend, while I have to settle for a shadow of Tul'rok."

At Varkan's last word, Garnet pulled the trigger, right as he heard a sound leap behind him.

* * *

><p>Varkan had ducked, but felt the bullets slam painfully into his shoulder. He'd avoided a fatal gunshot at least, as the spray of SMG rounds tore into his left shoulder.<p>

Falling painfully on his good shoulder, Varkan saw Garnet struggling as Applejack had leapt atop of Garnet, and before he'd even comprehended, had bit his ear clean off and spat it on the floor nearby.

Howling in agony, Garnet grabbed Applejack and flung her across the construction site into a pile of steel girders nearby. Her burns had half healed by now from the fire missile explosion earlier, but her body had a broken shoulder now.

Garnet clutched his ear hole, the bleeding profuse there, while Varkan strained to raise the gun he'd been holding up.

He pulled the trigger 6 times, half of the bullets hitting Garnet in the back.

Grunting, Garnet turned, this time Tyree completely in control now.

"YOU HEARTLESS FUCKER!"

Charging Varkan, who was out of bullets, Garnet/Tyree didn't hear the pained yells from Applejack as something happened to her nodes.

As Garnet turned his back to her, the nodes along her back gave one last spurt of nervous system stimulation to give enough faster healing to help for a good while, and then, they began to retract.

Applejack felt it all, as they more violently removed themselves from her back and head, but cauterising the flesh to prevent excess bleeding.

Nearly going unconscious, Applejack saw what looked like a pony length grey, segmented centipede crawling extremely fast towards a menacing dark red diamond dog giant ahead of her.

It leapt into the air aimed at Garnet's back.

* * *

><p>GarnetTyree screeched as he felt a hundred stabbing sensations along his back, the corpse control node creature now latching and lacerating his back and spine in every way possible.

Writhing in the most agonising pain possible as he began to lose nerve controls across his body, Garnet saw the orange mare, with burns and blonde mane, barely conscious, devoid of her previous nodes.

"I'll finish the job!"

Garnet raised his SMG at Applejack, and pulled the trigger. But his nerves shutting down meant the recoil sent his hand flying upwards as he fired.

The first shot barely missed Applejack's head, ricocheting off the metal girders she was backed against. As he fired a burst, the collapse of his body and the gun's recoil sent him over backwards, stumbling towards the edge of a construction elevator shaft.

Varkan, propped nearby, saw the dark red dog fall, and he had barely a view to see him fall 3 stories down the shaft, his head hitting a girder on the way down.

Garnet's body slammed onto the elevator platform, his neck hitting a set of toolboxes in the worst way possible, snapping his neck instantly.

Wheezing in agony as the adrenaline wore off, Varkan propped himself up as he saw Applejack begin to lose consciousness nearby.

A few moments later, and he heard a scuttling noise.

Nearby, the grey centipede creature approached from up the shaft, and instantly began to wander back over to Applejack's form.

Soundlessly, it latched itself back into its holes it left in a hurry.

For the next few moments there was silence, until Varkan saw Applejack's unconscious form stirring slightly.

"Thank you, Tul'rok." Varkan wheezed.

'Applejack' gave a stiff nod, but said nothing, wanting to let the healing take place as he and the other drones assessed the city situation quickly.

* * *

><p>Overhead, a blue Alicorn flew overhead, hidden behind a nearby tower but having seen it all.<p>

For now, there was rest, but the main reason for the Entity being here was over. What it had unintentionally brought on itself was still to be resolved.

Worse yet, was Varkan's last words to Garnet. That wasn't like him, it went beyond what he usually was like. How much had he changed since the Entity revealed its nature to him, and by the sounds of it, what else had he learned that he was still hiding?

* * *

><p><strong>GarnetTyree is dead. But some issues remain with the events that transpired in Manehatten.**

* * *

><p><strong>As for the whole thing, Garnet was set up by a lied scheme by the Entity, and him trying to undo it. The Entity's false plan: commit global genocide with massive volcanic eruptions worldwide, something it didn't have the energy to pull off.<strong>

**Its true goals, still unknown, and will be unknown until Volume 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcritique as one would.**


	60. Ch 60: Manehatten Siege VIII: Monsters

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 60: Manehatten Siege VIII, Monsters.**

* * *

><p><strong>22nd June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Midnight**

**Manehatten**

**Manehatten, South Harbour**

**Sea wall rim.**

The fire that had been hailing down between the static harbour masses, and the equestrian forces along the harbour wall and the waterfronts, suddenly began to subdue.

More accurately, the forces of the Entity had all of a sudden stopped firing, but were still active.

The Equestrians noticed this, and cautious, many commanders along the lines called for a ceasefire. Magic amplified artillery stopped launching, and the magical pulses subsided.

Apparently, the target the Entity had been searching for was dead, and it had stopped its aggression.

For now.

* * *

><p>Standing on the sea wall still, Discord and Starswirl looked about, and saw that reinforcements were converging in the city's waterfront area, having flown in on airship and chariot, what with the destroyed bridges slowing ground forces.<p>

"Its over?" Discord wondered, cautiously watching the two massive shapes in the harbour.

"..Maybe." Starswirl wasn't certain. At every turn the Entity seemed to have a new trick up its sleeve, and this may be another.

Turning, he knew exactly what Discord wanted to do:

"Go on to them Discord. I know you want to." Starswirl dismissed the dragoneraqus, who not half a second later had begun rapidly teleporting across the bay, heading to where the Princesses and associates were right now converging in the Tolfetano Strip area.

Turning to a nearby commander before he too readied to travel there, wincing on his bad leg, Starswirl pulled aside the ranking officer Pegasus nearest:

"Keep your forces trained on those two. I don't think this is over yet."

Leaving with a blue flash, Starswirl's suspicions were right, vague as they were.

* * *

><p><strong>Tolfetano Strip, Shopping Mall 'Valley'<strong>

The gathered soldiers milled about, searching for any drones hiding, or those hench-ponies that were working for that rogue Diamond Dog, apparently the drones' target.

One thing they were finding was bodies of drowned ponies, or ones attacked by the drones. The tsunami had arrived that evening, rush hour, and hundreds had been trapped or drowned.

Amidst the downtime, they all began to get a semblance of what damage had been done today.

Discord and Starswirl knew this even after being on the scene for only a few seconds.

And nearby, a smaller group was converging on a warehouse, but they kept clear, as a 'gathering' of drones was taking place there.

* * *

><p>"Why don't they go in after them?" Discord asked.<p>

"There's about 6 normal drones, and 2 of those special Wyvern drones. When me and Twilight attacked just one of those 2, it blew itself up along with an entire street! We can't risk it with Varkan and Applejack so close."

Celestia sadly remarked, as she told Discord why Luna had pulled back from the scene, before she could even get close.

Over in the corner however, Spike was awake, and was looking about the scene of devastation across the mall strip, darkened, but clearly ruined and flooded.

"That, thing, did this, with all its, slaves." He said quietly, spitting the last word.

Twilight nearby was similarly glaring about, angry that even with the conflict down, Applejack was still in the Entity's hold. At least Garnet was dead.

The purple dragon had a lump from where Garnet had smashed a lamppost into his head mid charge, but he'd recovered.

Twilight Sparkle commented angrily: "So what now? We just, let it go? After all this?"

She too was becoming enraged at everything that had happened. Nearby, Flash was standing by, letting her vent. He understood, he had his own anger at the Entity for all it had done today, all just to get Garnet.

As it turned out, Garnet had killed his best friend. But even so, no vengeance warranted such devastation to achieve it.

"No, it needs to learn it can't just run over anyone it wants." Flash muttered.

Spike heard this, muttering to Flash angrily: "So we're all on the same page here?"

Turning to the angry trio of 2 ponies and a dragon, Celestia said sternly: "No, its too powerful to risk attacking it."

Gazing about, Discord angrily recalled the sheer energy the Entity could put out, but all of a sudden, he had a thought.

"The Entity is fuelled by magic and energy."

Turning to Spike, Discord asked, scheming: "SPike, did you feel anything strange when you broke a few of those creatures earlier today?"

Pausing, Spike began to realise what he was inferring: "Yeah, I, felt a rush, a little stronger, when the energy from inside the creatures-"

"Was absorbed by you." Celestia finished, looking at Discord with surprise, and uncertainty:

"Discord, what are you thinking? This city's seen enough destruction already, and you want to risk more?"

"Look around Celestia, this part of the city is ruined anyway. Besides, I'm saying he can focus on those two large forms in the harbour, away from the city. You saw what he was like against me, so why not use it on those things?"

"What are you talking about?" Starswirl asked, having overheard the planning. Luna too, having arrived just now, was uncertainly agreeing with the plan.

"Spike's genetics allow him to get stronger, bigger, more powerful, by directly absorbing magic. He was, used, to get me under control last year." Discord recalled the behemoth of a dragon Spike grew to.

Spike then stopped his excited tone, and muttered: "Wait, last year that cobra, Caarim, was controlling me. I don't know what will happen if I go on my own control."

"At this point, its a risk we should take. That, THING, can't be allowed to just get away after this!" Twilight said, uncharacteristically angry at this point.

Sadly agreeing, Celestia looked at Discord, saying: "We'll wait until Luna's finished sending her guards in to get Applejack and Varkan."

* * *

><p>"Now just keep calm, show no sign of aggression, go in and get both of them. There will be other creatures, but don't attack them unless they attack first." Luna reminded the four.<p>

Blacklight, leading the four night guard bat ponies, asked: "What are those creatures doing?"

"They seem to just be standing guard over the two, nothing more." Luna commented.

"Understood Princess. Move out!"

At Blacklight's command, Aurorak, Dusk Hooves and Shade flew off, either magically teleporting of flying with their wings.

Giving a last bow, Blacklight teleported away with them, heading for the warehouse a mile away.

Walking over to the others, past a few guards milling out of a few broken shops, Luna overheard some talk:

"Sounds like those henchponies are heading for that warehouse. They'll be in for a surprise with those things there."

A small smile came to Luna's face, as those renegades would get what was coming to them. But that still left the case of the Entity's forces.

When she arrived with the others, they were encircling Spike, who was stood far from them at the centre of the plaza for some reason.

* * *

><p>"Its a way of making the Entity know we won't let it get away with such reckless destruction. Its justice Luna, you know it." Celestia stressed.<p>

"But what about the ones guarding Varkan and Applejack?" Luna asked. She didn't know what those ones would do it Spike was unleashed.

Starswirl thought of this, and came forwards: "Luna, let your guards go in, find out what's happening. Then, and only then, will we fuel Spike, and set him on the larger, harbour forms only."

Looking out at a the broken mall area, Spike commented: "I'm sure I can avoid as many buildings as I can with how big I was last time. Nearby roads to the waterfront seem wide enough."

Nodding, Luna agreed. But they'd wait for word from her guards going in to the Warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Tolfetano Strip, Warehouse [under construction]<strong>

They were a mile from where unleashing the dragon was being prepared, and the four night guard team was now at the bottom floor of the warehouse.

Quietly, Blacklight ordered them to stop, as they saw an elevator shaft up ahead.

On a raised up platform, a motionless red diamong dog, larger in size, was lying facedown. He looked dead, and was clearly the one called Garnet.

Up above some shadows fluttered on the top floor.

* * *

><p>On the upper level, Varkan hissed quietly as the urchin drone, one of its tendrils splitting into small hairlike forms, dug into his bullet wounds.<p>

Bit by bit the bullet fragments were removed, but there was pain as they would cauterise the small holes where no more bullet fragments resided.

Nearby, the 5 other urchin-shape drones, and the 2 special Wyvern drones, stood beside Applejack, who was still propped against a set of girders, her skin healing from the missile attack earlier tonight.

As the last fragment hole was burned shut, Varkan gasped aloud while the drone stood up, its urchin form walking/rolling to the others.

"Why help me?"

Varkan was suspicious, but thankful, with his question. The special drones each flickered suddenly, and in front of him, stood greyish copies of both himself, and Tul'rok, the other Wyvern more bulky, but smoother, somehow more inviting in appearance.

**"There are few Wyvern left. High priority is given to their survival, given their potential, as with-"**

An urchin drone suddenly turned to the north, buzzing in alarm, as something from a nearby skyscraper rooftop shone in the night as it streaked down.

One of Garnet's hidden missile launchers had been activated, probably by one of the hench ponies.

Acting, the 'Tul'rok' drone blasted a trio of red projectile shots at the missile, the second hitting it and detonating it a hundred metres from them.

As the bang settled, 'Tul'rok' commented:

**"Garnet's launchers are littered over the city. And his henchmen clearly can use them. We shall take our leave."**

At that point, Applejack slumped forwards, falling unconscious once again. The 2 special drones began to hover, whilst the urchin drones immediately began to scamper over the Warehouse building rooftop.

**"She shall recover, and with her friends, the controller on her and them will run out of energy, and detach, when they're capable of consciousness. They're experience of being conscious while they are controlled by the Source will have affected them. Organics don't respond well to its control, unless they are kept unconscious."**

The 2 special, Wyvern shape drones took off, and even a last pair of missiles from the nearby skyscraper fired at them. A few pot shots from the flying Wyvern drones took them out, and a few shots more disabled the launcher's balcony place as they flew away.

On the rooftop, Varkan slumped back, trying to take this all in still. As Applejack lay unconscious nearby, he heard faint movement down in the shaft.

"Hello?"

A male voice called, and looking over, Varkan saw a Night guard unicorn peering up over the shaft's edge, a pegasus behind him.

"Are they gone?" Blacklight asked.

"Yes. They knew you were there, but you weren't a threat." Varkan commented, shifting his 'healed' shoulder to test its use.

Behind Blacklight, Dusk Hooves walked over to Applejack, who was still unconscious.

"Sir, we best get her to the park site north, the others recovered are there too."

Suddenly, down below some gunshots went off:

"Hide!" Varkan hissed.

Blacklight and Dusk Hooves dove behind a set of girders, the latter dragging Applejack's form with him.

Blacklight sent a magical thought message to Luna:

_Henchponies ambushed us, we need backup! The other creatures are gone however, Varkan and Applejack are safe!_

* * *

><p><em>"Get your backs against the wall now!"<em>

_"We will shoot!"_

A shouting match had erupted after the announcing gunshot, as the two guards on the lower floor were ambushed by 5 henchponies, armed with their guns or horns, had broken into the warehouse and got Aurorak and Shade cornered.

Backing up, the two night guards saw 3 of the hench ponies keeping their guns on him, while two others wandered towards the elevator shaft.

"Ey, boss got the shaft then." One dryly commented.

The second laughed, as he gestured up the elevator shaft:

"Go up there, get whoever's there down here."

The henchpony unicorn began to hover up the shaft, above the platform, and Garnet's body, but before he even got up one of two floors, the guard's suddenly became louder:

"BACKS against YOUR wall now!"

Behind them, 8 more guards, mixed of night guards and general Equestria forces, burst in, magic horns and enhanced crossbows levelled at them.

Yet again, another shouting match emerged, as the 5 collective hench ponies trained their guns and horns on the now 10 Equestrian guards and soldiers.

Beneath one of the hench ponies, the elevator cord suddenly snapped, and it fell the last few feet down into the bottom of the shaft loudly. But over this noise, no side budged an inch.

Some dirt rose as the elevator hit the bottom of the shaft, the platform out of view from the guards who saw it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tolfetano Strip, Shopping Mall 'Valley'<strong>

A series of beams hit Spike full force, as he collapsed onto his hands and knees as Twilight, Discord, Celestia, Luna and Starswirl each boosted his power one at a time. Now, it all began to manifest.

His scales began to pull apart, as the magical genetics he'd been bred with began to take in raw material from the ground beneath him, converting it at a molecular level into muscle, bone and organs. The ground rippled beneath him, as everyone began to pull back as he grew and grew.

Even so, the bright light from fuelling him to grow to this soon to be gargantuan size wasn't unnoticed. All the way in the harbour, where the group that had flown from the warehouse almost reached the two large harbour masses, they noticed the bright light, and even sensed what was happening.

Unlike the clueless soldiers along the waterfront, who didn't known an ally was being exponentially boosted.

* * *

><p><strong>Tolfetano Strip, Warehouse [under construction]<strong>

After some shouting, and a few cautionary magic shots, the henchponies finally yielded, throwing down their guns as the 10 guards moved in on them.

"Clear up!"

Shade yelled up the shaft, so that Blacklight and Dusk Hooves could hear.

"Now, you'll be in a whole mess of trouble for what you tried to do. Why exactly you did it I'll-"

A wet, ripping thud sounded behind them, as they saw one of the newer Equestrian soldiers suddenly thrown across the room, his head ripped clean off his neck with such violence and speed it was hard to see his attacker.

A dark blur had leapt out of the ground behind him in a shower of dirt, and as soon as he was done with one, he had grabbed another soldier's jaw, pulling it clean off his head.

All the while, he had pulled out the SMG he had been carrying, and opened fire.

On the rooftop above, nothing but carnage, screams and some erratic gunshots and magic flashes sounded, until silence.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, how did you-?" One of the hench ponies asked, as the red form moved towards him quickly.<p>

Without pausing, he'd grabbed the henchpony pegasus's head and spun it fast enough to instantly break it, and then fired his SMG at the other 3 nearest him.

Not even looking as the other 3 fell into the dark warehouse construction around him, the dark red form approached the last henchpony still stood at the edge of the elevator shaft. He was quickly looking between him and the shaft platform beneath.

"You were, how?"

"Genetics. And you said I got the shaft?"

Tyree, his voice somehow both quiet, yet also high and jubilant as he grabbed, or more accurately, ripped the pipe out of the ground, stormed over to the shaft. He hurled it at the Henchpony as the Unicorn charged his horn to fire, the pipe impaling him through the chest and sending him falling down.

His body fell down the hole Tyree had dug when the elevator fell a few feet out of sight, after he'd subtly cut the cable with his claws. It had taken a while for his neck to heal, and it still hurt. But the second missile fired at the fleeing drones had 'woken' him from his healing coma.

"Now who's shafted?"

Looking up, Tyree knew who was still up there.

* * *

><p>In the distance, a dust cloud rose in the mall 'valley' as Varkan recognised who, or what, was rising.<p>

"Idiots, now they use that."

Blacklight and Dusk Hooves heard the silence, and backed up with Applejack unconscious with them: "We need to go, something's down there."

"Another creature maybe?" Dusk Hooves wondered.

Suddenly, the wooden construction platform at the edge tearing as he leapt up, a dark red diamond dog thudded onto the platform edge, halfway between Varkan and the two guards and unconscious mare.

Cracking his neck, Tyree levelled his SMG at the ponies, pulling the trigger.

Acting quickly, Blacklight pulled up a shield to stop the bullets, each reflecting harmlessly off it.

Turning to Varkan, Tyree said as if it were obvious, his tone as if he'd won the lottery:

"Healing genetics, I was your first test subject remember? Now, where was I?"

"TUL'ROK! YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY GET HER AWAKE AGAIN!"

Varkan all but screeched in utter panic, as he scrambled away, ducking as Tyree gave chase, the psychotic dark red diamond dog reloading his SMG as he ran after him.

More gunshots as Varkan evidently stumbled off the building, and a cross rooftop chase had begun.

A loud, rumbling roar sounded a mile away, as 'Kurze' was unleashed in his full size yet again, and had already begun to make his way through the roads to the harbour waterfront.

In the harbour, the drones swarmed over the two forms as the 400 foot behemoth, silohuetted in the dark skyscrapers, came to the waterfront, ready to give the Entity, for the first time tonight, a taste of its own overkill treatment.

But the Entity was already aware that its target was still alive, something it hadn't expected, but now it also had this threat to contend with.

All the while, the conflict boiled down to two bouts of vengeance. One a test subject against his creator, the other another creation beings unleashed against one that ruined a city in his country.

But things wouldn't go as anyone wanted that night.

* * *

><p><strong>You didn't think Garnet would go down that easily did you?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I figured a return of Spike's gargantuan form was in order. But it won't be as one predicted, given his enemy's tactics.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, it was said that Garnet was a hotbed of genetic testing, and one such was healing factors. Something that actually was derived from Cal'vel's stronger genes, and that was a refinementboost of something given to both Spike and Razak.**

**But such was the experience, and the truth Varkan opened to him before he 'died', that Garnet is gone. Only Tyree, his psychotic alter ego, really remains. No goals, just a want to hurt Varkan and anyone around him.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	61. Ch 61: Manehatten Siege IX: Sociopaths

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 61: Manehatten Siege IX, Sociopaths.**

* * *

><p><strong>22nd June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Midnight**

**Manehatten**

**Manehatten, South Harbour**

**Sea wall rim.**

"We're pulling out now! Get to the chariots!"

Equestrian soldiers rushed to any methods of evacuating the sea wall and waterfront areas, as they had all heard over the radio what had been done by the Princesses.

The same gargantuan dragon unleashed as a last resort weapon last year, amidst the dragon migration plague, had been unleashed to go after the 'leader' forms out in the harbour.

Indeed, as they fled, they saw a dark silhouette push through a large road, emerging onto the beachfront. Beneath Kurze's massive feet, the slowly receding floor waters from the tsunami many hours ago that earlier afternoon washed by.

Chariots retreated from the sea wall, artillery pieces being airlifted by magic and/or pegasi also to the mainland.

The massive dragon, 400 feet head to tail, 250 feet above the ground as he reared up, saw his perceived threats. His memories from his smaller sentience had faded, clouded by a primal rage to destroy, to protect his territory and pack.

Unknowingly, Equestria was his territory, and Equestrians in turn were his pack. But he didn't care who his pack or what his territory was, except that these two strange things in the harbour were leading things that threatened them.

His growls trembled the air around him, and with a large breath, he let loose a roar that nearly blew out the windows on the buildings nearest him, charging like a building sized rhino at the closest target to him, the sphere like target in the water.

His wings couldn't support bulk as big as he was, so they were all but useless in this size.

Ahead, an almost vibrating groan came from the second target, the 100 metre long heavy aircraft. The node atop it glowed red briefly, before a series of blasts fired.

By this stage, the sheer distance and size of the opponents meant that to witnesses to the battle, namely the withdrawing forces, the noises made in this battle arrived after they saw them by a few seconds at most.

The red flashes rippled across Kurze's chest armour, making the behemoth flinch. Staggering, the harbour water reaching up to his upper rear legs, Kurze changed direction.

The 'Star' was remaining immobile, but the bigger target was definitely more dangerous.

The wake left from Kurze charging the heavy aircraft, which already was firing thrusters to rise out of the water, rocked the 'Star' form strongly.

From it, the main 'brain' of the Entity's forces here worked on a problem. The 'Star' was the main coordinator of the various drones across and near the city, but it had two threats to contend with.

Garnet's healing genetics were stronger than anyone anticipated, even recovering quickly from a broken neck. Worse, his recovery came with a short term increase in aggression, made worse by who he was going after now.

Second, the obvious dragon behemoth attacking.

The 'Star' sent out pulses to its units, one out at sea to come in and assist, and another to some drones searching the city for more of Garnet's missile launchers and mob henchponies. Despite Garnet seeming to begin killing his own people for fun, it didn't take chances.

* * *

><p>The heavy aircraft fired its bluish thrusters as hard as it could as soon as the dragon behemoth's claws sank into its sides. The behemoth bellowed like a long thundercrack, as the thruster heat went right into his face. Getting angry, Kurze gave a grunting roar, and tore deep tears into the heavy aircraft.<p>

As its insides were punctured, the bluish white energy shone as it was revealed in its stony/metal form. Through Kurze's claws, the energy, being magical in nature as well as physical, began to transform.

Kurze's genetics rose, and he felt an increased strength the moment he ripped into that large aircraft form. The quasi magical energy the Entity used to control its very forces was a fuel source, food almost, for Kurze.

Nearby, the 'Star' form began to rapidly rise out of the water for safety, the water cascading off it as it began to quickly rise above the harbour, glowing as brightly as ever.

With an angry bellow, Kurze span the hundred metre long aircraft and hurled it out to sea, the acceleration of the fall too fast for the engines to fully combat.

With a colossal splash, the heavy aircraft flew over the sea wall, crashing into the rougher ocean waters a half mile away.

As soon as it landed, small streaks of red pulses left the exposed, smaller nodes of the aircraft, peppering Kurze with irritating firepower.

It was nothing to him, and he noticed the bright glowing form rising slowly above the harbour, presumably out of his reach.

_Kill the burning light threat! Kill!_

A rumbling sounded, and a few moments later, a green light shone in the middle of the harbour, as Kurze's almost geyser of green, extreme temperature fire pillar shot upwards, engulfing the rising spherical form above him.

Above, the sphere diverted energy from its assets momentarily, its control slipping as the incredible heat energy caught it off guard. The fire had hit it from a half mile away, directly beneath it.

Elsewhere in the city, those it had controlled, drone or body, slipped from its influence slightly. Enough for those with minds of their own to become awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, north greens park,<strong>

**Relief encampment**

All along the central park, what vehicles had managed to either get over the bridges before they were destroyed, or came all the way around and from up north, were parked along the roads by the park encampment.

Here was where the recovered, and the bodies, were gathered. A makeshift city within a city brought to a near standstill, and a venerable quarantine battlefield in the south.

Hundreds to even a few thousand tents had been erected, and buildings bordering the park had been taken over to act as medical, admin or morgues.

In the distance, thousands of pairs of eyes turned to see a newer, green light, shooting skywards to collide with the fainter bluish/white light of one of the larger forms attacking the city.

Meanwhile however, though unknown, drones on the larger forms shuddered slightly as the connection to them, the 'Star' the relay, was disrupted somewhat.

It had repercussions for certain special cases in the encampment.

* * *

><p>Rarity and Pinkie both noticeably groaned all of a sudden, but didn't awake from their comatose state. Standing nearby, Caarim had sensed the surge, though not a controlling sort, in their mind.<p>

"Its not controlling things as well anymore." Caarim realised, knowing the green attack in the distance, in the harbour, certainly Kurze's doing, was the cause.

From the side however, as the distant, soundless battle in the south raged, Lucius had returned from his wanderings, searching for news of either Razak or Ohmen Magnes.

The look on the Sombra clone's face was grim.

"What is it?" Cadance asked, all of a sudden knowing what he may be worried over.

"I, found them, with some doctors. Razak was shot, and Ohmen-"

Lucius couldn't finish, but he strained as he sat down on the ground nearby:

"Ohmen, strained too hard with his abilities he had. Something about a ruptured aneurysm, and a stroke. They don't know exactly what will happen yet, or whether he'll live the next 24 hours."

"And Razak, he got shot through the spine. They don't know how he's damaged, but he's alive."

Shining Armour heard Cadance gasp lightly in horror, and as Lucius spat out the last bit, she had to say something.

"Lucius, they'll make it."

The Sombra clone looked up at Cadance, his scowl and tears vanishing slightly as he said in a low voice:

"I can't lose Razak. Or Ohmen. None of us have many friends. We're not lucky like you and the others."

Shining Armour looked over, and saw Caarim had gone quiet all of a sudden. The King Cobra telepath had a strong friendship with Ohmen, but now, hearing his fate being dubious at best.

Caarim slithered off, wanting to be alone. Snakes couldn't cry, but if they could, Shining figured he would do so once he was alone.

Turning back to Lucius, Shining Armour looked at the clone for the first time, not seeing Sombra, but what a 15 year old Unicorn that had seen things most would never see in their whole lives.

Cadance had sat on her haunches beside Lucius, who while he was similar to Shining Armour in size, seemed much smaller now. It would be a few minutes before the clone finally leant against her shoulder, silently shaking as he dreaded the minutes of the night away.

Before Shining went to join them, he'd found Caarim in the back of the tent, coiled up in a miserable slump:

"If you, ever need someone to talk to-"

Caarim was quiet, but Shining knew he'd got the offer across. Walking off, he suddenly heard the indo-burmese descent Cobra's voice in his mind, a telepathic projection:

_You're right. I'd cry if snakes could. But I just need time, and hope for their recovery._

Turning in surprise, Shining saw Caarim had shifted somewhat, but his head was bronze/silver head was facing him only very slightly.

Turning to sit beside Cadance, as she let Lucius lean into her as a form of solace, he looked at the distant display of green and bluish light ahead:

"Spike. Give them hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Tolfetano Strip, Shopping Mall 'Valley'<strong>

All of them stood on a raised up section of roof, they were clear of the floodwaters, but had a clear line of sight down the road where a certain behemoth dragon had walked out to the harbour from.

They saw the carnage taking place in the harbour, as they'd gathered on a large roadway where Spike had wandered out into the harbour from.

Celestia, Twilight, Luna, Discord and Starswirl were all only slightly fatigued from giving their magic to Spike, rather than last year, where Twilight and Celestia had exhausted themselves much more.

Flash Sentry, watching in awe with them, was the first to see Dusk Hooves arriving, with a familiar orange mare in his pegasi clutches.

"Applejack!" Twilight yelled, dashing over to check on her friend as Dusk Hooves set her on the ground quickly.

"Where's Blackligtht? Aurorak and Shade?" Luna asked. Dusk Hooves blanched, losing his cool with recent events, the bat pony's eyes wide as he explained:

"Garnet, the dog, he'd fallen, snapped his neck dead. But, we found her, and then Aurorak and Shade went in, confronting some of those mob ponies he hired. I don't know, there was a standoff, the mob surrendered when more pony soldiers arrived, then he-."

"He killed them all except me and Blacklight, and he began to chase Varkan. Blacklight went in pursuit while I brought miss Applejack back here to you!"

Dusk Hooves was clearly near his reach, but after what he saw, he had good cause.

"Who killed them?" Luna asked, her tone venomous. In the distance, another stream of green fire roasted the distant 'Star' shape over the harbour, while Dusk Hooves spat out the name:

"Garnet. He has some sort of, rapid healing. He healed a broken neck, and now he's gone after Varkan as part of his murder spree, Blacklight following him!"

Panting in exhaustion, Dusk Hooves staggered a bit, while Flash sat the bat pegasus on his haunches to calm down.

"Those things are busy with Spike to go after Garnet I bet, we need to-"

Some distant gunshots sounded, during a lull in the rumbling battle out in the harbour. Spike was in the middle of a rest, his green fire having badly scorched the floating 'star' a half mile in the sky.

Looking, Starswirl commented: "That came from the east."

All of a sudden, a distant white smoke streak glowed in the night, as a missile arced skywards to barely miss a flying air chariot of ponies swooping down on a roadway a half mile away.

Knowing who was there, Twilight looked around, saying with a dark undertone: "Garnet's shown he's beyond negotiation."

"We can't just kill him, otherwise we're no better than he is." Celestia said sternly.

In her mind, Twilight was inwardly shocked as the rest of her mind thought that execution wasn't good enough for what Garnet did.

Nearby though, Flash argued for Twilight's desires somewhat: "We'll bring him in, bring him to justice. He deserves it."

As sad as it was, Celestia couldn't deny the anger she felt towards Garnet. Unlike others that threatened Equestria in the past, none had ever directly threatened the lives of those she knew so effectively, so ruthlessly, and so carelessly for the collateral damage in the process.

Starswirl reminded Celestia: "If a guard does it, there will be no repercussions."

Flash couldn't help but smirk at the wizard's hidden message, and what it meant for him. He was a devious Unicorn to be sure.

Turning to Discord, Celestia said: "I need you to stay with me and Starswirl, to watch in case Spike's battle goes wrong somehow. It needs to be kept out in the bay."

"I'll take the others to get Garnet. I can't lose Blacklight after so many others under my guard have been killed." Luna said, her own sense of justice wanting to come forth. Twilight spread her wings, while Flash did alongside her, taking off for the east immediately.

Before Luna flew off, she saw Dusk Hooves standing over Applejack's groaning body, only faintly so, and she commented to him: "Protect her. We'll ensure Garnet doesn't take you or Blacklight."

Shakily bowing to his night princess boss, Dusk Hooves stood nearby Celestia, Starswirl and Discord as the rest flew to the east. A fierce fire fight was emerging a half mile away, but was dwarfed by the one happening out in the harbour.

Both fights would take a turn for the worst however, before they ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Dongola Avenue<strong>

The standard-ish waterfront road, Dongola Avenue, was littered with a shallow layer of saltwater and debris, about 1 foot deep, still retreating into the ocean slowly.

A chariot of Unicorns, Pegasi and Earth ponies had their weapons and horns trained on a trio of mob ponies, who had been manning the missile launcher they'd just fired at the chariot from. They now stood atop the roof of a restaurant, sticking out from the larger form of a nearby hotel.

All of a sudden, as the lead Unicorn stepped forwards, some more gunshots sounded.

On an opposite roof, 4 floors up and across the road, they saw a black shape, a Wyvern, leaping across rooftops and down towards the road through cover areas as if on the run.

And he was. A dark red diamond dog, a giant among his kind, was leaping after him, wildly firing his submachine gun pistol from a distance with startling accuracy for his running speed.

As Tyree leapt over another roof, though he still knew where Varkan was, he glimpsed the chariot of ponies and the 3 mob ponies surrendering to them.

With a gleeful snarl, Garnet took a running jump, and leapt across the four lane road, his SMG firing as he leapt at them.

Flinching as stun spells, and even a magic enhanced crossbow bolt hit him in the arm, Tyree slammed onto the roof in a roll, his claws closing on the lead Unicorn's neck right as he began to teleport.

As the Unicorn reappeared 3 metres away, he clearly hadn't been quick enough, as the claw punctures in his neck made him keel over once he reappeared.

Not pausing for a breath, Tyree all but leapt at the other 4 ponies, one hit with his claws outstretched, and the last with a claw attack all but tearing off the earth pony mare's face.

The 3 mob ponies knew this was their boss, and began to relax.

In milliseconds, Tyree turned, and glimpsed what weapons they had. A few makeshift rockets, a launcher, a pistol each, and a sniper rifle.

Whipping around, Tyree heard the 'leader' pegasus begin:

"Thanks, we-"

Tyree's SMG whipped to his face, and he pulled the trigger.

Click.

As soon as the trigger was pulled, but no bullets fired, the mob ponies knew what was up. Tyree glimpsed the Unicorn, the second one, begin to charge her horn.

He threw his SMG at her head, the impact of it nearly knocking her unconscious as she fell over, clutching her forehead in agony.

Whipping out as the pegasus charged, Tyree threw him over his head, his red tuft of fur over his right eye swaying as he crushed the pegasus's head with the impact of driving him head first into the restaurant roof.

As the Unicorn mare staggered up, blearily charging her horn, she saw Tyree flinch only slightly as the earth pony used his strength to tackle him. It failed, badly, as Tyree then grabbed the Earth pony and threw him onto a nearby vent grate on the rooftop, and stomped once on his head to break his skull.

The mare stumbled to her feet, a spell firing off as she tried to hit Tyree, but mistook his double image for him. Tyree picked up one of the pistols the Pegasus had, and shit the Unicorn in the head.

"I'll take these weapons, you don't need them now." Tyree's reply was almost jovial, but he picked up the sniper rifle, rocket launcher and rockets, and 2 pistols. He was now more armed than ever.

Leaping off the roof to land on a balcony 1 floor up, Tyree ran along the corridor, checking how many shots he had.

He reached a balcony edge, but stopped himself as he saw something down in the corner of the road, peeking out of a corner to look for him.

Garnet then screeched in his mind, trying to regain control:

_You'll get us killed!_

Tyree looked out at the harbour, where the massive purple dragon shirked off another volley of red pulses from the now flying, approaching heavy aircraft. The star had floated much higher over the bay now, clear of Kurze's fire range, and control was much more established now.

"So what? It'll get what it deserves, no way they'll let this damage go unpunished."

_"But we were meant to get out of the city! This wasn't how I planned-"_

"Fuck your plans." Tyree spat, as he ducked further.

Overhead, a flying chariot had spotted Varkan hiding in the corner, and were signalling to come land near him.

And in the distance, as his vision allowed him to see it in the pitch night, a faint outline of three approaching, flying ponies from the west.

He had a shot, but he needed to clear the path first.

Tyree's strength made it easy to be a one dog army, and he first made sure within seconds that the sniper rifle's scopes were adjusted to him. Then, he pulled out the rocket launcher.

He would have fun while he had vengeance, and a last bout before death claimed him.

He deserved that much. And Varkan deserved everything Tyree had for him.

* * *

><p>"Just hang tight!"<p>

Varkan nodded, but kept down low, eyes alert for any sign of the dog. He'd lost him about 200 metres back, but now he was even more wary.

"Princess Luna and Twilight incoming!"

A yell drew Varkan's attention to the west, where indeed his vision saw the outline of the Princesses of Night and Friendship approaching, and what looked like a pegasus guard.

Out in the bay, a loud screech of agony suddenly sounded, and all eyes, save for one pair, turned to the harbour.

* * *

><p><strong>Harbour<strong>

As Kurze had rushed towards the aircraft, now waist deep but able to leap, he'd felt a surge underwater.

Then, tentacles, with rocky, glowing implants and features, still imbedded with some bridge girders, had leapt out of the water and wrapped around his legs and arms. Shrieking, fire blazing angrily, Kurze writhed as his rage built and built.

The Drone Kraken had returned, healed enough now to fight, but Kurze had more than he knew.

In his sheer anger, as the Kraken dragged him underwater, its beak mouth biting small sections of his legs painfully, the heavy aircraft bombarded Kurze with red pulses of enhanced railgun shells.

Finally, Kurze snapped, and he turned his head down, and as if he were emptying his lungs, he let loose a burst of concentrated green energy into the water, right into the Kraken's body.

A massive cloud of steam rose as the energy beam evaporated hundreds of cubic metres of water in a few seconds. But Kurze only kept up the beam for 2 seconds, before he panted from exhaustion after such an attack.

The brief second before the water rushed in showed the drone kraken's main body had been all but disintegrated, tentacles coming loose as the creature had been instantly killed by the spectacularly powerful attack.

Nearby, before Kurze could even let loose the bellow of victory, the heavy aircraft fired its thrusters, and rammed Kurze headfirst.

Blood filled the water as the aircraft's aerodynamic edges, sharpened to points, sliced across Kurze's forehead scales.

Flopping down into the water, pain subduing him for the moment, Kurze saw the heavy aircraft spin in a 180 degree turn to face him, back of the aircraft facing the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Dongola Avenue<strong>

**Waterfront**

Before the heavy aircraft had stopped moving a mile from the shore, a shout rose from the air chariot, as Luna, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry had slowed in wake of the brief return of the Kraken, only for Spike to exhaust himself in instantly killing it.

"MISSILE!"

It was too late to dodge, so ponies leapt from the chariot before the rocket detonated against it, sending the aerial boatlike craft tumbling to the roadway in pieces.

One Pegasus had been killed in the blast, but the other 5 assorted ponies were fine, save for a few broken bones.

The blast made Varkan instinctively run from his hiding spot, out into the open where he could get away from the explosion.

As the smoke cleared from the blast, Varkan gazed about the road, knowing who fired the rocket.

Then, it hit him.

* * *

><p>Like a swift punch to his middle from behind, and Varkan found himself helplessly keeling over, all the strength in his body suddenly disappearing.<p>

He hit the ground knees first, then the pain hit him.

* * *

><p>Over his own yell Varkan heard the sniper shot, and knew he had to move. But his kneecap had been shattered by the shot, the most painful way anyone could be shot without necessarily dying. Worse, he thought the bullet was imbedded and shattered inside his leg, making bending it even worse.<p>

Struggling, Varkan crawled as frantically and quickly as he could, but he already saw his vision swimming with the pain. He scrambled, shifting his body to make it hard for Garnet to get a precise shot.

A second thud hit his body, as he heard the faint gunshot follow what felt like a punch to his lower back, though to the right of his spine.

The Wyvern collapsed, gasping for air, as his world began to darken. Quietly, he wondered why it had to end like this.

* * *

><p>The ponies scattered by the destroyed chariot saw the sniper on the roof, and the double shot delivered to the grounded Wyvern in the knee and then the lower right back.<p>

"GET HIM TO SAFETY!"

The 2 Unicorns on the team formed a protective shield, stopping a third sniper round meant for the Wyvern again. Elsewhere, the 2 Earth ponies dragged the Wyvern, now nearly unconscious from pain, off the road.

Flying overhead, Luna, Twilight and Flash saw the faint form of Tyree leap down off the balcony, already firing a pistol at the pony guards as he charged them.

Flying in, full shields up, Twilight and Luna readied to bring this psychopath to what he deserved.

Varkan was dedicated to his own goals, and had trouble feeling emotions after so long repressing it. But he didn't take enjoyment from any wrongs he had to do, and while that made him a part sociopath, he was a product of his environment.

Garnet did enjoy it, or his known to few alternate personality, Tyree, did. His enjoyment of cruelty, and his facade of emotions at times, made him a psychopath, as well as a sociopath. He may have started as a product of experimentation, but he chose his paths as a criminal mastermind and now rampaging murderer.

The simple fact that Garnet/Tyree took enjoyment in his wrongdoings was the one definite thing that justified the penalties he'd brought on himself, from many parties.

As Flash flew down to assist dragging the critical Varkan off the road, Luna and Twilight worked together to guarantee success against Garnet.

* * *

><p>Overhead, the 'Star' sensed a certain organic in critical distress. Turning its unseen gaze down onto the city a mile below it, it saw its target, Garnet, engaging princess Luna and Twilight, and a few other soldiers.<p>

Down beneath itself, Kurze charged the heavy aircraft, ducking and breathing fire as it flew and strafed around him, using anew strategy of firing only when he breathed fire for maximum damage.

The Entity had slight empathy for only one organic, and he himself was nearly one of a kind.

Its efforts now focused on exhausting Kurze, and then obliterating Garnet. Simply that, nothing more.

And yet, it found itself, concerned, about Varkan's life, a tiny sliver of its mentality. But why? For all its knowledge, it didn't know why it did, just that it had such concerns.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyree has delivered a critical hit to Varkan, yet isn't hesitating when Twilight and Luna arrive to combat him, with the other soldiers on site.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, unleashing SpikeKurze hasn't gone as smoothly as they hoped.**

* * *

><p><strong>And, other lives, Ohmen and Razak, are in danger from their wounds sustained in the bride destruction and kraken attacks earlier.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	62. Ch 62, Manehatten Siege X: Culmination

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 62: Manehatten Siege X, Culmination.**

* * *

><p><strong>22nd June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Midnight**

**Manehatten**

**Dongola Avenue**

**Waterfront**

The dog's incredible speed, especially for his size, was his main asset.

Garnet/Tyree was a dark red blur on the darkened waterside avenue, as blue and pink spells shot at him, mixed of stun and repulsor casts. They were not so eager to kill, at least not so instantly.

Not so with him.

Up ahead, he saw the two earth pony guards trying to drag Varkan away from the fight, while the two Unicorn guards formed a shield to protect their end of the road and the pegasus guard, Twilight, Luna and evidently, Twilight's frequent bodyguard, Flash Sentry.

A surge rushed through Tyree, and he charged, the concrete cracking slightly as he stormed towards them.

* * *

><p>Tyree crashed against the shield, weaving as he pounded away at the blue layered wall.<p>

3 blows, and despite Luna and Twiligth assisting and firing to constant misses, the shield broke under Tyree's brute strength.

The moment the shield shattered, he was on the closest one.

Lunging forwards, Tyree's claws seized the nearest Unicorn, cracking his neck and at the same time pulling the body around as a shield against Twilight's spell attacks.

Weaving and blocking with the 'corpse shield', Tyree charged again, using his other hand to ward of the other Unicorn guard with his pistol. The second Unicorn guard backed up, shield raised against the pistol shots.

Up ahead, Twilight had stopped firing spells, and with anger that continued to stun her, she teleported.

Appearing behind Tyree, she fired a stun spell. But she was the one stunned, as Tyree had heard her teelport, and instinctively ducked and span around, pistol firing at her.

A blue shield protected Twilight, as Luna bellowed with her royal voice:

**"ENOUGH!"**

A blue beam fired right from her horn as she flew overhead slightly, and Tyree was just quick enough to raise his Unicorn corpse to protect himself.

The beam smashed against him, the body flying from his hand as Tyree went rolling backwards down the street.

Panting, Tyree glanced at his odds, and down the road.

"Fine."

Looking to the side, Tyree ran for the water edge, the sheer drop off of the roadway water beckoning.

Flashes of blue and pink followed, but it was an orange and blue blur that knocked Tyree off his feet, just a few feet short of the water and the railings.

"You?"

Flash Sentry stumbled as Tyree looked incredulously at the enraged Pegasus, but wasn't quick enough to stop the Pegasus from charging him point blank, a sword thrusting forwards with him.

Tyree was quick, but the blade pierced his skin before he could grab it. But, before the blade even got 2 inches into the skin, Tyree's paw had grabbed Flash's front leg, stopping the sword going further.

"You got some fight in you!"

The blade hurt, but Tyree was now surprised someone had landed a hit on him. But he was stupid to get this close.

Tyree's claws thrust out, piercing Flash's sides.

As he began to scream, Tyree grabbed him, and began running right at the others.

"FLASH!" Twilight screamed, horrified at the dog's blow against Flash, and worse, using him as a living shield now.

"Don't fire, or he gets killed!"

Tyree yelled as he ran by them, constantly having his claws inside Flash's side, the blood coating them, but ready to thrust deeper than just the flesh.

Livid, Luna and Twilight told the Pegasus guard to stand down, along with the other Unicorn guard.

Running along at an insane speed, Tyree saw the two earth ponies ahead, heading into a small street with Varkan's more still form between them.

"Time to squeal, little Wyvern."

Tyree pulled out his claws from Flash's side, and tossed the Pegasus aside like a rag doll.

Flying just 100 metres behind where Tyree was running to now, gun clearly firing, Twilight bellowed to the pegasus and Unicorn guard:

"Get him help!"

Without pause, she flew after Tyree, while Luna was stopped as she saw a worrying sight.

Suddenly, behind her, a familair voice called:

"Your majesty!"

Turning, Luna saw, to her relief, Blacklight, flying in.

"Blacklight!"

"He gave me the slip for a while, but I managed to catch up to the gunfire. Where is he now!?"

Gesturing to the building nearby, Luna then said sternly:

"We have to get off the road now, that thing in the harbour is-"

It didn't have to be said, as a thunderous groaning din sounded, and a pair of massive shapes came shorewards a hundred metres down the road, where they had just been.

* * *

><p><strong>Harbour<strong>

Absolutely exhausted, Kurze stumbled in the harbour, already feeling his energy reserves running dry.

The heavy aircraft ahead of him in the air simply kept firing, it quickly figuring out not to imbue any magical energy whatsoever into its pulse gun attacks. Now, Spike was no longer drawing in magic from anywhere, he was finished.

Sensing it could end this, the 'Star', hovering a mile overhead, shone a last invisible beam of energy onto the heavy aircraft, giving it a last burst of high energy to use.

Now, raising his arms, Kurze roared, or more groaned, as the Heavy aircraft, 100 metres long to his 120, fired its thrusters to ram him head on.

Stunningly, the sides of the aircraft extended out, like giant claws of a scorpion. Grasping him, the aircraft shook the air with its noise as its thrusters drove it to the shore, the helpless dragon behemoth too exhausted to break free.

* * *

><p><strong>Tolfetano Strip, Shopping Mall 'Valley'<strong>

No words could be said, as Celestia, Discord, Starswirl and Dusk Hooves watched from the skyscraper rooftop. Applejack groaned quietly nearby, still comatose from the Entity's doings.

"He's exhausted." Celestia remarked. As Kurze came into the avenue backfirst, the aircraft driving him to the shore, it was also her that realised:

"Luna! They're all down there!"

"Too late." Starswirl muttered.

Up ahead, the dust rose in the dark night, as the thunderous sounds of a collapsing city block came when Kurze, and the aircraft pushing him along, crashed into a city block of towers on the waterfront.

Through he went, until Kurze settled finally, amidst the rubble of the third city block he'd ploughed through. A faint rumbling groan sounded where he lay, numerous bloody wounds, burn marks, and even the early signs of shrinking back with excessive water and scale deterioration, marking his final loss.

Overhead, the large aircraft backed up slowly, engines faintly whining as they brought the aircraft to hover over Dongola Avenue.

"Spike will have weakened its, lets go!" Discord yelled.

"NO! We'll go, but don't fight it!" Starswirl stressed.

Clearly torn, Celestia muttered: "Starswirl's right."

Ignoring Discord's irritation, Celestia muttered to Dusk Hooves: "Bring Applejack. This will be the end of today by the looks of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Dongola Avenue<strong>

**Waterfront**

The first of the two earth ponies had cried out as a bullet punctured his neck, before he fell and began bleeding profusely. The other didn't even have time to react before he heard a click.

Nearby, an empty pistol flew through the air, the shadow of the buildings around them obscuring the dark red dog that threw it.

The earth pony guard cried out as it struck him in the head, with Varkan groaning as he was dropped on the road suddenly.

Stomping over, a gunshot silenced the 2nd Earth pony guard, before Tyree levelled it at Varkan's back.

Out of nowhere, a loud crashing rumble sounded, catching Tyree off guard, as a bluish light flashed behind him slightly.

His scream, and Varkan's faint one also as he turned around, was buried amidst the falling rubble and dust of the collapsing buildings just to the side of them.

Over the buildings, the massive purple and green behemoth wheezed as he began to deteriotate, energy depleted.

And further back, certain Equestrians stood back as the massive aircraft came to a hover, clue thrusters whining beneath its cigar shaped form, the 'pincer' arms retracting to its sides.

* * *

><p>Having flown down, Celestia, Discord and Starswirl saw Luna nearby, while Twilight had retreated in time to avoid any of the carnage of the behemoth fighting crashing into the city.<p>

"No way he survived that." Twilight commented harshly.

Beside her, Blacklight shook his head as he walked closer to the beginning of the dust and rubble: "Don't count on it."

Overhead, all eyes cautiously turned to the heavy aircraft flying overhead now, the 'Star' shining a mile overhead, powering it.

Out of the aircraft's underside, a single shape leapt down. Another of the special, Wyvern shape units.

Gazing cautiously between the entity drone, and the rubble that was a city block, Luna was the one who began to move first.

"Luna!" Celestia harshly whispered.

"I'm going in for Varkan. It only wants Garnet!" Luna said back, constantly watching the drone as it too watched her with its four piercing blue eyes.

As Luna disappeared into the rubble, the others remained back, seeing the drone doing nothing except stare at them, either daring them to try something, or just curious.

"No!" Twilight made to rush forwards, going after Luna, but a blue aura stopped her:

"Stop. Luna is right, she won't be harmed by that thing." Starswirl stressed.

"We can't let it get away with these things!" Twilight gestured around her. The city was in ruins, the floodwaters nearly receded but having left carnage in their wake. The dark night was a stark contrast to the usually lighted city nightscape.

Celestia saw the trauma Twilight was going through, especially as her eyes flickered to Applejack's form on the ground.

"Twilight, enough has been lost through fighting today, and anger. You need to calm down, and not risk what you haven't yet lost."

Celestia's sad words ended with her gesturing back, to where the remaining Pegasus and Unicorn guards were finishing healing Flash Sentry with a makeshift bandage and healing potion.

Looking back, Twilight saw the Entity wyvernshape drone standing as still as ever, and with a deep breath, she quietly said, hoping it could hear:

"You won't get away with this."

Sighing deeply, Twilight felt the trauma beginning to catch up as she walked over to where Flash was lying now, finished by the 2 guards.

"Hey!"

Discord had cried out, as he saw some movement behind him.

Standing back, they saw the grey nodes along Applejack's prone form and back moving, retracting from the skin. She groaned as they cauterised the wounds a second time, before the control drone was free.

Like some otherworldly centipede, it slowly and methodically scuttled along the ground, towards the rubble pile.

On the ground, Applejack still groaned, eyes flickering slightly.

"Whu? Whu happen-..."

She blearily looked about, seeing the shocked faces all around her, but to her horror, she saw things she recognised.

The grey centipede creature scuttling away into the rubble, nearly as long as her body.

And on a road area 50 metres away, beneath a massive, dark aircraft, the figure stood. Those 4 piercing, blank eyes had been in her mind all the time, amidst her witnessing everything the Entity had been doing.

Her breath caught as she retreated inwards, huddling in on herself as she began to hyperventilate:

"NononoNO! Don't send me back in there!"

Quickly, Twilight grabbed Applejack in a pink aura, dragging her over to where she was with Flash, near the waterside railings.

"Twilight! NO, no! Did it get you too!?"

"No, you're safe.."

Pulling the shaking cowpony close, Twilight saw her body was still bald in many places, and burnt or scarred. But she was alive.

Watching the grey centipede form scuttling into the rubble, Starswirl's comment while Celestia and Discord were distracted by the mare's recovery waned the mood:

"What will the other two be like when they get out I wonder?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dongola Avenue<strong>

**Waterfront, broken city block**

The air tasted of dust and water, but Varkan knew he was not buried.

The rubble had blocked much of the street, but Varkan had reacted better.

With the last of his strength, Varkan had grit his teeth through the bullet in his back and his knee, and pumped his wings as the rubble came down.

Garnet had been caught in the edge of the rubble fall, but Varkan had landed in an area, a sort of fountain courtyard.

The city was quiet now, and Varkan felt just how tired he was.

Shifting rubble nearby made his heart stop, as he rolled his body slightly to look straight ahead.

Off to the side, he saw a blurry blue shape fly in, and Luna came up to him.

"Varkan!"

"Argh.!" The wyvern cried out as he tried to move, but Luna stopped him.

"Where's Garnet?"

"I don't know, under the rubble I think." He gasped.

"Does it hurt?"

Varkan swore in response, but he then honestly let out: "Well, if it hurts it means I'll probably live."

A shifting of rubble nearby, and now Varkan's fears surged again. Turning to face the threat, Luna hushed Varkan as he growled:

"You stay down. I'll deal with him."

A red arm thrust out of the rubble, but Tyree growled as he pulled himself free. Clearly, his left leg had been crushed, and his right leg badly cut in the rubble. His left hand still lacked the finger that Spike had bitten off earlier tonight.

But he was slow, wheezing, something had clearly done enough damage.

"No. No, you still stop me, even though he's done everything to deserve what I have for him?"

Tyree's voice rang out, as Luna stepped between him and Varkan.

"You brought this on the city, you targeted those 3, and others, and brought death to thousands."

Her voice was calm, as her horn shone, but Tyree had already seen something else.

Giving a sick smile, Garnet resurfaces as Tyree finally calmed: "A fraction of what it will do. Well, you may hate me, but in the end, you'll know I was right to try and stop him by any means."

"While that little rat you're protecting, would be tempted to help it because he thinks its his old friend, Tul'rok. I know he doesn't care about anything if it doesn't benefit his goals, I have similar views. If you want to be a smart mare, you won't trust Varkan. Don't trust him to make the right choice. If he could, he'd have helped me."

Absolutely sickened by Garnet's last speech, Luna charged her horn, ready to fire a killing spell.

"I should kill you right now." Luna hissed.

Behind her, Varkan coughed, trying to tell her something.

"No point. Its going to kill me now anyway. Keep it in mind, Princess. When its plans come through, you won't be there to see the end of them, and you'll see then that I was right."

"You'll get desperate enough to realise I was in the right. I swear it."

Garnet then stumbled, turning to see the grey centipede creature leaping off the rubble nearby.

On the ground, Luna looked away as the Entity set about killing Garnet, for good this time. Varkan meanwhile, looked on blankly, his fading vision still enough to see it.

Up above, the centipede drone had crawled right into Garnet's mouth, but he was barely fighting, having given up.

Digging its way in, as Garnet's shuddering form fell to the ground, it eventually emerged out of his head, blood and bits of brain and skull coming with it as it scuttled away, its job done.

It seemed to stop, looking in the direction of Varkan briefly, before it wandered off the way it came.

Amidst the quiet, Luna saw Varkan's wounds for the first time in detail, as he began to fall unconscious.

"Varkan! VARKAN!"

"Tul'rok. Garnet. Faral. Kynok. Lu-"

He winced all of a sudden, as he then gasped out as Luna hunched over him:

"Worst last things to see."

She would have smiled at his humour, a trademark he seemed to have amidst victory. But this wasn't a victory, and more could be lost.

She used her blue magic, but grit her teeth as it didn't work.

"Damn Wyvern immunity."

Taking her horn under his frame, Luna hoisted Varkan over her back. He was lighter than his size let on, but he was built for flying as a species.

As she walked off over the rubble pile, seeing the aircraft powering up its engines overhead, Luna couldn't help but look at the body of Garnet one last time. This time, she was uncertain, not angry.

Every monster had something that tormented them, drove them. There was something for certain that had driven Garnet to act as he had. No evil like that arose out of nothing, it had to be created, or used because it was necessary in their mind.

* * *

><p>As Luna emerged with Varkan slung over her back, the others watched as the centipede creature had latched onto the wyvern drone, before it soundlessly began to fire its back thrusters, flying up into the massive aircraft's underbelly.<p>

**"The need for vengeance was unexpected, unknown. But it is a certainty that it has been accomplished today."**

The rumbling, almost windlike voice carried from the drone as it rose, merging with the heavy aircraft overhead as it began to turn in the air.

It pointed southeast, and firing its thrusters, it took off into the darkness of the night.

In the harbour, the controlled Kraken lay mutilated and destroyed, alongside dozens of Equestrian military air chariots and airships from the night skirmishes.

Overhead, the 'Star' sphere shaped aircraft fired its thrusters to follow, its shape changing to keep pace with the other one.

As trackers would see, they would mysteriously submerge a few hundred miles offshore, and from there went who-knows-where.

Amidst the city of Manehatten's southern areas and waterfronts, the floodwaters still receded slowly, but the carnage had finally stopped.

* * *

><p>The rapidly shrinking dragon was found in the crater, where he was now lying in a puddle of water and excess scale deteriorated parts.<p>

All around him, the rubble where the Entity's heavy aircraftbhad drive him into the city was all around him, but his headache, not as bad as the first time, was dampened when he saw some sights.

Applejack, looking weak and shaken, and bald in many places, but alive. Twilight however, held nothing but a sad look in her eyes as she saw the ruins of Manehatten's south area, and many other areas besides.

Behind her, Flash Sentry could do nothing except drape a wing over her, to support both her, and support his weight.

Within minutes, an air chariot was incoming to get those that needed it to the north park relief encampment.

The death toll was still to be determined, but it was still climbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, north greens park,<strong>

**Relief encampment**

At their tent, the yells of surprise had come when Rarity and Pinkie had shot awake, shaking and traumatised as the centipede like beings detached from their backs, scuttling to the nearest opening.

A swift smash with a series of blasting spells from Shining Armour and Cadance destroyed both before they could even leave the tent.

By the time the others arrived from the south, both of the mares had been met by Twilight, and Applejack thankfully, and they embraced their survival, miraculous and/or terrifying as it was.

All around, relief and stark realisation of the damage caused was the atmosphere.

Spike had recovered from his headache of his large size quickly, but he still bore some adopted scars from the damage the aircraft and Kraken had done to him.

But it was Rarity that he was more worried about.

Worse yet, time would reveal that all 3 had been perfectly aware of their actions, and in fact other Entity drones across the city. Nothing beyond the city though, with no insight into the Entity's 'centre'.

Blacklight and Dusk Hooves had wandered off to keep busy with helping other guards and organising more arrivals. Keeping busy meant forgetting that Garnet had slaughtered Shade and Aurorak, along with who knows how many other Equestrian soldiers tonight, or his own hench ponies for that matter.

Flash was relegated to a recovery tent near where their group was to be based for the next near two days.

What kept them was the unknown fate of Ohmen Magnes. A ruptured brain aneurysm, a consequence of imperfect magnetism genetics as Varkan revealed when he recovered, was a risk of overusing his powers. And 40% of ruptured victims didn't last 24 hours.

They had all, miraculously, survived tonight, even Razak, who'd been shot out of the sky with Ohmen.

But Ohmen Magnes, Celestia's former pupil before Sunset Shimmer, before Twilight Sparkle, was the one who's fate was in the hands of the medics and fate.

Other than that, all others would recover, save for the thousands thought to be dead or dying.

The time was 2:30 at night, but the city was far from asleep, not that it ever really was.

Suffice to say, the Entity had proven its power, but revealed absolutely nothing of its long term motives.

* * *

><p><strong>Victory or not, its a hollow ending to say the least. This widespread destruction of Manehatten will be a marker in history in this world on a global level.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I took a little longer on this one because, I wanted a conclusion that didn't go too small, too big, or wrong in many ways.<strong>

**Aftermath is the next step in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	63. Ch 63: Traumatisms

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 63: Traumatisms.**

* * *

><p><strong>23rd June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Morning**

**Manehatten, north greens park,**

**Relief encampment**

32 hours had passed since the Entity's forces had left, and the floodwaters had long since receded.

Across the city, the relief efforts had been established, and now the process was running like clockwork. Body recovery, rescue of trapped civilians, and finishing a search for any last, leftover Entity drone units.

Now that the recovery had settled down, the questions began to be asked. How much damage had been done? Who did it? Why did it happen? What caused it to occur?

Amidst all the questions, secrets were both revealed, and hidden.

* * *

><p><strong>Park edge avenue.<strong>

Having been quickly treated for their various wounds, many had grouped together near the edge of the large encampment.

Razak and Lucius, both having suffered wounds in battle, had met with thankful hugs. But, there was one whose fate was still uncertain.

Surprisingly, Celestia had met with them to discuss the very person they worried about.

"They did surgery yesterday, the hospital was less full thankfully. A bit of trouble given his, unique mix of pony and changeling genetics. But they managed. Not many other cases like him in the hospitals." Razak said. He'd been the first to hear any news of Ohmen Magnes.

"Yeah, a ruptured aneurysm instead of getting shot or stabbed." Lucius bitterly remarked.

"But, he lived the first 24 hours, so his chances are better." Razak offered.

It did little to ease any of their minds. Nearby, Caarim was slumped a little, while Celestia had her own worries.

"Which hospital is he in?"

"Silesia General." Razak replied. The purple scaled, green ridged dragon, winced as he felt a phantom pain from his bandaged wounds act up again. It continually stunned Celestia how alike Razak was, physically, to Spike, post his growth by Varkan's need to combat an infected Discord. The blue eyes were a giveaway of course, but still.

Nodding, Celestia looked to Caarim, the cobra saying before she could even speak:

"Yes, I want to see him in hospital. Thank you."

"Oh, was I that easy to read?" Celestia was taken aback by the cobra's telepathy repeatedly, as many were, but she laughed it off slightly.

Laughing a little in reply, Caarim said: "No, but you worry about him a lot. Its hard not to hear those thoughts and guess what you'll think next."

Looking about, Razak asked: "Where's Spike?"

"He, stayed with his friends. Especially after what happened to three of them." Celestia offered. She was about to speak further, when a Sun armour guard, a new arrival, walked over to where she'd been standing with the three:

"Your Majesty, Princess Cadance is asking for you. She says its a secret matter."

Looking back at the three, Celestia apologised: "I have to go. Caarim, I expect I'll meet you in the hospital this afternoon with Char-Ohmen."

Nodding in agreement, Caarim slumped in his coils as the White Alicorn wandered off long the edges of the encampment.

They now stood on what was the path by the park's perimeter walls, where those better or not recovering much would be clear of the thousands in the central park.

The roads by the park were devoid of chariots, save for ones parked up to serve as quick recovery vehicles.

Sitting quietly, nothing else could be said between the Dragon clone, Sombra clone or the King Cobra telepath. Somehow they'd all got out of this alive.

But as it would later turn out, around 7000 in the city had not been so fortunate. Only 3000 or so had been killed by the tsunami and flooding itself. The rest had all been victims of the Entity's various drones, and its destruction of the bridges.

And that 7000 death toll wasn't including the nearly 3000 or so lost from the various Equestrian armed forces and guard divisions, who were caught off guard by the enemies attacking the city amidst the flooding bringing it to a standstill.

All in all, between 9000 and 12000 were estimated to be dead, 6000 wounded, and around 5000 missing still. Manehatten was a densely populated target city of 4 million ponies, and the precision tsunami was released to hit the waterfronts, the densely packed areas. The drones had hit everywhere they could from there.

With every death counted, the voices asking why and how would only get louder.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

**Nearby apartment blocks.**

Along with the central park, neighbouring apartments, shops and housing had been temporarily acquired for further shelter or treating of bodies and wounded/mourners respectively.

In one such block, where more high profile personnel were staying, closer to the mayor and admin areas, the girls present stayed, along with any company.

* * *

><p>Razak had walked in, already sensing the quiet atmosphere in the room.<p>

In a nearby room, he overheard Pinkie quietly say as she shuffled closer into Applejack's hug:

"Thanks, Apple family sticks together."

"That might not be true Pinkie, remember?"

"Yeah, but it could be."

Passing by, Razak found who he was looking for.

On a nearby couch, Spike was sat beside Rarity, quietly leaning against him. Coughing as he entered, Razak asked:

"You two fine?"

"Uh, yeah. Wounds still hurt." Spike said, rubbing where some blows, pretty much only from the large harbour fight, remained still as scars of sorts.

Looking away, Rarity said quietly in Spike's embrace: "I keep saying how sorry I am about hurting you."

"Oh please. You didn't do much. Nothing compared to what I got in the fight in the harbour." Spike said, trying to console Rarity.

"Oh, and I heard they're not blaming you for crashing through 3 city blocks. That was the aircraft pushing you. Buildings were abandoned luckily." Razak added with some cheek.

"Well, that's something." Rarity admonished. She was still a bit shaky at times, and her fur was still patchy with bald spots, and her mane was bare on the back of her head.

Nodding, Razak wandered off. He seemed to be just mingling about.

Turning to Rarity, Spike stroked her mane to further comfort her.

Leaning further in, Rarity muttered with some tears: "I feel hideous."

"What? No, you're as beautiful as ever, perfect coat or not. And your hair will grow back in time."

Shying away from his grip slightly, Rarity said: "No, not by looks. Yes they'll recover, but, inside, I feel, violated."

Spike leant up now, asking quietly as he hunched over his larger form to look the white Unicorn in the eyes:

"Was it that bad?"  
>"I saw everything, as did Pinkie and Applejack. Everything we did, and I was more in combat than those two were. We saw everything the other creatures did. And, its so confusing! I want to hate them, but we understood their perspective. But, the emptiness of it all. Nothing, but a ringing, endless voice commanding the creatures to search, defend themselves and attack anyone in case they attacked."<p>

"..So they attacked only in case they were attacked?"

"Yes. They are extremely paranoid." Rarity said. Thinking it over, she thought to herself:

"I don't like it, but talking my experience over may well be useful information, as well as recovering."

Sighing, Spike asked: "Did you see what happened to Garnet at least?"

Nodding, Rarity slumped back into Spike's arms again, reclining back on the couch in the living room:

"He was, I saw what Applejack saw while controlled. Him, and Varkan, and what they said to each other. What kind of minds are they? How can someone be that selfish and selfless at once?"

Spike couldn't answer that question, as even he couldn't understand what they'd learned.

Even amongst their enemies, and dubious allies, the lines between right and wrong seemed to be even more blurred than ever, all because of a, albeit forced, different perspective.

The dragon had been raised supposedly knowing what was right and wrong in the world. But every day since he learned his true nature, he saw more and more that right and wrong were relative to the person viewing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Secluded relief tent area<strong>

"We've confirmed with all tests. Garnet's body is dead without a doubt."

"Are you sure?"

"We did all tests for response, nothing."

Luna had come with Blacklight and Dusk Hooves, the two of whom had just returned from their thorough 'examination' of Garnet's body, stored just one tent over, hidden from public view.

Holed up in a corner where he was recovering quickly, but not painlessly, from his gunshot wounds, Varkan was making a note in his own small notebook.

"Right. At least he won't be coming back again."

"Damn right he won't." Dusk Hooves quietly muttered.

Blacklight nudged Dusk Hooves to attention, as Luna asked them politely: "I'd like to speak to Varkan, alone, if you would."

"Of course Princess Luna."

Bowing as they left, Blacklight and Dusk Hooves left Luna alone with the recovering Wyvern at his makeshift desk.

For a few moments, it was quiet, before Luna asked: "You've changed, since the last few days."

Looking down, Varkan wondered aloud: "Yes. Kynok turning against me with just a little persuasion. Garnet's whole scheme, and Tu-the Entity's attack. It all comes back to what I've done."

"I blame myself for this all."

Luna's eyes widened, as she heard Varkan continue emotionlessly:

"If I hadn't done all those experiments, desperate to bring back my race, Garnet wouldn't be what he was at his death. If I hadn't, taken out my anger at Celestia defending herself and killing the last female Wyvern, then I wouldn't have got the opportunity to misuse her horn, and create what would become the Entity. Both of them, my doing."

Slumping back, Varkan looked at Luna with a genuine look of hopelessness:

"I have a degree of responsibility, but I did what I thought I needed to do to bring back my race. And now, with my cloning efforts, I'm at the cusp of a more successful batch."

"But, if the public found out about my part in 'making' Garnet and the Entity, or in the least making them separately, for them to come together later, then everything Garnet did to bring me down earlier this year will come true anyway."

"Garnet had a desire for revenge. And from what I heard, it was Tul'rok's desperation to reunite with his mate that made him accidentally merge to become the Entity's main draw. You're not the culprit." Luna argued, seeing Varkan at his lowest so far.

"No. Not the culprit, but I was the one that set things in motion with my actions. Maybe, if I'd given up, instead, none of this would have happened. They won't let me continue if they take it the way I see it, that its my fault."

Luna didn't know what to say. She couldn't say Varkan was wrong, but he didn't exactly have many other options given his situation in life.

"Varkan. Tell me, why did you view the Entity with less disdain than Garnet in the battle?" Luna wondered. She needed to know one last thing.

Varkan was quiet for a very long time, but he finally croaked out:

"I just want to think, for a few moments, that somewhere, besides me and Kynok, another Wyvern is out there. I never had many friends, even before the Wyvern genocide and near extinction. Tul'rok was one of the closest I had. More passionate, free spirited. But he was so broken when he was lost to the energy I unleashed 29 years ago. How can I hate what is probably him when I accidentally put him there?"

Seeing Varkan's rare, raw emotion, Luna guessed: "You're starting to think you're alone."

"Garnet was a tragic being, Tul'rok's become something beyond me, Faral doesn't trust me anymore, and Kynok's barely acknowledging me now. I'm counting down until everyone I know doesn't trust me anymore, or is dead, and then more counting until I join them."

"Face it Luna. I am going to die alone. Even if I bring back the Wyvern race, because of what I've had a hand in, I'll never truly fit in with them."

Varkan stood up slowly, wincing at his bullet wounds. He slowly shuffled to the tent flap leading to where Garnet's body was being held.

He didn't protest when Luna followed in his footsteps.

* * *

><p>The red dog's body, with a carved out brain cavity from the Entity 'centipede', lay on the gurney, a sheet covering his form.<p>

Over him, Varkan stood. But he was somewhat saddened by the sight of it. Garnet's form was a metaphor for all his efforts over the last 30 odd years.

Looking at Garnet's body, Luna commented with some ice in her voice:

"I still can't let go him killing some of my best, and trusted guards."

"Garnet had gone over the edge. Recovering from a broken neck would give him a lot of, mental instability, if I recall his gene treatment correctly." Varkan wondered.

Behind him, Luna asked: "What will be done with him?"

"As cruel as it is, he's Hephaestus property. I'll take full responsibility for him. He could be, useful. But, once that's done, I think I'll put him where he'd want."

A little turned off, Luna asked: "You want to keep doing things that seem unethical? Even if only to you?"

"I've gone down this road for many years Luna. Its hard to turn off now, until I reach the end goal."

Varkan then asked in a surprising, concerned tone: "But, what about Kynok? How will he be treated under Equestria's 'indentured service'?"

"Fairly." Luna said quickly.

"Please do. He, deserves it, after I failed with him." Varkan admitted.

He asked her quietly: "But Garnet had one thing right. Why did you stand between him and me? Why protect me? Carry me out of there? I've done nothing to warrant your protection, not to that degree."

Luna thought for a moment, as she recalled a last thing Varkan said:

_"Worst last things to see."_

With a small smile, one laced with understanding, Luna said: "I know what its like to be, misunderstood, treated lesser, and underappreciated. I lost myself to it so long ago."

"Maybe having many Princesses is better. More differing perspectives in your country. Some better than others." Varkan said offhandedly.

Luna knew Varkan wouldn't be too bad now, but before she left, she asked:

"What was it you said to me, after Garnet died? Worse last things to look at?"

Varkan stared at her blankly, while a ghost of a smile came to Luna's face.

But he replied coolly: "I was delirious from my wounds."

Luna simply hmm'd in a coy reply, then wandered of out of the tent.

Turning back, trying to shake that last thing out of his mind, Varkan looked over Garnet's body, pulling the tarp back on his head ever so slightly.

Peering inside, Varkan saw the empty cavity where his brain had been, or most of it.

"Well, at least we can make use of this body."

Once Garnets body was studied completely, and sampled, Varkan knew a canyon in south-western Dingolia he would be buried at, beside the grave of a female Komodo he had been friends with up until age 7.

It was the least Varkan could do.

He'd have the body shipped the Hephaestus HQ, with permission by any concerned parties, within 2 days. During that time, the rest of the gathering and recovery efforts would be done. Reconstruction of Manehatten's ruined areas would take months, up to nearly 2 years to fix everything.

At least the wounds were already showing signs of healing.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will take place during a few days later, out of Manehatten, and back in other places long since not visited.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now that I'm getting near to drawing Volume 2 to a close, I'm doing two things:<strong>

**1. I'm fully fleshing out the details of Volume 3.**

**2. I'm thinking of my own, personal ideas for additions to Volume 1.5, untold tales. Though frankly, I may rename Volume 1.5 to simply Untold tales, maybe rearrange the sketches/stories by date.**

* * *

><p><strong>I will be taking a break when I finish Vol 2 before I start Vol 3, but in that time I will publish Untold tales stories. I'll get to those once I've finished Volume 2, but when I do, user or reader suggested stories will be welcome. But as I said, I'll finish Volume 2 first.<strong>

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	64. Ch 64: Inquiries, Recuperations

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 64: Inquiries, Recuperations.**

* * *

><p><strong>28th June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Early Afternoon [local time]**

**Singapaw, Hephaestus Research Company HQ**

The week following the devastating events that unfolded across Equestria had nations affiliated with the nation up in arms, and even Equestria's non-friendly international members had concerns.

The nature of the attacks, specifically those of the strange creatures, clearly capable of controlling tectonic disasters it seemed, and responsible for the Tsunami earlier this year, was not a light matter.

The final death toll from Manehatten's battle had risen to 13,000 in total, and only half at most were by the tsunami and flooding related deaths alone. The creatures and their attacks had seen to the rest.

Within a few days, a public statement was issued, corroborated by the Hephaestus HQ research into it, detailing the attempts by the diamond Dog, Garnet, to try and undermine the 'Entity', as the leader of these creatures was being dubbed by the media.

Garnet's assassination plots to undermine the Entity with the remnants of the Elements of Harmony still to fade from the 6 mares, and his near success in Manehatten with 3 of them. But, all his efforts did was make the Entity angry.

Along with revealing this however, came the more, sensitive information, stretching back up to 30 years. It entailed everything that led to the creation of both Garnet, and the Entity.

The accident when Varkan, Tul'rok and their komodo partner Faral tried to harness the energy, tapped from Celestia's horn at a quintessenite source in Dingolia. Tul'rok's accidental assimilation would fester for years, until it contacted Garnet, who would get loose from a new Hephaestus lab a few years later when he went berserk from one too many experiments, prompting mental insanity of varying degrees for the rest of his life.

The fingers of blame had to point somewhere, but thankfully, most didn't aim at Varkan. It was made clear that the creation of the Entity was a complete accident, borne out of a panicking Wyvern that imprinted his protest and rage into it when it was born, and Starswirl subsequently ejected from the cosmic void where magic was drawn from.

However, some blame did turn to Hephaestus, and specifically Varkan. And just as he feared, talk turned to the genetics programs that Varkan so vehemently defended from any sanctions in the company.

The only reason the Oceanic Alliance had tolerated Hephaestus's operations in some regards, unregulated in comparison to other countries, was because of the benefits they reaped. But, in wake of this, and trying to save face, they had no choice.

* * *

><p>The previous day, the Oceanic Alliance HQ had issued an ultimatum to Hephaestus. To either hand over all assets to the governments in the Oceanic Alliance, for 'distribution', or to see its senior members and separate divisions so long unregulated see a sudden crackdown, or even liquidation and cancellation.<p>

Varkan had replied quickly, with approval from Maurik, the orangutan CEO, and an endorsement from many commercial partners, including Shreya, the peahen CEO he was associates with.

A very rudely worded letter, which was closely preceded by a public release of information on every 'unregulated' division within Hephaestus.

In a masterstroke, they displayed honesty, and just how far they were on the technological curve. Many leading nations outside of the Oceanic Alliance, such as the New Gryphon republic, Caninberia, Pandina, and many of the old Central continent nations, such as Germaneigh, the Gryphon empire, and the Amazonian democratic confederacy, were stunned by their developments.

And much of it stemmed from just what was accomplished with less red tape, but Garnet reminded them of the costs of that.

By playing the card of overtly coming out to the public, Hephaestus had come out as best as it could've, possibly better, than it feared. It caught the governments pressing it to be honest off guard, both by the contents and delivery. They had bypassed the Oceanic Alliance, and presented themselves on equal footing to the world as a Corporation.

They still maintained ties to the Oceanic Alliance nations, out of duty and tradition, but welcomed collaboration from other nations, or preferably, other companies. And, already, there were some offers from companies that faced much bureaucratic barricades in their own nations, asking for help on research.

This whole mess had been a happy accident for Hephaestus, forcing it out of secrecy. Now, it was set to establish itself as researchers on behalf of other companies, on a large scale, on top of its own commitments obviously.

Amidst all this, the case of any regulation of the genetics program was, rather expertly, swept under the rug.

* * *

><p><strong>Central office<strong>

As a secretary dog left the office, Maurik rubbed his furry temples in his hands. The orangutan, portly but muscular, was an imposing figure even when sitting, despite his species' gentle disposition.

As if on cue, Maurik saw Varkan walk in, a file in hand:

"Maurik, I want to bring this file to the front of consideration for research. From the Shetland kingdom, on behalf of-"

Pausing to read the company name, Varkan continued: "Reaction Engines Incorporated. They want us to help them build a few testbeds for their airbreathing rocket prototype."

Taking the file, Maurik looked on the cover: "Precooler?"

"Cools the air to use it for oxidiser, means single stage to orbit is possible. And, I see it as a good venue for cooling technology as a whole."

"Rapid refrigeration and freezing? That's a new one, alright." Maurik put the file on top of the priority technology proposals from other companies, for his secretary to take with him when he returned.

Looking about, Varkan said wistfully: "I may have been half joking when I said to give them everything, but I'll hand it to you Maurik, you made it work."

Sparing a smug look, Maurik commented: "Of course I did. And they're salivating over the opportunities and tech we've patented, for a good profit, so much, that they're willing to overlook your genetics programs."

Varkan nervously shuffled, which still unnerved Maurik. He was used to the stoic, certain, and only smug in victory Wyvern. Varkan now seemed much more, nervous, uncertain, afraid even.

"Maurik, what, do you think, of the lack of regulation on the genetics program. Given its past, with Garnet being part of it?"

"...If it were for any reason other than bringing back the Wyvern race, I'd push to have it shut down. Its a moral responsibility to bring them back, even if the methods needed are, questionable." The Orang-utan couldn't help but be honest.

Sparing a slightly smile, Varkan said: "Thank you."

Nodding, Maurik then recalled: "Oh, and Hi'mari wanted you to know that she has the Fire Drake females you recruited, and some others, ready to fly here when the tests are ready to begin. She just wants to go over some final details, something about the embryos or something."

"Oh, er, right. Great." Varkan perked up a little at this hopeful news.

Maurik looked at Varkan cautiously now, and as he sighed, he put down his pen, looking right at Varkan:

"What happened wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself, its disturbing. So just get back into your mode, you've got cloning attempts underway, nobody's trying to take down your company, successfully at least, and you've got the people angry at the whole mess a week ago off your back."

The Orang-utan then gestured to the door: "But if you really want my advice, I'd say you should re-immerse yourself in the work you want to do, the cloning. Get back to normality."

Hearing Mau'rik's good points, Varkan calmed himself, and said in a calm tone: "Alright. But remember who owns this company, Maurik."

"If it weren't for me, you mightn't own it after this whole mess." Maurik countered.

"Well played." Varkan countered, as he left the office at that.

"That's more like it." Maurik could relax now, as the fierce, but expected Varkan was here again.

* * *

><p><strong>Headquarters, genetics laboratory<strong>

The female Salamander toured Varkan around the laboratory, where just refining the methods for the upcoming trials were underway.

Hi'mari was glad to see her boss back, but surprised at how affected he'd seemed by the events a week ago. At least he seemed to be resuming his usual demeanour again.

"And with the embryos incubating in the cooler room, we can use them within the next 6 months. We tested them all in the Petri dishes, the DNA preservation transfer method seems to work very well, but now we're pretty much ready for application."

"You said we have some new Fire Drake female volunteers?" Varkan asked.

"Yes. Along with the 8 you got from the clan visit about 3 months ago, we've got 6 more volunteers, word of mouth spreading of the payment we offered."

"Well at least the chance of death is much less this time around." Varkan said.

Leaning against a lab counter, Hi'mari asked the question, as Kynok's attempts at creation prompted her: "I, wanted to also thank you sir."

A raised eye ridge was all she got, but she continued:

"For getting Kynok off easy, serving Equestria, just like Min-Wei did."

Hi'mari still thought of Kynok rather fondly, as with Lucius. Rumbling in agreement, Varkan said:

"I, felt I owed it to him. If I'd been better to him, he may not have run off. And I earned him breaking my nostrils."

Shaking her head, Hi'mari also said: "Well, Lucius and Razak like what you did. I'm not sure if Kynok can bury his dislike of Equestrians fully."

"He won't kill any." Varkan said reassuringly.

"Who said kill?" Hi'mari suggested. She knew some things Kynok knew how to do.

Asking the obvious, Varkan then pressed: "Where are those two anyway?"

* * *

><p><strong>Main research warehouse<strong>

Varkan knew the delivery by Min-Wei had suceeded many days ago, and had already seen the parts the Eastern dragon had stripped from the Entity aircraft remnants beneath Cloudsdale.

Even so, as the scientists hired by the company continued to examine the aircraft 'half', in parts, it was s sight to behold.

Overhead on a balcony, Lucius and Razak, both of whom had only minor cuts or bruises now from the battle a week ago, couldn't help but be oddly fascinated by the aircraft being examined by the teams below, engines and all in pieces.

"Its better when they're not firing at you, isn't it?" Razak commented dryly. He still remembered how much getting shot by those red pulses hurt.

"I'm glad its only an aircraft, not a creature thing." Lucius had bad memories of the komodo-esque heavy drones he'd fought on the Breton Gate bridge.

* * *

><p>As he'd come to find them, if only to ensure they were there, Varkan had run into Faral Kol on the observation balcony.<p>

They'd spoken, professionally, since he'd come back. But here, some more personal feelings came out.

"I, how are you feeling?" Faral asked, somewhat uncertain.

"Better. Now that things are settling down again." Varkan said. He looked at the Entity aircraft, strangely drawn to its dissected visage.

Looking out at the aircraft in the warehouse floor, Faral knew what Varkan was secretly thinking: "Was it really him? Tul'rok? What did Starswirl say?"

"Starswirl says its more likely an imprint of him, a personality 'inspired' by his when he became part of its energy. But, it felt so much like him when he spoke to me." Varkan admitted.

"You miss him." Faral said. She had been there, she knew how torn Varkan had been.

Varkan quietly nodded, while Faral then said: "And, about what I said, those months ago. I, I wasn't lying when I said I need to not get roped into your various schemes, for my own good. But, I still want to be friends, more than just professionally since that whole mess of us on the run."

Varkan was quiet for a bit, before he admitted with a low tone: "Faral. I don't like you the way you did, but I also think it would be difficult for me to love anyone in that way full stop. I never felt that way about anyone before the genocide, and that really rocked a lot of emotions out of me, you know that."

"Yeah." Faral knew too well how withdrawn Varkan was when she guided him through training and their early exploits, before he emerged as leader over her of heir various associates.

"But, I was waiting for you to say you want this. I've been willing to be, friends, again, as soon as you wanted it. So yes."

Faral cracked a small smile, as she laid a hand on Varkan's shoulder:

"Thank you."

Wincing a little, Varkan said sternly:

"Not that shoulder, I got shot there a week ago."

"I wonder what might've happened had I been there?" Faral wondered aloud.

Shaking his head, Varkan said: "I think Garnet would have been just as willing to kill you as he was with me."

Turning around to lean against the railing, the female Komodo commented: "Probably. Besides, I saw his body in the lab he's stored in. He's definitely dead, not even he could survive with half his brain gone."

"Unless the Entity decided to take control of his body, if it could get its hands on it." Varkan commented. He was looking closely at the Entity aircraft pieces now, while Faral recalled the description of the 'corpse' drones, including the 3 'living' mares among them in Manehatten.

"We'll find out more when the eggheads analyse the parts your new Eastern Dragon contact delivered. By the way, how are those 3 recovering? And is Ohmen Magnes doing alright?"

"Fine. The 3 are back in their homes, family among them to help. Normally I'd say , as a Wyvern, I've seen or dealt with worse than them, but for once, I can't say that with a straight face." Varkan admitted. From their recovery, at least psychologically, they had a great deal of trauma still.

"And Ohmen?"

"He's got some permanent damage to his facial and body muscles, but the next month is tricky. If he lives the next month, we'll be in the clear with Ohmen. Ruptured aneurysms are always risky."

"Maybe analysing Garnet's healing in his body might help with things like that." Faral threw out there.

"You may have something there Faral. We'll just see. At least Caarim will keep Ohmen company, in Ponyville no less. Along with that schoolteacher who took a fancy to him." Varkan commented dryly.

"With his changeling disguise potential, he could have any mare, couldn't he? He seems capable of charming the hooves off anyone." Faral knew Ohmen well enough that she could say that about the Unicorn/Changeling hybrid.

"Maybe, if the rupture hadn't sabotaged his shapeshifting. Now he's stuck as his hybrid form, until he heals more that is. Only time will tell." Varkan surmised.

All the while, he continued to stare at the Entity aircraft parts, as the scientist dogs, komodos and cattle in the lab below examined the pieces, readying them to cross compare against technology, known and projected.

They had potentially years of technological advances at their fingertips. But for now, they just worked patiently, as recovery continued elsewhere.

In the least, across the other side of the world, the various techniques to deflood areas affected by the Tsunami earlier this year in the Oceanic Alliance, government or Hephaestus sponsored, were being implemented already in Manehatten.

As a central city of trade in the world, Manehatten had a high priority to finish counting the dead, rebuilding, and getting it back in order.

All the while the scars continued to heal, and lessons would be learned.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter[s] will focus on Equestrian matters. This presents the insight into the end phase of the Hephaestus side of things, with one last chapter at the end to give a last stage.<strong>

**So next chapter is recovery of Equestria's characters, with the addition of Ohmen Magnes and Caarim, give they decided to stay on for Ohmen's health.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	65. Ch 65: Vitiated Lives part 1

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 65: Vitiated lives part 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>29th June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres**

**Early Morning**

_The endless abyss, eternal silence, yet never alone. Always present, always there._

_Its ties to the six were severed by its own volition, and itself was corrupted by the emotions that came with becoming whole prematurely._

_It was once a patient being, unknowable to emotional, organic beings, merely feigning emotions to the smallest degree when cooperating with Garnet, its once, and only organic contact._

_Now, it felt. And it was confused, like any organic to new feelings would be.._

_And that demeaned it. And with that came anger, frustration, and further desire and drive for its goals._

_Its power would grow, it could harness the power of the entire planet to its cause and minions, to create or destroy at a whim. Yet, it wasn't invincible, there was always a way it could be destroyed._

_But it knew how to avoid such a fate, for its cold logic made it cunning._

_And yet, here, in her dreams, she felt it, even though it had no further use of her._

_In the deepest corner of her mind, even amidst the happiest of memories, dreams, and hiding in the corner when she had nightmares, be it by its doings or other worries, it would always be there, like an ugly scar in her mind._

_That presence, confused, infinite anger, drive, an unnatural essence of being, would always be there. And just as its newfound, if suppressed emotions, confused and made it concerned, its touch had tainted her and others permanently._

_She gazed across the expanse of the dreamscape Ponyville. It was untouched, pristine, but lifeless. Nopony was out, the entire town was empty._

_But at the end of the street, It, was there. Its form shifted constantly, from the smaller, Urchin drone, to the controlled Kraken, to the heavier Komodoshape drones, to the Wyvern shape drones, and even to herself, Rarity and Pinkie being controlled._

_But what was always the same was the four pinpoint eyes staring back, its colours shifting between the 6 colours of the Elements of Harmony gems in a sick perversion, or maximum display, of their power._

_"I LOST MY GRANNY BECAUSE OF YOUR PLAN TO COME TO LIFE!"_

_Her subconscious scream brought the memories surging forth of the day the dragon raid hit, and that missile platform defending them was thrown into the house, detonating nearby._

_**"Organics are doomed to die, its the one unifying trait among every organic being. We however, are energy, we cannot be created or destroyed, so we cannot die. We can change form, expand, but never will we die."**_

_The surroundings changed, and Applejack cowered back as the Wyvernshape drone, clearly that Wyvern Tul'rok, morphed to a place surrounded by molten magma, and a massive energy source absorbed her:_

_**"Long after you lie decaying in the earth, long after Equestria and another nations are no more, long after this planet's continents have altered in shape, we will endure."**_

_**"Your life, and other individuals, is miniscule in scope, an equivalent of a blink of an eye in your time to us. But be thankful we spared you from death in the city from Garnet's efforts. But that salvation was, an anomaly. We, felt, a debt, to you for protecting part of what now makes us stronger. You and your two friends."**_

_The light brightened, and all turned white/blue in hue, as the voice rumbled like an earthquake, exercising a rare emotions, a hint of hubris, and finality:_

_**"But, from here on, in the grand scheme of things, you, are a meaningless lump of flesh to the Source. A rare collection of carbon based compounds, nothing more."**_

_**"You felt the presence of something greater, something you can take with you when you inevitably reunite with your relations in death."**_

_Her dreamscape vibrated, as a rhythmic, muffled voice abruptly shook her from her slumber._

_**"Sis. SIS!"**_

* * *

><p>"Sis! Wake up!"<p>

As if stabbed, Applejack shot up, screaming in horror as she bolted upwards.

Then it turned to pain, as she accidentally head butted Applebloom right in the head with full force.

* * *

><p>Down at the breakfast table, Applejack sat quietly, while Applebloom held the damp cloth over her eye as she ate her morning porridge with her free hoof.<p>

"Ahm sorry, again."

"Its alrigh sis, I was too close anyway." Applebloom winced as she pressed the wet cloth against her eye. The young filly was expecting a black eye from this, but no harm done.

Big Mac walked over, with Applejack's morning porridge, and a new wet cloth for Applebloom. While her sister replaced the drying cloth with a fresh, cold one, Applejack muttered:

"Ah feel awful, I haven't had a good sleep since.."

Looking between each other, Big Mac said: "Ya'll are alive, and after Granny, died-" It was still a sad memory a year later: "We can't bear to lose you too, at least so soon."

As Applejack cracked a smile a little, she asked: "Maybe ah can help around the farm? I'm feelin' a lot better.."

"Nuh-uh. The doctors said ya'll may wanna get to work, bury your grief and all. But its not bucking season for another 3 weeks, and the only work is makin' sure the orchards are sproutin' alright." Big Mac stressed.

"Yeah, besides, you gotta lot of hair to grow back still." Apple Bloom said, as she looked over Applejack's form.

Looking at herself, Applejack sighed as she saw that, despite the hair already growing back, there were still some short or near bald patches on her coat, and along her mane. At least the burnt holes from where that controlling Entity 'centipede' had been were nearly gone.

"Ah hate being, helpless. Ah wanna get out there, and ah hate seeing that, THING, every time I go to sleep!"

The kitchen was quiet after Applejack loudly yelled the last part. It was a few moments before her sister said queitly.

"You will. By the time Apple Bucking season kicks off, y'all be back to your old self." Apple Bloom stressed.

With some self doubt, Applejack ate her porridge quietly: "Ah reckon I may not be the same again. Not if ah keep having dreams like the ones I get."

Big Mac looked at his sister with sadness. Sure she was getting enough sleep, but it was being disturbed by constant, vivid dreams. But, it had only been a week, and only a few days since she'd returned from the city.

Only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugarcube corner<strong>

A certain pink mare, who usually dreamt of pleasant things, and only rarely things she viewed as bad, had a similar issue with her tainted mind from such control.

* * *

><p><em>A desolate, grey and black landmass, new and scorched, and clouded in a seemingly eternal ashfall and thunderstorm. The darkened ocean surrounded it, as the smoke poured from the volcanic heart of this savage land, glowing orange at its tall peak.<em>

_Sifting amidst the ash, more forms of the being, some seen in Manehatten, others never seen before, moved amidst the landscape. Beings of rock and metallic skin, and essences of pure energy._

_Pinkie Pie found herself standing on the volcanic slopes, as a dusty form rose from the ash covered slopes in front of her. It formed a pony shape, mirroring her form exactly:_

_**"Here, we survive, we live, we thrive, we advance."**_

_The landscape shifted, as a darkened city was revealed. Then, in front of her, Garnet stood. But part of his head, his mind, warped, showing visually just how cracked his bipolar mind was, two separate personalities._

_His savage grin lay before the machine gun aimed at her, but a stone form burst from his head, killing the dog instantly._

_The city turned to dust, as the ash swirled in an endless black abyss in front of her. Then, four lights blazed, staring into her soul with more intensity than a true love or an eternal enemy could._

_**"To indulge in humour briefly, the biggest joke of all, played on yourself, is in believing that your own life had any merit in the grand scheme of things. It did, briefly, while you withheld our power." **_

_**"You, like all organics, are now irrelevant to us. Your talent in life is a pursuit to bring joy to organics in their finite lifespans. An inconsequential talent, benefiting an inconsequential existence we exist beyond."**_

_**"Without you withholding power that belongs to us, we are now free."**_

_Before she woke, Pinkie saw images from other dreams, and memories. Everyone the elements of harmony had ever interacted with, enemy or user, there were flashes of them._

_Her friends, Celestia's exploits, Varkan up until he broke Celestia's horn, Starswirl's life before he merged with the Elements, and even Tul'rok's life, the last more vividly than the others._

* * *

><p><strong>Sugarcube corner<strong>

**Midday**

Pulling Pinkie aside, Mr. Cake saw that the customers outside were relatively few. He wanted to be certain of her well being:

"Pinkie, are you, holding up."

"Sure." She said, a little too quickly for his mind. Looking her over, Mr. Cake knew she'd smartly covered her balder fur spots with a serving apron, and her bald mane patch with an altered hairstyle.

"Look, I know you had a, difficult time, a week ago. But if you need a break at all, I mean, this is your first day back on the job and all." Mr. Cake stressed. He didn't want Pinkie to push herself so hard after what was, more literally than was usually the case with cases, a near death experience. That and being amidst a national catastrophe that killed thousands.

"Mr. Cake, I want to do this. Just, get things back to normal." Pinkie said, a half hearted smile on her face.

"Just, don't force things to go back to normal. Take it how you feel you need to. The moment you feel not up to this, just say the word."

Mr. Cake admonished. Maybe Pinkie Pie just needed to see how her first day or so back went before she decided on her state.

As Pinkie left, Mrs. Cake wandered up behind him, a fresh batch of cupcakes cooling from the oven in the kitchen she just walked from:

"What did she say?"

"She said she'll keep at it, that she wants to get back to work."

"She's happy all the time, or at least mostly. I always wonder if at times its merely a cover." Mrs. Cake worried. Mr. Cake silently agreed, before he said offhandedly:

"At least Pound and Pumpkin are helping lighten her spirits by inviting them to play with them."

* * *

><p>As Pinkie brought out her next set of cakes, she saw a familiar schoolteacher at the cafe table.<p>

Along with two figures she recognized, one of whom had to hunch over to appear less imposing.

His presence here explained the lack of other patrons near that table. It wasn't everyday a Unicorn/Changeling hybrid, a King Cobra and an Earth Pony Mare all sat at the same table.

"Cheerilee, hiya, and, Caarim, Ohmen, what can I get ya?"

Caarim seemed to stare at her oddly for a moment, before Ohmen quickly interjected. He was in his mutate form, half gorilla sized Changeling, half Unicorn, and from what she'd heard, all but stuck in it:

"Just a small salad for me, and some eggs for Caarim."

"Eggs? Okay.. Scrambled? Boiled?" Pinkie quickly asked.

"Raw, still in their shells please." Caarim added.

Cheerilee looked at the cobra oddly, before he replied: "What? I eat meat, that's the best I can manage here."

Ignoring the cobra's comment, Cheerilee asked: "Just a lemon tart and a tea please."

"Okay, it'll be a few minutes."

Pinkie wandered back to the cafe, oddly at a speed where they could still see her moving.

Shaking his head, Caarim commented: "I just read her mind. She's definitely less happy than I'd expect."

"Poor girl." Cheerilee commented. Looking at Ohmen, she heard him say oddly:

"Yes. I can sense she's got a bit of suppressed misery, or grief."

Now Ohmen was looked at oddly.

"You didn't think these changeling parts are purely for show did you? I can sense, and feed, off feelings like they can. Slightly. Enough to know that mare's not her usual self."

Cheerilee decided to steer their conversation back on course from before Pinkie arrived:

"So, will you be holding up alright?"

"I'll be staying in Canterlot for a while. They want me to be very cautious these next few months, given how lucky I got with my ruptured aneurysm. It could have been worse than me not being able to shapeshift as easily, or.." Ohmen trailed off.

Placing a hoof gently on his mixed scaly/furry arm, Cheerilee said: "You'll be fine. I've seen ponies endure similar things and live good lives."

Shaking his head, Ohmen commented: "Its just hard, to know..."

All of a sudden, he trailed off, looking oddly around: "What was I saying?"

"You were saying how hard it might be with the problems your aneurysm caused." Caarim added.

Cheerilee looked at Caarim, who had become Ohmen's defacto 'helper'.

"Is this one of the problems?"

"Short term memory issues, yeah."

Ohmen then remembered: "Yea, short term memory. Sorry."

He looked at Cheerilee: "At least I won't forget you. I only have trouble with things that happened the few days before now."

Blushing a little, Cheerilee sensitively asked: "But will you be okay?"

"I, I don't know really. I, I hate being easily tired now. I can only see out of one eye, and I actually can't feel part of my left jaw. And my memory problems on top of it all." Ohmen admitted, actually shaking a little in self disgust.

"I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard, I knew my powers had limits, the doctors warned me so many times, yet now's when I ignored it."

"There's nothing shameful. You were trying to save lives." Cheerilee admonished, rubbing Ohmen's semi mandible right jaw softly. He mumbled honestly:

"At least I can feel that jaw."

With a small smile, Cheerilee then heard Pinkie come over, and quicly deposit their meals on the table:

"Enjoy you guys!"

She rushed off, as more ponies had arrived. Understandably, they sat away from the Changeling/Unicorn mutate and King Cobra, even if a pony was sat with them.

As Caarim tasted the eggs on his plate with his tongue, he offered: "Ohmen, also be thankful your blights from the disaster were only physical, and not enough to kill you. That mare, and others, I don't like what could possibly be scaring their minds forever. That sort of stuff is much less easily healed."

"He's right. Pinkie and her friends have mental scarring. You'll get better faster than they can." Cheerilee added. Looking about, she grimaced slightly as Caarim engulfed the eggs, small in his mouth, in one gulp, swallowing them halfway down his throat, present as a tiny lump.

She couldn't look away as the snake's neck muscles constricted slightly, crushing the eggs inside his neck. Unseen, the egg fluid and yolk would continue down his throat.

Ohmen quietly ate his salad, while he thankfully laid a hoof on Cheerilee's: "Don't worry. He's polite enough not to throw up the shells until he's left the table."

The pink mare would never get over how strange Ohmen was, nor Caarim. But, she felt strong sympathy for the Unicorn in particular. Now half blind, easily tired out, permanently numb in his left jaw, and having short term memory problems. He was a much more humble pony, changeling, whatever he was.

Even if he was more endearing than he'd already been, Cheerilee would rather things have been better for him. Much as she wished things hadn't happened to the 3 notable mares in this town, and the local princess for having to contend with it.

But in the meanwhile, she would get the opportunity to forge better friendships with Ohmen and Caarim, inseparable from each other as friends themselves, but also to pursue closer relations with Ohmen. He'd be grateful for her help in taking his newer, damaged life more easily.

And being restricted from much travelling for the next few months wary of developments with his ruptured aneurysm, meant Cheerilee would have ample opportunity to help him, and get to know him.

* * *

><p><strong>A recap of the status of the affected locals, well, part one of it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Applejack would be less active with farming around June anyway, at least on an Apple orchard.<strong>

**Pinkie's constant happiness can't always be true, even in her better times. Sad clown analogy and all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summed up, Ohmen's ruptured brain aneurysm caused:<strong>

**-Easily tired out/less stamina.**

**-Linked to stamina, he can't shapeshift for very long/as easily.**

**-Blindness in left eye.**

**-A numb left jaw area, causing slight speech slurring, but not really noticeable.**

**-Short term memory problems.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	66. Ch 66: Vitiated Lives part 2

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 66: Vitiated lives part 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>29th June, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Carousel Boutique**

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that nightmorning**

_Amidst the dark swirling forms that plagued her mind, the vague shapes formed around her in a hurricane of warped images._

_Flashes of Cloudsdale, where it found a weakness it would keep in mind to adapt to rapidly._

_Canterlot, and its reclamation of the magical element remnants from Twilight. It quietly mused at how its power compared to them, wondering how much was due to the element of surprise._

_Then came Manehatten, and flashes of the mad dog with the gun and henchponies, a flash, then, an endless, suffocating abyss. She saw herself moving, healed, fighting, attacking Spike on the bridge, but it was not her in control._

_It changed again, now becoming a darkened city. Flooded and crumbling at the waterfront, and a collision of titanic creatures, one of the air, one of the sea, both fighting one she knew._

_As the kraken was slain in the harbour waters, the aircraft surged forwards, and the behemoth dragon that was her friend and love disappeared beneath a mountain of dust and rubble, his pained roar lost beneath its echoing collapse._

_All the while, the voices, endless yet united, seemed to accuse her:_

_**"Garnet forced an early reclamation of the remnants of the 6 Elements, before he could execute any of them. Had it not been necessary, these, corrupting emotions, would not plague the Source."**_

_**"YOU, and your friends, have compromised our focus. We exist for one primary purpose, to restore harmony to this existence. But now, because of your useless EMOTIONS, OUR UNITY IS BEING COMPROMISED!"**_

_**"It is already beginning. You corrupted our balanced nature, to simply do as we were intended to do, with FEELING."**_

_It was as close to disgusted as it could possibly feel._

_**"You are a blight, a corrupter of what was an efficient force of balance for this world, which for too long, has been out of balance. That will change."**_

_**"And in the end, such FEELINGS, will be made irrelevant. For that reason alone, you, and your hindering friends, shall be spared the fate unleashed to pursue those that would dare stand in the way of the natural order restoring itself!"**_

_The dust clouds shifted, and as the red dog's head exploded, and the city caught fire, the creatures attacked those that would interfere in searching for Garnet, Rarity found herself standing in the middle of the ocean, a dark overcast with choking ash everywhere to be seen._

_A set of four blue/white lights pierced the ash clouds, and as she gazed up, trembling, they gazed back._

_Her mind then began to feel as if it were ripping apart from the inside, and the harsh whisper echoed as her dreamscape collapsed:_

_**" You have tarnished this world's hope for true balance. Take that to your death, whenever it may come."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

Ever since she'd returned to Ponyville, Rarity had not yet left her home. Many reasons were to blame, the most immediately noticeable was her appearance. Her coat was still bald in places, though white fuzz could be seen re-growing already.

The second was a matter few knew the specific details of. And even those specific details, despite Applejack and Pinkie having similar problems, were vague by their comprehension.

It had been Starswirl's recommendation that the three take it easy for a while. The potential psychological effects of being controlled by what was effectively a non-organic, non-solid force, were a complete unknown. But the old wizard had been in that abyss once, so he knew the utter overwhelming sense they must have felt.

While Applejack had become reclusive, her 'damage' manifesting as nightmares that robbed her of sleep, she had no such real issues otherwise.

Pinkie had taken to burying herself in her job[s], whatever they may be, but she was clearly trying to hide her effects. She was good at masking her true feelings, and always had been, as too was her exaggerating her feelings for dramatic effect.

Rarity on the other hand, had different problems altogether.

Her sleep was less disturbed than Applejack, and she had wisely taken a few weeks off work to 'recuperate', to none of her client's protests once a quick explanation of the events she'd encountered in Manehatten were given.

Rarity, was still actively plagued by things outside of her sleeping state, and her paranoia. Starswirl had warned her, that her magical abilities might 'amplify' the after-effects, but it was true it seemed.

* * *

><p>"Sis, Spike's here."<p>

Rarity looked up, having decided that this free time was a good time to get her own papers and work in order. That, and she had plenty of time for concepts.

Looking around, Rarity gave a weak smile as Spike stomped in. She no longer found it surprising when his wings had to tuck in to get through her door.

"Hey, how are you today?" Spike asked, cautiously.

"Fine, I-" Rarity cut herself off when she saw a faint flash of something behind Spike.

Four blue/white eyes, staring at her.

"AAH!"

Tumbling backwards, Rarity fell off her stool as Spike rushed over:

"What is it!?"

"There, behind you. I saw, it."

Looking back, Spike, and to Rarity's anxiety, saw nothing. Just her door, and Sweetie Belle rushing up the stairs.

"It happened again, didn't it?"

Rarity nodded, while Spike held her as she shook slightly.

Looking to Sweetie Belle for an explanation, the smaller Unicorn sighed and explained: "She's been seeing things, four eyes she says. Like that, thing, that controlled her."

"Starswirl warned me, that my magic might make the, trauma, worse somehow." Rarity trembled as she spoke.

Thinking for a moment, Spike had heard this was happening, but only now did he have an educated guess.

"I guess your magic must, be giving shape to any paranoid flashes you have."

"I can't even open my gem boxes for any concepts, every time something shines, I see those four, awful eyes..."

"I'll get her some tea, that calms her when she's stressed." Sweetie Belle trotted down the stairs, while Rarity pulled herself together, picking up the concept sketches that had gone flying.

"She's been so helpful. I, I can't say how sorry I feel about me hurting you-"

"Stop it. That wasn't you in the city, it never was." Spike said sternly, a wing wrapping around her form comfortingly.

"And what it did to you, in the bay.."

Spike said nothing, as Rarity then commented dryly:

"I'd wish to look like uglier than I probably am now, if it would stop me having these, panic attacks."

Raising an eye ridge at Rarity's words, Spike asked: "That bad huh?"

"Appearance is nothing, if the one beneath it is damaged." Rarity said.

Looking her over, Spike commented: "You're still beautiful."

"You don't mean that." Rarity dismissed sourly.

"Yes I do. And by the time your mane and fur are back to normal, you'll be well on the road to your old self." Spike said reassuringly.

"I hope." Rarity replied half heartedly.

As Sweetie Belle arrived with her tea, she was ignorant of Spike's expression falling slightly in disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle of Friendship<strong>

**Early Afternoon**

Twilight Sparkle met with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, given their experiences with the Entity and Garnet's collision of 'goals' was, less harmful, than what the others had encountered.

They'd each visited the others, but it was too early to tell at what pace their recovery would proceed. It had only been a week since the entire Manehatten incident after all.

It would be remembered as one of the longest afternoons and nights of their lives. It had begun with going to see their 3 dead friends, and then it had just gone so horribly wrong in almost every conceivable way.

* * *

><p>Shaking her head, Twilight had to answer Fluttershy's question honestly:<p>

"No, Starswirl said he can't do anything more. He says he might risk making it worse at this early stage."

"But come on! He was once where that, thing, controlling them all is now, so why doesn't he know its workings?" Rainbow Dash angrily asked.

"Yes, surely he must know something?" Fluttershy asked, a bit more meekly than the cyan pegasus had.

On her throne, one of three occupied of 6, with Spike's 'throne' now a larger pedestal in a corner, Twilight remarked:

"I asked him myself. Starswirl was calm when the elements took him, so the Elements were calm until anyone used them from the outside. But when he was ripped from them, when that other Wyvern accidentally was dragged in, he didn't want to go, he was panicking, angry, all the wrong things."

"So what?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused.

"Those strong emotions sparked actual activity, giving birth to this, Entity, unlike when Starswirl was part of the Elements." Twilight finished.

Looking around at Fluttershy and Twilight, Rainbow muttered: "Why doesn't he just switch places with him then?"

Looking down, Twilight said: "Not even Starswirl can get to where he would make the switch. Its centre, is too well protected, and getting better protected every day."

"And without the Elements, what can we do?" Fluttershy said, some sadness creeping into her voice.

"Stand against it anyway. At least its a globally recognised threat now." Twilight at least had that knowledge to assuage their fears.

Slumping in her throne, Rainbow Dash commented dryly: "I wonder if this all would've happened if that rat Garnet hadn't tried to weaken it. By killing us too!"

Rainbow Dash had no idea who to be angry at. After what the Entity did, Garnet had been right in trying to weaken it. But simultaneously, how could she root for someone that would have killed her if given the chance to carry out that task?

"I don't know girls. We just have to keep our eyes and ears open, in case it makes a move again." Twilight settled.

"At least Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie are alive." Fluttershy said.

"Hard to say that, with up to 12000 dead in Manehatten." Rainbow Dash remarked with some venom in her voice.

Twilight would've berated Rainbow Dash for such a callous statement, but she was right. It was an ugly truth, that had the whole thing in Manehatten not happened, that their 3 friends would likely still be dead, had Garnet been quick to the trigger.

They had many impending visits from relatives, concerned about their well being and all, after the events of Manehatten.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy thought they'd seen the worst when the Entity's forces made their smaller strikes at their locations, against Garnet's forces.

The visitations by relatives would help pave the way to recovery, albeit with small paving slabs.

* * *

><p><strong>Late AfternoonEarly Evening**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

Musing over the piece of legislation put before her, Celestia saw the popular support it had from the various parliament members. She had the power to veto laws, but a popular vote from the parliament could override her veto if she wished.

But here, with the bills at an average of 68 per cent approval, vetoing it would be pointless. It would get passed again anyway.

Signing it off, Celestia hovered it over to Captain Blacksaddler, who'd been the one to bring in the latest documents. They all came from an impromptu emergency meeting of the chamber, following the events of Manehatten, and frankly, all the way back to the Diamond Dog raids in the south. Given that they were all linked it seemed, they all accumalated.

The public, and the world that cared about Manehatten and Equestria, wanted someone to blame.

The Entity's blame had only one meaningful action, an increase in the military budget of Equestria, and its allies. The Oceanic Alliance, now that it seemed the Entity had been revealed as behind the January Tsunami, already had passed similar legislation.

The public reveal of much Hephaestus technology, albeit patented, was timely in this respect. They'd get much more money in their technology, as all technology benefited defence in one way or another, just as defence benefited research.

What irked Celestia was the bill she'd passed, and her more knowledgeable militia members agreed with her.

"So, they're insistent on hunting those dog packs?" Blacksaddler resisted the urge to roll his eyes in Celestia's presence.

"They're not a threat, not with Garnet dead and no longer funding them. But yes. A lot of support from the southern provinces, not a surprise really." Celestia said. She always hated approving bills that meant that someone on the other end was going to likely be hurt or killed, usually the latter.

Trying to find some silver lining, Blacksaddler suggested: "Well, your recent 'indentured' servant, could fulfil some of his terms anyway."

Knowing exactly who Blacksaddler meant, Celestia remarked: "I had to veto a bill that called for Kynok's execution, arguing that he was deceived, as were the hunters that attacked Cloudsdale, Manehatten and here."

"But wasn't he also picking off the other hunters?"

"Yes. That point is why I managed to get the parliament to take out the request for his execution." Celestia remarked.

"Well, they must have liked that. Having someone else to do their dirty work, I'm sure Kynok will love hunting those dog packs down." Blacksaddler said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Taking the next stack of papers, Celestia remarked: "I doubt it. Sad as it is, Varkan wasn't the best figure to raise him. Even with them trying to patch things up, I think his dislike of Equestrians is something he would have got from Varkan even if he'd been a better 'father'."

Taking his leave, Blacksaddler left with the emergency reports, while Celestia slumped back in her office seat for a few moments.

Varkan, Tul'rok as the Entity, Garnet by Varkan's desperation, and Starswirls ill-fated return. Everything from the past that was either before her time or from her solo rule that had gone wrong, was going wrong again, but differently.

She was alone in this, no one else had a similar insight, nobody had been a ruler for as long as she had. Luna had been understandably absent, as had Discord, and nopony else had lived through those of the last half century worth of events the way she had.

As close as she could get was Blueblood, but he had been far from involved in the events surrounding those that were coming full circle. He'd been in Wyvern/Changeling wars, and even the Second Great war before that. But he'd been in the thick of it all, commanding as an officer, but unconcerned with the politics in his youth.

In this respect, for now, Celestia had to endure her own mistakes, or things she had no alternative to do, coming back to harm her and those she cared for.

It was times of turmoil like this that, despite the presence of two new Princesses, her returned sister and Discord, and everyone she knew, that Celestia realised how alone she really was, or at least, had grown accustomed to.

Like Varkan, Celestia knew what it was like to maintain emotional indifference at times, for her own sanity's sake.

But like Varkan now, Celestia could feel these events taking their toll on her resolve as a leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, but I had Flu, which kicked in its worst symptoms about 2 days ago. It hits you like a train, not like a cold, which creeps up slowly.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A reminder that in this timeline, it has only been 6 years since Luna returned, and 4 since Discord was 'reformed'. Its not a very long timespan, given Celestia's 1000 year solo rule.<strong>

**Also, unlike Blueblood bashers, I have an actual role he plays in the history of this whole series of events. Small, but present. In short, he feels entitled not because he is simply nobility, but because he feels he's earned it. I've met people like that. They're dicks, but understandable in some respects.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, this story is almost done. And if I'm honest, I have many ideas for Untold tales stories from how Volume 2 ends, much more so than I did with Volume 1. Before, inbetween, but not yet after the main Volumes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique, but I would appreciate any and all criticism, so long as its constructive. Don't bother flaming, my skin's made of asbestos.**


	67. Ch 67: Secrets and Schemes

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 67: Secrets and schemes.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd July, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late morning**

**Canterlot, Parliament building.**

**Security Council meeting with Equestria's allies.**

Celestia sat in her podium, somewhat out of sight until the time came when she wished to intervene.

Sometimes she wished Luna could switch jobs with her, just to give herself a break from the increase in meetings the daytime brought. Simply put, it was because more ponies were awake, that more came to complain or bring problems or proposals to the government during the daylight hours.

Unlike other meetings, there were a surprising number of international members present for this meeting. The atmosphere was somewhat less uptight, as the talks that went on here were not to be made public until they'd been 'edited' for public viewing, however which method was used, electronic or otherwise.

Along with defense minister, the recently appointed Pegasus Mare Sharp Stronghold, her other 'preferred' presences were General Hardhooves, the dark green Earth Pony warhorse, and Shining Armour, lending his defense expertise as a former captain of the guard.

Points were being added to the planning from the international partners also, one of which was a delegate from the Muttican Republic, Mateo Ortiz, a wiry, but stern looking Mutthican Hairless.

It was always odd seeing a species who was generally smaller than ponies, even if not much. And the Hairless dogs from Mutthico came off as ratlike to the less polite. But they were cooperating.

* * *

><p>"Please, please senors. There needs to be the Mutthican presence that President Pablo Vargaz, otherwise, he won't endorse it. And if you charge in without our support, you'll come off as invaders. Then they'll side with the bandits out of sympathy."<p>

Rubbing his temples, General Hardhooves gestured to the papers at the table in the centre. The round table of meeting members had been dealing with the delicate politics of going into a neighbouring country to route out 'terrorists' and 'pirates'.

"They've allied with the drug cartels there, all the more reason to go in." Shining Armour pointed out.

"Yes, cartels that line the pockets of some of your country's politicians." Minister Sharp Stronghold verbally jabbed, her temperament still fresh. She had been present in Cloudsdale when the attack there occurred.

Looking uncomfortable, Mateo Ortiz scratched his hairless head: "Yes, I know of this problem. But the fact is that a political presence will only incur the local militia's involvement, either way. If I might, perhaps, other methods might be better. Less, public methods."

General Hardhooves's eyebrows raised slightly, as he asked: "Go on."

The hairless dog said offhandedly: "Say a country has someone that has come to hide in our lands, and a country can't come in because we have, officials that would cause too much trouble if they did. If you want to get your work done, which will likely disrupt my local political fellows that are prone to bribery, I suggest using what the cartels are using. 3rd party tactics."

"You mean hire mercenaries? Assassins?" Shining Armour said, turned off. He had always viewed hired soldiers as lacking honour and duty.

"Maybe. They could have deniability, especially if you persuade a non government party to hire them, on your behalf." Mateo proposed.

"You've persuaded some countries to do this before, haven't you?" General Hardhooves asked, suspicious.

"Not me personally, but its happened before." Mateo commented honestly.

"Has it worked?" Sharp Stronghold asked, her wings flaring slightly in anticipation.

Cracking a small smile, Mateo commented: "You'd be surprised what can go on in a country when its not involving any government presence."

* * *

><p>Haymund Blacksaddler had arrived into Celestia's back tracked podium, who had been listening intently but not saying anything.<p>

As had been listening too, Blacksaddler heard Celestia comment ruefully: "Yes. And I think I know who."

"Sorry your highness?"

"Oh, Mateo Ortiz has a point. Someone, or multiples, who can do this without anyone knowing its Equestria's government orders." Celestia said.

Thinking about it, Blacksaddler already could see at least one thread linking in this plot.

"You wouldn't be thinking about your recent, Wyvern indentured, would you?"

"Yes I am, but the question is who to hire him, and others, on Equestria's behalf." Celestia mused.

Standing up, the white Alicorn emerged forwards. Her podium was slightly raised amid the room, meaning all at the table were silent.

As she came forwards, she noticed others in the room that had yet to speak, but had also, like her, not yet emerged fully.

* * *

><p>"I'll say it plainly. I do not agree with the plan of the capture or killing of these dog packs, but my subjects say otherwise. I have no choice but to adhere to these demands, as my duty." Celestia said, making her opinion known to those present in the 'war room'.<p>

Looking at Mateo, the hairless dog always in awe at her regal-ness among the ponies, Celestia said: "We appreciate your advice. Can I trust we have your silence in this?"

She had already done a background check on this Mutthican delegate, and he seemed clean. If anything, he'd been publicly speaking out against the drug cartel corruption in his country for years, meaning he never advanced much further than he was now.

Mateo nodded, bowing his head slightly as he said dryly: "No one will know Princess Celestia."

"Good. I have someone who is an indentured servant, who, along with others, I'm sure fits our needs perfectly. We just need a suitable group to hire him through, and feign him being released from service." Celestia said.

Standing up suddenly, Shining Armour protested: "You'll be letting him off after just this!?"

Celestia couldn't tell Shining Armour, as a boss, to sit down, for he was a Prince consort now.

"I understand your frustrations with him, but Kynok is the perfect thing to use for this."

Grumbling, the Unicorn sat down, while the meeting progressed. Someone had already been dispatched to sort out detailing of these, 3rd party hunters for future use.

* * *

><p><strong>Early Afternoon<strong>

**Canterlot, Parliament building.**

**Security Council meeting with Equestria's allies.**

Hephaestus had been Celestia's first thought, and how apt, returning Kynok to Hephaestus.

But the answer they got was surprising, and from the CEO no less.

Maurik, the Orangutan CEO of the Hephaestus Research Company, was more versed in public relations than Varkan was, the more hand on 'Owner'. He'd already briefly spoken with many of his advisors, and Varkan, so his decision wasn't on a whim.

Over the connection, Maurik spoke in his refined voice with dignity. Though his frustration with them coming to Hephaestus was evident:

**"So absolutely not! We only just crawled from a low point after Garnet by revealing a lot of technology to the world, all to let our current operations survive, especially the genetics programs. We can't risk bringing a Wyvern, a high profile species, let alone Kynok, back. We're too big of a media target now, they'll know something is up, be it by us or you all."**

"I would've thought Varkan would welcome Kynok back." Celestia said aloud, the link able to take in multiple voices speaking in the meeting room.

**"It was Varkan who said Kynok should avoid coming back. Kynok's service to you is high profile, and suddenly coming back to Hephaestus would be big news. Trust him, Varkan knows how to operate low profile. He fooled people for years, decades nearly, that he was a Komodo."**

"Is there nothing you can do?" General Hardhooves asked.

**"...Do you have any big diplomatic endeavours going on in the world? Any places that require your politicians to have greater security than normal?"**

"Well, we have a series of trade missions being sent to the Indo-Burmese region." Celestia recalled.

The line suddenly went silent, but it hadn't hung up.

"Hello?" Shining Armour asked aloud.

**"Shreya..."**

"Who?" Celestia asked.

**"Shreya, female Peahen, and CEO of the Jai-Kel corporation. Bring up any potential business dealings with her in the region. She has experience with acting as a client entity company on behalf of other governments around the world."**

"Thank you." Celestia finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Near Midnight, local time<strong>

**Singapaw, Hephaestus HQ**

"Yes, yes, very well. Remember, Hephaestus isn't involved at all."

Maurik put the phone down, reclining in his chair slightly as he hung his head back.

"Urrgghh."

Maurik groaned, forgetting who had been sitting opposite him at his desk for the usual bi-daily meeting.

"So what sort of mess are they planning on throwing Kynok into?"

Varkan had, maybe cruelly, let Maurik deal with this call, while he sat back and listened. The Orangutan had handled it well, not that he enjoyed it.

"Messy matters like this are your area, not mine Varkan.." Maurik grumpily said, jabbing a finger at the Wyvern.

"Well, good thing you got us out of this mess. You sure Shreya can handle Kynok is they pawn him off to her as his boss?"

"She's very good at dominating anyone, she was successful that way." Maurik commented.

"You'd know that well enough." Varkan jabbed, his deadpan look not betraying his glee in that shot.

"Ha ha, but no, let her deal with this. We've got enough problems, and new ones everyday." Maurik said.

Turning back, Maurik tried to get the conversation back on track before the call: "They're not happy your project's going on, with more volunteers."

"We've got a lot of patents now, more money. More money means more volunteers, its called expansion." Varkan said.

"Yes, but these groups have been louder ever since you emerged as a Wyvern just over a year ago. And with the recent news you were behind the creation of this Entity, some of the more stubborn fingers, and more boneheaded fingers, are pointing at you, and Wyverns as a whole." Maurik said, worried now.

Varkan glowered slightly, saying: "Why else did I chase off Kynok coming back. Not give them ammunition just yet."

"Yes. But they're saying your cloning project may trigger another war, like the Changeling/Wyvern war all over again. It doesn't help you're chummy with Queen Chrysalis and other Changeling leaders anyway." Maurik said.

"But they're peaceful leaders. And besides, I'm 'chummy' with Orangutans and Dingolians thank you very much." Varkan said.

"Yes, but you not letting the Oceanic Alliance races have exclusive access to the Hephaestus technology we patented has made some people think you'll go your own path when enough Wyverns are present. Couple your alliances with Fire Drakes, and well, it starts to look suspicious to the paranoid and easily angered." Maurik said.

"I could hug a orphaned kitten and my haters would call it inciting them." Varkan commented dryly.

"Just, I insist you have extra care when going ahead with this cloning project. You known the Oceanic Alliance still has a lot of the survivors of the Changeling/Wyvern war left, let alone ones in other powers around the world. They'd pay big to slow you down any way they could, a power balance shift could be the long term effect if enough Wyverns are born. Something many don't like." Maurik said.

Varkan was quiet for a moment, and he only said one last thing before he left:

"What do you think I've been doing this whole few decades Maurik? Wyverns returning in numbers will inevitably change the world, that was the idea. They targeted us when we were weakened because they feared us, what we could do, our technology, knowledge. We were as skilled in technology as the Changelings were to disguising magic."

"A shift in balance? I started this whole campaign against the world by demonstrating to Equestria that they, the most powerful, could be weakened. Now, I'll show that the my race, for the moment, could crawl back from extinction to be a major player again. And if a few Zealotous political views try and stop my efforts, on their heads be it."

Waiting quietly, Varkan saw Maurik get the message: "I'll organise additional security measures around the labs and volunteers then."

Nodding, Varkan left, as it was just about midnight now. He'd had a productive day, and had confidence in the future of his vision coming together.

* * *

><p>Back in the office, Maurik rubbed his head as he finished up the last paperwork. He knew Varkan had plans beyond simply reviving his race, he wanted to forcibly put them back on the world stage, where they'd emerged very quickly only at the end of the 940s.<p>

He just secretly hoped the new Wyvern population wouldn't rise to greatness and fall as quickly as it had, in legacy or numbers.

* * *

><p><strong>I removed the 4th wall fracture chapter 66.1, as it was a temporary tribute to Leonard Nimoy. He lived long and propsered.<strong>

**...If only he was the only person I cared about that died this week. See below.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just to get it out of the way, my Uncle died about 2-3 days ago. Neighbours hadn't seen him for a few days, so they went in, found him with a glass of wine on the living room floor. He had a drinking problem emerging slowly, mostly since he left the Royal Air Force after marrying, and became a home person with his wife working instead. It was likely boredom that started it.<strong>

**Then his wife left him, turns out she wasn't as into him as he was into her, and he was suitably devastated. He said to my dad, his older brother, that he regretted leaving the Royal Air Force. Last time I met him was at my Granny's funeral, last November [who died in mid October]. ****I don't think his mother dying just 3-4 months earlier had much help with his situation, I guess it just affected him slowly.**

**On a minor note, he's the only child among his siblings that hasn't had any kids of his own. I suspect he'd have not gone so far if he had kids to be around for. But given how enamored by his ex-wife he was, I'm surprised he didn't have kids, they were married for 7 years after all.**

**Its hard to say what to feel. Sad he's gone and how he went, angry at him for how he went, or angry at his ex-wife for having a hand in enabling/pushing him. I never liked her anyway. But also, sickeningly, that he's at least at peace now. No longer on suicide watch by his neighbors.**

**And my character of Maurik, the Orangutan CEO, was characterized off my Uncle when he was in his better years...**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, back to story related statements.<strong>

**Setting the stage for the future, I predict only 1 more chapter until Volume 2 is done. Some last things to brush up before this story is over and done with, then I can move onto Untold tales, and thoroughly detailing Volume 3, Crisis to Ashes.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would. If you review, please say something about the story as well if you have to say anything about my Uncle's death.**


	68. Ch 68: Charting the Future

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 2: Enemies Unbound**

**Chapter 68: Charting the Future.**

* * *

><p><strong>6th July, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Morning**

**Ponyville, Castle of Friendship**

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot Sunday Chronicle<strong>

_**Officials end search for Manehatten missing and dead, as doubts of global security rise with the 'Entity'.**_

_**The disaster of the joint tsunami and 'Entity' creature attacks in Manehatten on the 21st of June has finally been fully tallied up, as the last of the missing and/or dead have been found. The final count by officials was 13,923 dead, nearly 1000 of which were by wounds that became fatal before the victims were found.**_

_**The international response has aided in the search and beginnings of reconstruction for the city, as corporations from around the world have chipped in funding for the reconstruction. Millions have been raised in charities already to begin housing the ones that lost their homes, but all the while, questions remain about why this attack occurred, and if it could happen again.**_

_**Already governments around the world have been increasing their military budget, and a search for this 'Entity' and its creatures is underway. A strict policy of not engaging unless attacked has been implemented, for now, as said by leading Equestrian military officials.**_

_**As for the revelations with the Hephaestus group leader, Varkan, having an inadvertent hand in the creation of this being, he and a surprise return from a sort of magical limbo, Starswirl the Bearded, released a statement on the creature that they joint wrote.**_

_**"It is a creature that is defensive, more an animal than a sentient. The one called Garnet threatened its life, so it sought retaliation. Princess Twilight Sparkle and her 5 acquaintances had magical links to the 6 Elements of Harmony, magical artefacts the Entity drained. Garnet tried to kill all 6 of them in various ways, nearly succeeding with 3 of them in Manhatten. The Entity defended itself, but whether it doesn't know or doesn't care about how it did so is unknown. This thing will be hunted down, but it will not be attacked until absolutely certain it can be stopped."**_

_**This revelation has prompted doubts in the power of Equestria's leadership, prided as the strongest magical users being in command seem to be outmatched. A brief statement released said that this was an international threat, so it was something that was beyond their sole power anyway.**_

_**It seems that with recent events, the notion of Equestria's rulers being all powerful is called into question. Numerous protest groups have-**_

* * *

><p>"Fegh!"<p>

Spike threw the newspaper aside onto the table, his bitter remark not really any discernable word.

Nearby, sat at the kitchen's breakfast table, Twilight saw the headline also. With a sigh, she commented to Spike: "Things couldn't have gone more wrong. Now the world's on edge, our friends still have a long recovery left, and I don't know what to do."

Regarding the newspaper, the bigger dragon commented dryly: "At least the enemies are fewer now, and they're more defined now."

Both Spike and Twilight had a good number of ideas of what they wished to do to the Entity. Neither admitted it, but it was easier to want to harm something that they viewed as different from life as they knew it.

Plus, in their minds, it had done too much already.

Looking at Spike, Twilight asked: "So you'll visit Rarity today?"

"Yeah, she's doing better now. But, its a slow process." Spike said sadly. He then recalled something he had in a letter:

"Oh, my parents said that Razak's recovered well, and he's back between them and Hephaestus now."

"At least that's normal." Twilight said. Then something occurred to her:

"Is he, helping in any way with the new spate of Wyvern cloning?"

"Huh? Uh, no, but my 'Mom' is actually. Some of her friends volunteered for it, for good pay."

Thinking for a moment, Twilight couldn't help but recall the radical groups she'd seen protesting the new Wyvern cloning, amidst all the mess Hephaestus had been in this past year or so.

"I hope Varkan succeeds. I trust he wants this, he won't risk it with anything bad."

At Twilight's words, Spike replied: "Yeah, I just hope any more turn out better than Kynok did."

"Spike!"

"C'mon Twilight! He tried to kill you for money, tricked by Garnet for a false prize or not." Spike said, somewhat angrily.

"But Varkan didn't help with his poor parenting, or lack thereof. Besides, Garnet used him, and now he's dead."

"Yeah, I guess." Spike submitted.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

As Twilight went about her day, a quieter one thankfully about town, she mostly answered correspondences from the other princesses and politicians in Equestria. Garnet's attacks, and the Entity's ties, had drawn attention to her and the other 5. But Twilight insisted she be the one questioned, not the others.

Sat in her study, she heard a faint pop, and saw her pen suddenly start writing on a nearby piece of paper.

A traced image of Discord's face emerged, and it spoke to her in his usual tone:

"So, have you heard the news?"

Raising an eyebrow, Twilight said grumpily: "There's been a lot of news Discord, most bad. Don't tell me there's more."

"Oh no, this is good news. Except for your brother maybe, depending on if he wants it or not."

Discord materialised before Twilight, who pushed aside her paperwork to ask sternly:

"I'm a little busy Discord. Besides, don't you usually visit Fluttershy when you visit Ponyville?"

"I already did, to tell her the news. The other princesses know it too already, but I figured your sister in law might have-"

At that moment, a scroll materialised in a blue flash before Twilight, bearing the crest of the Crystal Empire.

"Speak of the devil.." Discord muttered, his arms folding in disappointment.

Opening the scroll, Twilight read it patiently:

_**Princess Twilight Sparkle,**_

_**I know a lot of times have been hard on you and your friends recently. First, know me and Cadance are always ready for if you want to get anything off your chest. But some interesting things have come up.**_

_**Firstly, we've arranged for a sort of bridging agreement with the Hephaestus Group, we want to show our endorsement of their genetics programs in wake of some radical groups making threats against them. Lucius, the Sombra clone, we had a good talk with him in wake of Manehatten, and especially Cadance, she began to take a liking to him. I think we might be able to help him adapt to the Crystal Heart somehow reacting to his presence, and mend ties lost with the group in wake of Kynok's unfortunate tricking into, attacking you.**_

_**Briefly on Kynok, he'll be going on secret missions to serve his time. I can't say more on the matter.**_

_**But the important news. We found out about 2 weeks ago, shortly after the Manehatten incident, but we didn't say anything because of everything that had happened. We wanted to wait until things had quietened down a bit first.**_

_**Cadance and I are expecting a baby.**_

_**We want you to be godmother, and if it is a Unicorn, most likely, you can be its magic teacher. I know you'd be best for it.**_

_**Shining Armour, Prince Consort of the Crystal Empire.**_

Wrapping the letter up, Twilight saw Discord holding a giant grandfather clock on his wrist:

"He always did write long letters. At least Cadance is short and to the point."

"I'm going to be an Aunt, and a godmother. Wow." Twilight breathed a little, suddenly feeling a lot lighter than her mood had been at the start of the day.

"I guess they were right not to say until everything settled down.." Twilight reconciled. Still, this was very welcome news after so much bad had occurred.

TAPTAP!

"TWILIGHT! DID YA HEAR!?"

Looking around suddenly, Twilight and Discord saw Rainbow Dash at the window:

"Cadance is-!"

"I know, I just got a letter about it." Twilight smiled, while Rainbow Dash deflated.

"Aww, I wanted to tell it."

"Join the club." Discord remarked bitterly.

"Maybe this is a good thing. A visit to them might cheer Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie up, help them see there's still things to be happy about." Twilight reasoned, trying to see more to this good news.

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

**Canterlot, Royal Prison**

In the underbelly of the Canterlot central prison, the briefing took place.

Prince Blueblood was given charge of the indentured servant, and he was also given Captain Blacksaddler as a correspondent, along with his servant, the donkey Baldrek.

Sat in the chair, wing/hands bound to the table before him with cuffs, Kynok looked over the files.

"In simple terms, its not too different from work you did with the Hephaestus group. But eventually, after a few missions for us, you'll be transferred to work for the Jai-kel corporation, in the Indo Burmese territory, on Equestria's behalf. Only then, will your real, final targets be given."

Blueblood had stern words, as he had a history with fighting Wyverns as an officer in the Wyvern/Changeling war decades ago. Let alone Kynok's crimes that got him into this mess, even if it was Garnet tricking him.

Kynok resisted the urge to spit at Blueblood, who maintained his superiority amidst him, which came off as pompous to many.

Kynok asked simply: "Will I get paid?"

"Only for anything you need to complete the missions we give you." Captain Blacksaddler interjected here.

"Anything?" Kynok asked, an eye ridge rising.

"Within reason." Blacksaddler said, knowing what Kynok was insinuating.

The Wyvern leant back in his chair as far as his cuffs would allow, asking:

"So, why exactly do these ponies need to be axed off before whomever my final target is?"

"They're criminals, even before Garnet recruited them. They've been rampant in Manehatten during the reconstruction, and we're still surprised the Entity's drones didn't pick them off." Blueblood replied coolly.

"So, a criminal to hunt a criminal. I wonder how much I'd get paid if I went public?" Kynok challenged, leaning forwards.

With a grim smile, Blueblood leant forwards, saying to the Wyvern: "What you'd get paid would be made worthless very quickly, with what would happen to you."

Narrowing his eyes at Blueblood, Kynok said bitterly: "I hate ponies. They're soft, weak, not willing to get their hooves dirty. You seemed like them, both of you. Can't say the same for the smelly ass though."

"Eh?" Baldrek asked.

"He means you Baldrek." Blacksaddler said, bored by this war of words and stares.

But as Kynok leant back, he said to Blueblood: "At least you two are proving me wrong. Especially you, Blueblood. My 'father' knows all about your career in the Wyvern/Changeling war."

"I'm sure he would." Blueblood said, challenging the arrogant clone Wyvern. Scowling slightly, Kynok said:

"Well, as soon as we get started, the sooner I'm out of here. I'd rather be in that company's hire than you nags. So, when do I leave for the first hit?"

Blueblood knew Kynok would cooperate, if only to get out of this service as quickly as possible. Besides, he knew that Wyverns were very efficient killers when they wanted to be, especially among ponies, and later, dogs.

Meanwhile, Blacksaddler just wanted Kynok on a mission already. That clone's glint in his eyes was something not normal. Even Baldrek was unnerved, and he was usually too dim to spot something dangerous very quickly.

Kynok was a savage, but he was willing to be pointed in the right direction if it meant being let off the leash.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Afternoon<strong>

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Throne room**

"Are you certain you can't stay?" Celestia asked.

"Yes. I've got a little weary of everything that's happened. A good deal of alone time back in my little hovel will do me good. I can get some research into this Entity done just as well alone as with others." Starswirl said, flexing his bad leg a little in its crutch support.

Standing beside her sister, Luna said: "It was an honour meeting you again, after so many years."

"If you wish to return, you'll always be welcome." Celestia added kindly.

"Thank you, but I feel this country is best left in your, and the other two princesses, capable hooves. Well, one of them might be a little less productive with a child on the way this next year." Starswirl commented. He'd clearly heard of Cadance's pregnancy.

Both of the royal sisters bowed to Starswirl, who respectfully bowed back. They had been former students under him so many centuries ago, prior to his disappearance to complete the Elements back during the Civil War.

"I hope next time I return, it will be under better circumstances." Starswirl's last grumpy words summed up his whole impression of this endeavour, but also a genuine hope.

The blue robed, grey bearded brown Unicorn was gone from the palace shortly after, taking a stroll out of the gates before he began a series of teleportations back to the cottage he had in the remote New Daeland island.

* * *

><p>It was a little later, in her study, before she was due to lower the sun, that Celestia found a letter from Twilight. As she read it, she reflected on everything that had occurred these past few months herself, along with everyone else that played a part. As sad as the lessons were, they were evident in the events that transpired.<p>

_**Dear Princess Celestia,**_

_**I thought I could write to you, given everything that has happened. My friends still have a long way to go to recover, but they'll get better, I know they will, because me and my other friends will help them.**_

_**But it was only recently that I learned something meaningful from all these terrible things, after I heard of Cadance's pregnancy.**_

_**No matter how bad things get, how terrible things are, there is always hope for new lives to be made, rebuilding, healing. No scars are so deep that they're impossible to recover from, just how difficult they are. Varkan going ahead with his cloning efforts, me and my friends recovering, the reconstruction of Manehatten, its all evident in those things.**_

_**And sometimes, it is these terrible events that bring ponies together, not drive them apart. Instead of dividing, those that would seek to conquer or subjugate instead make things harder for themselves. The Entity will learn this, its rallied the world against itself.**_

_**But for Garnet, I know why he did it. But the right thing, done for the wrong reasons, isn't always the end justifying the means. If you lose yourself, or support along the way, then a cause is lost. Garnet was a lost cause, and we were all unfortunate to be on the receiving end of his schemes.**_

_**These lessons aren't about personal friendship, but about unity as whole, be it against a threat, or in collaboration towards a goal. Its the unity of a group or a single individual, in mind, body and soul, that will win its cause, no matter what it is. And suffering strengthens the unity of victims, as tragic as it is. Unity is the last fibre of being to yield.**_

_**Princess Twilight Sparkle.**_

* * *

><p><strong>600 miles north of Kingsland, Dingolia<strong>

**New Changliea, Capital city of Metamorcus.**

Queen Chrysalis had welcomed them both into her palace, frequent visitors on behalf of the Hephaestus group, but also by now personal friends.

Sat in the room, while Queen Chrysalis had left, Al'kur, her dingoshape changeling son, had been speaking to the pair of them. Ohmen had been less grumpy now, but he still needed Caarim to help him adapt to his new limitations.

"Whatever is decided, I just hope its worth it. My mother has been in talks with the Oceanic ALliance leaders over these new military boosts. She says Dingolia's readying a naval force to patrol the volcanic island the Entity's confirmed to have as a stronghold."

"That place is a hellhole, shrouded in ash. They won't get close." Ohmen resigned. He knew enough about is, as Varkan had told him he'd tracked its source to there.

"What more can be done though?" Caarim reasoned. The King Cobra only wished enough peacetime would pass for his friend to fully adapt to his injuries.

For Al'kur, he was just glad to see his friends after so long, and aftet they were risked with the whole Manehatten incident. He didn't wish them to risk themselves so readily for the Equstrians, that wouldn't welcome them as readily as the Oceanic Alliance would. At least, that the Changelings would.

* * *

><p><strong>Singapaw, Hephaestus HQ<strong>

**Forensics research labs**

Smoulder had come here in person with Cal'vel, having travelled with some of the Fire Drake female volunteers for the Wyvern cloning breeding program.

In front of her, only partially opened at the head, Garnet's still body lay behind a screen of glass.

"He was after me, and then he turned against the Entity suddenly. I wonder if he was always crazy, or just when that experiment went wrong."

Smoulder was in her shrunk form, with a similarly shrunk Cal'vel next to her. She recalled the day of the experiment, one of many, which affected Garnet's mind. His Komodo female friend, nicknamed Sketch, had tried to defend him as he rampaged. She'd always held opposition to some of Varkan's genetics programs, and Ganret had been impressionable.

She always regretted accidentally wounding Sketch with a torso stab, even if it was a glancing blow. But she'd bled out before Garnet could get them help after he fled with her, digging all the way from the lab in South Dingolia into the nearby mountains it seemed.

"He made his choices." Cal'vel said. He hadn't been there, but he'd heard what happened. Razak had been young, but thankfully of site from the location.

Still, Garnet had been the product of when Varkan was more reckless in his drive to bring his kind back. At least now, he was on the precipice of doing it in a more responsible manner.

* * *

><p><strong>Hephaestus HQ, hangers.<strong>

The volunteer Fire Drakes were instructed to board the cargo aircraft, to fly to a Hephaestus facility in a location yet to be disclosed.

The Wyvern breeding volunteers were, as with the last batch 17 years ago, to be inseminated and monitored in a more secret location than the HQ.

They had about 15 volunteers, all Fire Drake females of varying sizes. The smallest was just barely mature, the largest was middle aged, but still fertile. Though, fertility wasn't a concern, given these eggs would be artificially implanted.

* * *

><p>Hi'mari waited on Varkan, who had decided to speak to his Komodo chief of security for the HQ. Faral Kol and he still had a friendship, but it wasn't quite as strong from before their escapade earlier this year. Clearly, he'd made his lack of romantic interest in her, and their positions, known. But for old friendship's sakes, they tried to be as friendly as possible.<p>

"So, you'll be sure everything will be in order?"

"Varkan, Maurik will handle the business, I'll handle the site. You worry too much."

"I'm on the precipice of the beginning of my race again Faral. I'm so close, I can afford to be worried." Varkan said sternly.

Cracking a sympathetic smile, Faral said briefly as she began to leave the hanger: "Good luck. I hope it works."

"It has to." Varkan said to himself quietly.

As he walked up to Hi'mari, the female Salamander said as she looked at the two Cargo aircraft nearby on the tarmac of the private runway:

"They're ready to go."

Within 20 minutes, the two aircraft were underway to the secret laboratory in the north. Their efforts would see fruition or failure in the next few months, however it turned out.

* * *

><p><strong>7th July, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Maldives, Entity's volcanic island.**

As more forms were secretly moulded in the massive chambers beneath the earth of the island, the Source pondered its diverging mind.

Its early absorbtion of the Elements had destabilised its unity in its thought patterns, and some imprints of individuals the Elements of Harmony had either attacked or been used by were taking more form in its mindset.

One, the Wyvern that had been assimilated, was predictably more pronounced than the others. But thankfully, while they were dividing, the Source had control of them in the end.

It turned its gaze outwards, to the task at hand.

It had its plans, but it would be the first stage of its overall scheme that required the most preparation. And unlike its later stages, it doubted the locals could, or would interfere if they had the capacity to do so.

Not even Garnet had an idea of how grand its plans were. But, in what could have been a slip in judgement, there was one that knew everything, perhaps two even, and they had no idea that they knew.

For now, the Entity shaped its next stage of its plans. Ones not meant for destruction, but creation, repair. Repairs of damage done to this planet for too long, that the Elements were intended to be used to combat.

What was a temporary solution with those 6 artifacts would become a permanent solution through the Entity's plans.

* * *

><p><strong>And finished with Volume 2.<strong>

**I have given no hints to what is to come in Volume 3, at least, not the big overarching story. I don't like spoiling things early.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unlike with after Volume 1 however, I have a lot of ideas about what to write as part of Untold tales, or even, separate stories altogether given time.<strong>

**Some ideas:**

**-An overview of the Equestrian Civil War, ending with Starswirl's assimilation to the Elements/Discord defeating the ruling Unicorns and rising to power.**

**-The Wyvern/Changeling war, with any participants mentioned, like Blueblood, Varkan, where Chrysalis was, how it plays into the Canterlot invasion later.**

**-Charge Bolt's life as Celestia's student, up to his ordeal under Tul'rok's rogue old Hephaestus division, and his eventual magnetic telekinesis upgrades by Varkan.**

**-Garnet's life, Sketch, his eventually going rogue, and even a brief insight into his life as a covert criminal mastermind/secret millionaire.**

**-Kynok's rogue missions on behalf of Equestria, with Blueblood as his leash-holder. Think Suicide Squad type stuff.**

**-Some character insight into the daily lives of any requested characters. Keep in mind, if I did Cadance's pregnancy it would last up to 12 months in the story timespan.**

**-Luna dreamwalking in Applejack/Rarity/Pinkie to try and help them get over the trauma left by the Entity's control.**

**-Oneshots, be it poetry [Entity, yes I know its odd], romance [plethora of options], comedy [plethora again, though the efforts of Varkan's cloning of Wyvern babies has potential], this is where requests would mostly fall under.**

**-Informative, like one idea was inspired by Tornado alley in America. What if all the pegasi weather manipulation created places where all the weather that could have happened comes to actually happen? Hence, a sort of tornado alley made as a byproduct of pegasus weather control.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, regardless, I'll be taking a long break before I begin on Volume 3. Flesh out the plot and such. Also, oneshots are easier to commit to than a long story during a time where my University work is piling up before Easter holidays.<strong>


	69. VOLUME 0: Starswirl's Legacy updating

Volume 0 is continuing to update, in case anybody was interested.


End file.
